


Come Down to Me

by Creative_Dreamer



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Character Development, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 213,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Dreamer/pseuds/Creative_Dreamer
Summary: Sometimes you have to stop thinking so much and just go where your heart takes you.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creative licenses were taken with character names, ages, dates, situations, personalities, and locations. All original characters are owned and copyrighted by myself. The Backstreet Boys and any other IRL characters own themselves. I do not know or associate with them. Depictions of IRL characters does not represent reality - it's fiction, people. Thank you!

Chapter One

AJ McLean reached for the cigarettes and lighter that sat on his nightstand. He slipped one from the carton and took a moment to get it lit before settling back into the bed again. He was naked as the day he was born, and so was the busty female next to him, who was still trying to catch her breath. That made him smirk, and he watched her as she slowly came back to herself and shivered a bit. She was beautiful; if she hadn’t been, he wouldn’t have brought her to his home. But yes, she was beautiful, with long hair the color of a moonless night that fell down her back nearly to her hips. She had these catlike green eyes, and her skin was as pale as Snow White’s was said to have been. She also had delicate tattoos inked across one ribcage to her back and up to her shoulder; vines and flowers with little fairies hidden amongst the leaves. As sexy as that had been, it wasn’t what had drawn her to him. No, that had been her itty-bitty waist, her apple shaped ass, and those tits that he’d spent a good part of their time together enjoying.

He was certainly an ass and tits man, not preferring one over the other, but liking them both equally. They each offered something different and fulfilled his needs in various ways. Plus, he just enjoyed the hell out of them, but that was a given. Of course, AJ loved a good pussy as much as the next straight man. Who didn’t? The pussy was like a treasure chest that men spent a lot of time looking for, unearthing, and then plundering. A trove that sometimes was a lot harder to gain access to than it should be, but who didn’t enjoy a bit of a challenge. AJ certainly did if it came with plenty of treasures at the end.

With a sigh, he blew a plume of smoke toward the ceiling, then rubbed his chest and focused on the girl next to him once more. What was her name again? Lucy? Susy? Gracie? Fuck, he couldn’t remember, but it definitely ended with a long e sound. And it was time for her to go. He never liked them to stay after. He wasn’t looking for a relationship here, just a quick fuck to sate his needs, and then he’d move on.

Besides, he already had a relationship, and didn’t need another woman complicating things even more than they already were. Not that he could really blame his girlfriend (or these fuck buddies) because he was the common denominator in the situation, and he was not faithful. But he’d never promised to be or pretended to be. He was who he was, and she either took him like that or moved on. And well… she hadn’t moved on yet, so …she must be okay with it.

The thought made him shrug, and then he pushed it away as he sat up fully and took another drag from his cigarette. “You good?” He questioned Lucy-Susy-Gracie-whoever the fuck she was.

“Mhm,” was her giggled response, and she rolled to her tummy, her voluptuous breasts pressing against the duvet on the bed. She propped her chin into her hands and watched him with a small smirk. “I’m great. How are you?”

His dark eyes watched her bright green ones. “I’m great, too.” He exhaled another breath of smoke. “But, you gotta go.” Then he pushed himself from the bed, stretched, and grabbed for his underwear, tugging them on and into place.

That made her round eyes blink slowly. “Uh…seriously?”

“Yup.” He tucked the cigarette between his lips and soon had his jeans on and zipped, the button open. “I’m not one for pillow talk, baby.”

“Wow…” she spoke slowly as she pushed herself up, “well, okay then. Glad I could be of use to you and tossed aside like you’re doing.” She rolled her eyes and slipped from the bed, taking up her own clothing and beginning to dress.

That lifted his brows. “I never promised anything more than a good fuck.” He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and set it onto the ashtray next to his bed, then he slipped his arms into his shirt and lifted it up and over his head, adjusting it down around his firm chest and abs until it was smooth and in place.

“Yeah, I’m learning. I’ll make sure to remember that.” She wiggled the dress over her head then smoothed it around her body.

AJ paused in his reach for his cigarette. “You’re cool with that?” Normally he wasn’t one to return for seconds, but if this chick didn’t care and wouldn’t give him shit for kicking them out of his bed, then maybe she’d be worth a second go. She sure had a body he wouldn’t mind enjoying again. But fucking ‘em more than once tended to give them ideas about relationships and feelings, and he didn’t want to send anyone any signals like that.

Lucy-Susy-Gracie shrugged and fluffed her gorgeous hair out. “Eh, I don’t think I care. You were good, but I’m not here looking for a relationship.”

Well, damn, was this chick the female version of him? Maybe this would work out perfectly. “Well, that’s good because I already got me one of those, and I don’t need another one. One nagging, bitchy woman is enough for me.” He lifted his cigarette again and returned it to his mouth. “Which,” his eyes darted to the clock, “she’s supposed to be here soon, so unless you want me to find some Jell-O or mud or pudding for the two of you to roll around in when she tries to claw your eyes out, I’d advise you to get the hell out now.”

Her full lips curved into a smirk. “You’d like that, I’m sure. And then you’d probably ask for a threesome.” She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on her sandals, buckling them around her ankles. “But I don’t like to share during, so…I’ll leave now.”

“Damn, baby, you’re something else.”

“I know.” She stood from the bed and smoothed out her dress. “Okay, you got my number?”

AJ watched her for a moment. “You don’t care that I have a girlfriend?”

“Not looking for a relationship, remember.”

“Sure, put your number in here.” And he lifted his phone from the nightstand and unlocked it. Hitting the app for his contacts, he brought up a new entry, then tossed her the phone and watched as she entered her information.

Once she was finished, she rounded the bed and handed the white iPhone back to him. “There. Call me whenever.”

“Sure, maybe, I will.” His eyes dropped to the phone, and read her information. Vanessa Cook, okay, so he wasn’t even close on his guess of her name. There was no long e sound in it anywhere. Not that he cared. Clearing back to his home screen, he locked his phone and slipped it into his back pocket. “You got all your shit?”

“Yup.” She leaned around him and lifted her small purse from where it sat on the nightstand. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

“If I give you a call, you will.”

“Maybe.” Her eyes smirked this time. “Or I might be busy.”

AJ was quiet for a moment, and then his head gave a small nod. “You’re not that special, Vanessa. If you’re trying to play some mind game here, then you’re going to end up on the losing end because I, myself, don’t really give a shit rather we get together again or not. You, on the other hand,” and his eyebrows lifted, “probably do. So, if you really want to be in my bed again in the future …you’ll be available when I call. If not, I’ll just move on. No skin off my back.” Then he turned and strode to the door, pulling it open and nodding his head toward the hallway. “C’mon, I’ll show you out.”

Vanessa gaped at him for a moment, then her jaw clamped shut, and she huffed, stalking past him and flipping her hair in his face. “Don’t bother; you’re no gentleman.”

“I never claimed to be.” He tried to hide the chuckle and followed her anyway, intent on seeing her to the door and ensure she left his home.

Once Vanessa was gone, AJ stripped the sheets from his bed and added them to the basket in the laundry room for his housekeeper. Then he pulled out some blood-red ones that were clean and didn’t smell like pussy or ass and made the bed up again. He took a quick shower next, washing his body and hair, toweling off, and dressing in fresh clothes before brushing his teeth. Afterward, he deleted Vanessa from his phone because he didn’t play games with the women he slept with on a casual level, nor did he allow them to. So, he wouldn’t be seeing her again, and he was just fine with that.

After erasing her from the phone, he jogged down his steps, coming to a stop at the bottom as the door opened, and his girlfriend entered the house. They didn’t live together yet …and he really didn’t want to, though she was pushing for it. But he’d been down that road before and didn’t want to go there again, especially with a woman he didn’t see himself with in the future. Sure, Meghan was incredible in bed and looked fantastic on his arm when he needed to make an appearance somewhere. But sometimes she could grate his nerves like none other, and their fights would often turn into objects being thrown and shouting matches so loud they’d had to have bodyguards separate them in hotels because guests were complaining about the noise.

No, AJ knew that Meghan Jacobs wasn’t his future, and he didn’t plan on moving her into his house like she was. As much as she hated it, he kept his foot down on the subject. Deep down, if he really sat and thought on it, AJ knew why she was with him. What she was getting out of their relationship. Other than fantastic orgasms and whatever shit she wanted him to buy, she was working toward a record deal, and he was the one fronting the cost of it. And getting her the connections.

Did he care she was using him? Not really. He was using her, too. A warm body in the bed with him, someone on his arm so he didn’t look as lonely as he sometimes felt, someone who would sing his praises when he wanted her to and turn a blind eye when he strayed, and he strayed often. Someone who didn’t care that he wasn’t quite as sober as he claimed to be or hold him to the standards that so many others tried to. And someone who put up with the shit he tossed her way. Maybe they fought a lot, but at the end of the day, their use of the other was mutual, and it worked for them.

“Hey,” Meghan greeted him as she stepped fully into his home and shut the door behind her. “You will _not_ believe the day I just had.” She dropped her black Prada handbag onto the decorative chair that sat in his foyer, then started toward the kitchen with a sigh. “I need wine. Lots and lots of wine.”

AJ watched her go, then sighed softly and followed behind her. “What happened?” He questioned, trying to sound interested but knowing it was going to be some tale about how she had to deal with some horrible injustice that really wasn’t one or how the salesperson at Saks had been unreasonably rude to her when she had probably deserved it.

Meghan wasn’t always a nice person. She was short-tempered, impatient, had no filter, and was vain, very vain. But she had good reason to be. She was unmistakably gorgeous with dark hair a deep chestnut color that glittered with auburn highlights in the sun. It fell just past her chin and was silky from the expensive shampoos he bought her. Her skin was tanned and smooth and creamy without a freckle or mole or a single flaw. She had curvy hips and a flat stomach, and ample sized breasts she liked to show off in bikini tops or low-cut shirts. Her legs were long and lean, and she kept her body in tip-top shape with spin class and yoga. Her eyes were a very light brown with flecks of gold that made them shine at times. And when she smiled, her entire face would light up if it was genuine. He used to see that smile a lot when they had first met, but over the two years they’d been together, it would show itself less and less, and her full bottom lip and thin upper lip were more fond of a pout or scowl.

“Well,” she began as she entered his kitchen and helped herself to a wine glass. She crossed to the butler’s pantry and returned with a chilled bottle of Merlot from the wine cooler that was located there. “It started this morning when the girl at Starbucks got my order wrong.” Her eyes lifted as she set the bottle on the counter and pushed it toward him, a sign that she wanted him to open it. “Twice. How hard is it to make a vanilla half-caf latte? I mean, really.”

AJ rounded the counter and pulled the cork remover from a drawer. He slipped it over the mouth of the bottle and into place, then squeezed the levers shut and opened them again, watching as the screw lifted the cork easily from its place. “I’m sorry, babe,” he told her, slipping the cork from the screw and returning the contraption to the drawer. He took the glass from her outstretched hand, poured it half full of the Merlot, and then passed it to her. “That’s rough.”

“Heh, you’re telling me.” Meghan rolled her eyes and accepted the glass. “Well, they finally got it corrected, but it put me half an hour late for the studio. Which sucks because they’re still charging us on the missed time.”

“Yup, that I know they’ll do.” He pulled another drawer open and took out a wine stopper, sliding it into the bottle, then tucking the Merlot into the fridge and tossing the cork. “Did your recording go okay? Did Wes show?”

Wes was Wes Bentley, one of the most sought-after producers in the music biz. He and AJ went way back to the early days of the BSB when Wes was an up and coming producer who worked on their debut album and the follow up one. AJ had called in a favor with him in hopes that having him produce one of Meghan’s tracks might help get her out there and noticed a bit more.

Meghan took a long sip of the wine then met her boyfriend’s eyes when she lowered the glass. “Yes, and he was furious that I was late.” She let out a huffed breath. “You should have told me he was so rude.”

That lifted one of AJ’s eyebrows. “You were late and had Wes Bentley waiting on you?”

“It was half an hour, AJ. It wasn’t like I was hours late like some artists are.”

“Yeah, artists who are household names that producers beg to work with. Not ones that no one knows, and their boyfriends are asking the big-name producers to come see.” He frowned. “He did that as a favor for me, and you being late really isn’t good taste, Meghan. He’s not going to want to work with you again if he thinks you’re a flake.”

That made her frown, and she gripped the stem of the wineglass tightly. “I am _not_ a flake. Don’t be so mean, AJ. It wasn’t my fault the barista didn’t know how to make a freaking latte. I got there as soon as I could. _He_ didn’t have to be so rude. _You_ should call him and let him know that.” She tilted her chin haughtily up then took another drink of her wine.

“I am not going to call Wes Bentley and tell him not to be rude.” AJ rolled his eyes. “Did you apologize for being late?”

“ _It wasn’t my fault!_ ”

“I don’t care!” He countered with. “It’s the proper thing to do, especially when the man took time out of his busy schedule to come work with you.” He sighed and shook his head some. “Did you at least get the song done?”

Meghan huffed again. “No! When he was rude to me, I told him that I wasn’t going to stand for that, and if that’s how he was going to be, then he could leave. I didn’t need his help.”

AJ thought his eyeballs were going to pop right out of their sockets. He gaped at her. “You told him to leave?” He blinked like he must not have heard that correctly and looked at her again. “Seriously? _You_ told Wes Bentley that _you_ didn’t need _his_ help? You didn’t want to work with him? You? _You?!_ ”

“Yes, me,” was her simple response.

“Oh my fucking word, I don’t believe this shit.” He turned away from her, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and pinching it, counting to ten in his head and taking a deep breath to keep his temper from flaring up. It didn’t work because when he lowered his hand and turned to face her again, his eyes were narrowed and hard, and he was still angry.

“What the hell, Meghan?!” He exploded. “That man is the one you need if you want your song to be a hit. You need him like you need fucking air to breathe. Your last single was the biggest flop and never even made it to the radio. Do you want the same for this one?! I went out on a limb here. I called in a favor, and I _promised_ him that he would love your sound and your look and song. And what the fuck did you do?! You ruined it, and now he’s never going to want to work with you again, nor is anyone he talks to about this. You’ve basically signed your death certificate in the biz there, babe. And now I look like an ass for promoting you so much. I need to go call him and apologize before my name gets tarnished, too.” Then he turned and walked off toward his office, mumbling as he went.

Meghan watched him go with a scowl. “Wow, talk about taking your girlfriend’s side and always having her back!” She shouted at his retreating figure. “I don’t need him! My song is a fucking hit, and you know it!”

All she was met with was the resounding slam of a door, and it made her frown, and she turned, hurling the glass into the sink and watching as it shattered to pieces, splashing red wine up the sides and over the counter. Served him right. She didn’t need Wes fucking Bentley or his star power. She was doing just fine on her own. Who cares if her first try at a hit had been a bust and she’d been left scrambling. She was strong and was going to make it, and she’d be damned what Wes or even AJ thought about it. They could both go fuck themselves.

“I’m out of here,” she mumbled to no one as she stormed from the kitchen toward the front door. AJ could go to hell for all she cared. How dare he not defend her or be sympathetic to her situation. That producer had been a real asshole about a half hour tardiness, and that’s not the kind of person she wanted to work with if that’s how his personality was. Heh, whatever. She didn’t need him, nor did she need AJ. Not if he was going to be such a dick about a mistake that wasn’t even her fault to begin with.

When he was ready to apologize, he knew where to find her.

With that thought, she yanked her bag from the chair, pulled the door open, and stormed out, slamming it shut hard behind her.

When AJ emerged from his office forty-five minutes later and found Meghan gone, relief had washed over him that he wouldn’t admit to anyone. Her not being there kept them from fighting or breaking shit. Except, he was greeted with the mess of shattered glass in his sink and had to take a deep breath to keep from shouting obscenities. He muttered them instead as he carefully cleaned the glass up, thankful the shards had landed in the side that didn’t contain the disposal.

His phone conversation with Wes had been a lot of the tattooed man apologizing over and over for his girlfriend’s brazen attitude and rude behavior. He had chalked it up to her rough start on the day and promised that she normally wasn’t as crass or obnoxious, though she could be, and that he swore up and down if Wes gave her another shot that it would not happen again. He’d personally see to it that she’d arrive on time, and he would be right there to ensure nothing went the wrong way again.

It had taken a bit of convincing, but he’d been successful in the end, and Wes had agreed to one more chance. But that chance wouldn’t be for two more weeks because he had other priorities, and they most certainly took precedence over the spoiled brat that was Meghan. He understood, and they arranged a date, and AJ once again promised a better experience and then thanked him profusely before they finally ended the call.

Meghan wasn’t there to tell the news to, but it meant for a peaceful night without her whining or their constant arguing. He would call her tomorrow and relay the information and make sure she understood very clearly what was expected of her and how exactly it would go down when Wes did return.

AJ spent the rest of the evening smoking, playing video games with a couple of his friends over the internet, and enjoying a few drinks of whiskey. It relaxed him and helped him forget about the situation that had gone down with his girlfriend. Before he logged off for the night, he agreed to meet one of his buds at the park that had the amazing empanada food truck for lunch, and then he’d make his way to Meghan’s house to fill her in on what had been decided with Wes.

She better be fucking grateful. She better be so fucking grateful that she went down on her knees and thanked him with her hot mouth on his cock. That was something she was great at and loved doing, giving head. And AJ sure as shit enjoyed himself a fucking great blow job. So, tomorrow…lunch with his pal and then some amazing head from his girlfriend because he’d just saved her career.

~*~*~*~*~

“Well, surprise, surprise, you and Meghan fighting again.”

AJ lifted his brows at that and eyed his friend. “What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

He and his pal, Connor Miles, were seated at a picnic table in the park. The Los Angeles famous empanada truck sat just on the other side of the grassy slope that the two had crossed over to claim the table. People milled about, and a line had begun to form at the truck. They served the best empanadas in the city, beating out any of the brick and mortar restaurants, and people would wait a half hour, an hour sometimes for an order of them. They’d line up early and come from miles to partake in the flaky goodness that was wrapped around beef or chicken or steak with every bite nearly melting in the mouth.

Connor, who had black hair that he wore short and neatly shaved, stared back at his friend. “It means exactly what I said, man. You should be UFC fighters with the way you two go ‘round and ‘round on the regular.” He set the empanada held in his hand onto the plate and wiped his fingers with a napkin.

AJ studied his friend. He’d known Connor nearly five years now and would consider him one of his best friends. They had met when the choreographer from two tours ago had come down with strep throat, and Connor had stepped in as a last-minute replacement. They’d been instant friends, going from strangers to nearly best buds overnight, and had stayed close as they parted ways professionally, and Connor opened his own studio right in the heart of the city.

He was an amazing choreographer with a killer style and ingenious creativity. He’d worked with the Backstreet Boys and Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake, Katy Perry, and even Beyoncé. But now, he worked for himself, which was his best decision yet and something he hoped he’d be doing for a long time.

Connor was a handsome man with his short, shaved dark hair, eyes just as dark as his hair, and his skin a light brown color. He was taller than AJ and thin with long arms and legs he used to his advantage with his dancing. Something he had been doing since he was three and his mom had enrolled him in a dance class to help focus his energy, because he drove her up the wall and down the other side with his constant bouncing around and leaping from the couch to the chair and back again.

That energy was still there, and sometimes just watching how animated and bright-eyed Connor was, exhausted his pal. He never seemed tired or weary and was always such a positive force to have around. His presence made AJ feel better about himself, and the choreographer always seemed to light up the room and bring smiles to faces. He was also kind and charitable and volunteered with habitat for humanity, building homes for low-income families. One day, AJ would tell himself, he was going to do something like that, too. Connor inspired him, and if he wasn’t so busy with his career and his frustrating as hell girlfriend, he might have taken the steps a lot sooner.

But at the moment, he had other pressing matters on his mind.

“Yeah, well, you’d be fighting with her, too, if you were in my shoes,” was his response to the UFC comment. He took another bite of the empanada and sighed happily because it was so good that even just eating it was making him feel better.

Connor shook his head and reached for his own food again. “That’s where you’re wrong, my friend. I would never have made that call to someone of that status and power, to begin with. Start little and work your way up there once you know she’s worth it and has proven herself.” He took a bite of his own empanada and chewed it, sipping from his soda can before he continued, “All Meghan’s managed to prove is that she’s inconsiderate and thoughtless. Or she really doesn’t care about this career of hers.”

“C’mon now, she’s not that bad,” AJ found himself defending her with. “So, we argue sometimes. All couples argue, bro. And if you were in a relationship, you would know that.”

“How do you know I’m not?”

AJ eyed him. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

The other man drew a shoulder up. “I may have met someone. May have, being the keywords here.”

“Oh, well, now you have to tell me all about her.”

“She’s someone who you won’t meet for a while yet,” his friend responded.

“Hey, I take offense to that.” AJ chuckled softly and reached for his coffee.

“Dude,” Connor lifted his own eyebrows at the musician, “I know how you are. I love you to death, bro, but you will try and sleep with anything that has tits and a pussy.”

“Well, I do have standards, my man.” He shook his head some and set his coffee back on the table. “It’s not just anyone with tits and a pussy. Give me some credit there, Con.”

He held up both hands, palms out. “My bad, you’re right; you draw the line at grannies or those of illegal age. But why discriminate against the elderly? Those ladies have been around the block, my friend; they could teach you a thing or two.”

“Ooh, you’re a fucker, do you know that?” AJ chuckled and flicked him off. “A big, fat fucker.”

Connor laughed and ducked his head. “You make it so easy,” he managed out as his shoulders shook.

AJ opened his mouth to respond, but the sudden _thwap_ of something smacking into the back of his shoulder caught his attention, and he jerked his head behind him to see a white whiffle ball rolling on the grass next to the table. “What the fuck…” he muttered as he turned his body fully and leaned, scooping it easily into his hand.

“What happened?” Connor questioned, lifting his brows when AJ held up the ball. “Did that hit you?”

“Sure, as shit, did,” he responded with, his eyes scanning the area and stopping on a kid that didn’t look any older than five or six. He wore jeans and a red baseball jersey type shirt with the number 11 on the front in blue embroidered fabric, and a red ball cap on his head. “I think it was that kid,” he nodded toward him, noticing the way the boy was watching him and holding a red whiffle bat in his hand.

“Probably so,” was his friend’s response. “And looks like his mom is heading this way.” He motioned with a hand toward a woman who was making her way toward them, a very apologetic expression on her face.

AJ lifted a brow as he spotted her. “Wow…” was all he could manage. She was gorgeous, more than gorgeous, breathtaking, steal-your-heart-beautiful, with a jaw-dropping, heart-pounding, stomach clenching allure that made the breath freeze in his lungs.

He just stared at her, watching as she made her way toward them, drinking in her captivating beauty. The long, blonde hair was a pale shade and was pulled up into a ponytail, leaving small wisps around her face. A face with full lips and high cheekbones and eyes that he wasn’t sure what color they were yet but knew they would probably make his heart skip a beat when they landed on his. Her hips swayed as she sashayed over, and he heard a grunt slip from his mouth as he watched those hips move back and forth, already imagining how she would look naked and straddling him.

She wore a pair of skinny jeans in a bright blue color with rips and holes in the knee and thigh areas, a black sweatshirt type shirt in a cropped style, so it stopped just under her bustline, exposing her toned abdomen and belly button. It made his mind spark with all the creamy, fair colored skin she was showed off that had a slight golden hue from time in the sun. A black ballcap was on her head, her ponytail hanging down from the back of it, and it made his hands itch to curl themselves into all that hair and tug it, forcing that sculpted chin up and those pouty lips to fall open as she awaited his commands.

She looked sporty, from the hat all the way to the white Adidas sneakers, with black stripes on the sides, that were on her feet. But more than that, she was a sight that had his temperature rising and that longing start in his stomach. She wasn’t his usual type; her hips were slimmer, not as curvy as he preferred, and while she had a nice chest, it wasn’t as full as he usually went for. But her beauty and the way she moved those slender hips, and the flat plane of her stomach, felt like she was inviting him to lick, nip, and kiss her all over. He wanted to roam his hands, touch her skin, and discover if she was as real and authentic as she appeared to be. See how tight she could wrap those lean legs around his waist and feel how warm and wet he could make her.

Damnit, he cursed himself as she finally reached the table, and he had to pull his thoughts away from where they were at and focus on her face and eyes that were as blue and as light as the sky on a cloudless day (yup, they certainly did make his heart skip a beat). Her lashes were dark, and a slight blush was on her cheeks as if she might possibly be embarrassed that her kid had hit someone with his ball.

“I’m so sorry,” she spoke before he had a chance to. “Are you okay?”

Even her voice made his dick twitch; it was light and sweet and pure, and he had a brief thought that he wondered what her cries of ecstasy sounded like. Were they as melodious and pleasant and cock-throbbing as he thought they probably were? What he wouldn’t give to find out.

A sudden kick under the table from Connor made him blink and bring his focus back to the situation at hand. “Oh um, yeah, I’m good,” he stammered before he cleared his throat and found his footing. “It’s just a whiffle ball; it doesn’t hurt that bad when it hits you.” He held it up to her. “But your kid has one hell of an arm if he hit it from all the way over there.” His head motioned toward where the boy was still watching.”

She gave a laugh that sounded like wind chimes and made his lungs squeeze. “He’s my nephew,” she explained as she looked between the two men. “And yeah, his dad is sure he’s going to grow up and be an amazing ballplayer.”

Both AJ’s eyebrows lifted slightly at that, and he glanced at the kid then back to this beautiful goddess that stood next to him. “Your nephew?”

Her head gave a nod, and she put one hand on her hip, thrusting it toward the side just slightly. “Yup, my nephew.”

His eyes drifted to that hip, then he blinked at himself and returned them to her face. “Oh, well…tell him he’s got a great swing.” He held the ball toward her. “And no hard feelings about the hit.”

Her slender fingers reached out and plucked it from his hand. “I will. Thank you for being so understanding.” She winced just slightly, and her nose wrinkled in the cutest way he’d ever seen a nose wrinkle. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m good.” He sent her a reassuring grin, finding that the smile she returned made a warmth spread through his chest. It reached her eyes, and they twinkled, a dimple appearing in her left cheek. Damnit, this woman was fucking amazing.

“Okay, good…” her eyes darted over to Connor then back to AJ, “alright, well…uh…we’ll try not to hit you again.” She motioned the ball toward him then gave a wave with her free hand. “Have a good day.” Then she turned and started back toward where her nephew was still watching them.

AJ watched her go, his dark eyes trained on her ass and the way her hips swaying moved it. He grunted again, thinking how tight it looked in the jeans and how firm it was sure to feel beneath his hands. With a sigh, he swiveled back around in his seat and stopped as he met the intense eyes of his friend. “…What?”

Connor shook his head and returned to his meal. “I think you got a little drool right here.” And he touched the corner of his lip for a visual.

That made the musician scowl. “Man, shut up.”

“I’m serious, bro, you were seriously eye-fucking that chick. Was it good for you?”

AJ ignored him and turned back to his plate. “Anyway, what were we talking about before…all that?”

“Before that eye fuck?” Connor smirked his way. “I’m surprised you don’t have your cigarettes out after that, bro. I mean …damn…” he shook his head and took another bite of his empanada.

AJ flicked him off, then glanced over his shoulder, spotting the woman and seeing she had gotten back to her nephew. She was crouched before him, talking, and he was listening intently to her. With a sigh, he returned to a correctly seated position. “Anyway, who’s this new chick that you’re seeing?”

Connor laughed low at that. “Nuh-uh, you’re not getting it out of me that easily.” His own eyes darted back to the woman and her nephew. “I’m surprised you didn’t get her number.”

“Man, she’s probably married or some shit like that.” He hunched his shoulders and ate the last bite of his meal.

“She didn’t have a ring.”

That quirked up one of his brows. “You looked for that?”

“I always look for that,” was his simple response. He shrugged. “But I’m surprised you didn’t. Though, no, not really, I’m not. You were too busy fucking her in your mind to stop and wonder if she was even single.”

“Just because she doesn’t have a ring doesn’t mean she’s single,” he replied.

Connor tilted his head. “That’s true. You’re not, and yet …you act like you are.”

“Hey, we have an understanding.”

“Right, right, that’s what they call it.” His dark eyes watched his friend. “She understands that you like to keep your dick wet in other women, and you understand that she’s going to take advantage of that fact and drain you for all she can get; money, attention, fame, pretty gifts.”

AJ frowned at him. “Fuck you, dude. I can behave, and she isn’t with me just because of that shit.” He thumbed behind him in the direction the blonde goddess and her nephew were. “I didn’t get her number.”

“Mhm, that’s true…” he leaned around AJ and watched the woman for a moment, then sat up straight again. “She’s not your type. Yes, she’s gorgeous and has a fantastic body …but she’s not your type.”

“What the fuck, dude?! And what _is_ my type?”

“Not someone as sweet and soft as she looks to be.”

That made his eyes narrow. “What? You don’t think I can have someone like her? Is she too good for me? Too hot? Won’t go for my tatts or style of clothes?” He motioned toward his fitted jeans and punk rock band t-shirt. He’d accessorized with his usual bracelets and rings as well as a newsie cap on his head.

Connor lifted a brow and looked him over. “Tell ya what …if you are able to get her number, then I will pay for all three of your vehicles to be detailed extensively for three months.”

AJ studied him a moment. “And if I can’t?”

“Then, you’ll be washing, waxing, and detailing both my vehicles for six months.”

“Six months?”

“Six months.”

“Why do I get six, and you only get three?”

“Because it’s my bet.” Connor shrugged casually.

“Well,” AJ pushed his plate to the side then rose to his feet, stepping back over the bench to move away from the table, “get ready to shell out the big bucks, fucker.” Then he lifted his plate and napkins and turned, heading off in the direction of the goddess and depositing his trash into the trashcan as he passed it by. This would be cake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As AJ approached the beautiful woman, whose name he should have asked for back at the table, his mind went through what he might say to her. How he was going to flirt just enough to draw her out and then leave her wanting more, so she’d eagerly pass her number over, and he’d in turn hand his keys off to Connor. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been turned down, and today was certainly not going to be one of those times. The only wrench in the plans was the nephew. That might make things a bit awkward or keep her from focusing on him as he needed for this to work as ideally as it did in his head.

But he could do this. And once he had her number, he’d put it to good use and discover all those curiosities that had flowed through his mind just a few minutes ago. So really, he should be thanking Connor for the little nudge in this direction.

“Hey, nice hit!” He exclaimed as he reached them, and the kid smacked the ball. It went flying in the direction of the playground.

The blonde goddess turned to him and lifted her brows in surprise. “Oh, hey…” she clapped her hands together then pointed to where the ball had gone. “Why don’t you go get that,” she spoke to her nephew before he gave a nod and ran off to retrieve it. She watched him for a moment then shifted her eyes over to AJ. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

AJ tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shrugged some. “I thought I’d come over and see just how good your nephew was. I uh…know there are some baseball and tee-ball leagues. He should sign up.”

That made her head nod, and she turned her focus back to her nephew, watching as he hurried through the grass. “He’s already on a team.”

“Oh, well, that’s good. If his dad is serious about him being a ballplayer, then it’s good that he’s starting early.” He paused a moment, wondering why he sounded like such an idiot. “How old is he?”

She arched a brow and glanced at him again. “Why?”

He blinked at that. “Uh…curious, I guess.”

Her head gave a slight nod. “No offense, I’m sure you’re a great guy, but uh…I don’t know you.” She turned to watch the boy again, smiling when he lifted the ball over his head and waved it for her to see that he’d found it. She clapped her hands and motioned him to return to her.

This time he mentally kicked himself. She obviously didn’t know who he was, and while that was refreshing, it did make things just a bit harder. “Oh, my apologies.” He slipped one hand from his pocket and held it to his chest. “I’m AJ.”

She didn’t seem to recognize the name. “Oh, okay.” She sent him a tense smile as her nephew rejoined them, and she slipped her arm around his shoulders. “We need to get going, bud. Your dad is expecting us back.”

“Do we have to?” He pouted at that, and AJ noted he had eyes as blue as his aunt’s. He also had a splatter of freckles across his nose where there didn’t seem to be a freckle in sight on the gorgeous woman who appeared to be very leery of him. She had good reason to be; he _was_ a stranger.

“Yes,” was her response. She steered him in the direction of the parking lot then turned back to AJ. “We have to go. Sorry again about hitting you with the ball.” Then she scooped up the bat as they passed by it and headed away from him.

AJ watched her go with a slight frown. Well, that had not even gone close to the direction he’d wanted it to. And now …fuck! His eyes darted back over to Connor, who was laughing, and he kicked at the ground. Now, he had two cars to wash and detail for the next six months. Extensively, too. Mother fucker!

That put him in a foul mood, and he sent Connor two one-finger salutes before heading off in the direction of his Porsche. He needed to talk to Meghan and tell her about Wes and his agreement to try one more time. Then they needed to make up with some hot and heavy make-up sex.

And tomorrow…he’d be back because he’d be damned if he wasn’t able to get this chick’s number. Hopefully, she frequented the park often, and he’d return every damn day if that’s what it took. He wasn’t one who accepted no for an answer, so he’d wear her down until she finally agreed and then passed over her digits. Which of course, he would us because all those curiosities zapping around in his brain needed answers, and he was determined to figure out what they were.

~*~*~*~*~

AJ was nearly to his girlfriend’s home when his cellphone rang. It came over the blue tooth, and he pushed the button on the steering wheel of his vehicle to answer it. “Yo, talk to me,” he directed to Kevin Richardson, whose name had been on the screen when the call had come through.

“AJ? Where the fuck are you?” Kevin’s voice came through the speakers of his car.

That lifted his brows, and he glanced at the setting around him. “Uh, in my car on my way to see Meghan.”

“You’re forty minutes later, McLean.”

“What? What are you talking about, Kev? Our meeting isn’t until tomorrow. Maybe you’re just 24 hours early.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, AJ. Our meeting is today. It was supposed to start forty minutes ago, but we’ve been sitting around waiting on your ass.” He sighed. “Get here, like…forty minutes ago. Don’t make me call you back.”

AJ frowned as the call ended, and the music returned. He sighed and flexed his hands on the steering wheel, then did a sudden turn, causing the car that had been behind him to honk loudly. He returned the honk with one of his own, then sped off in the direction of the highway that would take him to the offices they were supposed to be meeting at. He could have sworn the meeting was tomorrow. Tomorrow was the …his thoughts trailed off, and he reached for his phone, lifting it and pushing the screen button on the side. He read the date then groaned softly. Fuck, Kevin was right. He was a day behind and thought that tomorrow was what was today. Mother fucker, what was his problem?!

Not wanting to think on an answer to that, he pushed his foot down on the gas pedal more, and the car surged ahead, cutting roughly around a Toyota Camry. 

He made it to the offices in record-breaking time and managed not to get pulled over. Not that they would have been able to catch him if they’d tried. He was in a Porsche 911 Turbo… 0 to 60 in 2.6 seconds and had a top speed of 200 mph. He could practically outrun anybody. It took him longer to get into the building, through the security measures, and then up to the 12th floor and into conference room C, where he found the rest of the group, waiting with scowls on their faces and Panera takeout containers before them, as well as their management team.

He dropped down into the nearest chair with a sigh, which put him beside Brian and across from Nick. “Sorry,” he apologized before anyone could speak. “I really thought we were meeting tomorrow.”

“Uh-huh, what’s her name?” Kevin sent his way with a lift of his thick eyebrows.

AJ frowned. “I told you when you called me that I was going to see Meghan. Being late had nothing to do with a woman and everything to do with the wrong date.”

“It’s always about a woman,” Kevin countered.

“And how would you know?” Nick voiced from where he had been eating a bag of kettle chips. “You haven’t been around to even know what’s going on in our lives.”

“He’s right, dude.” AJ sent Nick an appreciative nod then focused on the oldest member of their group. “You’ve been gone for four years, Kev. A lot has happened since the last time you were with us.”

Kevin watched him with an unamused expression. “Leopards don’t change their spots no matter how old they get.” Then he shook his head. “But never mind about that. Can we just focus on why we’re here?”

AJ frowned at that and held a hand up toward their management team in a signal to give him a minute. “What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” He questioned his brother, a hardened look in his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Kevin drawled out as he slowly rotated his head back to face the other man. “How ‘bout you’re pretending that you’re clean and sober and faithful. I may not have been involved with the group for the last four years, but I didn’t die and fall off the face of the earth. We’ve been in touch,” he motioned toward Howie and Brian and Nick, “and I’ve heard the shit that’s been going down, Alex,” he spat his actual birth name out.

“What I do in my personal time is none of your fucking business,” he snapped back. Then he looked to each of the other men. “It’s none of any of your business, and the fact that you’re talking shit behind my back about stuff you don’t even know …pisses me the fuck off.”

Brian held up a hand. “Dude, we haven’t been trash-talking you.”

“Then why does Kevin think I’m a drunk, high, cheating man?”

That made him sigh, and he turned his head away.

“Exactly.”

Nick frowned at them. “Don’t start getting pissy, Aje…you know how Kevin is. You know he’s a stickler with this group. You have gotten lax and picked up a kind of who-the-fuck-cares attitude since he’s been gone. We’ve all gotten a bit lazy in his absence. But none of us are judging you because then we’d _all_ ,” and he stressed the word, “have to take some long, hard looks at ourselves.” And he eyed Brian, Howie, and Kevin.

None of them would meet his eyes, and he returned them to AJ. “So, just settle your ruffled feathers and ignore the potshots that he’s sending your way. You’re right; what you do on your own time is your business, and unless it’s affecting the group, you are free to do what you want.”

“I didn’t realize I’d have another mother when Kevin joined back up.”

Nick chuckled low. “He said it best; leopards don’t change their spots no matter how old they are.”

That made him laugh, and he leaned over the table. Soon, all five of them laughed, and the tension and frustrations that had been there melted away. Once they’d regained their composures, Kevin apologized to AJ, who accepted it and once again apologized for being late. He promised to set their meetings into his calendar for Siri to remind him of the day before so this wouldn’t happen again. Then they were able to focus on the reason for the meeting; to discuss their next album since it’d been a couple years and Kevin had returned.

The conversation between the group, the management team, and the record company representative went well. They talked about what they saw for their next album, what songs any of them had written or were currently working on, suggesting they bring them to the table at their next sit down. Kevin chided AJ to make sure he got the date right, and the discussion moved on to a timeline for their recording and how much freedom they wanted in their decisions with that and the songs that were selected. The record label representative let the group know that the label was holding a few pieces of work they wanted the boys to record; even if they didn’t make the final cut, they wanted tracks laid down. And then, as the rep cleared the room and left just the group and their managers, the conversation topic shifted to their image, and three sets of eyes from the management landed on Nick.

He looked between the two men and one woman that sat at the other end of the table. “What?”

Scott Bowman cleared his throat and smoothed the maroon colored polo shirt that he was wearing. “Nick, we think for the next album that a change of style is due with you.”

The tall, blond man lifted a brow. “A change of style?”

Scott’s head, full of golden-colored hair, nodded. “Yes, you’re all older now and have matured and grown. Your music reflects that, and now your appearances need to as well.”

Nick’s eyes drifted to the Tampa Bay Bucs shirt he wore as well as the black athletic shorts. “What’s wrong with what I wear?”

“Nothing, but it’s always good to freshen it up and try for something a bit more professional and mature.”

That made his blue eyes narrow just slightly. “You have a problem with my clothes?”

Scott’s eyes watched him unwavering. “Well, you’re not a 20-year-old anymore, Nick. It’s time to grow up. Sure, keep your sporty clothing for downtime at home, but when you go out, and more importantly, when you make appearances …we’d like to see you in something a bit more sophisticated.”

Nick frowned slightly at that. “I don’t show up looking inappropriate. I know when to wear a tux and when not to.” His eyes darted around to his brothers. “What about them?”

Scott sighed some. “This isn’t about them, right now. This is about you.”

“So, now you’re trying to control what I wear?” He sat up some and motioned his hand over to AJ. “You want to get onto someone about showing up looking inappropriate, you’re targeting the wrong Backstreet Boy.”

“Hey,” AJ spoke up with a frown on his face, “if anyone in the group has changed their appearance for the better, it’s been me. Do you remember some of the shit I used to wear back in the day? The crazy hairstyles I would show up with?” He gave a dry chuckle. “Don’t point your finger at me, Carter.”

“Haha,” Brian gave a laugh, “remember his Riddler outfit at one of the award shows?”

“And that half bleached hairstyle he had at one point,” Kevin supplied.

AJ flicked them both off. “That one wasn’t my fault,” he directed at Kevin. “And I’ve settled down in my old age.”

“Old age?” Howie rolled his eyes. “Shut your mouth, brother; you’re only 28. If anyone here is old, it’s this guy.” And he jerked his thumb toward Kevin.

“Shut up.” Kevin glared at him then looked to Nick. “Look, I support you if you aren’t wanting to let management tell you what to wear or how to look. We’ve never let them before, so why start now. But I do think it’s a good idea to clean your wardrobe up a bit. We’re older, our fans are older, we’re trying to come back with a strong presence, and we want to be taken seriously. Wearing the appropriate clothing, having an appropriate look goes a long way when trying to accomplish something like that.”

“I don’t want people telling me what to wear,” was Nick’s response.

Scott sighed. “Will you at least meet with the stylist we’ve hired and review some of the wardrobe choices she’ll be providing?”

His deep blue eyes jerked toward the other blond man. “You already hired a stylist? What the fuck?! I’m not some kid you can play dress-up with. I like my clothes; they’re comfortable, and I don’t ever leave my house looking like shit. Do you think I look like shit right now?” He motioned to himself. He was showered, his hair was styled, and sure, he had a sporty vibe, but it was neat and put together.

“Of course not,” Scott replied. “We just want you to have more of a variety in your choices, Nick. Broaden your horizons a bit.” He shook his head some. “Will you at least meet with her? She’s bringing some pieces that I think you’ll really like. I’m not asking you to toss all your clothes, but just add more to your selections and give you more options.”

Nick studied the older man silently for a long moment. Finally, he sat forward in the chair and wet his bottom lip. “On one condition. Well, two.”

“Sure, what are those?”

“That you make the other four here do the same. Update their wardrobes and offer them more selections. And two,” he ignored the groans from his brothers, “if I don’t like any of it, I’m not wearing any of it. I wear what I like.”

Scott rolled his eyes just slightly then looked to the other four men at the table. “Sorry, fellas. We’ll let you know when we’ve got your stylist appointments set up.” Then he reached for his briefcase. “Tomorrow, Nick. Here at our offices …1:30. Don’t be late.” Then he rose from the seat. “I think we got accomplished what needed to be discussed. You’re all free to go.”

He and the other two management team members cleared the room leaving the guys watching each other.

Kevin broke the silence first, “Are _we_ okay?” He glanced his eyes around the table to the other four that sat there.

“Sure, just as long as I’m not forced into some weird-ass makeover because certain people don’t like my style,” was Nick’s response.

Kevin sighed. “I told you that I support you.”

“Yeah, and thanks to you, now we all have to go through that shit,” AJ tossed out there, scowling at Nick.

“Hey, it could be good for you.” The blond man shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe you’ll find some stuff you like.” He paused. “Did you really think I was going to go through that by myself? Hell no. We’re in this together, remember.”

“Yeah, whatever, Nick,” was his response. He sighed and turned his dark eyes upon Kevin. “Look, I’m good, bro, just as long as you keep the potshots to yourself.”

The other man watched him with a firm gaze. “Are we really not going to discuss your drinking again?”

“Nope, we’re not.” His head shook. “I’m good. I haven’t caused any issues or problems with this group since well before you left, and I’m not going to start. I’m not stupid, and I have a handle on things.”

“Then why lie about your sobriety?”

AJ drew up a shoulder. “I don’t lie. It’s an ongoing process, Kev.”

“More like an ongoing struggle,” Howie commented. He watched his brother with concern all over his face. “We just don’t want this disease to destroy you, Aje.”

“It’s not. I’m a lot stronger and smarter than I was when I was just a kid.” Then his brows drew together. “And for the record, the only drug that I occasionally partake in is marijuana. I haven’t touched cocaine since I got clean the second time.”

“That’s good, I suppose.” Kevin sighed some and rubbed his forehead. “All I’m going to tell you, AJ, is that if you start down that path again …I’m going to do more than break down a door next time.”

AJ watched him and gave a nod of his head. “Noted. But it’s not going that way.”

“So, what? Alcohol isn’t an issue for you anymore?” Brian turned his head and met the other man’s eyes. “You’re cured of your alcoholism and can now drink responsibly?”

“What the fuck is this? Pick on AJ day?” He sighed and adjusted some of the bracelets on his wrist. “I think the difference is that back then, I _had_ to have a drink. I couldn’t get through my day without one. And now…” he shrugged some and smoothed his fingers over the top of the table, “now, it’s not something that I have to have to get through the day or to survive.”

“So, a social drinker?” Brian questioned.

He shrugged again. “I don’t know. But please stop trying to analyze me. Okay?” His eyes looked between all four of his bandmates. “I’m fine.”

“Alright.” Howie held his hands up in a conceding manner. “If that’s what you tell us, then we’ll believe you.”

“Just as long as you don’t become an asshole again and affect the group,” Kevin warned.

“I’ve grown up a lot since then, but I’ll tell you what,” AJ began, leveling his gaze on the oldest member, “I won’t be an asshole again as long as you stick around.”

That made him frown. “I’m not going anywhere. Y’all know why I had to step away for four years.”

“We felt the same way you did,” Nick watched him, “and we stayed.”

“That was your decision.”

Howie sighed. “We are not getting into that shit again. Yes, our previous record label sucked, but we’re with a new one now, and we’re already getting a better experience. I feel really good about this upcoming album.”

“Me, too,” Brian agreed.

“I think we all do,” AJ spoke, glancing around at the others. “But…are we done here? I still have to go see my girlfriend.”

Kevin nodded. “We’re done.” Then he looked to Nick as the five of them rose from the chairs. “And try not to be an asshole tomorrow for the stylist.”

Nick responded with the bird. “Oh, you mean…don’t do stuff like that?” He nodded toward his finger. “Or…this?” And he lifted his other hand, so both hands were flipping the older man off, starting from the room backward, so he was facing Kevin. “Or…how ‘bout this?” Then he swiveled on his heel and strolled out the door.

Kevin just rolled his eyes. “That was mature.”

“Hey, I said I was the one that has grown up, not Nick.” AJ chuckled. He slipped his phone from the pocket of his jeans. “I’ll catch y’all later.” Then he followed the path that Nick had taken, the blond man already down the hallway to the elevators.

It didn’t take AJ long to get down to the parking lot, and soon he was pulling out and heading back toward Meghan’s place. She lived in a townhome with a roommate that was never home, so they were never bothered if he stayed over there a night or two. Though he preferred being at his place the same as she did, he had a feeling he’d be staying the night with her. It was already getting to be evening time, and she would be ecstatic when she got the news that Wes was giving her another chance.

And she was excited and grateful, as AJ found out once he’d arrived and told her the happy news.

“Oh, this is fantastic!” She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, then giggled and danced in place. “Thank you, AJ! I knew you’d come through for me; you always do.” She pulled back and patted his cheek, smirking at him. “You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

“Yeah, I know I am.” He chuckled low and watched her face. “Even though you were bitching about not wanting to work with him or need his help?”

Meghan shrugged. “What do I know? I’m new at this. That’s why I have you.” She curled herself into him. “You are guiding me and showing me the ropes here. I’d be lost without your expertise or your help.”

“You really would be. And there’s no way you’d have someone like Wes Bentley agreeing to help you out, especially after you kicked him out the first time.” He squeezed her toned ass.

“Yeah, I know.” She sighed softly then smoothed her hand along his chest toward his shoulder. “You’re too good to me. There has to be something I can do to show you my appreciation.”

AJ lifted a brow at that. “Well…” he drew the word out, “I think you could figure something out.”

Meghan pulled herself back and watched him with a knowing smirk. “You want me to suck your dick, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t be against it if that’s how you wanted to thank me for saving your career.”

That made her giggle, and she took his hand, leading him to the couch and pushing him down on it. She slipped between his legs then lowered herself to her knees on the floor before him. “You know I love having your big cock in my mouth.”

As AJ watched her thin fingers work his belt loose and then pop open the button and lower the zipper of his jeans, he felt his dick stiffen in anticipation. “You’re a slut for my cock, aren’t you, baby?”

“Fuck yeah,” she breathed out as she finally got him exposed, looked him over, and slowly licked her lips. Casting her eyes up toward him, she smirked. “You better hold onto your hat because this is going to be a wild ride.” Then she lowered her head.

AJ tried to keep his mind and focus on his girlfriend as she worked her mouth and hand on him, making his eyes roll, and his hips lift toward her. He usually did a good job of being in the moment with Meghan when they were in sexual situations. She was a fucking fantastic lay, so there was no need for his thoughts to wander or to dream up some erotic fantasy of a hot chick he’d seen on the street. But as the suction from her mouth caved in her cheeks, and his toes curled at the pressure, he couldn’t help but wonder what blondie (as he was dubbing her until he learned her name) would look like with her pouty lips wrapped around his cock. If she knew how to give head as good as his girlfriend did. What all that silky looking blonde hair would feel like curled around his fingers while her head bobbed up and down between his legs.

The idea of it made him twitch, and he knew he needed to find all that out. The thought of her flawless (at least from what he’d seen of it) body above his, riding him hard and slow, her tits in his hands, her head fallen to the side, and pure ecstasy all over that gorgeous face made that longing appear in his stomach, and he knew he had to have her. Just as soon as he could find her again and convince her to stick around and talk to him, allow him to work a little AJ McLean magic and get all wrapped up in her head the way he managed to do with women.

Then she would think it was her idea, and he’d take her to bed, explore and discover and enjoy that tight body he’d been itching to touch since the moment he laid eyes on her. Afterward, if she was as fucking amazing as she looked, he might go again before he saw her to the door and kissed her one last time. And then that would be it. He’d be satisfied, and she would be satisfied, and that urge to be with her would finally be out of his system. He’d be able to focus on his girlfriend again like he should be doing right now because blondie hadn’t escaped his brain once since their encounter.

Alex really needed her out of there, though; he’d never had a woman invade it like she was, nor did he obsess about them like he was doing right now. That made him feel weak and needy. And he was anything but those. The women were the ones supposed to be fawning and falling over him, not the other way around. Maybe a good, hard, thorough fuck with Meghan would do the trick and force blondie from his mind. Or maybe it wouldn’t. But he’d certainly enjoy trying, and he knew Meghan wouldn’t complain.

And then tomorrow, he was going back to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nick Carter was right on time for his stylist appointment the following day. He strolled into the conference room to find the table had been pushed to the side, and three T-racks lined with clothing, as well as garment bags, were in the middle of the room. Glancing his eyes around and noting he was alone, he set his duffle bag on an empty chair then approached the clothing racks. Most of the items were darker colors; grays, blacks, dark blues, but a few were red, green, and brighter shades of blue.

As he slowly pushed the hangers aside to reveal the hanging items, he gave a small nod because not every piece was as terrible as he thought it might be. There were many button-up shirts, some darker slacks, and more professional items, but he saw some funky graphic tees and quite a few nice pairs of jeans he thought he might not mind wearing. He noticed there wasn’t a sporty style garb in the whole lot, not that he expected there to be. He had enough of those himself. But these didn’t all seem that bad. However, he would not even pretend to like that orange button-up that the color alone made him blanche on.

It wasn’t that he was completely against this idea of updating his style and cleaning up his image, but the fact that it was management that had approached him with it and basically forced it on him with no choice soured his mouth. He wasn’t some teenage kid anymore without a clue as to how the industry worked. He was 26 years old and had been around the block enough times to be able to maneuver this world on his own. And he liked the clothes he bought and wore and was going to continue to wear them. But as his eyes took in the T-racks, he thought that adding a few new pieces to it may not be such a horrible idea.

They were trying to reinvent themselves with this next album; at least that’s the direction they hoped it would go. So, maybe a new style wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Unless they continued to try to change him and force their idea of who he should be onto him and then all bets were off. He’d show up to every event with athletic shorts or joggers and football t-shirts. Would serve them right.

“Oh, you’re here.”

The voice came from his right, and he jerked, surprised by the interruption of his thoughts. “Uh, yeah,” he spoke as he turned to face the woman the voice had belonged to. “I was told…” and he trailed off as his baby blues landed on her, and all those thoughts that had just been pinging around in his brain dissipated. He was left gaping at the gorgeous woman that had come into the room carrying a garment bag, the hanger in her left hand, and the bag draped over her right arm.

She had full, thick, dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders in big loose curls. The top of her head was darker, with the hair becoming a more milk chocolate color as it wrapped around her shoulders and cascaded down her back. It was shiny and looked so soft that he had to curl his hands into fists to keep from reaching to it. She looked taller than she really was due to the brown heeled ankle boots on her feet, so he guesstimated her about 5’6 or 5’7, and as his eyes traveled down her body and back up again, he bit back the grunt that wanted to escape.

She had a fantastic body beneath the dark skinny jeans she had on that showcased long legs, curvy hips, and what he assumed was a nice, full round ass. He’d definitely get a peek at that later. A champagne-colored blouse was tucked at the front into the waistband of the pants and had a high neckline that scooped at the collarbone. She wore a white blazer over the blouse that had three-quarter length sleeves cuffed at the hem. There was an array of brown and brushed gold bracelets on one arm and a tan watch on the other.

But it was her eyes that drew him in and set fire to his soul. Big, expressive, almond-shaped eyes in an earthy brown, and when her head tilted, and the lights in the room hit them, it was like a thousand old copper pennies reflecting his way, and he wondered how many hues her eyes contained. Did they darken and lighten with her moods? Were they swirls of chocolate when she was happy, and the earth after a hard rain when she was upset? Did they light up with joy or darken with sorrow? He didn’t know, but he suddenly wanted to find it out.

“Uh, you okay?” She questioned when he hadn’t said a word to her.

Her voice, that sounded like happy birds singing, forced him from those thoughts, and he shook it some to clear his mind. “Uh, yeah, um…I’m good,” he managed. He offered up one of his charming Nick Carter smiles, complete with the dimple, and took a step toward her, holding out his hand. “I’m Nick.”

She reached for his hand then stopped as she realized that she still held the garment bag in her hand. With a slight chuckle, she motioned toward the racks. “Let me just hang this up.” Then she sashayed around him, her hips swaying and making him bite his bottom lip because yes, that ass was as round and firm as he had thought.

Once the bag was in place on the T-rack, she turned and smoothed her blazer, then offered her hand. “I’m Quinn. Quinn Larson. It’s nice to meet you, Nick.”

As he enveloped her hand into his, the softness of her skin made his fingers long to ghost over her body and discover if she was like that everywhere. His lips curved into a friendly smile, and when her full and pouty lips mirrored it, he couldn’t help the tickles that kicked up in his stomach at how beautiful her smile was and how it seemed to brighten her face. A face with a straight nose, those pouty lips, gorgeous brown eyes that held a depth he wanted to discover, and smooth skin that was a golden hue with pinkened cheeks. This woman was the epitome of gorgeous, and he forgot why he was standing in the room with her because her beauty had knocked him senseless.

“Uh, are you feeling okay?” Those thin, manicured eyebrows of hers drew together in concern as she watched him.

Nick blinked at that and seemed to pull from the stupor she had sent him into. “Um, yeah, yes …I’m good. Sorry.” He chuckled softly and finally released her hand, moving his up and through his styled hair. “Just uh…anxious, I guess with um…the thought of changing up my wardrobe.”

“Oh, well, that’s understandable.” She offered him a comforting smile that warmed him inside and then pushed her blazer away from her hips and settled her hands on them. “I’m just here to guide you through the process. Don’t think that you have to agree to everything I suggest or offer.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Take what you like and leave what you don’t. And if you’re not feeling any of it…” she cast her eyes over to the T-racks then back to him, “then we’ll try again.”

“That uh…sounds really good.” He nodded his head and tugged a bit on the plain black tee he had on. He’d forgone sporty for a more reserved look that morning, pairing the tee with some deep blue jeans complete with the distressed lines around the thighs and behind the knees.

Quinn nodded at that. “Good. So…as you can see…” she turned and held her hand out toward the racks, “I have the items separated by style and color. We’ve got everything from professional, to business casual, to smart casual, to casual. I uh, wasn’t really sure what you’re going for here, so I thought I’d try a variety of things.”

His eyes darted to all the clothing and then back to her. “I have no idea what I’m going for, either.”

That made her big eyes blink.

He chuckled softly at her confusion. “This whole …wardrobe change wasn’t my idea. It was managements. They set it up, and I didn’t find out about it until yesterday.”

“Oh.” That pursed her lips, and then she looked from him to the wardrobe and back to him. “How do you feel about it?” Her head tilted as she took in his appearance. “You look good to me.”

Immediately her cheeks flushed, and he held back the smirk that wanted to form. “I mean,” she waved a hand toward him, “your outfit. It’s basic but put together well, and your jeans are nice. Do you have your clothes tailored?”

“For the most part, I do.” He glanced down at himself. “Not everything, though.”

“What do you usually wear?”

His shoulders shrugged. “Jeans, t-shirts, athletic shorts like basketball shorts …I have quite a few sports tees. But it’s not all sporty. I do own more casual and smart-casual, I guess you call it, kind of things.” He shrugged again. “I don’t know why they’re trying to force this on me.”

“Well, I don’t know either, but shall we get started?”

Nick let his eyes study her beautiful face, and he found his lips curving into a slow smile. “Sure, let’s do it.”

Quinn gave a nod, then turned to the first rack and began to sort through the items hanging there. Over the next hour, she and Nick went piece by piece through the items and separated what he liked from what he didn’t. She didn’t ask questions on something he nixed. Instead, she’d simply nod her head and add it to the growing pile of discarded items. Once he had chosen the pieces that he liked, which included a variety of shirts, slacks, jeans, jackets, and some of the suits that had been hiding in the garment bags, the gorgeous brunette began to compile outfits with what she had to work with then sent him off to go try the pieces on.

It took another hour to get through the wardrobe he had chosen. He would slip into the clothing items and then model them for her, and Quinn would adjust the pieces, look him over, and then change out a shirt or a jacket for something else that might go better with it. It was a process and though it was daunting, having her so close to his proximity made his heart race, and he learned that he liked that feeling. Just like the scent of her shampoo hitting his nose and filling his head with something that smelled tropical and slightly floral made him crave for more.

Nick tried to stay focused, but it was hard when her hands would brush his arm as she smoothed a sleeve, or she’d tug slightly on the jacket and adjust the collars, and then he’d feel goosebumps tickling over his arms and legs. He wondered if she noticed the effect that she had on him. He didn’t think she did because she never once faltered or seemed flushed or flustered being in his presence. It was a strange to have a woman cool and calm and collected and not stars in eyes or swooning over him.

Most women did, and he liked that. While Nick wasn’t quite the connoisseur of one-night stands and random hook-ups (that was AJ’s area of expertise), he did have his fair share of women and took advantage of that. Even when he probably shouldn’t have been, like when he had a girlfriend. Oh, he wasn’t the cheater that his bandmate was, but he strayed more times than he should, and then he’d feel guilty about it and confess. There’d be a huge fight, and she’d either storm off or give him the silent treatment for the rest of the day before they’d finally come back together. Nick would apologize with flowers or chocolates or weekends away to Palm Springs, and his girlfriend, at the time, would make him promise he’d never ever again betray her. Which he would swear on his life he’d behave, and he would for a while. Nick could be the best boyfriend in the world when he wanted to be. But then three or four months later, it would happen all over again, and they’d be back to the fighting and making up and promises to remain faithful.

A never-ending cycle that his latest girlfriend had finally gotten tired of and broken up with him. A week ago, to be exact. At first, he’d been bummed; they’d just celebrated their nine-month anniversary two days before the breakup, but over the last few days, Nick was seeing it as a blessing. Now he didn’t have to worry about hurting someone else or fighting over the fact that maybe he just didn’t love her enough if he could go out and cheat on her. Or spend the money on weekend getaways and expensive bouquets of flowers that she’d just toss all over the yard. He didn’t have to answer to anyone or argue with anyone or listen to any whining or fussing or complaining. He was a free man, and he felt like he might stay that way for a while, at least. No pressures, no expectations, just a single man living the best years of his life.

Which meant he was free to sleep with whoever he wanted with no repercussions or guilt. And he was free to walk away with no promise of a future together because he wasn’t looking for a relationship. Instead, he was looking for a gorgeous woman, like the one before him, to have a good time with until he decided to move on to the next.

But her professional demeanor was making it hard to gauge what she thought of him. And she wasn’t picking up on any of the slight touches he would give to her arm or her shoulder. Or the charming grin that always worked on the women. Always. It didn’t even make her blush. She just stayed focused on the task at hand, and soon enough had the wardrobe he’d selected hanging on one of the racks, the discarded items on the others.

There had been a few pieces that he had nixed that she’d dug back out to try with a certain shirt or for a look she suggested. And once he had them on and looked himself over in the mirrors that had been set up for this, he had to give her credit; he’d liked them. He liked more pieces than he thought he would have, and once they’d sorted through everything and he couldn’t possibly try one more item on, she’d finally released him to go change into his original clothing and began the clean-up.

When he rejoined her, most of the wardrobe items were rehung and in place. Nick grabbed an errant hanger that he passed and returned it to the rack. “So, I think we did good, huh?”

Quinn glanced to him from where she was returning a suit that he hadn’t liked to the bag it had been brought in. She smiled softly and nodded her head, then turned back to her work. “We did good. You have a lot of nice, new things now. I’m sure your management team will be very pleased.”

“Yeah, they better be.” He stretched his back and studied her. “Thank you for your help. I wouldn’t have even known where to begin if you hadn’t been here.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled again at that, then zipped the bag and lifted it by the hanger. “It was fun; you’re a fun guy to dress. I think most anything looks good on you.” She turned and hung the bag onto the metal bar, then adjusted the blazer she wore. “That’s what made it so easy.”

“ _You_ made it easy.” This time he did smirk at her. When she nodded her head and turned back to what she had been doing, the smirk fell away. How had that not even brought a response? He sighed some and rubbed his forehead. “So uh, how long have you been doing this kind of thing?”

Quinn glanced his way. “What kind of thing? Being a stylist?”

“Yeah,” He nodded his head then leaned against the conference table, “how’d you get into this field? How did you come to dressing celebrities?”

“A lot of hard work and determination,” was her answer. She began to gather the discarded hangers and tuck them into the large basket at the base of the T-racks. “I got my fashion merchandising degree and was lucky enough to be accepted into the agency’s internship program my last two years of school. Once I graduated, they offered me a permanent position, and …it went from there.” She rose to her full height and looked to him again. “You’re only my third ‘big’ celebrity that they’ve let me style. I usually get the more lesser-known celebs or just the really wealthy clients.”

“You’re so good at it, though.” And he meant that. It wasn’t just a line he fed her to make her blush or get her attention.

She did smile, though. “Thank you. I guess that’s why I’ve gotten to where I am in such a short time.”

“How short a time?”

Quinn tilted her head. “Well, I’ve been a hired stylist for two years now, and there are some stylists who have been with Vivian Wolfe for years and are not advancing quite like I am.”

“So, should I call your boss and put a good word in for you?”

That made her chuckle, and she shook her head. “No, there’s no need for that. The fact that I’m going back with less than half of what I came with will be sufficient enough.” She motioned toward the items she was taking with her.

“Oh, okay.” Nick nodded, then reached up and smoothed his hair some. “So, uh, how do I get the clothes?”

Quinn lifted a clipboard that hung from one of the T-racks. She unhooked it, then turned it and read it over. “They will be delivered to you. Once I return to the office, I’ll enter in the item numbers of what you’ve chosen, your measurements, and your custom-tailored items will be hand-delivered.”

“By you?”

He hadn’t meant for that to come out, but it did, and then he didn’t want to take it back. Instead, he watched her for her reaction, grinning slightly when she paused and lifted her head, and those gorgeous eyes met his.

“Uh, no, I’m a stylist, not one of the couriers.” She smiled tensely at him then returned to the clipboard. “I think I have all I need from you.”

Nick nodded at that. “Good. Uh, do you need my number in case an issue or something comes up, and you have to get ahold of me?”

Her head shook, and she slipped the pen from the slot at the top of the clipboard and made a few marks on the paper before her. “That’s not necessary. All you have to do is wait for your new wardrobe.” Her gaze lifted, and their eyes met again.

“Oh, okay, I can do that.” He nodded his head, then pushed from the table and stood straight. “So, uh, …do you drink coffee?”

Finally, she gave a reaction that told him he’d caught her off guard, and he smirked to himself. Her eyes blinked at him, and her brows drew together as she watched him. “Do I drink coffee?”

“Yeah, I uh…was going to go to this really great shop near here and pick some up.” He shrugged. “Thought maybe you might need a pick-me up as well after all that.” And his head nodded toward the T-racks.

“Oh.” She watched him for a moment, then inhaled a breath and shook her head. “Uh, no, Mr. Carter, I don’t need a pick-me-up. I need to get back to the office and check the wardrobe in and get your items entered, so I’m not there until 9 o’clock tonight doing it.”

“Right. Of course.” He nodded, then reached and rubbed his shoulder. “And uh, it’s Nick. Mr. Carter is my father, and well… he’s dead now, but I don’t feel old enough to be a Mr. Carter.”

That one caught her off guard as well, he thought, and she tucked the pen back into its slot. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Um, okay, well…thank you, Nick. I will get this taken care of here. You’re good to go.”

If he stayed any longer, she was going to think he was a weirdo. “Right, okay.” He hesitated then offered her another charming grin complete with the dimple. “Thank you again.”

“Of course.”

He nodded his head, then crossed the room and lifted his duffle bag. Sliding it onto his shoulder, he turned to her once more, but she was back to the clipboard, and he sighed at himself. There was not a chance in hell that this woman was even remotely interested in him. She wasn’t married; there had been no ring on her finger. Maybe he just wasn’t her type. With a frown at that thought, he turned and sauntered from the room, closing the door gently behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening, Nick lounged next to his pool, wearing some black boardshorts and a white sleeveless shirt. He sat in one of the chaise lounges that were immersed in the sundeck portion of his pool with his long legs stretched before him and crossed at the ankles and his laptop on his legs. He’d stopped for coffee like he had mentioned to Quinn and then, once home, showered and forced himself to go through his closet and clear out some of the older items he hardly wore or didn’t care for anymore. He’d folded and boxed them up, then set them to the side to be dropped off at The Salvation Army by his assistant, and then he’d gathered his laptop, his phone, the leftover Greek food, and a beer from the fridge before settling outside in the warm evening air with the lights from his patio shining down.

After finishing the lamb meat, the salad, and the grape leaves with the tzatziki sauce, he’d wiped his fingers, finished off his bottle of Corona beer, and then opened his computer. He knew he shouldn’t be doing what he was about to do, but he was curious, and he hadn’t been able to get her out of his mind. Which was strange, and he didn’t know how he felt about that. So, for now, he was going to see if he could locate her online and maybe discover a bit more about who Quinn Larson was.

His Facebook search yielded more results on ‘Quinn Larson’ than he could sort through, so he filtered it until it was doable and then began to scan over the profile pics in the search results. Turns out Quinn was a rather unisex name, and there were a lot of them, male and female, in the area. Unfortunately, he couldn’t locate the Quinn Larson he wanted to find and was forced to give up on Facebook and turn to Instagram.

That returned him an easier selection to sort through under account, and he nearly cheered out loud when he finally recognized her face and selected her name. Well fuck, he thought as the page loaded, and he saw it was set to private, and he couldn’t see a damn thing. This was getting him nowhere.

Just as he was about to close the page, his eyes caught her name, and he saw that she’d listed a middle name of Victoria. Quinn Victoria Larson. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. But now that he had her full name, she might be easier to locate on Facebook.

Back to that app he went, and soon he had her page before him, frowning because it was as private as her Instagram. Well, this was a helpless mission if he couldn’t deduce any information on her. And he wasn’t creepy enough to google search her in hopes of discovering something useful. That felt wrong and like he would be crossing a line. So, he closed out of Facebook and Instagram and shut the screen of his laptop.

He had to see her again; he knew that much. But how? Maybe he could ask for another appointment. Claim that she did such an amazing job, and he loved the new look that he wanted even more wardrobe options. That might work, or …he rubbed his jaw as he thought on his options. He knew the other four would be having stylist sessions soon …maybe she’d be sent again, and he could just conveniently show up. Would that be considered creepy? She might not want anything to do with him if she thought he was stalking her.

With a sigh, Nick leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Or maybe he would never see her again, and she’d be better off for it. She didn’t seem one bit interested in him or his subtle flirting. So that meant she was already involved in a relationship, or he just wasn’t her type, and she hadn’t been impressed with his star power. Or his boyish good looks. Or that charming world-famous grin he had that made panties drop all over the globe. Nope, Quinn Larson was having none of that.

He didn’t like that thought. Which meant that he needed another chance, and next time he’d be more prepared and focused and sweep her right off her feet. Make her weak in the knees and cause her cheeks to blush, and she wouldn’t be able to turn him down. He just needed to figure out how exactly he was going to do all that first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

AJ wove his way through the crowd in the nightclub, a drink in each hand. It had been three days since the whiffle ball incident at the park, and he’d made it an effort to return each day and order some empanadas as he checked out the scene. No luck in running into the beautiful blonde woman again, though. But she had to return sometime, at least he hoped she would, until then he was going to end up gaining weight with all the empanadas he was eating. She’d be worth it, though. Once he saw her again and smooth-talked his way into getting her number and then taking her to bed, all the trouble he went through to get to that point would be so worth it.

In the meantime, he had decided to check out the newest club opening with a couple of his pals. _Delirium_ was in its first week, and already the attention and attendance were insane. There was a line down the block on people that wanted inside, and the only reason AJ and his friends had made it through the doors was because he was AJ McLean, and he was VIP.

Which is where he was currently at, taking a drink to the beautiful redhead that he’d been watching most of the night. She’d finally looked his way and smiled at him, stepping away from the group of women that she’d been surrounded with, and that had been his opening. He’d laid it on strong and smooth, touching the small of her back, leaning in toward her ear to talk, offering her a VIP seat and a drink if she wanted. It had worked, and now he was delivering that drink as she sat on a plush couch in the VIP.

She was a cute girl with hips he could grip, a small waist, and breasts that were straining hard against the sparkly spaghetti-strapped tank she wore. Her long, straight, and sleek red hair fell down her back, and she’d twirl a strand around her finger and giggle as she hung onto the words that came from his mouth. Her eyes were round and bold and a light brown color that was swirled with gold, and while they were fascinating, he wasn’t as drawn to them as he might have if his mind wasn’t still plagued with the sexy blonde woman that he longed to see again.

But this chick, Amber, as she had introduced herself, would do for the night.

“Dude, that girl is _hot_!”

The voice came as the body of his friend, Craig Hartley, sidled up to him. “You’re definitely banging her tonight.” His lively green eyes danced as he looked from AJ over to the redhead, who was adjusting the black miniskirt around her hips and thighs.

AJ smirked his way. “I hope so. She mentioned she can get her ankles up to her ears.”

Craig’s eyes widened, and he laughed, bringing a hand up to smack his friend on the back. “Fuck! Yeah!”

AJ had known Craig Hartley for as long as he’d been living in California. After moving to Los Angeles from Florida, the two had met at the local gym, and a friendship had built over time. Craig was an athletic trainer, and he was loud and boisterous, egotistical, and a horndog. He loved the attention and didn’t want to settle with one woman, preferring to play the field over and over and enjoy the beauty of a woman. He was two years younger than the musician, and though they didn’t have much in common, besides their love for the ladies and their player personas, they’d remained friends over the years.

He wasn’t a stupid man, so AJ knew that a good part of that reason had to do with his celebrity status. Also, it was the fact that he drew the ladies in, and they were just as happy hooking up with his friends as they were with him, so there was plenty of women to share. Since he had been with Meghan, though he wasn’t faithful, he wasn’t constantly popping bottles in the club and gathering a harem of chicks eager to be on his arm or even the same vicinity, so when he did go out, Craig was sure to join up and catch the stragglers that his buddy didn’t seem interested in.

“She has some friends with her.” AJ lifted his brows and watched his friend. “You want me to have her bring a couple of them up here?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Craig smirked and ran a hand over his short, chestnut-colored hair that was styled with gel or mousse and didn’t move when he touched it. His green eyes darted around. “Where’s Jason? I’m sure he’d love to get in on the action as well.”

AJ glanced around. “Who knows. You know he isn’t as into the hooking up scene since he met his woman.”

Jason was Jason Miller, the third of their group for the night. Craig had introduced AJ and Jason, who had more in common with the musician than he did. Jason was of average height with eyes a cloudy gray color, skin that was a deep brown, a killer smile with a dimple in each cheek, perfectly formed cheekbones with a shaved to bald head that was round and smooth, and a body that showed he enjoyed the gym and outdoor activities. He was a financial analyst, and up until he’d finally settled down with his girlfriend Naomi, he was right there enjoying the benefits of having a celebrity as a friend…at least when it came to the ladies.

Lately, he was trying to clean up his image because Naomi did not appreciate being cheated on and wanted better for their relationship. He was trying to behave, but hey, he was still a guy, and he still hung out with Craig and AJ, which meant he was still tempted and maybe occasionally partook in the goods that were offered. None of which his friends would ever admit to anyone.

“Well, maybe if you bring up the hottest of her friends, our man won’t be able to say no.” Craig smirked then released his hand from AJ’s shoulder.

“Yeah, probably not.” He chuckled low, then held up the drinks in his hands. “Let me deliver these, and I will ask her about some friends for my friends.”

“Of course.” He held his arm out in a ‘go-ahead’ gesture. “I’ll be right over here, waiting.”

AJ nodded at that, then continued to where Amber was waiting. Her eyes lit up when she spotted him, looking relieved that he had returned and hadn’t used wanting to buy her a drink as an excuse to escape. “Here we are,” he spoke as he reached the sofa she was perched on and held her drink to her. “One margarita.”

“Ooh, thank you.” She giggled softly and accepted the drink. Taking hold of the thin, black straw that lay against one side of the glass, she swirled the liquid, then lifted and took a sip.

His dark eyes watched her as he drank from his own glass, just straight-up whiskey on the rocks, then took a seat next to her. “So…are you having a good time?”

“Oh, definitely.” Amber lowered the glass and brushed some hair from her face. She turned her body to face his. “Are you?”

AJ tilted his head and slowly let his eyes rake over her. “Mhm, I think it’s going well so far.” He smirked a half-smirk. “But I’m sure it can get a whole lot better.”

“Oh yeah?” She arched her brows at that and sipped her margarita slowly.

“Uh-huh.” He shifted closer to her, letting his hand smooth down and along the bare skin of her inner thigh. “I have a couple friends here. Maybe you grab a couple of yours, and I’ll grab them, and we can go somewhere else…”

Amber leaned into his chest and watched his eyes. “Go where?”

He drew up a shoulder. “My place. Have a little party of our own…” his fingers traced small circles over the pale skin of her thigh that was smooth and soft.

“Hm…” her head tilted slightly, and she reached out, letting the tips of her fingers ghost along the back of his hand, “that might could be arranged.”

That sexy smile of his curved up his lips. “Great.” He lifted his glass and quickly downed the whiskey, feeling it burn his throat and coat his stomach. It was warm and settling, and he thought he might need to have Craig or Jason stop and pick some more up for the house. There was plenty of wine, but not much whiskey left.

“Tell you what,” he spoke as he lowered the glass, then leaned to the side and set it on a nearby table. “Why don’t I go get my friends …you finish your drink and go get yours and meet me in ten at the VIP entrance.”

“Sure, that sounds good.” She leaned in and brushed her lips gently across his, then smirked at him. “I’ll see you in ten.”

AJ returned her smirk with one of his own. “Yes, you will.” He squeezed her thigh, then rose to his feet and started through the VIP. Craig was still where he had left him, and he nodded his head at him, motioning toward the entrance where the bouncers stood to allow those in that were allowed and keep out those that weren’t.

His friend gave a nod that he understood and pushed from the wall to head that way.

AJ continued on, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of Jason. He didn’t appear to be in the VIP, so he stepped over to the railing where the first floor could be seen and looked out. Maybe he’d gone down to the dance floor. But he didn’t appear to be down there either. Or at least, if he was, AJ didn’t see him.

Slipping his phone from the pocket of his jeans, he sent him a quick text, letting him know they were going to be moving the party to his place and bringing some new friends with him, and he needed to meet them in ten. Then he returned his phone to his pocket and made a pit stop at the bathroom before returning to the VIP.

It didn’t take long for Craig to find him, and then Amber strolled up with two leggy females. One with olive-colored skin and big doe eyes, a deep brown color, and the other with golden blonde hair and a heart-shaped face. They wore outfits as tight and skimpy as Amber, and she introduced them as Sophia (the blonde) and Alicia (doe eyes). Craig was immediately drawn to Alicia and her exotic features while Amber practically hung off AJ as if she were letting her friends know he was hers and not to bother.

Just when AJ thought that they may have to leave Jason behind and let him Uber his ass home, he strolled up.

“Sorry,” he apologized as he tucked his phone into the inside pocket of the leather jacket he wore. “Naomi won’t leave me alone tonight.”

“Does she know where you’re at?” Craig lifted a brow at his friend.

“Yes, and she says she doesn’t trust you.” His eyes landed on AJ at that.

“She shouldn’t.” AJ shrugged in a simple manner. “But she doesn’t have to. It’s _you_ she needs to trust.”

“Yeah, and with you bringing the honeys around,” he glanced to the ladies then back to his friend, “she has good reason not to.”

AJ just responded with another shrug.

Craig sighed. “Are you in or out, bro?” His arm that wasn’t draped around Alicia reached for Sophia and guided her to his side. “Sophia’s looking really sexy here. So…if you decide to bail, I don’t mind being shared.”

“Yeah, I can’t.” He shook his head. “Naomi’s already on my ass tonight. I’ve already called an Uber.”

“A’ight, we’ll catch you later then.” AJ clasped hands with him and gave him a bro hug.

“Yup, hit me up. Have fun.” He stepped back from the musician and turned to Craig, giving the same half-hug that AJ had done.

“Oh, we will.” Craig smirked then slipped an arm around each woman. “Ladies, I hope you don’t mind sharing.” They giggled, and he smirked again, drawing them closer against his sides.

AJ just chuckled then let his hand slip into Amber’s. “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

The group left Jason waiting for his Uber and took the VIP stairs down to the first floor. The crowd was heavy as the DJ’s music filled the air, and bodies danced or milled about. AJ kept his hand curled around Amber’s as he led her through the throng of bodies so they weren’t separated. He’d just passed by a group of chatting women when long, pale blonde hair and lightly tanned skin caught his eye.

It jerked his head in that direction and slingshot his heart up into his throat. Was that blondie? He stopped walking and turned his body to see where she had gone because she wasn’t standing where he’d seen her at. It had looked like her; that long pale hair, that creamy golden skin, that tight body he longed to get his hands on.

Maybe it wasn’t, but he had to find out.

“Uh, I’ll be back,” he spoke to Amber as his eyes stayed in the direction that he’d seen the blonde woman at. Then he released her hand and strode off through the crowd, not bothering to wait on a response from her or anyone else.

There were too many people around him, and he craned his neck to see over them and around them. He parted groups with an excuse me, ducked around the shot girls who were carrying their trays full of alcohol filled shot glasses, and caught a glimpse of her as she wove her way easily among the crowd. She had on a sexy red dress, and those hips were swaying side to side as she moved.

The sight of her made his stomach flutter and his chest tighten. What were the fucking chances that he’d spend hours each day at the park only to find her somewhere he wasn’t expecting? He couldn’t believe his luck, and he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. If he couldn’t persuade her to spend some time with him, he would get her name and hopefully her number for future use. But ideally, he wanted to take her home. He’d send Craig a note and cancel their plans, his bud would enjoy all three of the fine ladies with no problems, and then he could focus on blondie.

If she would agree to it.

She had no fucking idea who he was, so why would she agree to something like that? Obviously, she wasn’t a fan and wouldn’t be starstruck living out some fantasy of being with him. Which meant that it might take more than a little bit of flirting and watching her with his soulful eyes to get what he wanted. AJ wasn’t sure if that gave him a thrill at the idea or if it was an effort that he didn’t want to have to do. It’d been a long time since he’d had to work for any pussy. But maybe she’d surprise him.

At any rate, he had to find out.

Stepping around a couple who were making out with no qualms about it, he spotted the red dress disappearing through a door, and he hurried after her, entering the hallway the door was in and glancing around. The bathrooms. She’d slipped into the women’s restroom.

Okay, he could wait. He stepped to the wall opposite the restroom door and leaned against it, his arms folded, and one leg crossed at the ankle of the other.

Two minutes later, the door opened, and a group of women emerged, none of which were blonde and wearing a red dress. He sighed, checked his watch, and ignored the pinging of his phone because he was certain it was Craig.

Another few moments later, the door opened again, and she emerged; blonde hair and sexy red dress. He pushed from the wall and stood straight, opening his mouth to speak but then catching a glimpse of her face and stopping himself. It wasn’t blondie at all; sure, the pale blonde hair, the golden-skinned hue, the slim figure was all the same. But this woman looked a bit older and not as soft and sweet and gorgeous as blondie had been.

Well fuck.

And she was eyeing him with caution.

AJ reached and adjusted the fedora that sat on his head. “Uh, I’m just waiting on my friend,” he lied and motioned toward the restroom doors.

She nodded her head and then sashayed down the hallway to join whoever she had come here with.

With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall. Damn, that hadn’t been her. His brain was playing tricks on him, and that brought a frown to his face. He really needed to find this woman because she was so invaded in his mind that he was picturing her nearly everywhere. Or wishing she was wherever he was. So, he needed to find her and then fuck her senseless just to get her out of his system because shit like this …couldn’t happen again.

With that thought in mind, he stood from the wall then headed out of the hallway to find his friend and see through the plans he’d made for the night.

~*~*~*~*~

AJ made it to the park just after 11 the following morning. His night had been long, but very enjoyable, and after he’d seen the women and Craig out the door, he’d fallen back into his bed and slept a few hours then changed his sheets, showered, and had some coffee. He’d done a quick cleanup of the drink bottles but left most of the work for his housekeeper, and then he’d headed out the door, pulling on a black cap with white skull and crossbones on it.

He had selected to wear a pair of faded jeans in a deep blue color with rips and distressed lines throughout, a white fitted shirt that was plain, with a black leather jacket he left open. He was adorned with an array of necklaces and bracelets and some rings as well as a matching watch. He had white and black Nike sneakers on his feet and then completed the look with dark aviator-style sunglasses with a gray metal frame.

Once he was parked, he made his way across the lush grass to the empanada truck. By now, he’d become a regular and was greeted by name, receiving a plate with two steaming empanadas on it, on the house, Diego insisted when he’d tried to pay. He left a hell of a tip as he thanked them then stepped to the side.

It’s a good thing he liked empanadas as much as he did, or else he’d never want to eat them again after dining at the food truck for the last four days. He needed to have a reason to be at the park, though, because showing up to wander around and look for this woman might be a little weird, and then if he did see her again, she’d surely think he was stalking her. And he didn’t have a niece or nephew he could bring or a dog he could use. So…empanadas it was.

As he lifted the first one from the plate and took a careful bite, steam spilling out from the hole created in the crust, he began to stroll along the path that led from the truck down near the playground and then on to the small pond where some ducks lived. The park was a peaceful place, and he slowed his gait to watch some kids chasing each other in a game of tag, and then there were the couples in love strolling along and holding hands. A few joggers ran by him and, he moved to the side to be out of their way.

Some teens and young adults flew kites, and the playground was full of laughing and giggling children. It made him grin, and he stopped to watch them a moment, noticing two kids on the swings were racing each other trying to swing higher and higher, and when the boy on the left swung forward and up, he noticed the jersey with the number 11 on it and nearly dropped his food.

That was the kid.

The kid who hit him with the whiffle ball.

The kid who was the nephew of… His thoughts trailed off, and his eyes immediately scanned the nearby benches. An elderly couple with a little girl. A mom with a stroller. A gentleman reading on an iPad. And then there she was. Holy fuck, there she was! Seated on a bench in the shade, watching her nephew on the swings and holding a kid’s backpack in her lap. It was blue and red and looked like Spiderman from what he could see of it.

Holy shit, what did he do? Did he just stroll right on over there and sit down next to her and strike up a conversation? Or did he hang back and hope he caught her eye if she ever chanced a glance his way? Ugh, his stomach was twisting, and a weird pressure had filled his chest. What the hell was that about?

Okay, well, he knew well enough that he couldn’t just stand in the middle of the path staring at her like she wasn’t real. Setting the empanada back on the plate, he quickly stepped to the trashcan just off the path and dumped the food into it. He couldn’t eat anymore; his stomach was tying itself into knots, and he knew he would go over there to her. He had to.

“Okay, c’mon, McLean, you got this. You’re AJ fucking McLean. You. Got. This.” He muttered to himself, receiving a disgusted look from an older woman walking by holding the hand of a small girl. She tsked at his language and then hurried the child along to be out of earshot.

“Sorry,” he winced as he apologized. Then he smoothed his hands on the legs of his jeans and stepped off the walkway. Okay, he was doing this. If he didn’t, he’d regret it for the rest of his life. Besides, this was why he’d been to the park every day for the last four. He’d been wanting this moment. So, he would take the chance, and if he scared her again, well then …okay, he didn’t want to think about that yet.

As each step brought him closer to her and that bench, he ran over in his head what he was going to say. What was going to be his excuse for being there? He could say he was there for the empanadas … A realization moved through him, and he nearly stopped walking. The empanadas that he’d just tossed into the trash can. Mother fucker! He should have held onto them.

 _What the hell is wrong with you, McLean?_ He questioned himself. This woman made him stupid. Like for serious, she sure as shit did. First, he’s sounding like a creepy freak just to talk to her again, then he’s chasing strangers through clubs because of her, and now he’s pitching his food because he panics at the first real sight of her. And he didn’t even know her fucking name.

Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this. Maybe he should be going to his car, getting inside, and driving to his girlfriend’s home because that’s who he was in a relationship with. But his legs were not listening to his head, and they continued to the bench, where he dropped down on it beside her and hoped she didn’t have any pepper spray she was going to whip out and douse him with.

“Ya know,” he began as his presence jerked her attention away from her nephew, and those gorgeous eyes landed on him. They widened with surprise, and her upper body stiffened just slightly. He noticed it, but it didn’t deter him, and he continued with his thought, “I think the playground is a much better option than whiffle ball. I mean, your nephew can’t hurt anyone this way. Well, unless he kicks a shoe off, and it comes flying over here and smacks me in the face.”

Her round eyes studied him with a guarded look to them. They shifted toward her nephew on the swings and then back his way. “Don’t be surprised if that happens.”

That voice was like music to his ears. “Oh, I won’t be,” he casually responded, leaning back against the bench and turning his head to watch her. “I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to see you again after the other day.”

That lifted one of her light, manicured eyebrows. “And why is that?”

AJ shrugged in a simple manner. “Because your nephew hit some stranger with his whiffle ball. I mean, that’s got to be mortifying for you. He’s too young to really understand it, so you had to be the one to gather the ball and apologize.” His head shook slightly. “You got lucky that the guy he beaned wasn’t some asshole who didn’t understand how those things can happen.”

Her head tilted, and all her beautiful hair tumbled down from around her shoulders. She had it down, and it was even softer and silkier than it had looked four days ago. There was some wave to it, and as it billowed a bit in the breeze, he caught a whiff of vanilla and peaches, and it made his chest twitch.

“Hmm, you’re right. Instead of being an asshole, he was a bit of a creep.” She drew up her own shoulder. “On that note, I’m surprised _you_ have returned here.” She looked out to the playground then back to him. “Are you by yourself?”

AJ sighed and that and shifted some on the bench to face her a bit more. “I am. I come here for the empanadas.” He motioned in the direction of the truck. “And I was just tossing my trash out when I noticed you over here.” He lowered his arms from where he’d had them folded across his chest and watched her with a seriousness in his tone. “I came over to apologize for being a bit of a creep the other day. I’m sorry. It was weird, and I’m not normally like that.” His brows lifted when her eyes narrowed. “I swear, I’m not!” He held his hands up, palms out facing her. With a sigh, he lowered his arms. “Do you want the truth?”

Her head gave a slight nod. “I think I deserve it.”

“Yeah, I think you do, too.” He sighed, then reached up and rubbed his jaw, his eyes never leaving hers. “The truth is that I was really knocked for a loop with how beautiful you are. I mean, you had me speechless, and I’m not normally speechless either.”

She didn’t respond, just watched him, which he took as a good thing because she could have smacked him with the backpack and stormed off to gather her nephew. But she didn’t, so he continued, “After you collected the ball and walked away, I couldn’t stop kicking myself because I didn’t even ask your name. So, that’s why I approached you.” He lifted a shoulder and hoped his eyes expressed him better than his mouth was. “I just wanted to talk to you again, but uh…in trying to break the ice and start a conversation, I inadvertently scared you off. So again…I’m sorry.” Alright, the ball was in her court now; hopefully, she’d dribble it and pass it back his way instead of grabbing it up and running off said court.

“Oh, well um…thank you for explaining yourself because you were weird, and it did creep me out.” Her hand reached up and brushed the hair from her face that the wind had blown there. Her eyes left him to check on her nephew, and she saw that he was now racing down the slides with the other kid, she returned them to AJ. “You were so cool about being hit with the ball, and then you started asking some personal questions about Hun-uh, my nephew, and it just…” she shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe I overreacted. I can be a bit protective.”

“No,” his head shook at that, “you didn’t overreact. I was being a weirdo creep. I admit that.” He tilted his head some and took in the skinny jeans she was wearing in a darker blue than the previous time he’d seen her. One knee had a rip at it, and the other had a faded look. She paired the jeans with a scoop neck top with black horizontal stripes. It hung a bit loose on her, and she had the front part tucked into the jeans. White simple Ked-like shoes were on her feet, and she had some silver bracelets on her wrists as well as silver dangle earrings of some kind in her ears. She looked even more beautiful than she had the first day, which knocked him for another loop. How was she as gorgeous as she was?

Her full lips, that he longed to taste with his, pressed together, and she studied him, really studied him as if her eyes were seeing through his and not just at him, but _into_ him. It made him slightly uncomfortable, and he shifted on the bench, leaning into the back again and folding his arms across his chest in a motion that felt like he was protecting his soul from whatever she was searching for in there.

“Well,” she finally spoke after a weird silence had come over them, “I’m glad you realize how…strange your behavior was.” She brushed more hair from her face, then shifted her attention back to her nephew and watched him climb up to the monkey bars and attempt to cross. He couldn’t even reach the first bar and gave up, jumping over to the rock wall and scaling it with ease.

“I promise that I’m not some creep,” he spoke once he felt like she wasn’t inside his head or his soul anymore. He shifted and sat up straight again, turning his body to hers. “Let me show you. Let me take you out for coffee or something.” _Anything,_ he thought in his head as he watched her stunning eyes widen again at his words.

She slowly wet her bottom lip before speaking, “You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“Maybe I want to.”

“Why?”

AJ drew up a shoulder. “I told you; you threw me for a loop with your beauty, and my head is still spinning four days later.” He paused only a moment. “I’d really like to take you for coffee.”

She winced slightly. “I don’t drink coffee.”

That made him stop, and he studied her. “Seriously? Or are you saying that as a polite way of turning me down?”

“No,” she gave a short laugh that sped his heart rate up and shook her head, “I’m for serious. I have never been able to stand it.”

“Then how do you wake up in the mornings and get yourself going?” The number of people that he had met in his life that didn’t do coffee was less than the fingers on one hand.

She laughed again and shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know; I just do. I guess I’m a morning person.”

Oh, maybe this wasn’t going to work out after all. No, it didn’t matter if she was a morning person or a night owl or took a nap in the middle of the afternoon. It wasn’t like he was going to be seeing her in the morning anyway. He didn’t do sleepovers.

“Okay,” he pushed those thoughts away and nodded his head, “then we’ll go for smoothies. Do you drink those?”

She was watching between the playground, where her nephew still played, and him and nodded at that. “Yes, I drink smoothies.”

“Perfect.” A wide grin spread across his face. “Then, can I buy you a smoothie?”

Those light blue eyes of hers that reminded him of a cloudless sky, rolled his way. “If I say no, are you going to keep showing up here to convince me otherwise?”

That made him chuckle. “Maybe. I am a big fan of the empanadas and come here often.”

“I might have to find a new park.”

He could see the tiniest of grins trying to form on her lips and knew she wasn’t serious. “C’mon, it’s one smoothie, a way of me apologizing for being so creepy. If you don’t enjoy yourself, then you never have to see me again. _I’ll_ find a new park.” His brows lifted at that. “I’m risking losing the best damn empanadas in the city here.”

That made her sigh, and she gave a small nod of her head. “Okay, alright, yes, _one_ smoothie.” She eyed him. “You drive a hard bargain.”

“Yeah, I know.” He chuckled softly. “Alright, um…when are you available?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” was her response. She sat up and gathered the Spiderman backpack in her hand. “You know where _Pick & Mix_ is?”

He nodded his head. “Yeah, of course.”

“Good. I’ll meet you there at 2 pm.” She rose to her feet and slipped the small bag up onto her shoulder. “See you then.” Then she started for the playground equipment to gather her nephew.

AJ watched her go with a grin on his face. Yes, she had told him yes. Which meant she believed him when he promised he wasn’t a creep. It was a great start, a fucking amazing start. And then tomorrow, as they were seated at a table and sipping their smoothies, he’d lay more groundwork. This was going to work. It just would.

There was only one problem.

“Uh, hey, what’s your name?” He called out to her retreating form.

She heard him because she turned around to face him, walking backward and offering up the prettiest of smiles he’d ever seen. “Tinley.”

“Tinley,” he repeated, more for himself, liking that it was unique and beautiful. “Alright, Tinley,” he spoke louder so she would hear, “I’ll see you tomorrow at two.”

“Yes, you will, AJ,” was her response. Then she turned and continued over to her nephew.

She’d said his name. She remembered his name. It should not have made him feel as dopey and silly as it did, but he couldn’t help himself. He was sitting there grinning like a lovesick fool, and the thought of that made his stomach pitch, and the grin fell away. No, nope, nuh-uh, not happening. Besides, he had a girlfriend. This date, did it qualify as a date? He wasn’t sure, but it had one purpose. He had one mission. She had wrapped herself unknowingly around his brain, and he had no choice but to explore the treasure trove that she was. That’s all. There would be no love or feelings or emotions with this one. Just pure, unadulterated sex. And then he’d move on with his life and not feel like she was invading his head anymore.

Yup, it was the perfect plan.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, AJ pushed himself fluidly from the bench and started toward the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tinley Banks loaded her nephew into the backseat of her white Mazda CX-5, ensuring his booster seat was correctly in place, and the seatbelt was secured. She tucked his Spiderman backpack into the seat next to him, then withdrew his Transformers water bottle and passed it to him. “Here you go, kid.”

Hunter Austin sent her a toothy grin that displayed the top front missing tooth he had. “Thanks, Aunt T.” He lifted the bottle and took a drink.

Tinley smiled at that and ruffled his dark blond hair that was cut short and spiked a bit. “You’re welcome, hon.” Then she stepped back and shut the door.

It didn’t take her long to slip behind the driver’s wheel and get the SUV started. She adjusted the AC then buckled herself up before connecting her iPhone to the USB cord and letting the vehicle pick it up on the Apple CarPlay. “Whatcha want to listen to, little man?” She spoke to Hunter, lifting her light eyes to the rearview and watching his reflection in the mirror.

He was the cutest kid with a splatter of freckles across the peaches n’ cream complexed skin of his nose, his eyes as light and blue as hers, that dark blond hair, the smudge of dirt on his cheek. He had the biggest grin that always showed off his teeth, and just watching him made her heart happy. His face was maturing from that toddler/preschooler into one of a kid, and he was getting taller and losing all that ‘baby fat’. But he wasn’t a baby anymore; he was a five-and-a-half-year-old boy. That half very important to Hunter because it meant he was nearly six. Five more months to go, of course, but according to her nephew, that meant soon.

Tinley loved him with such a strong emotion that she wasn’t sure what to do with it. She had heard that becoming a parent gives you unconditional love for that child and no matter what happens, that love doesn’t fade or waver. Well, what those people failed to mention was that aunts, uncles, grandparents alike also experienced that same unconditional love but without the added responsibility of raising and disciplining the kid. This meant that she was always just flooded with such a strong love for him and the insane desire to spoil him rotten and give him whatever his heart desired just to see that happy grin on his face and watch the way his eyes would light up.

She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. She wanted to be the cool aunt that he would call if there was a problem or an issue he couldn’t face alone or was not comfortable enough to tell his parents about. She wanted him to know that she had his back, and no matter what happened, she always would. Which was why she had agreed without batting an eye to taking a few days off work to help her big sister and her brother-in-law out.

Brynna Grace Banks-Austin, who was four years older than Tinley, was an editor with a publishing company and had to make a business trip to New York to meet with a client. Most of her work was done from her home or the offices in downtown Los Angeles, but occasionally there would be a need for her to meet with a client somewhere other than a Zoom conference room or a conference table at the office building. And when that happened, it was Tinley she and her husband, Kyle Austin, would reach out to.

Tinley didn’t mind in the least. She had plenty of vacation, and personal time she could use to take a week here or a few days there. Sure, she supposed they could send Hunter to a daycare center or hire a babysitter, but it meant that the blonde got to spend more time with him, and he was such a fun kid to hang out with. Besides, no one could take care of him better than she could, except for his mother and, well, his grandmother. Lydia Banks had been a wonderful mom and an even better Mimi.

Tinley wasn’t sure why her sister and Kyle hadn’t asked her parents to take Hunter for the week. She knew that on Kyle’s off days, he wanted to spend his time with his son, but being a firefighter meant that he had a hectic schedule and would be gone 24 hours at a time, or more depending on the kind of overtime he might have to put in. But her brother-in-law loved his job, and he saved lives, and he made a difference in the world, so however he wanted to run things, she, and everyone else, would be okay with it. And that meant that since Kyle was on shift, Hunter was in her care until tomorrow morning.

“Garth Brooks!” Hunter cheered from the backseat. “Can we listen to _Friends in Low Places_?”

She felt a small smirk cross her lips at that. “Of course, buddy.” Lifting her phone, Tinley brought up her Pandora app and took a few moments to arrange a playlist so that she didn’t have to keep selecting the music. “Okay, we are ready to go,” she announced as she tucked her phone into one of the cupholders between the front seats and adjusted the volume. “You ready to sing your heart out?”

“Yes!” Hunter cheered and then immediately fell into the song, his sweet voice singing loud and proud.

It made Tinley happy to see his enthusiasm, and she put the SUV in reverse, checked her mirrors and behind the vehicle, then backed from the spot. As she shifted to drive, and her nephew sang along to ruining the black-tie affair, her thoughts drifted to what had just occurred on their trip to the park and the strange gentleman that she had some weird meet up with tomorrow.

Why had she agreed to something like that? And why was he so intent on seeing her again? She wasn’t sure she believed for one minute that he went there only for the empanadas. Even if they were the best damn empanadas in the city. In the state. In the country. What were the chances that they would have another run-in? Not that their first was his fault or doing. He’d been sitting at the table minding his own business, and Hunter had hit the whiffle ball a little too hard and sent it sailing through the air where she’d watched in horror as it smacked the man’s shoulder.

Tinley wasn’t dumb, and she wasn’t blind either. She had seen the way he’d been watching her as she approached them to apologize and collect the ball. She’d noticed that he’d seemed a bit at a loss for words and then she had felt his eyes on her as she’d walked away. It was strange to have a man’s attention in that manner. Not that she never had before, but none of them had been quite as stupefied as AJ had b,een. Nor did they approach her right after and ask personal questions about her five-year-old nephew.

And then they didn’t stalk the park until she showed back up just to what? Apologize for it? Why did it matter what she thought about him and his behavior? They wouldn’t have had another run-in had he not been staking out the public park every day in hopes of seeing her. Okay, she didn’t know if that’s what he really had been doing. He might have been completely honest in his apology and reason for being there. She didn’t know him; who’s to say he even had time to hang out every day waiting on her to appear. And why did she think she had made enough of an impression that he would even want to do that?

Maybe because the man had been looking at her like he wanted to eat her alive. Plus, there was the fact that he’d just admitted that she was so beautiful it’d rendered him speechless and left his head spinning for four days. Was that true?

Sure, she knew she was an attractive person, but Tinley really didn’t think she was Aphrodite beautiful. But maybe he did and just wanted to talk to her again. Would it hurt to meet him for a smoothie and have a conversation?

She debated that thought as she pulled out from the park and onto the roadway. He wasn’t her type, that much she knew. He had a whole punk/rocker thing going on with his attire, and she hadn’t missed all the tattoos that lined both arms and the one that crept up from beneath the collar of his shirt and over his neck. He looked tough and like he rode a Harley and hung out at biker bars, smoked cigarettes, and hustled at a game, or two, of pool.

Not that it mattered what they looked like, but Tinley was drawn more to the mama boy type. The kind of guy that opened doors, pulled out chairs, said ma’am and sir, clean-cut and clean-shaven and not covered with tattoos or the closely shaved and neatly trimmed beard that AJ had. The type of man that wore polos and button-up shirts, played golf or tennis, worked in business or advertising or finance, something white collar and 9-5 so his evenings were free and focused on her.

So, since he was obviously _not_ the kind of man that she was drawn to…why had she said yes? That gave her pause, and she brought her Mazda SUV to a stop at a red light. Because there had been something in his eyes. Those brown eyes made her think of Devil’s Food Cake, taunting and tempting, curtained by dark lashes like he was rich and bold and seductive.

But for a moment, she had seen past all that, and there had been more depth and more character, and more than tattoos and punk styled clothes contained in them. Like a heavy curtain that had been drawn to reveal an unexpected scene. Before she’d had time to explore that thought, though, that curtain had come back down, and he’d closed himself from her. So, maybe she was curious. And while he was different and rougher and edgier than she preferred, he _was_ handsome. She had to give credit where credit was due. His brown eyes, those dark lashes, a skin tone that was a few shades darker than hers with an olive hue to it. And she’d caught it when he had smiled, and that had brightened his entire face.

At any rate, she would meet this man for a smoothie, and then that would probably be it. Besides, she wasn’t in the market for a boyfriend or dating. She hadn’t been in a long while. Not since her sophomore year at college, really. And here it was two years after graduation. Had she really not gone out with a guy in four years? Wow, time snuck by quickly when you paid it no attention.

It wasn’t that she was against dating; she just hadn’t met anyone that caught her attention enough. Sure, she’d had a few men ask her out, but sometimes it was just easier to say no then to make an effort to go on what would be an uncomfortable first date. All those get to know you questions and awkward lulls in the conversation. There were only so many things one could say about the weather or ways to describe your job. It felt like too much work to put into someone who didn’t have her attention enough to even focus on them when speaking.

Tinley didn’t know what she was waiting for. Brynna didn’t either and made sure to point that out; her little sister was 24 and had only had one serious boyfriend. There wasn’t the perfect guy out there, and she would never know what she really liked if she didn’t get her feet wet and go out on some dates to figure it out. Pressure from her sister was the last thing Tinley needed or wanted. She had time yet and wasn’t in a hurry. She liked her routine, she liked her independence, she liked the fact that she lived by herself, and there was no one leaving wet towels on the floor or not keeping the butter in the fridge as she preferred; no disruption to her easy-going life.

Men only complicated things. She’d heard her sister and her mom both complain about that. The fighting, the stubbornness, the in one ear and out the other, the wandering eyes that she had no time to worry about. Why did she want to bring that drama and stress to her life? Simple, uncomplicated, untroublesome, easy to breathe…that’s what Tinley wanted and liked about her current situation. And when the right guy came along, he would fit into that so seamlessly that she wouldn’t even notice a difference.

That’s what she wanted.

“Hey, Aunt T?”

Hunter’s sweet voice got her attention, and she glanced her eyes toward him in the rearview, her foot pressing the gas and moving on through the intersection when the light changed to green. “Yeah, buddy?”

“Can we go see the horses?”

That lifted her brows. “You want to go see the horses?”

“Uh-huh, Grampa let me ride one, last time. It was so much fun!” He giggled and swung his legs some. “Grampa said you used to ride.”

Tinley nodded her head at that. “Yeah, I did.”

“He said you were good, too. But ya don’t do it anymore.”

“No, buddy,” she shook her head and bypassed the road that would take them back to the Austin residence, “I don’t ride anymore.”

“Why not?”

Why not? The question swirled around in her brain. Because people got hurt when she rode, physically, emotionally, mentally. Bad things happened, and she didn’t want to inflict it on anyone else, so she had stopped. “I guess I just grew up,” she responded with instead.

“I hope I never grow up!” Hunter enthused, looking out the window at the passing scenery. “I like riding too much to stop when you become a grownup.” His head tilted. “Is Grampa not grown up?”

Tinley glanced at him in the rearview again. “Why would you think he’s not a grownup?”

He shrugged his small shoulders. “Because he said he still rides horses. So, if he rides horses, then he’s not a grownup.”

“You are one smart little boy,” she quipped. “And not all grownups act like grownups. Some still act like big kids like your grampa.”

Hunter giggled at that and watched out the window. “I want a horse, but Mommy said that he can’t live in our backyard.”

“Yeah, that might not be the best place for him. Horses like a lot of space to run, and they need somewhere to sleep at night.” She chuckled softly and guided the Mazda up onto the freeway, easily merging into the lane with the flowing traffic.

“He could sleep in my bedroom. I would share my bed.”

Oh, this kid just had her whole heart. “That is such a wonderful and sweet thing to offer, Hunter,” she spoke with a loving grin on her face. “Any horse would be lucky to be called yours and share your bed with you.”

“And I would name him Spiderman or uh…Captain America.”

Tinley laughed softly. “Perfect names. What color would he be?”

“Black with a white nose.”

“I like that.” She grinned and glanced her eyes at him once more. “He sounds absolutely perfect.”

Hunter grinned that wide grin that he’d inherited from his daddy. “I’ll feed him apples and carrots. Grampa says horses like sugar, too. He gave me some sugar to feed ‘em last time.”

“Ooh, yes, horses love them some sugar cubes. But you can’t give them a lot. They’re special treats.”

“Right,” his little head nodded firmly, “that’s what Grampa said.”

“Well, Grampa’s a smart man.”

Hunter grinned at that. “So, are we goin’ ta see the horses?”

Tinley nodded her head. “Yes, buddy, we’re going to see the horses.”

“Yay!”

She couldn’t deny him even if she wanted to. His excitement, the pure joy on his face, the way those light blue eyes would light up with wonder and happiness. She’d take him every day to see the horses if he requested it. Whatever the little man wanted; she would give.

“Hey, Aunt T, will you ride them with me?”

Except that. She would give him anything he wanted but that. With a sigh, she shook her head. “Not today, buddy, but I bet Grampa will.”

He didn’t seem fazed by her refusal, especially when the idea of his Grampa riding along with him gave him wide eyes and hope for a fun afternoon. That relaxed Tinley, and she steered the SUV on down the highway to the horses that her nephew had requested to see.

~*~*~*~*~

The ‘horses’ was the horse ranch that Tinley’s parents owned and ran, had been running since before she was born. It was located off a small dirt road you got to from highway 150 just outside of Ojai’s city limits. It’s where Tinley had grown up and where her parents still lived and probably would until the day they died. _Saddlebrook Ranch_ was the name, and it consisted of stables, riding pens, training pens, fields, trails, and lots and lots of land and trees and open sky and fresh air.

After turning off the small dirt road and passing through the gates, the name of the ranch spelled out on an arc you had to drive under, the entryway would take you around some curves, beside a pasture, some of the training pens, and finally, you’d arrive at the main office building to the left, where the parking was located, and three stables in a line to the right. The living area, the home that Tinley had grown up in, was about a half-acre set behind the stables in a groove of beautiful sycamore and oak trees. A wooden board swing hung on long ropes from the boughs of one of those majestic trees in the front yard, and a path led from the back porch down to a pond that she and her sister had liked to explore and play at when they were small children.

Tinley didn’t take the long drive around the stables to the home, though. She knew her parents would be either in the office building or the stables, so she pulled her Mazda into the gravel parking area and came to a stop.

Putting the SUV into park, she shut off the engine and turned to Hunter, who sat in the back finishing up the McDonald’s chicken nuggets he’d convinced her to stop for along the way. She smiled softly at him as she reached for her seatbelt and released it from around her. “You ready?”

“Yes!” He enthused, shoving the last of the nugget into his mouth and chewing it.

It made her chuckle, and she slipped from the SUV, coming around to his side and opening the back door. She took just a moment to gather the trash and drop it in the front seat to be thrown away once she got home, and then she unbuckled him from his booster seat and let him climb out on his own. He was a big boy, so he didn’t need any help, he assured her.

Then, taking hold of his hand, because they were still in a parking lot and there were a few other vehicles around, she started with him toward the stables, crossing the pathway and thinking she should have made a stop to get her boots, so she didn’t dirty her white sneakers. Too late now. She’d just have to watch where she stepped, and she was so used to doing that it was second nature.

“Grampa!” Hunter’s voice called out, and he tugged his hand from Tinley’s, taking off across the gravel to greet the gentleman that had just stepped from the first stable.

Carson Banks, or as Hunter knew him by – Grampa - was wearing a pair of worn-in jeans, not purposely styled that way; just age and wear, and a long-sleeved plaid shirt in shades of blue, browns, and black. It was buttoned all the way but the top two buttons and revealed a black tee beneath it. He had brown work boots on and a tan and white trucker style hat on his head covering his dark blond hair. When his eyes, so much like his daughter’s and grandson’s, landed on the small boy, a wide grin spread across his face, and he crouched, scooping Hunter into his strong arms and lifting him up into the air.

“Well, hey there, my boy!” He hugged Hunter then kissed his head. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

Hunter giggled and wrapped his small arms around his grandfather’s neck. “Yeah, Aunt T said we could come see the horses!”

Carson’s dark eyebrows lifted. “Oh, is that so?” He looked over to see Tinley approach, and his smile grew even more. “Hey there, sunshine.” He shifted Hunter to one side and used his other arm to wrap around his younger child’s shoulders, drawing her to him in a hug.

“Hi, Daddy,” she greeted him. She slipped her own arm around him and returned the hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah, it’s been a few weeks.” He released her then used both arms to hold Hunter. “How are you? I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah, Hunter wanted to come to see the horses.” Tinley smoothed her top some. “I can never tell that stinkin’ cute face no, so…” she drew the word out and motioned to where they stood, “here we are.”

Carson nodded at that. “So, you want to see some horses, huh, Hunter?” When his grandson nodded his head and cheered, he chuckled, then turned and started into the stable with him. “Alright, let’s go check ‘em out.”

“Uh, I’m going to go say hi to Mom,” Tinley called after them, her father acknowledging her with a wave of his hand. She smiled at that, then started from the stable and across the small roadway back to the building. It was done up more like a one-story ranch style home with black shutters, white siding, and a long, covered front porch taking up the whole front. There were rocking chairs and small tables, potted plants, and even a porch swing.

Tinley climbed the steps to the porch and crossed to the front door, the dark blue painted door wide open with the screen door closed to help keep the pests out. She pulled the screen door open and slipped inside, the cool air from the air conditioner greeting her. She was in the building’s lobby area, a set of offices to the left and a cozy sitting area to the right, complete with dark, rustic styled furniture and a fireplace. Back farther down from the front door was a complete kitchen, a bathroom, and some storage rooms, as well as a back-office that was rarely used. It housed two walls with floor to ceiling bookcases, and the shelves were lined with books, mostly about horses and horse riding and jumping and competitions, but there were some literary classics as well as a set of encyclopedias and a dictionary.

Taking a left, Tinley poked her head into the doorway of the first office and spotted her mother, Lydia Banks, seated at the desk, her fingers punching a calculator as she flipped through receipts. She hadn’t heard her daughter come in, and Tinley took a moment and just observed her. She was a beautiful woman with high cheekbones, creamy, smooth skin, and the same pale blonde hair that Tinley had. It was currently pulled back in a perfectly styled bun. Her clear and crisp blue eyes, that were slightly darker than Tinley’s, were concentrated on her task at hand, and she wore her thin reading glasses with light brown frames. She had on a peach blouse tucked into deep blue jeans, and a white blazer style jacket hung on the back of the chair she was seated in.

“Whatcha doing?” Tinley voiced as she leaned her hip against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest.

Lydia jerked at the sudden voice, and her head lifted. When her eyes landed on the figure in the doorway, the surprised face melted into one of joy, and she smiled, setting the receipts down and pushing her rolling chair back from the desk. “Tinley, what a surprise. I wasn’t expecting to see you.” She rose from the chair as her daughter pushed from the doorframe and entered the room.

“Yeah, I’ve got Hunter today, and he wanted to come to see the horses,” she explained her reason for being there. “How are you?” She met her mother, who had rounded the desk to greet her daughter with a hug.

“I’m good, baby. How are you?” Lydia stepped back and let her eyes drift over her form. “Are you taking care of yourself? I feel like you’ve lost some weight since I last saw you.”

Tinley chuckled at that and brushed some hair from her shoulder. “I haven’t lost any weight, Mom.”

“Well, you look beautiful, dear.” She leaned in and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “So, Hunter is here?”

“Yup, with Dad out in the stables. He seems to really enjoy visiting the horses.”

Lydia chuckled softly. “He really does. Your father told Brynna that he was going to get him one for Christmas.”

That lifted Tinley’s eyebrows. “Oh yeah?” She smiled at the thought, trying to ignore the lick of fear that thought induced in her. “Hunter will just be over the moon.” She sighed and glanced around the office, then back to her mom. “So, things are going well here?”

“They’re great.” Lydia propped herself against the edge of the desk. “We’re nearly full of boarders, and we’ve got so many new riders signed up for lessons that we’re going to have to schedule a third beginners’ class just to fit everyone in.” She eyed her daughter. “We are in the market for another instructor.”

“Oh wow, Mom, that’s fantastic that business is booming, but no.” Her head shook. “I love you, and I love Daddy, and I love this ranch, but you can’t ask me to be an instructor. You know I don’t ride anymore, and you know how busy I am.”

Lydia sighed at that. “I know, and you’re right. Though, I think it’s silly that you gave up riding and jumping. You were so good at it, honey. You loved it.” Her bright and bold eyes watched her daughter. “You do know that what happened wasn’t your fault, right?”

Tinley sighed and rubbed her upper arm. “I don’t want to get into that. I came in here to say hi and see what you were up to. Not have a therapy session.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” She stood from the desk and touched her daughter’s arm. “Oh!” Her eyes widened, and she sent Tinley an excited grin. “Guess who is back in town?”

That was more like it; gossip and fun conversation with her mom, not analyzing her reasons for hanging up her riding hat and boots. “Uh, that Johnson boy?” She guessed, naming the kid of one of her parents’ friends.

Lydia shook her head, then blinked. “Well, yes, he is, but that’s not who I was referring to.” She smirked at her daughter. “Tyler West.” When she was greeted with a blank expression, she sighed and waved a hand. “You know, honey, his parents are Larry and Betsy West. We boarded their horses for about seven years. Tyler joined the Navy, and he’s been stationed overseas for the last year.”

Tinley arched her brows. “Tyler West …”

“Yes, Tinney,” she spoke, using the nickname she’d given her child when she was young. “Betsy and I tried to set you two up two years ago; after you’d graduated from California State.”

Ooh, _that_ was Tyler West. She hadn’t remembered what the guy’s name was, but she certainly remembered her mom being relentless about meeting this boy, and he was in the Navy, and he was so handsome, and he would be perfect for her. She successfully evaded every opportunity, and then he’d been sent abroad, and that had been the end of that.

But now, he was back. Oh goodie.

“So, is he just visiting on leave or something?” She questioned, hoping that her mom wouldn’t start her silly antics again and partner up with Betsy to set their kids up.

“He’s actually going to be here for a bit. He got assigned to the local Naval base.” She watched Tinley. “Which means….”

“No,” Tinley interrupted her. “Please don’t try and set me up with him again. You know I avoided it last time.”

Lydia sighed. “But honey, he’s so handsome and well-mannered, and I think you two would just be so cute together.” Her eyes watched her daughter with concern. “You’ve been living like an old maid, baby, and you’re not old. You’re supposed to be using your twenties to get out there and figure out what it is that you like and what you want. Date men. Date lots of men. Enjoy yourself. Go to parties and take trips, and don’t be so serious about life.” She sighed softly. “You’re going to wake up one day, and you’ll be my age, or older, and regret so much because you didn’t get to live your best years feeling alive.”

“No, I’m not,” was her calm response. “And I can’t afford to just take trips. You kind of need money to do that and if I don’t work, then I won’t have any money. Besides, I like my job. It’s important, and I make a difference in people’s lives.”

“You need to make a difference in _your_ life.”

“I do. I plan events and benefits and galas and parties that bring in money to fund research and medicine and equipment that save lives, Mom. That’s important.” She watched Lydia with a serious expression. “I like making a difference and helping people that way. I also babysit Hunter, and I’m really hoping that I’m making an impact on his life, and he’ll grow to be this amazing and positive member of society.”

“Baby.” Lydia reached and took her hands into her own, then she guided her to the black padded chairs that sat opposite the desk. She lowered herself into one, and Tinley took the other, their hands still connected. “I think it’s wonderful what you do. I know you love it, and yes, you do help save lives. That is important, I agree with you. And so is Hunter and your impact with him. He needs more influence than what his parents offer, and he gets that from you. That boy adores his Aunt T.” She smiled at that thought. “But you’ve got to get out there and experience life. You’ve got to date some men, you’ve got to take your friends up on their offers of a night out on the town, you’ve got to make silly and stupid mistakes. Get a tattoo, pierce your belly button, chop all your hair off and dye it black.” She blinked at that. “Okay, maybe not that one. Don’t do that.” Her hands squeezed Tinley’s. “I love your hair, baby, it’s beautiful, don’t change it.”

Her daughter laughed and returned the squeeze, then slipped her hands from her mother’s. “No worries there, Mom. And why are you wanting me to become a rebel, suddenly? I like my life. It’s comfortable and safe and so easy going.”

Lydia sighed at that. “What it needs is a shakeup, Tinney. Someone needs to grab hold of this snow globe that is your life and just,” her hands lifted, and she shook an imaginary snow globe hard, “get it all kinds of mixed and shaken up, so all that snow is just fluttering around everywhere.”

“Well, that just sounds like complete disarray and lots of stress.”

“It sounds like life and being alive to me.”

Tinley sighed at that and rubbed her forehead. “Okay, well…” she made a decision and lowered her hand, meeting her mom’s gaze again, “you’ll like this then. I uh…well, I had a weird run-in at the park this past week and …sort of met someone.”

Lydia’s brows lifted as her eyes widened. “You met someone?”

“Well, not...met someone like …you’re thinking,” she explained. “But uh…yes, I kind of did. And…” her head tilted some, and she shrugged, “I’m meeting him tomorrow for smoothies at _Pick & Mix_.” Then she blinked. “That’s uh, a smoothie place in Thousand Oaks.”

“Right, I’m familiar,” came Lydia’s response. “We’ve taken Hunter there before.” A tiny grin tugged up the corners of her mouth. “So, who is this guy? And just how did you meet him?”

“Hunter hit him with a whiffle ball.”

Her mother blinked at that. “Come again?”

Tinley chuckled and nodded her head. “Yup, we were hitting the ball, and I tossed it to him, and he swung and well…you know how good he is at baseball, and he hit that sucker clear across the park. It smacked the guy in the shoulder, so I went over to get the ball and apologize. I felt so bad. I know it’s nothing like being hit with a baseball, but those suckers can still deliver a punch.”

Lydia nodded her head. “Yes, I imagine they can.” Her smile grew. “So…you apologized, and he asked you out?”

“Not exactly.”

“Oh,” her lips pursed, “then what happened?”

She reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I apologized, and he said it was no big deal …and then I walked away. But then he came over to me,” she quickly added when her mom opened her mouth like she was going to speak. “And he started asking me these questions about Hunter, and it was really weird, so I gathered Hunter, and we left.”

Lydia was quiet for a moment as she digested the information. “So, where is the part where he asked you out, and you agreed to meet him at _Pick & Mix_?”

“Well, that happened today. The whiffle ball thing was the other day,” she explained. “He showed back up today, and I was watching Hunter on the playground, so he came over, and he basically apologized for being weird, said that he had been caught off guard with my beauty.” She shrugged. “We chatted a little bit, and he said he promised he wasn’t some weirdo, and then he asked me for coffee so he could prove that he was a normal guy, I guess.”

“Coffee or smoothies? And he’s right, baby, you’re breathtaking. You probably had him stumbling all over his words and feeling a fool.” That made her giggle then she cleared her throat. “Sorry, continue.”

Tinley chuckled softly and shrugged. “Who knows, but I told him that I didn’t drink coffee, so he asked me if he could buy me a smoothie instead. And…for some weird reason, I agreed, and we’re meeting at _Pick & Mix_ tomorrow afternoon.”

“Good.” Lydia smiled brightly at her daughter. “That’s so wonderful to hear, honey. You need to get out there and get back into the dating game.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a date, necessarily.” She pressed her lips together. “I think it’s more …just two people meeting to chat while they drink some smoothies.”

“If he asked you, and he’s paying for your drink, and you’re going to have conversation, then it’s a date. A casual and unofficial one, but a date all the same.” She wiggled her brows. “What are you going to wear?”

Tinley’s eyes widened. “I need to worry about that?”

“Well, you want to make a good impression. Obviously, he thinks you’re gorgeous, which is true. But the right outfit can make or break the mood.” She crossed one leg over the other. “Maybe a cute dress.”

“It’s a smoothie shop, not a four-star restaurant.”

Lydia frowned slightly. “A casual dress, honey. Or some nice jeans and a pretty top.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of some sweatpants and one of my old college tees.” She watched her mother with a blank expression.

“Well, if you’re aiming for him to never call you again, then that’s the perfect outfit.”

Tinley sighed. “I’ll find something, Mom. Don’t worry. I won’t show up looking like a vagabond.”

“Good, because I know I have taught you better than that.” Lydia chuckled softly, then arched her brows again. “So, tell me about him. What’s he look like? Is he cute? Sexy? Does he make your tummy flutter?”

“Mom…” she sent her an unamused expression.

“What? Those are good questions. I’m just trying to paint a visual picture in my head, honey.” She nudged her arm gently. “Now, spill.”

Tinley contained the eye roll she wanted to direct at her. “Well, he’s definitely not someone you would think to set me up with.” She chuckled low at the confusion on Lydia’s face. “He’s got tattoos.”

“Your father has tattoos.”

“Yeah, two. This dude’s arms are covered. They call ‘em sleeves when they go from your wrists all the way up the arm.” She motioned to her arm for an example. “I mean, he had short sleeves on the first time we met, so I can’t be sure how far up the tatts go, but they covered every part of his arms that I could see. Some on his hands, too. And one peeking out from the collar of his shirt and up on his neck.” And she touched her own neck.

Lydia’s eyes widened some at that. “Oh my, I don’t know if that sounds dangerous or sexy.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tinley chuckled. “And uh…he has a punk rock kind of vibe going on. Studded belt, band tees, leather jacket, black painted nails.”

Her mother’s eyes stretched even more. “His nails were painted black?”

Her blonde head gave a nod. “Yup. And this really rich, soulful voice, too. Like…a bedroom voice, I think people would say.” That made her laugh, and she shrugged. “I don’t know why I agreed to meet him. Maybe I shouldn’t. I mean …he’s so …different, and I’m …not anything like how he is.”

“Hush right now, Tinley Paige Banks.” Her mother held a finger out toward her, a warning tone in her voice. “You don’t have to be exactly like someone to go on one date. You don’t have to be exactly like someone to date them. You don’t have to be exactly like someone to get married. And…just because he is covered in tattoos and wears black nail polish or has wild and crazy hair…” she trailed off and studied her daughter. “Does he have wild and crazy hair?”

Tinley shrugged. “He was wearing a hat both times I saw him, so I can’t really answer that. I know it’s dark. He’s also got a short, trimmed beard and mustache. A bit more than a goatee but not really full, ya know. And…” she did feel her heart give a kick at the thought of his eyes, “he has beautiful eyes. They’re brown, and dark but light at the same time, if that makes any sense.” She drew up one shoulder. “But they’re really expressive and …I think there’s more to him than what his appearance is. I think that’s why I agreed to it. I was curious, and…he’d show up every day just to find me and keep talking to me if I turned him down.”

Lydia chuckled. “Then it sounds like you made the right decision.” She shrugged. “One date isn’t going to hurt you. Maybe there will be more to him than what he portrays on the outside. You can’t judge a book by its cover, my dear. And…” she lifted a brow, “if you don’t like him, then you don’t have to see him again.”

“Right. You’re right.” She nodded her head then sighed softly. “But now you have me thinking I need to go home and scour my closet, so I show up in the right thing.”

“You will, honey. You’ll be beautiful, and he’ll be completely smitten.”

Tinley laughed softly. “Yeah, maybe.” Then she stretched and rose from the chair. “But enough about that. You want to go see Hunter?”

“Of course. And why don’t you two stick around and have dinner with us tonight.” Lydia stood as well.

“That’s probably doable.”

“Good.” She slipped her arm around her daughter’s shoulders and steered her from the room. “You do know you have to call me tomorrow evening after this date to let me know how it went.”

That made Tinley laugh. “Mom!” She shook her head. “I’m not calling you.” A beat. “Okay, _maybe_ , I will.”

“You will.”

“Maybe.”

“You will.”

“Maybe.”

Lydia smirked as they stepped from the office and out onto the porch. “You will.”

Her mother’s persistent attitude made Tinley playfully roll her eyes. “Maybe.”

Lydia laughed softly. “Well, it’s better than a no. So, I’ll take it.”

Tinley just laughed then started off across the lawn toward the stables to join her nephew and dad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nick strolled down the hallway, his phone in one hand, and his eyes darting from the screen to the hall before him then back again. He’d just dropped off some paperwork that he was supposed to have turned in weeks ago to the management team. It wasn’t anything big or majorly important, which is why no one had been on his ass about getting it in, but it was certainly needed to move forward with the album. To be honest, he’d forgotten all about it until he was sorting through the shit on his desk and unearthed it at the bottom of a random pile of folders. Oops.

So, off to the office he’d gone, dropping it off with the administrative assistant, and now he was on his way to meet some friends at one of the local courts for a friendly game of basketball, or two. Therefore, he was dressed in red, with a thick white stripe on the sides, basketball shorts, and a sleeveless white tee, white socks, and red and white sneakers on his feet.

He was still waiting for his new wardrobe to arrive. But seeing as how it’d only been three days since the appointment, he knew he probably had at least until next week to go. But that was okay. He’d used the last few days to sort through all his items and toss out the old to make way for the new. His assistant, Jordan, had dropped a bunch of stuff off with the local Salvation Army store, and then they had tossed whatever wasn’t donatable.

Now, all that was left was to wait for the new things. And wonder how the heck he could have another run-in with Quinn. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but he’d visited her Instagram and Facebook at least two more times since their initial meeting. They were still private, and he hadn’t been able to learn anything new about her, but he’d found himself studying the profile picture on her Facebook. It was a selfie she had taken with a black and white effect, and it left her looking gorgeous and a bit old Hollywood style with her hair in big curls and her lipstick a deep color.

Nick wasn’t sure why he was so intrigued by this woman. She was beautiful, hell yes, she was, but there was this innate need in his chest to just be near her again and see that beautiful smile or stare into those gorgeous eyes or listen to that melodious voice that could soothe him. And then he felt a little weirded out by that fact because he didn’t know this woman and she didn’t know him. He knew nothing about her, what she liked, disliked, what made her laugh, what upset her, how she drank her coffee, did she have a big family, and was she even single.

But that meant he would have lots to discover because he _was_ going to see her again. He just needed to figure out how.

He was passing by the conference rooms with his mind lost in thought on how to solve his dilemma when a sudden laugh filled his head, and he blinked, coming to a stop. That laugh; so sweet with a slight throaty tone…he knew that laugh. Slowly, his head swiveled to the closed conference room door to his left, and he studied it a moment. Was it possible? Could it be?

No, no, there’s no way his luck would be that easy. That wasn’t Quinn. That had probably been someone else, and he just had the gorgeous brunette on his brain, which made him _think_ it was her.

But when it came again, and the laughter trickled into his soul, he knew.

Stepping forward, Nick pocketed his phone and had his hand on the doorknob, pushing the door to the room open before he’d even realized it. He stepped into the room, his brows lifting at the sight of Howie standing before the same mirrors he had been, wearing some fitted jeans and a funky shirt. It was more AJ’s style, and he thought his bandmate looked a little weird in it.

Their eyes met in the mirror when Nick’s entrance caught Howie’s attention. His brows drew in confusion, and he turned toward the tall blond. “Nick, hey …”

Nick let his eyes shift around the room. Howie was alone. Maybe he really had been imagining it. “Um…hey. I…sorry, I was just…leaving.” He started to step back into the hallway and swing the door closed when Quinn emerged from behind the curtains that had been hung as a makeshift dressing room, carrying two or three other t-shirts in her arms.

She stopped when she noticed the blond man, and her mouth formed a small ‘o’.

That _had_ been her. Relief flooded through him, and he stepped back into the room and shut the door behind him. “Uh, hi.”

Quinn watched him. “Hi.” She looked to Howie then back to Nick. “Uh, is something wrong? Was there a problem with your wardrobe?” Then her face formed a small frown. “No, it’s only been a few days. I haven’t received the notice that your items are ready for delivery.”

“Yeah, uh, no, I haven’t gotten them yet.” He shook his head and did his best to ignore the other man in the room. “I…I was dropping some stuff off, and I heard you. So, uh…I thought I’d come to say hi.” A beat. “So, hi.”

“Oh, well, hi.” Her eyes studied him with a bit of confusion.

Nick couldn’t help the grin that formed on his lips. “Hi.”

Howie’s dark eyes shifted between the two, and he cleared his throat. “Okay, well, obviously, this shirt is not the right style for me. So…I’m just going to go …go over here.” And he stepped to the curtain, slipping behind it and out of sight. “Someone should show it to AJ, though. I think he’d like it,” he called out before he went quiet.

Quinn looked toward where Howie had disappeared to then back to Nick. “Uh…yeah, that shirt didn’t seem like him at all.” She shook her head, then stepped to one of the T-racks and took down two hangers.

Nick ran a hand up through his hair. “You should definitely show it to AJ, though. Howie’s right; he’d like it.”

She drew up a shoulder as her hands slipped hangers into the shirts. “I would, but I’m not scheduled to work with him.”

“That’s probably for the best.” A lick of jealousy flared in his chest at his thoughts. “He’d probably hit on you and ask you out.”

“The same way you did?” Her eyes darted his way then back to the material in her hands, and she turned, hanging them onto the rack.

That brought a slight flush to his cheeks. “Well, uh…I guess I did that, but AJ would be a lot more forward, and he probably wouldn’t take no for an answer. He can be a stubborn SOB.”

“Ahh, well, thanks for the heads up.” She straightened the blouse she wore that was an ivory color and tucked into a black pencil skirt’s high waist. “If I do come across him, I will make sure he knows _not_ to ask me out because it’d make his bandmate jealous.”

Nick’s eyes widened some at that. “I…never said it would make me jealous.”

“Oh, I’m not talking about you.” She moved to the second T-rack that had been lined up and took down a garment bag.

Well, now he was just confused. “Then who are you talking about? The rest of them are married, well, except for Howie, but he’s been in a relationship for so long it feels like he’s married.” He frowned a bit. “They better not be asking you out because then I’d have to kick their asses.”

A slight smile played across her lips and then disappeared. She unzipped the garment bag and peeked inside, nodding her head and pushing the bag away to reveal a black suit. “Because they’re married or because you’re jealous?”

What the hell was going on here? He rubbed his forehead, feeling confused. “Um…both, I think.” He shook his head as if he were trying to shake the conversation away. “Anyway, do you want to go for coffee with me?”

“You’re a lot more forward today,” she mused, her eyes glancing at him and then back to the suit. She hung it back on the rack, folded the bag, set it aside, and then smoothed the jacket’s sleeves out.

“I’ve had time to think,” was his response. “So…coffee?”

Quinn turned to face him. “I’m still working, Nick.”

“All the time?”

She drew up a shoulder. “Pretty much.”

He gave an exasperated sigh. “You can’t work _all_ the time.”

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to go out with you.”

Howie’s voice came from behind the curtain, and the blond man frowned. “Stay out of this, D.” He cut his eyes back to her. “Is that true?”

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, then closed it and let out a soft sigh. “Look, Nick,” she began slowly. “I’m sure you’re a really good guy-”

“Eh, he can be an asshole at times,” Howie chimed in, interrupting her and still behind the curtain.

Nick flipped the black curtain off then frowned at himself because Howie hadn’t seen that. He turned back to the beautiful brunette. “What’s the but?”

She sighed softly again. “You’re a client, Nick. And…” she waved her hand around at their surroundings. “You’re …all this. I just don’t think I want to be involved in …that.”

His brows frowned as he tried to piece together what she was implying. “Because I’m a celebrity?”

Quinn didn’t respond; instead, she turned back to the T-racks and unhooked the clipboard. “I really have to get this appointment with Howie finished.”

“No, wait a minute. That’s not fair.” He took a step toward her, gently taking hold of her arm, and turned her to face him. “You can’t throw something like that at me and not give me a chance to defend myself.”

Her big brown eyes studied his face, and her shoulders drooped some. “You’re right,” she conceded. “Whatcha got?”

“It’s not fair to assume that just because I’m a celebrity that I’m all …that. Whatever that even means.” He frowned just a bit. “You at least owe me a chance. I’m human like everyone else. I put my pants on one leg at a time.”

“Ha!”

His eyes shot to the curtain. “I swear to God, D, if you make one more sound, I’m going to come back there, and it’s not going to be fun for you.”

“My bad. Carry on, brother.”

Nick rolled his eyes and turned them back to Quinn. “It’s just coffee. But if you don’t want to do that, we could do something else.” He shrugged as he thought it over. “Uh, we could do lunch or dinner. Take a walk on the beach, go to the boardwalk, the arcade, um…drive the coast, go to a museum, visit-”

“Surf?”

His blue eyes blinked as she interrupted him. “Excuse me?”

Quinn drew up a shoulder. “Do you surf?”

“Yeah. I do, actually.”

A small grin formed on her lips. “Good. Me too. You want to do something? Meet me tomorrow morning at Ocean Park and bring your gear. We start at 5:30.” She eyed him then returned to the clipboard.

Nick just watched her. “Um…okay, yeah,” his head gave the nod, “I can do that.”

She glanced his way once more. “You know where it is?”

“Yeah, Santa Monica,” was his response. He took a step back and nodded his head again. “Alright, great. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.”

She nodded. “Yup, I’ll be there.” Then she turned back to the T-rack and returned the clipboard, lifting the suit she had unbagged. “Are you ready to try a suit next, Howie?”

“Am I allowed to speak again?”

Nick scowled at him. “Shut up, D.” Then he turned back to Quinn, offering up his charming grin. “Okay, have a good rest of your day. I’ll see you tomorrow. You can eat shit, D,” he directed toward the curtain as he turned and made his way to the door. Quinn wished him a good day as well, and then he had the door open and was back in the hallway.

With a sigh, he leaned against the wall next to the closed door. Well, that hadn’t gone like he’d planned it to, but he was going to see her again. Eventually, his Nick Carter charm had worn her down, and she had agreed to do something with him. Surfing though? There wasn’t a whole lot of conversation that could be done on a surfboard while you’re bobbing around in the ocean. But on the plus side, he’d get to see her in a wetsuit.

That formed a grin on his lips, and he pushed away from the wall, starting for the elevators. Surfing wouldn’t be so bad, and maybe afterward, she’d be up for some brunch. Or doing something else. He’d be down for whatever, as long as he got to see those breathtaking eyes of hers again. The thought put a pep in his step, and he headed to meet up with his friends, feeling confident with himself.

~*~*~*~*~

At twenty minutes to 2 pm, AJ jogged down the steps of his house. He was showered, teeth brushed, cologne on, and dressed in a pair of darker jeans, almost a black color but not quite, that were a skinny leg, rips at the knees, and cuffed at the ankles. He had pulled on a plain white shirt that was a bit of a longer style and then tugged a lightweight, tan-colored sweater over it. The sweater was loosely knit and breathed, so he had no problems wearing it in the summer months and being too hot. The hem of it went past his hips in a relaxed and sexy manner, and he adjusted it so that one side dropped lower and the other the hem sat at his hip. He pushed the sleeves up to just under his elbows and then had finished the look with matching tan converse sneakers and gold and brown aviator sunglasses. He wore his usual bracelets and rings and a gold and silver watch and tucked his wallet into the pocket of his jeans as he hurried down the steps.

It would take him about 12 minutes to get to the _Pick & Mix_, and he wanted to arrive early enough to beat Tinley there, so he had to leave now. Reaching the first floor, AJ rounded the banister and lifted his car keys from the decorative bowl on the foyer’s accent table. He had styled his hair nicely, so he didn’t bother with a hat and slipped his phone into the pocket opposite his wallet.

Hopefully, she showed up. She seemed the type that was true to her word and would do what she said she would, but he didn’t know her. However, if she stood him up, he knew how to find her again, and he would, 0ver and over until she either reported him for stalking and harassment or showed up next time. That made him chuckle, and he started for the front door.

The soft click of the lock disengaging brought him to a stop, and he frowned slightly, watching as the front door swung open, and Meghan stepped inside. Her eyes lit up when she spotted him, and she grinned brightly.

“Hey, baby.” She closed the door behind her and tossed her small, red handbag into the chair there. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m so over people today. I was hoping we could just chill. Maybe lounge by the pool or watch a movie in your theater,” as she spoke, she approached him and slipped her arms around his waist, snuggling close. “Ooh, you smell amazing.”

AJ tried to hide the annoyance that was settling into his stomach. Why? Why was she here? Right now? When he needed to leave. “Yeah, I just showered,” was his response, choosing to ignore her suggestions for their afternoon. “And I was just on my way out, actually.”

“Oh.” She leaned back from him and let her eyes trail over his body. “Wow, you look hot. Where uh…where are you going?”

He slipped his sunglasses over his eyes. “I have a meeting, babe. You’re welcome to hang here until I get back, but I’m not sure when exactly that will be.”

“Really? Do you have to leave? I just got here.” Her lips formed a pout, and she tightened her hold on him.

“You could have texted me first. I would have told you to save your time and head on over once I was home again.” He arched a brow over the frame of the shades in her direction.

“Well, I had been trying to surprise you.” She frowned, then released him and stepped back. “What kind of meeting is this, anyway?”

“Work stuff, babe.” Watching the pout on her face made him feel guilty, and he sighed. “Just hang out here until I get back, okay? There’s plenty to do here. And once I return, we’ll have the whole night.”

“Promise?”

AJ smirked, then leaned and kissed her lips softly. “Of course.”

“Alright…” she relented with that pout still on her face. “Will you be home in time for dinner?”

AJ shrugged at the question. “I really don’t know. I’ll be home as soon as I can, though, okay.” He reached out and touched her cheek. “Just enjoy yourself here; do some swimming, work on your tan, watch a movie.” He met her eyes. “Relax and meditate.”

Meghan nodded her head, then hugged herself. “Sure, I’ll stay busy.” She studied him for a moment then motioned her head toward the door. “But uh, you better go on to your meeting. The sooner you leave, the sooner you’ll be back.”

“Right. Yes. Thank you.” He grinned at that, then leaned and kissed her cheek. “Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” Then he turned and strode to the door, pulling it open and glancing at her once more before slipping outside.

He made it to his car and inside with no problems. He had half expected Meghan to emerge from the home in hopes of keeping him there, but she didn’t. Maybe she should have. Maybe she should have forced him back into the house, so he didn’t meet this chick; this woman that was so embedded in his brain that she was always in his thoughts. This woman that he was longing just to set his eyes on again. AJ wanted her, he knew he did, but the strength of his feelings and the curling need to feel her skin and touch her hair and meet her mouth with his made him wonder if one time would be enough.

He was a one-time guy unless it was with a girlfriend. And he only had a girlfriend if she didn’t try to stop or change him. If she didn’t like looking the other way while enjoying all the gifts and money that he spent on her, then she wasn’t the one for him. She’d find herself out on her ass free as a bird to find the man that would be true to her. If there were any left, the faithful men were snatched up rather quickly. He didn’t play the games of promising to be good and promising not to do it again. He did what he did, and they either took it or left it. And so far, Meghan had been accepting even if sometimes she did scowl or roll her eyes.

But AJ didn’t have time to debate this issue. Meghan’s surprise arrival had put him behind schedule, and his hope of being there early enough to beat her didn’t look like it would happen. He didn’t want her sitting around waiting on him or thinking he was a no-show and storming off upset with even agreeing to it in the first place. He needed to make a good impression, and being late was not how he did that.

So, he went a bit faster than he probably should have. Instead of the 12 minutes it took to arrive, he parked his car and climbed from behind the wheel in nine. This put him walking into the small shop, in a strip of stores with colorful awnings and between a sandwich shop and a cell phone store, at 2:02 pm. Not too bad.

AJ pulled the sunglasses from his face as he stepped into _Pick & Mix_, feeling the cool air greet him and the sweet smell from the fruits and ingredients filter into his nose. There were two employees behind the counter and a few people seated at the tables to the counter’s left. He let his eyes drift over the tables, seeing a mom with two small children, struggling to keep them in their seats, a couple of college-aged kids with laptops, a teenage couple holding hands and sharing a large drink, and then _her_.

There she was. Seated at one of the tables with her legs crossed and her head ducked as she typed into her phone. She had worn her hair down again, and it fell around bare shoulders in pale golden waves. The sunlight coming in through the large windows hit it just right and illuminated her, making her look angelic and celestial.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a skinny leg, and the knees ripped to expose the light golden skin of her own knees. It made his fingers itch to reach out and touch her there, see if she was as smooth as she looked. Tickle his fingers, hoping that it would make her laugh, and that laugh would dance around in his head for days. Her top was an off-the-shoulder with long sleeves and white with a floral print in light pink, and olive green for the leaves. It bared her shoulders, and the thought of skimming his lips over all that exposed skin made his heart race. She was even more beautiful today than she had been the previous two times he’d seen her.

Wetting his bottom lip and hanging the shades from the collar of his sweater, AJ started through the tables to where she was seated. He could see that she had strappy tan sandals on her feet and a small, pale pink purse with a long, skinny strap that was crossed over her body from one shoulder to the opposite hip. There was a pair of black metal frame sunglasses pushed upon her head, and as he approached, she must have sensed it because her head lifted, and when those pale eyes met his dark ones, his heart dropped clear down into his shoes.

“Hey,” she greeted him with a soft smile. Her fingers locked the screen of her phone, and she tucked it into her purse, zipping it shut.

“Hi,” was his response. He reached the table, and she stood, her head coming to just under his chin. She was within reach, and he was tempted to touch her but decided that might be weird. Instead, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, so he wouldn’t be tempted more, and offered up a cute grin. “You’re here.”

Tinley nodded her head and adjusted the purse against her hip. “I said I would be.” She shifted on her feet. “You’re here, too.”

AJ arched his eyebrows at that and chuckled low. “You knew I would be. I’ve been looking forward to this since you agreed to it yesterday.” He let his eyes slowly drift over her form and then lift back to her eyes. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Her own eyes glanced at herself and then to him again. “My mom thought a dress might be better, but I told her it was a smoothie shop and not a four-star restaurant.”

“Your mom?”

“Yeah.”

He wasn’t sure if he should feel a bit smirky that she talked to her mom about him or weirded out by that fact. “Are you two close?”

She lifted one of her bare shoulders in a slight shrug. “We don’t see each other every day, but we chat. She’s a pretty chill mom, so I don’t mind telling her about my life.” Her eyes studied him. “Are you close with your mom?”

“Incredibly.” He grinned a bit more at the thought. “She’s…okay, well, she’s not my _best friend_ , but she is my confidant.”

“Right, that’s how it is with mine, too. Doesn’t mean I always want to hear what she has to say.” She laughed softly, then waved a hand. “Anyway…are we getting smoothies, or did you just want to stand here talking?”

“Can we do both?” His hands slipped from his pockets. “Though I would prefer to sit and talk.”

“I suppose we can do that.” She thanked him when he motioned her to go ahead and brushed past him. “So, what do you normally get when you come here?” She questioned as they moved to the counter to read over the menu and place their orders.

AJ stopped next to her, his heart still pounding from the delicious scent that had hit him when she moved past. It was light, airy, slightly floral, sweet, and yet intoxicating at the same time. He wanted more of it. He wanted to grip her hips and bury his face in all her hair and inhale her. Instead, though, he cleared his brain the best he could and let his eyes look over the menu board. “Depends on my mood, I think. I usually try something new unless there’s something specific I’m craving.”

“Oh, so you’re not a tried and true kind of person? Find something you like and stick with it?” Her eyes lifted to his.

Oh, how close to the truth that was. He shook his head. “Nope, I like variety and to try different things.” He wet his bottom lip and turned away, greeting the kid that sidled up to them on the other side of the counter.

“I’m a tried and true girl,” Tinley spoke, stepping closer to the counter and ordering an Aloha Pineapple smoothie. She thanked the employee, then slipped her hands into her jeans’ back pockets and waited for AJ to order what he wanted.

She had to admit; he looked hot in the jeans and the casual way he wore the sweater. There was still the slight punk style to him, but it was nothing like what he’d worn at the park both times. He didn’t have a hat on, and she could see his hair was dark and short, but not too short. It wasn’t shaved or cropped, and there was enough to style or run fingers through. And he smelled as hot as he looked; fresh, clean, masculine…cool and spicy at the same time with faint wisps of citrus. She appreciated it and wondered if she stepped closer to smell him more, would he think it was weird.

She didn’t do that. Instead, they both moved to the register once AJ had ordered a Caribbean Passion, and he pulled out his wallet, handing the employee a twenty and then tucking the change he got back into the clear plastic cup labeled ‘tips’.

Putting the wallet away, he met her eyes.

“You didn’t have to buy mine, but thank you.”

“Well, I did ask you here, and I do recall mentioning that I wanted to buy you a smoothie.” He flashed her a genuine smile. “And, you’re welcome.”

“That was sweet of you to tip.” She fiddled with the strap to her purse.

AJ gave a slight nod. “I always tip if there’s a tip jar. These kids work for minimum wage, and any little bit can help.”

“I feel the same way.” She smiled at that, liking the fact that he was generous in that aspect. “They’re giving us a service, so the least we can do is be appreciative and tip them for it.”

“Right,” he agreed. His cell phone chimed from his pocket, and he slipped it out just enough to see it was a text from Connor. Probably wondering when he was going to get his vehicles detailed. Yeah, right, like that was going to happen. He’d have to hire a service, he supposed. Anyway, he’d respond later. Instead, he flipped the small switch on the side to silent mode and tucked it back out of view. Probably a good idea to do that in case Meghan decided she wanted to message or call him.

“Oh, that’s us.”

Tinley’s voice took his attention away from Meghan, and he looked to see the kid sliding two smoothies across the counter to them. They both thanked him and took their respective drinks before returning to the table that she had been seated at when he’d first entered the shop.

“So,” he spoke as they slid into seats perpendicular to each other. “Am I still giving off weirdo, creepy vibes?”

Tinley lifted her mouth from where she’d been sipping on her drink. She studied him a moment as she swallowed the smoothie and gave a shrug. “I’m not sure yet.”

AJ nodded at that. “Will you let me know when you’ve made up your mind about that?”

“Hm, it might be a while yet.” She took hold of the straw and swirled it some in her drink.

“Oh yeah?” That brought a small smirk to his lips. “Does this mean I’ll have to take you out again, so you can be sure I’m not a creep?”

Tinley paused at the thought and tilted her head. “That depends.”

His dark eyes watched her intently. “On what?”

She shrugged. “On how today goes.”

“Well, how’s it going so far?”

“Okay, I think. You bought my drink and tipped the employees. But you were late.”

AJ chuckled at that and set his cup down on the table. “It was two minutes. And I wouldn’t have been late, but …I got held up at home.”

“Then I guess you should have left your house two minutes earlier.” She smirked at him, then wrapped her lips around the dark blue straw and sucked, bringing the cold drink up and into her mouth.

“Alright, I’ll give you that much.” He chuckled again and watched her for a moment, just enjoying her beauty and how cute she looked sipping the smoothie. Finally, he cleared his throat and leaned forward on the table, propping his forearms on it. “So, tell me about yourself, Tinley.”

She met his eyes at that and lowered her drink, reaching and setting it on the table near his. “That’s a broad question. Can you be a bit more specific?”

“Right, um…where are you from?”

“I grew up just outside of Ojai.”

“Ooh, a native California girl.” He sent her a flirty grin.

“Yup, born and raised. But uh…not fake and ditzy like the girls you think of when you say California girl.”

AJ’s eyes drifted over her form once more. “Yeah, you most certainly do not look fake or ditzy to me.”

Tinley tilted her head and watched him closely. “What do I look like to you?”

_Like a present that I can’t wait to unwrap_. No, he could not say that to her. This girl, while he didn’t know her, he knew well enough that she was not going to fall for those type of lines. So, he’d have to go a different route. “Well, it’s a given that you’re gorgeous. I mean, you knocked me speechless that first day.”

“Nah, that was the whiffle ball, not me,” she responded without missing a beat.

“No, the whiffle ball just hit me. But you, Tinley,” he shook his head, “you knocked the breath right out of me.”

Her light eyes narrowed slightly. “Are you usually this smooth?”

“It’s a gift.” He shrugged one shoulder, then lifted his cup and stuck the straw into his mouth.

“Ooh, so you’re one of _those_.” She arched a brow at that and lifted her own smoothie cup. “Does it work?”

AJ lowered his cup. “Does what work?”

Tinley sent him a look that she didn’t believe for one minute he didn’t know what she meant. “Your smoothness, your flirting …” she motioned her hand toward him, “the pick-up lines I’m sure you use often.” A beat. “Do they work?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He sent a smirk her way. “You’re sitting here with me, aren’t you?”

“Oh,” that brought a short laugh from her mouth, “so you _were_ feeding me lines at the park.” She shook her head some. “Is that your usual spot? You say you like the empanadas, but you’re really scoping the place out for the ladies? I am sure I’m not the first woman to fall for it either, am I?” She sat up some. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I think I’m going to go.”

That made a small panic push into his chest, and he shook his head, reaching his hand for her arm. “No, please don’t.”

When his fingers curled around her forearm, Tinley paused and watched his face. “I don’t play games, AJ.”

“This isn’t a game, believe me.” He set his drink down and leaned forward some toward her. “Sure, I’m a flirt, and, yes, I can be hella smooth when I want to be, but …that wasn’t me trying to pick you up when we were at the park. You really and truly stole the breath from my lungs. And you’re still doing it right now.”

Her eyes rolled some at that. “Why should I believe that?”

He wet his bottom lip and met her eyes head-on. “Because I normally don’t beg a woman to stay just to drink a smoothie, have some conversation, and spend a little time with me.” His hand squeezed her arm gently. “Don’t go.”

Tinley bit her bottom lip as she watched his face, studying the expression on it and the way his eyes were meeting hers. They were wide and open, and it reminded her of the time at the park when she’d glimpsed something a bit more in them. It was as if that curtain was falling away again and revealing this whole other person who was more than the tattoos and the funky clothes and the black painted nails. And that’s the guy she was curious about. That’s the man that she had wanted to see when she agreed to meet him. Not this smooth-talking ladies’ man that he seemed to be.

“Alright,” she finally relented, nodding her head and setting her cup back on the table. “On one condition.”

AJ slowly released her arm and sat back from her. “What’s that?”

“You don’t use any of your flirty pick-up lines on me, and we have a real conversation.”

He could do that. He wouldn’t hit on her and try to convince her to go to bed with him. Yes, that would be amazing, but the panic that had hit him in the chest when she’d nearly left was a kind that he didn’t want to experience again, which meant that he didn’t want her to leave. So, he would behave, and they would talk, and maybe he’d let his guard down a bit because that’s what it was going to take to draw her in. Not his celebrity persona, money, or smooth one-liners, but his true and genuine self. If that’s what it took to see her again and win her over, he would do it. Something told him she would be worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

“Okay,” AJ agreed with a nod of his head as he sat in the smoothie shop with Tinley. “No flirty one-liners.”

She smiled softly at that and relaxed in the seat. “Okay, thank you.” She fiddled with her smoothie cup a bit. “Now, it’s your turn to tell me about yourself.”

"Oh, well, that's pretty broad." His eyes smirked at her in a teasing manner. "Can you be a bit more specific?"

“Hmm, I see what you did there.” She lifted her cup and pointed it toward him. “Alright, were you born and raised in California, too?”

“Nope,” his head shook, “Flo-grown.”

“Flo-grown?”

AJ chuckled. "Florida-grown. I moved out here about five years ago."

“Oh. So, what brought you to California?” She tucked the straw back into her mouth and took a slow sip.

He tilted his head at that, wondering if he should go ahead and tell her who exactly he was. She hadn't wanted the heavy flirting. She'd wanted real talk, and to learn who he was, and well… that was a big part of who he was. Alright, well, he'd just go with it and see what happened. “My career, actually. A lot of it was being done out here, and I was tired of flying back and forth." His shoulders shrugged a bit. "I think I was due for a change, as well. Break out on my own without my Mom around the corner or breathing down my neck." Okay, so it was easier to talk to her than he had expected it to be.

Her head gave a small nod at that. “You lived on your own in Florida?” She reached and brushed some hair from her shoulder. “How old are you?”

He couldn’t help the grin that quirked up the corners of his mouth. “How old do you think I am?”

“Older than me.”

“How old are you?”

Tinley eyed him. “Under normal circumstances, I would tell you that you’re never supposed to ask a lady her age. But…since we’re having an actual conversation here, and getting to know one another, I’ll allow it.” She returned her smoothie to the tabletop and tucked her hands into her lap. “I’m 24.”

“That’s around the age I would have guessed had I been forced to.” He fiddled with the straw wrapper that had covered the tip of the straw when he’d received it. “I’m 28.”

"Oh, you're my sister's age." She smiled at that, finding that when he wasn't looking at her like he wanted to taste every inch of her, their conversation flowed and that creepy vibe she'd picked up that first day wasn't there anymore. He was just a regular guy, for the most part. He wasn't difficult to talk to when he wasn't trying to undress her with his eyes, and it felt nice to not be on guard or like she was playing ping-pong with his advances, smacking them back across the table whenever he'd send one her way.

“That’s your nephew’s mom?”

“Yes. She’s in New York at the moment, so I’ve been helping my brother-in-law out by babysitting.”

AJ smiled at that. “That’s a nice thing to do.”

“Yeah, it helps that I just love him so stinkin’ much. He’s seriously the best thing ever.” She sighed softly then smiled at him. “Do you have any nieces or nephews? Or kids?” She questioned after a slight pause.

He chuckled at that. "Now, who's being smooth?" His eyes twinkled, and he shook his head. "Nope. No nieces or nephews. And no baby mama drama either. I'd like children one day, but I don't have any yet." Then he smirked at her. "Do you?"

Tinley laughed softly and shook her head. “No, my nephew is the only grandchild, much to my mother’s dismay.”

“Oh, she wants you to give her some grandchildren?” He reached for his smoothie and lifted it to his mouth again.

“Not quite yet. She wants me to find a man first. But if I was in a serious relationship, then yes, she’d be all about that. She’s trying to guilt my sister into having one more, even though Brynna has made it clear she doesn’t want another.” She shook her head and chuckled softly. “So, she’ll pester her until I’m in a place to be able to have that attention put on me.” She pressed her lips together and watched him. “Does your mom pressure you?”

AJ chuckled, and his head gave a nod. "All the time. Says she's not getting any younger, and it's time I settled down and have a family." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I don't have any brothers or sisters, so the pressure is always on me."

"Yikes," Tinley grimaced at that, "that doesn't sound fun. You're always in her sights. It helps to have at least one sibling; that way, you share the focus.”

"Yeah, I always wanted one." He swirled his cup in a small circle, then adjusted the straw. "Is it just you and your sister?"

Her head gave a small bob. "Yup. We outnumber my poor dad." The thought made her chuckle, then she shrugged. "He never seemed to mind it."

"Well, who wouldn't with three gorgeous women in the house? You probably all made your dad look more handsome and spiffier than he really was." He drew up a shoulder. "I bet you look like your mom."

"I guess." She shrugged. "I think Brynna looks more like her." She sipped her smoothie and let her eyes drink in his handsome face. "Do you look like your dad?" Something passed over his eyes, and she mentally winced. Oh, that was a sore subject. "So, just how many tattoos do you have?" She quickly changed the subject, grasping at the first thought to enter her head and motioning toward his arms.

AJ sent her an appreciative look then glanced at his arms. "Well, full sleeves on both arms, and I've got a few on my back, some on my chest, my hands," he nodded toward them, "and the one that comes up my neck." His hand lifted and touched the ink on the side of his neck.

"Did it hurt to get that one?" Tinley set her cup back on the table and rested one elbow on it, propping her chin in her hand and watching him.

“I ain’t even going to lie or try to act tough; hell, yes." He chuckled at himself. "But eventually, your skin goes numb, and it's this jabbing pressure that’s more annoying than painful." His eyes swept down, then back up her body. "You don't have any, do you?"

“No,” she tilted her chin in her hand, “sometimes I think it might be something neat to have, and I almost did it one time, but the thought of going through with it freaks me out too much.” She chuckled lowly. “I guess I don’t want one bad enough.”

“Yeah, they’re definitely something you should do only if you are 110% certain that you want it and that what you want is what you'll want for the rest of your life." He rubbed a spot on his chest. "I've made the mistake of getting a tatt without thinking it through, and then I've had to have them covered or changed."

She lowered her hand and sat up a bit more. “I bet you don’t make that mistake again.”

“Definitely not.”

Tinley nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear. “So, other than getting tattoos and painting your nails," her eyes drifted to his hands, then returned to his face, "and stalking beautiful women at the park, what do you like to do?"

He noted the teasing smirk on her lips. “I don’t know,” his shoulders shrugged, and he sat back in the chair, "basic stuff, I guess. I like playing poker, pool, video games, basketball …I like to have friends over or go out somewhere with them. I'm a big people person, and I bore easily, so I'm usually not found just sitting around the house. I like to try new restaurants, hit up a nightclub. I go to the gym a lot. Uh…concerts, shows, events around town. I like to travel…" he shrugged, "things like that."

“Where’s your favorite place to travel to?”

“London.”

Tinley lifted her brows. “Really? Why’s that?”

“Have you ever been?” When she shook her head, he reached and rubbed his jaw. “It's just a beautiful place; the sights, the people, the culture, the history. All of it's beautiful. It's so unlike the states where people are rushing all over the place, or they're living in the moment, overcrowded highways, and one high rise after another going up and destroying the forest, our environment. Too much urban development. But London …" he trailed off as he thought about the city that at one point he'd seriously considered moving to, "it's a breath of fresh air to be there and not feel the pressures you feel here. A more relaxed way of life, and they seem to appreciate things more than they do here. And nothing beats the views of the English countryside."

"It sounds really nice." She sent him a grin, finding that she enjoyed listening to him speak, and there was definitely more to him than what he portrayed initially.

AJ nodded his head at that and met her grin with one of his own. “It really is. If you ever get the chance to go, you should do it.”

“Yeah, my mom thinks I need to travel more." She slouched just a bit in her chair, not sure why she was telling him this. "She said I'm not living my life enough, and I need to travel or get tattoos or go have a wild night out somewhere."

His eyes bore into hers for a moment before he spoke, “Your mom said that? Are you a boring person?”

“No,” Tinley shook her head and sat straight again, “not at all. I just…have a routine, I guess. But there’s nothing wrong with having a routine.”

“No, there’s not,” he agreed. “Just like there’s nothing wrong with veering away from that routine every so often.” A beat. “Okay, Ms. Routine, what’s the wildest thing you’ve done?”

Her eyes widened at that question. “Oh geez…” she chuckled, “way to put a girl on the spot. But um…I don’t know. I guess I’ve done the regular stuff. Partied some in college, uh…skipped a class or two. Got too drunk and vomited in someone’s potted plant at a house party.”

“Wow, you’re a wild one for sure,” he teased her. “Look out world, Tinley is on the loose.”

“Hey.” She laughed at that and reached, nudging his arm. “Okay, what’s the wildest thing you’ve done?”

AJ made a face at that. “Yeah, you really _do not_ want to know the answer to that question.”

“Oh, come on…” her eyes watched his with interest, “tell me. Was it like …car surfing or shoplifting candy bars when you were a teen or streaking down the hallway of your college dorm?”

“Tell you what…” he reached out and caught her hand in his, allowing his thumb to smooth over the soft skin on the back of it, “come out with me tomorrow night. We’ll do something wild and crazy, but not too wild or too crazy because I think you’re a beginner and we have to start you out easy …and then I’ll tell you the wildest thing I’ve ever done.”

Tinley pressed her lips together as she thought about his suggestion. "I don't know if I want to know the answer that badly."

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” He squeezed her hand. “Let me shake up your routine for a night. You can go right back to it the day after.”

“It would be nice to be able to tell my mom that I strayed from my path for a night.”

“Hm, yeah, I don’t know if you’ll want to tell your mom about this.”

Her eyes widened, and she took her hand from his. "And just what do you think we'll be doing?"

"Something more than sipping smoothies and having a pleasant conversation." When she eyed him, he laughed and touched her arm. “I’m teasing you, babe. It won’t be anything too crazy. Just come with me; let me take you out.”

Tinley studied him, a weird feeling flowing into her chest at the thought of going out with him. He seemed like a decent guy, and he was easy to talk to, but was she ready to step out of her comfort zone? Ugh, it was too much. Maybe she should just forget the whole thing and wish him a nice life then never see him again. "I don't know…" she spoke slowly, sounding unsure.

AJ didn't like that at all. "I promise it won't be anything too wild. What's it hurt, though, to give it a shot? Are you afraid you might enjoy yourself and want to see me again?" He lifted a brow at that.

“No.”

Her lips gave a soft scowl that made his heart trip over itself, and he chuckled. "Then what are you afraid of?"

She sighed and shook her head, making a decision and going with it despite the voice in the back of her brain telling her not to. “Nothing. You’re not going to pick me up on a motorcycle, are you?”

“I don’t have one; they're too dangerous." He chuckled at himself. "But I will arrive in my sportscar and drive a little too fast.” A beat. “Does this mean you’re in?”

Her eyes watched his, seeing that the curtain was still lifted, and he didn’t seem to be putting on an act. “No motorcycles?”

“Not a one.”

“Nothing dangerous?”

“Nope.”

She sighed. “Fine.” Brushing some hair from her face, she eyed him cautiously. “Do you even know what we’re going to be doing?”

“Not a clue,” was his response. He sent her a sexy grin. “But by the time I come to collect you, I’ll have a whole night planned out. And you’ll have a good time.”

 _Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about_ , she thought to herself. Instead, she returned his grin with one of her own. “Alright, I’m holding you to that.”

"Please do." He winked at her, then lifted his drink and took a long sip. Yes, she had agreed to see him again. That made him grin inside his head. Talking to her, watching the way her mouth moved when she spoke, how her eyes would light up or roll depending on the topic of conversation, and the way that adorable nose would wrinkle made him long to see it again and again. Being real with her and not putting on an act had worked. She'd relaxed, and he found that he really enjoyed her company, which surprised him and threw him for yet another loop.

Wanting to take her out, to hear the laughter that sent goosebumps racing down his spine or see her eyes light up, and not just immediately get her into bed was a new feeling. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. She was supposed to be a one-time fuck, but it seemed like she would become more. Much more, and while the thought lit him up inside, it also instilled a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. 

This type of woman, her no-nonsense attitude, the fact that she didn’t fall for his smooth flirting, her ability to be unaffected by all his charm and sexual appeal meant that he was going to have to work for it. He was already working to even just see her again. Did he have the desire to work for more? Did he even know what he was working for? She wasn't the type that would fall into bed with him, which meant what? What could they possibly have together?

The answer that swirled around in his brain was one he didn't want to consider. The idea that there was more between them than he thought pushed that dread into his chest and sped up his heartrate. It was a scary thought for sure, but it was also exciting and got his blood moving so damn right he knew he would explore this. Because as much as he was intrigued by her, she was also presenting him with a challenge. And well, everyone knew that AJ McLean never backed down from a challenge.

What came from it, only time would tell. But he was sure as hell going to make sure he enjoyed himself along the way.

~*~*~*~*~

Quinn Larson let herself into her apartment before 9pm that night. She was exhausted, her day had been long and full of one styling appointment after another, and then a couple hours spent hunched over her laptop as she inputted the style numbers and arranged for the selected wardrobe to be pulled and readied and then couriered to the clients. It left her with numbers swirling in her brain, and her eyes tired from the strain of typing all those numbers into the database. She'd had to make sure she double, and triple checked each time because God forbid if she made one error, transposed the numbers or hit a 5 for a 6, or some shit like that, and the paying client received the wrong items.

That had happened to one of the new interns her second day on the job. No one had caught it until the client, a big-time movie star, had their assistant contact the agency, and not only did they return the wrongly ordered items, but they returned the entire order and took their business elsewhere. Well, that poor girl wasn't around very long after that mishap. Quinn had still been an intern herself when it went down, and she vowed to _never_ , _ever_ make that mistake. And she hadn't due to her extensive triple-checking process. It took her double the time to input the information, but it was correct every time.

Sure, she worked long hours and had to start at the bottom and slowly make her way up the ladder of her career, but she loved her job and was looking forward to the day that her name was known in the industry and maybe she would form her own agency or become partner at another. She wasn't sure where she wanted her career to go yet, but she knew she wanted to achieve success and not be stuck inputting numbers. She longed for the day she could just do the appointments, dress up the clients, and then pass off that dreaded clipboard to her assistant to take care of. She wasn't there yet, but she was young and determined and would be one day.

Smiling at that thought, Quinn slipped the heeled shoes from her feet and pushed them aside. She made her way barefoot from the entry, padding across the light-colored hardwood floors past the kitchen on the left, the dining area just past that, and on to the living area of the great room. She dropped her workbag that contained her laptop onto the coffee table and stretched, reaching to untuck her blouse from the black skirt it had been tucked into all day.

She was tired and ready for a hot shower, followed by a full night of sleep. But there were still some emails to send first, and with the surfing plans for early morning, Quinn would be rising about 4:30. Why she insisted on surfing the days she worked, she had no idea, but for as long as she could remember, they'd always met up every Friday and Saturday morning at 5:30 to hit the waves before breakfast on Saturday at the local diner.

And now, tomorrow, Nick would be joining them. The brunette was not sure what she thought about that or how she felt about it. She hadn't been intending to invite him along, but he had been so insistent on seeing her and taking her out somewhere. And while she did not want to do that, and she'd just wanted him to shush his beautiful face and leave the room so she could finish her job, she had spoken before fully thinking the thoughts through and invited him to join her and her friends. She was probably going to regret it, and she needed to let her group know before he just showed up on the beach with a surfboard in hand.

That made her dig her phone from her workbag, and she sank down on the edge of the couch, bringing up the group chat she and her surf crew had going. Holding her bottom lip between her teeth, she let her fingers tap her phone in a thoughtful gesture. What did she say to them? How did she put this? Did she tell them just who he was? Or leave it general and let them deduce on their own that a celebrity was in the mix?

It took her three tries before she was satisfied with her message and she hit send before she could change it again.

**One of my clients is joining us tomorrow morning.**

**His name is Nick.**

**Be nice.**

Then she set her phone on the coffee table and rose to her feet. Okay, the emails could wait until morning; it was just to the textiles department. She was going to shower and then go to bed because she was tired.

As she gathered her work bag to put it in the bedroom, her phone chimed, and her eyes shifted to the screen. It was a response to her message. Letting the strap to her bag slip from her shoulder, she leaned and grabbed up her phone, swiping the screen and loading the text conversation.

**Mixing business and pleasure now?**

That made Quinn roll her eyes. Ethan Harris was always such a punk. Before she could respond, however, another message came through.

**Is he hot? Is he single? Is he spoken for (by you?)**

Of course, Tansy McWilliams would be interested in this newcomer. She was quite the flirt and didn’t know how to function without a boyfriend. As much as Quinn loved her friend, she surely wished the girl would form her own identity and stop thinking she needed a man in her life to give it any meaning.

**He’s a client. It will always be business.**

**And I have no idea if he’s single, Tansy. You can ask him tomorrow.**

She hit send then locked the screen. She was willing to bet that Mr. Carter was a single man. And it would stand to reason that he was interested in her, seeing as how he’d flirted and hit on her during their session and then invited himself into Howie’s session when he heard she was there. Plus, there was the fact that he had asked her to do something with him and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

But Quinn wasn't interested in the gentleman. Sure, he was handsome with his dark blond hair and those clear and crisp blue eyes that held so much emotion in them. He had a killer smile that seemed to brighten his whole face, and dimples that made her sigh a little bit inside. And he smelled amazing. It was strong but not overpowering and had a subtle woodsy scent to it. Whatever it was, it smelled expensive and probably cost more than her entire hair care regimen.

She hadn't been swayed by his good looks or boyish charm. But she'd seen his type more than enough to know she didn't want to be caught up in that game. As human as they were, dating a celebrity was nothing like dating an 'average joe', and that just wasn't something that she wanted to be involved in. Celebrities were dramatic and larger than life, and full of themselves. Sometimes they couldn't leave their house without bodyguards, and there were constant paparazzi following them around, and all the social media drama was enough to give her a migraine. Which was why she steered clear of them.

Her line of work brought her close to celebrities and the rich. She experienced their lifestyles when she would arrive at a sprawling estate for an appointment, or with how finicky they were in the wardrobe choices or throwing their money around like used tissues in what they purchased. She had been experiencing the ins and outs since she started with Vivian Wolfe, and none of it appealed to her.

Quinn was a simple woman. It didn’t take fancy dinners out or trips to exotic places or lavish gifts to impress her. She was happy with burgers, beer, and a football game on the television. She wasn’t enthralled with the rich or fast cars and big homes. An afternoon at the beach, or a walk in the park, or a bouquet of handpicked flowers would suffice.

Sure, she loved fashion and always made sure she was dressed to the nines, but she wasn't a frequent shopper on Rodeo Drive. Most of her designer items came from secondhand shops or TJ Maxx or Marshalls. Take the brunette to a decent-sized thrift store, and she was in heaven, spending hours going through the racks and discovering amazing finds along the way. Once, she even found a Birkin bag, and those were more expensive than some vehicles. A hundred bucks, and it was hers. She was the envy of her friends for quite a while.

But back to Nick, and Quinn didn't think she wanted to go there. He screamed out everything she wanted to avoid. Besides, he was too handsome and too charming and too flirtatious. He probably had a new woman on his arm every weekend, sometimes two at a time. She knew his type, and she was nowhere near wanting to play that game. Or be left with the mess Hurricane Nick would leave once he'd moved on.

So nope. He could come surfing with them, and that would be it. Besides, he was a client, and she vowed never to combine clients with her dating life. She had seen the destruction doing that had caused enough with some of her coworkers. Quinn wasn't stupid. She wanted to stay with the agency and not be forced out because she'd went to bed with one of the celebrities or wealthy, and now, they wanted nothing to do with the employee.

Too much drama, too much headache, and too much risk.

Whatever Mr. Carter thought he would get out of this invitation, he was sure to be disappointed. But men like him never nursed broken hearts or disappointment for very long. Some other beauty would come along and turn his head, and he'd forget all about the stylist that had caught his eye for a moment. She'd seen it happen with her sister and was intent on keeping that man very far away from her.

Greer Larson was three years older than Quinn. She lived in Burbank with her boyfriend of nearly two years, Aidan Ballard, and had been through enough heartbreaks in her life that Quinn had an emergency breakup kit she used to keep on the top shelf of her closet. At least, until Greer met Aidan, and then her soul had seemed to settle, and they were still going strong almost two years later.

It made the brunette happy to know that her sister had finally found the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Aidan didn't play mind games or emotional games or cheat on her, make her question her self-worth, or string her along until someone better came along. All of the things that Greer had dealt with over the course of her dating life and with one individual. One individual that she had been banned from mentioning in the presence of her older sister. They weren't even allowed to play his movies.

Marco Young; the world-famous actor with a charming grin and magnetic eyes that could just suck the soul from your body. He'd done that to Greer and left her worse for wear a year before she met Aidan. He had been five years older than she was, and their relationship developed very fast. He swept her off her feet with promises of trips around the world, bestowing her with expensive gifts, sending exuberant floral arrangements. He played with her head and her heart, and when their nine-month relationship finally came to an end, she was nothing like the strong, independent, confident, successful woman that her parents had raised her to be. That they'd raised all three of their daughters to be.

It took her older sister a year to regain all that she had lost. And when she did, when she returned to more of who she was, she met Aidan and found the one that finished the healing process of her heart that it needed. And now, two years later, they were happy and in love and looking at a long future together.

After watching Greer go through what she had, there was no way Quinn was going to let it happen to her. She'd learned lessons with Greer and the men she dated, and she knew what kind of man to stay away from, and this Nick Carter was exactly that. He would only bring heartache and tears no matter how much money he threw her way or what kind of trips he took her on.

So, Nick Carter would just have to find some other woman to turn his charms to because she would not be one of them. No matter how dreamy his eyes were or how gorgeous his smile was or how amazing he smelled. No, sir, she did not want to be sucked into that sure-fire mess. She was simple and well …Mr. Carter seemed anything but.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The sun was only starting to lift into the sky when Nick arrived at Ocean Park that following morning. The clock on the dashboard of his Cadillac read 5:23 am, and while the actual sunrise wouldn’t be for another half an hour, the darkness was being eaten by the daylight.

With help from the parking lot lights, Nick could see enough to slip his white surfboard, with splashes of orange and black, from the back of his SUV. He wore a black wetsuit with blue on the sides of the legs and across the chest in a wide stripe. It was only pulled up to his waist, the top half hanging down behind him. He’d pull it on and zip it completely once he was ready to hit the waves.

Shutting the back of his SUV, Nick hefted the board beneath his arm then started for the path that would take him to the beach. Hopefully, Quinn was here already. He’d made sure he was early but didn’t want her to show after and have to seek him out.

But once he was down on the sand, stepping from the pathway, it wasn’t hard to spot her. She was seated on the sand with a board across her lap and paying close detail to it as she waxed it. She wore a wetsuit in a deep purple and black color and had all her hair pulled up high into a tight bun. Even in the low light, he thought she was beautiful, and the concentration she was putting into preparing her board only amplified that beauty.

What Nick wasn’t expecting to see were the other people around her. There were three others, and he slowed in his approach, noting it happened to be one guy and two girls. Was this a group surfing thing? He should have expected as much with how casual she had been about the whole thing. How quickly she had suggested it, and it was probably because she just wanted him out of her hair. And here he was expecting that she might have possibly been a teeny bit interested in him.

Well, that was a hit to his ego. He nearly backpedaled to the parking lot, but her head turned, and she spotted him before he could make his escape. With a tight-lipped grin, he continued until he was within a few feet of her.

Quinn set her board on the sand and pushed to her feet when she spotted Nick. “Hey,” she greeted him with a smile. “You actually showed up.”

“I told you I would.” He stood his board in the sand, making sure it was secure before releasing it. “I’m a man of my word.”

“I see that.” She smiled at him, then blinked. “Oh, so meet my friends.” And she turned toward the other three who were still seated on the sand. “Guys, this is Nick …Nick, meet Ethan.” The lone guy who was sitting criss-cross and working wax into his board. He had shoulder-length wavy hair that was a dark blond color and thick. His chest and shoulders were broad, and his skin looked tan in the dim daylight. Nick thought he was a definite ‘surfer dude’ for sure, as he greeted him with a nod and a ‘sup.

“This is Mila,” Quinn introduced a short brunette with dark hair she had pulled up into the tiniest of ponytails, stray stands too small to fit falling around her heart-shaped face. He greeted her and offered a smile when she exclaimed that it was good to have him join them.

"And Tansy.” Quinn motioned to the last member of the group. Tansy’s long legs made her look taller than the brunette, and he realized he was right when she stood and had two or three inches on her. She was thin, with a model’s body and big round eyes that were light, but he wasn’t sure the exact color with the sun not bright enough. Her hair was up and away from her slender neck, and it looked like a golden blonde color.

“Wow, it’s good to meet you,” she gushed, stepping forward and offering her hand.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Nick responded, taking her hand into his own and giving it a friendly squeeze. He released it then ran his fingers through his hair. “So, y’all do this on the regular?”

“Every Friday and Saturday,” Tansy chirped. She wore a yellow, triangular-shaped bikini top, her wet suit hanging from her hips.

“Oh, so you’ll be out here tomorrow, too?”

“Mhm.” Her eyes slowly looked him over. “You want to join us again?”

Nick shrugged at that. “I don’t know yet. It depends on how late I’m out tonight.”

“Ooh…” her lips pursed as she studied him. “You know…you look _really_ familiar…”

“Okay, so are we ready to surf?” Quinn interrupted her, tugging her away from Nick and back toward her board. “Do you need to wax your board?”

He shook his head. “Nope, did that before I left the house. I’m ready to go.” To show that he was, he slipped his arms into the top half of his wetsuit and soon had it in place and zipped up. “How far out do y’all usually go?”

“Some farther than others.” Quinn crouched and lifted her board as Ethan and Mila rose to their feet, their boards in hand. “Ethan and Tansy are usually out farther than Mila and me.” She looked from then back to Nick. “Since uh, there’s a handful of us, we make sure we follow a specific set of rules.”

He lifted a brow at that and nodded his head. “Like what?”

“Like, making sure we space far enough apart, and we don’t all ride the same wave. Usually, it’s two to a wave, but only if it’s big enough. We take turns and give the right of way.” Her eyes watched him. “Are you an experienced enough surfer?”

Nick nodded his head a bit. “I’ve been doing it since I was a teen. I like to think I am.”

“Good.” She smiled at that, and it made his heart knock around in his chest. “You should fit right in then.” She patted his arm then turned to her friends. “Okay, we goin’ or what? I still have to work today, unlike the rest of you.”

“Hey, I work today, too,” Mila objected.

“Well, I mean …some of us have to get home and showered and be to the office by 9 am. You work from home.”

Mila smirked. “That’s right, means I could sit around in my wetsuit if I had to.” She blinked. “I don’t. I don’t do that.”

“Sure, you don’t,” Ethan teased her.

She was so short she came to his chest, while he was Nick’s height, Nick observed as he watched their interaction. He didn’t miss the way Ethan’s face softened when he looked at her or the slight brush of a hand to his chest that Mila did as she moved past him and started for the water’s edge. Either they were into each other, dating, or just really, super close friends. His eyes shifted to Quinn at that thought, and he wondered if she was even single. Maybe she wasn’t; perhaps she had a boyfriend. He was going to have to investigate that one.

“Are you coming?”

Nick blinked, and Quinn’s face came into focus. He chuckled softly at having been caught in la-la land. “Right, yes, of course.” He lifted his board from where it stood and tucked it under his arm. “Let’s do this.”

Together, they started to the water and soon had the leashes attached around their ankles and were paddling out past the waves to find their spots.

The waves were a bit calm, and Nick found himself lying on his board and waiting for his turn when the right size wave came along. It meant that he was bobbing in the water, using his strong arms to keep him from drifting to the shore. Quinn was the closest one to him, and he watched her as the sun rose higher, and the shadows around them began to dissipate.

“So, how long have you been surfing?” He questioned her as Ethan took the first wave that was big enough to ride.

Her dark eyes turned to him. “Um, since I was 16 and finally convinced my parents to let me take lessons.”

That lifted his brows. “They didn’t want you to take lessons?”

“No,” she chuckled softly, “my mom was too worried that a shark would eat me.”

“She does know that’s a common misconception, right?”

Quinn chuckled again. “Only after I did a PowerPoint presentation and presented her with the facts on why the positives outweighed the negatives.”

Nick felt his eyes widen. “You really did that?”

“Oh yeah.” Her head gave a nod. “It was the only way to get through to my mom. I don’t think my dad was ever against it, but he would support my mom. Which makes sense because she is his wife.” She shrugged a bit. “My mom is the kind of person that needs facts. Everything is black and white, right or wrong. There aren’t a lot of gray areas.”

“Wow,” he chuckled low, “I’m impressed; an entire PowerPoint presentation at 16.”

“Complete with color graphs and everything.”

The grin on her face, and the dimple on her cheek, made his heart flutter. “That’s pretty cool.”

“Hell, yeah, it was,” Quinn agreed. “It got me my lessons; and look at me now.”

His eyes slowly looked over her form, taking in the way the wetsuit she wore accentuated the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts. “Yes, look at you.”

Her cheeks would have blushed if she had been interested in him. Instead, she gave a low laugh and turned her head to focus on the waves. She was interested in seeing just how good Nick was at surfing, but she didn’t think she was the only one interested in that. Tansy had not taken her eyes off the newcomer since she’d spotted him, and it would only be a matter of time before she recognized him and/or expressed her interest in him.

The idea of Tansy and Nick bothered her in a weird way that Quinn couldn’t describe. It couldn’t be jealousy, could it? She wasn’t into him in that way. Jealousy because Tansy was so gorgeous, and Nick would be a fool to pass on her? No. It never bothered her that Tansy dated other guys or that guys seemed to trip over their tongues drooling over her. So then why was the idea of Nick and Tansy creating such a distaste in her mouth?

Whatever. Quinn didn’t have the time to debate on that. She was here to surf, and if she didn’t pay attention, she might injure herself, and well…that wouldn’t be a good thing. Pushing the thoughts away, she concentrated on the water and the surf, intent on enjoying herself and not thinking about the man that was currently just feet away.

~*~*~*~*~

“You’re a lot better than I thought you were going to be,” Quinn said to Nick as they both carried their boards from the water.

It was nearly two hours later, and the group was finishing up. They usually surfed an hour or two and were out of the way of the other surfers that clogged the beach by 7:30. That gave her time to get home, shower, dress for work, and get out the door. She would make it to the office with eight minutes to spare, which was plenty of time to grab a coffee and banana from the break room.

“Did you think I didn’t know what I was doing?” He questioned once their feet were back on the sand. He stood his board in the sand then ran his hands through his hair, sending small droplets spraying.

Quinn shrugged and planted her board, then leaned over, releasing her ankle from the cuff and standing straight again. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure. I thought you were just so intent on hanging out with me that you’d agreed to it with no real thought.”

“Ooh,” that made his brows lift, “that’s what you were hoping for, right? That I would suck and realize what a bad idea it was and then leave you alone?”

She didn’t respond, just pressed her lips together and grabbed up the beach towel she had brought.

Nick gave a low laugh and shook his head some. “I see how it is.” He reached and unzipped his suit, leaving it on but open to reveal his sculpted and smooth chest. “Well, I think you highly underestimated me, Ms. Larson. And for trying to set me up to fail …” he eyed her with a smirk, “I’d say you owe me one dinner.”

Quinn paused and held the towel to her chest, her eyes meeting his. “I owe you dinner?”

“Yup.”

“Yeah, I just…I don’t think that’s going to happen.” She shook her head, then began to gather her beach bag.

Nick tried to hide the frustration that moved through him at her rebuff. “Why not?”

“Because I’m busy,” came her reply.

“You don’t even know when I was going to suggest this dinner.”

“Right, because I know I’ll be busy.” She lifted her bag to her shoulder and faced him again.

“I’ll go to dinner with you.”

The voice came from his left, and he turned to see Tansy standing there, her wetsuit hanging around her waist again and her hands planted on her hips. He blinked at her. “Um…”

A sexy smirk curved over her lips; the bottom one a bit fuller than the top. “I’d love to go to dinner with you. I mean, obviously, you’re interested in Quinn…but I don’t think she’s into you in that way. So, I’ll go out with you.”

That lifted his brows, and he looked at her, then glanced over to the brunette. Was she really not into him? He had been hoping it was just an act, but maybe she truly wasn’t. Before he could respond, however, to Tansy’s offer, Quinn was speaking up.

“Actually,” she turned from the blonde woman back to Nick. “When uh, when were you going to suggest this dinner?”

“Uh, Sunday evening?”

A small frown graced her features. “Shoot, I can’t do Sunday. Can you do tomorrow?”

He winced. “I would, I really would, but I have a good buddy of mine in town, and that’s his last night.”

“Oh.” Her head gave a small nod.

Tansy batted her eyes and offered up her best smile. “I can do dinner Sunday.”

The green-eyed goddess of jealousy was awake and alert in her chest, and Quinn gave an exasperated sigh. Yes, she had Sunday dinner plans already because she always had Sunday dinner with her family. It’d been a thing since she could remember, and Quinn knew if she canceled on it that both her sisters and her mom would be nosing into her business. And she wasn’t interested in defending her actions to cancel family dinner just to go to dinner with a man that she wasn’t going to date. But damnit, she didn’t want Tansy to date him either. So, screw it. He’d just have to come with her.

“Alright, I can do Sunday,” she announced as Nick stood there obviously uncomfortable with Tansy’s forwardness. She nodded her head as if she was trying to convince herself. “Yes, we can do Sunday. But, uh, I’m afraid it won’t be you taking me to dinner.”

Hearing her agreement to dinner nearly made his body sag with relief. Tansy was beautiful, and under normal circumstances, he’d be all about that, but his interest at the moment was Quinn. Going out with a good friend of hers when he wanted Quinn would only cause problems and turn his chances from .0000001% to a big, fat 0%.

But the mention that it wouldn’t be him taking her to dinner stopped him, and he just stared at her. “Uh…”

Quinn chuckled softly at that. “It’ll be _me_ taking _you_ to dinner,” she corrected. “At my parents’ house. With my entire family.” Then she smirked and patted his arm. “Dress is smart casual, so make sure you look presentable. And bring a bottle of wine. But, uh, I really have to go if I’m going to make it to work on time so…I’ll be in touch with the details.” She flashed him her warmest grin, then waved and blew kisses to her friends before grabbing up her board and starting in a jog toward the parking lot.

Nick stared at her retreating figure, his head spinning because what the hell had just happened?! He blinked, blinked again, then ran a hand over his face. “Did…did she just say that she’s taking me to dinner with her family?” He questioned Tansy, who was looking as perplexed as he did.

Her eyebrows were raised high on her forehead, and she rolled her eyes from where she’d been watching Quinn leave, back to the gorgeous blond man next to her. “Uh, yes, she just said you were joining her at the dinner her family does every Sunday.”

His eyes widened even more. “Wha-wh-I…” he trailed off because he had nothing to respond with. His brain was tripping over itself, trying to catch up with what his ears had heard.

Tansy laughed low at that. “I guess I was wrong. She must be more interested in you than she was pretending not to be.” A thoughtful look crossed her face. “Maybe it’s because you’re a client. She never dates her clients.”

“Yeah, I uh…” he still had nothing. Chuckling at himself, he shook his head. “Alright, well…I’m going to go. I need to find something smart casual to wear on Sunday. Do you, uh, know what kind of wine her parents prefer?”

Her response was a shrug. “No, sorry. But if you change your mind about hanging out sometime, let me know. You know where to find me every Friday and Saturday bright and early.”

He just nodded, then released his leash and lifted his board. “Right, um…I’ll see you around, maybe.” He offered up goodbyes to Mila and Ethan, and then he followed the path Quinn had taken, his mind still blown by what had just unfolded.

Once Nick loaded his board and stripped off his wetsuit, he pulled on a black tee to go with the board shorts he’d worn beneath the surf gear. He slipped his feet into some sandals, then climbed back into SUV and was soon away from the beach, heading back to Malibu to shower the sand and ocean water from his body.

As he drove along, his thoughts were like a movie stuck on repeat, playing the scene over and over. He didn’t know what to think about what had occurred. Was she into him or not? Or did she just not want her friend to date him? Which meant…that she had to be into him. That made him grin, and then the grin fell away. But she didn’t date clients. Was this dinner a date? Would she consider it a date? Probably not if she didn’t date clients. So, should he buy her flowers? Definitely take flowers to her mother, and the wine. She had explicitly told him to bring wine. But…ugh, this was stressing him out. Was this even something he could do?

He needed some advice or just someone he could talk to about the situation. He was tempted to call Mark but knew that his friend had a busy morning with a chick he had been sort of seeing that lived in the area. Long-distance was always tricky, so Nick didn’t want to disturb them when he could have some time with her. Which meant…

With a sigh, he directed his Bluetooth to dial AJ and waited while it rang. It was early, not even eight in the fucking morning, so he’d probably wake his ass up, but oh well. If anyone would understand complicated women, it was his brother.

“Why, the fuck, are you calling me this early?” Came AJ’s voice once he’d picked up. At least he’d done that.

Nick winced. “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about how early it was until I was already dialing you, and then it was too late to stop.”

“Someone better be dead if you’re calling me before 9 am.”

“One day, someone will be dead, and you’ll feel like shit about it, but no, no one is dead right now. I just…” he sighed, “had a bizarre thing happen, and as much as you’re going to laugh and enjoy this story and probably tell the other guys …I need to get your thoughts on it.”

“Nick,” he could hear AJ’s sigh over the line, “you know it’s way too early in the morning for my brain to be thinking deep and offering profound advice, right? You can hit me with what happened, but I can’t guarantee my response is going to make much sense.”

“Maybe you ought to make some coffee.”

“Fuck no. Soon as we hang up, I’m going back to sleep. I was up way too late, and you’re calling me way too early.”

Nick drew up a shoulder. “Then maybe you won’t remember this conversation, and I won’t have to worry about your big mouth blabbing it to the others.”

“Heh, we’ll see about that,” AJ yawned out. “Just tell me what you called to tell me.”

Nick sighed and flexed his hands on the steering wheel; his eyes focused on the road before him. He was in the midst of rush hour traffic, so it was a slow crawl to the highway. “Okay, well, um…I sort of met someone.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, good for you, Nicky.”

“And I don’t think she’s really feelin’ me, ya know,” he continued. “I mean, I was giving her all my best stuff, and she was having none of it.”

There was a heavy pause before AJ spoke, “Was her name Tinley?”

Nick’s brows drew together. “Huh? What? No, her name is Quinn.”

“Quinn? Why does that name-ooh shit, Nicky…that’s the chick that was your stylist, right? You and D.” He gave a sudden laugh. “Shit, boy, you really were jonesing bad for her. I heard _all about Quinn_.”

“What?” He scowled. “What the fuck did D tell you?”

AJ laughed more. “Just that you were desperate for her attention and for her to agree to see you outside of management’s offices, and she was _not_ interested. D thought she agreed to whatever the hell it was…I can’t remember, but that she agreed to it just to get you to leave her alone.”

“Shut up, that’s not quite how it went down.”

He was laughing more now. “Yes, it’s completely how it went down.”

“I’m going to murder D. We’re now going to be a quartet.”

“Eh, been there, done that, Nick. But you can’t murder D; we need his falsettos.”

He sighed at that. “Maybe I’ll just knee you in the balls, and we can use the falsettos that will produce.”

“Oh shit, he’s got jokes.” AJ laughed more, then cleared his throat. “Okay, sorry, I think I’m good now.”

“Uh-huh, take your time over there, man. Wouldn’t want to rush you and your enjoyment of my situation.”

“Nah, I’m good…” his brother snickered out. “I promise. I’m ready to give whatever deep, thoughtful advice you’re looking for from me.”

“I thought it was too early for that?”

“Do you want my help or not? Remember, you were the one to call me.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He sighed. “So, we met this morning to go surfing,” he began as AJ interrupted him.

“Surfing, yes! That’s what it was.” He laughed a bit more. “A chick that surfs. She’s pretty hot, too, from what Howie had to say.”

That lifted his eyebrows, and he glanced toward his display screen. “D told you she was hot? Dude better stay in his lane.”

Pure amusement was evident in AJ’s voice, “Chill, bro, you know he’s got Leigh and not interested in anyone else. He can look at the merchandise all he wants, but he ain’t going to touch it.”

“Unless Quinn had a boyfriend and Leigh wanted in on that action.”

“Well, we know that’s heavily implied, but nothing has been confirmed.”

Nick responded with a snort then chuckled. “Anyway, we’re not talking about D, Leigh, and their swinger habits.”

“No, we are not,” his brother agreed. “What are we talking about, Nicky?”

He sighed and adjusted the temperature of the air blowing from the vents. “Um, how ‘bout after surfing, I asked her to dinner with me sometime.” He made a confused face. “I have no idea how I lost control of the conversation, but it went from me asking her to dinner to me agreeing to have dinner with her … _at her parents’ house with her entire family_.”

He was met with only silence.

“Um, AJ?” He glanced toward the screen display that showed the call was still connected.

“Uh, I’m here. Did…” even AJ sounded a little confused, “did you just say that your first date with this chick is to her house for a family dinner?”

“Yes, and what the fuck, AJ? How did that happen?!”

“Well, since I wasn’t there to observe it, Nicky, I’m going to have to tell you that I have no idea how that happened. What…what was the conversation between you two?”

So, over the next few moments, as Nick slowly inched to the freeway and then up the on-ramp to merge into even more traffic, he relayed what had transpired there on the beach between him, Quinn, and Tansy.

Once he had finished, he could hear his brother inhaling deeply, probably from a cigarette, and then waited to hear just what AJ thought about this mess that had landed in the blond man’s lap.

Finally, AJ cleared his throat. “Well, if you’re not picking up on the fact that she did not want you going out with that Tansy chick, then you’re a lot denser than I had you pegged for.” He chuckled low. “Obviously, she’s jealous, which means that she has to have some interest in you. I mean, she’s taking you to meet her family as your first date. That’s…” he laughed softly, “that’s insane, Carter. But…” there was an exhale, “you gotta go.”

Nick arched his brows and glanced toward the display screen again. “Why?”

“Because, bro, if you are as serious about getting to know her as D made it sound, then you have to grab every opportunity presented to you. Even if it’s not an ideal situation, you want to see her…you’ll do what she wants when she wants it.”

“Kinda sounds like she’s got my balls in her purse.”

“Uh, she does.”

That made him frown. “I don’t even know her yet. How can that be?”

“Because we’re men, Nick. Must I explain everything? We only need three things to survive in life; food, water, and sex. And as much as our bodies need the first two, it’s the third one we want the most. And that is why women have the control over us that they do; because we want that pussy. So, we play their games. No matter how weird they are.” He paused, then continued, “If you don’t want to do this dinner, then don’t go. Course, you’ll never see her naked, but that’s your call. There are billions of other women out there; you can just find another. I’m sure you’d just have to wink at Tansy, and she’d drop her clothes.”

Nick sighed. “I don’t want Tansy.”

“Right, you want Quinn. And that means that you’ll play the game, which is why you’re going to go to this dinner. You’re going to take her mom wine and flowers, you’ll take Quinn flowers, and you’ll be the nice, polite, respectable boy that you are. When you want to be,” he added. “It also means that if she asks you to attend a funeral with her, you go to the funeral. An opera? Well, you better get you some of those opera glasses that help you see the stage better because you’ll be going, my brother. And as not fun as those things sound, it means that you’ll weasel your way into her heart one way or another, and then you’ll have all the pussy that you could ask for.” He chuckled softly. “Trust me on that.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ve sat through your share of funerals and operas.”

“And the ballet, but I actually enjoyed that.”

“I am not surprised.”

AJ chuckled low. “Look, as uncomfortable as it may be …if you really like this girl and you really want her, then …go to this dinner. Show her that you can take whatever she throws your way.”

“Yeah,” he sighed again then nodded his head, “you’re right. I just…” he hesitated, then shrugged and continued, “I don’t know if I want a relationship. You know I am fresh out of my last one. I was looking forward to being single and playing the field, dating without all the stress and drama that comes with having a girlfriend.”

“I get that, man,” was AJ’s response. “And no one is saying because you go to one family dinner that she has to be your girlfriend. But…” he drew the word out, “if you want this woman, then you gotta play the game. If you don’t want to play the game with her, then go find another woman to take to bed.”

Nick tilted his head and gave a slight nod. “Yeah, I know. She’s so frustrating, bro. Like…how the hell is she resisting my charm? _My_ charm?”

AJ laughed softly. “That star power don’t impress her.” He sighed. “Look, do you want to date this girl or just fuck her?”

“I…” he hesitated then shrugged. “I don’t know. It just drives me mad that she doesn’t even bat an eye when I turn on the charm. Not even my famous Carter grin makes her weak-kneed.”

“So, it’s a challenge.”

He shrugged. “I don’t even know if that’s what it is. She’s fine as fuck, Aje. She has an ass I’d love to sink my teeth in. But…” he sighed, “I sound like an idiot. I don’t want a relationship, but at the same time, there’s something about this woman that has me so intrigued, and I just want to see her.”

“Alright, tell you what…” his brother spoke over the line. “Go to this family dinner, see what you think and how you feel about her after getting to spend some actual time with her. And then make your decision.”

That sounded like some good advice. “That makes sense.”

“You’re not making a commitment because you meet her family. Besides, she didn’t give you much choice there, did she?”

“No, she really didn’t.”

“Okay, then that’s on her if you decide you don’t want to pursue this after you’ve met her parents.” He chuckled softly. “You got to get out of your head, Nicky. Stop analyzing and stressing over it. Go with the flow. It’s one dinner.” A beat. “Who knows, maybe afterward she’ll be so pleased you sat there with her parents and whoever else will be there …that she’ll jump your bones and ride your dick to climax-ville.”

He had to laugh at that. “You’re such an asshole sometimes.”

“And yet, you still love me.”

“Yeah, what the fuck is wrong with me?”

“Ha, ha, fuck you very much.” He sighed. “Are we done? I’d really like at least another hour, maybe two, of sleep.”

“Yes, go …I’ll holla at you later. Thanks, bro. You were a lot of help.”

“Anytime, man. Just remember…I’m’a want some details after. And make sure you use protection.”

Nick chuckled softly. “Go back to sleep.” Then he disconnected the call and shook his head. AJ was indeed one of a kind, but despite his shortcomings and the fact that he was an asshole, he loved his brother and appreciated him. No one understood things quite like AJ, and the two had a special bond that had only grown stronger when Kevin had left, and the dynamics of the group had shifted.

Hopefully, with the oldest member back, it wouldn’t change things too much. Nick liked the relationships he had with each of the guys now. They really were like brothers; fought, hurled insults, supported each other, forgave without question, and were always there when it was needed. And Nick needed them, more than they needed the others. They all had family they were close with and could lean on, but he didn’t. So, for Nick, they were his family. And when his life was in disarray, or there was a problem or a situation that he needed advice or help from, or just an ear to listen to him …well, he knew where to turn.

Which was one of the reasons he’d called AJ. Hopefully, the other man’s advice was wise, and attending this dinner wouldn’t be the wrong choice to make. She’d invited him, so she must not care that he was going to meet her entire family. He’d bring flowers and wine, as AJ had suggested, but he wasn’t going to get ahead of himself. And hopefully, he wouldn’t regret this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tinley’s phone was ringing from the bottom of her tote bag when she let herself into the two-bedroom townhome that she rented. It was an end unit, so it was 100 dollars more a month than the middle ones, but it was worth it. Not having neighbors on at least one side was a blessing, and the extra windows provided gave her more light, which made her space seem roomier and brighter. She liked that a lot.

It was a two-story unit with the bedrooms upstairs and the laundry space which was a deep closet really with bi-fold doors that you opened to reveal the washer and dryer. But it meant no more trips to the laundry mat like she had been forced to do her first year out of college when she’d rented the apartment. Once she had secured the job at the hospital and the cushiony salary, 70,000 a year, she’d moved from the apartment into the townhome and was content to stay there until the blonde was ready to buy her own place.

The home’s main floor was an open floor plan with a large living area that you entered from the front door; the dining space was across from the kitchen, which sat at the end of the living area. A small hallway led to a half bath and a small den/office space, and patio doors from the dining area opened to an enclosed patio and a small yard. It wasn’t a large home, but it was enough for her and there was plenty of room for Hunter when he would come stay.

The guestroom upstairs had been geared toward the five-year-old. There were bookshelves with books about dinosaurs, trucks, trains, and Paw Patrol. Toys lined one cubby, and the dresser had clothes and pajamas. However, the bed was full-size in case Tinley had guests other than her nephew. The guest bath, across the hall from the bedroom, was painted a bright yellow and not centered around children’s décor. There were bath toys in a tote beneath one of the double sinks and children’s hygiene items in another tote.

It made her feel good to know that she had the items her nephew would need when he stayed. It meant that her sister and brother-in-law didn’t need to worry about packing bags and lugging clothes, or other items, back and forth. It made it easier for everyone, and it gave Tinley more freedom to have Hunter over spur of the moment. That sometimes happened if she met them out for dinner somewhere, and he asked if he could spend the night.

Her phone was still ringing, and it brought her thoughts away from Hunter. She shut the door with her foot, set her tote bag on the floor, then crouched and dug through it until she located the item. The thought that it might be AJ canceling their date(?) tonight was pushing through her brain, but it wasn’t his name that appeared on the screen. It was her mother, and she gave a little sigh, then accepted the call and lifted it to her ear. One guess at what she was calling about.

“Hey, mom,” she greeted Lydia, lifting to her feet and taking her tote up from where she’d set it. She stepped off the small platform that was the entrance and into the living area.

“Tinley, there you are,” her mother’s voice flowed breezily into her ear. “I was worried you might still be at work.”

“Nope, I just got home.” She set the tote bag onto the coffee table. “What’s up?”

“Well, you never called me yesterday after your little smoothie date. I’m _dying_ to know how it went.”

That made the blonde woman chuckle, and she shook her head slightly, slipping her heels off and padding barefoot from the living room into the kitchen. It was all white; the cabinets, the countertop, the backsplash. There were stainless steel appliances and a deep, white farmer’s style sink. “Yeah, sorry about that. I got home and got involved in some work. There’s going to be a party thrown in the children’s cancer ward, and we’re doing a summer beach party theme.”

“Oh, that sounds really lovely, dear. I’m sure you’re going to have some fantastic ideas. You could do those plastic swimming pools you buy at _Five Below_ , fill them with sand, plant some umbrellas in them with beachballs and sand toys. The kids could sit and build sandcastles or just dig holes. I know little children love digging in the sand.”

Tinley lifted a brow at the idea. “Wow, that’s…actually not a bad idea. Will you text it to me when we get off the phone? I’m going to suggest it on Monday at our meeting.”

“Of course, honey. How thrilling that I just helped you!”

Her soft and surprised laugh made her daughter smile. “Thank you for that.”

“You’re very welcome.” She chuckled, then sighed and cleared her throat. “So…how did your date go with this …AJ? Do you know how difficult it was to wait until you were out of work to call you? I’ve been itching to do it since this morning.”

“I’m sure you were in agony having to wait.” She lowered the phone and put it on speaker, then set it on the counter, ensuring the volume was up all the way. “And …it was…nice.”

“Nice?”

“Yes, mom…nice.” She crossed to the fridge and pulled the door open.

“Does that mean …you had a good time, or you’re trying to save your mother the heartache of the thought that this was another man it wouldn’t work out with?”

She tried not to roll her eyes. “It means that he was pleasant to chat with, that I had a nice time, and that I think there are many, many layers to the man.” She removed a covered glass dish from the second shelf.

“Oh, so he’s complicated.”

“Um…possibly.” She chuckled softly and set the container on the nearby counter. “But uh…there’s definitely more beneath the surface than what he likes to reveal. He’s …” she mulled over how to describe the man, “let’s just say that he’s very smooth and very confident in his flirting abilities.”

“Oh, my,” Lydia breathed over the line. “What does that mean, Tinley? Does that mean that you and he…” she trailed off.

Her daughter’s eyes widened some as she shut the fridge door and pulled open the drawer that contained the silverware, lifting out a fork. “What? No, Mom! No,” her head shook, “no, we just sat and chatted the entire time. There was none of … _that_ going on. What kind of girl do you take me for?”

“Well, it would be okay if you wanted to…do _that_ ,” Lydia voiced. “I mean, you’re a grown woman, and you could stand to have a little spice in your life.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with a guy I barely know on our first …well, I don’t know if it was a date, but there’s no way I was going to sleep with him. He’s practically a stranger.” She shut the silverware drawer with her hip and then peeled the lid from the glass container to reveal the leftover baked ziti she had made the night before.

“I understand, honey. And I think that’s commendable of you.” She paused. “Do you like him?”

Tinley paused at the question and tilted her head. “I don’t know. I enjoyed chatting with him.”

“Are you going to see him again?”

She pressed her lips together as she used the fork to stir the ziti up some. “Um…yes.”

Lydia gasped softly then gave a happy laugh over the line. “Oh, that’s wonderful news, honey. I’m so happy for you.”

“Uh, well, thank you, I think.” Tinley chuckled softly, set the fork onto the spoon holder, and then tucked the glass dish into the microwave. She selected the time she wanted to nuke it and pushed the start button. “But don’t get ahead of yourself here, Mom. I’m still feeling it out, and I don’t know if this is even going to form into the relationship that you’re hoping it will.”

“I know, I know. I’m cautiously optimistic over here. If you really don’t like him, then don’t pursue it. You’re a smart woman, and I know you’ll make the right decision for you.” She paused. “Besides, there’s always Tyler,” she spoke of the navy seaman that had returned to the area.

Tinley chuckled softly at that. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen, Mom. I’m sorry. I just…have no interest in him or meeting him.”

“You never do, honey. But this information about this AJ seems nice. And if you have agreed to see him again, that means that you like something about him. Or you like something about him enough to give him another chance.”

She watched the countdown on the microwave. “He intrigues me, I think.”

“That’s a start. And he seems to like you?”

A soft grin spread across her face. “I think he does.”

“Then go with it, baby. Don’t put too much thought into it. Just…live and enjoy yourself.”

“I’ll do my best.” The microwave beeped, and Tinley pulled the door open. “Alright, I’m going to let you go; my food is ready, and I need to eat, then get a quick shower and get dressed.”

Her mother was quiet for a moment and then laughed softly. “Oh, my goodness, are you seeing him tonight? The day after your smoothie date? Honey, that’s exciting! Did he ask you? That means he must _really_ like you if he wants to see you again so soon.”

Carefully, Tinley removed the dish and set it on the stovetop beneath the microwave. She lifted the fork and stirred the ziti, ensuring it was heated thoroughly enough. “You think so?” She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She didn’t want to lead this man on and think there was more between them than there was, but at the same time, she wanted to see him again and figure out just who this guy was that he kept trying to hide with his suave lines and sexy bedroom eyes.

“Oh, I know so,” Lydia replied. “I’ve been around the block enough to know that about men. If they want to see you, they will. If they don’t, then they’ll come up with every excuse under the sun to avoid you. Don’t waste time on those men. Focus on the ones that are begging to spend their time with you.”

“I will keep that in mind.” She nodded her head and glanced toward the phone. “Thanks, Mom. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“You better. Be safe tonight but have fun. And if you decide to get a little bit wild and let your hair down, remember, that’s okay for you to do.”

Tinley chuckled. “Okay, thank you.” She gave her mother her love then finally ended the call after Lydia returned the sentiments.

With a sigh, she set the glass container of steaming pasta at one of the barstools at the eat-in counter, then poured herself a glass of almond milk, because who didn’t love milk with pasta, tugged a napkin from the holder on the counter and finally took a seat. AJ was going to pick her up at 7:30, the time they had decided on as they were strolling from the smoothie shop.

After finishing their drinks and chatting for a little bit longer, he’d slipped his phone from his pocket and asked for her number. She had hesitated just briefly, then finally typed it into his phone. He’d immediately sent her a text, so she had his digits, and then he added her address so he could pick her up for their next date(?). Afterward, they strolled from the shop and discussed what time would be good for him to arrive. It was Tinley who had suggested 7:30. She didn’t get home from work until 5ish and needed a couple of hours to eat and then get ready. However, she had no idea what they were doing.

He had agreed and escorted her to her vehicle, thanking her with sincerity in his eyes for meeting him. She had smiled and expressed that she’d enjoyed their conversation, and then he’d lightly brushed his lips across her cheek before pulling her door open for her. Such a simple gesture, but it had impressed her, same as when he’d held the door to the shop open so she could exit out first. Maybe he did have some manners, after all.

The thought of what they might do tonight tickled her tummy. She was nervous, not because she was going to see him, but because she had no idea where he would take her. He’d promised something wild and fun, but not dangerous. But just what was his idea of danger? He had claimed motorcycles were too dangerous, but she’d seen the car he climbed into yesterday, and it was sleek and fast, and a freaking Porsche, which meant he was used to speed.

Okay, she couldn’t think too much about it; her mom had told her not to. Sometimes she would get trapped in her head, and then it wasn’t easy to get back out. So, nope, not tonight. She would be cautiously optimistic and take the night as it came. But it did make it hard to plan an outfit. Obviously, dresses or skirts were out; she didn’t want to be wearing one if he took her to do something that wearing a dress might make it difficult to do. And no heels either. So, pants and sandals and probably a cardigan or jacket in case it got a little chilly like Los Angeles tended to do in the evenings, especially if they were taking his convertible. This meant that she would need a hair tie, so her hair wasn’t whipping all over the place and becoming a mass of knots and tangles.

She made a mental note to grab one as she ate her dinner then did a quick clean up. She rinsed her dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher, closing it before she wiped the counter and finally washed her hands. Then she snapped the light off and collected her belongings before taking the stairs located at the front of the townhome.

Once upstairs and in her spacious bedroom, which was at the back of the home, with large windows that looked out over the backyard and common area, she dropped her bag onto the bed then disappeared into her closet. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to decide on an outfit, and even then, she wasn’t completely sure if it’s what she should wear.

It wasn’t anything crazy, simpler, but still stylish. Tinley just didn’t know if she would be overdressed or underdressed. She studied the skinny jeans that were a true denim blue color, dark with distressed lines and the ever-stylish tears at the knees. They would do. To dress the jeans up a bit, she’d selected a flowy, silk cami in white. It had a scoop neck with a very slight V shape to it. To finish the look off, she’d chosen a chunky cardigan in a black and white geometrically shaped print. It had large pockets and wasn’t anything like the cardigans that older men (or even women) would wear. It was loose and contained no buttons, more like a mix between a jacket and a sweater. She’d pair it all with some tan sandals with peep toes and a slight platform heel, and then a matching tan crossbody bag in case she needed her hands free.

After lying the clothes on the bed, Tinley strode into her ensuite bathroom with a garden tub with jacuzzi jets, and a corner shower with a rain showerhead as well as the one on the wall. It had gray tile and went well with the white cabinets and white tile flooring.

It didn’t take the blonde long to get the water going to an acceptable temp and then strip her work clothes away. She hampered what could go in there and hung the blouse to be dry cleaned. Then she slipped into the shower and took her time with washing her hair, sudsing her body with her favorite body wash, conditioning her hair, washing her face, shaving wherever she normally shaved, and then did her body wash one more time.

Finally, she shut the water off and slipped the towel from the hook next to the door. She dried her body, then wrapped in the towel, and went about her after shower routine; moisturizer, body lotion, tooth brushing, mouthwash, deodorant, dabbing her hair with another towel before taking her blow dryer from beneath the sink and drying her hair in loose, beach-style waves.

After tucking the pink and black hairdryer away, she removed the towel, pulled on her undergarments, spritzed the right amount of body spray, then finally dressed in the outfit she had selected. Looking herself over in the mirror, Tinley turned her body this way and that to ensure she was satisfied with her appearance before she pulled her makeup bag closer and did her evening out routine, ensuring her smoky eye was on point, and the lip gloss wasn’t too dramatic; just the right hue of a deeper shade of pink.

Finally, Tinley cleaned her things up, hung her towels, fluffed her hair, slipped a hair tie around her wrist, then moved out of the bathroom, shutting the lights off as well as the fan. She took a few moments to transfer the items she might need on this date(?) into her tan crossbody, then slipped the sandals on her feet and checked the time; 7:20. She had ten minutes to spare. Nice.

Scanning the room to ensure she hadn’t missed anything, Tinley shut the light off then made her way back down the stairs to the living area. She was a bit nervous, more nervous than she had been the previous day, which she attributed to not knowing what to expect of the night. Did he even know what they were doing? The thought that he’d show up with no idea planned out made her chuckle, and she perched herself on the couch, busying herself with the phone until the doorbell rang.

The sound of it filling the home lifted her head and made her heart jump. He was here. He’d really meant it when he said he’d see her tomorrow. Okay, they were doing this. She slipped her phone into her bag, then set it on the coffee table and rose to her feet. Smoothing her shirt, she’d forgone the cardigan, for now, it was sitting next to her bag, and she made her way to the front door, undid the locks, and then pulled it open.

AJ’s handsome face greeted her. His brows lifting as those dark and sensitive eyes of his looked her over. “Oh wow,” he spoke softly, holding his sunglasses in one hand and taking his time drinking in her appearance. “How is it that you are more gorgeous every time I see you?”

Tinley chuckled softly at that. “Well, thank you, I think.” She let her own eyes take in his appearance, noting the jeans he wore that were a faded blue and looked worn and older, though they probably weren’t. He had a black fitted t-shirt on, a large screen print of some woman Tinley didn’t recognize on the front. The photo looked a bit vintage and was in black and white. Over the shirt, but open so she could see the picture on it, he had a black leather jacket that fit him like it was tailored to his form. There were some silver chains around his neck, one with a cross pendant on it, and a tan newsie style hat on his head. He looked good, and he smelled good, she realized as just breathing drew in that same mouthwatering scent he had worn yesterday. My, she liked that cologne.

“You look rather handsome yourself,” she found herself voicing. She stepped back and motioned him to enter. “Um, come on in. I just need to get my bag and cardigan.”

“Sure.” He stepped into the house and let his eyes dart around at the clean and crisp décor and furniture. It was neat and lightly colored with touches of gray and some hints of purple. Very contemporary while being a bit modern. “You have a nice home.”

Tinley closed the door behind him and smoothed her top some. “Oh, thank you.” She stepped from the platform and moved to her square-shaped, glass-top coffee table. “I’ve been here for almost a year.”

AJ nodded at that and fiddled with the glasses in his hand. “Do you live by yourself?”

“Yes.” She lifted the handbag and slipped it around her body, adjusting it to her hip. “After college, I knew I could not do the whole roommate thing again.” Next, she lifted her cardigan and slipped it on, smoothing it out some and adjusting it around her. “How ‘bout yourself?”

“Yeah,” his head gave a nod, and he met her eyes, “I live alone, too. So much better than having to deal with roommates.”

“Oh, totally.” She chuckled softly as she joined him again. “Alright, I’m ready.”

“You sure?” He questioned, wanting to make sure she didn’t forget something. “You got everything you need?”

Tinley nodded her head and slipped her housekey from the zippered pocket of her bag. “Yes, I believe so.” She flashed him a grin. “Are you ready?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her no and then loop his fingers through one of her belt loops to pull her to him so he could kiss her, but he didn’t. Instead, he slipped his sunglasses back over his eyes and nodded his head. “I am. Let’s roll then.”

He beat her to the door and opened it for her, allowing her to pass through before following her out. It didn’t take her long to get the door locked, and she tucked the key away again before following him to the black Porsche that was parked at the curb. The top was down, and Tinley slipped the hair tie from around her wrist.

AJ led her to the car then opened her door for her, turning to see her paused on the sidewalk and pulling all that long hair into a ponytail. He chuckled softly. “Smart woman, but if you want to leave your hair down, we can put the top up.”

“Nope,” she responded, getting it tied back and smoothing her hand over her head to feel for any bumps. “I’m adaptable. Does it look okay?”

“It looks beautiful.” He grinned slightly at that. “Now, hop in.” And his head jerked toward the passenger seat.

“Yes, sir.” She chuckled to herself then brushed past him, sighing at how delicious he smelled and sliding into the vehicle. “This is a nice car,” she spoke, once he’d closed her door and then joined her behind the wheel. She slid her sunglasses from the small sunglass pouch on the back of her bag and slipped them up into place.

“Thanks,” he commented as he pushed the button to start, and the roar filled the air around them, vibrating their seats. “She’s fast, my favorite thing about her.”

Tinley settled into the seat and pulled the seatbelt around her, locking it in place. “How fast is fast?”

AJ glanced at her as he buckled his own seatbelt. “Well, she can get up to around 200 miles an hour.”

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Her eyes widened at that. “Have you ever gone that fast?”

“Just once, and it was on a track. No way would I try that out on the regular roads. The fastest I’ve ever pushed her out here is about 130.” He shifted the gears and then checked for traffic before pulling out onto the road.

“Wow, that’s still ridiculously fast.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” He chuckled at that.

“You could outrun the police.”

“I could, you’re right.”

She chuckled softly and watched him. “Have you ever done that?”

“Outrun the cops?” He glanced at her to see her nod, then shook his own head. “No. I may beat the wheels on the ground vehicles, but not the eyes in the skies.”

“Ooh, yeah, they do use their helicopters a lot, don’t they?”

AJ nodded his head, thankful that his hand was busy with the gearshift because she was so close to him and her leg looked so inviting, and she smelled amazing, and his hand was just itching to reach over and hold her thigh as he drove them. “So, tell me, Tinley, what it is that you do?”

“Like, in my spare time or my job?”

“Well, I would really like to know the answer to both of those, but let’s start with your job.” His eyes shifted from between her and the road ahead of them. “You mentioned yesterday that you worked today.”

“Yeah, I work Monday through Friday; eight to four-thirty. Though every other Friday is an early day, so I am usually out of there by noon,” she explained. “But that wasn’t today.”

“What do you do?”

A soft smile graced her features, and she clasped her hands together and set them in her lap. “I’m the events coordinator for the local hospital.”

That lifted his brows over the top of his shades, and he glanced at her again. “The events coordinator? So, you plan the parties?”

“Yes. The parties and events within the community; the fundraisers, galas, benefits …and then the stuff that goes on in the hospital, too.” She shifted slightly in the seat. “Like, right now, I’m working on a summer beach party theme for the party we’re doing in a few weeks for the pediatrics cancer ward.”

“Oh, wow, that sounds really cool.” He grinned at her, enjoying the way she seemed to light up as she talked about her work. “What do you like best about it?”

Tinley sighed softly as she considered the question. “Um…I like to see the looks of joy and happiness on the faces of these kids …especially the ones that are there due to a severe illness or something terminal.” A brief frown touched her face as she thought of that. “Some of them are so young, and they’ve been told terrible news, and yet…they remain so hopeful and strong. It makes me wish I could be that same way in my life.” She shrugged the errant thought away. “But …to see the joy as they get to experience something that they normally might not get to experience …” she trailed off, then shrugged and chuckled softly, feeling foolish for discussing it so openly. “I don’t know. I like to instill joy and help others feel better. Help them smile again.”

“I think that’s something to be really proud of.”

She watched his face and grinned a bit. “Thank you. I really love what I do.”

AJ glanced at her. “It shows in how you talk about it. You’re over there, this beautiful ray of sunshine, and it’s warming my heart to listen to you and to see that gorgeous smile on your face.”

Were her cheeks blushing? Was that warm feeling on her face a blush? Turning her head to look out the side window, she reached up and rubbed her cheek. Well, what had brought that on?

“So,” he spoke again, trying not to let the fact that he’d finally made her blush bring on a smirk. Instead, he focused on their conversation. “Where did you go to school?”

Tinley cleared her throat then turned back to him. “California State University in Fresno. I graduated with a degree in Public Relations and a minor in hospitality.”

“That’s impressive.” He downshifted as he slowed the car for a red light. “What made you decide you wanted to plan parties at hospitals?” Something passed over her face; he noticed as he looked her way. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, not liking the way her sunshine had dimmed. “You uh…don’t have to talk about whatever it is that just stole the light from your eyes.”

That made her blink. “It was that noticeable?”

“Yeah.” He stopped the Porsche behind a Toyota and reached over, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. There was a story there, and while he was curious about it, he knew from personal experience that pushing people to talk about something they weren’t ready to talk about was a recipe for disaster. “But um, that’s okay. When you’re ready to discuss it, you will. With whoever you’re comfortable talking about it with.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his understanding. “Thank you.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand once more, then released it, returning his to the gearshift. Okay, time for a subject change. “So, Ms. Routine, since we’re out here to be wild and have a good time tonight, what do you normally do when you’re not planning lavish and amazing parties and bringing smiles to beautiful children stuck in the hospital?”

The way he said it made her laugh softly. “Um, normal stuff.” She shrugged some and smoothed her hands over the pantlegs of her jeans. “I like to read, I’ve dabbled in writing, uh…spending time with my nephew, shopping…I love clothes. I like the beach. I do some volunteer work.”

That caught his interest, and he lifted his brows, lifting his foot from the brake and starting them through the intersection once the light changed. “Oh yeah? What kind of work?”

“Um, I mentor middle school students that come from challenging urban environments.” She drew up a shoulder. “It’s once a week; Tuesdays for me, and we meet at community centers for an hour or two.”

Color him impressed; this girl was fucking amazing. Not only was she gorgeous, but her inside was as beautiful as her outside. He was amazed by her and the giving heart that was obviously beating in her chest. “That’s…” he shook his head some, sounding astounded, “that’s really awesome, Tinley.” His eyes glanced at her. “You just…sit and talk with these kids?”

She nodded some. “Yeah, but they aren’t all receptive of that, so we’ll play games, do activities…things that break the ice or give them something to help them relax. Some of them are in tough situations; some just need an ear to listen, someone to put a bit of focus on them because they’re from single-parent homes and their parent is busy working to keep them afloat or they have lots of siblings and feel lost in the family dynamic.”

“That makes a lot of sense.” He nodded his head, not believing that he had found someone as fantastic as she was. “I think that’s really cool, and I’m definitely impressed by it. I’m impressed by you.”

Tinley blushed at that and busied herself with brushing imaginary lint from her jeans. “Thank you. So,” she began, feeling the need for a subject change, “where are we going?”

AJ cut his eyes in her direction. “What if I told you we were going to get tattoos?”

That made her blink. “Tattoos? Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“Do you mean you’re getting the tattoo, and I’m going to watch you get one?”

He chuckled softly. “You told me yesterday that you’ve been tempted to get one. So…we’re going to do that.” He glanced her way. “Wild but not dangerous.”

Tinley just stared at him. “But…I…you…” she didn’t know what to respond with.

That made him laugh a bit more. “C’mon, you can do this. If you’ve been tempted, that means you have to have an idea of something you’d like and where you’d like it.”

She huffed a breath out. The truth was, she did have an idea of something she might like to get. Something she had debated on a few years back when she’d accompanied one of her friends to a tattoo parlor in college. She’d nearly gotten it but had freaked out at the last minute and changed her mind.

“Your silence is very telling.”

Tinley sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Alright, so maybe my senior year of college, I nearly caved and got one. And the design has stayed with me since. But…why would we do this? I mean, I know why _you_ would do this because you’ve got quite the collection going on over there, but why me?”

He shrugged. “I told you…I’m going to shake up your world for the night.”

She pressed her lips together and studied him. “What are you getting?”

His eyes glanced her way. “Your name.”

“Say what?” She blinked and gaped at him.

AJ laughed, then reached over and squeezed her hand again. “I’m kidding, babe. I learned my lesson a long time ago not to tatt any women’s names that aren’t related to me on my body.”

She chuckled and watched their hands until he took his away to downshift and take a turn. “So…what are you really going to get?”

“Just some more work on the one currently unfinished on my left shoulder blade. It’s a skull with a King Cobra coming out one of the eyes.” He took the turn then straightened the wheel. “It’s black with shades of dark gray and charcoal. Lots of shadowing. Pretty intricate.”

Tinley arched her brows. “It sounds interesting.”

“It’s pretty fucking cool.” He grinned over at her. “Where do you want yours? And what is this design you’ve been debating over for a few years now?”

“Um…well, it’s the infinity symbol but um…on the lower right line before it loops up, the word family is there. Written so that it’s part of the line in a pretty cursive. And then a small black heart right at the end of the y.” She shrugged. “Back in college, I was going to get it on my wrist, but with my line of work, I have to appear professional. I don’t think I want anything visible. And I don’t want it big, something small. Oh my word, I can’t believe we’re really doing this.” She let out a breath and turned to the side window on her right, watching at the passing scenery.

“You’re going to love it.”

“I hope so,” was Tinley’s reply. “I just have to figure out where to put it.”

He glanced her way, then slowed the car and turned off the boulevard into a parking lot. “Are you not allowed to have tattoos at your job?”

She shrugged. “There isn’t a rule about it. I’ve seen some people that do. I just don’t want it to affect anything if I ever decide to work for a company that doesn’t allow it.”

“Well, you said it would be small, right?” He steered them through the parking lot with the strip of shops on the right and the parked cars on their left.

“Yeah.” She nodded her head.

“Then just get it on your wrist, and if you do end up working for a company that doesn’t allow them, then you wear a watch or a bracelet and cover it. It won’t be that hard to do.” He shrugged some and then turned into a parking spot, putting the engine in park and setting the parking brake. “I think a tattoo on the wrist is very sexy.”

Tinley reached for her seatbelt release and eyed him. “Right, because the point of putting a tattoo there is for me to be sexy.”

AJ chuckled low; this woman was impossible to flirt with. “You don’t need a tattoo for that. You’re already sexy as hell.”

She rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. “You’re going to have to do a lot better than your flirty one-liners if you want me to fall for you.”

“Oh yeah?” He lifted his brows and released his own seatbelt. “Care to give me any hints? Notes? Tips? Anything to help me along?”

Tinley chuckled, then smirked and shook her head. “Nope, but you seem like a smart guy; I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” She patted his arm then reached for the door handle of the Porsche. “But okay, let’s do this.” Then she pushed the door open and slipped from the vehicle.

AJ watched her step outside and let out a sigh. Yup, definitely a challenge. But she’d just admitted there was a possibility that she could fall for him. So, guess what, Tinley Banks…challenge accepted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

“So, you trust this place?” Tinley questioned AJ as they waited in one of the private rooms of the tattoo parlor. She was seated on a chair that resembled a dental chair with her legs swinging back and forth and the outline of the tattoo she had described to the artist already set on her wrist. Her cardigan and handbag were in the chair next to the one AJ was seated in, and she could feel the nerves in her stomach kicking up and telling her that maybe she didn’t want to do this.

The stencil of the tattoo looked pretty awesome; she had to admit. The artist had instantly understood what she’d wanted and sketched it out on a drawing pad first, giving her a few different options before she had selected one. It was all black and had minimal shading, only in parts of the infinity symbol itself and the heart. So, it wouldn’t take long to do, and it wasn’t very big. It went from one side of the underside of her wrist to the other, about an inch down from her hand. The word family was a nice cursive, pretty but not difficult to read, and she’d wanted it placed so she could look at it and read the word, not have it upside down facing out toward someone else.

After having it sketched, Tinley had wandered the front of the shop, examining the various jewelry for piercings and sketchbooks full of options for the client while AJ discussed the work he wanted to get done on his tat. He was a regular here, she picked up on as she heard them discussing it, and the guy that was assisting them had been the one to do not just the current tattoo, but a few others that he had as well. That relaxed her a bit that he was familiar with the place and the work the artists did.

And now they were in the room where the magic happened, waiting on the gentleman to join them. She let her light eyes watch her companion, that nervous feeling working its way back up into her stomach and pushing its way to her chest.

AJ nodded his head. “This is the best shop in Los Angeles. I trust Nathan with my life and the art on my body.” He watched her with a serious note in his eyes. “You’re in good hands, Tinley. Your tat is going to look great.”

“Right.” She lifted a brow and ran her hands over her jeans to wipe some of the clamminess off that was forming on her palms, then pressed one hand to her stomach. “Is it too late to change my mind?”

“Are you serious?”

“Uh-huh,” her head nodded, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

When he saw how her chest was heaving beneath her shirt, AJ rose to his feet and crossed to where she was. “Okay, take some breaths, babe. You’re going to either hyperventilate or pass out if you don’t get the air into your lungs.” He reached and took both her hands in his and squeezed them, ducking his head to meet her eyes. “Look at me, Tinley.” When her pale eyes met his, he saw the fear and anxiety they contained. “Do you really not want to do this?” He may be an asshole most times, but he wasn’t about to force this woman to ink her body with something she’d have for the rest of her life if she did not want to.

She slowly wet her bottom lip. “I…I’m scared.”

“I know.” He smoothed his thumbs over the back of her hands. “But something tells me you’re not the type of woman that lets a little fear control her.” His head moved closer to hers, and he lifted one hand to brush his fingers along the skin of her silky cheek. “Right?”

“I think I sort of am,” was her whispered response.

“Hm, no…no, that’s not you.” His hand grazed her cheek then brushed some stray wisps of hair from her face. “You are way too strong and determined to be brought to your knees by a needle. That’s all it is, babe; just a needle.” He lowered his hand and retook hers, turning her right wrist to reveal the design’s stencil on her skin. “Nathan will have it finished in ten minutes if even that.”

“Maybe you should go first.”

The way she said it, the way her nose wrinkled just a tad, made his own lungs give a squeeze. “Nah, you don’t want me to go first.” He wet his bottom lip. “I can sit here next to you if you’d like.”

Tinley sent him a hopeful look at that. “Will you? And hold my hand?”

That brought a soft smile to his face, and he lifted her left hand, bringing it to his mouth and brushing his lips softly over her knuckles. “Of course, I will. Just think how nice it’s going to look afterward. And how proud you’ll feel that you overcame your fear and went through with something that you’ve wanted to do for a while now.”

“Right.” Her head gave a small nod, and she laced their fingers together when he lifted himself on the seat beside her. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” He squeezed her hand, then his attention went to the black painted door as it opened, and Nathan entered the room.

Tinley felt her fingers curl around AJ’s a bit more at the sight of the artist who had shaggy brown hair that stuck out beneath the black DC hat he wore. He was thin and lanky with long arms and legs and a nose piercing with a silver hoop. His arms were covered in tattoos, as well as the parts of his legs she could see from the long black shorts he was wearing.

He was friendly, and he kept a casual conversation going with the blonde as he prepped and set up his workspace. His demeanor was chill and relaxed, and Tinley felt herself settling because of it. With AJ next to her, offering his support and encouraging words, and the conversation that flowed between the three of them, the way both men tried to get her to laugh, she was soon feeling a lot better than she had been.

AJ was right; once Nathan did the prep work was done and ensured everything was clean and ready to go, the actual process didn’t take but a few moments. She couldn’t watch it, though and instead concentrated on the artwork on the walls, her fingers gripping AJ’s even more tightly. She squeaked when Nathan switched on the gun, and the buzz of it filled the air, and then her stomach tightened, and she turned her head, pressing her face into his chest and inhaling that amazing cologne that filled her head and made her ears buzz louder than the tattoo gun.

He was warm, and his chest was firm, and he released her hand then slipped his arm around her, lifting his hand and smoothing it over her head then down her back. “You okay?” He questioned, ducking his head so that his voice came softly at her ear, his lips brushing the upper shell part of it.

Tinley didn’t know if the goosebumps were because of him or the machine that was pricking her with needles and creating the black outline. “It hurts,” she whispered against his chest. And it did. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing her over and over, and her skin was slowly being set on fire. “How …do you have so many?” She was trying hard not to twitch or move, though, at the moment, she really wanted to reach over and slap Nathan and tell him to shove off and leave her alone.

But no. She could see this through. If only he knew how serious she was when she had admitted that she let fear control her. It’d been doing that for the last four years, and instead of facing it and overcoming, she buried it deep and then ignored it when it tried to slip out and make itself known. Or she’d shove it back in the box it was locked in and toss away the key.

“You’ll get used to it in just a minute,” AJ spoke softly into her ear again, then he peered over to it. “It’s looking really good. You’re going to love it.” He peeked his eyes down to her and couldn’t stop the grin that formed on his lips at the sight of her against him like she was. Her face in his chest, her hand gripping the hem of his jacket, her perfume and shampoo swirling around him and filling his head. It was making his heart race and the pulse in his neck throb, and he was trying hard to ignore the way she felt so… _right_. The way she seemed to fit so perfectly against him. It made his arm want to tighten around her, and he had to lift his head, so he didn’t kiss her head or her ear or her jaw.

“Okay, we’re done,” Nathan announced as he pulled the gun away from her skin and shut it off. He gently wiped the design with the towel he’d been using. “What do you think?”

Tinley lifted her head at his words. “It’s done?” Somewhere along the way, that burning sensation had faded, and it left her with a weird numbness.

“Yup.” He flashed her a friendly grin. “It was an easy one. Your boy’s is going to take quite a bit longer.”

“Wow….” She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and peeked at it. Her skin was red and puffy, and the tattoo looked a bit raised, but once the swelling went down and the redness faded, it was going to look amazing. She felt a slow smile spread across her face and met Nathan’s deep green eyes. “Thank you. It looks so good. I…” she gave a soft laugh, “I love it.”

He grinned at that. “Good. Alright, so…you know how to tend to them?”

Her blonde head shook. “Not really.”

“First tattoo…right. Okay…” and he launched into the aftercare directions that consisted of keeping it covered with the bandage he was currently placing over it for a few hours. Then she would need to keep it clean and make sure she was applying the lotion he would provide three times a day. It seemed easy enough, and soon Tinley was finished, and Nathan turned his sights onto AJ.

As the tattoo artist cleaned and prepped his materials, the blonde slipped from the bench and stretched, then adjusted her cami top. She reached her left hand up and smoothed it over her ponytail, then turned to see AJ slipping his jacket off. He’d already removed his hat and was now draping the jacket over the back of a chair before reaching for his shirt. He pulled it up from the back then lifted it over his head, extracting his arms from the sleeves and revealing that firm chest and his sculpted abs. He was smooth and hairless and had numerous tattoos etched on his upper chest and one that looked like a hurricane(?) circling his belly button.

Tinley didn’t mean to stare, but it had been like those slow-motion scenes in the movies when the hot guy is stripping his shirt off, and the main character gets caught in this trance watching it and unable to stop herself because …. _damn_! That’s exactly how she felt. _Damn!_ He had mentioned he liked to work out, and it certainly showed in the defined muscles from his chest all the way to his chiseled abs and down to the waistband of his pants. They hung low on his hips, and she felt her cheeks flush at the sight of the dark hairs there below his navel that disappeared beneath the jeans.

Holy shit.

Something snapped her from her trance, and she turned away from him, blinking at herself and wondering where the hell _that_ reaction had come from. Good Lord. Had the ink from her new tattoo worked its way through her bloodstream and entered her brain, making her loopy? Maybe. That’s what it had to be because …well, she was just not the type of girl that gawked the way she had just been.

As she looked every which way, but at him, AJ slipped back up on the chair. He hadn’t missed her eyes on him or the way the skin of her chest up to her cheeks had flushed and tinged a deep pink. And now she was avoiding him, and it made him want to laugh because she was so cute, and it was so amusing to watch the way she squirmed and tried to deny the attraction she felt for him.

Nathan was setting up the ink colors he needed, when Tinley cleared her throat. His eyes darted to her. “You okay? How’s your head?” The last thing he needed was her passing out. She wouldn’t be the first, though, or the last.

“Conflicted,” AJ responded before she could, amusement evident in his voice.

Her cheeks blushed at that, and she tried not to look at him. Instead, she focused on Nathan’s face. “Do you have a bathroom I can use?”

“Of course.” He motioned toward the closed door. “Out the door, take a left, and it’s at the end of the hall.”

She nodded at that and thanked him, then gathered her bag and cardigan and slipped from the room, closing the door behind her.

“So,” Nathan spoke after a brief moment of silence as he finished getting everything situated that needed to be then cleaned the other man’s skin. “She’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah, she really is,” AJ responded.

He nodded, and once the skin was dry, lifted the stencil and took a few moments to line it up to the parts of the tattoo that were already done. Once he was satisfied that it was in the correct spot, he transferred it onto AJ’s skin. “How long you been seeing her?”

AJ had known Nathan long enough that he knew the man was just making conversation. He also knew that sometimes he himself chatted a little bit too much during their sessions and that the artist was very familiar with Meghan and some of the other women he had in his life going in and out like revolving doors at a bank.

“Um…we’re not really seeing each other,” he responded. “I mean…hell, I don’t know what we are. I like her, but…” he chuckled low, “she’s work, man. I’ve never had to work for a woman’s attention like I have to work for hers. She doesn’t even bat an eye when I flirt with her.”

Nathan lifted a brow at that. “Are you sure she’s into you? Maybe she just wants to be friends.”

He hadn’t considered that idea. “I…” his brows drew together, “don’t think that’s it. I think she just…doesn’t play games or want to deal with bullshit.” He glanced over his shoulder to him. “And you know that I got a lot of bullshit.”

The other man nodded his head at that. “Ain’t that the truth.” He chuckled low and slowly peeled the backing off. “I’m sure whatever is going on will work itself out, but uh…how’s this?” He moved back so AJ could use the mirrors and ensure he liked the placement.

AJ took a moment to examine it, using the handheld mirror and the one on the wall. Finally, he gave a nod and set the handheld back down on the table. “It looks sick. I can’t wait until it’s finished.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be pretty dope.” Nathan dropped back down on the stool, and once AJ returned to the bench and gave the go-ahead, he pulled on some gloves and then got to work.

He was working on the head of the cobra when Tinley returned to the room. She set her purse back on the chair, then wrapped the cardigan she had slipped on around herself. “That looks really cool,” she voiced softly as she joined them at the bench, staying enough back, so she was out of the way. It put her toward AJ’s head, his body straddling the bench and his chest leaning against the back part that had been angled, so he was leaning forward but not flat.

He sent her a grin. “Yeah, it’s going to look pretty awesome.”

She watched Nathan work, and then her eyes drifted to AJ’s face. “That doesn’t hurt you? You haven’t flinched once.”

He shook his head. “I’m used to it. It’s more annoying than anything.”

She nodded at that and turned her attention back to Nathan’s handiwork. It was fascinating to watch how the tattoo went from a stencil to color and shading and depth. AJ handled it really well, and by the time it was finished with what could be done that day, his skin was red and swollen, but the tattoo did look really cool. He’d just need one more session, Nathan informed him as AJ examined it in the mirror and then allowed the artist to clean and bandage it.

Once he was dressed again, they collected their items and met Nathan at the front. AJ set up a time for his next appointment, and then before Tinley could pull out her wallet, he’d paid for both tattoos. That made her blink, and she passed Nathan some bills for the tip, thanking him for his time and skill. He grinned at her and reminded her to follow the aftercare instructions and call him with any questions, and then she and AJ headed from the shop to his car.

He opened the door for her, and as she got settled and buckled again, he slipped behind the wheel and started the Porsche. He took a moment to get his own seatbelt around his chest and locked in place, then glanced to her, and the corner of his mouth quirked up with the way she was looking at him. “What?”

Tinley shook her head. “Nothing, just…thank you for the tattoo, I guess.” She turned and examined her bandaged wrist. “You didn’t have to pay for it.”

“Yeah, I know.” He shrugged. “But it was my idea.” He studied her a moment. “Do you regret it?”

“No, I…” something stirred in her chest, and a soft smile touched her face, “I’m really glad I did it. It feels liberating.” She met his eyes and found it hard to get a breath. “Thank you,” she managed out before tearing her eyes from his and turning to the front windshield. It had gotten dark in the time they had spent in the parlor, and the night was around them, with the lights from the parking lot casting shadows around. “So uh, where to now?”

He was quiet for a moment, then he reached for the gearshift and soon had the car pulling from the parking spot and heading toward the street, the top still down and the night air flowing around them. “I know just the spot.”

It didn’t take him too long to maneuver the Porsche from the city streets to the coastal highway, and they were whipping around curves and flying down straightaways at a speed that had the heart pounding in Tinley’s chest. She cut her eyes toward him, watching the way his hands were comfortably holding to the wheel and gearshift, his body was slouched just a tad and he looked relaxed, and not alarmed at all by the speed they were going.

It made a laugh escape her mouth, and when he glanced at her, she giggled more, then focused on the road before them and not the way he was grinning at her or the memory of his Adonis-like body. Okay, she wasn’t too proud to admit that he was gorgeous, from his expressive eyes to that smirky little grin to the lines and definition of his abs that her fingers wanted to trace. And yes, he was much more than all that suave and smoothness he’d thrown her way. How he had helped her with her small panic attack back at the tattoo shop and the way he’d soothed and calmed her fears. He wasn’t as ‘badass’ or a Casanova as he fronted, and that made her smile because it meant he had depth and substance.

The car coming to a stop pulled her from her thoughts, and she blinked, noticing that they were parked at a pull-off spot on the highway. Usually reserved for those who wanted to stop and see the ocean’s views below or travel the narrow path down the steep incline to the beach or rocks below. She could hear the roar of the ocean below and smell the salt water, and her eyes turned to his. It was dark, but with the moonlight they had and the glow of the Porsche’s dashboard, Tinley was able to make out his face. “Where are we?”

“The ocean.” He took a moment to shut off the car and lock the top in place over them, then he unbuckled and climbed from the car, making a stop at the front. “Come on,” he spoke once he had her door open and his hand out for her to take. “Join me.”

She tucked her bag beneath the seat, then took his hand and slipped from the vehicle, noting that he had a blanket tucked under an arm. “Where are we going?”

“To get our feet wet.” He laced their fingers together and shut the door, then locked his car. “This way.”

Tinley held to his hand as he led them along the pull-off area to where the path would take them down to the waters. “Is this safe?” She questioned him, a bit worried about taking the path in the dark.

“You’re safe. I promise.” He squeezed her hand for effect. “Just take it slow and don’t let go of my hand.”

She nodded her head then did as instructed, slowly starting down the worn path that was mostly sand with some rock that gave a grip and made it a bit easier to descend. They went step by step and, after a few moments, made it to the beach where the moon was reflecting off the water, giving more light around them.

Tinley let out a soft breath as she took in the sound of the ocean and the waves that were crashing up against the sharp rocks that gave way to a sandy spot of beach. The reflection of the moon on the dark water was beautiful, and she released AJ’s hand, taking a step closer to the surf and closing her eyes at the feel of the wind brushing her face.

“You like the ocean?” AJ questioned as he watched her inhaling the salty air and saw the way the stiffness in her neck and back melted away.

“I guess so.” She opened her eyes again and studied the waves as they lapped the shore. “I’m not a water baby, by any means, but sometimes it can calm your soul.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” He set the folded blanket on the sand and moved to stand next to her. “Sometimes it can be scary to watch; angry, tumultuous, all that water that can just …suck you right under. And then other times it’s so peaceful and serene and calming.”

“Do you live close to the beach?” She turned her head to watch him the best she could in the dark.

He shook his head. “I used to when I first moved out here, but I live more in the hills now.”

Tinley nodded her head then pulled herself out of the daze the water had put her in. “So…what wild and crazy ideas do you have for us to do here?”

“Hmm, well, I would suggest we strip off our clothes and take a dip in the water, but we can’t get our tattoos wet. So…we could just relax and watch the water if you’d like.” He stepped to the blanket and lifted it, shaking it out and stretching it across the sand.

“And that’s wild and crazy?” She turned to watch him.

“With me, anything can be wild and crazy.” He smirked at her, then stepped closer and took her hand in his. “But that means you’d have to lower your own guard and stop thinking every word out of my mouth is some bullshit line I’m feeding you. Sometimes, I just want to compliment a beautiful woman.”

She wet her bottom lip as he stepped even closer to her, lifting her hand and holding it to his chest, his fingers curled protectively around it. “You probably say that to all the women.”

“And you probably think every man that’s interested in you is a player.”

Her brows lifted. “You’re interested in me?”

AJ wanted to laugh. “Damn, woman, why do you think I asked you out tonight? You _know_ I’m interested in you. You’ve known it since the playground at the park. Don’t play so innocent.”

Tinley did laugh. She ducked her head and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. “Okay, you’re right. But…” she sighed and lifted her head to meet his eyes, “you’re not the type of guy I usually go out with.”

He arched a brow. “What’s your type?”

“Well, for starters, they’re not covered in tattoos. Nor do they paint their nails. And they don’t walk around looking like a rockstar.” She nodded toward his clothing. “Not that there’s anything wrong with any of that, because you make it all look good; _so_ good. It’s just…it feels very overwhelming.”

AJ tilted his head some at that, giving a low chuckle at her rockstar line. “I still haven’t heard what your type is. Just a lot of what they’re not.”

“They’re someone that doesn’t leave me exhausted after deflecting all the bullshit they throw my way.” She took a step back to put a bit of space between them. “You’re so smooth, and you just ooze this raw sexuality, and you smell like heaven and, _my god_ ,” she breathed out, “you’re sexy. But you exhaust me.”

“Then maybe it’s time you stop trying so hard to deflect and ward me off, and …” he drew up a shoulder and closed the distance she put between them, “you let me in. You talk about wanting to get to know me without all the flirting …but you haven’t relaxed your walls once since we’ve met.”

A small frown creased her forehead. “That’s not true. I don’t feel like I’m playing verbal ping-pong with you when you’re the man that I got glimpses of in your eyes.”

He couldn’t stop the small laugh that spilled from his mouth. “Baby, it’s all me. That guy that you got glimpses of, the one that you’re trying not to let affect you …it’s me. You don’t get to pick and choose what parts of me you see and what parts you hide from.” He reached and took hold of her arm, gently tugging her to him. “Obviously, you feel something if you’re trying so damn hard not to that it exhausts you.”

“I never said-”

He held a finger to her lips and cut her off. “You feel it. I know you do because _I_ feel it.” His eyes met hers in the moonlight, and he slipped his hand from her arm to her hip and drew her body to his. “So, why don’t you just stop fighting it and enjoy yourself. And who knows…” he trailed off and let his hand smooth to her back, so she was against his chest, “you might have more fun than you expected.”

Tinley felt her heart give a hard thump in her chest. “I don’t think-”

He stopped her once more with his finger to her lips. “See, there you go letting that pretty head overthink things. That’s why you’re so tired.”

That made her frown. “So, what am I supposed to do? I don’t need complications in my life, and something tells me you’re a huge one.”

“Well, there’s your problem.” His fingers ghosted up her back to brush the skin at the nape of her neck. “I’m shaking your world up, Tinley Banks. I’m not complicating it.”

Geez, was he really feeding her lines again? She sighed softly, then let the tip of her tongue snake out and smooth along her bottom lip. “I have a feeling you’re going to be nothing but trouble.”

“Maybe I will be,” he shrugged a shoulder, “but _I_ have a feeling that _you_ could use a little bit of trouble.”

Tinley lifted a brow at that. “This,” and she motioned around at herself, “is a drama-free zone.”

“I never did like playing by the rules.”

“Yeah, I think I’m learning that.”

AJ chuckled softly, then pulled back and took her hand in his; they needed a break from this conversation. “Come here.” He led her over to the blanket and down on it, gently easing her to her back and then settling down beside her, his legs stretched out next to hers. “Look up.”

Tinley situated herself and rested her hands on her stomach. She directed her gaze straight up, then her eyes stretched. “Wha…” she spoke softly as she was met with hundreds of twinkling lights in the sky. It was the stars, and they were beautiful and filled the space above them. “How…” she trailed off and turned her face to see he was watching her. Their eyes met. “How do we see this? Usually, the city lights are too bright and drown them out.”

“We’re far enough outside of the city.”

She hadn’t realized that. With a nod, she turned back to the sky and let her eyes take in all the glittering stars. “It’s amazing. It really is.”

“Can you see stars like this in Ojai?”

“Oh, totally. We used to lie out in the fields on blankets, like this one, and watch them. I tried to count them when I was a small child but quickly learned that it was impossible to do.” She laughed softly at herself. “But I haven’t seen a sight like this in a long while.”

“It really is amazing,” AJ agreed.

“It always manages to surprise me. Steals my breath away every time.” She shook her head some. “Mother nature is pretty awesome.” Her head turned back to him, watching him for a moment. “Thank you.”

He met her eyes and offered up a soft smile. “You’re welcome.”

Tinley grinned at that, then returned her eyes to the sky, and a comfortable silence fell over them, each lost in their thoughts and enjoying the sparkling view with the sound of the waves filling the air all around.

Finally, AJ’s voice broke the silence. “Truth or dare?”

She blinked and glanced her eyes toward him. “What?”

He chuckled softly, then shifted to his side and propped his head up with his hand. “Truth or dare?”

“What are we? Twelve-year-olds at our first boy/girl party?”

He shrugged. “C’mon…just play along. Appease me for a moment.”

“Alright,” she sighed out. She wiggled some on the blanket and turned her face to look at his more. “Um…truth.” There really couldn’t be a question too terrible for him to ask her, could there? He didn’t know enough about her to pick at the scars she had.

“What are you so scared of?”

Tinley lifted her brows. “Well, spiders scare me so much I’d have to move if I saw one that someone else couldn’t get rid of.”

“Or just burn it all down?”

“Definitely.”

AJ chuckled. “I like your answer, but that wasn’t my question.”

“What?” She looked a little confused. “You asked me what I was scared of.”

“I meant, about me. What is it about me that scares you?”

“Oh.” Her lips pursed and she sighed softly then drew up a shoulder. “I kind of already touched on this, but you’re different than the usual guys I date, and…your boldness and your forwardness …it overwhelms me.”

He nodded some at that. “I can be a force to reckon with. I get that. But I’m not the only bold or forward one, sweetheart.” He arched an eyebrow at her. “You’re pretty bold and forward yourself.”

She laughed softly at that, then sighed a bit. “Truth or dare?”

He studied her a moment before responding, “Truth.”

Tinley slowly wet her bottom lip; her eyes locked on his. “Why me?”

“Because you’re different than the usual women I date. You may not like that about me, but I can’t seem to get enough of that fact, or you.” He was still on his side, his head propped up on his hand. “I mean, you’re amazing, Tinley. You have to know that; you bring hope and joy to terminally ill children; you give kids who live in rough situations confidence and help them believe in themselves. And you don’t put up with my shit.” He chuckled. “As frustrating as it is to have you rebuke me so much, it fascinates me, and I just…have the strongest desire to be around you.”

“Do I make you feel better about yourself?”

“Maybe, but you definitely inspire me.” He reached his free hand to her and smoothed it softly over the flat plane of her stomach, below where she had her hands resting. “Truth or dare?”

There was a tremor in her stomach at his touch, and she found her eyes glancing down toward his hand. “Um…if I say dare, you’re not going to make me do anything stupid, are you?”

AJ smirked. “You’ll have to choose it and find out.”

“Crap. Okay, truth.”

There was a pause. “Can I kiss you?”

She blinked, and the breath in her lungs got caught in her throat. Slowly, her eyes rolled to meet his, and she stared at him, seeing his outline in the darkness around them, the only light provided by the moon and all the twinkling stars. “Uh…”

He shifted closer to her, his hand smoothing from her stomach to her side and ghosting along it gently. “Because I really want to. I’ve wanted to kiss you from that first day we met. Watching you walk across the grass toward us…the way you stole the breath from me …you sent my head spinning, and I wanted nothing more than to smooth my hands into your hair and pull your mouth to mine.”

Okay, his words were making the pulse in her neck speed up, and she swallowed hard. “Well, that uh…I mean…I probably would have punched you.”

“Yeah, but it would have been worth it.”

His voice had dropped an octave, and the rasp to it made goosebumps spread down her arms and legs. Or it could be from his hand that was making its way slowly up her side. But there were goosebumps, and her heart was racing, and the blood was pounding in her ears, and she had no thoughts in her head. Not a one. He’d wiped them completely away.

AJ wet his bottom lip, feeling his own heart pounding against his ribcage. She hadn’t told him, yes, but she hadn’t said no either. Which meant …he was going to go for it. She would either push him away and run or be receptive. But he couldn’t let this night pass without an attempt at a kiss.

So, he shifted his body closer until she was right against his chest. She was still on her back, but her head was turned toward him. “Is that a yes?” He questioned in an even lower tone, ducking his head and letting his nose brush gently along her cheek.

“I…don’t know what it is,” came her whispered response. The feel of his nose skimming from her cheek to her jaw made her skin flush and warm. She was trembling, her chest, her stomach, her hands that were still clasped together and resting on her upper tummy.

“If you want me to stop, tell me now,” he spoke against the skin of her jaw, and then his lips brushed it, and she felt a flood of heat spread across her face. 

When she didn’t respond, his lips trailed ever so lightly toward her ear, “Because once I start…” he softly kissed that spot just below her ear, speaking his next words against it, “I’m not going to be able to stop.”

Oh, holy hell. Tinley sucked in a breath as the heat from his breath brushing her ear erupted in her chest. Why wasn’t she stopping him?

Her silence brought a grin to his lips, and his hand moved from her side to her face, where he cupped her cheek then turned her head to face his. “So, if you really don’t want me to kiss you, Tinley Banks, then you have to tell me to stop, right now.”

When she didn’t speak, he smoothed his thumb down to her jaw and tilted her head up more toward his. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Then his head lowered, and his lips brushed ever so softly over hers before he claimed them with his own. She tasted sweet and a little bit like cherries, and her lips were so soft and so inviting. He wanted to bite her bottom lip, he wanted to sweep his tongue into her mouth and taste her there, he wanted to draw the breath from her body, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her. Not when she had already admitted that he did that to her.

So, he started slow, just letting her get a feel for his mouth and lips. His thumb brushed along the underside of her jaw, and when she sighed softly against him, AJ let his tongue smooth over her lower lip before he sucked at it, breaking the kiss enough to let it pull from his mouth. Then he took her under again and lost himself in the kiss in the process.

She invaded his head, his senses, his soul. She was sweet, and her taste only made him crave her more. His hand went from her jaw to her shoulder and then her back, and he gently guided her body to his, all her warmth flooding through him and making his head spin. He’d never wanted someone so badly before in his life, and his hands were itching to slip beneath her shirt and feel how smooth her skin was.

It was Tinley who met his tongue with hers. Her soft, warm, dainty tongue, and he chased it back into her mouth, a groan sounding in his throat at how incredible she tasted; sweet, like cherries with just a hint of mint that made his fingers curl into her shirt. He licked and swirled and teased his tongue in her mouth and with her own, and then he guided hers to him and groaned again at the heat that she was stirring up inside his body.

When a soft mew sounded from her, AJ had to force himself to stop. Her sounds, the way her hands had found him in the dark, gripping to his jacket, the feel of her body against his made him long to strip her of her clothes and explore more than her mouth. And he knew she was not ready to take it there. So, he tore his mouth from hers, their chests heaving, and lips swollen, and he ran a hand over his face. Shit. He had been right when he told her once he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He almost hadn’t.

Tinley sucked in a breath when AJ pulled his mouth from hers. She shivered and drew her bottom lip into her mouth, the taste of him fresh there. He had tasted just like he smelled; cool and spicy at the same time. It had been nice…okay, it had been amazing. All of him had just melted into all of her, and he’d spun the top of her head right off with his tongue and his lips, his smell, his taste.

She could feel her face burning and was glad it was so dark out. Her chest was heaving beneath her top. Her lips were swollen, her hands were trembling, she wasn’t sure she could speak yet, but she knew that she had enjoyed that. The thought made her frown, and she gave a sound in her throat, pushing herself to a seated position. “Why’d you have to do that?”

AJ blinked and leaned onto his elbow, still lying stretched out on his side. “Why did I have to do that? You didn’t stop me, and I gave you plenty of opportunities to do just that.”

She didn’t respond to him. He was right; she could have told him no. She should have told him no. “This…is why I didn’t want your …your…” her hand waved in the air as her brain tried to search for what she wanted to say, “your Casanova charms being focused on me.”

He smirked then gave a low chuckle. “And why is that? Because you enjoyed yourself? Because you liked it? Because…” he gave pause then pushed up to sit next to her, “you want to do it again?”

Tinley turned her face to meet his and studied it the best she could in the dark. “Because you’re going to make me fall for you.”

“Well,” his smirk inched up, “that’s sort of the point here.”

“I like my life; I like my routine. I like the simplicity of it.”

“And I like you.” He reached over and brushed some hair that had slipped from her ponytail behind her ear. “And you like me.”

AJ chuckled softly when she didn’t respond. “Look,” he shifted to face her a bit more, “there are no guarantees in life that it’s going to be easy or simple or uncomplicated. So, I can’t promise it won’t, but you don’t know that you won’t like what happens between us. We, at least, deserve a chance.”

Tinley sighed at that. She reached and touched her lips that were still tingling from his kiss. “So, what do you want from me?”

He found himself grinning at her. “I want you to let me kiss you. And flirt with you. And make you blush. Stop trying to keep me in the friendzone.” His fingers lifted and trailed along her jaw. “I told you I was going to shake your world up. And part of doing that means that you’re never going to know what to expect with me, babe. But…let’s make this more comfortable for you…we don’t have to label anything.” He took hold of her chin gently with his thumb and forefinger, bringing her face closer to his. “All you gotta do is stop trying to hold me at arm’s length.”

His words, the way he was touching her, his face so close to hers, and his warm breath brushing along her jaw made her tummy flutter, and then the butterflies tickled their way into her chest. “I…” she sucked in a breath, and her dainty tongue wet her bottom lip before she continued, “I may regret this …but okay.”

“Yeah?”

Tinley nodded. “Yeah … okay…” Why she agreed to this, she had no idea. It was probably going to come back and bite her in the ass, but…if she could get a tattoo and face that fear, then she could do this. Right?

“Wow, okay…great…” AJ hadn’t been expecting that reaction from her. But the thought of getting to see her beautiful face and kiss that sweet mouth, and slowly peel back the many layers that she had, because he’d noticed them. He wasn’t a dumb man; he’d picked up on little signals and signs over the last two dates. So, exploring that and figuring out who Tinley Banks really was, intrigued him.

This was new territory for him. He had a girlfriend; he wasn’t trying to have another. But the thought of sleeping with her and then that being it made him frown. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t just be finished with her like she was one of his normal bedroom conquests. Like she was some chick he picked up at a nightclub or a fan that invited herself to his hotel room. No, this girl had depth and substance and didn’t take his bullshit. Which really should be a turn-off and discourage him from seeking more from her …but it didn’t.

That was a scary thought. That even though she saw right through his playboy persona and demanded more from him, it wasn’t making him run. Instead, he sat there, trying to convince her to see him again. What the hell was going on here? Had he really just started a second relationship while still in the first one? What the fuck was he going to do about Meghan? She might be okay with his one-night stands, but there’s no way in hell she’d be into her boyfriend dating another woman.

What did this mean for them? And what did this mean for him? What exactly was going to develop between him and the beautiful blonde at his side? He didn’t have the answer to any of that. But he did know one thing (okay, two) …he was doing this with Tinley, and he was going to enjoy himself along the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

“So, how was New York?” Tinley questioned her sister as the two sat at the small outdoor table located on her patio. It was round and a glass top with a white rim around the glass and legs curving down to the ground. There was a pale-yellow umbrella running up from the middle of the table on a white pole to spread out over them and offer some shade from the early afternoon sun.

Brynna sat next to her sister, dressed comfortably in a pair of straight-leg, cuffed, faded jeans with a worn-in style and tears in the knees, as well as a soft and thin, white, short-sleeved shirt. The shirt had a pocket just above the left breast and stopped at her navel, exposing the skin of her lower stomach that peeked out above the waistband of the jeans. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a clip that left shorter layers loose, framing her face in a messy but stylish manner, and strappy sandals that wrapped around her ankles were on her feet.

To the side of the gray and white swirled stone pavers was a small, square sandbox that Hunter was currently seated in. He’d brought out some Monster Trucks and was building hills and obstacles for the trucks to drive over. He wore a pair of gray shorts and a red t-shirt with a picture of a dinosaur throwing a baseball. On his head was a red baseball cap with the name of the team he played for across the front.

Tinley wore a pair of short, white shorts with frays at the hems and a button-down shirt that was casually tucked into the shorts at the front and buttoned up to her chest, the top four buttons open, revealing the white, fitted tank she had beneath it. The shirt was a blue heather color, a light gray with hints of blue, and the sleeves came to the elbow and were cuffed to look like they originally were long. She had her hair down, and her natural wave was present since she’d let it air dry, and she wore no makeup save for a layer of pale pink lip gloss. Her skin looked tan against the white of the shorts, and she had her bare feet pulled up into the chair with her, her arms wrapped around her knees.

She hadn’t been up for long before Brynna and Hunter had shown up. It was Saturday, which meant Brynna was home from New York and didn’t have to report to the office until Monday. Though knowing her sister, she’d do most of her work from her home office unless Kyle was there to stay with Hunter. Brynna and Kyle tried to arrange their schedules so that someone was available for their son, but it wasn’t always possible, especially if Brynna had to go out of town…which is where Tinley came into play. Or their parents.

But weekends, Brynna was always around, and she’d called her baby sister just after 10:30, suggesting they come by for a visit and maybe some lunch. It had pulled Tinley from her bed and forced her to shower and dress and prepare a delicious meal of chicken salad sandwiches, fresh-cut fruit, lemonade, kettle potato chips, and then a grilled cheese for the little man.

Tinley was not one to sleep in on her days off. She had to be up by 6am for work, so rising by 7am on the weekends was all the sleeping in she could stand. However, that morning had been the exception. She hadn’t even gotten home until nearly 3am and then AJ had kept her on the front porch for another 15 minutes, so the blonde hadn’t crawled into her bed until almost 4am. Despite the only six and a half hours of sleep, she felt okay and not dragging or tired or weary. She always had been a morning person.

She hadn’t stayed up late like that since study sessions before major exams in college. She hadn’t even realized it was as late as it was until they had finally left the beach and climbed back up to where the Porsche was parked. It was midnight at that point, but she wasn’t ready to go home just yet, and when AJ had suggested maybe they stop somewhere and get a bite to eat, she’d agreed.

He’d taken her to this tiny, all-night diner where they’d feasted on burgers, fries, and milkshakes, just talking and AJ flirting and Tinley not really sure how to handle that. She liked him; he was chivalrous with opening her doors and allowing her to exit first. He was supportive and calm under pressure; he’d proven that with how he’d handled her freak out over the tattoo. He listened to her when she talked and asked questions to get to know who _she_ was. He didn’t dominate the conversation or talk only of himself, but when he did talk about who he was, there’d be this distant look in his eyes. She knew that while he was this sexual, forward, smooth-talking type of person, that there was a lot more beneath the surface that she wanted to discover.

Not labeling what they were was the right choice. She wasn’t ready for a boyfriend, but she knew that she wanted to spend more time with him and learn who he was on a more intimate (not sexual) level. What made him mad, made him happy, what made him proud, what was he like as a person when he experienced those varieties of emotions. Was he quick-tempered, did he bounce around with excitement, did he speak his mind or just go with the flow? And how could they fit into each other’s lives?

It was a lot to think about. But not right now, because at the moment, she was supposed to be listening to Brynna talk about New York and how her meetings with clients, and prospective clients, had gone.

Brynna was an editor for a small but well-known publishing company. Most of her clientele was in the Los Angeles and greater Los Angeles areas, but on occasion, she would have to travel to New York, Miami, or Dallas when it was necessary. Her company had locations in all three cities, and though they were small, compared to the large publishing companies with offices all over the world, they were popular. She stayed busy with meetings and editing books, giving notes, reading rewrites, discussing contracts and monetary, and whatever else her clients or her bosses threw her way.

“Tinley?”

Brynna’s voice cut through her thoughts, and the younger, blonde woman blinked and shook her head slightly to clear it. “Yes?”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course.” She offered up a smile and lowered her legs in the chair, crossing one over the other and reaching for a stray strawberry on her plate. They had eaten their lunch outside since the day was sunny, bright, and not too terribly warm. Besides, Hunter had wanted to play in the sandbox, and who was Tinley to deny her nephew the desires of his heart?

“Uh-huh,” she watched the younger woman, and then a slow smirk curved up over her lips, “you were probably lost in dreamland thinking about this new guy you’re seeing.”

Tinley blinked at that, then eyed her sister. Brynna was a beautiful woman with the same eyes and creamy skin, that tanned a light golden color, that she had. But the end of her nose turned up just slightly whereas Tinley’s was straight, her lips not as full as the younger woman’s, and her hair was more golden than pale, and she wore it in a layered style to her shoulders. She had inherited their father’s hair color, and she looked more like their mom, Tinley thought. She had Lydia’s jawline and forehead and that same graceful smile.

While Brynna was slim, her body had a bit more of an athletic build, and it showed because she’d always been better with the sports; softball, running, riding. She’d been offered a full ride to Texas A&M University for riding but had turned them down. By the time she had graduated high school, she had decided that she wanted to go a different direction and was more interested in reading and writing, than horses.

So, she had attended Northwestern in Illinois and graduated with a degree in English, then returned to California with Kyle in tow, where the two became pregnant with Hunter. Kyle proposed soon after they announced the baby news, and they were married two months before he arrived. After his birth, Tinley’s sister had returned to school for her master’s, earning one in business, and then she’d delved into the world of editing. Kyle, who had graduated college with a fire science degree, worked his way through school to be EMT certified and then applied for a Ventura county firefighter position where he’d been working since. Currently, he was a Lieutenant with his sights set on one day promoting to Captain.

“There you go again…” Brynna spoke with amusement in her voice.

Tinley felt her cheeks flush. “You’ve been talking to Mom.”

“Of course, I have,” was her sister’s response. “So…” she leaned forward and propped her elbow on the table next to her plate, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, “tell me about him.”

That made the younger woman sigh, and she reached her hand up to brush some hair from her face. “Well, what did-”

But she was cut off when Brynna gasped, leaned over, and grabbed her arm, turning the wrist of her right hand so she could see the tattoo that was inked there. The redness had faded, but the ink was still a bit raised, and it was shiny from the lotion that Tinley had rubbed on it after her shower.

“What is this?!” Her eyes were wide, and she looked from the tattoo to her baby sister, back to the tattoo, and once more to Tinley. “When did you do this? It looks new.”

“Uh, that would be my new tattoo,” she spoke with a soft laugh. “What do you think?”

Brynna grinned softly as she examined it. “I really like it. It’s simple yet beautiful, Tin.” She released her arm and sat back again. “When did you get it?”

“Last night.”

“Oh…when you were out with this new guy?” Her thin and perfectly arched eyebrows lifted some in interest. “Does this new guy have you living on the edge a little bit? This is interesting.”

Tinley felt her cheeks warm and drew up a shoulder. “He may have been the one to suggest it. But he didn’t force me to do it,” she added quickly. “I was going to do it one night back in college but chickened out.”

Brynna nodded at that. “I get that. I think I almost punched the guy in the face that did mine.” She had a heart and key tattoo on her left ankle as a tribute to her son. “But that’s cool, Tin.” She reached for her glass of iced tea. “Mom mentioned that he has a lot of tattoos himself.”

“Uh, yeah, he does.” She plucked the last strawberry from her plate. “Full sleeves, some on his back, his chest …one on his neck.”

Her sister’s eyes widened. “Wow, that’s commitment.” She chuckled softly. “So, since you’re not the type to bring home heavily tattooed men, or any men really…what happened?”

That made her sigh softly, and she pushed her plate to the side, dropping her napkin on it. “I don’t know. He just…convinced me to go out with him. He’s …” she tried to decide on the best way to describe him. “He’s a bit different, Bryn. Definitely not the type of guy I would be interested in, but…” she trailed off and shrugged. “There’s something about him that intrigues me.”

“That means there’s interest on your part,” Brynna mused. “And obviously, the type of guys you normally date hasn’t been working for ya, so maybe this will be a good thing. Change can be good, my sister.” She offered up a hopeful grin, always one of Tinley’s biggest supporters and her best friend. “Tell me about him; what’s he like, what does he do, how gorgeous is he?”

She felt another blush creeping up on her cheeks. “He’s handsome. He’s got these super dark and beautiful eyelashes, and these expressive, brown eyes that look so sensitive and puppy dog-like despite his edgy persona.” She chuckled softly at her descriptions. “He’s not quite as tall as dad …few inches shorter, and …” she trailed off and her entire face flushed at the thought.

Brynna lifted her brows. “Ooh, what is it? Your whole face is bright pink.” She giggled softly. “What? He’s an amazing kisser?” She gasped. “Tinley Paige Banks, have you gone to bed with him already?”

“What?” Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. “No, no…of course not.” She frowned slightly. “Please, you know I don’t just dive right into bed with a guy. C’mon, Bryn.” She tsked, then adjusted her shirt some and let her eyes drift to where Hunter was racing his trucks around in the sand and smashing them into the dirt piles.

“Then why the red face?” Brynna prodded.

Tinley cleared her throat and met her sister’s blue eyes. “He’s a great kisser. Like…curl your toes and make you forget where you are kind of kisser. And…” her face flushed more, and she laughed softly at herself. “He’s so,” her voice lowered, “damn sexy, Brynna. Like…oh my god, he’s hot.”

“Wow,” Brynna sat back in her chair some, “good for you, sis.” She smirked at her. “I’m just glad you’re getting back out there again. It’s about time.”

“I don’t know if I’m ‘getting back out there’, so to say.” She smoothed her fingers through her hair and pushed it behind her shoulders. “As intriguing and easy on the eyes as he is …he tends to overwhelm me, and I just…” she trailed off and pressed her lips together, trying to figure out how to describe what was in her head.

Brynna tilted her head at that, her eyes darting from Hunter to her sister. “It scares you?”

“Yeah, it does.”

“That’s normal, Tinley.” She watched her younger sister with patient eyes. “How long has it been since you’ve gone out with a guy?”

She shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know.”

“It’s been a while. And we aren’t even going to mention how long it’s been since you’ve had a boyfriend.” Understanding passed through Brynna’s eyes. “So, it’s completely normal to be scared when it comes around again.”

“Heh, we are not in a relationship. It’s just been a couple of dates.” Tinley reached and fiddled with the handle of her fork.

“Still…you really like him.”

She sighed softly and gave a small nod of her head. “Yeah, I think I do …but there’s something about him that’s giving me pause. And…I just have this feeling he’s going to bring trouble into my life.” She met her sister’s eyes. “And I don’t mean …shaking it up and getting me out of my routine kind of trouble. I mean, the full of regret and possibly heartbreak kind.”

“We all have to go through the storm to get to the rainbow, baby sis.” Brynna reached and squeezed her sister’s arm. “But if you’re having doubts about him, then don’t feel you have to see him again just because it’s making Mom excited. Or to keep her from setting you up with that Navy man.”

Her eyes cut to the other woman. “She told you about that, too, huh?”

“You know that Mom can be quite chatty.” Brynna shrugged. “She’s just excited, Tin. After everything with Parker, the thought of you happy again and smiling and blushing like you were doing…” her eyebrows rose at her, “is really nice. But…” she sighed softly. “You don’t think you’re thinking he’s going to be trouble because of your past, do you?”

That gave her pause, and she thought on it a moment, smoothing her fingers through her hair and playing with a lock of it. “I don’t know …I don’t think so, but maybe.” The idea that she might be, made her frown. “I would like to think that nearly four years later, I’d be past that.”

“Hm…yeah, you’re right.” Brynna sat up and began to stack the plates. “That would explain why you can get back on a horse.” She stopped and looked at the younger woman. “Oh, wait, you can’t.”

“That is so unnecessary.” Tinley rolled her eyes. “Just because I _choose_ not to ride anymore doesn’t mean I _can’t_.”

“You’ve probably forgotten how to do it; it’s been so long.”

“I don’t see you out at the ranch saddling up Julip and hitting the course or the trails.”

“It’s not because I don’t want to.” Brynna watched her sister. “It’s because I don’t have time anymore, Tinley. I have a demanding job; I travel for it more than I’d like to …I have a child and a husband and a home to keep up. But just so that you know, Dad and I took Hunter on a ride a couple of weeks ago. So, I _have_ been on a horse within the last month. Unlike _you_ who hasn’t even _touched_ one in nearly four years.”

Tinley held her hands up in a defensive gesture. “Okay, you made your point. I’m scarred for life, and the thought of even going near a horse after what I did makes me want to throw up.”

The older blonde gave a heavy sigh and set the plates down on the table. “ _You_ didn’t do anything, Tinley. In fact, you did everything right.”

She frowned slightly at that and glanced over to her nephew before meeting Brynna’s eyes again. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Sure.” She leaned back in the seat and crossed one leg over the other, bouncing her foot some. “We can talk about how you’re too scared to date again.”

“Well, obviously that’s not true because I’ve been on two dates in the last two days. So there.”

Brynna ignored the snark in her sister’s voice. “Good. I hope you go on more. I hope you fall hard for this guy, and he brings you out of wherever you’ve been hiding at. I hope he does get you out of your routine. I hope he sees right through your bullshit excuses on why you won’t date. I hope he helps you work through your fears and makes you realize that you’re your greatest obstacle. And I hope you fall madly in love with him, and he rocks your damn world in ways it has never been rocked before.”

Tinley studied her face, knowing she meant every word she had said. With a sigh, she rolled her eyes and stood from the chair. “Oh my word, shut up.”

Her sister smirked at her. “I love you, too.”

“You have cleanup duty,” she directed. “I’m going to go play with my nephew.”

Brynna laughed at that. “Sure, have fun.”

Tinley just shook her head and crossed the patio to where Hunter was. She settled onto the edge of the sandbox and took the monster truck he passed to her. There’s no telling what letting AJ into her world would do or bring her way. Of course, she was scared, but there was a part of her that was excited, too. She could do this. She _wanted_ to do this. And if it helped prove to her family that she was over the trauma that she’d endured four years ago, then that would be a nice bonus.

~*~*~*~*~

Quinn sighed despondently as her eyes studied the screen of the laptop before her. The selection of matches that she was interested in was becoming less and less each day. That depressed the brunette a bit, seeing how the website promised to find you your forever love if you gave them six months. Well, she was on her ninth month, and so far, she’d had nothing but terrible dates. Like the one with the guy who wouldn’t stop staring at her breasts even when she called him out on it, or the gentleman who wouldn’t stop talking long enough to let her get a word in edgewise. Then there was the guy who had a weird obsession with feet, and the one that tried to get her to repeat certain phrases and then had practically cum in his pants when she repeated one of them before she caught on to what he was doing. It had disgusted her, and she’d grabbed her purse and made an escape without even a goodbye.

Those were the physical dates she’d agreed to. There were more, so many more weirdos that would message her requesting erotic photos, asking her cup size, wondering if they could call her for some phone sex, and then the nearly 70-year-old grandfather of six that had sent her very graphic and detailed sexual fantasies that involved her and him and ….well she couldn’t even finish the thought. It was too nauseating.

It wasn’t like the brunette needed a dating site; her mother would point out whenever she broached the subject. She was young, only 24, and she had a lot of years ahead of her still. What was the rush with finding Mr. Right? And what was wrong with getting out into the real world and meeting a man the old-fashioned way? That’s what she had done, and that’s what had led June Larson to find Quinn’s father. It was what people did before the internet and online dating and worked much better because they weren’t able to hide behind a screen or put up a front with who they were.

Obviously, it wasn’t working for Quinn, which the brunette had to agree on. So why was she still paying the monthly fee only to have one horrible date after another? Because it was just so much easier to find a date this way. You could seize up the individual, chat a bit before arranging a meeting, get to know one another without all the awkwardness that meeting someone face to face first brought with it. And with her schedule, Quinn didn’t have the time or the energy to go to the bars or nightclubs or hang out for hours at the beach scoping the scene.

So, late at night, she could sit in front of her computer dressed in sweats and an old college t-shirt, shoving Chinese take-out or sinful desserts into her mouth and not worry about what the person on the other end of the computer thought about that. It was safe, and it was easy and gave her the flexibility she needed with her hectic and busy life. It just…wasn’t very lucrative.

But her mom was right; she was young, and there wasn’t a rush to find her dream man. Maybe she should put her account on hold and take a little break from it. But being the workaholic that she was, she’d never have another date or take the time to go out somewhere to meet someone if she did that. So, if she wanted any dating life (even one as depressing as hers), she needed to do it this way…at least for now.

Which weirdly reminded her …that she was bringing a guest to the family dinner tomorrow. Well, there was obviously a man who wanted to see her and take her out for a meal. But he was as wrong a man for her as Mr. Cum in His Pants had been. Just for a different set of reasons. However, she probably needed to call her mom and let her know that she was bringing Nick and that he wasn’t her boyfriend or a guy she was dating but just …a friend. That’s all her mom needed to know. He wasn’t going to become more, so she wouldn’t have to worry about feeling like lying or covering the truth.

With a sigh, Quinn closed the screen of her laptop and glanced at the clock. It was twenty minutes to ten. Her mom should still be awake. She might be in bed reading, but June Larson never went to sleep before she watched the weather on the ten o’clock news.

Lifting her phone from where it sat on the table next to her computer, she directed it to dial her mother and held it to her ear. It rang three times before her mother’s voice answered and flowed over the line.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

She smiled softly at the greeting. Despite their differences, June Larson was the best mother a girl (or three) could have. She may only see situations in black or white, but it meant she clearly knew right from wrong. June had always taught her girls to have morals and principles, be ethical, honest, and upstanding citizens of society. And she had been successful because all three Larson daughters were responsible, independent, and could think for themselves.

“Hey, Mom,” she greeted her, rising from the dining chair and strolling to the sofa. “How are you?”

“I’m good, honey. Just sitting in bed reading a bit before the news. How are you?”

She’d been right; the thought of her mother tucked in her bed with the duvet over her legs, and a hardcover book in her hands made her smile. “I’m doing well. Probably going to call it a night soon. Been awake since 4:30.”

June gave a sound of displeasure. “Well, that doesn’t sound like fun at all, especially for a Saturday. Did you have to work today?”

“Uh, I went into the office for a bit. I’ve just been so swamped that working half a day on Saturday’s is really the only way I can catch up.” She made a little face and settled onto the couch, stretching her legs out and lying flat on her back, staring up at the high ceiling of her apartment. 

She lived in a high-rise on Ocean Avenue that gave breathtaking views of the Pacific Ocean. It was literally across the street from the beach, meaning Quinn could walk to it if she wanted. But traffic was so heavy, and she usually had a lot to lug to the sand with her, so she would drive instead. But she spent her evenings (when she was home) watching the sunset on the balcony of her 12th story apartment while sipping some lemon tea and trying to forget her day or a horrible date or even a frustrating client.

“Goodness, why do they have you so swamped? Can’t they give you an assistant to help you out? You deserve your days off, too.”

Quinn drew up a shoulder and smoothed her fingers over the soft cotton fabric of the navy colored t-shirt she wore. It was a thin material and super soft, and perfect for her to lounge around her home or sleep in. She wore it with some gray, Capri style, women’s joggers and had her hair tied back in a loose and messy bun, some pieces free and framing her face. “I wish they’d give me an assistant, but I’m not to that level yet, Mom. That’s why I have to keep working hard like I am, so they notice and promote me, and then I’ll get that assistant.”

“I understand that. With your career, you have to work from the ground up. Which you’re doing, and I’m so proud of you for it, Quinnie.”

She could hear the smile in her mother’s voice and matched it with one of her own. “Thank you. It’s a lot of hard work, but one day it’s going to be worth it. One day I’ll be a partner, or it’ll be my name on the door and my agency that people are vying to work at.” Okay, maybe she had high hopes, but she’d always been taught to reach for the stars and never let anyone tell her that her dream was impossible.

“Oh, I know you’ll get there, baby. You’ve got the drive and determination, that’s for sure. You don’t let anyone bring you down, and that really makes me proud.”

“Thank you,” Quinn said softly. She sighed, then blinked because, for a moment, she had forgotten why she was calling in the first place. “Oh, um…so, I wanted to let you and Dad know that I’m bringing a guest to dinner tomorrow.”

There was the briefest of pauses. “Oh?”

“Yes, and I wanted to give a head’s up because I know the way the minds in this family work, and if I just showed up with him tomorrow, then all of you would be thinking things that aren’t true. And it might get a little awkward.” She wet her bottom lip and peeked her eyes toward her phone. “He’s _just_ a friend, Mom.”

“Oh, well…okay, Quinnie. That sounds lovely, and we will enjoy having one more at the table,” was her mother’s response. “I’m sure your father and Aidan will appreciate having one more male there. As much as they love us, we all know we can be a bit much.”

She chuckled. “Dad should be used to it by now. He’s had 27 years of it; he’s a pro.”

“You know even the most experienced can be caught off guard when you and your sisters come together. Especially when there’s so much to talk about.” She paused briefly. “And if you’re bringing a gentleman friend, then you know how Greer and Piper will react.”

Quinn made a small face at the thought. “Ugh, I know.” She sighed and rubbed the middle of her chest. “I love them both, but Greer will give him the third degree, and Piper will be planning our wedding. And we’re not dating, Mom. I swear it.”

June gave a soft laugh. “Oh, Quinn, do you forget how well I know you? You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself of that fact more than you’re trying to convince me.”

Her round, dark eyes, which were alit with copper tones, blinked slowly. “I’m doing no such thing. I just don’t want anyone getting the wrong impression.”

“Ooh, that’s what it is. Right.”

Quinn just knew her mother was pressing her lips together, and that one of her dark eyebrows was raised on her forehead. “It’s true.” She sighed softly, deciding she might as well tell the whole story. “But uh…I think he might be interested in me.”

“I knew there was something I was missing.”

“Uh, yeah…” she sighed softly. “He’s a client …a celebrity client.” She paused and peeked toward the phone. “And you know I don’t date my clients. Nor do I date celebrities. I’m not about to be Greer 2.0.”

June was quiet for just a moment. “Who’s to say that would be the case, honey? Is this gentleman Marco Young?”

“Well, no.”

“Then you don’t know how it would be.”

That made her sigh, and she rubbed her forehead. “He’s one of those smooth-talking, used to getting what he wants, thinks every girl should be falling at his feet, kind of guys. And I’m not about to boost some man’s ego that most certainly _does not_ need boosting.”

“So, why are you bringing him to dinner?”

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, then stopped and closed it. She frowned and tugged at the hem of her shirt, just a tad. “Because he kept insisting that I go to dinner with him and I was running late and needed to get to work, so I agreed.”

“And you’d rather bring him to our family dinner than go out somewhere just the two of you?”

Why was her mom so curious about this? “I wasn’t really thinking when I invited him.” Ha, like she was going to tell her the real reason was that she didn’t want her friend going out with him. Then June would be insistent that her daughter was interested in this man. “He kept on about dinner, and I was running late, so I agreed. Then I remembered that we have our family dinner, so…I told him he’s coming along.”

June gave a very soft laugh. “Alright, dear. Well, I look forward to meeting him.”

“Will you make sure that Greer and Piper behave?”

That made her mom laugh a bit more. “Oh, baby, I’ll do my best, but you know that I don’t control your sisters.”

“Yeah…” she sighed and had a brief thought that maybe this was a bad idea and she should just cancel completely with him. But she couldn’t cancel if she didn’t have his number. Shit, she was supposed to have gotten that from work. She’d have to make a few phone calls tomorrow, or he’s going to think he was duped, and then who knows how he would react. “Alright, well… I just wanted to give you a head’s up. I’ll let you go so you can watch your news and then go to bed.”

“Okay, dear. Get some rest yourself; you’ve had a very long day today.”

Quinn smiled softly. “I will, Mom. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby. Good night.”

“Good night.” Then she lowered the phone and ended the call. With a sigh, she dropped her phone on her chest and rubbed her eyes. Hopefully, Nick wasn’t freaking out over the fact that she hadn’t been in touch yet. But why should she care if he was freaking out or not? It’s not like she was interested in him. He was bad news, and she was not about to be sucked into whatever drama he’d bring.

This dinner would be it, and then she’d tell him to move on and focus his attention elsewhere because whatever he wanted to happen between them wasn’t going to. It wouldn’t be hard for someone of his status to find someone else, and she was nothing special, so he shouldn’t be too upset.

But as she pushed herself up from the couch and headed toward her bedroom, she had a fleeting thought that it wasn’t going to be that easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Quinn’s parents lived in the gated community of _Seacliff on the Greens_ in Huntington Beach. It had taken Nick nearly an hour and a half to get from his Malibu home, down the 405 south through Los Angeles, and into Orange County and the city of Huntington Beach. He wasn’t too familiar with the area, but he knew enough about the city that it was a very livable community. It wasn’t as glitzy or pretentious as its neighboring city of Newport Beach, but it never pretended to be. The community of the address Quinn had texted him that morning looked well established with mostly two-story homes, but on the medium to larger size, and he wondered briefly what her parents did for a living.

And were they expecting him?

The idea of not going had crossed his mind, even after his conversation with AJ, and then when Saturday had come and gone, and he had heard nothing from Quinn on a time or location for this dinner, he thought that maybe she had changed _her_ mind. But that morning, just as he was stepping from the shower with a fluffy blue towel wrapped around his waist, his phone and chimed, and there she had been.

He wasn’t sure how she got his number, but he didn’t ask. She had kept it simple, letting him know that if he were still interested in this dinner that he wanted to have with her, then she would be at this address and that they always ate at 6pm sharp. So, he better not be late. And her mom was a red wine drinker. That was it. He’d responded with a ‘thanks’, and after taking a minute to debate on if he would really show or not …he sent a second message letting her know he’d see her before six. And that had been it.

Now, as he was maneuvering down the road and following the directions his Waze app was telling him, he wondered if he was making the right decision. What was he going to talk to these people about? He wasn’t dating their daughter, and she didn’t seem at all interested in him. But AJ’s words still rang in his head two days later; she hadn’t wanted him to go out with Tansy …which meant that maybe there was a slight bit of interest. If it was because he was a client that she was holding back, then he would fire her and find someone else. Or tell management that he had all he needed and was done. He didn’t think he needed her help with his wardrobe anymore anyway, which meant…he was no longer a client.

But did Nick even want to date this woman on a serious level? He didn’t want a girlfriend so soon after his last one, and he enjoyed the idea of playing the field and dating women without having to worry about a relationship. But there was just something about Quinn Larson that had his attention, and it was hard to focus it elsewhere.

Like that leggy blonde from last night when he and Mark had gone to dinner and then a bar. She had been all over him, hanging on his arm, smoothing her hand across his chest, giggling in his ear. She was gorgeous, with her thick blonde hair and dark eyes. Her body had been tight and inviting, and when they had sat together at the table, she’d pressed herself against him so he could feel all her planes and curves. It’d made him nearly bite his knuckle because it had felt so nice. But he hadn’t taken her home. Not even after she’d pouted and promised that she would give him a night he’d _never_ forget.

He’d listened to the alarm bells in his head blaring _‘danger, danger’_ at him over and over. Sure, she would have been fun for a night, but he knew her type. He knew it wouldn’t have ended when the night did. She would have guilted him into giving her his number, and then she’d call or text him over and over until he was forced to block her. And when she didn’t get a response via the phone, she would show up at his home, buzzing at his gate to talk to him because it was so important that she see him. She’d be hard to rid of and more work than a relationship. Yes, he knew the type, and he wasn’t interested in those games.

But Quinn …well, Nick guessed he was into her enough that he was driving 62 miles to meet her family for dinner. He’d also taken his bandmate’s advice and not just picked up some expensive red wine, but also two bouquets. One for Quinn and one for her mother. Hopefully, she appreciated the gestures and his commitment to this dinner and didn’t roll her eyes or tell him they looked nice, then walk off like she was bored or had better things to do.

Maybe she didn’t even want him there in the first place.

That thought made his foot ease off the gas pedal. What was he doing? Joining some woman that he barely knew at her parents’ home because why? Did he really not have anything going on in his life that he couldn’t find someone who at least acted like they wanted to be around him? Like Kylie from last night. She would have been a headache afterward, but she had wanted to be there and wanted to be with him. Quinn acted like he was the last person on the planet she was interested in.

But she had invited him along to keep Tansy’s hands off him.

He had to explore this at least and figure it out before deciding rather he wanted to pursue this woman or not. He owed that much to himself.

Deciding that he would do this and not turn around, Nick followed the last turn on the map displayed on the screen of his Escalade. He was soon pulling up alongside the curb in front of a two-story home with a white garage door and an accent wall of textured rock. There were three vehicles parked in a driveway that was wide and made from a decorative stone material, and Nick assumed he was the last to arrive. His eyes cut to the clock and noted it was 5:50pm. He wasn’t late.

It didn’t take him long to climb from the SUV and collect the flowers and bottle of wine. He locked his vehicle and pocketed the keys, then strode up the driveway and along the walkway to the alcove that housed the double-doored entrance. The doors were a dark wood, nearly a black but still had hues of a chocolate brown, and he smoothed the deep blue button down shirt he wore that he’d matched with some fitted jeans in a slim style and a slightly faded look to them. Hopefully, he wasn’t overdressed or underdressed.

Shifting the items in his hands, he rang the bell and then waited as he heard it echo inside the home. _Alright, here goes nothing_ , he thought, trying to quell the weird feeling of nerves working themselves up. Nope, he had nothing to be nervous about. He wasn’t going to let himself go there.

There was a moment’s pause from the time he rang the bell to the sound of a lock disengaging. Nick stood a little straighter when he heard it and watched as one side of the double doors opened, and Quinn appeared.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and loose, and he could see some golden and lighter brown highlights in it. It fell loose in beach style waves around her shoulders and made those dark eyes shine with more of the coppery tones he’d seen the first day they met. Her makeup was light, but she had a deep pink lipstick on, and it matched the pink silk cami that she wore that had a plunging neckline. The cami was covered with a white blazer, and skinny jeans were on her legs, stopping just above her ankles and frayed there and the ever-popular rips and tears at the knees. White, closed-toe heels were on her feet, and Nick was glad he’d decided to dress himself up a bit and not just show in jeans and a tee.

“Uh, hey…” he managed out as the smile that touched her lips made his stomach dip. He wet his bottom lip and let his eyes drift over her form once more. “You look amazing.”

“Oh, thank you.” The smile tugged her mouth up a little more, and she smoothed the blazer, then her own eyes took him in. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He felt his own smile curve on his face. “Thanks. I can clean up when I want to.”

“I see that.”

He didn’t miss the smirk in her eyes, and it made him mentally cheer. Then he blinked. “Oh, these are for you.” He held out one of the bouquets that were brightly colored and a mix of carnations, hydrangeas, roses, some lilies, and baby’s breath.

Quinn blinked at that, and her eyes went from the flowers to his face. “You brought me flowers?”

Nick just shrugged. “I …hope you don’t think that’s stupid. I got your mom some, too, but if it’s stupid, I can go put them back in my Escalade.”

“No!” It came out a bit louder than she had intended it to, and she winced then corrected herself, “I mean, no. Flowers are a lovely surprise. Thank you.” And that gorgeous smile took over her face, and she accepted the ones he offered her. “These are beautiful.” She dipped her nose into them and inhaled their fresh and glorious scent. “Absolutely lovely.” Her eyes lifted to his again, and she smiled once more. “Come on in.”

Nick grinned at that, then stepped into the home and out of the way, allowing her to shut the door behind him. His bright blue eyes roamed the interior; he was in a big open space where straight ahead and slightly to the left, he could see a living area with a white couch and matching loveseat paired with darker woods of a coffee table and end table. Just beyond the living area was a long wooden table in a rich brown with matching chairs all around. The table was set for a meal, and he could see an older woman placing dishes on it. The stairs were directly straight ahead and curved to the right and swept up to the second floor, where a platform looked out and down at the floor below.

“This is a beautiful home,” he expressed to Quinn after she’d closed the door and joined him at his side. “It’s your parents’ place?”

“Yup, and where I grew up.” She smiled softly at him again, then nodded with her head. “C’mon, come meet my family. My mom will be thrilled that you brought her flowers.” She started from the entry, and her heeled shoes clicked against the flooring that looked like wood but sounded like porcelain tiles. “Did you find the place okay?”

Nick gave a nod and started behind her, his eyes darting here or there to take in the décor, the clean lines, and the beige paint on the walls, which contrasted nicely with the stark white crown molding. “I did. Waze got me here just fine.”

“Good.” She glanced back at him. “I know it’s quite the drive from Malibu.”

“Yeah, over an hour.” He chuckled softly. “But that’s okay. Traffic wasn’t bad, and…” he glanced around again then to her, “seeing you again makes it worth it.” He hadn’t meant for that to slip out, but once it did, he realized he didn’t want to take it back.

Quinn’s cheeks blushed just slightly at the comment, but she didn’t get a chance to respond because they were entering through an archway and stepping into the open space of the family room and kitchen where the rest of her family was.

She cleared her throat and smiled as all sets of eyes landed on her and the newcomer. “Uh…so Nick has arrived.” She motioned toward him with her flowers. “Everyone, this is Nick. Nick,” she turned to him then, waved the flowers gently around the area, “meet everyone.”

He gave his charming grin at that and lifted the hand that held the wine bottle. “Hey. It’s nice to meet y’all.”

“Oh, it’s so good to meet you, too,” June Larson gushed as she set the potholders in her hands down on the counter and approached him. She was wearing a pretty white linen dress belted at the waist with a thin, navy blue belt and buttons down the front. Her hair was nearly black, and she wore it pulled up into a chignon with a pretty pearl white clip. “Oh goodness, you have your hands full. Can I take anything?”

Nick’s grin got a little bigger. “Uh, actually…are you Mrs. Larson?” Her head gave a nod, and he held the flowers toward her. “There are for you. A …sort of thank you for allowing me to join you.”

June’s eyes widened, looking like two pools of melted chocolate, a rich, warm brown. “You brought me flowers?” She slowly reached and took them from his outstretched hand. They were beautiful and long-stemmed, wrapped in clear cellophane with pink trim. “They’re so lovely, Nick. I…I’m speechless, I’m afraid.” She laughed softly, then inhaled the scent of the flowers that were daisies and lilies and peonies mixed with carnations and baby breaths and greenery. “Thank you.”

He saw in her eyes that she meant it, and he nodded his head, knowing he was going to have to thank AJ for the suggestion. He’d just scored points, _major_ points with both Mrs. Larson and Quinn. “You’re welcome. And uh…this is for you as well.” And he offered her the wine.

She gasped at that. “More gifts? Oh my gosh, this is unbelievable.” She laughed softly and passed the flowers off to Quinn, then took the wine. “Ooh, I love this brand. And red is my favorite.”

“Oh, good. I uh…wasn’t quite sure which brand to get you.” Now that his hands were empty, he wasn’t sure what to do with them and smoothed his shirt down a bit.

“You did perfect, Nick.” She turned and set the wine on a long island counter that would be called ‘waterfall’ style with the way the quartz of the counter went over the sides and down to the floor, like the way a waterfall flowed. “Now,” she turned back to her guest and took his hand in both of hers, giving it a friendly squeeze, “my name is June. Mrs. Larson is my mother-in-law.”

He couldn’t stop the grin that curved his lips when she did that. She was so friendly and welcoming that it made a warmth spread into his chest. “June. Okay, I will call you June and not Mrs. Larson.”

“Good. Come meet everyone.” Then she held to his hand and turned him toward the family room. There were two long couches, one with a settee on one end, in a charcoal color. A lighter brown coffee table was between the two, and a small potted tree was in a corner. There was a large, flat-screen tv on the end wall with a fireplace beneath it.

As she led him into the family room area, Quinn slipped into the kitchen with white cabinets, dark quartz countertops, and stainless-steel appliances. She kept an open ear to hear how her sisters took to meeting Nick but busied herself with putting both bouquets into vases.

She knew he would bring the wine, but the flowers had caught her off guard. And not just the bouquet he got for her, but he’d brought one for her mom. _Her mom_! Who does that? The brunette had just been wondering if there were any men left in the Los Angeles area that still had manners, and Nick shows up with flowers. Well, color her impressed. Maybe he was a decent and chivalrous man.

“So…he’s super cute.”

The voice came from her right, and Quinn turned her head and was met with the radiant and dazzling green eyes of Greer.

Her older sister was supermodel beautiful; perfect proportions, amazing green eyes that were deep and bold, symmetrical features on her face, skin a bit of a more olive tone than Quinn’s, and a lean body with long legs that could hold the attention of just about any man. She used to have long, thick hair, a shade very similar to the brunette’s, but a couple of months ago, she had cut it all off and had been left with a stylish pixie that suited her high cheekbones and thin face.

“Hm, yeah, he’s alright.” She turned her focus back on the task of trimming the stems of the flowers to fit comfortably into the vases.

“Oh,” Greer lifted a dark, manicured eyebrow, “he’s not your type?”

Quinn lifted a shoulder, her eyes trained on the vase and the way she was arranging the flowers. “Not really.”

“Well, I guess that’s good then because I think Piper is very interested.”

Her sister’s words jerked her head up, and she turned to see Piper standing with their dad and Nick. She watched the way her little sister was giggling, and then she touched Nick’s arm briefly, and her head tilted some to expose the smoothness of her neck.

Quinn set the scissors she’d collected down on the counter and wiped her hands on the legs of her jeans. “Oh, she better not.” She didn’t wait for Greer to respond. She just stepped around her and crossed the room to join her dad, Piper, and Nick. “Hey,” she greeted them. “What’s going on here?”

Neil Larson turned from where he’d been in conversation with their guest to see his middle child had joined them. He smiled warmly at her. “Piper was just telling us that she knows who Nick is.”

“Oh yeah?” She darted her eyes from her dad to Nick, then to Piper, who wore a grin as big as the Cheshire cat in Alice and Wonderland.

Piper Larson, who was only two years younger than Quinn, giggled softly. “Why didn’t you tell us that he was Nick Carter?”

Quinn eyed her sister. “Does that matter?”

Piper blinked her big, round doe-like eyes that were a hazel color, swirls of green and brown. She’d gotten both colors from her parents; June’s brown eyes and Neil’s green ones. “Well, I guess not. But it sure makes things a lot more interesting.”

She giggled again and reached to touch Nick’s arm, but Quinn casually took her sister’s hand. “Why don’t you help me in the kitchen.”

Piper opened her mouth to object, but the look her sister sent her way made her snap her mouth shut. “Uh, okay, sure.” She turned back to their guest and smirked his way. “I’ll be back.”

When he nodded, she trailed behind Quinn into the kitchen where Greer was finishing up with the flowers. “What?” She huffed to the long-haired brunette.

Quinn turned to face the baby in the family. Piper had their mother’s dark hair, and she wore it straight down her back. It was fine and tended to knot easily, so she usually would braid it or pull it into an updo. But for dinner, she’d left it down and sleek flowing to her elbows. With her dark hair, lighter eyes than both Greer and Quinn, and her fair skin, she resembled her sisters the least. She actually looked more like their mom’s sister and could easily pass for their aunt’s daughter. In fact, growing up, she would often claim to be their cousin’s sister and not theirs.

With a sigh, and hoping she wasn’t going to come across as jealous or like she had a claim on Nick, she put her hands on her hips. “What are you doing?”

Piper lifted her brows. “I _was_ talking to our guest until you so rudely pulled me away.”

“More like, you were flirting with him,” Greer mused as she lifted and rearranged some of the greenery in their mother’s floral bouquet.

“What?” The youngest of the girls, who was only 22 and had just graduated college in May, mirrored Quinn’s stance and placed her own hands onto her curvy hips. “I’m not flirting with him. Mom already told us that he’s here for you.”

“Mom…what?” Her head tilted just slightly to the side.

Piper gave a nod. “Yup, she told us to behave and not ask you if you’re into him. Which clearly means…you’re into him.”

“I am not.”

“Ha!” Greer smirked at her. “You are, and while I think that’s awesome …you know I have my reservations about the situation, sis.”

Quinn looked between the two of them. “You both know who he is?”

“Well, duh, we don’t live under rocks,” was Greer’s response. She leaned and slid the vase to the middle of the island counter.

“And he’s so cute!” Piper enthused in a hushed tone. She glanced over to where he was in a conversation with their father and Aidan, Greer’s boyfriend. With a sigh, she looked back to Quinn. “But you’ve already claimed him, so …is AJ available?”

Her dark eyes blinked slowly at her little sister. “Seriously, Pipes?”

The younger girl shrugged. “What? We could double date.” Then her eyes widened. “Ooh! That would be ah-mazing! You should ask him if AJ’s available and would be interested in doing that.”

“I am _not_ asking him that!” She frowned at the other woman, ignoring Greer’s snort of laughter.

Piper shrugged at that. “Okay, then, I will.” And she turned to start back to where he stood, only being jerked to a stop when Quinn wrapped her hand around Piper’s slim wrist. “Hey!”

The middle sister gave a heavy sigh. “Do not embarrass me tonight.”

“Yeah, Pipes,” Greer spoke as she stood right from the counter, adjusting the flowy yellow shirt that she wore, paired with some tan, skinny styled, capri pants. “Quinn likes this guy, so we have to make a good impression and not scare him away.”

“What? No,” Quinn’s eyes darted between them, “I’m not interested in Nick.”

Greer lifted a brow. “Then why is he here?”

She frowned slightly. “It’s a long story and one I’m not getting into right now. Just…please play nice, okay?”

“I always play nice.” Greer shrugged her slender shoulders.

Piper sighed. “Fine. But next time you bring him around, I’m asking about AJ.”

“Oh my god, do you _really_ want to go out with AJ?”

“I’d rather it be Brian, but he’s married. AJ’s the only other one that’s single, and he’s super sexy.”

Greer nudged the youngest Larson daughter. “I didn’t realize you were such a fan.”

Piper shrugged. “They’re an easy group to love.”

“Alright, can we break up whatever gabfest you three are having and get this meal on the table?”

Quinn looked to see their mother joining them, a bowl of warm roll in her hands. Her head gave a firm nod. “Yes, we’re right behind you, Mom.” And she nudged both her sisters toward the remaining food. “Go help Mom…I’ll let the men know it’s time to eat.” Then without giving them a chance to object, she turned and made her way back to where Nick was.

“Hey,” she greeted as she rejoined him. “You’ve met everyone?”

He looked at her at that and had to smile because her cheeks were flushed, and she looked so cute. “Uh, yes, I think so. Unless there are people here besides your parents, sisters, and Aidan.”

“No, it’s just us.” She glanced around at the group. “But it’s time to eat.”

That was what they’d been waiting on, and soon everyone was seated at the large dining table that could fit ten. It didn’t take long for the food to be passed around and plates to be filled, and then there was a lull in the conversation as the family, and Nick, dug into the warm and delicious food.

It was one of the best homemade meals Nick had eaten in a long while. He wasn’t the best of cooks, though he could do it, and he didn’t have a lot of family near like Quinn did to cook and gather around the table and spend time with. His twin siblings, Aaron and Angel, lived in the area, and he would see them every couple of weeks, but they weren’t the kind of family that planned dinners or get-togethers. As Nick listened to the Larson family’s chatter, he found himself wishing that he could have something like what they had. Wishing there were people he could sit at a dinner table with and enjoy a meal, good conversation, and plenty of laughs. Sure, he had the guys, but unless they were on tour or working on an album, the other four were busy with their own families (or whatever lady that had AJ’s attention that day).

But he didn’t want his wishful thinking to bring him down. It did make him think that maybe he would reach out to Aaron and Angel and set up a dinner with them soon. Maybe if they made it as regular as the Larson’s did, it wouldn’t be awkward or uncomfortable. It was worth a shot to bring them closer and have a tighter bond.

Nick hadn’t been lucky in the family aspect of his life. Sure, he was talented and handsome, and rich, and famous …but his family was so fucked up that even after losing two of themselves, they couldn’t see past their issues to work it out and heal the hurt. He didn’t want to hold onto that anger, that guilt, that negativity, which was a big factor in distancing himself from his other siblings and his mom. They just churned up everything he was trying to stay away from, and sometimes letting go is the only way to move forward.

Maybe one day they’d come around and realize the error of their ways. Maybe there’d be a profound moment that made them see how fucked up the situation was, and they’d come to him with the true intent of mending the broken bond. But he wasn’t holding his breath. It’d been quite a few years, and nothing had changed yet.

His thoughts didn’t stay much longer on his messed-up family life. He forced them away and focused on the conversation at the table and how the Larson parents interacted with their daughters. How comfortable they seemed around each other and how the sisters would tease and pick on one another. It made him smile, and he enjoyed just being there and observing the scene without needing to be involved.

Not that they ignored him. He was drawn into the conversation and found himself chatting as much as the rest of them did. They were a talkative family, that’s for sure, and the meal took nearly two hours to eat because they spent more time in discussion than they did feeding themselves. But that seemed to be the point, and no one looked to be in a hurry to eat and get out the door.

It was a strange feeling for him as the table was finally cleared, and everyone pitched in with washing dishes, packing up the leftovers, wiping counters, sweeping floors, and any other task that needed to be completed. Even Nick helped out where he could, insisting it was the least he could do for being served an amazing meal and having such great company around.

After the last dish had been put away and the dishwasher emitted a low hum, and it ran its cycle, Greer and Aidan begged off, delivering hugs, then heading out into the night for the long drive back to Burbank. Piper, who still lived with her parents, disappeared upstairs, and June and Neil announced they were going on a nice evening stroll. They each took a moment to thank Nick for being there and how much they enjoyed visiting with him before they slipped out the door, June letting him know that he was welcome back anytime.

Finally, Nick and Quinn were left, and she led him outside to the backyard that had an amazing pool with a beautiful rock feature, an outdoor kitchen, a covered outdoor living area, and the outdoor dining table.

“So, your family is really great,” Nick spoke first, breaking the silence that had settled around them. They were seated on a loveseat made of gray wicker with maroon colored cushions.

The brunette smiled at that. “Thank you. They’re pretty special.”

His head gave a small nod. “It’s just you and two sisters? All girls, no boys?”

“Yup. We outnumbered my dad severely growing up, but he never seemed to mind it.”

“Why would he? All the beautiful women in the house.” Nick chuckled softly. “That’s cool, though.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” She reached up and rubbed a spot on her shoulder. “Did you have a good time?”

He couldn’t stop the slow smile that spread over his face even if he’d wanted to. “I had a great time.” His eyes watched her in the dim lighting with the darkness of night around them. “Thank you. It’s…been a long time since I’ve had a family dinner like that.”

“Really?” That lifted her brows, and she watched him. “Are they not in the area?”

Nick reached up and scratched his cheek. “Well, I have a brother and sister that are out here. I see them every couple of weeks, but…we’re just not close. Nothing like what you have with your parents and sisters.”

Quinn pressed her lips together and gave an understanding nod. “I do realize that not everyone is blessed to have the situation that I do. It really makes me appreciate them. Even though they drive me up the wall sometimes, I know they’d be the first ones in line if I needed them.”

“That’s a really special thing to have.”

“I’m sorry you don’t.”

“Eh, I’m used to it. But I’m not completely alone, so don’t start feeling sorry for me yet.” He gave a low chuckle. “My bandmates are my family…they’re my brothers.”

That made her blink. “You guys are all brothers? But…you have different last names.”

Nick’s brows lifted, and he gave a soft laugh as he realized how she had taken that. “Not blood-related. We’ve been together since I was just a kid …we’ve grown up together, and no one else understands us like we understand each other. So…I’ve claimed them as my family.”

Quinn felt her cheeks flush and gave an embarrassed laugh. “Well, that makes sense. And at least you have them.”

“Yeah, at least I have them.”

He sounded so alone that it made her chest ache. Yes, she knew not everyone was as lucky as she was to be close and have family there when needed, but it slipped her mind more often than not, and now she felt slightly guilty for bringing him into an environment opposite what he had and was used to. “I…I’m sorry if me inviting you here and parading my amazing family around in front of you …has got you sad about your own situation.”

“Oh,” Nick shook his head, “you have nothing to apologize about. I’m not sad. Sure, I wish things were different, but they’re not, and there’s no use in sitting around dreaming out what could be. I have people in my life that love me and are there for me. This…all that I’ve seen tonight with y’all is really making me appreciate that I do have them.”

“That’s good then.” She nudged his arm gently. “And uh…don’t go around repeating this to anyone because I’ll deny it until my face is blue …” she chuckled softly and wondered why she was offering this to him. Why was she opening the door to invite him into her life even more? She’d owed him one dinner, and she’d fulfilled that, and with having no interest in anything romantic with this man, she could just walk him to the door and get him out of her life. But something was stopping her.

With a sigh, she cleared her throat then finished her thought, “But you’re welcome back for Sunday dinner anytime you would like.”

Nick’s eyes widened some, and he studied her. “Really?”

Quinn nodded her head. “Yeah.” Then she sat up straight and held a finger toward him in a warning gesture. “But don’t think that this means there’s more than what is there. It’s just family dinner.”

He tried his best to hide the smirk tugging at his lips. “Yes, ma’am. I will, uh…try my best to remember that.”

“Good.” She brushed some hair from her face then turned her eyes forward. “Wouldn’t want you to get confused or anything.”

“Right, can’t have that.”

She could hear the amusement in his voice but decided to ignore it. “You’re a client, and I don’t date my clients.”

“So…if I wasn’t a client anymore, would you date me?”

His words jerked her eyes in his direction. “Wha…um…I…” she frowned because she wasn’t sure what to respond to that with. “Anyway, it’s getting pretty late. You have a long drive.”

And now he knew that she did indeed have some interest in him. She may be swimming in the river of denial, but it was there. The thought warmed his chest and made him grin, and when her eyes narrowed at that, he cleared his throat and nodded his head. “Right, it’s pretty late, and I do have a long drive. I should go.”

“Yes.” She nodded her own head. “I’ll walk you out.” She rose to her feet, then stepped from under the covered area and took the path back toward the house.

Nick watched her go, then stood and followed behind, a cute grin on his face. Yes, Quinn Larson may pretend and deny and say she wasn’t interested in him …but now he knew the truth, and he wasn’t about to give up on that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

AJ was heading from the building that held the Backstreet Boys management offices when his cell phone rang. It was Monday, three days since his date with Tinley, and though they’d text back and forth and he’d called her once, they hadn’t seen each other. But he was going to remedy that soon because he was going out of his mind not seeing her, and having her invade his head the way that she still was did not make it easy.

Maybe he would call her and invite her to dinner sometime this week. AJ had wanted to get together yesterday, but Meghan wouldn’t let him out of her sight, and he’d spent the day with her while his thoughts had been on Tinley. He was no closer to knowing what he wanted in this …whatever it was he was doing with the gorgeous blonde, but he didn’t want to stop seeing her. Or hearing her laugh. Or watching the way her bright eyes got even brighter when she smiled. Or touching her and that gloriously smooth skin. Or kissing her because my god was her mouth as amazing as he had envisioned it to be.

So, he would figure out a time and make it happen.

But right now, he needed to answer his phone.

Sliding his phone from the pocket of his jeans, he lifted a brow at Nick’s name on the screen. Well, this should be interesting. He knew his bandmate had gone to a family dinner with the new chick he was feeling, and maybe he was calling to give the play by play. Chuckling at that thought, AJ swiped the screen and answered the call while simultaneously unlocking his car.

“Are you calling to thank me for my advice because you were dick deep in pussy all night?” He questioned after lifting the phone to his ear.

“How did I know you would answer my call like that,” Nick responded with a chuckle.

AJ smirked and grabbed the door handle of his Porsche, pulling the door open and sliding smoothly inside. “Well, after the years we’ve spent together, if you didn’t have an inkling of an idea, I’d be a bit worried.”

“No worries,” Nick’s voice flowed into his ear and then through the speakers once AJ started the car up and took a moment to adjust the volume of the phone call, lower the AC vent, and then buckle up. “I think I know you better than you know you.”

AJ chuckled at that. “You probably do.” He adjusted his rearview mirror just a tad, then shifted gears and was soon pulling from the spot and heading toward the exit of the parking lot. “But don’t keep me in suspense any longer, dude. How was she? Everything you were imagining?”

“Is sex the only thing your peon sized brain can think about?”

“And food and cigarettes.”

Nick gave a dry laugh. “Bro, you worry me sometimes.”

AJ snorted. “Whatever, man. You know the only reason you took flowers…” A pause. “You did take flowers, right?”

“Yup.”

“Good.” He nodded his head and checked the traffic before taking a sharp, hard right from the parking lot into the street. “Then you know the only reason that you took flowers and went to meet her family is because you want that ass. You said yourself you ain’t looking for a relationship.”

“Well….”

That lifted an eyebrow on the tattooed man’s face. “Have you changed your mind?”

Nick sighed. “I don’t know. I think I like her, Aje. And I had a really great time last night. Her family…” he trailed off briefly. “Her family is pretty amazing, and I felt welcomed and comfortable with them.”

“It was the flowers, bro.” AJ smirked and flexed his hands on the steering wheel. “Did you take some to her mom, too?”

“Sure did. Flowers _and_ wine. I think both she and Quinn were completely caught off guard. But they loved it; I got major bonus points.”

“I knew you would.”

Nick chuckled at that. “But no ass, though.”

“Some girls really make ya work for it, don’t they?” He held to the steering wheel with one hand and used his other to lift the cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He extracted one and got it lit, his window cracked, and the pack tucked into the cupholder in the console before he spoke again, “You think she’s feelin’ ya more now that you took her flowers and met her family?”

“I…think so,” he responded slowly. “But I think she’s trying hard to pretend she’s not.”

AJ nodded his head because he understood that. “They do that a lot, right. Like…why, woman, do you have to play hard to get? Why can’t you just give it up and enjoy it? What’s with making us men work our asses off for a piece of tail? Damn…”

“They hold all the power.”

That made him snort. “Yeah, you’re fucking right they do.” He inhaled deep into his lungs, then pulled the cigarette from between his lips and blew the smoke from the side of his mouth toward the cracked window. “So, you going to see this woman again?”

“I want to,” was Nick’s response. “But I don’t think she’s just going to agree to go out with me somewhere. So…I need some sort of plan.”

AJ tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “You said she’s your stylist, right?”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t date her clients, so I think I’ll have to stop using her.”

“Well, send her my way. She’s got to be better than the moron I just spent an hour with.”

“You had your appointment?”

He nodded his head, rolling his eyes some with the annoyance he felt. “Unfortunately, I did. And I ended it early when the idiot kept trying to dress me in bright colors and weird parachute pants.” He shook his head at the memory of the experience. I swear to God, Nick, I stepped out and checked the mirror and nearly screamed like a girl. I looked like some K-Pop nightmare. Not that there’s anything wrong with that dress,” he spoke again as Nick gave a burst of laughter over the line. “But that style just ain’t me. This fucker wasn’t updating my look. He was trying to change it completely.”

“Ooh, did you take a pic? Please tell me you took a photo of that.”

AJ’s brow furrowed as Nick continued to laugh. “Fuck no, I didn’t take no pictures. You think I want hard evidence that I’d even put it on?” He snorted and took another deep drag from the cigarette. “But I stopped by management’s offices on the way out and let them know that there would be no more appointments because I wear what I want and don’t need anyone trying to play dress-up with me like I’m some Ken doll. Shit.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t be Ken …you’d be some punk Ken named Stone or Ajax or some shit like that.”

“I’m not a doll. The only time I play dress-up is when there’s a gorgeous woman involved whose pussy I’m balls deep in.”

Nick laughed some more. “Damn, you are such an asshole. How does your girl even stand you?”

“Because she likes the dick, bro. It makes her sing. And beg and moan and choke.”

“Okay, stop,” Nick directed, with more laughter in his voice. “I don’t need to hear about your sexual escapades.”

AJ chuckled at that. “Don’t be hating because you’re jealous.”

“Oh, I ain’t jealous. You should know that by now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled again, then reached and dropped the butt of his cigarette into the empty soda can that sat in the cupholder of the console, “you keep telling yourself that. But you need a plan, right?”

“I suppose I could show up on Friday when she’s surfing again.”

“You really going to wait until Friday to see her again?”

“I don’t think she’ll give me much choice.”

That made AJ press his lips together and force his brain to churn. “You need some kind of an event or get together.”

Nick was quiet for a moment. “I could throw a party. But you _really_ think she’s going to be interested in attending one of my parties?”

“You never know until you ask.”

“Yeah…” he sighed softly and trailed off. “But then I’d have to play host and wouldn’t get to spend a lot of time with her. So…no, that’s not a good idea. Someone else would have to throw the party.”

There was only silence, and AJ glanced between the display screen and the road before him. “And by someone else, I’m guessing you mean… me…”

“Eh, maybe that’s not a good idea. I don’t need you trying to sleep with her.”

“Dude!” He frowned. “I may like my women, but you know I’d never move in on your territory. C’mon.”

“Maybe I’ll just meet her at the beach again on Friday. Throwing a last-minute party and getting her to attend it when she doesn’t even know you …that’s shady and weird.” He sighed some. “It’d only put her on the defense.”

“Well, now it makes me want to throw a party. What’s her number? I can call and invite her myself.”

“Fuck no.”

AJ chuckled. “I’m just trying to help you out.”

“I know, and I appreciate it.” A beat. “I think I need to just think about this for a bit.”

“Sure, yeah,” he gave a nod, “I get that. Think away, Nicky, and then let me know if you need my help or suggestions or expert party-throwing skills.”

Nick laughed softly. “I’ll do that. A’ight, thanks for the chat. It was …entertaining as always.”

AJ smirked. “I aim to please.”

“You never fail. I’ll holler at you later.”

He nodded at that and wished his friend a good day, then finally ended the call. So, Nick was all stressing over this new chick that was playing hard to get. It sounded very familiar, and he had to laugh because what were the odds that they’d both meet amazing women who didn’t bat an eye at their celebrity appeal or sexuality? Was Tinley, Quinn, or Quinn, Tinley? That would be a mind fuck for sure.

Chuckling at himself, because he was very confident that they were not the same person, his eyes darted to the time, and he made a face. It was early afternoon, and that meant Tinley would still be at the hospital. He was half tempted to drive there just to see her but wasn’t sure if there was a policy on visitors, and he didn’t want to get her in trouble. But he knew he wanted to see her today.

So, he’d wait.

And while he waited, maybe he would hit up some stores and put together a new wardrobe for himself on his own. After all, no one knew what AJ liked better than AJ.

~*~*~*~*~

Tinley found AJ seated on the stoop of her porch when she got home from work that evening. She pulled her Mazda into the designated parking spot and shut off the engine, her brows lifting at seeing him sitting there. He had his feet planted apart with his hands between his knees and a cigarette tucked between the fingers of his right hand. Well, that was an interesting tidbit of information to learn about him.

Releasing the seatbelt from around her, she pushed it into place, then gathered her belongings and slipped from inside. She wore a pink, high-waisted skirt that went just past her knees and showed off her slim figure. A white blouse with thin horizontal lines in a very sheer material was tucked into the skirt’s waist, and she had a thin-strapped cami style tank beneath it. Her heels were white and closed-toed, and she had her hair down in soft beach waves and a slight mussed style to them, on purpose, of course.

As she took the walkway that led her up to her porch, she noted that AJ was dressed in a fitted Ramones t-shirt that showed off his muscles and that firm body she knew he had beneath it. A black fedora with silver stripes was on his head, and darker jeans, but still a blue color and a slim fit but not quite a skinny leg, were on his legs. He had black converse sneakers on his feet, and his phone and pack of cigarettes were next to him on the stoop.

He sat up straight when his eyes met hers, and a half-grin formed on his lips. He waited for her to approach, taking one more hit from the cigarette and exhaling the smoke before smashing it against the top of the soda can that was between his feet then dropping it through the slot and into the can.

“Hey,” he spoke, once she was closer and had come to a stop an arm’s length away from him. Slowly, his dark eyes looked her form over from behind the shades covering them. “Wow, you dress like that for work?”

Tinley pushed down the giggle and tried not to blush. She was not going to let this man start making her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. “Something wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Not at all,” AJ spoke slowly as his eyes drank in her legs and the curve of her hips beneath the fitted skirt. “But do you get exhausted batting away all the doctors’ advances? Because looking like that,” and he nodded his head toward her, “you’ve got to have many men hitting on you.”

She chuckled low. “I don’t go parading myself around the hospital.” Shifting the bag in her hand, Tinley lifted her free hand, which still had her car keys tucked in them, and brushed some hair from her forehead. “But what are you doing here?”

“To see you, of course.” He lifted the can and set it on the porch next to his phone, then rose to his feet. “Is that okay? It’s been a few days, and I thought I’d come by …see if you had any dinner plans.”

“What would you do if I said yes?”

AJ chuckled softly. “Either tell you to reschedule, or I’d invite myself along.” He reached out and took hold of her arm, gently tugging her to him and sliding his arm around her waist to hold her to his chest. “You just get prettier and prettier every time I see you.”

Tinley scoffed at that. “You and your lines.”

“I speak the truth.” His lips quirked at the corners, then he ducked his head and buried his face in the hair that was at her neck. She smelled so sweet like vanilla and cherries, but there was a hint of something more exotic in her shampoo, and he let himself get lost in the feel of her against him and her scent invading him and reaching from where it filled his head down into his soul.

Tinley felt the tiniest of shivers move through her when his nose brushed the skin of her neck. Oh, why was he making this so hard? And now his lips were skimming along her throat, and her head tilted involuntarily. Oh, she could just picture the smirk on his face when her body had done that. He probably thought he was hot shit, making her feel things and want things from him. Ugh, damn him.

Clearing her throat, she caught sight of someone watching them and used her hand, which held her keys, to nudge his side. “We’re attracting attention.”

“Good, let ‘em watch,” was his response before he flicked his tongue at the pulse point just under her jaw.

That made her chest give a sharp heave, but she kept her resolve. “They’re five, AJ. They don’t need to watch.”

“What?” He lifted his head and glanced to his left, spotting the little girl seated on the stoop there with a red popsicle in her hand and drips of it splattering the steps as it melted in the summer sun. “Shit.” He blinked when Tinley nudged him. “I mean, shoot.” He watched the little girl. “Don’t say, shit; it’s a bad word. I don’t think your parents will appreciate that.”

The girl, who had light brown hair tied up in pigtails and freckles on her nose, pulled the popsicle from her mouth and watched him. “Shit.”

“Oh my god.” Tinley extracted herself from his arms. “Get your stuff. C’mon.” She stepped around him and climbed the stairs to the front door.

AJ winced at that, then shrugged and grabbed up his phone, cigarettes, and the soda can he used as an ashtray. He followed her inside when she got the door open, then he closed it behind him. “Oops.”

“Oops, is right.” Tinley stepped down and into the living area. She set her bag on the coffee table, then turned to him. “Her parents can be pains in the butt. Her dad is obnoxious and has wandering eyes, and her mom thinks that her child is absolutely perfect and can do no wrong.”

He chuckled at that and stepped off the raised floor to join her. “Then won’t she be surprised when her little angel starts saying ‘shit’.”

Her lips, which were pressed together, quirked just slightly.

AJ noticed it and laughed, smoothing his hand up and brushing some of her hair from her face. “I see you trying not to laugh, pretending to be annoyed with me.”

“Hush, I am annoyed with you.” Then she broke away from him and turned, making her way into the kitchen.

“Okay.” He followed her path and entered the space, casting his eyes around to take in the white cabinets, white countertop, small knick-knacks she had like the miniature cactus plant on the window sill above the sink, and the brushed metal word ‘eat’ she had hanging above the pantry door.

Finding it clean and neat, he leaned back against the counter next to the stove and folded his arms across his chest. “So, dinner…”

“Right, the meal you eat in the evening time.” Tinley glanced to him from where she was washing her hands at the sink.

“Are you always this snarky?”

She just chuckled and shook her head, rinsing away the soap before shutting off the water and reaching for some paper towels. “Are you trying to ask me to have dinner with you?”

“Would you say, yes?” He slipped the sunglasses from his face and hung them off the collar of his shirt. He’d left his phone, cigarettes, and the soda can on the coffee table next to her bag.

Tinley shrugged and opened the cabinet beneath the sink, depositing the paper towel into the hidden trash can there. “That depends; what are you going to feed me?”

His eyes met hers when she stood and let the cabinet shut. He let his tongue smooth slowly along his bottom lip. “What do you want?”

She did her best to ignore the look he was sending her way. “Take-out?”

“Hm, I was hoping you’d say, _‘You, AJ, I want you,’_.” He stood right from the counter, taking slow, calculated steps toward her. “Because …that’s what I want.”

Tinley stood her ground and arched an eyebrow. “You want yourself?”

“Damn, woman…” he chuckled softly and reached her, advancing and forcing her backward until her body bumped the counter at the sink, “you really got me jumping through hoops here.”

“Am I supposed to offer you a treat for that?” The minute that left her mouth, she realized her mistake and quickly shook her head. “I mean, a reward.” Nope, that was just as bad. “I …mean…” she sucked in a breath when his hands moved to her hips and his body pressed into hers. “I should go change.”

“Yeah, you probably should,” he agreed with her. His eyes drifted from hers down to her mouth then up again. “But you won’t.”

Tinley swallowed at that. “How…do you know that?”

“Because I’m going to kiss you.” And then he did just that before she had a chance to object or wriggle away from him. Both his hands moved to her face and up into her hair, and he held her right there against him, letting his mouth crash down on hers. She was warm and inviting, and he spared no time in nipping at her lips, smoothing his tongue over them, drawing a throaty sound from her that parted her mouth and invited his tongue to taste and explore her even deeper.

She was like a little piece of heaven, and when she began to respond and her arms circled his waist, her body arching to him, he lost himself even more. It was lips and tongues and soft sounds as he stole her breath and his own in the process. She had his blood heating to a slow boil, and his hands moved from her face down her sides to her ass, where he squeezed it then tugged her hips firmly to his.

He wanted to devour her, strip her clothes off, and lift her onto the counter so he could explore all of her. He wanted to hear her sounds of ecstasy and see what her face looked like when she came. Did her eyes roll, did she close them tight, did her head fall back and her lips part? Fuck, he wanted to find out.

When his hands slid from her ass to her waist, and his fingers began to tug the fabric of her top from where it was tucked into the skirt, Tinley finally found the strength to stop him. She lifted her hands to his shoulders and nudged him, forcing their mouths to part. “You…um…” What was she trying to say again? Her brain wasn’t cooperating because the heat that he’d shot through her had taken over.

AJ sighed softly at that and dipped his head, letting his mouth kiss slowly over the flushed skin of her neck. “You’re going to tell me to stop,” he spoke, feeling the way her racing pulse throbbed against his lips.

“Yeah, I…” her chest heaved, and she wet her bottom lip, tasting him and sighing softly at how nice it had been.

She didn’t need to finish the sentence because he understood. Well, sort of. Some women just weren’t the type to fall into bed with someone they barely knew, and well…Tinley was one of those women. S’okay though, because he was wearing her down, and he just knew it’d be worth it. Besides, making out could be just as fun. And if he got a little farther and farther each time, well, that showed she was becoming more and more receptive to him, which was a very good thing.

So, he put the leash back on the part of him that wanted to do dirty things with her and kissed her racing pulse one more time before lifting his head. “Okay.” He smiled softly, then kissed her mouth gently before stepping back. “Why don’t you go change, and I’ll order us some food.”

Tinley nodded her head and let her eyes watch him for a long moment before she finally slipped away from him and exited the kitchen, making her way to the stairs.

AJ watched her go, then sighed and ran a hand over his face before he collected his items from the coffee table. He tucked the cigarettes into his pocket, tossed the soda can into the trash, then used his phone to look up some take-out places.

He’d narrowed it down to either Mexican or Italian when Tinley returned and joined him again. She settled down on the couch next to him, wearing black leggings and an oversized, coral-colored tee that drooped off one shoulder. This time she smelled like peaches, and it made his mouth water. Fuck, he really wanted just to eat her up and have more than his fill. Instead, he held his phone out so she could see it and let her pick which restaurant she wanted to order from.

She chose Mexican, and they placed the order online, selecting delivery where AJ ignored her shoving her card at him and paid from the one saved on his phone. He smirked at her as he slipped his phone back in his pocket, and Tinley shoved her wallet back into the bag. She’d pay one day; she made sure he knew.

While they waited for the food to arrive, AJ asked how the party planning was going for the pediatric cancer patients. That lit Tinley’s eyes up, and she removed a folder from her bag, settling next to him again and showing him some of the ideas she was working on. The large, plastic swimming pools were going to be purchased and filled with sand the way her mom had suggested; he found out. They were also working on stringing lantern shaped lights around the room and doing a backdrop with a beach scene for photos. Maybe even have props for silly pictures the kids could take.

It sounded really amazing, and he nearly asked if he could come by, but then remembered that she had no idea who he was and if he went …he was sure to be recognized, and his cover would be blown. Not that he was hiding who he was. If she asked, he’d tell her. He wasn’t ashamed of his career, and he had no reason to hide it. He just …liked not having to deal with the celebrity side of him with this woman, and it was nice to know that she liked him for him. Not for what he could do for her, or what he could buy her, or what connections he had, or how being on his arm would get her noticed. There was none of that, and it felt like a breath of fresh air to know that she had no ill intentions or hidden agendas.

AJ wasn’t used to that. Normally, his ‘friends’ always wanted something in the end. Even if he was used in the simple way that Craig used him; to help score him women. It was still something. Sure, he knew that some of them cared for him and considered their friendship real (Connor, for instance). Still, there were more that were just in it for the hookups or the movie premieres he could score tickets for, the front row concerts of his own or other musicians’ he was able to obtain, the free shit they’d get if they hung with him at an event. It was always something; he was always in demand.

But with Tinley, she wasn’t impressed with flair and wowed by grand gestures. She could see into his soul, and she liked who she found there. A man who laid it on thick and enjoyed flirting and seeing if he could make her blush, but also a guy who hid the deeper parts of him and only revealed those parts to the few who were deserving of it. And Tinley certainly was deserving of it.

It made him grin to think about, and he tuned back into the conversation and listened as she described some of the games they were going to play and asked if he had any ideas on music. They were putting a fun, beach style playlist together, but it had to be family appropriate, and most of the stuff that fit that was older, and a lot of the younger kids, or even the pre-teens and today’s teens, wouldn’t be familiar with that stuff.

AJ offered up a few suggestions, and Tinley jotted them down, then their food arrived, and he greeted the delivery driver while she tucked her folder away and set the bag to the side.

They ate in the living room, seated on the couch facing each other with the to-go boxes balanced in their laps. Tinley had provided napkins and drinks, and they chowed down on tacos and chimichangas, rice and beans, and the tortilla chips every Mexican establishment offered, dipped into a Pico de Gallo styled salsa.

“So, tell me something…” Tinley spoke, after they had discussed what the best movie on Netflix was.

AJ wiped his mouth with a napkin and grinned at her. “You have beautiful eyes.”

Those beautiful eyes of hers blinked slowly. “Huh?” They blinked again, and she gave a soft laugh. “Oh, I get it; I told you to tell me something. So you were.”

“Right.” He chuckled softly and lifted a chip. “But I have a feeling that’s not what you wanted me to say.”

Tinley giggled low and shook her head. “No, I was going to ask you to tell me what AJ stands for. I’m assuming it’s the letters A and J unless it’s Ajay like…A-j-a-y,” she spelled the word out and shrugged. “I have you in my phone as A and J. Should I be changing it?”

He shook his head and popped the chip into his mouth, eating it and swallowing before he spoke, “No, you’re right; it’s A and J; AJ. Not A-j-a-y.”

She nodded her head some, lifting some lettuce that had fallen from her taco, and dropped it into her mouth. “So…what does it mean?” She questioned after eating the bite.

“Alexander James.” He wiped his fingers on his napkin, then set it back next to him.

Tinley’s brows lifted just a tad, and a soft grin came over her lips. “Alexander James.” She nodded her head. “I like that. Why’d you decide to make it AJ?”

AJ shrugged his shoulders. “Just something I started going by as a teen. Before that, it was Alex.”

“You look like an Alex.”

“Well, that’s a relief. I’d hate to have that name and look more like a Jerry or a Paul or …” his nose wrinkled, “Albert.”

“Albert.” Tinley giggled softly. “No, definitely not an Albert. AJ suits you, but you’re definitely an Alex.”

He flashed her a grin and lifted his fork that was heaped with Spanish style rice. “You could call me that.”

Those sky-blue eyes locked on his dark ones. “Call you Alex?”

AJ took the bite of rice and nodded his head. He ate the food then sipped on the soda she had provided. “Yes,” he finally spoke, setting the can back on the coffee table that she’d pulled closer so they could eat.

“Oh.” She dragged her fork through the refried beans in her container. “Would that be weird for you?”

“Not at all,” his eyes remained on hers as he spoke. “Most people call me AJ, but there are a select few that I prefer to call me Alex.”

“Why is that?”

He shrugged. “Because it means they know me on a more personal level. Like…my mom. She’s never called me AJ unless she’s talking to someone else who calls me AJ. But when speaking to me, it’s Alex or …Alexander James, if I’m in trouble.”

Tinley chuckled at that, watching him with interest. “Who else?”

“Uh,” his head tilted, “my grandparents; when they were alive. My stepdad. Most of my family, but a few select close friends, too. My best friend since I was 12 calls me Alex. A few others as well.”

She couldn’t help but feel a little honored that he considered her close enough to him to call him Alex and not just AJ. “And you want to include me in that list?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, then nodded a little more firmly, “I do. We’re…doing whatever we’re doing and on a personal level, so …call me Alex.”

“I’ll have to update your contact in my phone.” She finally lifted her fork and took a bite of her beans, eating the bite and sipping her own soda, then returning it to the table. “I’ll do my best to remember to use Alex and not AJ. But…a few AJ’s might slip out.”

“Just as long as it’s Alex when we’re in bed together.” He held back his laugh and watched her face for a reaction.

Her eyes widened, and she gaped at him. “Well…you’re just…awfully confident, aren’t you?”

“Baby, if you haven’t figured that out by now, then I don’t know if you ever will.” He winked her way and took a big bite of the chimichanga he’d been working on.

Tinley, who was feeling a bit bold at the moment, studied his face. “You really want to have sex with me, don’t you?”

He almost choked on his chimichanga. Managing to keep it from going down the wrong way, he took a drink of his soda, then swallowed the bite and cleared his throat. “Damn, woman. I think you keep me on my toes more than a ballerina is.” He chuckled low and patted his chest. “What kind of question was that?”

She laughed softly and shrugged. “An honest one. I’m not blind; I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me since that first day we met. Like you want to eat me up.”

“Well,” he cleared his throat again, “you’re an amazing woman; you’re gorgeous and your body…” he gave a short grunt, “but you’re also so real, and you have a pure heart. You’re beautiful inside and out, baby, and I’d be a damn fool not to want to be with you in that way.” His eyes watched her as she seemed receptive to his words. “Is that something you’re open to?”

“Wow, we’re really talking about sex while we eat tacos.” She chuckled softly and drew up a shoulder. “I…” something passed over her eyes, and she sighed softly, “eventually. It’s not a dealbreaker for you to wait, is it? I mean…” she drew up a shoulder, “there are some guys out there that it’s all they want and if they aren’t getting it in the first week or two, then they move on. You’re free to feel how you feel, but if you’re not willing to wait until it feels right for both of us and not just you….then you need to let me know now before I like you even more than I already do, so it’s easier for us to part ways.”

He should have known she’d be upfront on all levels. “I’m a guy; we’re pretty simple, babe. Food, water, sex …that’s all we need to survive here-”

“You forgot oxygen.”

“Huh?” His brows drew together in slight confusion.

Tinley chuckled. “You need oxygen to survive, too.” She waved her hand. “Never mind, please continue.”

“Right.” AJ sighed and flipped the top of the box closed and set it to the side, and then he turned back to her. “Yes, I would jump at the chance to be with you intimately in that way. For all those reasons I just mentioned and more. Much more, Tinley. But…” his eyes studied her, “I think you have a story, and I think it’s something you have to be ready to tell me about before you’ll be ready to be _with_ me.”

Where the fuck was this coming from? Was he really going to patiently wait for Tinley to deal with whatever issues she was struggling through and come to him? This was so unlike him that it made his head spin a bit. But in his soul, he knew he meant the words he spoke, even if his brain (and his dick) didn’t agree. Besides, when he needed to get off, Meghan was always available.

Lord, Nick was right; he _was_ an asshole.

Tinley surprised him when she shook her head. “Nope, there’s no story there.”

“Really?” He didn’t sound like he believed her, and he didn’t. “Alright, tell me about your last boyfriend.”

“ _You_ want to hear about my last boyfriend?”

“Yup.” He watched as she closed her own to-go box, and it joined his on the coffee table. “I want to hear all about him; his name, where you met, how long you were together…why you broke up.”

She sighed. “This isn’t truth or dare; you can’t just ask me questions like that and get away with it.”

“See, you have a story you’re not telling me yet.”

Tinley made a little face that wrinkled her nose, then she brushed some hair from her face. “You want to know about my last boyfriend? Alright. We met during my freshman year at California State. Dated two years until we broke up.” She shrugged. “See, no story.”

AJ studied her. “What was his name?”

“Parker,” was her response.

“His last name?”

“Wiley.” She blinked. “What’s yours?”

He didn’t miss a beat, “McLean. Why’d you break up?”

That brought a sound of protest from her throat, and AJ smirked. “Ha! A story.”

“No,” she scowled at him, then sighed and rose to her feet, “okay, maybe there _is_ a story. But it’s not one I wish to discuss tonight.” Then she lifted her to-go box and strolled from the room on to the kitchen.

AJ watched her go, then frowned at himself. _Way to go, McLean_. He sighed, then took a minute to gather the remainder of the food, napkins, and silverware before following the path she’d taken and entered the kitchen.

Tinley was closing the refrigerator door when he entered, and she turned to face him. “Sorry. I…” she shrugged because she wasn’t sure what to say.

“No,” he shook his head and set the unused napkins on the counter, “I shouldn’t have pushed you. When you’re ready to talk about whatever it is that you’re dealing with, you will.”

“Thank you.” She stepped to join him and slipped the used napkins and silverware from his hands. “If you have food you want to save, you can use the fridge.” She paused. “Unless you’re ready to leave.” Then she turned and dumped the napkins into the trash can beneath the sink and slipped the silverware into the dishwasher.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, babe.” He winked at her, then tucked his dinner into the fridge and closed the door. “And uh…bringing the topic back to the one we had been discussing….” He moved to where she stood and slipped his arms around her from behind, smoothing his hands over her tummy and hugging her to his chest. “When you’re ready to be with me, you just have to let me know.”

That brought the hint of a smile to her face. “Thanks.” She leaned into his embrace and sighed when his lips skimmed the side of her neck.

“We can make out, though, right?” He lifted his head and nipped at her ear. “Because I _really_ like kissing you.”

“Yeah.” Tinley thought it over and nodded her head, “Yes,” she spoke a bit firmer. “We can make out because…” she turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, “I _really_ like kissing you, too.”

AJ smirked at that and let his hands grip her hips. “Good. Then why don’t we go back into the living room, put on a movie, and make out like we’re high schoolers in our parents’ basement with our crush?”

She turned again in his arms and took his hand, leading him from the kitchen to the living area. “Are you going to stick your hand up my shirt?”

“Would you slap it away if I did that?”

She paused, then peeked back toward him, a giggle escaping her mouth. “Guess you’ll have to try it and find out.”

“Ooh,” AJ wiggled his brows at her, “you’re on, baby.” And he pulled her down on the couch with him, intent on getting himself lost in her for the rest of the night, or as long as she’d let him stay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Piper Larson sat on the edge of Quinn’s bed, listening to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. The two women had just returned from a vigorous workout at Quinn’s gym, and now the older of the two was showering off the sweat and funk. Piper would go next; she’d brought an overnight bag stuffed full of toiletries, makeup, and clothing. She would stay with her sister until Sunday, when the two would return together to their parents for the weekly family dinner.

The last family dinner had been rather interesting, with Quinn bringing Nick Carter. Piper wouldn’t consider herself one of the obsessed fans who researched them on the internet, went to every concert and paid outrageous fees for the meet n’ greets, but she had been to a few of their shows and purchased a t-shirt one time that she still sleeps in. Other than jamming out in her car to Everybody or I Want It That Way, that was the extent of her fan level.

But now that Quinn was interested in Nick and he had braved a family dinner…maybe she wouldn’t be on a fan level anymore. She’d be on the level that consisted of her sister dating a Backstreet Boy, if her sister would ever admit her feelings and just get past whatever hang-up she was having about him. The boy was clearly interested. He’d spent most of that dinner watching Quinn. And he’d driven from freaking Malibu all the way to Orange County and Huntington Beach. Who does that? Only someone who was hoping to score brownie points with it and win the heart of a certain beautiful brunette.

With a sigh, Piper fiddled with her nails and glanced her eyes around her sister’s bedroom. It was bigger than the room she’d had back home, somewhere Piper still lived. However, she was hoping to remedy that situation this next year. She just needed to find a job she could use her degree in, and what she had found that her bachelor’s in creative writing would be of use didn’t interest her. She didn’t want to be a teacher or a marketing executive. She wanted to write, and author books like her father did. Except she’d use her own name and not a pen one like Neil Larson used.

Piper drew her bottom lip between her teeth and surveyed the room with its cream walls and dark curtains that hung at the windows, open to let all the light in and give the view of the ocean. The bed was a queen size, and Quinn would share it with her baby sister the two nights she was there, but it was a gray color with a tufted headboard and charcoal sheets with a white duvet. There was a plush, white rug beneath the bed and extending a few feet from it. Light gray nightstands were on either side of the bed, and a cream bench sat against one wall. The paintings on the wall were a bit edgier, and Piper considered the room a modern style with a downtown edge.

Quinn had good taste, and her entire apartment was perfectly decorated and styled. Which made sense considering she _was_ a stylist and made a living of it. Just clothes …not décor. But it gave her an eye for the arts and helped her bring a room together in just the right way.

Speaking of taste …Piper’s hazel eyes landed on the black cellphone of her sister’s. Quinn had left it plugged in on the nightstand, and before she’d even realized what she was doing, Piper had it in her hands and was typing in the code to unlock it. She perused her sister’s photos, chuckling at some funny ones that had been taken at the beach that morning. Then she maneuvered to the text messages and saw Nick’s name there.

That lifted her brows, and she selected the message, opening it to see that it contained the address of her parents and then a few texts from the past week. Nick thanking her again for their dinner and even one he sent that told Quinn that she was on his mind. It went unanswered, of course, but if that didn’t tell her sister that Nick was into her …she didn’t know what would. Maybe Quinn just needed a nudge in his direction. Something to bring them together but in a completely unthreatening way. Like…a double date with two other people, so the pressure wasn’t on just her and Nick. They’d have buffers and someone there in case it combusted and went up in flames.

And Piper knew the perfect people to go out with them.

With a smirk, her fingers moved across the screen, and she typed out a message, reading it once to herself before hitting send. Yes. Perfect.

**We should get together**

**But let’s make it a double**

**I’ll bring Piper, and you bring AJ**

Hopefully, he would respond before her sister got out of the shower and discovered the deception. That made her giggle, and she stared hard at the screen, willing a response, and keeping her ears tuned to the sound of the shower.

This would work; it had to. It’d been too long since Piper had been out with a man. And while yes, Brian was her favorite, he was happily married, and AJ was single and sexy and different. She could handle a night out with her sister and Nick and him. And who knows …maybe he’d find some interest in her. Or, at the very least, meet her in the restroom for a hot fuck. The dark-haired beauty was growing tired of her having to take matters into her own hands. Let someone else bring her some pleasure for once.

The chiming of the phone in her hands jerked her from her thoughts, and she cut her eyes to the screen, giggling softly at seeing that Nick had responded.

**Like a date?**

**A double date with AJ and Piper?**

**Yes.**

**Dinner and a club**

**You’ll have fun**

Hopefully, he would want to see Quinn desperately enough that he agreed to this. And then convinced AJ that it was a good idea. Piper was a beautiful woman, so she had that going for her. And Nick wanted to see Quinn …so there was that. And …AJ was a damn man who she’d heard enjoyed the ladies. The odds were in her favor.

**AJ would have to agree to it**

**Can we still go out if he doesn’t?**

Ugh, that made her frown, and she bit at the corner of her lip before deciding on a response and typing it out.

**No**

**I want to ease into this**

**Hence the double date**

**Ask him**

**When do you want to do this?**

**Tomorrow night**

**Ok, I’ll find out**

**Thank you**

**You won’t regret it**

**The Larson girls look hot as sin all dressed up for a night out**

**Tell AJ that**

She giggled at that last part and glanced her eyes toward the bathroom door. The shower was still going, so Piper wasn’t that worried. Quinn was infamous for her hour-long showers and two-hour baths. Even if Nick took a half hour to get back to her, her sister wouldn’t even know. Not until she emerged clean and showered with her hair dried and makeup set. And by that point, hopefully, they’d have a double date planned, and then how could she cancel on the three of them?

~*~*~*~*~

Nick ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for his friend to answer the phone. Quinn’s text had caught him off guard entirely. Receiving a message in the first place was surprising enough, but to read that she wanted to go out with him had made the heart in his chest start pounding. The kicker, however, had been she wanted it a double date with Piper and AJ. And, well…AJ had a girlfriend. Not that it ever stopped him before, which Nick was counting on. AJ had said let him know if he was needed, and, well …if Nick wanted to see Quinn again, which he sure as shit did, then AJ was needed.

“What it do, brother?”

AJ’s voice greeted him after nearly the sixth ring, and when Nick was certain his voicemail was going to pick up. He let out a breath of relief and then chuckled softly. “Not a whole lot. You busy? Took you a while to respond.”

“Nah, man, just finishing some reps in my gym. I couldn’t stop in the middle. Sorry about that.”

“Yeah, I get that.” He nodded his head, then tugged on the blue shirt he wore that was plain and fitted and paired perfectly with some dark distressed jeans. His clothes from the stylist meeting and when he’d met Quinn had arrived yesterday. He’d spent some time arranging them and then decided that he’d gotten rid of more than he’d bought and would need to purchase some more items. But not with Quinn because he wanted to go out on dates with her, and she wouldn’t if she was still his stylist.

“So, what’s up?” AJ questioned him, pulling him from his thoughts.

Nick wet his bottom lip. “So, remember how you told me to call you if I needed your help?”

There was a slight pause, and then his bandmate chuckled. “You want me to throw that party? I could do it tomorrow; Meghan’s going out of town with her mom for some spa weekend. They leave in the morning.”

“Oh, well, that’s great that she won’t be around,” Nick began, a grin now forming on his lips because maybe this would work out after all. “Because I have a proposition for you, and I really need you to agree to this.”

“Oh shit, Nick…what did you do?”

He blinked. “Nothing. Quinn just texted me, and she wants to get together tomorrow.”

“Hey, that’s great, man!” AJ enthused. “What do you need me for?” He blinked. “Wait, she doesn’t have a kid she needs a sitter for, does she?”

That brought on a chuckle, and Nick shook his head. “No, no kids. But um…she does have a little sister that she wants to, um…well, sort of set you up with.”

There was silence.

Nick glanced his eyes toward the phone. “Alex?”

His brother chuckled softly. “Are you for real? She wants to set me up with her sister, and we all go out together?”

“Yes,” he sighed, “and she said unless you and Piper agree, then it’s not happening. And it has to happen, brother. You _know_ I got to see this chick again.”

“Fuck, dude…” he gave his own sigh over the line, “fuck.”

Nick lifted a brow. “Is that a problem? You usually jump at the chance of seeing a hot woman and, trust me …Piper’s hot. All the Larson girls are.” He hesitated. “It’s not because of Meghan, is it? I thought you two had an understanding.”

“We do, and no…it’s not Meghan.” He sighed again. “I, uh…may have met someone.”

Well, that was a surprise. “You met someone? Wait…what happened with Meghan?”

“She’s still around,” was AJ’s response. “And yeah, I met someone. And…” he gave a low chuckle, “well, I don’t really know _what_ we are, but…I think I like her… _a lot_.”

Nick’s brows drew together as he listened to his bandmate. Wow, AJ liked some side chick _a lot_? He wasn’t sure what to do with that information. It wasn’t like his bandmate to attach himself to one woman. Even his girlfriends were expendable, and he never seemed upset when one relationship would end. He’d just dive into another with someone that didn’t care about his behavior.

“So, you’re telling me that you don’t want to go on this double date because of this chick?” Nick rubbed his forehead and turned the idea over in his brain. “Yet, you’re still with Meghan?”

AJ gave a sound in his throat. “Yeah, it’s a fucked-up situation.”

Nick sighed. “Okay, look, I get that. I respect how you feel about all of this, but dude…I’m not asking you to marry the girl. Just show up, have some conversation, make her blush and giggle a little bit, so you don’t piss off her sister, and then be on your way. Go end the night with this …new chick of yours.”

When AJ didn’t respond right away, Nick tried again, “You’ve always had my back. Please just help me out for the night. Tell your girl that you’re going out with your brother. Some friends. It doesn’t even have to be a date for you. C’mon …” he smirked a bit, “you’ll get to meet Quinn.”

“Damnit, Nick …you and your guilt trips,” he muttered, before relenting. “Fine. You know I’m always here for you.”

A broad grin took over his face. “Yes! Thank you. You have _no_ idea how much I appreciate you right now.”

“Oh, I have a pretty good idea.” AJ chuckled softly. “And you do know you’re going to owe me big time for this, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he brushed it off, then peeked his eyes toward his phone. “So, who is she?”

There was a short laugh. “Ha, yeah, I don’t think so.”

“What?” Nick’s brow furrowed some. “Since when do you _not_ tell me about these women?”

“Since I met _her_ ,” was the response.

Nick pulled his phone from his ear to check the screen and make sure he was still talking to AJ and not someone different, because the voice may sound the same, but the words coming out of his brother’s mouth were unlike any the older man had spoken before. Determining that he had the right guy, he returned it to his ear. “So…she must be pretty special if she’s got you feeling guilty for seeing another woman, and you’re not running your mouth about how hot she is or how amazing she is in bed or how she sucks your dick better than the ones before her.”

AJ made a sound in his throat. “Fuck, who am I turning into?”

“You sound like a man who has maybe found someone special and might be changing his playa ways.”

He was met with a snort. “Fuck that shit, Nicky. Me, the settle down type? Better yet…me, the one-woman man? Heh, yeah, I don’t think so.”

Nick side-eyed the phone. “So, you feel better about this double date, now?”

“Hell yeah,” was AJ’s response. “Bring on the gorgeous ladies. Let’s make this a night they’ll never forget.”

Rather AJ believed himself or not; Nick didn’t know. There’d been a tone in his voice when he said that, and it made the blond man question the validity of the statement. But that was for him to sort through and figure out, not Nick. If he needed his help, then AJ would ask …okay, well maybe not so much as ask, but he’d go all emo and have big, heavy sighs that told those around him something was going on and they better force it from him because he wasn’t about to be the one to bring it up.

Instead of spending more time on that, he pushed it away to a place it would be available later if his friend acted like he was struggling with this change that wanted to come over him, and he smiled broadly again. “That’s right. Going to be a fucking great night.” He sighed some. “She mentioned dinner and a club, so I’ll figure something out and let you know. We could ride together if you wanted.”

“And have you putting a crimp in my style? I don’t think so. I’ll meet you at the restaurant, or wherever you decide to go first.”

Nick chuckled low. “Just remember, this is the little sister to the woman I’m interested in.”

“Hey, you’re the one that begged me to do this,” AJ defended himself. “If she’s feeling me and is interested in taking it farther …well, who am I to turn her down? And you know I’m a one-night kind of guy. There won’t be any follow-up dates or phone calls, none of that shit.”

“Uh-huh, yeah, I know how you roll.” Nick rubbed his jaw. “Besides, you’re too busy to add a third woman in the mix when you’re already juggling two.”

“Man, fuck you.”

“No, thank you. I prefer Quinn. You, on the other hand, probably have no idea which woman you’d like to be balls deep in.”

“Oh, I know all right.” AJ sighed. “Anyway, send me the deets. I gotta go.”

Nick nodded his head. “Yup, will do. Thanks, AJ.”

AJ responded with an _‘anytime’_ and then ended the call.

Lowering his phone, Nick studied it for a moment, wondering just exactly what kind of hijinks his brother was getting himself involved in. It sounded like he may have met someone that was making him question his behavior and way of life. That was an interesting thought for the blond man. AJ had been…well, AJ for as long as he could remember. If there was a new woman bringing changes about in his brother, Nick wanted to meet her. Who was the woman that could change AJ McLean’s ways and make him hesitate to take out a beautiful woman that was probably a guaranteed fuck in the bathroom of the club? One thing’s for certain …he was curious as to what his brother’s behavior would be like tomorrow night.

As long as he didn’t anger Piper, which in turn would anger her sister and turn her against AJ and himself, he didn’t care what AJ did or who he did. And the fucker better show, or he’d take both ladies right to him, and they’d have their double date wherever they found him at.

That made him chuckle, and he maneuvered back to the conversation with Quinn.

**AJ’s in.**

**I’ll let you know where to meet us**

**Any requests?**

He sent the message off, then brought up his dining app and began to peruse it for a good place to take the women. Somewhere they could have a conversation and not be drowned out by music or noise from a crowd. But nothing too intimate and personal because it wasn’t a date that was on that level yet.

He was reading some reviews on a new hot spot when the notification bar appeared at the top of his screen with Quinn’s reply. He tapped the banner and opened the conversation, reading the response.

**Long as there’s dinner and dancing we don’t care**

**Somewhere hot.**

**Piper’s in too.**

**Can’t wait to see you**

**Goodnight!**

He grinned at that, then smoothed his thumb over the screen. Did he really like this chick for more than a few dates and someone to take to bed? Nick wasn’t sure quite yet, which was why he needed more time with her. He wanted to feel this out and see if he could wear down the resolve that she’d built around herself. Correction; he was going to wear down the resolve and make this woman’s head spin. Get himself so deeply seeded in her brain that she was as obsessed with seeing him as he was with her. That was only fair.

And now, Nick couldn’t wait until tomorrow night.

~*~*~*~*~

After ending his phone call with Nick, AJ jogged up the steps in his house to his bedroom and then the large ensuite, his thoughts on the conversation and what he had agreed to do. Was he really going to go out on some double date tomorrow night with his brother just to help the guy score? Nick had practically begged him. He’d gotten that slightly whine to his voice that he used when he was pleading with someone to get his way. Normally it just annoyed him, and he’d learned over the years how to ignore it, but sometimes Carter was like a relentless puppy that wants to play fetch, and you’re doing your best to pay them no heed. They keep panting and wagging that tail, nudging your hand, pushing their ball or stick to your feet, and then whimpering until you finally give in and they get their way.

That’s what Carter had done to him tonight; he’d nudged that ball right to his feet, then whimpered and licked at his hand until AJ had relented and agreed. But Nick was his brother and what he said was true; he had always been there for him, and he always would be. So, he felt like this was the right thing to do. Even if there was a part in the pit of his stomach telling him it was a bad, very bad idea.

He didn’t know why that sensation had gone crawling up his spine when Nick had laid out the situation. It had felt like a cold hand snaking along his skin to his neck and head and then sent goosebumps spreading over his arms and legs. All over a girl. A girl that was keeping him at bay with a ten-foot pole and had no intentions of letting him near enough to give her what she really needed. A woman who had depth and a story that he was fairly certain was the reason for her distance and slow to warm up to him.

But there was something there. Something in those breathtaking eyes, in that heartwarming smile, in the way she touched him when she did, in the way her dainty hands would grip to his shirt when he was lost in her kisses. There was just something with her. It made his soul feel lighter, and his spirit smile, and that freaked him the hell out. How did one woman have such a hold on him?

It was strong enough that he had considered turning Nick down. It wasn’t that he was worried Tinley would find out. Hell, he had a fucking girlfriend he was sleeping with. It was more the fact that something about it felt…wrong inside his soul. When he thought about his beautiful blonde goddess and the idea of going out with some little sister of this woman Nick was interested in, it made a sour feeling push into his stomach, and AJ didn’t like it one bit.

He hadn’t been expecting something like that to take over, but when the words had spilled from his brother’s mouth, all he had felt was that sick to his stomach sensation. It had surprised him and scattered all thoughts from his brain. He’d recovered quickly because, well… that’s what he did, but it left his mind spinning. Was he really uncomfortable with this double date because of how he felt about Tinley? Did he even know how he felt about her?

As AJ stripped his workout gear off and started the shower, letting it run to warm to a nice, hot temperature, he wondered what his feelings for the amazing blonde woman were. He knew he liked her; her laugh, the way her eyes would light up when she talked about her job or the mentoring she did, the obvious love she had for her family and especially her nephew, that amazing body that he couldn’t wait to be able to explore, the beautiful heart she had inside. He liked that she was a mystery in certain aspects, and kept him guessing, kept him working, kept him on his toes. He even liked the fact that she didn’t just fall into his arms, begging him to take her to bed. She was a challenge, and she had brought a new liveliness to his life that he hadn’t realized he’d been missing.

He took his time, once he stepped under the stream of steaming water, cleaning his body and washing his hair, washing his face, then shaping and trimming his beard some. All the while, his thoughts on Tinley and the double date and Nick.

Was Nick right? Did he sound like a man that was ready to change his ways and settle down?

Ugh, the nausea that rolled through him made him nearly puke down the shower drain. Yeah, one day, he had thought he’d be ready to stay with one woman and have a family, but was that one day …today? Had Tinley worked her way into his soul and curbed that need and desire to have meaningless sex, one-night stands, random hookups with various women? That uncontrollable habit of stepping out on his girlfriend. Had she pieced herself into him and made him want to be with someone that wouldn’t put up with his crap instead of looking the other way?

Oh shit, that thought petrified him and made the blood in his body grow cold, even beneath the steaming spray of water. No, there’s no way _she_ was changing _him_. Nope, no way in hell. He was unchangeable and certainly wasn’t about to try to change for some woman who wouldn’t even spread her legs. If anything, he was the one that was supposed to change her; relax her, bring down the walls she’d been trying to erect, charm his way into her bed. That’s what was supposed to be going on. And that’s what was going to happen. From here on out, asshole AJ would stay to play.

He would go on this date tomorrow and give this Piper the night of her life, and he wasn’t going to feel bad about it. He had meant what he told Nick; he didn’t settle down, and he wasn’t a one-woman kind of guy. If Tinley had worked herself to places no one else had, then he was evicting her, starting now. And once he was finished with Piper, or her with him, Tinley Banks better watch out because he was coming for her next.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

“Man, I feel so much better,” Quinn stated as she stepped from the bathroom into her bedroom, where Piper was still lounging in the bed. It was nearly 9am, and her little sister had only woken up while she’d been in the shower. Quinn had been awake since 4:30 because it was a group surfing day, and she’d returned to her apartment by quarter to eight to shower and dress. Sleeping until nearly nine in the morning felt like she was missing most of her day.

“Well, I’m glad one of us does,” Piper voiced from where the blankets were pulled over her head. “Did you have to open the blinds and let the light in?”

“Yes,” Quinn quipped. She moved to the bed and put her hands on her hips, looking down at the pile of blankets on the bed that housed a body. “You need to get up. We’re going to breakfast and then shopping. Mani and pedi’s, too.” She paused, then frowned when there was no movement. “It was _your_ idea, Pipes.”

The body of her sister shifted and turned onto her side with her back to the brunette. “Don’t remind me.”

Quinn sighed. “I really didn’t want to have to do this.” She leaned and ripped the blankets off, pulling them back and tossing them toward the foot of the bed. “Ha! Get up!”

“Quinn!” Piper rolled to her back and glared at her. “Give those back!”

“No. Now get up, or you’re going to miss breakfast, and I’m not waiting for you.” She lifted her arm and consulted the silver watch on her wrist. “I leave in thirty, so you better be quick in the bathroom.”

Piper frowned at that, then sighed heavily and pushed herself up. “Fine, geez. Can’t even come see my sister for the weekend and get to sleep in.”

“You did sleep in,” Quinn retorted. “I could have made you wake up before dawn and dragged you to the beach with me.” The sound of her cell phone chiming in her back pocket got her attention, and she reached for it. “Now, hurry up and get ready.”

She extracted her phone as Piper grumbled and climbed from the bed, blinking at the name that was on the screen. Why was Nick texting her? He’d done it a few times throughout the week, but when she hadn’t responded to his note about her being on his mind, she thought he’d given up.

She tapped the message, loaded the conversation with a sigh, and wondered what excuse she could give for not wanting to communicate with him. Her brows furrowed as she read his comment that gave the name of a restaurant and a time for them to meet tonight. What? She frowned more, then scrolled with her thumb up some and read whatever she had missed the last time they’d chatted.

This was not her conversation. She would have remembered telling Nick that she wanted to go out tonight and to make it a double with Piper and AJ. Which meant …trailing off on that thought, Quinn lifted her eyes and met the bright, but sleepy, hazel eyes of her sister. “Piper…” she began, turning her phone so the other woman could see the screen. “Did you set up a double date for us tonight?”

Piper’s eyes went from sleepy to wide awake fast, and before Quinn even knew what she was doing, she’d snatched the phone from her hand. “Oh my gosh! Did he respond? Did he say where we’re meeting at?” Excitedly, she read over the message. “Yes! We’re going to _Craig’s_!” Her eyes darted to her sister. “That’s like … _the_ hottest restaurant, right now.”

The brunette arched an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. “Yes, I’m aware. But what I’m not aware of is …what the hell Is going on and why _you’re_ texting Nick from _my_ phone pretending to be me.”

Piper sighed at that. “I know; not the smartest idea, but c’mon, sis, you were never going to do it. And we all know you like this guy.”

Quinn’s eyebrows shot up on her forehead. “Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Because it’s true.” The raven-haired Larson daughter watched her with a serious expression on her face. “I don’t know what you’re so scared of or concerned about, but you’re putting so much effort into _not_ liking him, and you’re not convincing anyone of that fact.” A beat. “Not even yourself.”

She sighed at that. “Okay, well, whatever you, or anyone else, thinks …you had no right to pose as me and set up some…some…double date.” Her brows furrowed. “A double date, Piper? Really? With AJ?”

Piper drew up a shoulder. “I told you I wanted to go out with him.” She made an exasperated sound and flopped backward on the bed, the phone still in her hand. “C’mon, Quinn, do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been with a man? It’s not like I can just …take them home with me.” She made a face and tilted her head to watch her sister from the angle she was at. “I live with our parents, remember.”

“But AJ?” Quinn didn’t understand what the fascination with this man was. Granted, she’d never met him and knew next to nothing about him, but her sister sure seemed intent on seeing this through.

She ran her fingers through her hair. “He’s sexy and…I may have heard that he is quite the ladies’ man. Rarely turns a pretty woman down.”

“Ew!” Quinn blinked, then a disgusted look crossed her face. “That’s so gross, Pipes. You really want to be with a man who’s probably a walking STD?”

“Oh, please.” She pushed herself into a sitting position and brushed her sister’s disgust off. “This is 2020, not 1950. Everyone gets tested, and if he had something, I’m sure he’d have handled it.” She sighed and sent her sister the saddest of pouts, that full lower lip of hers poking out. “Please, Quinnie, please do this with me. I’m so damn tired of being responsible for my own orgasms. I just need a man to grip my hips, pull me close against his body, wrap my legs around his waist, and fuck me until I see stars.”

“And AJ is the man to do that?”

“I hope he is. I mean, I’m not going to force him to, but I will most certainly let him know I’m available and willing if he is.”

“Ugh, Piper!” Quinn glared at her, then stomped her foot and turned, storming from the bedroom to the home’s living area.

“Quinnie…” Piper followed behind her, “c’mon, don’t be mad. Please…I was just trying to have a little fun. For the both of us.”

Quinn rolled her eyes and yanked up her handbag. “Why didn’t you just get AJ’s number and ask him yourself? Why did you have to include me? And Nick?”

Piper reached and tugged the bag from the brunette’s hands. “Because I thought you might enjoy going out to dinner and having some drinks, do some dancing. Relax, let loose, and see if there is anything there between you and Nick.”

“What if I don’t want to do that?” Her angry dark eyes watched her sister’s.

“Do you really not like him?”

That made her frown more, and she brushed a hand through her hair. “I…” she faltered, and when Piper gave a knowing sound, she huffed then dropped down on the couch. “I don’t know if I like him, Piper. He’s…” she bit her bottom lip as she thought on how to describe this, “he’s everything I’m not. He’s flashy and rich, and famous, and such a smooth talker. I mean, he brought me _and Mom_ flowers. Who does that? Someone who’s trying to seduce you, that’s who.”

“Right, he totally wants to boink our mom.” She rolled her light eyes and dropped Quinn’s bag onto a nearby chair. “Look, it’s one night. Maybe you’ll discover that he’s not a Marco Young and that it’s okay to like someone famous.” She slipped between the coffee table and the couch and took the spot next to her. “And I’ll be there. How bad can it be if we’re somewhere public and you got your sister with you? If…” she hated that she was going to say this because it might mean she wouldn’t get those delicious orgasms and would have to rely on herself for them, “it starts to go south, and you really need to get out of there, then we’ll leave. Both of us.” She reached and gave her sister’s arm an encouraging squeeze. “I promise.”

“Ugh,” Quinn gave a long sigh, “fine. Even though every bone in my body is telling me that this is a bad idea and not to do it.”

Piper gasped, and her eyes widened. “Really?”

“I’m so going to regret this.” She gave a tight-lipped grin and nodded her head. “Yes, sure, we’ll go out and let these men buy us dinner and drinks and take us dancing. And …those orgasms better be worth it because _don’t you dare_ ,” and her eyes narrowed, “do something like this _ever again_.”

“Yes!” The raven-haired beauty squealed and wiggled her legs, then threw her arms around her sister in a tight hug. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You will _not_ regret it!”

Quinn just rolled her eyes. “And you better make sure that man uses a condom. Maybe two just to be safe.”

Piper laughed at that. “Always, sis. I’ll bring some just in case he doesn’t.”

“Yes, you will.” She chuckled softly and shook her head. “Damn …what are we going to wear?”

Piper smirked and lifted her sister’s phone, bringing up the chat convo with Nick. “That’s why we’re going shopping, Quinnie.”

“And why we’re getting mani-pedi’s, right?”

“Bingo.” She smirked again, then sent a response back to Nick, letting him know _Craig’s_ would be perfect and they would meet them there. She included that she hoped he had a good day and sent it on its way.

Once it was delivered, she dropped the phone into Quinn’s lap and rose to her feet. “Okay, I’m going to get showered. We have a long day ahead of us and need to get moving. I won’t be long, promise. I learned to take less than ten-minute showers in college.”

“Okay, I’ll be out here…waiting …and thinking about the nightmare that’s going to be tonight.”

“You do that.” Piper chuckled softly, then patted her head. “Enjoy.”

Quinn watched her go, then frowned and slouched into the back of the sofa. What the hell had Piper done? She should have known better than to leave her cell phone anywhere near the girl. She couldn’t believe that her sister had concocted this plan and then put it into action and yielded results. Sure, Nick would have said yes just to see Quinn again, but AJ was joining them, too. Did Piper know the kind of mess she was creating? What if she and AJ hated each other? What if Quinn didn’t like AJ? What if AJ broke Piper’s beautiful heart, and she had to kick his ass as the big sister? Ugh, nothing good would come from this evening, and she didn’t know why she hadn’t just canceled it or wasn’t canceling it now.

Yes, she did. She loved her sister; that’s why. And … maybe there was a small part of her that was interested in seeing Nick again. Get more of a feel for him on a personal level without her friends or most of her family around. If Piper was distracted by AJ, that meant that she and Nick might get to have more of a conversation. She’d enjoyed their chat in the backyard at her parents’, so maybe without all his flash or star power, she’d find a more average guy. If the night didn’t combust first, which she was still confident would happen.

There was one thing Quinn knew for certain; she had to find the perfect outfit. Piper may have arranged the date, but it didn’t mean she would show up looking like a hot mess. If Quinn were being forced into this date, she would be sure she took full advantage. Which meant she’d show up dressed to kill, and Nick Carter would eat his heart out.

~*~*~*~*~

_Craig’s_ was only one of the hottest restaurants in all of Los Angeles. Their reservations went out for weeks, sometimes months, ahead of time, and there was never an empty table, especially on the weekend during the dinner hour. As popular as it was, it gave a very intimate and cozy feel without being too intimately romantic. The interior was dark wood wainscoting, modern chandeliers, and comfy banquettes, and Nick thought it would be the perfect place for the four of them to sit and chat while they ate a delicious dinner and enjoyed some drinks.

He’d suggested a time of 7:30 and told AJ to be there by 7:15. Nick himself walked through the doors ten minutes after seven. As popular as the place was, Nick had easily scored a reservation for four with a namedrop. He only hoped that Quinn didn’t think he was trying too hard or using who he was to score points and show off. Maybe he should have gone with somewhere more average. Oh well, it was too late now. He’d find out how she felt once she showed up.

AJ was one minute late. He strolled through the doors like the world was at his feet, and he didn’t give a fuck about that. He emitted a very chill and whatever kind of vibe, and it made the blond man lift a brow. He’d dressed the part, though, wearing a pair of black skinny leg jeans that were rolled at the ankles to just above black, dressy boots. He had on a black button-up shirt rolled to the elbows, and revealed his tattoos, and he had a deep red vest over it, buttoned. Two red suspender straps hung from beneath the vest and lay casually against his hips, and he had a black hat on his head that looked like a mix between a bowler and a fedora.

Nick had to give the man some credit, he’d put some thought into his outfit choice, and it showed. It wasn’t only women who agonized over what to wear. He himself had spent over an hour trying to put an outfit together that he thought would be suitable enough for tonight. In the end, he’d gone with a black button-up shirt that had been tailored to him and open at the top and black slacks that had also been tailored, and then black dress shoes. A lot of black, but he looked good, and he hoped Quinn thought so.

“Well, well, don’t you clean up nicely,” AJ greeted him, once he was spotted, and the tattooed man had made his way to join him.

Nick just sent him a look. “You’ve seen me dressed nicely before.”

“Yeah, but it’s been a while.” AJ smirked at him, then let his eyes dart around the restaurant. “They’re busy tonight.”

“They’re always busy.” Nick studied his face. “You okay?”

Dark eyes met light ones, and AJ gave a slight nod. “I’m good, bro. Think I got my head back out of the clouds and found myself again.”

“You know…” Nick wet his bottom lip, not sure why he was bringing this up, “it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if you wanted to settle down.”

“You got jokes tonight, huh?” AJ arched a brow at him.

Nick shrugged. “I’m just sayin’ …you found someone that’s making you consider it…it wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

“Man, shut up.” He shook his head some. “First, you’re begging me to cheat on my woman by coming here on this date with you. Now, you’re telling me to settle down with my side piece because I went a little stupid yesterday. Can we just have a good time tonight? Maybe I’ll get a little action.”

Nick chuckled. “Alright, yes, we’ll have a good time. Sorry, man. I won’t mention it again. You want to be an asshole; you go right ahead.”

“I don’t need your permission for that, but thanks, I guess.” AJ shrugged, then folded his arms across his chest. “So, how hot is this little sister. And just how old is she?”

“Uh, well, I know she graduated college, so she’s legal _and_ old enough to drink.” He shrugged. “But that’s about as much as I know. But uh…she’s hot, bro. Not as hot as Quinn, but you’ll like her.” He smirked at him. “Dark hair, big eyes…stacked, but not so much it looks fake.”

AJ matched Nick’s smirk. “Nice.”

Nick nodded his head, then mirrored his brother’s stance. “She’s a fan.”

“Hell yes, even better. Means she’s probably already craving this dick.”

“Are you seriously going to fuck this woman’s baby sister?”

AJ shrugged. “I was requested tonight, which probably means she’s expecting it. Who am I to deny a beautiful woman an orgasm if it’s what she wants?”

That made him laugh, and he just shook his head, his body stiffening before it straightened. “Holy shit, they’re here.” He nudged AJ and motioned toward the front doors, seeing that Quinn and Piper had stepped inside and were scanning the vicinity.

Nick had to admit, his heart had started pounding the minute his eyes had landed on her, and then those eyes had nearly rolled right out of their sockets. She was wearing such a sinfully delicious outfit that it had his temperature rising, just looking at her. Her long, golden legs were bare, and his eyes traveled up them to the black leather skirt with eyelet fringe at the bottom. It went to mid-thigh and wrapped her curves before ending at her waist. She had a coppery, maroon-colored top on and tucked into the skirt, and the plunging neckline that traveled in a V formation nearly to the waist of the skirt had his brows lifting and his pulse racing. Her glorious chest was exposed, revealing such amazing cleavage and smooth skin that his hands were just itching to trace it and then slowly peel that top off to reveal all of her.

Her hair was piled high on her head with wisps falling to curve along her jaw, and the necklaces she wore came to her cleavage and were silver; one a cross and the other a book shape. She clutched a small black handbag in one hand and had black heeled pumps on her feet. She looked like a foxy vixen, and he couldn’t stop staring, not even when her eyes landed on him, and she smiled softly, making her way through the crowd to stop just before him.

“Hey.”

He couldn’t stop gaping or letting his eyes drift over her form.

When Nick didn’t respond with a greeting, AJ stepped around him and held his hand out toward her. “Well, hi there. You, and your beautiful self, have got to be Quinn.” He took her hand into his and gave it a warm squeeze. “I’m AJ.”

Quinn found herself smiling bashfully because AJ was a lot sexier than she thought he would be. “Uh, yes, I’m Quinn.”

“Yes, you are,” his dark eyes slowly traveled her body, then he released her hand and turned to the dark-haired beauty that was standing next to her. She was as gorgeous as Nick had tried to describe, with her long locks and light eyes and that hint of a playful smirk on what looked like kissable and soft lips. “And you are Piper.” He took her hand as well, letting his eyes roll along her form and enjoy how her loose, cream-colored cami top was low cut and exposed the swell of her breasts. She had it tucked into a shimmery gold yet silver mini skirt and wore a simple black choker around her neck.

“Hi, yes. That would be me.” She smirked at him and allowed him to briefly hold her hand, then turned to where Nick was still staring at Quinn. “Hi, Nick,” she spoke, hoping to break his trance and bring him back to them from wherever he was mentally fucking her sister at. “It’s good to see you again.”

That worked. Nick blinked, then blushed at his odd behavior and cleared his throat. “Um, hi, Piper. Good to see you, too.” He smiled warmly, then returned his focus on Quinn. “Hi, sorry, you just…” he let out a slow breath and shook his head slightly, “wow, you made me speechless. You look amazing.”

Quinn smirked, then reached a hand up and touched her hair. “Good. That’s what I was aiming for.” Her eyes looked him over and then to AJ. “You both look really nice.” Truth be told, Nick looked so good she’d wanted to smooth her hands over his chest and feel how firm it was. He smelled good, too, and it was so hard not to step into his space, put her face into his neck, and inhale.

“Thank you.” Nick grinned at that, then shifted some. “So, our table is ready. Shall we go sit?”

“Yes,” the sisters chorused together.

He chuckled at that, then offered Quinn his arm. “Right this way.” Her slender fingers curled around the crook of his arm, and he noticed AJ doing the same with Piper. Together, they made their way amongst the tables toward the back of the restaurant, where a banquette curved around a table that was covered with a white tablecloth.

“Here we are,” he announced as he stopped at one side and allowed Quinn to slip into the booth first. AJ led Piper to the opposite side, and she slid in until the two women were next to each other. Then Nick slipped into the spot next to Quinn with AJ on Piper’s opposite side.

“This place is amazing!” Piper exclaimed once she was settled. She let her eyes take in the décor and dim lighting. “I’ve tried to get reservations before, but the list was just too long.” She looked between the two men. How’d you do it?”

Nick shifted some in the booth, wanting to slide himself right up against Quinn, but making sure he kept a safe distance. “Uh, well, it’s not too hard if you know the right people.”

“He means, if the right people know you,” AJ spoke as he leaned into the back of the booth and put his arms up on it. “When you’re Nick Carter, you can get reservations just about anywhere.”

“Like you can’t,” Nick tossed at him with a small frown.

He smirked. “Oh, I can.”

Quinn reached up and adjusted one of the silver hoop earrings in her ear. “Well, I guess sometimes being famous has its perks. I’ve never been here either.”

“So, shall we start with drinks?” Piper voice as the server approached and greeted the group. Their menus were already at the table, along with water glasses and silverware rolled up in white cloth napkins.

“Yes.” AJ lowered his arms and sat forward, lifting the drink menu from where it stood on the table and passing it to Piper. “Get whatever you’d like. You too, Quinn.” He sent her a wink then sat back again to give the ladies a moment to decide.

Quinn peered over her sister’s shoulder. “What uh…do you two usually get when you come here?”

“Um, usually whatever they have on tap,” was Nick’s response.

Her adorable nose gave a wrinkle. “I don’t drink beer.” She read over the selections. “What are you going to have, Piper?”

Piper pressed her lips together. “I think I’m going to try the Gozzer Lemonade.” She looked to the server, who was patiently waiting. “Yes, that’s what I’d like.”

The server nodded, and as AJ ordered a Moscow Mule, Quinn mulled the choices over and finally decided on a Tennessee Blue. She put the order in and listened as Nick asked for some beer that she’d never heard of that was on tap.

“We should get an appetizer,” Nick suggested as he read over the available selections.

Quinn slid her eyes over the menu until she found that section. “Ooh, how ‘bout the Calamari?”

“And the meatballs,” Piper suggested.

AJ grinned at her. “Those both sound good.” He requested both from their server, who then headed to the kitchen to put the order in, promising to have the drinks to them shortly.

Piper thanked him then shifted her attention to Quinn and Nick, watching as they studied the menu. “So, Nick,” she spoke, turning her own menu to the entrees. “Are you coming to dinner again tomorrow?”

He glanced around Quinn to her at that. “Oh, well, um…I don’t think I was planning to.”

“Oh.” She smirked. “You should.” Then she looked over to AJ. “You could come, too.”

Quinn cleared her throat. “Uh, Pipes, I don’t think these men want to come sit through a family dinner with our parents, Greer, and Aidan.”

AJ chuckled low. “I, uh…got plans already, but I’m sure Nick would love to go. Didn’t he do that last week?”

Piper’s head nodded, and she brushed some of her loose hair from her face. “Sure did. Drove an hour and a half to do it, too.”

AJ blinked at that. “An hour and a half?” He sat back to look at his bandmate behind the women, sending him a wide-eyed look. “That’s a lot of driving, but I’m sure it was worth every mile.”

Nick tried not to roll his eyes; maybe begging AJ to join them had not been a good idea after all. “It was. Her mom’s an excellent cook.” He sent a warm grin to Quinn. “And it was nice being in a family since, you know, AJ and all, that uh…I don’t have that.”

Something passed over AJ’s eyes, and he gave a soft sigh. “You’re right; I’m sure it was really nice. Hey, maybe next family dinner, you can have them to your place, Nick. That’s something I might come to.”

“Ooh, well then, that’s just going to have to happen.” Piper batted her eyes toward the blond man.

Quinn elbowed her. “We are not bringing our ridiculous family to Nick’s house and making the poor man host a dinner.”

Piper just shrugged. “Then maybe just you go.”

Her sister’s eyes widened briefly, and she elbowed Piper again then returned to her menu. “We should pick our meals.”

The next few moments were spent deciding on the entrees, and the server returning with their drinks. They ordered the selections they had decided on, letting the server know there was no rush, and she gathered the menus and strode off to put the ticket in and tend to her other tables.

“So, I have to say, I was surprised to get your text,” Nick spoke, once they had settled with their drinks and Piper and AJ were engaged in a conversation. He had his hand wrapped around the base of a tall beer glass and his other arm on the back of the booth with his body angled toward hers.

Quinn, who had decided not to spill the beans on how the night had been arranged, sipped from the slender straw in her drink. “Why’s that?” She questioned, lowering the glass and setting it back on the table.

He gave a small shrug. “Because you haven’t really given me the vibe that you’re interested.”

“In you?”

He gave a nod and another shrug. “Well, yeah. I think it’s pretty obvious that I’m into you. I mean…” he chuckled softly, “I drove an hour and a half to sit through a dinner with your family just to see you.”

Quinn chuckled softly. “But you enjoyed yourself.”

“Oh, I did.” He smiled at that. “Don’t get me wrong; I had a great time. But I wasn’t doing it to feel included in a family. I…like you.”

That pressed her lips together, and she studied him a moment then sighed softly. “Why?”

Nick lifted an eyebrow. “Why?”

Quinn nodded and took another sip of her drink. “Yeah, why?”

“Um…” he reached with the hand that was up on the booth to rub his chin and jaw, “well, for starters, you’re gorgeous. All of you.” His eyes swept over her, then lifted to her face again. “And the way that you so casually shrug me off …sort of drives me crazy and makes me want to see you more.”

“So, the thing to do would be to act like I’m into you, and you might leave me alone?”

He blinked at that. Did she seriously not like him? “Um…”

“I’m kidding.” Her hand moved and touched his arm, and she sent him a cute little grin. “That was a joke.” She made a little face. “It fell flat. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, well…yeah…” he chuckled softly, then shrugged. “I don’t know, I just…want to get to know you more. And…find out what it is about me that has you so …like you really don’t care one way or the other if I’m feeling you.”

Quinn sighed softly at that and set her glass back on the table. She glanced over at her sister to see her sidled right up to AJ’s side, giggling at something he was saying with her hand on his upper leg. Well, they may not even make it to the bathroom at the club. They might just end up going at it in the booth right next to her.

Chuckling low at that thought, she turned her attention back to Nick. “Okay, look…” maybe she needed to be honest with him. He deserved that since he was there under a false pretense that he did not know about and wasn’t going to. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings or embarrass her sister. “I think you’re a very handsome man. And…the way you were talking to me the other night after dinner…I liked that. But I just…” she shrugged and sighed softly. “I’m not into all of this…” her hand waved around the restaurant. “Trying to impress a girl with your celebrity status and get a table at the hottest restaurant that has a month-long waiting list. And I bet the club we’re going to later; you’ve already got VIP set up.” She shrugged. “I don’t need all that.”

Nick studied her as she spoke, feeling a bit confused because it had been her idea to do dinner and dancing, to begin with. He wet his lower lip and rubbed his jaw once more. “Okay, I may have used who I was to get a table. But…at the club, if I don’t do VIP, then it can cause a bit of a problem once people start realizing who is there. For my safety, the safety of the other patrons and employees, and respect for the establishment is why I’ll do that. Not because it’s the “elite”,” and he used finger quotes, “thing to do.”

Well, that made a lot of sense. Quinn nodded her head. “Alright, I’ll give you that one. But a night at the hottest restaurant and the craziest club isn’t something that impresses me or catches my interest.”

“So…then why did you suggest it?”

She pressed her lips together before speaking, “Because Piper likes that stuff. Take her out somewhere elite, impress her with VIP at a club, dance the night away, and she’s happy. But…I’m not like her.”

He watched her over the top of his beer glass as he took a drink. Swallowing, he set it back on the table. “So, then what kind of things impress you? What does it take to get onto Quinn Larson’s radar?”

Quinn drew up a shoulder at the question. “If I told you, then that’d make it too easy for you.”

Nick gave a soft laugh. “You enjoy watching me work for your attention, huh?”

“Well, it can make a girl feel good about herself.” She chuckled then shook her head. “But for real, Nick, just…be yourself. Not the major celebrity that you are. But who _you_ ,” and she touched his chest, “are when the lights are off, the stadium is empty, and it’s just _you_ standing there.”

Nick studied her a moment then let his eyes drift over to their dinner companions, who were pretty wrapped up in each other. He wet his bottom lip, then pushed his beer glass toward the center of the table. “Okay, come with me.”

Quinn blinked at that. “What?”

He nodded his head. “You want to see who I am? C’mon.”

“Um…” her eyes shifted over toward her sister then back to Nick, “I can’t leave Piper. I …don’t know your friend and …well…” she trailed off, not wanting to insinuate that AJ might not be a good person.

Nick wet his lower lip again, then leaned around the women and thumped AJ on the shoulder.

AJ’s head lifted, and he met Nick’s eyes. “What?”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

That made him blink, but he nodded and extracted himself from Piper. The two men slid from the booth to take a sidebar. “What’s up?” AJ questioned once they were out of earshot of the women.

Nick smoothed his shirt some. “So, I think I’m going to take Quinn and head out for a bit.”

The darker-haired man’s brows lifted. “Wow, Carter, you sure worked fast.” He playfully punched his shoulder. “Good on you, man.”

Nick chuckled softly, then shook his head. “No, not…like that. I just…get the feeling that this isn’t the type of place she enjoys, and I want her to have a date she likes.”

“So…” AJ drew the word out. “We’re leaving?”

“Well…she and I are leaving. Are you going to be okay here with Piper?”

A smirk was all the response Nick needed, and he got it. “Are you kidding?” AJ chuckled low. “Chick’s all over me. We’re going to be just fine, bro.” He patted his shoulder. “We’ll eat and have some drinks then …maybe go back to my place. Or the club if that’s what she really wants.”

Nick sighed at that and glanced over to where the women were talking low with their heads bent together. He turned back to his friend. “Quinn is a bit worried because she doesn’t know you.”

AJ lifted a brow then gave a slight nod. “Right. Let me handle this.” Then he turned and sauntered back to the booth, sliding into it at the spot that Nick had vacated. “Quinn, Quinn, Quinn,” he rasped in his smooth and sexy tone. He slipped an arm up around her shoulders when she lifted her head to meet his face. “You are beautiful, sweetheart, and a great big sister, I’m sure. But …Piper’s a big girl, and I can promise, cross my heart,” and he made the motion over his heart, “that no harm will come to her. Long as she’s willing to stay,” his eyes cut to her where she nodded her head, then back to Quinn, “you go with Nick and enjoy yourself.”

Quinn looked between the two, then to her sister, and sighed. “Are you really going to be okay?”

“Yes!” Piper squeezed her arm. “Go…this isn’t your scene, anyway.”

She sighed. “Fine, but I’m leaving the Sorento with you,” she spoke of the Kia SUV that she drove, digging the keys from her bag and tucking them safely into her sister’s hand.

“Sure.” Piper nodded her head then dropped them into her own clutch. “Now, get out of here.”

AJ smirked at that, then slipped from the booth and helped Quinn out. He turned her and steered her right to Nick. “There we go. You two enjoy yourselves now and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” That made him smirk when Nick flipped him off.

Quinn blew Piper a kiss. “Call me if you need me.”

“Always. But don’t worry about me.”

Nick chuckled, then held his hand for hers. “You ready?” He glanced over to AJ. “I’ll Venmo you the money for the bill.”

AJ waved it off. “No worries, man. See ya later.” Then he turned and slipped back into the booth, his arm sliding up on it behind Piper, who leaned into his side.

Quinn studied them a moment, then sighed and took Nick’s hand. Piper was a grown woman who had survived college and boys and parties and dates before without her sister there. She had this. Besides, it wasn’t like Piper would fend AJ off if he tried to take it to another level. She’d jump on that train and ride it all the way to the station. She was going to be fine.

But herself, on the other hand? Quinn had no idea, as she allowed Nick to lead her through the restaurant and toward the doors. But there was only one way to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

“So, what’s your favorite take-out?” Nick questioned Quinn as he steered them in his Escalade away from the restaurant and in the direction of the setting sun. It had nearly dipped behind the horizon, painting the sky in brilliant colors of orange and pink and yellow that were darkening the more the night approached.

Quinn tore her eyes away from the view of the sky and turned to face him. “Honestly?”

He nodded and glanced her way, meeting her beautiful and striking eyes. “Yes.”

“Uh, well, it’s not a brick and mortar restaurant. It’s just this rinky-dink food truck near the Marina Del Rey Marina, but they have _the_ best greasy hamburgers with thick bacon and warm melted cheese. And ooh, the chili cheese fries are _to die for_.” She sighed at the thought of it.

“ _The Patty Wagon_ , right?” Nick shifted his eyes toward her, a cute grin on his face.

Quinn’s brows lifted. “Yes, how…did you know that?”

“I’m not always a big-time celebrity that dines at hot spots and spends time in the VIPs of nightclubs.” He smirked at her, then headed in the direction of the Marina. “I enjoy a greasy burger and chili cheese fries, same as the next guy.”

She couldn’t help the smile on her lips. “Wow, okay…that’s good to know.”

He chuckled softly and adjusted the radio volume and the alternative song playing from his Pandora app via Apple CarPlay. “So, tell me a bit more about yourself. I…feel like we haven’t had a chance to really talk since we’ve met.”

“Hm, that’s because we haven’t.” She leaned into the corner of the passenger seat and studied him in the twilight that was all around them. “But uh, let’s see…you know I have two sisters. That I’m a stylist. I was born and raised in Huntington Beach. I surf…did a PowerPoint presentation to convince my parents to let me…” She chuckled softly then shrugged. “What exactly do you want to know?”

Nick tilted his head. “Why did you choose a career as a stylist?”

Quinn brushed some hair from her face. “Because I love it. I love clothes and accessories and dressing up. I love carefully selecting my outfit each day and pairing different items with it; a belt, a hat…earrings. Anything to make it pop a bit. Sometimes all the right outfit needs is a heel or the right jacket.”

Listening to her talk made him feel warm inside. He liked the sound of her voice, how it rose with animation when she really got into describing something. The way her hands would move and help her paint a picture with her words. “Were you the kind of girl that played dress-up as a kid and had a trunk full of tutus and dresses and floppy hats?”

“Um, actually, no…I just have always been very conscious about my appearance. Even as a child, I was scouring the shops for the perfect headband or knee-high socks.” She shrugged a bit. “So, making a career out of it only seemed right. Not only do I get to dress myself, but now I get to dress others and help them look as amazing and beautiful as they are.”

“It sounds like it’s the perfect career for you.”

Her head nodded in agreement. “It really is.” She sighed softly. “What made you decide to become a singer?”

Nick glanced at her at that. “Oh, well, performing was always something I’d done. I went to auditions and did various showbusiness type stuff; commercials, talent shows …that kind of thing. There was an audition for the group, and my mom thought it would be good for us. So…I went…tried out and got a callback.”

“And you decided as a kid that performing was something you loved?”

He tilted his head and thought that over. “Not at first; I was just kind of thrust into it thanks to my parents. But…as we formed a group and started to make the music and we put the hard work into it…” he chuckled, “and trust me…it was _a lot_ of work, somewhere along the way I realized that it was as much a part of me as my heart was. It was embedded deep into my soul and became who I was.”

“But you’re not always this big star that just wants to sing and perform, right?”

“Like…do I enjoy doing things that aren’t related to my job?”

Quinn shrugged. “Well, I would think you do. You surf. But I just mean…you’re not always ‘on’. You can let go and be a “regular” kind of guy. Growing up in the industry and making it revolve around your life so much, I’m sure, has affected it. So, can you turn off the Nick Carter the Star and be Nick Carter, the Man?”

Nick let his eyes dart to where she sat, watching him with interest. “What you have to understand is that Nick Carter the Star _is_ Nick Carter the Man. I don’t have two sides and turn them on and off with the flick of a switch. The me that the fans get…the man that sings his heart out to thousands of people at a show …the one that takes time to sign autographs, and pose for pictures, and visit sick children in the hospital …that’s the same one that enjoys boating, and surfing, riding rollercoasters, exploring a new hiking trail …I’m the same guy.”

“And, is that guy all flash and show or is there some depth there?”

He glanced her way at that question. “You tell me.”

Quinn pressed her lips together. “I think there’s depth. You showed some at my parents’ the other night. But I think you’re so used to the women who fall for you because you’re Nick Carter the Star, that you don’t really know how to navigate with a woman that isn’t falling for that fact or impressed with hot restaurants, or fast cars.”

“Wow, you just say what you think, don’t you?”

She shrugged. “I always have. So, you’ll never have to wonder what’s on my mind.”

Nick chuckled softly. “What are you thinking right now?”

“That I’m hungry and that I’d like to have more conversation with you.”

He felt his breath catch. “Yeah?”

Quinn gave a slight nod. “Yes.” She laughed low. “So, drive faster and get us to _The Patty Wagon_.”

“I’m on it.” And he pressed his foot a bit faster and sped up the Escalade.

It didn’t take much longer to navigate down to the marina. He had them parked soon enough, and he opened her door, helping her out. Then together, they strolled hand in hand, because he hadn’t let it go yet, to the food truck.

The smell drifting from the open windows and the vents of the silver truck made Quinn’s stomach rumble. She could already taste the flavors of the burger that always exploded in her mouth, and the crisp of the fries disguised with the chili and cheese smothered on them.

The truck wasn’t too busy, and it didn’t take long for the couple to get to the front of the line and put their orders in. Nick took out his wallet and paid, much to Quinn’s protest, and then he tipped before tucking the wallet away again. They stepped to the side, and Quinn gathered napkins and ketchup packets. Once the employee called their order number, Nick stepped to the window and collected the boxes that housed their meals, as well as the carrier that held their drinks. He directed them across the grass to the marina, where they strolled along and found a lone picnic table near the water’s edge.

The marina’s lights gave a warm glow as the sun disappeared, and they were left with the night. Quinn settled herself at the table then thanked Nick when he set her food and drink before her.

He took the spot beside her so they could both watch the water, then got his box opened and prepped his food. Glancing his eyes to her, he lifted a brow as she dropped the pickles that had been on her burger to the side. “You don’t like pickles?”

“Ew, no. Do you want them?” She used her fork to lift the items and hold them his way.

Nick shrugged and held the top of his bun toward her. “Sure. Thanks.”

Quinn nodded and returned to her own food. She slathered ketchup in the place of the pickles, then closed the burger and pushed down on it some. “Man, it smells so good. And as much as I enjoy some good calamari, this is going to be _way_ better.”

“I’ll take a greasy burger over calamari any day,” Nick agreed. He reached and lifted one of the fries, watching bits of chili and cheese drip from it. “So, how did you find out about The Patty Wagon?”

“Greer brought me here. One of her ex’s used to dock a boat at the marina, and we’d come here to get the food, then go out on the yacht.” She used the plastic silverware included in the box to cut the large burger in half. Even doing that, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to eat an entire half. This was definitely going to become leftovers. “How did you discover this place?”

“I’ve had some boats docked here as well.”

“Do you still?” She cast her eyes his way.

“No,” Nick shook his head and cut his own burger in half, “not for a few years. I moved her to private storage.”

“Oh. Why?”

He shrugged. “It was just easier with the touring and work I was doing. I was hardly in the area and decided she was probably safer in storage than out here in the marina.”

“That makes sense.” She lifted the burger and took a bite, sighing at how delicious it tasted and the way it melted right into her mouth. “Ooh, this hits the spot.”

Nick grinned. “Yeah?” He took his own bite and gave a sound in his throat, followed with a nod. “Oh yeah, it does.”

Quinn giggled softly because he had sounded so cute. She wiped her mouth and fingers, then lifted a fry, swirling it in the chili and popping it into her mouth. “Ooh, this, too.”

“I love their fries.” Nick lifted one and peered it over, then took a bite. “Mmm, yes.”

She giggled a bit more. “We sound like we haven’t eaten in weeks.”

“Not anything this amazing, at least,” Nick commented.

Quinn took a few moments to eat her food, enjoying the taste and the view and the company. So far, Nick was surprising her, and maybe he wasn’t someone she needed to avoid as much as she thought she did. But it was still early, and she didn’t know if she liked him enough to want to investigate this more. But she was curious about him. “So, are you going to be around town for a while?”

His clear blue eyes glanced at her. “Yeah, we’ve been talking about a new direction with our sound, so we’re supposed to have some meetings to figure out what that is. Once we decide, then we’ll put together songs or pieces of songs and then do the recording.”

“That actually is a bit fascinating. What is recording like?” She lifted another fry and took a bite.

Nick swallowed the food in his mouth before he spoke, “uh, well, it can be a lot of fun but tedious as well. And if there are too many involved in the process, then it can get frustrating.”

Quinn nodded a bit because she felt like she understood that. “Do you sit in glass booths and sing into microphones?”

“That’s a big part of it, yes.” He lifted the cup that held his lemonade and took a sip.

“And there’s five of you in the group?” Her eyes watched him. “You, Howie, AJ …and …Piper keeps referring to a Brian.” She shrugged. “I have no idea who the last one is.”

“Kevin,” Nick supplied. “He’s the one that took a bit of a break while we worked some record company issues out.”

“And now he’s back?” She hoped that he didn’t think she was too nosy or asked too many questions.

Nick nodded. “Yes, back, and we’re ready to put out some more music.”

Quinn grinned at that. “Well, very cool. I bet that makes you happy.”

“Yeah, it does. Making music is just…” he trailed off because he wasn’t sure how to explain it to her. He shrugged. “It’s who I am. I’m a musician and a performer.”

“I get that.” She licked some ketchup off her finger that had dribbled from her burger.

“Good.” Nick watched her for a moment, deciding he’d talked enough about himself. It was her turn now. “So, you grew up in Huntington Beach? In the same house that your parents are in?”

“Yup.” Quinn nodded and munched on a fry. “My parents had it remodeled about three years ago; updated the kitchen, the bathrooms, the flooring …that kind of thing.”

“It’s a beautiful home.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at that. “And you live in Malibu?”

“Right on the beach.”

Quinn’s eyes widened at that. “Really? Like…the sand is your backyard?”

“It sure is.” He grinned at that and watched her. “It’s a private community, so the beach is private and walled off to keep people from ending up in your yard. But, yes…I have a spot that’s got some chairs set out and a storage area for my jet skis.”

“Wow, that sounds very nice. I live close to the beach, but not on it.”

Nick nodded at that. “Do you live in Santa Monica?”

She gave a slight nod and wiped her hands with a napkin. “I do. Not too far from where we meet to surf, actually. It’s one of the high-rise apartments right there on Ocean Avenue, and the views of the water just amaze me every time I look out my windows.”

“There’s just something about the water, right?” He wiped his mouth then turned to watch out at the sights before them.

“There really is. It’s so peaceful and inviting yet eerie and intimidating at the same time.” Her voice took on a distant tone. “I’ve never had anything else ever feel that way to me before.”

Nick nodded his head because he understood her description perfectly. “I get that. There’s just something about the pull of it for me. This…strange need in my chest, and I just have to be out there. It makes me feel free, relaxed, like all the stress and worries in my life have faded away.”

“That’s how I feel, too. But also empowered. Especially when I’m surfing and riding that wave, going through the barrel and coming out the other end.” She chuckled softly. “Sometimes, I feel like I can take on the whole world when I’m surfing.”

“That’s a powerful feeling.” Nick glanced at her and offered up a soft smile. “It’s good you feel that way and not swallowed up by it.”

Quinn snorted and ate on another fry. “I’d never get out on a board if I felt swallowed up by it.”

Nick laughed softly. “You make a good point.”

She chuckled and nodded in agreement, then focused on her food again. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, finally finishing what they wanted of the food and wiping their fingers and mouths and cleaning up their mess. Then Nick tossed the trash while Quinn piled the leftovers and set them at the edge of the picnic table.

“So,” Nick spoke once he returned from the trash can and took the spot next to her on the bench. “Still think I’m flashy and shallow?”

“Hmm,” Quinn reached up and tapped her chin, thoughtfully, “no. I think you have depth, and I think you’re more than some guy that sings and shakes his ass for thousands of fans on stage.”

That filled him with more warmth, and he couldn’t stop the grin taking over on his lips. “Yeah? So, you think you’d be interested in going out with me again sometime?”

She sighed softly at that and studied him for a long moment. Would she? The idea that she might end up as broken as her sister was making her stomach tense into knots. This man might have depth and be more than the celebrity he was, but he also had the ability to break her, and she just didn’t know if she wanted to be swallowed up by his life. As ‘normal’ a guy as he claimed to be, he still was much more than she was and even his simplest of days were probably grand and extravagant.

Wetting her bottom lip, she felt her chest tighten at the thought of hurting his feelings. Now that their conversation had been more than superficial, she felt a connection and the idea of hurting him when she turned him down just made her chest ache.

“I…don’t know if I can get caught up in your world, Nick,” she spoke slowly and in a gentle tone. “I just…don’t think that’s something that I’m able to handle.”

His eyes studied hers. “Because I do VIP at nightclubs and eat at popular restaurants?”

Quinn pouted at that and rubbed her forehead. “No, Nick. It’s got nothing to do with restaurants and nightclubs.” She sighed a bit. “I just don’t fit into your lifestyle. That’s…it’s not me.”

Nick wasn’t sure he understood what she meant. He wasn’t even sure if _she_ knew what she meant. “I…don’t think I get it.”

“I don’t want to date a celebrity.” There, she’d said it. “I’ve seen what dating one can do to someone, and I …don’t want to end up the way I’ve seen.”

“Right, because we’re all the same way.” He frowned a bit. “That’s not fair.”

“I can’t help how I feel,” was her response.

Nick nodded his head and looked off to the water, studying it a moment before turning back to her. “So, you won’t go out with me again?”

Quinn fiddled with the necklaces around her neck. “I…don’t think I can.”

“What if I said I wasn’t going to accept that answer?”

Her dark eyes lifted to meet his light ones. “What does that mean?”

“That means that I know you’re interested in me. It means that I’m not going to accept that you’re scared of what being with someone of my level could bring your way. It means that I’m not giving up on us or letting you go so easily.” He arched his brows. “ _That’s_ what that means.”

“Wow, well…” Quinn wasn’t sure what to think about that statement, “you can try all you want, but it’s not going to change my mind.”

“We’ll see about that.” He let his eyes study hers until she squirmed and looked away. “One thing I don’t think you understand about us celebrities; we have an endless supply of resources we can draw from.”

She blinked at his words and turned back to face him. “Um, I don’t really know how to interpret that.”

“It means I’m not giving up. I’m going to knock your socks off, Quinn, and prove to you that though my world might be different than yours … it doesn’t make that a bad thing. Or me a bad person.”

“Oh.” Her head nodded. “I don’t think you’re a bad person. I think you lead a life that’s too different from mine, and there’s no way they’d come together smoothly. It’d be like trying to mix water and oil; impossible to do.”

Nick ran a hand up and through his hair. Not for him; if there was one thing that he’d learned over the years was that nothing was impossible. And sooner or later, he was going to win her over. He just wasn’t sure how yet. Or why he suddenly wanted this. But he did. He wanted it more than he wanted anything, and if there’s something else he’d learned over the years, it was that Nick Carter got what he wanted.

~*~*~*~*~

The music that filled the nightclub had a hot, erotic beat to it. It made AJ think things about the beautiful woman that was in his arms, her body grinding against his and letting him feel those curves that she had. After Nick and Quinn had taken off, he and Piper had spent the rest of their time at the restaurant flirting, innocently and some not so innocently. Her hand may have traveled a bit too far up his leg. And he may have reciprocated with skimming his lips along the curve of her neck.

She smelled fantastic, and it had his head swirling. But the feel of her against his side didn’t feel right. It wasn’t the planes and curves he’d been longing to have against him. With Meghan gone for the weekend, AJ had hoped to spend that time with Tinley, but then Nick had called an SOS, put the Batman signal in the sky, sent smoke signals up into the air …and he knew he had to help the man.

Which was okay, because after their phone call and his shower thoughts, he’d decided that he was doing this date. All those feelings he had been developing for his blonde side piece were being pushed from his thoughts, and he’d buried himself in Piper and all her gloriousness to help him forget.

That was why his leg was between hers, his hands smoothing from her hips to her back, then down to her ass, where he held to it as their bodies stirred up friction and heat between them. She was fun and a flirt, and he knew he just needed to get her somewhere alone, and she’d be all his. He knew that’s what she wanted because she’d been sending him signals all night. And he knew women well enough to pick up on that.

“You uh…want to take this somewhere else?”

Her voice, all hot and breathy in his ear, lifted his head. He hadn’t been expecting her to be the one to suggest it first, however. It made him smirk, and he turned his head enough to see her face, the flush on her cheeks, the desire in her eyes, the way she squirmed her body to his. She was so goddamn horny and in desperate need of a hard fuck.

Slowly, AJ wet his bottom lip and let his hands squeeze her ass a bit firmer. “I think you know I do,” came his raspy response. “You’ve been feeling what you’re doing to me for the last half an hour.”

Piper giggled softly at that and ground her hips right against his. “You’re not the only one getting worked up.” She trailed her fingernails along the back of his neck. “But there is a remedy for that, you know.”

“Mhm, and you think we should go and explore that?”

“God, yes,” she breathed out before her mouth met the slightly damp skin at the base of his throat.

“Fuck,” he rasped when her tongue and teeth sent shivers down his spine. He stepped back from her and took her hand in his. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Without a word, Piper followed him through the nightclub, slipping between bodies and turning down a narrow hallway. She recognized it as where the restrooms were because she’d used them when they had first arrived. The excitement that was fluttering in her stomach was making her giggle, or maybe that was the drinks they’d been throwing back. But she was excited and anxious and slightly nervous because, well… it had been a while.

AJ hit the entrance to the women’s room and pushed the door open; he did a quick check, then determined it was empty and tugged Piper in behind him. His fingers twisted the lock to keep others out, and then he pressed the raven-haired beauty against the door, his hands gripping tightly to her hips. The look she was sending him made his dick throb, and he pressed his body fully against hers, capturing her mouth with his own and devouring it.

She returned the kiss with fervor, and he wasted no time, letting his hands smooth up her sides to her head and into all her hair. The sounds she was giving in her throat spurred him on, and he yanked her away from the door, the kisses being more insistent and fueled with the strong need to have himself buried deep inside her.

Holding to her head, their mouths still locked together and her hands gripping to his sides, he walked her backward until she hit the vanity counter. He released his hold in her hair, and his hands tugged her blouse from where it was tucked into her skirt. He yanked it up and parted their mouths long enough to have it up and over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and that made him groan. The sight of her flushed skin and those bare breasts with her pink hardened nipples made his dick strain in his pants.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, drinking her in with his eyes. His hands lifted and cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples and his eyes lifting to her face to see the way her eyelids fluttered at his touch. “You are so goddamn sexy.”

“So are you,” Piper spoke with a gasp. She arched toward him, then reached and tugged the hat from his head, dropping it to the counter next to her to join her shirt.

“Damn straight,” he muttered before he lowered his hands to her hips and lifted her onto the counter. He slipped between her legs and pushed the material of her skirt up over her thighs to expose the thin, sheer, black panties that she had on. The sight of them made him swallow hard, and he curled one hand back into her hair and drew her mouth back to his. He kissed her strong and hard, and like he was trying to make her forget who she even was.

She held her own against him, and her hands smoothed down over his chest, bypassing the vest because that was just too many buttons, to the waistband of his pants. He had a belt on, and her fingers deftly tugged it loose and open before her hands were on the button of his jeans. She popped it open easily and had the zipper down, parting the sides of the fly and pushing her hand down into his pants to feel his hard dick.

Her hand on him made him still. He was standing between her thighs with one hand on her hip, and the other curled into her hair. His mouth consumed her, but the feel of her hand there sent shock waves through his system, and suddenly his lungs squeezed, and there was weird pressure in his head.

AJ tore his mouth from hers and forced his eyes open, meeting her eyes when they blinked with confusion at his reaction. She was so beautiful with her light eyes and that dark hair …but this …being with her…it was wrong. It was all wrong. She didn’t have that silky blonde hair that he longed to stroke his fingers through or those pretty blue eyes that made his soul sing, and she didn’t smell like vanilla and cherries or peaches, and the sounds she had made weren’t the same ones that drove him up the walls and got him off in the shower when he took himself in hand.

The realization that this was not what he wanted made him soften as quickly as he had hardened. “Fuck,” he rasped in a frustrated tone of realization, his hands releasing her and gently extracting hers from his pants. “Fuck,” he repeated a little more firmly, reaching and adjusting himself, then zipping and buttoning his jeans. “God damnit.”

Piper blinked at that and watched him. “Did…did I do something wrong?”

AJ met her eyes again and shook his head, his fingers easily working his belt closed and back into place. “No, sweetheart, you did everything right. It’s …it’s not you. I…” he sighed then rubbed his eyes with the thumb and forefinger of his hand before looking to her again, “I just…I can’t do this.”

There was something in his eyes that made hers narrow in concentration, as she studied him. “Is this because of my sister or Nick?”

“No, babe, trust me…this has _nothing_ to do with your sister or Nick.” He lifted her shirt from the counter and tucked it into her hands.

Piper took a moment to pull it over her head and around her waist, then studied his face. There was something there, something that looked like …regret? Guilt? Like he’d rather be somewhere else, _with_ someone else. She sucked in a breath of air as the realization moved through her. “There’s someone else,” she spoke slowly, more to herself than to him. “You’re in love with someone.”

AJ’s head snapped up at that, and he blinked. “What? No, no… no, I’m…no…” he gave a short laugh and ran a hand over his face. “No,” he spoke again with a shake of his head. “No, not ….no….” he couldn’t even bring himself to say the word.

As she adjusted her hair and smoothed it out, she watched his reaction. “Okay, so maybe you haven’t made that realization to yourself yet, but there _is_ someone else. Right?”

“Fuck,” he repeated as he shifted to lean against the counter next to her. “Yes. There’s someone else.”

Piper gave a slow nod at that. Surprisingly, she wasn’t disappointed or upset with this turn of events. “So…why are you here with me then and not with her?”

“Because I’m trying _not_ to be with her.” He shook his head some and adjusted the hat on his head. “It’s…complicated.”

“So, uncomplicate it.” She rolled her eyes at that. “What is it with people denying what they really want? You… my sister … If I had someone who really wanted me, do you think I’d be running from it?” She snorted and shook her head. “Hell no, I’d be jumping into his arms, covering his face with kisses.”

AJ gave a soft chuckle at that and turned his head to meet her eyes. “I wish it were that easy, darlin’.”

“I bet it could be.” She reached over and smoothed the collar of his shirt, then patted his shoulder. “You never know how great something could be if you don’t put yourself out there. I mean…” Piper drew up a shoulder, “I had no idea if tonight was going to work out when I messaged Nick…but hey, it’s been pretty decent.”

He lifted a brow at that. “When _you_ messaged Nick?”

She blinked. “I mean when Quinn did. Quinn messaged Nick.”

“That’s not what you said.” He turned his body and propped his hip against the counter. “Spill the tea, sweetheart.”

Piper frowned then sighed. “Okay, _fine_ …but you _cannot_ tell him.”

Her voice held a warning tone, and AJ nodded his head, crossing his chest over his heart. “Cross my heart.”

She eyed him a moment before relenting. “It was me that messaged Nick. I pretended to be Quinn and asked Nick to set up the double date for tonight.”

“Oh shit.” AJ chuckled at the admission then shook his head. “Why the hell did you do that?”

She shrugged. “Because I was tired of being responsible for my own orgasms, and…you’re really sexy. And because someone needed to give my sister the push to see Nick again. She likes him, but for some reason, she refuses to admit it to herself. See,” she held up a hand, “someone else in denial.”

AJ pressed his lips together, then laughed and shook his head. “Damn, baby…that’s some sneaky shit. And Quinn was…cool to go along with it?”

Piper shrugged. “She came, didn’t she?”

“And she left with him.” He smirked at the thought. “Well, aren’t you a little matchmaker.”

“Yeah, for everyone but myself.” That dropped her shoulders.

“Oh, hey,” now he felt like shit for leading her on like he had, “I’m really sorry, Piper. I…really want to do this with you but…I can’t…” and the thought that he wasn’t able to, really irritated him. How could some chick keep him from …something he’d never had a problem with before? He’d never felt guilty when it came to any of his girlfriends, but this one woman …this goddess that wouldn’t even let him touch her the way Piper would, came along, and the thought of being with someone else was making his stomach sour.

What the hell kind of power did Tinley have? Was she using magic on him? Had she cast a spell? Some type of voodoo shit? How dare she be able to make him feel this way. How dare she be so beautiful and sweet and kind and amazing and make his heart trip over itself and fall the way it had? Damn. Fuck. He needed a drink, and then he needed to see her and see if he could work these feelings he did not like out of his system.

“I know,” Piper spoke in an understanding tone, bringing him back to the moment.

AJ studied her, then reached his hand for hers. “C’mon, let me drive you to your car.” He lifted Piper from the counter and set her on her feet, letting her smooth down her skirt. “You don’t hate me, do you?”

She shook her head and made sure she was presentable again with a check in the mirror. “Of course not. I think you’re amazing. But I also think you’re being stupid, and you need to go let this woman know how you feel.”

“Heh, yeah, not happening.” He put his hand to the small of her back and guided her from the bathroom, unlocking the door before he pulled it open. Luckily there was no one in the hall, and they slipped out unnoticed.

“That’s a shame; I bet you’d make a great boyfriend.”

AJ lifted a brow as he followed her down the hallway. No, he didn’t. He was the worst boyfriend; a cheater, a manipulator, didn’t care that he was showing disrespect to his relationships. He couldn’t do that to Tinley. He couldn’t hurt her the way he’d hurt others. She didn’t deserve it. He knew what he had to do; keep it purely physical and get what he needed from her before moving on. Even though he was fucked up in the head, he knew that. As much as he may like her and like the way he feels when he’s around her, it was impossible. She was too good for him, and he was too wrong for her. Tinley Banks would never be his. Now, if only he could get his heart on board with the idea.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The pounding on her door woke Tinley, and she sat up straight in bed, straining her ears to listen for the sound to determine if she had been dreaming or if someone had really been banging away. She was met with only silence and the sound of crickets. Deciding that it must have been a dream, she settled back into the bed, rolling to her side and noting that it was ten minutes after one in the morning. What had she been dreaming about that brought on that ruckus?

Whatever it was, it was gone now.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes, but they flew right back open when her cell phone chimed with a text. What the heck? Who was texting her this late at night? She propped herself up on her elbow, then lifted her phone from the nightstand and brought it down to her chest level. AJ’s …well, Alex’s name was on the screen, and she lifted a brow and loaded the message.

**Are you sleping**

**You shuld wake up and come paly with me**

**I’m downsturs**

**Plese**

Tinley eyed the message and rubbed her eyes, then reread it. His spelling mistakes were atrocious, and he normally didn’t text like that. But more importantly, he was downstairs? Had that been him pounding on the door trying to wake her and all her neighbors?

Oy vey, she did not need Grant Kellan from next door getting up and coming out to confront him. Why hadn’t he just texted or called her in the first place? With a sigh, she tossed the covers from her legs and slipped from the bed. Why had he shown up in the middle of the night, anyway?

Tugging her navy tank down around her midriff, she smoothed it over the waistband of the gray sleep shorts she wore. The phone in her hand chimed again, and she looked at the screen to read what he was sending her way now.

**Tinnnleeyyyy**

**Come plat**

**Play. Plaaaaayyyyy**

**U no you want tooooo**

Oh my god, was he on drugs? Without taking the time to slip into her robe, she started from the room, lifting her phone and responding to him.

**Slow your roll, Romeo**

**I’m on my way down**

**Oh goodie**

**You r awale**

**awake**

She just rolled her eyes and made it down the stairs. Once she was at the door, she flipped the entryway light on as well as the porch light, then undid the locks and pulled the door open.

AJ’s face greeted her, and when he saw her, his grin grew. “Well, there she is. Pretty as a fucking peach. Making me want to just take all kinds of bites from her. Can I do that?” He arched his brows and slipped his phone into the pocket of his jeans. “Will you let me taste you, Tinley?”

That widened her eyes, and she opened the door a little more, taking in his appearance. He was dressed in a red vest with a dark shirt beneath it, dark jeans, red suspenders that hung from his waist, and a black hat that sat a bit tilted on his head. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, of course.” He smirked, then stepped to her, inviting himself right into the home and pulling her into his arms. “Ooh, you’re nice and warm.” He stepped her backward enough to close the door with his foot, then began to walk her down the platform and toward the living room. “You look beautiful.”

“Um, what are you doing?” She questioned, holding to his arms and working to keep her balance because he was just a tad unsteady on his feet. He smelled like alcohol, and his eyes were slightly glassy. “Are you drunk?”

“Would that be a problem if I was?” His hands drifted to her ass and squeezed it, drawing her taut against his body. “I want to play, Tinley Banks. More importantly…I want _you_ to play _with me_.”

She arched her brows as he backed her until she bumped the coffee table. “You _are_ drunk. What exactly do you think we’re going to be playing here?”

“Hmm, well, I can think of lots of things.” His voice dropped a note, and he ducked his head, letting his mouth brush from her shoulder toward her neck. “We could play doctor…I’ll be Dr. McLean, and you can be my patient that needs a _full_ physical.” He grunted, then smoothed his hands up her back, sliding them under her shirt and pushing the fabric up as he went.

She would have stepped away from him, but the table was blocking her escape. Instead, she tried to pull his hands from around her. “You’re drunk, Alex. This is _not_ something we’re going to do when you’re drunk.”

“I can pretend to be sober.” He began to trek his kisses down along her collarbone, his hands slipping from her back when she pushed his arms. He gripped her hips instead and let his teeth nip ever so lightly at her skin. “I bet you taste like little pieces of heaven. Like a Dove chocolate that you unwrap, and it just melts right in your mouth; so rich, so creamy, so delicious.” He lifted his head and met her eyes, noting her blushed cheeks. “You like the sound of that, don’t you?”

“Um, I think you need to let me go.” There was no way she would let him into her pants sober or drunk, so he needed to stop now. “It’s the middle of the night, and you’re drunk.” She blinked and watched him. “How did you get here?”

He smirked at her. “I drove.”

Tinley’s eyes nearly bulged from her head. “You drove here? Drunk? Are you insane?” She used his momentary pause in whatever seduction technique he was trying to use and pushed him back from her, slipping from his embrace. “You could have hurt someone, Alex. Or yourself. Someone could have died.”

“No one did. Don’t be such a worrywart.” He encircled his hand around her wrist. “Now, where were we?”

But she wasn’t swayed that easily. “This is not happening, Alex. I am not sleeping with you when you’re drunk.”

“You don’t sleep with me when I’m sober either.”

She lifted a brow and studied him. “Where is this coming from? You said you were okay that I wanted to wait when we talked about it. Were you not honest about that?”

AJ sighed, then frowned and released her arm. He rubbed his face with both hands before he settled onto the coffee table. “I want to be honest with you,” he spoke once he lowered his hands and lifted his head to see her. “I…like you more than I should.”

Slowly, she perched herself on the edge of the couch. “What do you mean, more than you should?”

He shrugged, then felt stupid and brushed it away. “I don’t know. I’m drunk. Who knows what I’m even sayin’.”

“Well, drunk words are sober thoughts,” she said softly. “But okay, that’s okay. This isn’t a conversation we need to be having in the middle of the night after you just show up on my doorstep unannounced.” Obviously, he was struggling with something in his mind, and she wasn’t about to push the issue.

His soulful and sensitive eyes watched her. “Then what _are_ we going to do?”

Tinley pressed her lips together. She couldn’t send him on his way, not in the condition he was in. Which meant…with a sigh, she smoothed her hands over her legs. “Well, I’m going back to bed. I can make up the couch for you so you can sleep it off, and you’re not out there trying to drive and end up killing someone.”

His brows rose. “You’re going to put me on the couch?”

“Yes.” She pushed herself to her feet.

“Why can’t I sleep with you?”

The way he watched her reminded her of that cat in Shrek that was voiced by Antonio Banderas, and he would turn those big eyes on someone and clutch his hat to his chest and just…look so sad and pitiful, and it pulled at your heartstrings. It made you want to wrap your arms around him and make it all okay.

She sighed and then ran her fingers through her hair. “Because sober Alex might behave, but drunk Alex would not.”

“Drunk Alex will behave.” He pouted even more and caught her hand in his, giving it a gentle tug. “Let drunk Alex sleep with you. Drunk Alex just really wants to hold you. But don’t tell anyone that drunk Alex admitted that.”

“Are you going to stop referring to yourself in the third person?”

The tiniest of grins tugged up the corner of his mouth. “Is that a yes?”

Tinley drew her bottom lip into her mouth and studied him. “If you try, even once, to turn it into more than sleeping …I’m going to kick you out and make you sleep in the bathtub.”

“Ooh, wow, you mean business.” He pushed himself to his feet and wavered just a bit before saluting her. “But yes, ma’am. Drunk Al- err, I will be on my best behavior.”

“You’re such a goof.” She found herself grinning at him because, despite his wandering hands and the struggles he had going on, he made her laugh.

“Mhm, but I’m your goof.” He winked at her. “Now, take me upstairs, woman, and put me to bed.” A beat. “Oh hey, do you have an extra toothbrush?”

“Yes.” She chuckled softly, then stepped to the front door and locked it before switching the lights off. “But I don’t have any pajamas.”

“S’okay, I sleep naked any--…which I will not be doing,” he corrected when he saw the expression on her face. “I got underwear and can leave my undershirt on, too.”

She nodded her head. “Good idea. This way.” And she waved him to follow her, then started back up the steps to the second floor. She led him down the hall and into the master bedroom, where she turned on her bedside lamp, then pulled the covers back on the side of the bed he would sleep on. “Okay,” she spoke, turning back to find him watching her, a weird expression on his face. “What?”

AJ drew up a shoulder. “You’re a really good person. So good. Much better a person than me.”

“Well, probably, but don’t sell yourself short.” She brushed some hair from her face, then stepped to him and kissed his cheek. “I’ll get you a toothbrush.”

He nodded his head and thanked her, then watched her stroll into the ensuite. How was she so amazing and he a piece of shit? How did someone like her want to be with someone like him? How did he do this so he didn’t break her because that’s what he would do …that’s all he would do. Just hurt her and smash that beautiful heart she had inside. But he didn’t want her out of his life. Not yet, anyway.

After AJ had dropped Piper at her sister’s car, he’d ended up at an old watering hole he used to drink at where he’d had a few, maybe a few too many, and thought about Tinley and the situation he was in. The more she danced around in his brain, the stronger his feelings for her grew, and he knew that he couldn’t just get her into bed and then walk away. He wanted to be in her life; he wanted to see that pretty face, to hear her melodious laugh, to feel her arms holding him close while he listened to the sound of her beating heart.

But that meant things that he wasn’t ready to admit or to change about himself. So, what was he supposed to do? He was supposed to be the asshole that he was and fuck her, then erase her number from his phone. And while, hell yeah, he wanted to (he couldn’t even think of her in terms of fucking) be with her in that way, he knew there was no possible way he could just delete her number, forget about her, and move on with his life.

So, with his brain fighting with itself, he’d paid the tab, then climbed into his car and ended up on her porch, feeling agitated and annoyed with himself and with her for being way too amazing and getting stuck in his head like she had. He was more upset that it wasn’t just his head that was being invaded. She was working her way into places no one else had, and it petrified him. Holy hell, it scared him. Made his pulse race, made his palms sweat, made his heart pound loudly in his ears, made a lump the size of a golf ball grow in his throat, made his stomach twist and turn into knots …made him feel like a man that had no control of himself; mind, body, or soul. But what was he supposed to do? What was he going to do? What could he do?

AJ didn’t know, and with the way that his brain was tilting around in his head and his thoughts were a bit jumbled, he decided that tonight was not the night he was going to figure it out. He was going to brush his teeth, slip into as little the amount of clothes that she would allow, and then climb into bed. He’d meant what he said when he told her he wanted to hold her. The urge was so strong that his fingers were twitching. He hoped she would let him because that’s what he wanted. Not a hot tryst in the bathroom with some smokin’ hot babe. Just his beautiful goddess asleep in his arms.

“Alex?”

Her voice made him jerk, and he swiveled his head to see her in the doorway to the bathroom.

She wiggled a packaged toothbrush at him. “Here you go.”

“Oh, great, thank you.” He stepped to her and slipped the toothbrush from her fingers, his brushing hers in the process. “After I brush my teeth,” he lifted the package a bit, “can I kiss you goodnight?”

Tinley’s eyes searched his. “Just a kiss?”

“One kiss.”

“Okay.” She nodded her head, then slipped into the bedroom so he could do whatever he needed to do.

As he closed the door, she busied herself with returning her phone to the nightstand and arranging the blankets on the bed. Then she sank onto the edge of it and waited for him. Something was going on in his head; she could see it in his eyes, all over his face. She wasn’t sure if something had happened tonight or if it was an ongoing issue he was dealing with. Tonight, though, wasn’t the night to discuss it. They could do that in the morning when he was sober and nursing a hangover.

After another few moments, the door opened, and AJ appeared. He had removed his vest, the dress shirt, the shoes, socks, suspenders, and jeans and was clad only in a pair of black boxer briefs and a white undershirt. He grinned when his eyes landed on hers, and he crossed the room and climbed into the bed, sitting on the edge on his side so she had to turn to face him.

“Thank you,” he repeated. “My mouth feels so much better.”

“Good. Glad I could help. Can I shut the light off now?”

“Yup.”

“Okay,” Tinley leaned and switched the lamp off, pitching the room into dark with the only glow coming from the nightlight in the bathroom. She sighed at that and slipped back into the bed, tugging the blankets up and around her legs.

AJ did the same and was soon settled into the bed beside her. They were both still sitting up, and he turned to face her, making out her outline in the dark. “Can I kiss you now?”

Why did it always make her pulse throb when he asked her that? She nodded her head then realized he might not be able to see that in the dark, so she turned her face to his and brushed some hair from her face. “Yes.”

“Thank God.” His hand lifted and smoothed to her cheek, cupping it gently and bringing her face toward his. Their mouths met in a soft kiss, and he felt himself sigh against her. Every kiss with her was better than the last, and he would have been content to kiss her all night, but he’d promised just one.

And he delivered, letting his lips nip and nibble at hers before his tongue swept her mouth and tasted her, licked her, stroked hers, drawing her breath and a soft sound from her throat. When he was sure she was as lost as he was, he smoothed his tongue flat along her lip then finally lifted his head. His hand had moved to her jaw, his thumb tracing lightly over the skin there, and he watched her in the darkness, wondering if she could hear the pounding of his heart.

Tinley blinked a little bit, trying to come back to herself because that kiss had certainly turned her insides to goo. She sucked in a breath, then smoothed her hands over the blankets some. “Okay, well,” and now she didn’t know what to respond to him with “…good night.” She slipped down into the bed more and tugged the covers up.

“Goodnight.” AJ smirked at that and settled down next to her, lying on his side and watching her form in the darkness. “Can I hold you?” He questioned after a stillness had settled over them.

Tinley peeked her eyes open and shifted them his way. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him if he was planning on copping a feel or had a problem with wandering hands, but there had been a note in his voice that stopped her. Instead, she nodded and shifted her own body, slipping closer and letting him pull her into his arms and tuck her against his chest.

The feel of his arms around her settled something inside, and warmth slowly pushed through her body, starting in her chest and working its way down and through her extremities. It was a new feeling, and it brought a soft smile to her lips. She snuggled into his embrace and discovered that she liked the feel of him being wrapped around her, his chest to her back, his arms encircling her waist, her head tucked beneath his chin. Something about it felt so perfectly right as if that’s where she was supposed to be.

That thought flew her eyes wide open, and she shifted them his way. Right where she was supposed to be? Oh god, she really was falling for this guy. She knew she would…she’d warned him she would. The more time they spent together, and they’d seen each other quite a few times over the past week, the more he worked his way into her thoughts, and her brain, and her soul, and her life. And now she was developing feelings, and she wasn’t supposed to be doing that.

But what else would she expect to happen when she’d agreed to see this man? It was only natural, which is why she’d been so hesitant and was taking it so slowly. Could she really do this? Have a relationship with someone? It’d been four years since she’d been thrown the curve she had, and her life had changed. And now it was happening again. Was she ready for something like that? But with the feel of Alex’s strong arms around her, the way his breathing had slowed and his chest was moving with hers, the feelings that tickled through her when she was near him, how he made her smile when he wasn’t trying to impress or seduce…Tinley wasn’t sure she wasn’t.

~*~*~*~*~

When AJ pried his eyes open, the morning sun was shining through the cracks in the blinds. He squinted a bit, feeling confused because his room didn’t have blinds. He had thick, heavy curtains. Slowly, he pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes, then scanned the room he was in. This wasn’t his room. Suddenly the events from the previous night flooded through him, and with a groan, he fell back into the bed.

He was in Tinley’s room alone. He’d shown up to her place drunk, and she had let him stay the night. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to come over drunk. Quickly, AJ ran the night through his mind, trying to remember if he’d done anything or said anything that might have damaged what they were building. He didn’t think he had. He did remember trying to get a little handsy, but she’d handled that well and put a stop to it, which was good because his first time with her …he wanted to be clean and sober and not feeling guilty for nearly sleeping with someone else.

That was a ridiculous thought, though, because he’d just slept with Meghan the night before she left for the spa weekend. But that hadn’t felt right, and he’d gotten to a point where he just wanted it to be finished. So, he may have gotten a little too controlling and forced her to the bed, working himself into her body until he reached completion with her, and then he’d climbed from the bed and showered. When he did join her again, she was asleep, and he’d stayed on his side of the bed, wondering if this was how he was going to feel every time he slept with someone that wasn’t Tinley.

It was part of the reason he’d tried with Piper. He’d wanted to see if he could. If fucking a random woman in the bathroom brought about the same results as fucking his girlfriend. And the answer …it made him even more ill. There’s no way he could sleep with anyone else. He was Tinley’s (even if she wasn’t aware of that fact yet) and no one else’s.

Fuck!

The thought made him nauseated and irritated. How was this happening? How had one woman gotten through and made him question his thoughts, his behaviors, made him feel guilt and things he’d never felt before?

With a sigh, AJ pushed the covers from his legs and sat up again. He couldn’t continue to dwell on it, or it was going to drive him mad. What he needed were a shower and a toothbrush, and some food. And Tinley. He needed to apologize for his behavior and showing up like he had, for making her endure his drunkenness and have to tend to him like he was a child. Hopefully, she wasn’t too upset with him because he wasn’t sure what he’d do if she were.

Slipping from the bed, he stretched and stifled a yawn; his eyes landed on a small clock on the nightstand. It was ten minutes after eight, not as late as he had thought. Good. He’d get cleaned up and dressed and then find his …goddess.

It didn’t take AJ long to use the restroom, check his phone for any messages, none of which were important enough to get a response back right then, and grab a quick shower. He pulled on his jeans from the previous night and the white undershirt again. It would do until he could get home and get changed, and then he brushed his teeth, made the bed, folded his clothing and set them on the edge of the bed, then pocketed his phone and headed from the room in search of Tinley.

He found her in the kitchen, making waffles. Her hair was down and damp with its natural wave in it. She wore some denim shorts in a deep blue color. They were frayed and cuffed at the hems with rips and tears in various places, and a fitted shirt that showcased her slim waist and hips. It was bright and colorful with shades of pink, orange, teal, light green, and white in an almost tie-dye type design. Her feet were bare, and AJ noticed that her toenails were painted a bright pink.

He had to stop and study her a moment, resisting the urge to wrap himself around her body, brush the hair from her neck, and place slow, lazy kisses on it. He needed to feel out how she was felt before he tried anything like that. So, clearing his throat to announce his presence, he joined her in the kitchen, feeling his heart thud when her head lifted, and her beautiful eyes met his.

“Hey,” she greeted him. She stood before the waffle maker with a measuring cup in her hand and a bowl of batter next to her on the counter.

“Morning.” He leaned his body backward against the counter beside her and folded his arms across his chest. “That smells good.”

“Mhm, I had a craving for them.” Her eyes dropped to the waffle maker and the batter that was pressed between the black plates of it. “How are you feeling?”

He gave a shrug. “Not so bad.”

Tinley lifted her brows and glanced his way. “No hangover?”

AJ shook his head. “Not really; it takes a lot more alcohol to give me a hangover.”

“Wow.” She tilted her head then lifted the top of the maker to check the batter. Determining it needed more time, she closed it. “You must have built up a good resistance.”

He shrugged. “Maybe.” Shifting his eyes, he roamed the kitchen. “You don’t have any coffee, do you?”

Tinley made a face. “No, sorry. I keep thinking I may get one of those Keurig’s one day for when I have the company that wants some, but I haven’t yet.”

He nodded his head at that. “Orange juice?”

“Yes,” the smile she sent his way made his heart flutter, “I do have orange juice.” She set the measuring cup down and wiped her hands with a towel. “Keep an eye on the waffles, and I will get you some.”

He started to object, capable of pouring his own juice, but she’d already turned and taken a glass from the cupboard. So, he tended to the waffles as she took the container from the fridge and poured him a glass.

“Do you want eggs?”

“Oh, sure. Eggs would be great. Thank you.” He sent her an appreciative smile before lifting the lid to the maker and noting they were a nice golden color. “I think these are done.”

Tinley was removing a frying pan from a lower cabinet. “There’s a plate right there to use.”

“Got it.” He lifted the plate and soon had the two large waffles on it. “You want me to make some more?”

“Maybe just two more?” She flipped the burner to the stove, and the gas flame exploded out and beneath the pan. “How do you like your eggs?”

AJ glanced at her as he dipped the measuring cup into the batter and let it pour onto the griddle of the waffle maker. “Scrambled is fine unless you prefer them a different way.”

“I like scrambled.” She busied herself with lifting the eggs she’d removed from the fridge and cracking them into the pan until there were enough for them both, then she went about scrambling the yolks and whites together.

AJ watched her work while he tended to the waffles, grinning at how cute she was humming softly to herself and using a spatula to turn the eggs and cook them, adding some salt and pepper along the way. She didn’t seem mad at him, so that was a good sign. He knew he needed to talk to her, but he would wait until they were eating before he did so.

Which didn’t take long to get to. The eggs were finished before the waffles, and Tinley dished them out onto two plates, removing the butter from the fridge and taking the syrup from the pantry. Soon, the waffles were removed from the maker and joined the eggs on the plates, and they prepared the food, then carried the plates to the eat-at counter and took seats. Tinley poured herself a glass of milk, slid AJ his orange juice, and then took the stool next to his.

“Okay, dig in.” She smiled warmly, then tucked a napkin in her lap and took up her fork.

“Thank you for breakfast,” AJ spoke as he too lifted his fork and adjusted his plate some to reach both the eggs and the waffle.

Tinley glanced his way. “Of course. What was I going to do? Refuse to feed you?” She chuckled softly. “You’d do the same for me at your home, right?”

He nodded. “Of course. I’d make you whatever you wanted.” There was a pause, and then he spoke words he wasn’t sure he was ready to say but did anyway, “You should come to my place sometime.”

“Really?” She paused in taking the bite of her waffle that she’d cut.

AJ shrugged. “Yeah, I come here. But…” he wet his bottom lip, “only if you want to.”

Tinley tilted her head at that and ate the bite of waffle. After she’d swallowed it, she looked at him again. “Maybe, sometime, I will.”

“Good.” He grinned at that, then turned back to his food.

They ate in silence for a bit until AJ finally took a drink of his orange juice, then set the glass down and wiped his mouth. “So, I need to apologize to you about last night.” He lowered the napkin to the counter and watched the way she looked at him. “I shouldn’t have just shown up like I did in the middle of the night drunk and …behaved the way I behaved.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have done that.” She fiddled her fork in the remainder of her eggs.

“I know, and I’m really sorry.” He wiggled his foot a bit. “It won’t happen again.”

Tinley nodded her head, then met his eyes again. “Why did you do it?”

AJ bit the corner of his lip as he thought her question over. “Well, for starters, I wanted to see you. And…” he sighed then shrugged some, “I think I freaked myself out a bit with, um…the intensity of my feelings for you.” Okay, well, he’d put that out there; there’s no going back now.

She didn’t speak for a long moment, just held his eyes with hers. Finally, her head nodded, and she set her fork down on her plate. “Yeah, I sensed you were dealing with something. I wasn’t sure if something had happened or what was going on.”

He drew up a shoulder. “You’re the first woman that I’ve developed intense feelings for before we’ve even been to bed together. It…” he chuckled softly, “I’m ashamed to admit that it got drunk Alex a bit irritated that you have the effect on me that you do.”

“Does it really bother you that we haven’t had sex, yet?” She studied him for a reaction. “It seemed that you were upset about that last night.”

“No,” he responded, realizing that was the truth, and it surprised him. “I meant when I told you that I think you’ve got some things to work out before you’re ready for that. Sex…” he tilted his head a bit as he thought on it, “is special when it’s between two people who are committed to the other and want the kind of bond that it brings. And I think that’s the type of woman you are.”

“You’re right, I am,” Tinley agreed. “I don’t use it as a pastime or a hobby. I don’t go out and sleep with random men, I…” she trailed off then sighed some. “I haven’t been with a man since Parker and I broke up.”

That lifted his brows slightly; four years was a long time, but he also knew that something had to have happened to her to cause the behavior she’d been exhibiting. “Can I ask what happened?”

She didn’t respond right away. Her thoughts were playing tug-of-war in her head. They were being open and honest with each other, and he’d just admitted that he was falling for her. She knew she was falling for him, and she was getting so tired of fighting with herself. That was more exhausting than having a relationship. Maybe she needed to let him in a bit more and let him see who Tinley Banks was on a level he hadn’t seen. Maybe in doing so, she’d work through it and then not feel so scared when he wanted to deepen their intimacy.

She wanted that with him. She wanted to let him kiss her until her body melted and then smooth those soft, yet slightly rough, hands over her skin. She wanted to feel his lips on the parts of her that the thought made her blush, and she wanted to explore his body like he wanted to with hers. Alex was awakening her libido, and that meant she needed to get over whatever this holdup was, even if the voices in the back of her mind were yelling at her not to.

Finally, Tinley brushed some hair over her shoulder and responded to him, “After we eat, can I take you somewhere?”

Something in her eyes told him she might be ready to reveal a bit more than she wanted to. “Yes,” he replied. “But, can I stop by my place and put on some fresh clothes first?”

Her head gave a small nod. “Of course.”

“Great.” He grinned in understanding at her, then leaned and pressed his lips to the smooth skin of her cheek. “Thank you.”

Her hand lifted and brushed the coarseness of his short-trimmed beard as she touched his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

AJ took a moment to inhale her scent; it was sweet and slightly floral, and then he sat back and returned to his plate. This was an interesting turn of events. Maybe his stupid behavior from last night had been a blessing in disguise, and she was going to open and let him into those places she was trying so hard to keep him from. Lord knows she was already in his, even if he didn’t like to admit to that yet. Something was building between them, and though it scared the ever-living shit out of him, it settled his soul, and he knew he wanted more of it. More of her. And not just in a sexual way but in whatever way she would have him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

“You were sleeping when I got in last night,” Piper commented to her sister as she joined her at the table in Quinn’s apartment. Quinn had been up well before the younger of the two and prepared a breakfast of ham and cheese omelets, sausage, fried potatoes, and coffee. She had just finished her breakfast when Piper had emerged from the bedroom to join her.

“Mhm, what time did you finally get home?” She questioned as she watched her sister survey the food piled on her plate then tuck a napkin into her lap.

Piper’s light eyes lifted from her food to look at her sister. “About midnight.”

“Wow, that’s early for you.”

“Yeah, the night didn’t go quite like I had hoped it would.” She shrugged and returned to her food, lifting her fork and cutting into the omelet.

Quinn lifted a brow at that and leaned forward on the table, resting her elbow on it and propping her chin into her hand. “Uh oh…what happened?”

“If I tell you…you have to promise to explain to me why you left with a gorgeous man only to be in bed by midnight and sound asleep.” She eyed her sister with a knowing look. She received a tongue in protest then chuckled. “S’alright, I have my ways of finding out what went down.”

“Oh yeah? And just what are those? Are you going to steal my phone again and text Nick, pretending to be me?”

Piper tilted her head at that. “I could.” She took a bite of her breakfast and sighed softly because it was so yummy. Once her mouth was clear, she focused back on her sister. “Or I could call AJ.”

Quinn stopped at that and watched her. “You two exchanged numbers?”

“Yeah, but I think he did it more so out of feeling guilty for not following through…but hey, he still gave me his number.” She shrugged. “So, if you don’t tell me, I’ll call AJ and have him either give me Nick’s number or harass Nick for me.” She smirked. “I think he’d do it, too. He’s a pretty cool guy.”

“Whoa,” Quinn held up a hand, “that was a lot of information you just threw at me. Back up some…” she eyed the raven-haired woman. “What do you mean …AJ didn’t follow through?”

Piper sighed at that and cut another bite of her omelet. “He’s in love with someone. I think he’s in denial about it because he wouldn’t admit that part, but there is definitely another woman that’s all wrapped up in his head.”

“He has a girlfriend?!”

“I…” she paused with the bite halfway to her mouth, “don’t know if it’s a girlfriend so much as someone he’s met that he’s falling for.” She shrugged and ate the bite.

Quinn pressed her lips together at that. “Heh, interesting. So, what exactly happened between you two?”

Piper finished her bite and wiped her mouth. “Well, we had dinner, and…” she sighed wistfully, “let me tell you, that man can _flirt_. Like serious, hardcore, smooth as silk, _flirt_. He had me blushing like a whore in a church.”

“Really?”

Her head nodded, and she lifted a sausage link, biting into it. “Mhm. So, we dined, flirted, had drinks …had dessert, and oh man…” she chuckled low, “the picture he was painting about what he wanted to do to me _with_ that dessert ….”

“Seriously?” Quinn sighed. “He sounds like a playboy womanizer. But I will admit, he’s sexy, and yes, he’s smooth as silk.”

“Hell yes, he is,” Piper agreed. She chuckled softly and lifted her steaming mug of coffee, blowing gently into it. “It’s a shame he’s hung up on someone because …girl, he got my engine revving for sure. I had to take care of myself _again_ in the shower when I got back.”

“Don’t tell me about that.” Her sister held her hand up to stop her. “Just tell me what happened with AJ.”

“Right, sorry.” She giggled softly and sipped the coffee, then set it back on the table. “So, after dinner, we go to the club. Which,” Piper’s eyes widened, “was ah-mazing! Three levels, lots of modern décor with neon lights inside the walls lighting them up. It was so cool!”

Quinn chuckled at the excitement in her sister’s voice. “Sounds like you had a good time there.”

“Oh, I did,” she enthused. “We had some more drinks, danced a bit, had another drink, more dancing …and then …he took me into the women’s restroom and locked the door.”

The brunette’s eyes widened. “Uh, so where is the part I’m hearing that he didn’t follow through because, to me, it sounds like he’s following through very well.”

Piper finished her sausage and wiped her fingers. “Well, it sure felt that way until we’re making out, clothes are coming off, and then…just as I slip my hand into his pants, he…stops.” She lifted her fork and watched Quinn. “At first, I thought it was something I had done. But he swore it wasn’t. And then…” her mind took her back to the previous night and the expressions that had passed over his face and settled into his eyes, “as I’m looking at him, I just see…this look…like, he felt guilty for doing what he was doing and …that he wanted me to be someone else. Or to be wherever _she_ was.” She sighed at that. “So, I asked if there was someone, and he told me, yes. But that he was trying _not_ to be with her because it was complicated.”

“I guess cheating on your girlfriend can definitely complicate things.” Quinn rolled her eyes and lifted her own coffee mug. “Be glad you didn’t go there with him and get caught up in _that_ mess.”

“Yeah, I don’t really think she’s his girlfriend.” Piper looked thoughtful, then shrugged. “I mean, she could have been, but the way he acted about her …I mean, the dude’s obviously in love, and he refuses to admit it …so, it’s not a girlfriend.” She took another bite of her omelet.

“Then what is it?”

A shrug. “A complicated situation because he refuses to uncomplicate it.” She frowned and stabbed another bite with her fork. “What is it with people being difficult about relationships? You, AJ …why can’t everyone just admit their feels and be happy and in love? If I had some guy that was in love with me, the last thing I’d be doing is running from it.”

“Because life isn’t that simple, Pipes,” Quinn replied. She studied her sister. “Are you okay?”

Light hazel eyes met her dark ones. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Her sister nodded her head. “Do I wish things had gone the way I wanted them to go? Yes, of course. But I’m not upset with him because he’s in love with someone. I hardly know him, and I don’t have a claim on him.”

Quinn nodded at that. “Such a guy for you; got someone at home, and they’re out screwing around.”

Piper frowned. “He didn’t do that. He realized and stopped it on his own. I admire that.”

“He should never have been there in the first place.”

“Quinn…” Piper watched her sister closely, “he was only there because I told Nick you wouldn’t go out with him if AJ didn’t come along. The dude probably begged and pleaded AJ to help him out.” She drew up a shoulder. “That shows that he’s a good friend.”

“Heh, shows he’s open and available for some pussy. Nick probably has tons of other friends who _are_ single that he could have brought.” She rolled her eyes again and sipped on her coffee.

Piper sighed at that. “Who peed in your cornflakes?”

Quinn set her mug down and blew a puff of air out. “Sorry, Piper. I’m…trying not to be cranky.”

Her hazel eyes studied her older sister. “Did your date not go well?”

“I told you from the start that I did not want to go out with him, and the only reason I agreed to it was so you could have a fun night out and stop being responsible for your own orgasm.” Her eyes darted from her coffee to her sister. “And you didn’t even get that.”

“So, then why did you leave with him at the restaurant if you didn’t want to spend time with him?”

Quinn shrugged. “I don’t know, because I was curious if there was more to him than being Nick Carter the Celebrity that can get a table at _Craig’s_ at a moment’s notice.”

The younger woman nodded. “And…I take it, there’s not?”

“Ugh, there is.” She pushed her coffee forward and propped her elbows on the table, dropping her head into her hands. “He’s so much more than some celebrity. He’s got depth, and he’s polite and entertaining to talk with ….and he _really_ likes me.”

Piper watched her sister, her brows furrowing with confusion. “So, then, what’s the problem?”

Quinn lifted her head and pushed the hair from her face. “He’s a celebrity, Pipes. I can’t date a celebrity.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

Piper slowly ate another bite of her omelet. “Why not?” She questioned once she’d finished it and wiped her mouth. “This isn’t because of what happened with Greer, is it? You know that Nick isn’t Marco, right?”

“Yes, but he’s still famous, and his life is so much more than I want or could probably handle.” She sighed and picked at a napkin on the table. “All the fans and media attention, the paparazzi, the rumors …always feeling like you’re ‘on’ because someone might see you …the traveling with his career, the touring, the performances, all the _women_ , and do you _really_ think these men are faithful to their ladies?” A snort. “I would bet my right leg that they’re not.”

“So, because they’re famous, they’re a cheater?”

“Well, look at AJ …he’s in love with someone else, and yet he nearly fucked you in the restroom of the nightclub last night. Sure, there may not have been intercourse, but he certainly cheated on his girl.” She waved a hand toward her sister. “And just because he put a stop to it or feels guilty does not make it excusable or okay that he did it. You should be furious. And you should tell whoever this chick is.”

Piper blinked at that. “I will do no such thing. That’s on him to do if he feels so inclined.” She sighed. “The world isn’t always black or white, Quinn. You know that; don’t think like Mom here.”

“You’re right; it’s not. But I have enough respect for myself that I’m not going to let some man treat me that way and then pretend like it’s okay or stick around so he can do it again.” She tugged at the napkin until it tore a bit. “And before you say, _‘you don’t know if Nick would even cheat on you’_ , you’re right, I don’t. He might be the most faithful man on the planet. But I still am not going to date him; he brings too much into my life that I want to stay away from.”

“Do you like him?”

Quinn exhaled a puff of air from her mouth and fiddled with the ripped part of the napkin. “I do.”

“Then you owe it to yourself to give it a shot.” Piper set her fork on her plate and wiped her fingers with her napkin. She dropped it onto her plate next, then pushed it to the side and turned to face her sister more. “I get not wanting to deal with everything that comes with dating a celebrity; trust me, I get it. We’ve seen Greer go through it, and…being a Backstreet Boy fan, I know some of the craziness that their wives and/or girlfriends deal with. It’s not pretty, it’s not fun, and it’s not just the fans we’re talking about here. So, I get why you don’t want your life being invaded and suddenly made public for the world to see. But…you like him, he likes you …what if you two could have something amazing?”

“How can it be amazing if it’s full of all the shit I don’t want to have to deal with?” She shook her head. “I appreciate that you’re trying to be positive and figure a way for it to work, but it’s better not even to start than to get involved and have to end it because it’s too much. Then we’d both be hurt. But no one is hurt if it ends before feelings are involved.” She gathered her coffee mug and rose to her feet. “He’s going to find someone else, and they’ll be able to handle the craziness that he’d bring into their life. Three months, six months…a year from now, he won’t even remember who Quinn Larson is.”

Piper frowned and watched her sister make her way into the kitchen. “So, did you tell him this?”

“Yup,” came the response as Quinn rinsed her empty coffee mug and tucked it into the dishwasher.

“And what did he say?”

“That he didn’t accept my answer.”

Well, _that_ was interesting. Piper sat up a bit more. “He doesn’t accept it like…he’s going to continue to call you or text you and ask you out?”

“I guess.” She shrugged then began to gather the dishes she’d cook breakfast with. “He said he wasn’t giving up, and he was going to knock my socks off.”

Piper collected her dishes and rose to her feet, padding barefoot into the kitchen. “Wow, Quinnie, that’s…” she tilted her head, “oddly romantic and sort of hot.”

Quinn snorted. “No, it’s annoying and frustrating. I don’t want him pursuing me.”

Her sister giggled softly. “I would love a man to pursue me after I told him there was no possible way that I’d want to be with him. Try to change my mind, woo me with gifts and thoughtful text messages, maybe show up at my work with a picnic lunch.”

She lifted a brow at that and scraped some of the remnants from the omelet into the trash. “I have an idea; _you_ date him.”

“I don’t want to date him.” Piper rinsed her dishes and arranged them into the dishwasher.

“No, you just want to be fucked dirty by AJ.”

“Ooh, little miss snarky.” Piper shut the dishwasher and turned to face her sister. “And there’s nothing wrong with having some dirty, raw, animalistic sex. You should try it sometime.” Her eyes widened. “Ooh, you could tell Nick that instead of dating him, you just want to _do_ him.”

Quinn eyed her sister with the most unamused expression she had. “I am _not_ bringing sex into the mix.”

“Yeah, yeah…” she rinsed her hands off then dried them with a paper towel. “You say that now, but in a few weeks, you’ll be all …ooh Nick, I wish he’d do me hard in the shower.”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Quinn scoffed then rolled her eyes. “Go take a shower and get out of my hair.”

“I think I will.” Piper tossed the paper towel into the trash. “And while I’m in there, I will once again visualize AJ fucking me hard and making me cum.”

Quinn shuddered at that and tossed a sponge at her sister. “Go!”

The raven-haired beauty smirked and dodged the sponge, then giggled and sauntered from the room. “You love me!” She called as she disappeared into the bedroom.

“I swear she’s adopted,” Quinn muttered as she finished the breakfast clean up then wiped down the counters. She put away the cleaning supplies, then washed her hands and dried them. “Finally.” Her eyes scanned the room for anything she may have forgotten but found it spotless. “Perfect.”

Satisfied with her results, she headed from the kitchen just as her cellphone chimed where it sat on the bar counter. She scooped it up as she passed by and strolled into the living area, letting her eyes drift to the screen and her tummy dip at Nick’s name being on her screen. He’d sent her a text.

Wetting her bottom lip, Quinn hesitated, then rolled her eyes at herself and loaded the message.

**Good morning.**

**Hope you slept well**

**I was just thinking about you**

**Have a wonderful day today**

Had he been serious when he said he wasn’t giving up on her? Part of her hadn’t believed him and thought he was just spinning lines. What was she supposed to respond with? She didn’t really want to have a conversation over text message, and she wasn’t about to let him call her. But…her thoughts drifted to Piper and AJ, and she frowned. That’s what she would say to him.

**Next time you bring a friend for my sister, make sure he’s single**

**Don’t appreciate the way AJ led her on then dropped her**

**Piper’s not a side piece. She deserves better**

She hit send, then smirked and pocketed her phone. She needed to straighten up her apartment before it would be time to get ready and head on to their parents’ home for dinner, which meant she needed to dust, vacuum, and clean the windows.

She had just gotten the vacuum from the closet when her phone chimed again. It had to be Nick with a response. She set the vacuum to the side and extracted her phone, loading the message, and reading what he had to say.

**I’m so sorry**

**I was just doing what was requested**

**Maybe I should have warned you about him**

**He’s really not a bad guy, just needs to work on his priorities**

That lifted her brows, and her fingers slid over the screen as she typed.

**So, he does have a girlfriend**

**What a jerk. I’m sorry. I know he’s your friend**

She shook her head, rolling her eyes because even after what AJ had done to Piper, the woman was still defending him. Either that was the fan in her, or he really was a smooth son of a bitch that could convince a woman to do just about anything. Men were such pigs.

Quinn was halfway through with the vacuuming when her earbuds interrupted the music she was listening to and read her the message Nick responded with. ‘ **Please don’t judge me by the actions of my brother** ’.

“Is that something I need to worry about? Do you have a girlfriend?” She directed her voice command to send to him as she continued with her chore, wondering what was taking Piper so long in the bathroom and then not wanting to think about that because she already knew the answer.

‘ **Would it matter? You said you didn’t want to date me. Are you more interested than you’re letting on?** ’

She listened to the computerized voice read the message, then winced because oops. “Nope, no second thoughts. Just being the big sister that I need to be for Piper. Your friend is a jerk. Tell him he needs to either get serious about his woman or end things if he wants to be a player.” She directed her phone to send it on its way, then finished her task.

Next came the dusting, and she tucked the vacuum away and removed the dust cloth and can of Pledge. As she worked, Quinn sang along softly to the music that played from her phone, humming to the lyrics she may not be as familiar with if it was a newer song that she hadn’t learned yet.

‘ **I will be sure to pass that along. He could stand to learn a thing or two. Is your sister ok?** ’

She paused as she listened to the message that came through her earbuds from him. “She’s fine. Thank you. And for the record, I don’t think you’re like your friend. You didn’t try to sleep with me in the bathroom of a club, then change your mind and leave me high and dry.” That made her blink, and she quickly added to it. “Not that there’s anything wrong with changing your mind. You’re allowed to do that, men and women. But he should never have been messing with her head, considering he’s not single. But she’s fine. Thank you.” Ugh, why did she sound so stupid? Like she was a rambling mess, and he was probably sitting at his house reading her messages and smirking because he knew he was getting under her skin, which is exactly what he wanted to do.

‘ **Good. Do you want to have dinner with me this week? You can pick the restaurant.** ’

“I’m not going on a date with you,” she returned to him via voice command.

‘ **Doesn’t have to be a date. Just two people meeting up for conversation.** ’

Before she could respond, he sent another message.

‘ **Or are you afraid you’ll fall for me?** ’

That made her snort, and she set down her cloth and the Pledge, lifted her phone from the coffee table, and typed out a response.

**I’m not afraid because that won’t happen**

**When and where? I’ll be there**

She sent it before she could change her mind, then frowned at herself. What the fuck kind of game was she playing here? He’d just baited her, and she’d fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. Great, and now he would be all smirky and think that his wooing ways worked, and she was falling for him. That made her type another message before he could respond.

**It’s not a date**

**Just a dinner**

**I’ll let you pick where.**

**Are you free Tuesday?**

Quinn bit her bottom lip as she thought her schedule over before she messaged again.

**Sure**

**Local Kitchen + Wine Bar**

**It’s in Santa Monica**

**You know it?**

**Nope but I’ll find it**

**What’s a good time?**

**8pm**

**Done**

**I’ll be there**

**You won’t regret it**

**I better not**

**You won’t.**

**See you then**

She sighed softly at that, then returned her phone to the coffee table and took up the dusting materials again. Quinn, Quinn, Quinn …she shook her head at herself. What are you getting yourself into here, girl? It’s just dinner. Not a date. Definitely not a date. But as she returned to the dusting and let her thoughts wander to what she would wear and how was she would feel, she wondered how not date-like it would be. And would she be able to stand firm in her convictions and not let his beautiful face, twinkling eyes, or that charming grin batter her defenses?

~*~*~*~*~

After AJ and Tinley finished breakfast, he’d tried to help her clean, but she’d pushed him from the kitchen and told him to do what he needed to do and meet her back at her place as soon as he could. He hadn’t wanted to leave her with the cleanup, but he didn’t argue. Instead, he’d kissed her softly, then gathered his belongings and slipped out the door.

It didn’t take him long to get to his place. They lived 20 minutes from each other in no traffic and half an hour when there was some, but seeing that it was Sunday morning, the roads were relatively empty, and he made it from her home to his driveway in thirteen. No one needed to know how fast he’d been going.

AJ let himself into his house and hurried up the steps to his bedroom. He deposited his dirty clothes into the hamper and stripped himself of what he was wearing. He selected fresh and clean underwear, jeans, a black Pink Floyd band tee, and a plain black ball cap, and soon he was changed. He did some deodorant, cologne, brushed his teeth again, then ran a brush through his hair before pulling the cap onto his head.

He was exiting the bathroom when the first text message alerted him on his phone. He slipped his phone from his pocket and checked the screen, lifting a brow at what he saw on it from Nick. “What?” He stopped walking and loaded the message to read what his brother had sent.

**If your playa ways ruin my chances with Quinn, I’m going to murder you**

**Wtf are you talking about?**

**I’m talking about Quinn is pissed at you because you led Piper on**

**She knows you have a girlfriend and thinks you played with her sister’s head**

That brought a frown to his face. It made him sigh, and he directed his phone to dial Nick, lifting it to his ear. “What the hell are you talking about?” He questioned when Nick answered his call.

“I told you. Quinn messaged me that you’re a jerk, a cheater, and she said to tell you to either get serious about your woman or end things so you can be the player you’re acting like.” He sighed some. “She hates you, bro, and if that messes things up for me, then I’m going to kick your ass.”

“What?” He was so confused. When he’d left Piper, she had been fine and wasn’t upset at all that he hadn’t been able to follow through.

“Dude, she doesn’t appreciate the way you played Piper. Said her sister deserves better and is not a side piece. What happened between you two?”

AJ sighed then sank onto the edge of his bed. “Nothing, man. Well, not nothing …we flirted pretty badly at the restaurant and then again at the nightclub. And, uh…I may have gotten her into the bathroom, but…” he felt his stomach roll at the thought, “then I stopped it.”

There was a moment of silence. “You stopped it?” Another pause. “Your side piece.” It was more a statement than a question.

“Fuck,” he breathed out softly. “Yes. I…couldn’t do it, man. She…she wasn’t Tinley.”

“Tinley,” Nick spoke with a slight smirk. “So, that’s her name.”

AJ blinked at his slip of his tongue. “Shit. Yes, that’s her name. But that’s all you’re getting out of me.”

‘S’okay, there can’t be _that_ many Tinley’s in LA. I’m sure I could find her online.”

“Nick, I swear to God, if you google her, I will hurt you.”

“Oh, c’mon, why are you so secretive about this girl? Does she have like…three eyes or …four thumbs?”

AJ rolled his eyes. “I… don’t know, Carter. I just am, okay. Can we drop it?”

Nick sighed. “Fine, but you can’t hide her forever.” He was quiet for half a second, then spoke again, “Anyway, maybe you should reach out to Piper and apologize, so it smooths things over with Quinn. She did not like the way you led her little sister on and made her think there might be something there when…there isn’t.”

“Piper was fine when I dropped her off at Quinn’s car,” he defended. “She …seemed to understand me and why I wasn’t able to finish what I’d started.”

“Maybe she’s changed her mind.”

“So, I’m supposed to apologize because I didn’t want to have sex with the woman?” AJ frowned slightly. “Would they expect a woman to apologize for not wanting to have sex with a man? That’s pretty fucked up, dude.”

Nick was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, you’re right. Okay, well, just…stay away from Piper. I mean, you have enough of your own drama with Meghan and Tinley. You don’t need any more. I’m sure it will smooth over. Besides, it’s not like you’ll be seeing Quinn anytime soon.”

“Exactly.” He scratched at his cheek. “Look, Piper and I are cool. I haven’t messed anything up for you, and I’m not going to. I saw how you were looking at her at the restaurant. I got your back, bro, which is why I fucking showed up in the first place. Remember? I didn’t even want to go.”

“Yeah, but then you said you got your head straightened out and seemed pretty intent on hooking up with Piper,” Nick countered.

AJ shrugged. “I guess I changed my mind.” Even saying the words made his chest tighten. Fuck! One minute he’s all about Tinley and the feels he’d been developing, and then the next, it felt like he was suffocating and wanted those feels to disappear.

“Okay, right. You’re allowed to do that.”

“Right. I am.”

Nick sighed. “Okay, sorry. I just…I’m trying hard over here to get on her radar, and I don’t need anything throwing me off course.”

AJ glanced his eyes toward his phone. “You left with her in the middle of dinner, and you’re telling me you’re _still_ not on her radar?”

“Nope, but no worries, man. I’m wearing her down. Going to see her on Tuesday.”

“Well, that’s good. You got a second date out of it.” He gave a soft grin. “You’ll get there, Nicky.”

“I’m trying.”

“You will.” AJ gave a firm nod of his head because he fully believed it. “You’re like that scrappy dog that never gives up. He latches right onto the throat of a much bigger dog and holds on for dear life until he finally wears that big dog down, and the thing collapses right there on the ground.”

“Um, thank you …I guess.” Nick chuckled. “Alright, holler at me later and tell Tinley I said hi.”

“Heh, no. Nice try. I’ll talk to you later.” He waited until Nick said goodbye and then lowered his phone and ended the call. Damn, was Piper really upset with him? She had sworn she wasn’t and kept telling him to uncomplicate his situation. Did he need to reach out to her just to make sure?

He debated it for a moment, then finally located her number in his phone and started a text message. It took him a moment to decide what he wanted to say to her, but he soon had a message typed out and sent.

**Hey, it’s AJ.**

**Just wanted to check in and make sure we’re good**

**I’d hate for you to be upset with me**

He stood and slipped his phone back into his pocket, then lifted a pair of sunglasses from the dresser and was out the door. He jogged down the steps and gathered his keys and wallet from the entry accent table. After making sure he had all he would need, AJ was out the door, locking it behind him and sliding back behind the wheel of his Porsche.

He headed from the drive, through his gates, and then took the turn that would bring him to the exit of his guard-gated neighborhood. As he was pulling through those gates, his phone rang, and the Bluetooth picked it up, projecting it onto the display screen of his car.

Meghan’s name was on the screen, and he groaned softly. Maybe he should just let it go to voicemail. No, then she’d be calling him every ten minutes until he finally answered. With a sound of protest in his throat, AJ selected to answer the call. “Hey, babe.”

“Well, hi,” she cooed over the line.

“What’s up?” He glanced to the display then back to the road.

“Nothing. I was just calling because I miss you. Do you miss me?”

No, he wanted to tell her. But instead, he flexed his hands on the wheel and tried to speak around the nauseated lump in his throat, “Of course, babe. Are you having a good time with your mom?”

“Oh, definitely! This place is amazing. Thank you so much for setting it up for us.”

When Meghan had first broached the topic of wanting a spa weekend with her mom, her boyfriend knew she was doing it because he and his friend Craig had brought the three women that they’d met at the club back to the house. She hadn’t brought the idea up because it was a new thought or because she was just talking about it; or asking what he thought. She’d brought it up because that was how he was going to make it right after he’d cheated on her.

AJ hadn’t hesitated, just passed over his black Amex, and off she’d gone to make the reservations and set up the different treatments they wanted to have. He knew she’d been doing a lot of shopping, too, because he kept getting the alerts on his phone that her purchases were approved. But that’s what he had signed up for with her, so it was to be expected.

But now …his fingers tapped the steering wheel. Now, he didn’t want that. He didn’t want her. But he was too afraid to say that out loud and end things. Because that would mean that …the thought of what his brain was trying to tell him made his chest heave sharply, and he pushed it away. No, he would not admit that if he broke up with Meghan, it would be because of Tinley. He wasn’t the kind of guy who did shit like that. One-night stands and meaningless encounters, _that’s_ the kind of guy he was. So, he would keep things going with Meghan because that meant he had a buffer and an excuse on why he and Tinley couldn’t be more than what they were.

“AJ? Are you listening to me?”

Her slightly annoying voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Yes, I’m here.”

“Good. So, anyway, I’ll be home this evening, and I’m coming over. I need to thank you in person for this weekend. It’s been absolutely amazing.” She giggled softly. “You better get all the rest you can because I’m going to keep you up all night long, baby.”

Oh shit. How was he going to get out of this one? The thought of letting her touch his body disgusted him, but it wasn’t like he could turn her down or make up an excuse every night. “Well, you know where to find me,” he responded, trying to sound as interested in the conversation as she as.

“Mhm, I sure do. Okay, I gotta go. Our seaweed wraps are in five. I’ll see you tonight,” she sang-songed the last sentence, then made kiss-kiss sounds and ended the call.

Was not being home an option? Would that send her back to her own place? Heh, probably not. She’d just call and text him over and over until he was forced to respond. And then he’d get the third degree for not being home when she specifically made plans with him that he would be. His only option was to play along and give her what she wanted.

The sound of his phone receiving an incoming text drifted his eyes back to the display screen of his car. Piper had responded to him. He selected to hear the message then listened as Siri read what she had sent.

‘ **Of course, we’re good. I’m not upset with you. Have you talked to her yet?** ’

A soft chuckle came from his mouth, and he directed Siri to respond. “No, I told you. It’s complicated. But I am glad to hear that you’re not upset. Your sister, though, I hear, is another story.”

‘ **That’s Quinn for you. Honestly, I think she’s deflecting and using you and what happened as an excuse not to face her feelings about Nick.** ’

That lifted his brow. “Sounds like there might be a story there. I’d love to hear it, but I’ve got something going on right now. Chat later?” He directed Siri to send it, then waited to see if she’d reply.

‘ **I’d love that, but I can’t blab her business. She’d kill me, and I sort of value my life.** ’

AJ chuckled at that. “I get that. I respect that. You’re a good sister.” Was the response he sent her.

Hers came through as a gif, and when he peeked at his phone, he saw it was Justin Timberlake on the set of Saturday Night Live seated at the news desk with the words ‘Oh stop’ on it and his hand waving in dismissal as he said the words. It made him laugh, and he shook his head. Piper was a pretty cool chick, and if he wasn’t so enamored with Tinley and already had a plate full, he would certainly be interested in finishing what they’d started in the bathroom.

But that wasn’t going to happen. So, he put her out of his thoughts and focused on the blonde woman he was on his way to see.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Tinley was tying some black and pink Skecher shoes onto her feet when the doorbell sounded. She was expecting Alex back any minute, so she wasn’t surprised by the sound of the bell. Quickly tying the last shoelaces into a bow, she lowered her leg then stood from the couch. A quick run-through of her fingers through her hair fluffed it some, and she tugged her jean shorts down just a bit, then strode to the door and pulled it open.

But it wasn’t Alex’s face that greeted her. It was Brynna’s. That made her brows furrow, and she sighed because she should have expected it when she ignored her sister’s calls fifteen minutes ago. Answering it would have opened the door to what her plans were, and she didn’t want to tell Brynna what she was going to be doing or where she was going to go, or who she was going to be with. But not responding to her big sister meant that Brynna was going to show up anyway.

“You _are_ home!” Brynna eyed her sister. “I called you twice. Since when do you ignore me?”

“Since I’m busy and don’t need to jump every time you call me,” Tinley replied.

“Busy?” Brynna lifted a brow at that. “Busy doing what? Working on a Sunday? Or creating a new Pinterest board?”

Tinley rolled her eyes at that. “No, and it’s none of your business. All you need to know is that I have plans, and you can go now.” She needed to get her off her porch and back into her vehicle before Alex returned.

Brynna studied her sister suspiciously, and then her brows lifted. “Does this have anything to do with that new dude you’re seeing?” She tried to peer around her and into the home. “Is he here? Do I get to meet him?”

“No, he’s not here.” She stepped to the side and blocked her view. “And no, you don’t get to meet…” but the words died on her lips when the sound of an engine came, and his Porsche pulled up to the curb. “Shit,” she muttered to herself.

Brynna’s eyes went wide, and a slow smirk covered her face. “Ooh, he wasn’t here then, but he is now. And I _do_ get to meet him.” She turned to face the street and studied the sleek black car. “Wow, Tin, a Porsche. Impressive.”

Tinley groaned inwardly. “You should go.” She stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. “Right now.”

“Oh, hell no.” Brynna pulled away from the grasp her sister was trying to have on her arm. “I’m going to meet this guy.”

“Brynna.” Tinley sighed and brushed some hair from her face. “C’mon, you don’t need to meet him. Not yet, anyway.”

But her sister just smirked at her and watched as AJ stepped from the car and closed the door, chirping the alarm when he locked the doors. Her brows lifted on her forehead as she took in his edgy appearance, the way he sauntered up walk, the tattoos that lined his arms, and that body he wasn’t even trying to disguise beneath his fitted Pink Floyd shirt. “Oh, I’m not going anywhere,” she muttered lowly. “Damn, Tinley…he is _hot_.”

Her cheeks blushed slightly, and she nudged the other woman. “Don’t stare at him.” She could not believe this was happening. She wasn’t anywhere near ready for Alex to meet any of her family, especially her pain-in-the-ass sister. Why hadn’t she just answered her phone the first time it’d rang and begged off whatever Brynna was trying to get her to do?

AJ slowed as he neared the porch, his eyes on Tinley and the woman standing with her. She looked familiar enough, and he realized it was because she resembled Tinley. Blonde hair a few shades darker than hers, but the same clear blue eyes, jawline …it had to be her sister.

“Um, hey,” Tinley spoke as he came to a stop at the bottom of the porch. She fiddled with a strand of her hair and looked to her sister. “Um, Brynna, this is Alex …Alex, this is my sister Brynna.” She motioned between the two of them, making the introductions.

Brynna offered up a friendly smile and held her hand for his. “Hi, it’s so good to meet you.”

AJ flashed his own friendly and charming grin and took her hand. “Hey, nice to meet you as well.”

She shook his hand, then took hers back once he released it. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you. It’s good to put a face to the name finally.”

Tinley eyed her sister. “Brynna was just leaving.” She shifted her attention back to AJ and smiled softly.

“Um, actually, no, I wasn’t.” Brynna smirked at her sister. “I didn’t even get to tell you why I was trying to get ahold of you and then was forced to drive to your home to seek you out.”

Ugh, she sent her a tight smile. “And why is that?”

“I need you to check and see if Hunter left his Spiderman action figure here last Saturday. We have not been able to find it anywhere, and I was wondering if it’s buried in the sandbox.” She pouted. “He’s so upset that he can’t find it.”

Tinley blinked at that. “Oh,” her eyes darted to where AJ was watching them, then back to Brynna, “you’re welcome to go check the sandbox.”

“Can you do it?”

Tinley frowned at that. “Really?”

Brynna smirked. “Yup. I’m going to chat with Alex a little bit.”

“Brynna…” She sent her a warning look, but her sister just brushed it off. With a huff, she turned and pushed the door open. “Fine.” Then she stepped inside and shut it behind her.

Brynna chuckled low at that and turned to study AJ. “So…you and my sister….”

He slipped the dark sunglasses from his eyes and hung them off the collar of his shirt. “Yup, me and your sister.”

Her golden-haired head nodded. “She seems to be very interested in you.”

A half grin formed on his lips at that. “I hope so.”

“I hope you’re just as interested in her.”

Her eyes, which were so like Tinley’s, held his, and he could detect the protective tone in her voice. Wetting his bottom lip, AJ gave a small nod. “I am. I think your sister is amazing.”

“So do I.” Brynna reached her hand up and brushed some hair from her face. “Which is why, as her big sister, and the one that’s protected her for…well, her entire life, I just have to say that while I don’t know how serious you two are …or what all is going on here,” and she motioned her hand in a circle, “I am asking that you handle her carefully and try not to hurt her. She’s had enough of that to last her a lifetime.”

AJ studied her for a long moment before he finally nodded his head. “I’ll do my best.” And he would try to, but all he ever did was hurt women, so his chances of not hurting her were doubtful. That made him feel like crap and wonder why he was even trying when it was only going to crash and burn. But there was just something that wasn’t letting him give up.

“Okay, thank you.” She offered up an appreciative smile, then smoothed her hands to the back pockets of her jean shorts. “So…Tinley says you two met at the park?”

“That’s right, Northlake Park.”

Brynna’s brows lifted. “Ooh, the empanada park.”

He grinned at that. “Yes. Best empanada’s in the city.”

“They are amazing.” She nodded in agreement. “So, does that mean you live around here?”

AJ reached up and adjusted the cap on his head. “Thousand Oaks, actually. But my place is about twenty minutes from here.”

“Hey, we’re in Thousand Oaks, too.” Her smile grew a little more. “My husband, my son, and me. We live about a mile from the park.”

“That’s a nice area. I’m a bit farther away, but since I’m addicted to the empanadas, I find myself there more than I probably should be.” He laughed softly at that and shrugged.

Brynna nodded her head. “I understand.” She let her eyes lift to the closed front door then back to AJ. “So, what is it that you do, Alex?”

“Um.” He tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. There it is…something he’d been successfully not telling Tinley. It was weird that she hadn’t asked him what he did for a job or a career, but he guessed it didn’t matter to her. She asked him the questions that made him think; deep, thoughtful ones and not conversation to just fill space. “I work in the music industry,” he finally replied. AJ wasn’t sure why he was hesitant to tell Brynna exactly what he did …maybe because he owed Tinley the conversation first.

“Oh yeah? What do you do?” She studied him, determining that it was a very fitting industry to be involved in with his style.

He gave a slight shrug. “A little bit of everything, but I’m a musician mainly.”

Brynna’s eyebrows lifted curiously. “Oh. Well, that’s interesting. Do you play any instruments?”

“Yes, guitar and piano. I can manage the drums, but it’s not my best work.”

“Do you sing?”

AJ tilted his head. “I do.”

Brynna sent him a bit of an impressed look. “Are you any good?”

“Um…” he reached and rubbed at his jaw, “I’ve been told I am, but I’ve never won a Grammy, so…” he trailed off and shrugged a shoulder.

Brynna chuckled low. “You have to be on a pretty big level for that, I would think. But,” she shrugged, “I’m not a musician, so I wouldn’t know for sure.”

That made him chuckle inwardly, and he nodded his head. “You’re mostly right. I guess I’m not on that big a level yet. Maybe one day.”

“I hope for your sake you get there.” She smiled with a look of encouragement on her face. “So, do you have concerts?”

Was this an interview? Since she _was_ the sister of the woman that he was…well, AJ really had no idea what they were doing, but it made sense her older sister would grill him. “Every so often, yes.”

“Well, if you’re still seeing my sister when your next one comes around, let me know. That might be fun to come to watch.” She blinked then wrinkled her nose. “You’re not like one of those hard rock or heavy metal kind of performers, are you? The mosh pit and all the screaming and …music that doesn’t sound like music?”

AJ chuckled and shook his head. “No, I do more pop/RnB kind of stuff.”

Brynna nodded at that as the sound of the front door being opened met her ears, and she turned to see Tinley emerge with a Spider-Man figurine in her hand. “Oh, you found him!” She flashed a large grin and stepped to her sister, taking the toy from her. “Thank you so much! You have seriously made Hunter’s day…week …maybe even his year.” She chuckled softly and looked him over. “Where was he?”

“In one of the buckets. It still had sand in it. Of course, it was the last place I checked.” She chuckled at that, then shrugged some. “But now he is returned, and Hunter will be excited, and you should probably go let him know he’s been found.”

“Right, because you want to get rid of me.” She chuckled. “I’ll allow it today, but next time, it won’t be so easy.”

“Okay, sure.” Tinley dusted her hands off from any excess sand that may still be on her. “Give Hunter my love. Lots of hugs and kisses.”

Brynna smiled at that. “Always.” She wrapped her hand fully around the toy, then turned to AJ. “It was good meeting you. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

He nodded. “Probably. It was nice to meet you, too. Take care.”

“You, too. See ya, Tin,” she directed toward her sister, giving a wave, then stepping from the porch and down to the walkway. She strolled casually along toward her silver Chevy Traverse, sending one final glance their way as she reached it.

Tinley waited until she was safely inside and had started the vehicle before she stepped back to the door and held it open, waving AJ to step inside with her. Once they were in the home, she closed the door behind them. “So…that was my sister.”

“She seems like she’s a good sister.” He followed her from the entryway down and to the living area.

“You think so?” She glanced at him before gathering her purse and cellphone. “What’d ya talk about?”

AJ tilted his head. “Um, just that she lives in Thousand Oaks like I do …we both like the empanadas at Northlake Park…stuff like that.”

“She didn’t give you the third degree or ask inappropriate questions?”

He chuckled softly and shook his head. “No, babe, she was fine.” He reached out and ran his fingers over her cheek. “I promise.”

“Good.” Tinley smiled softly and watched him a moment, then stepped back and slipped the strap of her bag diagonal across her chest for her right shoulder down to her left hip. “So…I had mentioned I wanted to take you somewhere.”

“Right, you did.” He nodded at that.

“Do you still want to go?”

AJ met her eyes and grinned softly. “If you still want to take me.”

“Yeah,” she nodded her head softly and then a bit firmer, “I think I do.”

He stepped back from her and held his hand out. “Okay, then let’s go.”

“Okay.” Tinley made sure she had all she would need, then took his hand, lacing their fingers together and leading him from the home.

~*~*~*~*~

“Where are we?” AJ questioned as Tinley pulled her white Mazda CX-5 into a clearing and parked it just off a rutted dirt path. His dark eyes took in the setting; it was a field of some sort, with the rutted path and trees in the near distance. There was what appeared to be a creek that the path went to and crossed, then continued onto the other side and toward the line of trees.

He wasn’t sure why they were here or what she was planning, but the thought that some hikers might find his discarded body did briefly cross his mind. Did she know about Meghan? Or Piper? He wasn’t sure, but he really hoped that she hadn’t brought him this far out from the city to do away with him.

They’d traveled about 45 minutes in the direction of Ojai, he noticed. She didn’t use a GPS, and she seemed to know exactly where they were going. For some reason, he didn’t ask where she was taking him to. The vibe he was picking up told him that it was something he was going to have to see with his own eyes or experience. There hadn’t been much conversation at all in the car, and eventually, AJ flipped on the radio and hit the memory buttons until country music flowed from the speakers. He noticed that she grinned at that, and so did he, turning it up a bit.

Tinley turned to him, cutting the engine and the silence of their environment taking over. She reached and released her seatbelt, pulling it from around her. “C’mon,” she instructed, gathering her keys and reaching for the door handle. She slipped from the vehicle and waited for him to join her, then started across the rutted path, leading him along until they were at a grassy area with bright green grass and yellow flowers dotting here and there.

 _It was beautiful_ , AJ thought as he took in their surroundings. He could see the peaks and hills of the mountain range they were in all around, and it felt peaceful with the sun shining and the birds chirping and the breeze that was flittering and brushing Tinley’s hair. He studied her a moment as the sun hit her face and made her skin glow. She had her eyes closed, and her face turned toward it, welcoming the warmth it was basking over her with.

“So, is this your quiet place?” He questioned.

Her eyes opened, and she shifted them toward him. “My what?”

AJ shrugged. “Your quiet place. Ya know, that place you go when you need to think or have some solitude. Your escape from the real world.”

“Oh,” she shook her head, “no, this place doesn’t bring me peace.”

“Really?” He looks around them once more. “It’s so beautiful here.” A beat. “So, if it’s not your escape, then is this where you hide the bodies?”

Tinley blinked at that and turned to him. “Yes,” she nodded her head, “this is where I lure the unsuspecting victims to do away with them. And now that you’ve figured that out…you’re going to have to be next.”

AJ chuckled at the serious expression on her face. “I’d be scared if I didn’t believe you.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Guess you will when the last thing you see is…” she stopped, then laughed and shook her head. “I can’t even pretend to sound intimidating and like a serial killer.”

He couldn’t help his grin. Reaching out, he brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. “That’s because you are on the complete opposite end of the spectrum there, babe.”

“Right.” Tinley returned his grin with one of her own.

They watched each other for a moment, and then AJ let his hand drift down and take hers. “So…this is where you wanted to bring me?”

“Right.” She inhaled a breath, then let it out slowly. “But now that we’re here …I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it like I thought I was back at the house.”

“Oh.” He nodded some, his thumb smoothing over the skin on the back of her hand. “Do you want to take a walk?”

Tinley pressed her lips together then nodded some. “Sure.”

“Okay, great.” He tugged her arm, and they fell into step, strolling through the grass and heading in the direction of the creek.

They walked in silence for a bit, just enjoying the beauty of nature, the sounds of the birds or the trickling water, the warm air, and the fact that they were all alone. It was nice to be outside, enjoying each other’s company, and not have to worry about the stress from their lives.

“So, how’d you find this place?” He finally questioned as they strolled along the creek bank that got narrower and deeper the farther from the rutted path they went.

“Um,” she glanced toward him, their fingers still laced together, “my parents own the land.”

That lifted his brows. “Oh, well, that’s good that we’re not trespassing, and some old goon isn’t going to appear hollering that we’re on private property and waving a shotgun.”

Tinley giggled at the mental. “We’re perfectly safe here.”

“Do your parents live nearby?”

“Yup, well…not super close. If we followed the creek for three miles, we’d see the house I grew up in.”

“Oh, that’s not bad.” He nodded his head, then pushed a tree branch out of the way and let her duck under it. “So, did you come down here a lot as a kid? Play in the clearing, run through the grass, have picnics with your stuffed animals?”

She glanced at him at that. “Not …to do those things. Usually, my picnics and tea parties were in our backyard near the pond. And I was usually trying to lure the ducks or the family dog into being the guests instead of stuffed animals. But…” she trailed off then chuckled softly, “they never cooperated.”

AJ laughed. “Ducks?”

“Yup, there was this duck family that lived at the pond, and they were used to us, so they’d come around looking for food and stuff. Whenever I’d spread a blanket, they’d come waddling over quacking and waiting for a handout.” She laughed softly. “They always stole more than I gave them. But the babies were always so cute, so that made up for it.”

“Wow,” he grinned at the image in his head of a little girl with blonde pigtails chasing after the ducks that were stealing her sandwich or chips, “that’s really cool.”

“Yeah, it makes for some fun memories.” She swung their hands a bit, feeling like she just needed to blurt it out, and maybe she’d feel better. Taking a breath, she glanced at him before speaking, “So, I brought you here because there’s something I thought I wanted to tell you about.”

He slowed at the way she said that, keeping his hand holding hers so that she was forced to stop. “I’m all ears, babe.”

Tinley smiled softly at that. “Yeah, but,” nerves rolled through her, “I don’t know if I can say it.”

“Well,” his free hand reached, and he smoothed his fingers through her locks, letting the wind blow them from his touch, “you’ll never know if you don’t try. If you can’t say it…then don’t. There’s no pressure here.”

“Right, you’re right.” Her tongue darted out and touched her bottom lip. “I grew up on a horse ranch,” she began.

AJ’s eyebrows rose some at that. “That must have been pretty neat.”

“Mhm, it was. I was riding horses before I could walk.”

That made him smile for some reason, and he brushed more hair from her face. “That sounds like it was a happy childhood.”

“Yeah,” Tinley nodded her head some at his words, “I had a good life. I was good at riding. I got into jumping and competitions as I got older. Even got a scholarship to school for it.”

He wasn’t expecting to hear that, and his eyes widened a bit. “That’s really cool, Tinley. You have some talent then, huh.”

She drew up a shoulder. “I was good. But I don’t ride anymore.” Then she turned and tugged him with her, continuing along the bank of the creek.

AJ glanced his eyes her way. “When did you stop?”

She drew up a shoulder, watching the path ahead of them. “About four years ago.”

He pressed his lips together and studied her. “Does it have anything to do with Parker?”

He received a sigh in response and stayed quiet until she was ready to speak again.

“I got Honey when I was ten,” she began as she strolled along and plucked a tall yellow flower from its stem. She twirled it between her fingers, concentrating on it as she spoke, “She was a present for my birthday. I’d spent the last two years training hard for eventing; show jumping, dressage, and cross-country, as well as competitive showjumping. My parents knew I was serious about it, so they got me Honey.”

“That’s your horse?”

Tinley nodded. “Yeah, she was only two when I got her. I had to spend a couple of years training her, well with a trainer’s help, and acclimating with her so we would be ready to compete.” Her head tilted, and she tucked the flower into her hair, above her ear. “She’s 16 now.”

“Do horses generally live a long life?” He plucked his own flower, then tugged her to a stop and intertwined it with the one she had in her hair.

Her eyes lifted toward his hands as he worked. “They can, yes; usually anywhere from 25 to 35 years, but it all depends on the breed and the care the horse receives. The horses my parents own and board only get the best treatment.”

“Oh, wow.” He made sure the flowers weren’t going to fall, then took her hand again and started them walking once more. “So, Honey has quite a few years left.”

“Yeah…probably 15 or 20 left to go.”

“That’s a long time.”

Her head nodded at that. “It really is.”

She was quiet for a moment, and AJ wondered if she was going to tell him more. He was curious, he would admit that much, but he knew better than to push her. People that felt compelled to tell their story due to guilt or pressure were not always forthcoming, and sometimes it would hinder their process, the relationship, or their healing (if that was going on).

“Honey is a Hanoverian,” she finally explained. “They’re usually the breed used for eventing, showjumping, dressage, and other competitive English riding styles. She’s what they would call Chestnut; a red-brown coat with no black. And her mane is a shade lighter. It reminded me of honey, hence, her name.” She chuckled low. “I was ten.”

He grinned softly and squeezed her hand. “I think that’s cute.”

“Mm, thanks.” Her grin matched his, then fell away, and she sighed softly. “Duchess is an American Paint Horse.” Her eyes met his. “Do you know the breed?”

“Um, well, from the name, I would say they look like they maybe have paint markings or splotches, or something?”

She flashed another grin at that, and it made his heart patter. “That’s right,” her head nodded. “They’re usually two colors …one is white, and the other can be black, gray, various browns, or even a reddish hue.” She shook herself from the lesson she was starting to give. “But anyway, Duchess has what’s called an amber champagne color; a really light tan-almost-blonde color. She’s a beautiful horse with white streaks and these big blue eyes. Very gentle, great temperament, and excellent with kids.”

“Is she yours, too?” He noticed they were approaching a small wooden bridge that crossed a deep part of the creek.

Tinley turned and led him along to the bridge built to curve up over the water with railings that were about waist height. “Not really. She’s always been a family horse.” She stopped and leaned against the railing, looking down below at the creek, the water flowing beneath them was so clear they could see the bottom and the rocks and pebbles that were there.

AJ saw some small fish swimming about, and he watched them for a moment before turning to lean his elbow on the railing next to her. “Okay, so Duchess and Honey.”

“Yes.” She nodded at that. “And then there was Melody.”

“Another horse?”

Her head shook. “No, Melody is Parker’s sister, little sister. She was eight when I met Parker, and we started dating.”

Okay, now they were getting somewhere. He turned to lean his back against the rail of the bridge and watched her. “Melody.”

Tinley nodded and turned to meet his gaze. “Yes, and …” she hesitated, and a clouded look filled her eyes, “and she was ten when …” she trailed off, and her head ducked.

AJ reached up and brushed the tips of his fingers across her cheek. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me this if you’re not ready.”

“Thank you,” she spoke softly, her hand lifting to catch his and squeeze it. She met his eyes again and wet her bottom lip slowly. “But I can do this.”

“Okay.”

She took a deep breath then let it out slowly. “Melody had never ridden a horse before. She used to come to my competitions and shows and sit there enthralled. She…” her voice wavered, and she cleared her throat, “she was my biggest supporter. She never missed a show, once. So…my junior year, over spring break week, Parker and I brought her down here to Ojai. I wanted to let her see the horses and ride them and just…enjoy it. Horses were her favorite, and she would spend hours drawing them.” Tinley felt her lips curving up some at the remembrance of Melody and her sketches and drawings. “She was an amazing artist at ten. Used to bring a sketchpad and sketch me sometimes.” A beat. “I probably still have some of the drawings she made for me.”

She shook her head a bit and brought her attention back to where it was supposed to be. “Anyway, one morning, Melody and I were awake before Parker, so we decided that we wanted to go for a ride…” she trailed off as a lump climbed into her throat and made it hard to swallow.

Inside, AJ winced, though his demeanor remained calm and collected. He could sense what kind of tale she was going to tell him and turned back to look off the bridge, mirroring her stance. “You really don’t have to talk about this, Tinley, if you’re not ready.”

“I know.” She gripped the wooden rail and held to it. “I…haven’t talked about it in four years…it’s time I did.”

His head gave an understanding nod. “Okay.”

Tinley sighed and pressed her lips together, then began the rest of her story, “It was really early when we left the stables; the sun was just barely coming up. I was on Honey, though I really didn’t like to ride her on the trails, and Melody was riding Duchess. We started out and made our way along the creek…this creek,” she patted the rail for effect, “and things were going well. We were chatting, and the horses were going at an easy gait; the sun was rising.”

She had to stop for a moment when her stomach dipped and began to roll. The thought of what had happened four years ago made her feel sick, and she pressed a hand there. Why was she telling him this? Did he really need to know? Ugh, yes, because she knew many of her hang-ups with relationships were from what had happened. Damn her for feeling like she wanted to heal and move past this.

“Anyway,” she began, trying to ignore nausea that wanted to roll through her. “We had just crossed this bridge when…” her voice wavered, and she leaned into his touch when AJ stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to his chest. “There was a snake, a rattlesnake, and it attacked Duchess. Bit her in the rear left leg. She and Melody were ahead of me. Honey was stepping off the bridge, and I was maneuvering her, and …I just heard a scream. This …piercing shriek…that still haunts me…” tears stung at her eyes, and she closed them, seeing the memory play fresh in her mind.

“I looked up,” she continued despite the tremor in her voice that matched the trembling of her body. “And Duchess was kicking her back legs into the air and…and…” her eyes were still closed, and she spoke the words as the memory continued in her head, “and Melody just goes flying…right off the back and up over the head and she…she lands with this sickening crack that I will _never_ forget.”

“Oh my god,” AJ breathed out, his own eyes closing at the information.

Tinley nodded her head then lifted her hands to wipe at her eyes. She blinked them open and cleared her throat. “Yeah, she…wasn’t moving. She was just lying there looking all twisted and…and broken.” God, it was hard for her to say this; her chest was aching, and her stomach was tight, and all her emotions felt raw like she was right back to that day, to that horrible moment.

She needed some air, and she needed some space, so she pulled away from AJ and took a few steps to the side, pulling the flowers from her hair and fiddling at them with her fingers. “I was at her side in an instant. She wouldn’t wake up, and I was so afraid to touch her or move her. I checked her pulse, and she had one, but her breathing was not right, and …I didn’t know what to do.” With a frown, she tossed the flowers over the side and into the flowing water. “I didn’t have my phone with me, so I wasn’t able to call 911 or even my parents. Or Parker.”

Now he felt a bit sick to his stomach. “What did you do?”

Tinley turned to face him, her eyes red-rimmed and full of pain and guilt and regret. “I took my jacket off and covered her with it, and then I tied Duchess to a tree. That one.” She pointed over toward a willowy kind of tree. “And I climbed back up on Honey and rode her as fast as I could back to the house. Screaming and crying and cursing myself for not having my phone with me the entire way.” She frowned at herself. “I met one of our stable hands, who’d heard me screaming, halfway up the path at the ranch and told him to get Parker and my parents, to call 911 and get to the bridge, and then I raced back here.”

AJ shook his head slowly at that. “My god, Tinley, no wonder you don’t want to ride anymore.”

She gave a sound in her throat. “The ambulance arrived and rushed her to the hospital. We followed; Parker called his parents …they had to take her into surgery. My dad had to get a trailer for Duchess and get her to the vet, so she didn’t suffer from the bite.” Her head shook some. “It was such a nightmare. No one knew if she would pull through or what kind of lasting effects she would have.”

He nodded his head and smoothed his hand over his mouth and chin. “What happened?”

Tinley wiped under her eyes and sniffed some. “Um, well, she got through surgery, but she’d suffered a serious injury to her spinal cord and…” she sucked in a breath then ran her fingers through her hair, “she was left paralyzed.”

AJ visibly winced at that. “Oh no…I’m so sorry, Tinley.”

“Me…me too…” She hugged herself. “Paraplegia; from the hips down. The…doctors didn’t know if she’d ever walk again. Or even stand.” Her shoulders jerked, and she turned her back to him, not wanting him to see her fall apart. “She…was just a kid,” she choked out, covering her face with both hands as the tears came.

Oh god, what a devastating thing for her and Melody to have to go through. For everyone involved to deal with. It took him two steps to reach her, and he pulled her into his arms, holding her securely to his chest. His cheek pressed to her head, and he held her trembling body right there against him as she cried into her hands. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated softly, over and over.

They stayed that way until Tinley finally sniffed and pulled back enough to wipe her face and gather her composure. “Anyway, after…that …my relationship with Parker deteriorated very quickly. I felt like he and everyone else blamed me for what happened. I went back to school, and …only left my apartment to go to class. I…refused to see him, refused to go out with friends.” She wasn’t looking at him; her eyes were staring off the side of the bridge to the water below. “How could I live my life and …be happy when …when she couldn’t even walk?”

“It doesn’t sound like it was your fault, Tinley.” His fingers touched her shoulder lightly. “It was an accident. You didn’t put that snake in her path or cause it to bite the horse.”

“I know,” her head nodded, and she slowly dragged her eyes to meet his, “but if I had just…waited until it was lighter out or …been ahead of her or made Parker go with us. Or had my phone. I still kick myself for leaving my phone behind. Help would have gotten to her faster, and maybe they could have done something.” She sighed at the thought and looked away again.

“Hey.” AJ reached out and gently took hold of her chin, turning her head back to his. “You saved that girl’s life. You thought quickly and got her the help she needed. I bet her parents and Parker were grateful for what you did.”

She shrugged. “I haven’t spoken to them since it happened.”

He nodded a bit. “Have you talked to anyone about this? A therapist or counselor?”

“Yeah,” she cleared her throat and took hold of the bridge railing again, curling her fingers around it, “that summer, my mom made me go. It helped somewhat, but I just…” she shrugged again, “I’ve closed myself off since then; I quit riding, I quit friendships, I quit guys …the thought of Hunter out there on a horse makes my blood freeze.”

“I bet it does. And there’s no guarantee that he won’t get hurt, or that you’ll feel comfortable with it, especially after the trauma you went through …but I’m sure your sister ensures that he’s safe when he rides.” He let his hand smooth down her back in a soothing gesture. “Thank you for telling me. I’m so sorry that happened to you. To Melody.”

She side-eyed him. “I didn’t tell you for sympathy.”

“I know.” He let his fingers loop into one of the belt loops of her shorts and tugged her gently to him. “You told me so I would understand you better, so I would know why you’ve closed yourself off, why you’re hesitant to form an intimacy with me, and I don’t mean just sex,” he added so she would know. “You quit your life, Tinley Banks, and I get why now. But…” his lips curved up into a soft grin, “I’m here to help you get it back. You deserve to be happy and to love again, to live again, to not carry around the guilt you’ve been carrying.”

Her eyes watched him for a long, long moment, and he felt the way she was seeing into him, seeing his soul and searching it to see if it held what she needed. It made his hand slip from her beltloop to circle her waist and hold her to him. It made his other smooth up over her cheek and ghost along her skin; it made his heart pound and his throat grow dry and his ears buzz. It made him want to kiss her, to immerse himself in her, to surround himself with all that was her. But before he could dip his head and meet her mouth, she spoke.

“I’m trusting you, Alex. I’m so scared,” her voice trembled, and tears shimmered once more in her eyes, “and I so desperately want to push you away and go into hiding. But…I know I can’t. Please don’t hurt me. I’m so fragile, and I’m shattered pieces barely holding together. Don’t break me.”

Her words, the tone of her plea, the vulnerable expression on her face sent shock waves through him and plummeted his heart to the ground. His breath caught in his throat, and all he could do was pull her to his chest and hold her there. What was he doing? Why had he fallen for this beautiful goddess that was as delicate as a baby bird? He knew that no matter how hard he tried not to, how hard he worked to make them work, that it wouldn’t, and he’d do exactly what she was begging him not to. He’d break her. He’d shatter her. There’d be nothing left.

But what could he do? Because walking away wasn’t an option.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Monday morning found the five members of the Backstreet Boys gathered around a conference table at their record company’s offices with various papers and notes scattered. There was a breakfast buffet set up to the side of the room, and each guy had a plateful of food as they read over the music that they’d all brought to discuss, along with some songs that other songwriters had penned for them. It was time to decide on a direction for the album and pick a few songs to record. Their label wanted to get it going and were pushing hard for some decisions to be made today. In fact, none of them felt like they would be okayed to leave until they had at least two or three songs chosen.

So far, things were going smoothly. 9am was early for the group to gather, but breakfast had been promised, and the label hadn’t skimped with the selections of hot foods as well as things like bagels and breakfast sandwiches. Lunch would be next, and the men had already put their order in for the delicious Italian place two blocks down on the corner. It was a small, quaint, family-owned ristorante that always had hot and fresh food, with ingredients made from scratch.

Hopefully, there wouldn’t be a need for dinner.

As AJ reviewed one of the songs that Brian had brought with him, a fork in his right hand and shoveling a mixture of eggs, potatoes, and bacon into his mouth, his thoughts drifted to the previous day. It’d been an emotional one when Tinley had taken him to the place that had changed her life, and not in a good way. After the tale, they’d stood on the bridge, and he’d just held her. Then, they made their way back to the clearing and the SUV where he’d taken the keys from her, because she really wasn’t in the condition to drive, and he’d gotten them back out onto the highway, heading for Simi Valley.

AJ had offered to stop somewhere with her, but she’d just wanted to go home. So, they had, and then they’d cuddled on the couch watching some movies before he finally had to leave. He hadn’t wanted to, and it took him so long to say goodbye and get into his car that he got home later than he should have.

Meghan was waiting for him, and she was not happy that he wasn’t there when she had arrived. He got six texts from her in the 20 minutes it took him to get home. She then read him the riot act because they had made plans, and he was practically standing her up. Which led to a fight, she yelled, he yelled, she pouted, he scowled, she threw some shit, he finally just kissed her to shut her up, and then they’d had a hard, angry fuck right there on the stairs. It led to the bedroom, where he had to think about Tinley while Meghan sucked his dick and then rode him to multiple orgasms.

Afterward, he’d showered and evaded her wandering hands when she joined him and tried to continue in the bathroom. An early morning meeting was his excuse not to fuck her again, and she finally gave up, turning on the tv and watching whatever episode of _Shameless_ she was on while he drifted to sleep.

His dreams had been full of Tinley, and at one point, Meghan’s finger jabbing his shoulder jerked him from his slumber, and she asked what a Tinley was. That made him wince, and he played dumb, mumbling something about it must have just been sleep-speech that doesn’t always make sense or form actual words, and she’d bought it. She returned to her show, and he returned to dreamland, hoping that he didn’t say _her_ name again.

AJ really did not know what he was going to do about his situation. Every day he felt more dislike for Meghan and a stronger urge to not be with her. But if he broke up with her, what would that accomplish? He couldn’t be more to Tinley than what he was, not with how he would only break that fragile heart she had begged him not to break. Tinley should be the one he was ending things with…but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. The thought of not having her in his life, or seeing that gorgeous smile that lit his heart, or the way those eyes of hers searched his soul and made him want to be the man that she deserved, even if he knew he never would be. How alive he felt in her presence and how different she was than anyone else he’d ever tried to date or just sleep with.

There didn’t seem to be a solution, and he felt more confused and entangled and had no idea how to fix it or what to do about it. But he needed to do something, because he could not continue like this for the unforeseeable future.

With a sigh, AJ set the fork down on the plate and sat back in the chair, lifting the paper in his opposite hand and shaking it some. He needed to get his head cleared and focus on this meeting and these songs. In the past, he tended to just go along with whatever the others decided and not speak up about what he wanted or thought. But with this new album, since Kevin had rejoined them, he decided he’d had enough of being a pushover and was going to make sure they heard his voice and considered his ideas.

“What are you thinking?”

Brian’s voice sounded from across the table, and AJ lowered the paper to meet his bandmate’s crystal-clear blue eyes. He lifted his brows and glanced from the paper and back to Brian. “I think it’s got potential.”

“I think it does,” he agreed. “And I think we can change the music style up if we need to. Speed up the beat or slow it down.”

AJ nodded at that. “I think it’s more an up-tempo piece. But I think the bridge is a bit rough.” He reached for his pencil. “Can I make some changes?” They always did their editing in pencil so it could be changed and differentiated from the original piece that was done in ink or type.

Brian motioned his hand at him. “Have at it. Let’s see what you got.”

“Great, thanks.” He set the paper on the table, slid his plate of food to the side a bit more, then leaned over and went to work.

As AJ scribbled his ideas down on the paper, Nick was finishing up his sausage and egg breakfast sandwich. He wiped his fingers on a napkin, then wiped his mouth with it and dropped it onto the plate. “That was good,” he commented to no one in particular. He burped, excused himself, then glanced at the material that sat in front of him. He had three songs, two finished and one halfway there, that he’d brought with him. He wanted to finish the third one, but the inspiration he’d had when he first wrote on it had disappeared, and he was left frustrated and annoyed at the lyrical block he was facing.

“Hey, Kev,” he turned his head to Kevin, who was on his left, “I need some suggestions here.” He turned the notebook and slid it over to the other man.

Kevin lifted one bushy eyebrow and reached for it, tugging it closer. “You’ve been busy, huh? Nearly three songs is great, Nick.”

The blond man shrugged. “I suppose. I just wish I could get that one finished.” His head nodded toward the song that the dark-haired man was now reading over. “It’s frustrating to be going so smoothly, and then bam! I hit a wall. Hard. Now I got nothing.”

“You’re doing better than me,” Howie commented from where he sat beside Brian. “I couldn’t even get one song finished, but some of these that management brought us are good.”

Nick shifted his gaze to the other man. “How good is good?”

Howie held some stapled sheets toward him.

Nick sighed, then leaned and accepted the papers. He flipped them around the right way for him and read the lyrics over, turning the page to continue the song. There was a moment of back and forth on the pages, and then he lowered them and met Howie’s eyes. “This one _is_ good.”

“Yup, and check out who wrote it.” He reached and tapped the top right corner with his pencil.

“Yeah, I noticed that,” was Nick’s response. “I think any song by Quentin Miller is a masterpiece.”

Quentin Miller was a Grammy award-winning songwriter. He’d penned hits for One Republic, Imagine Dragons, Katy Perry, Britney Spears, and even The Weeknd. He was quickly becoming in demand, and Nick felt a bit honored that he had sent a few of his works their way to choose or not choose for this new album.

“Quentin Miller?” Brian joined the conversation. “Dude’s amazing.”

“Maybe,” Kevin looked up from Nick’s notebook, “but I thought we wanted to do this one on our own.”

“As much on our own as we can,” AJ agreed from where he sat still penciling on the page. “But having one or two from an award-winning songwriter isn’t going to hurt us. Might help us.”

Kevin sighed at that. Always the perfectionist and most anal of the group when it came to their music and who they allowed writing for them or with them, sometimes he felt like he was fighting an uphill battle with the rest of the guys. Since the whole record label drama had been smoothed out and they’d left the old and started with this new company, he really felt like they were going to have a hit album and hopefully score that coveted Grammy that had been dangling before them like a carrot on a string; teasing and taunting but never within reach. However, if they allowed other songwriters on the album, their chances were diminished. At least in his eyes. The others made it seem like using a song from someone like Quentin Miller would be gold and achieve their Grammy goal.

“Well,” Brian drawled the word out, his southern accent sounding more prominent. “What if we wrote one _with_ Quentin? Do you think he’d be down for that?”

“It’d be worth reaching out to see.” Nick slid the papers Howie had given him over to Kevin. It sounded like a good compromise to him. He knew that Kevin was really itching to do this on their own and not need help from anyone else. They’d been in the industry long enough, had built a large enough fanbase that they shouldn’t need assistance from others.

Kevin reached for the song. “I don’t know…maybe.”

“He said, maybe,” Howie quipped.

“That means, yes.” Nick flashed a grin.

“No, it means, maybe,” Kevin corrected, his eyes scanning over the pages. “This song isn’t bad.”

“Oh, I think we might have him, y’all.” Brian leaned forward some over the table.

Kevin lifted his eyes toward his cousin and eyed him until the other Kentuckian slowly sat back. Then he returned to the song and finished reading it over. “Okay, so it’s a good song,” he finally spoke as he set the paper down on the table.

“Let me see this.” AJ reached and grabbed it up, adjusting the glasses on his face that he needed for reading only. He ‘hmm’d’ as he looked it over, nodding his head a bit at a part he really liked. “I wonder if he’s open to a few changes or suggestions.”

“Well, let’s reach out and talk to him.” Nick lifted his phone from the table and tapped a text to one of the label reps. “If he’s not available now, we can set up a time, I’m sure.”

AJ finished the song then passed it to Brian. “I think we should see if he’s interested in working with us for a piece. Having his name attached to the album will definitely get it some attention it may not get otherwise.” He glanced at Kevin. “And I know that you want this done by us and only us, but sometimes that’s just not possible.”

“Well, it _is_ possible,” Kevin muttered. “But I know what you mean.”

AJ nodded at that, then returned to the piece Brian had penned.

After a moment, Nick got a response back, and he read it out loud to the group. Their label would reach out to Quentin and get back to them as soon as they knew something.

That satisfied the group. They returned to the songs, making changes here or there, helping one another at parts that the original author struggled with, humming and singing the bars, and adjusting the notes or melodies. The meeting went smoothly, much smoother than any of them had expected, and soon it was nearly 1pm, and they took a break. Lunch was on the way, and while it was being delivered and set up, they departed the room to stretch their legs or have a smoke or use the restroom or make a phone call or just take a walk.

AJ was outside finishing up his cigarette when Howie strolled up. He’d been at the other end of the building on the phone. His girlfriend was back in Florida at the home they shared there, and so he took what opportunities he could to call her and hear her voice. Being away was always difficult, but since their last tour was well over a year ago, he’d gotten used to having her around more often. And now, he missed her and was trying to convince her to leave their gorgeous coastal home and join him in Los Angeles for the rest of the week.

Leigh hated LA, though; she hated the traffic, she hated the smog, she hated the fakeness of it, the shallowness of it. So, trying to talk her into flying there and staying while he was busy with the group most of the time meant she would be spending days on her own in a place she hated. Not something she wanted to do, which is why she was still in Florida. Trying to convince her to come see him had been like trying to breathe underwater without assistance; impossible.

So, when he joined AJ and watched him smash the butt of the cigarette against the side of the building, then flick it into the cigarette disposal container, he looked more upset than he would have liked to look, and his bandmate’s brows lifted.

“Everything okay?” AJ questioned him, fluffing his shirt some.

Howie sighed. “Leigh doesn’t want to come out here.”

“She wants to stay in Florida?”

He nodded a bit. “Yup. She hates it here, so I don’t blame her, but it is a little frustrating.”

AJ pressed his lips together. “Well, just be glad she’s her own independent woman and not up your ass like Leighanne always is with Brian.”

That got a laugh from him. “She’s out here?”

“Where else would she be?”

He drew up a shoulder. “Maybe at her home raising their son.” A beat. “Is he here, too?”

“Nope. She sent him to her sister’s.” He slipped his phone from his pocket and checked the screen. Meghan had sent him about ten messages reminding him that tomorrow was her recording session with Wes Bentley. He cleared the screen; he’d respond to her later.

“Surprise, surprise,” Howie muttered, then he shook his head. “No, we have to be supportive of Brian and his wife’s relationship. I wish Leigh wanted to follow _me_ around like she does him.”

AJ eyed him, returning the phone to his pocket. “Are you two having problems? Not that it’s any of my business, but sometimes I have good advice. Like…maybe you need to spice it up in the bedroom. Invest in some new toys or tie her up and make her beg for your dick. Or she could tie you up and make you beg her to ride you until you cum.”

“AJ!” Howie frowned at him. “I don’t need your advice.” He chuckled softly, sounding a bit uncomfortable. “Our bedroom antics are perfectly fine, and we aren’t having issues.”

“Then she should want to come out here for your dick more than she doesn’t want to.” He chuckled to himself when Howie scowled at him. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

“Good.” He folded his arms across his chest. “Let’s talk about you for a change.”

“Let’s not,” AJ responded without missing a beat. “Let’s talk about Nick. He’s got a date with Quinn tomorrow.”

Howie chuckled at that and shook his head. “You have always been such a gossip.”

“It’s not gossip when it’s the truth,” was the other man’s response. “But want to hear something interesting?”

“I don’t know,” Howie responded slowly. “I have a feeling it’s going to be something that will either embarrass or piss Nick off.” He blinked. “What am I saying? Yes, tell me. Whatcha got?”

AJ laughed at that. “Word on the street is that Quinn, whom I met, by the way, isn’t as interested in Nick as Nick is in her.”

Howie frowned slightly at that. “Really? Poor Nick, that’s sad, AJ. That’s not fun gossip.” He tilted his head some. “But I guess I saw it coming with her behavior at my wardrobe appointment.”

“I do have it in good faith that she has some interest. Just…not enough to want to pursue anything solid with him.” He shrugged. “But boy isn’t giving up; said he’s wearing her down.”

Howie’s brows lifted slightly in interest. “Wow, someone that Nick Carter needs to convince to like him.” He shook his head at the thought. “Why is he even wasting time on this? There are a million other women out there that wouldn’t hesitate to go out with him. And I thought he wasn’t interested in a relationship right now, anyway.”

“All very good points, D.” AJ shrugged. “Unfortunately, I do not have the answers to those questions.”

The other man gave a ‘huh’ and looked thoughtful. Then he shrugged because sometimes Nick was impossible to figure out. “So, you met her?”

“Yup.” He reached for his cigarettes and slipped one from the pack, taking a moment to get it lit and going before he tucked his lighter into the pack then returned it to his pocket. He inhaled deeply then blew the smoke to the side away from Howie. “Nick convinced me to go out with him, her, and her sister. He said she would only agree if I were there for Piper. That’s her sister,” he added.

Howie blinked at that. “What? You went on a double date with Nick and these ladies? Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

AJ made a sound in his throat. “I don’t really know what I have right now. But yes, he begged me and…you know me, I’m always there for y’all…so I went.”

“And what happened?”

“They ditched us, which was okay because it meant that maybe Nicky was gonna score, and Piper’s actually a really cool chick.” He took another deep drag from the cigarette and let it billow from his mouth. “But I don’t think he did. Unless his whole ‘I’m trying hard to get on her radar’ thing is bullshit, and he’s already blipping so fast on it that they’re about to collide.”

Howie nodded a bit and studied his bandmate. “Well, I might just have a little bit of gossip of my own…” he purposely trailed off and smirked.

One eyebrow slowly rose on his forehead. “Oh? Well, what is it?”

The shorter of the two pressed his lips together and watched his friend. “One word, Tinley.”

AJ blinked at that and felt his stomach drop, and his face paled as the blood rushed from it. “I’m going to kill him,” he muttered, his eyes narrowing behind the sunglasses he’d put on before stepping outside. “I’m going to seriously murder him.”

Howie laughed softly. “Now, AJ, you know you can’t do that. You’ve spilled Nick’s private and personal shit before. It’s only expected he would do the same.”

“I’m still going to fucking kill him,” he snapped, his free hand curling into a tight fist. “He had no right to run his mouth about anyone, much less _her_.”

Howie’s eyes widened slightly. “Is she _that_ special to you?”

AJ forced himself to take a slow, deep breath and push away the red trying to take over his vision. “What did Nick tell you?”

“Um,” the tone to his brother’s voice told him he was not in the mood to fuck around, so he answered without teasing, “that you’ve met some woman named Tinley, and you’re _extremely_ tight-lipped about her.”

“That little shit.” AJ puffed on the cigarette then flicked the ashes into the ashtray part of the cigarette bin.

“Oh, come on, Aje; that’s not _that_ bad,” he felt himself defending Nick. “He said he thinks you’re really into this woman because you won’t talk about her.”

“I won’t talk about her because if I do, then I’ll be forced to admit things I don’t want to admit,” he shot at Howie. “Fuck!”

Howie lifted both eyebrows at that confession. “You really like this girl.”

Maybe it was how he said it or the tone of his voice, but it seemed to settle his temper, and he didn’t go on the defense. Instead, his shoulders dropped, and he stared hard at a spot on the ground. “I do, I really do.” Wow, admitting it aloud finally felt very freeing. He frowned at himself and rubbed his eyes, then turned toward his bandmate. “She’s …unlike any other woman I’ve ever met, D. And…that really… _really_ scares me.”

Howie was surprised at AJ’s admissions and the way the words were just spilling from his mouth, but he didn’t let on. Instead, he nodded his head at that, knowing he needed to remain open and serious and cut out any teasing if his brother was going to talk to him about this and show the vulnerability that was hidden in his voice. “What do you like about her?”

“Everything,” was his response. “I like the way her nose wrinkles all cute when she winces, the way she doesn’t take my shit, and believe you me; I give her quite a bit. She just…deflects it like she’s batting away a feather. I like how her eyes light up when she talks about her work or volunteering. I like the soft smile that will touch her lips when she’s looking at me, and I know she wants to call me an idiot, but she just rolls her eyes and laughs. How I can be _such a dick_ , but she still makes me food and listens, she, _fucking, listens to me_ , D, instead of going right to anger and yelling or throwing shit.” He shook his head like he still couldn’t believe a woman would behave that way. “And when I show up drunk at her house, and the last thing she wants is to have to deal with that bullshit, she _still_ gets me a toothbrush and lets me hold her, instead of kicking me out or putting me on the couch.” He sighed, and his thumb fiddled with the filter of his cigarette.

“I like how much she loves her family,” he continued after a quiet moment had passed between the two. “The way she talks about her nephew like he is the light of her life. I like that despite the fears she has, she pushes herself to work through them. I like that my smooth one-liners and suave flirting don’t work on her, that she needs more depth from me, and that she demands that from me.” He sighed softly. “And I like that she’s shaking my world up as much as I am hers…even if it makes panic set in my chest, makes my stomach twist into knots, causes my palms to sweat, makes me want to run any direction but _to_ her, and forces me to admit things I thought I never, _ever_ would.”

Howie reached up and rubbed his jaw as he listened to AJ spill his heart. He felt a tightening in his own chest at the way he sounded, and the way he looked, and the way he spoke about this woman. Was AJ seriously growing up? Had he finally found the one woman who would force him to take a good, hard look at himself and realize that he didn’t want to be the asshole he was? Howie had no idea, but this change in him, because it was definitely a change, was a breath of fresh air. AJ never talked like this about a woman. When asked what he liked about them, his usual response was their chest size, or how tight their pussy was, or the way their ass looked in the tight jeans. Never their personalities or attributes like their smile or the way their nose wrinkles.

He’d dare to say it, but it sounded like his brother was feeling a bit more than like for this woman. He would never, ever admit that or suggest it because that was a surefire way to make him retreat into his shell like a turtle and then hide. Or run as fast as a cheetah and disappear. And if AJ was slowly evolving and changing and growing up, then the last thing Howie wanted was to freak him out more than he already was.

So, he listened to him speak, and when it seemed like he was done, Howie rubbed the back of his neck and finally responded, “If it doesn’t scare the ever-loving shit out of you, then there’s something wrong. Relationships are scary as hell, brother, and what you’re feeling…that desire to run right into her arms that’s as strong as the desire to run from them, is normal.”

AJ studied him, appreciating that he wasn’t picking on him or commenting about how this was so unlike him or was something wrong or who was he. If it’d been any of the other guys that he’d tried to talk to…Brian would have judged, Kevin would have lectured, and Nick would have teased. They’d all have listened and offered what advice they could, but they wouldn’t be as real and acceptive as Howie was. He’d been the right one to spill to when the words just did not want to stay contained inside his mind. It sent such a wave of relief through him that it made his eyes sting, and he was glad he had his shades on. “It’s supposed to be this scary as fuck? I’m supposed to feel like I’m about to have a panic attack?” He questioned as he blinked his eyes to clear his vision.

“Absolutely,” Howie replied in a gentle tone. “The part that shows how strong you are, and how special she is to you, and how the urge to be around her can beat out the one that wants you to just take off, shows that it’s real and there’s not just sexual attraction. It’s an attraction that’s deeper, and there’s a deeper intimacy. It shows that you two have a connection that’s worth more than its weight in gold.” When AJ’s chest gave a sharp heave, he added, “It also means don’t screw it up. You have to treat this relationship differently than you’ve treated the ones before her. And when you feel yourself slipping into past ways or behaviors, or that fear takes over and you act like a fool for a hot minute, you need to think about _everything_ you just told me about her and use that to get your head back on straight.”

His brother exhaled the breath he’d been holding and nodded his head. “I don’t know how to navigate a grown and mature relationship,” he admitted softly. “I’m going to fuck this up, D; I know I am.” The thought made his eyes sting again, and he quickly finished the cigarette, then extinguished it and dropped it into the receptacle. “I’m going to hurt this girl more than she’s already been hurt and…the thought of doing that to her…” his throat tightened, and he had to clear it to force the words out again, “the thought of doing that…rips my fucking heart right out of my fucking chest.”

Howie felt a pang move through him at the anguish in AJ’s voice. “The fact that you realize that and the fact that you don’t want that to happen to her shows that you care about how she feels and what she thinks. That you don’t want to hurt her. It shows that you’re going to consider her feelings, and maybe you won’t damage her.” He watched his brother like he meant every word he was saying. “She’s important to you, AJ. You have to make sure you tend to what’s important to you and take care of it…and keep your behaviors in line with what she expects of you. That means, as badly as you may want to take the random chick home that you met at the club or keep the one around that turns a blind eye to your ways and doesn’t challenge you…you can’t do that.” He really hoped that AJ understood what he was trying to get across to him.

He must have because his response surprised and pleased Howie, “I don’t even want to have random hookups, D. I tried…to do that this past weekend and…I…couldn’t…” He pressed a hand to his chest because there was pressure there, cutting off his oxygen. “The thought makes me sick.”

Howie nodded his head some, then sighed and spoke in a soft tone, “What about Meghan?”

That made him frown, and he looked away. “Fuck if I know. It’s not as clear-cut as just…ending things with her. It’s going to be a goddamn shitshow that she parades around in front of the media and anyone who will listen. Just…breaking up with her isn’t going to solve the Meghan issue. Besides, I’m sort of tied to her right now with this album she’s doing. We’re meeting Wes Bentley at the studio tomorrow, and I’m…” he shrugged, “fronting the cost for everything.”

Howie winced at that tidbit of information. “Yikes, man, why did you do that to yourself?”

AJ shrugged. “Because I’m a fuck up, D. That’s what I do; I screw myself over and give and give and give to the wrong people.”

“Okay, well…what does Tinley think about all this?” AJ paused at the question, and the stiffness that rolled over him made Howie’s eyes widen. “She doesn’t know, does she? Of course, she doesn’t.” He shook his head, then ran a hand through his short hair. “That’s how you’re going to hurt her, dude.”

“I fucking know that,” AJ bemoaned with a frown on his face. “I know that it will, and I don’t know what to do about it. I meant what I said when I told you I was going to break this woman. She’s already suffered some serious trauma, and she’s working on trusting me. I’m just going to blow that all to hell and ruin her.” He shook his head at himself. “But…I can’t walk away from her, Howie. I…I just can’t.”

His brother exhaled a huff of air and rubbed his forehead. “Then you either have to end things with Meghan or tell Tinley and leave the ball in her court.”

AJ gave a sound in his throat. “She doesn’t even know who _I_ am. How am I supposed to tell her about Meghan?”

“She…” Howie’s eyes stretched, “she doesn’t know who you are? Like…she doesn’t know you’re famous and a member of our group?”

He shook his head. “Nope. She just knows me as Alex, the guy who loves empanadas and tattoos and has pushed her out of her comfort zone.”

“Why haven’t you told her?” His eyebrows lifted. “She doesn’t recognize you?”

“Not everyone is a fan, D; you know that.” AJ chuckled softly. “I think she listens to country music over pop and,” he shrugged, “she may have heard of us, but that doesn’t mean she associates our faces with our music or name.”

Howie gave a nod because he got that. “Right, that’s just …what did you tell her you do for a living?”

AJ pressed his lips together. “Um, we haven’t talked about that. She’s not …” he sighed and rubbed his forehead, “she’s not intrusive into my life. Like…we chat more about our thoughts and feelings on things or places we’ve traveled or want to travel and not so much the mundane of what our jobs are and…” he trailed off and chuckled. “Okay, I know that sounds weird, and I probably would have told her, but it’s just…” damn, why did he feel so foolish and silly about this or nervous for her to know? “I don’t know; I guess I just like being Alex and not some celebrity.” He hesitated then rubbed the center of his chest, “And I think part of me is worried that if she finds out, then the little bubble we’ve built for ourselves is going to burst, and she won’t be interested in me anymore. Like…she won’t want to deal with everything that women I date have to deal with.”

“Yeah, that makes it hard to get to know someone and have a relationship when you have more than just you and her involved; the fans, the media, management sometimes, friends, family …it’s a hell of a lot,” Howie agreed. “And I understand; you don’t want anything to change what you and she have become.”

“Exactly.”

He sighed and studied the younger man for a moment. “As nice as the bubble you two have created probably is…you have to tell her, AJ. You cannot hide who you are from her. That part of your life from her. That’s starting a relationship that sounds like it’s very serious and very different than what you normally have, on false terms.”

“I haven’t lied about who I am,” AJ defended. “If she asked me, I would tell her. I’m not ashamed of my career or what I’ve…what we,” he motioned between himself and Howie, “have become.”

“I know you’re not. But _not_ telling her is the same as lying.” Howie wet his bottom lip. “You don’t owe everyone your innermost life story, but if you are withholding relevant information to sway a person’s judgment in any way, then you’re lying.”

That made him grimace, and he rubbed his jaw, scratching his beard some. “Fuck, I have to tell her. And…I have to do something about Meghan because once Tinley knows who I am…if she, or anyone she knows, googles me, then they’ll find out about Meghan on their own.”

“Yup, and your ass will be grass, and she will be out of your life.”

“Fuck,” he breathed out, taking a sharp breath and rubbing his chest again. The idea of that happening made it difficult to breathe.

Howie watched him for a moment. “You need to end things with Meghan. No matter how difficult she makes it, or what she does…or how she reacts…you need to end it. The shit she will put you through won’t be worse than how you’ll feel if Tinley walks out of your life.”

He had a point. With a groan, AJ tugged on the cap on his head and sighed. “Why do you have to make so much damn sense and be right all the time?”

The older man gave a half-grin. “That’s just what I do, baby.”

“Yeah, yeah…” he chewed his bottom lip for a moment, “okay, I’ll tell her who I am this week. I have to be at that studio tomorrow to meet with Wes. I can’t just leave fucking Meghan to do that on her own. The last time she did, she kicked the guy out, and I had to spend half an hour begging him for one more chance.” He rolled his eyes. “I can’t end things with her until after then.”

Howie nodded at that. “I get that. Just…don’t chicken out. You don’t want to make it worse than it already will be.”

But he was a glutton for punishment, it seemed. AJ wanted to send his girlfriend packing, but the repercussions it would cause made his stomach churn, and he knew it wouldn’t be pretty. Or easy. And as strongly as he felt for Tinley, he just didn’t know if he had the courage, the guts, the capability to break up with someone like Meghan.

“I can’t think about this anymore,” he finally muttered. “Let’s get back to work; I need to focus on anything other than Tinley, or Meghan, or the shithole I’ve been digging for myself these last weeks.”

“Sure. They’re probably waiting on us anyway.” Howie turned and started for the entrance doors with AJ. “But um…well, you know how to reach me if you need someone to talk to again. Don’t think you’re all alone in this, dude.”

AJ smiled at that and gave a nod of his head. “Thanks, bro.” He reached and squeezed Howie’s shoulder. “And I trust that this conversation won’t reach the ears of anyone else, especially one who is called Nickolas Carter.”

“I wouldn’t run my mouth about something like this,” Howie responded. “You can trust me. I got your back.”

He nodded his head, feeling grateful and appreciative for his friend/bandmate/brother. That was one thing he knew he could count on; no matter what kind of disagreements they may have, or how different they were in their ideas and beliefs, Howie and the other four men (even if they judged him, lectured him, or teased him) were there for him. And that made him feel not so alone in the world.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Tinley left the hospital at 4pm on Tuesday. She worked through her lunch break, which she normally did on Tuesdays, and ate her salad at her desk. The plans for the beach party were nearly finalized, and the event was ten days away. The blonde was excited to see how all her ideas and planning had come together. Hopefully, they’d be able to pull it all off. She knew that the others working on it with her were just as hopeful that it would be a success and the children would enjoy themselves. There would be a variety of activities and something for all ages so all patients could participate, from the toddlers up to the teenagers who rarely thought anything was cool. And if this event went as smoothly as she hoped, then she knew the next would have to be bigger and better.

But that was for her to focus on tomorrow. Right now, she had to shift gears from event planning to mentoring, as she was on her way to the community outreach center to meet with Isabelle Rodriguez. Isabelle was fourteen and in that hard to reach age. All she seemed to want to do was post Tik Tok videos, text fight with her so-called friends, get makeup, hair advice, or talk about boys with the blonde. She didn’t want to talk about her family or the fact that her dad had walked out on her when she was six, and her brother was two. Or that her mom had to work two jobs to make ends meet and leaned on Isabelle to tend to Diego more than a 14-year-old should.

Tinley had been working with the teen for three months now, and so far, it was all superficial connections that she had made with the younger girl. These things took time, though, and she hoped that eventually, Isabelle would come to trust her enough to show real emotion and listen when Tinley insisted that it was okay not to be okay. After all, she would know best, even if she never let on to that fact.

The drive from the Simi Valley hospital she worked at to the outreach center that was down the 405 to I-10 and just off an exit, took her 40 minutes in the usual traffic. Tinley gave herself an hour to get there, and she usually met with Isabelle for an hour and a half and would be home by eight-ish. It made for a very long day that left her heading to bed earlier than she normally might go, but being there for Isabelle, even if the pretty teenager didn’t realize it yet, made it okay. She just needed a constant in her life that offered support and a listening ear without judgment or a parental tone.

Tinley’s parents didn’t like that she took herself into a riskier part of Los Angeles by herself every Tuesday, but they supported her efforts and were proud of what she was trying to achieve. Their uneasiness with the area she went to meant that she had to text them when she was leaving and when she got home. They were just concerned parents, and while she appreciated them and their concern, she was 24 years old and didn’t live at home anymore. Besides, the mentoring program she volunteered with always had attendants at the center when their mentors were there. She was never left alone or forced to wander the street by herself to get to her car. The parking was close to the doors, the area was brightly lit in the dark, and she could ask for an escort to her vehicle if she felt she needed it.

She had never felt that way. Usually, she would walk out with Isabelle and ensure she made it to the bus stop at the sidewalk in front of the building before making her way to her Mazda. It was more important that the young teen gets on the bus than Tinley have someone walk her to her SUV. It was still light during the summer months when she left the center, so she wasn’t apprehensive that someone would be hiding between vehicles at a community center just to steal her handbag or cellphone.

She wasn’t stupid or naïve, however. Tinley knew that most crimes were random and spur of the moment, so she always carried her keys in hand with access to the pepper spray her dad had gotten her when she first started with the program, as well as locking her purse in the glove compartment of her Mazda. She never wore much jewelry, and her wardrobe consisted of jeans and t-shirts, so she blended in more comfortably.

That day she had on a plain navy-colored shirt that was short-sleeved and fitted, along with some boot cut jeans with the usual rips and tears throughout the pantlegs. White, K-Swiss sneakers were on her feet, and she’d pulled her hair into a ponytail, letting it hang down her back in a sleek and straight style. She locked her bag into the glovebox once she arrived, slid her phone into her back pocket, and exited the vehicle. She locked it, heard it chirp, and then made her way up to the doors and inside the center.

After checking in and chatting for a few with one of the program administrators, Tinley spotted Isabelle entering the building carrying a faded black bookbag and wearing some short jean shorts and a white halter top. Gold hoops hung from her ears, and she had her hair up and out of her face. It was long and dark and normally wavy, but it looked like she had straightened it that day. Her face was done up with makeup, rouge, a deep red lipstick, eyeliner, smoky eyeshadow, and mascara. Tinley thought it was a bit too much makeup for a 14-year-old, especially considering it was the community center and not a night out on the town, but she knew it gave Isabelle the confidence she needed.

It was a shame that the beautiful girl didn’t realize how beautiful and wonderful she was with her high cheekbones and light green eyes with gold specks swirled throughout. She had tawny skin that tanned a wonderful golden shade so naturally, and despite her age, was blemish-free. And while she wasn’t tall, her legs were long and lean and probably her best feature. But she lacked the self-confidence to believe that she was a beautiful girl and would hide behind her makeup.

Making her way from where she’d been chatting with Marissa Holmes, the program administrator, Tinley met Isabelle’s eyes and smiled softly at her. She made it to the table first, pulling a chair out for Isabelle and waiting while the young teen approached. “Hey, Issy,” she greeted her, using the name that Isabelle had told her to call her one of their first visits together.

Isabelle nodded her head and dropped her bag from her shoulder to the top of the table. “Hey.”

While she wasn’t a rude girl, or difficult to get along with, she was closed-off and didn’t spend too much time making small talk or even go into deep conversations. And depending on her mood, sometimes all she wanted to do was play on her phone and respond with one-worded answers.

Tinley noticed the tan and gold beaded bracelet on her wrist, and she motioned toward it. “That’s pretty. Is it new?”

“Yeah, got it at the mall.” She dropped herself down in the chair that Tinley had pulled out for her.

The blonde woman nodded her head. “So, how have you been?” She slipped into her own seat and set her phone on the table next to her.

Isabelle’s shoulders lifted, then dropped. “I’m a’ight.”

“Have you had a good week?”

“It was a’ight.”

Tinley watched her. “What’s in the bag? Something you want to share or do while you’re here?”

The pretty teen hesitated, then slowly pulled the bag closer. “Um, sort of, yeah. I need a job.” She flipped the bag open and slowly extracted a laptop. “And I thought maybe you could help me with some of the applications.”

Well, that was interesting news. She watched Isabelle as the teen lifted the screen and began to boot the system of the computer. “What kind of job are you looking for?”

“Whatever place will hire a 14-year-old,” came the response.

Something in her voice made Tinley pause, and she studied her for a moment. “Is everything okay?”

Isabelle shrugged one shoulder and soon had the computer loaded and to the home screen. “I just think I need to get a job. Maybe contribute to the household with it.”

“You mean, give your mom some of the money you make?”

Her light eyes met Tinley’s, and she sighed. “I overheard my mom on the phone the other day; Diego’s medication got a lot more expensive, and she isn’t sure how we are going to afford it.”

That lifted the blonde’s eyebrows. Diego had asthma, severe asthma, and was required to carry an inhaler wherever he went. Which meant he needed to have more than one, and he needed enough of a supply of the medicine that he would never run out. And asthma medication was expensive and sometimes not always covered by health insurance. “And you want to help pay for the medication,” she spoke more to herself than to Isabelle.

Isabelle gave a slight nod. “It’s worth a shot. I don’t know how much I can make bagging groceries or serving fries, but it’s got to be better than nothing.”

Tinley couldn’t begin to describe the warmth that was filling her chest; she was so proud of the girl. “Issy, I think that’s amazing that you want to help your mom and your brother out. It shows what a wonderful young lady you are. But…are you sure that you want to find a job and then turn over your paychecks to your mother?”

“What other choice do I have? Diego needs his inhaler.” She then shook her head and used the mousepad on the laptop to connect to the building’s wi-fi.

“What does your mom think about this?” She questioned.

Isabelle shrugged again. “She don’t know I heard her. Or that I’m lookin’ for a job.”

Tinley had a feeling that was probably the case. “Do you think you should talk to her about it?”

“Nope.” Her brows drew together as she tried to load the internet and was told there was no connection. “What the hell? It says I’m online.” She closed the pages and then tried again, sighing loudly. “This stupid ass computer.”

Tinley reached for it. “Let me look at it. Sometimes there’s a page you need where you agree to the terms of the wi-fi you’re using before it’ll work.”

Isabelle slid it to her then slouched in the seat. “Have at it.” She folded her arms across her chest and watched the blonde.

After a few minutes, when Tinley still hadn’t determined what the problem was, she cast her eyes toward the brunette and the annoyed expression that was on her face. “Okay, here, use my phone while you wait. You can look up different companies, and once I get you online, we can email the information you find to your email.” She lifted her iPhone and unlocked the screen, then passed it to her.

“Thanks.” The teen sat up and accepted the phone, bringing up the safari browser to begin her search.

They were quiet as each worked on their own task. Tinley rebooted the laptop, then brought up the wi-fi options and forgot the network, then had the computer attempt it again. If this didn’t work, she would turn on her personal hotspot and let Isabelle use it to connect her computer to wi-fi.

“You find anything yet?” She questioned as she tried once more to load a page on the internet browser.

“Eh, they need a dishwasher at the diner down the street from Diego’s school. But who the hell wants to wash dishes? I do that enough at home.” Isabelle made a face then blinked as the phone in her hand gave a buzz and the screen swapped from the page that she was on to see that Tinley was receiving a phone call. “Oh, someone is calling you.”

Tinley’s eyes shifted toward her. “What? Who?”

Isabelle made the motion to hand the blonde her phone, but the name on the screen and the photo that showed, made her stop. She blinked and stared at it, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open a bit. “Uh, Alex McLean,” she spoke slowly as the phone continued to buzz in her hand. Tinley must have put it on silent so they wouldn’t be disturbed during their session.

Tinley felt a tickle work its way from her stomach to her chest but managed to play it cool. Truth be told, she wanted to snatch the phone from the girl’s hand and answer it. She hadn’t spoken to him since Sunday, and it was strange how she was missing him. Strange how she hadn’t realized she did until Isabelle said his name. “Oh, just send it to voicemail,” she directed. As badly as she wanted to talk to him, it would have to wait until after she was through here.

But Isabelle didn’t move. Instead, she gaped at the phone then jerked her eyes to meet Tinley’s. “ _You_ know AJ McLean?”

That made her blink in surprise and confusion. “Wait…you know AJ?” How the heck did some 14-year-old in nearly the inner-city of Los Angeles know Alex?

The brunette made a sound in her throat. “Uh, yeah, me and about a billion other people.” She continued to stare at Tinley. “How do _you_ know him? How do you _know_ him? I mean…is it _really_ him? _The_ AJ McLean?”

“Um…” What was this girl talking about? Her eyes shifted to the phone that gave one last buzz, then fell silent. “What do you mean?”

Isabelle set the phone back on the table. “I mean…was that really AJ McLean? Backstreet Boy. Sexy as hell. Tattoos. Those amazing eyes of his. The way his voice gives you chills. The way he just…” she trailed off then giggled. “Anyway, was that him? Do you know him?”

This was the most animated that she had ever seen the teen, and she wished she was able to dwell on that, but she was confused and trying to piece this together in her head. “Um…I have no idea what you’re talking about. I mean…yeah, he has tattoos and gorgeous eyes…but um…Backstreet Boy?”

The look Isabelle sent her was so deadpan. “Seriously?” She lifted the phone and tapped away at the screen. “Here, is this him?”

Tinley took the phone she thrust at her and let her eyes take in the numerous photos of Alex that were in the google image search results for ‘AJ McLean’. Her eyes stretched, and she brought the phone closer, using her thumb to scroll the screen some and see the many, many, _many_ images of him that ranged from out and about to various photoshoots, to pictures of him on stage performing. “What the hell….”

“Wow, you…you didn’t know who he is?”

“I…did not,” was her reply. She scrolled along feeling like she’d just been bowled over by this news and really wasn’t sure how to react or what to think.

“Oh, well…yeah, he’s a Backstreet Boy.” She stopped and watched the blonde. “Have you ever heard of them?”

Tinley shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t know.” She quickly thrust the phone back toward the younger girl, needing to get his pictures out of her face. “Here, finish your job thingie. I’m going to take your computer over to Ms. Holmes and see if she can figure out the problem.”

“Sure.” Isabelle accepted the phone and saved the page with the AJ photos, loading the job search one in a new tab.

With a sigh, Tinley rose to her feet and lifted the computer. She didn’t know if Marissa would even know what to do with the laptop, but the blonde had needed to step away for a minute and collect herself and her thoughts.

So, Alex-AJ-whoever was a celebrity. A Backstreet Boy. A performer that garnered thousands of screaming fans at the shows-concerts. What the hell? Had she stepped into an alternate dimension when she’d entered the community center? What was going on here? Why would he have _not_ told her this? Did he _not_ want her to know? Was she stupid for _not_ recognizing him? Did he think she already knew and maybe just didn’t want to bring it up? Was he hiding it? Was he so used to people knowing who he was that he just didn’t think she might not? Those thoughts swirled so fast through her brain that she felt a little dizzy.

What was happening to her life?

The questions plagued her as Ms. Holmes attempted to fix the computer but was as unsuccessful as Tinley had been, and she returned to the table, not feeling any better. She set it on the table and sighed some, sliding back into her seat. “Maybe it’s their wi-fi. Do you want me to connect you to the hotspot on my phone?”

Isabelle shook her head and waved a hand at the computer. “Oh, I’ll worry about that later. I’d rather talk about AJ.” And she smirked at the blonde. “You _have_ to tell me how you know him? I hope you don’t mind, but I peeked at the photo you have saved for his picture when he calls, and yes, that’s _definitely_ him.”

“Oh my god, you really want to talk about him?” He was the last person she wanted to be thinking about, even though she hadn’t stopped since Isabelle had informed her of just who he was.

“Yes! Tell me everything!” The teen leaned forward a bit in the chair and watched her with an excited look in her eyes.

Tinley made a sound of protest in her throat. “You would rather discuss some random celebrity than find yourself a job?”

“He’s not a random celebrity if he’s programmed _in_ your phone as Alex and not AJ. That’s like…his personal name and not the name he uses for his celebrity status.” She giggled softly. “So, how do you know him? Is he your boyfriend? Just a friend? Ooh, are you related to each other? Can I meet him? Oh my god, I would die. Just die. Right here, right now, if you said I could meet him. What’s he like? Is he as kind and sweet as he is when he meets fans? Ooh!” She sat up straight. “You should call him! Call him and invite him here. Oh yes, please, Tinley. Pleeease call him. If he can’t come here, can I at least talk to him on the phone??”

The questions tumbled from Isabelle’s mouth faster than Tinley could respond to them or even process them in her head. She stared at the young brunette then held her hands up. “Okay, okay, take a breath, Issy, please. Just…stop for a minute. I can’t even keep up with you, right now.”

The teen clamped her mouth shut then giggled low. “Sorry, that’s just…it’s so exciting, Tinley. How do you know him? I’ve never known anyone who’s known a celebrity before.”

“I…well, I didn’t know he’s a celebrity,” she responded, wondering why she was discussing this with this girl. “I mean, we’ve only known each other a few weeks, so…maybe he just….” She shrugged because her brain was still tripping, trying to figure out why he hadn’t said anything about it. “I don’t know,” she finally admitted with a sigh. “I have no idea what’s going on or why…he didn’t tell me.”

Isabelle’s lips pressed together a moment. “Maybe he thought you knew.”

“Maybe.” Ugh, maybe she was just stupid for not knowing. “I should have known, right?”

The brunette’s slender shoulders shrugged. “Um, well, not if you don’t know who they are.” She lifted the phone and typed into it, then turned it so Tinley could see. “Do you recognize these guys?”

Her light eyes scanned over the picture there. She knew Alex, but the other four men, she had no idea. “No,” her head shook as she responded.

“Hm, then you just don’t know who they are.” Isabelle shrugged again and pointed at each photo as she spoke their names, “That’s Kevin, Howie, Nick, and Brian. And of course, AJ.”

“And they’re Backstreet Boys?”

“Yes. Hmm, maybe you’ll recognize some of their songs. Can I open YouTube?”

Tinley nodded and watched as the girl maneuvered her way around the phone with ease and soon had a video loaded.

“Okay,” Isabelle spoke as she slipped her chair closer and held the phone between them so that they could both watch. “This is the biggest song they’re known for; _I Want it That Way_. I think anyone who hears it knows it…even if you don’t know who sang it or what the members look like.”

“Okay,” she leaned in and waited as the teen pushed the play button, and the music started. The video faded in from black to show five men strolling along before cutting to them climbing the steps to an airplane, and then to them standing before the airplane singing. The melody was familiar, and she watched with interest, recognizing Alex.

Next to her, Isabelle had excited eyes and was singing along with the group softly. When it hit the chorus, she lifted her eyes to Tinley. “You know it?”

Oh my god, she did know this song. Not well enough to sing along, but it was very popular in karaoke, and she’d done that enough times to have heard it. “I know this one,” she met Isabelle’s eyes. “Oh my god, how…how did I _not_ know?”

“Well, if you aren’t familiar with them or their music, and he’s not…singing and performing around you, then, how could you?” She shrugged and turned her attention back to the video.

She felt so stupid and duped and wondered if it was some sick game he played. As the video continued and Tinley watched it, a weird feeling crept into her chest. She felt like she had been getting to know Alex-AJ-whoever was, but maybe she didn’t know him at all. She could admit that he had a fantastic voice, and his dance moves and the sexy vibe he gave off made her cheeks flush, but he should have told her. If she didn’t act like she had any idea, then he should have said something. If even to at least save her the embarrassment of learning about it from a 14-year-old.

Once the song ended, Isabelle played another one, declaring it was their first big hit in the States, and while some of the chorus sounded a bit familiar (maybe), she didn’t recognize it or the title; _Quit Playing Games (With My Heart)_. Finally, the teen loaded one titled _Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)_ , and Tinley watched the group enter a haunted house and then appear dressed as various monsters and sing. It wasn’t until the chorus that she knew she had heard it somewhere before, maybe on tv or on a passing radio station or something. She didn’t know the lyrics, but the music and the chorus were familiar enough.

“Those are the ones that people who aren’t fans will still recognize,” Isabelle commented as the video ended and she closed out of YouTube. She lifted her eyes back to the blonde. “You really thought he was just some regular guy?”

Tinley shrugged. “I guess I did. We haven’t known each other that long, so it’s still somewhat new.”

The brunette nodded at that. “How did you meet him?”

“At a park. My nephew hit him with a whiffle ball.”

Isabelle’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow. So…are you dating?”

She opened her mouth to respond, then stopped because she didn’t know _what_ they were. They’d agreed on no labels and had just been taking their time getting to know one another (heh, if she was even getting to know him) and opening up to understand each other better. But how could she understand him or come to know him… _all of him,_ if he hid this from her?

“I’m not sure what we are,” she finally responded with, then she shook her head and accepted her phone back from Isabelle. “Can we talk about something else? _Anything_ else?” She needed to get this man out of her head until she knew how she would handle the situation.

Isabelle eyed her for a moment. “Only if you let me meet him some time. I mean…as long as him not telling you about this doesn’t break you guys up.”

“I can’t make that promise, Issy. I have _no_ idea how he is with that kind of stuff.”

Though she didn’t like that response, she finally nodded her head and relented. “Okay. Back to the job search then?”

Tinley was already pushing the laptop in front of her. “Yup, and we’re using my hotspot.”

The brunette made a face but didn’t protest, and soon they were scouring the internet and sorting through job postings to find the right one for the teen.

~*~*~*~*~

“What are you doing out here?”

AJ looked up from his phone to find Meghan slipping out the patio doors and sliding them shut behind her. He hadn’t been expecting her, but he should have known after their studio session that she would want to come over and probably stay the night. He wasn’t in the mood for that, though. He was too restless and on edge and had the strongest urge to be with Tinley. To see Tinley. To drive to her house and see if she’s home or wait on her porch for her to arrive. She hadn’t answered her phone, so he didn’t know where she was or what she was doing, just that they needed to talk.

He needed to tell her who he was and what he did, and why he hadn’t said anything before now. Howie’s words and his advice wouldn’t leave him alone all day, not even while he was sitting with Wes at the soundboard while Meghan sang her heart out and they recorded the track. He had tried not to be distracted, but his thoughts just replayed their conversation over and over, and now all he wanted to do was find his goddess and lay it all out there.

Well, not _all_ of it because he wasn’t going to mention Meghan, yet. He still had no idea what to do about her. The thought of telling her to go to her own place tonight was strong, especially when he didn’t even want to be at his home. But the words didn’t come, and instead, he tapped the phone against the palm of his hand and shrugged his shoulders. “Just enjoying the view.” His head nodded toward the mountains in the distance, and he leaned back in the seat. “What are you doing here?”

That arched one of her thin, manicured eyebrows. “I need a reason to come over and visit my man?” She slipped into the spot next to him on the loveseat.

“Well, no…” AJ shook his head some, “usually, you call or text me first.”

“I’m tired of having to do that.” She shrugged. “You should be able to handle your girlfriend coming unannounced to your home. And if you can’t…then maybe we need to talk about that.”

The tone of her voice told him she was looking for a fight. He did not have it in him tonight. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Meghan sighed at that. “Well, how ‘bout you tell me why you were so weird at the studio today?”

“What?” He turned his head to meet her eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You and your weird behavior. First of all, you looked like you would rather be anywhere else. Second, you kept missing the cues that Wes was giving you, and third,” she ticked the items off on her fingers, “you spaced out and didn’t even realize I had finished singing until a full minute or two later.” Her eyes narrowed just slightly. “So, what’s up? Are you trying to sabotage my career? My time with Wes?”

AJ blinked then shook his head. “Oh god, no, Meghan, I would never do that to you. I know how important your music is and how big a deal working with Wes is. I just…” he sighed and rubbed his forehead, not having the damnest idea what he was going to tell her, “I guess it was an off day.”

“AJ McLean doesn’t have _off_ days.” Her eyes narrowed more.

“Sometimes, he does.”

“Are you mad at me?” She went from narrowed eyes to a pout in the blink of an eye.

He frowned in confusion, then shook his head. “Of course not. You were amazing today, babe. Wes couldn’t stop talking about what a hit he thinks your song is going to be.”

“Really? How would you know? Your body may have been there, but your head certainly wasn’t.” She reached and smoothed her hand over his leg. “Did something happen at your meeting yesterday? Did you boys get into a fight? Is there something _I_ can do to make it better for you?”

The sultry tone to her voice made his stomach twist. Not again. Not tonight. Sleeping with Meghan was literally the last thing that he wanted to be doing. “Um, I think I may just crash; I’m wiped. Two long and full days writing, and recording can really wear me out.”

“Aw, that’s no fun.” She pouted as she slipped right against his side and ducked her head, kissing the side of his neck softly. “I was hoping that we could…play.” Her hand inched higher up his leg and dipped toward his crotch.

AJ felt his muscles twitch, and his breath catch. “Babe, I’m exhausted.” His hand reached and rested over hers so she couldn’t move it.

Meghan lifted her head and pouted at that. “You’re so tired lately.” Her eyes watched his. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

The look she was sending him made his stomach curl. Was she onto him? There was something in those light brown eyes that licked up a suspicion that she knew. But, how could she? He was just paranoid and ridiculous, and she was her usual bitchy self if she didn’t get her way. And since he wasn’t in the mood to fight with her…. He trailed off in his thoughts, then gathered his strength and moved his hand up and into her hair, yanking her head to his and kissing her hard. He’d just fuck her to shut her up and prove there was nothing else going on, and hopefully, it would satisfy her enough for a few days.

Meghan responded well to the kiss and soon was straddling his lap, her hands tugging the shirt he had on up and over his head. She yanked his undershirt off as well and then separated their mouths long enough to lift her top off. Then her hands were holding his head, and she was kissing him with a power he hadn’t felt before.

But he didn’t stop to think about it. Instead, his hands worked to undress her the rest of the way, and then she slipped naked from his lap and tugged his belt open, sliding his jeans and underwear down with a lift of his hips. When they were both nude, Meghan wasted no time taking him into her mouth, her hands smoothing down to his scrotum to tease and stroke.

She licked and sucked and swirled her tongue until his dick responded, and she had him hard and ready to go. But she didn’t let up yet. Instead, she sucked until her cheeks caved in and he was hitting the back of her throat, and his chest was heaving, and his eyelids were fluttering. When she had him right where she wanted him, and he was in that desperate need for relief, she nibbled and nipped her way over his abs, up his chest, and straddled him once more.

The way he felt when she pressed herself down on him, and he pushed into her body made her groan his name. “Yesss,” she hissed as she wiggled herself as far down as she could get, enjoying the way he was twitching deep inside and pressing against her cervix. “You feel that, baby?” She panted softly, holding to the sides of his neck and grinding herself so hard down on him that it made her eyes sting. “Holy fuck, AJ, you’re so fucking deep.”

“Shit,” he grunted when his toes curled. This woman always knew how to ride his dick and make him want more with her. He wasn’t lying when he said she was one of the best he’d ever had.

“Oh yeah, I know you like that.” She smirked, then she planted her feet and lifted her body, dropping it back down and bouncing her breasts in his face. The way he shivered and the sounds he was making made her do it again and again, and when she recognized the familiar signs that he was getting very close to his release, she slowed her movements. It made him groan in protest, but she didn’t give in. Instead, she kissed and nibbled his neck, his shoulders, up to his ear, just letting her body move hard but slow on him until he was trembling.

“S’good, AJ,” she moaned into his ear, guiding his head down to her breasts and arching them to his face. “That’s right, baby,” she cooed, tugging his hands from her hips and planting them on her breasts. He responded the way she wanted, and she voiced her pleasures, trying to keep herself moving in ways that not only prolonged his climax but would drive him fucking nuts.

She knew she was teasing the caged beast within him. She knew that it was straining at its leash and snarling, growling, drooling with anticipation and the desire to break free and claim her the way she wanted. He was hers, not anyone else’s, and she needed to make sure he remembered this. So, she teased and worked him until just a thread held that leash, and then she dipped her head and whispered into his ear what she wanted him to do to her.

A growl erupted from his throat at her words, and he had her up and off him before she could open her eyes. He spun her, so her back was to him and then forced her onto the loveseat on her knees, spreading her thighs and not wasting any time in connecting their bodies again.

He fucked her hard, deep, fast, making her eyes roll, and his name spill from her lips. His hands smacked and squeezed her ass, then gripped her hips because he was forcing her body into the loveseat. He made her squeal and shriek, and he growled her name when one hand wound into her hair and yanked her head back.

She was his bitch, and he claimed her the way she knew he would. Until she saw stars and came so hard, she thought she might come right out of her skin. She felt him shout and explode behind her, then pin her to the back of the loveseat until he had worked himself through the release that had burned through his chest and left him panting and winded. Then he pulled away and collapsed beside her, twitching and trying to come back to himself.

The guilt that met him once the blood returned to his brain, and not his dick, made his insides twist. Why the fuck did he keep doing this? Why was he such a fuck up? It made him groan inwardly, and he covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t keep doing this. The thought of Meghan touching him like she had, controlling him as she had, and then the way he’d lost his damn mind and just fucked her senseless rose bile into his mouth. He needed to wash her off him; her scent, her touch, her memory. Get it all away. Now. Before he vomited.

“I need a shower,” he announced, pushing to his feet and heading naked across the patio for the doors.

Meghan watched him go with a lifted eyebrow. Since when did he run off to shower so quickly after sex? He never used to do that, not until recently. It made her frown, and she sat up, reaching for her clothes. His behavior had been very odd in the last couple of weeks. She wasn’t a stupid woman, she’d noticed it. She saw the vacancy in his eyes when he looked at her. She saw the distractions and weirdness like he had displayed at the studio today, his evasiveness with where he was or where he was going if she questioned him.

She knew he slept with other women. She knew that he’d pick up some whore at a nightclub or take a fan to bed if he was on the road. She knew he had never been faithful, but she also knew these women didn’t mean anything to him. They were nameless, just a warm body he could use to get himself off with. He never got their number or went back for seconds. _She_ was the _only one_ that got that kind of attention from him.

She was also the one that reaped the benefits he would bestow on her after it happened. And she deserved the gifts, the trips, the things he would buy her or pay for, like the costs he was putting into her album. He was the one that cheated. Not her. She’d learned to turn a blind eye and come to the realization that he didn’t want to be with any of the whores, and as long as she didn’t have to see them or hear about it, then she had learned not to care about whatever he was doing.

Until now.

Until this strange behavior that was setting off alarm bells in her head, like the name he’d muttered in his sleep the other night. Tinley. It was a strange name, and she had believed him when he gave the excuse it was probably just a jumbled word. But then she’d looked it up and learned that it was indeed a female name. Which could mean nothing; people said weird and random shit in their sleep all the time. She’d had enough sex dreams that didn’t star her boyfriend, so she got it. But the inflection in his voice when he’d said it had left her uneasy. Add to the fact that he just wasn’t being himself, and her woman’s intuition was telling her that something going on that he wasn’t forthcoming about.

Which is why she’d hinted that she was going to start coming over unannounced. If he knew she might show up out of the blue, then he’d be less inclined to bring the women over and fuck them in his house. If he needed a dirty fuck that badly, then he could do it in the bathroom of a club or find himself some damn seedy hotel room. These random hookups at his place were going to come to an end.

But was it really the random hookups that had her worried? No, there was something else. That scared her because if it wasn’t just a dirty fuck, then it was more. And if it was more, then that meant feelings were involved. And if feelings were involved, then he saw this woman on the regular, which was against everything he ever portrayed himself as. And if _that_ was the case, then that meant things might change. And they might not change in a direction that was beneficial for her.

If that happened, then what would be the future of her album? Where would that leave him as an investor and partner in this? He’d done more than pay for studio time and convince Wes Bentley to give her a chance. She’d lose his help, she’d lose his attention, she’d lose his money, and she’d lose him. And well, that was just not something she was okay with.

The thought that he might have changed his mind about them, the idea that there might be another woman, sent her searching the seats and the ground around the furniture once she was dressed. He’d had his phone in his hands when she had first joined him, and he hadn’t taken it inside with him. Which meant ….

She found it on the floor next to a potted plant.

It didn’t take her long to unlock it because she knew the code, and then she loaded his contacts and skimmed her eyes along the list as her thumb scrolled the page. She checked the T’s first because something was whispering in her ear that there was indeed another woman and that her name was Tinley, but she didn’t see anything. As she was scrolling back up the list, she realized iPhones listed the contacts alphabetically by last name. She didn’t know this Tinley’s last name, and AJ had hundreds of people programmed into his phone. There’s no way she could sort through them all.

With a glance toward the house, Meghan drew her bottom lip into her mouth and held it between her teeth. Her eyes deemed that her boyfriend wouldn’t appear anytime soon, and she had a few minutes. Not enough to search every contact, and she didn’t want to do that, but enough time to check his text messages.

She loaded the app, and instead of scrolling the page to check every message, she typed Tinley into the search bar, thinking she could have done that with the contacts just as easily, then felt the whoosh of air escape her lungs when it brought up the name. Messages, a conversation with whoever this Tinley was. She was right; there _was_ another woman. Some bitch that had wrapped herself around his brain, and probably his dick. Some whore that, for whatever reason, he felt the need to have an affair with.

Meghan loaded the conversation and read what had been sent back and forth between them. Silly emojis and gifs that she responded to with laughter. Words declaring that he missed her, that he couldn’t wait to see her, that he enjoyed their time together, that she was on his mind. And though she wasn’t reciprocating those with the same responses, she most certainly was encouraging it with her own sweet words and telling him what fun they had or thanking him for a nice night.

This was not a dirty fuck. This was a full-blown affair with emotions and feelings and all the shit that went into a relationship. What the fuck?! Who _was_ her boyfriend? Since when did he let himself get close to someone? He was telling Tinley shit that he had never even said to her. This was insane!

It made her furious. There was no way she would lose AJ to some whore that was okay with carrying on an affair. He had a girlfriend; for two damn years, they’d been together. She wasn’t some sidepiece like this bitch was. She was the real deal, and she was not about to let him go. Tinley may be weaseling her way into his heart, because it sure as shit looked like it, but there’s no fucking way she was going to weasel her way into his bed.

She needed to find this chick and make it perfectly clear that AJ was taken. And was going to stay taken, and she was going to have to set her sights on someone else. Did she need to call her? Maybe send her a text? No, she wanted a face to face, and as she got toward the beginning of their conversation, she smirked at the opportunity that presented itself.

Bingo.

An address, _her_ address. She’d sent it and told him to pick her up at her place and call if he needed directions.

Quickly, Meghan lifted her own phone, an Android, and snapped a photo of the messages. She found a few that she felt like she might need to hang onto and took a few more shots. Finally, she tucked her phone away, exited the message thread and the app, then returned AJ’s to the floor next to the planter; he’d be none the wiser to her snooping.

Standing on her feet, she ran her fingers through her chin-length hair and smoothed it out some. Tonight, she was staying right here; keep him busy and occupied, and his attention _away_ from the bitch. He’d have no chance to text her or call her or see her. Maybe she’d even get him worked up again and let him fuck her and record it, so she had proof that he wasn’t Tinley’s.

And then tomorrow…she was going to pay this bitch a visit.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Nick made it to _Local Kitchen + Wine Bar_ five minutes before their agreed time of 8pm. He was dressed slightly casual in some tailored jeans in a deep blue color, but no rips in them; just some distressed lines around the pockets and behind the knees. He wore a slim-fit, short-sleeved linen top with a few buttons at the neck with the top two open and the sides parted in a solid white color. It set off his golden tan perfectly, and with his hair styled just a bit mussy and his crisp blue eyes, he looked ever so handsome.

He knew it, too. He’d done his research on the restaurant so he would know how to dress, and he’d discovered that it was casual dining that paired seasonal plates and handcrafted Neapolitan style pizza with exceptional wines and small-batch cocktails. The menu took a modern approach to fresh, locally sourced ingredients, and the wood-burning pizza oven was the main focal point at the convivial bar.

There was a sit-down menu and a rounded-out wine list, and once he opened the door and stepped into the establishment, he noticed the interior was light and airy with an intimate outdoor porch and two big, long bars. One was in front of the sky-high wine rack, and the other was before that blazing pizza oven. There were tables with bench seating and chairs, some bar height tables with tan tabletops and black legs and stools, as well as cool gray brick walls and wooden beams in a rich brown color that ran across the ceiling and met matching posts that went to the floor.

It was a very relaxing atmosphere, and his eyes scanned the area, but he didn’t see Quinn yet. He let the hostess that greeted him know he was waiting on someone, then took a seat at the bar, having a perfect view of the entrance to spot her when she came in.

Nick had been pleasantly surprised when she had agreed to meet him. He knew he’d slightly tricked her, but she was so smart that she had to know he had. But he still applauded his smoothness and would take this dinner with her; that was not a date; she had made it very clear. But any time spent with her was better than without. He just wanted to be around her, see her twinkling eyes, hear that melodious laugh, watch her beautiful face when she smiled his way.

He would wear her down. She had reservations about him, and he understood that. It wasn’t easy to date a celebrity, especially one of his caliber. He’d had girlfriends before; he’d seen what they’d gone through and dealt with. He’d heard the things the fans or the media would say or do. So, he didn’t blame her for wanting to tuck her tail and stay away from him. Far, far away. But he was going to prove to her that sure, there may be challenges, but he was worth it.

Which told him what he really didn’t want to admit; he wanted Quinn for more than a date or someone to take to bed. Nick hadn’t thought he wanted a girlfriend or that he wanted to jump into another relationship so soon after his last, but something about that woman made him throw all rational thoughts out the window and just dive into how she made him feel.

The bartender greeted Nick and asked what he was drinking, but Nick begged him off until his party arrived. He thanked the gentleman then glanced to the doorway again before checking the time on his phone. It was 8:02. She was two minutes late, which was no big deal, but the idea that maybe she had changed her mind worried him, and he hoped that he wasn’t going to be stood up.

Another couple of minutes passed, and just as Nick was checking his phone for a missed call or text from her, it buzzed, and his sister’s name and photo flashed on the screen. Angel. He hadn’t been expecting her call; in fact, he hadn’t talked to her in a couple of weeks. She had been out of the country for a while on a modeling shoot, and he had no idea when she’d returned or if she was even back in California yet.

Once more, glancing toward the door, he swiped to accept the call and lifted it to his ear. “Hey,” he greeted his youngest sister.

Angel was one in a pair of twins, the other being Aaron. And she had only been living fully in the LA area since May. She was 18, and as soon as she’d graduated from the Florida high school she had attended, she’d given a big happy goodbye to the Sunshine State and put down roots in the Golden State. Nick knew it was because she wanted away from the stress and drama that his family never seemed short in and to be near the one person in her life that seemed as stable as she was; him.

Aaron also lived out in the City of Angels, but he was definitely not a stable and responsible adult. Nick wasn’t sure how close the twins were anymore; as kids, they used to be inseparable, but he did know that Angel disapproved of how the youngest Carter brother lived his life. Not that Nick had any control over it; he’d tried to offer Aaron advice or suggestions, but the kid was young and just wanted to party and have a good time. He’d grow up eventually, Nick always told himself. Or hoped that would happen. He himself had grown up in a very similar situation and look at his life now. Aaron would get there one day.

“Oh my god, Nick,” his sister’s teary voice flowed over the line, and it immediately sent a spike of worry shooting into his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Were the first words out of his mouth, his back stiffening as he sat straight on the stool.

“I…was…and…and there was…and then…then…” she tried to speak, but she sounded close to hyperventilating, and more tears filled her voice.

He was off the stool in the blink of an eye. “Where are you? Are you safe?”

Angel sniffed and cleared her throat some. “I need you.”

The words tumbled over the line into his ears, and he didn’t even hesitate. “I’m on my way,” he spoke as he strode for the door. “Where are you, Angel-face?” He questioned, using the nickname she’d been given as a small girl by their maternal grandfather.

Her voice was still thick with tears and strained, but she gave him a road name and finally admitted that there’d been an accident. That stilled his heart, and his feet came to a stop just outside the door of the restaurant. “What? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you call the police?”

“Ye-yeah, someone…someone did,” Angel responded. “I…think I’m okay, but I’m so scared.”

“Okay, just…stay there,” he instructed, his heart pounding and his pulse racing. “If paramedics show up before I get there, let them look you over. I am on my way.” She agreed, and he ended the call, returning the phone to his pocket.

Holy fuck! He needed to get his Escalade and then get to her. She’d sounded so upset, and he had worry and panic and fear coursing through his veins. It took him less than a second to slip the car keys from his pocket, and he turned abruptly, nearly colliding with a body before he jerked back in surprise.

“I’m so sorry,” Nick apologized as the person he’d nearly run over yanked themselves away to keep from being knocked down. Gorgeous brown hair and shimmery coppery eyes met his, and he blinked. “Quinn?”

Quinn brushed some hair from her face and pressed a hand to her chest. “Yes, it’s me. Damn, I wasn’t expecting you to turn like you were trying to run away. I was just approaching to greet you.” She shifted the black clutch in her hand. “I’m so sorry I’m late. I was held up with a client, and then, even though I don’t live that far away, the traffic was not that cooperative, and…” she trailed off though when she took in the worry on his face, the tenseness in his jaw, the way his eyes were darting nearly every which way. “Are you okay?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I…I have to go. I’m so sorry. I really wanted to see you again, but…I just…I got a phone call from my sister, and there was an accident, and I have to get to her.”

Those shimmery eyes widened. “Oh, no. Is she okay?”

Nick drew up his shoulders. “I don’t know. She sounded so upset on the phone. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Okay, I’ll come with you,” she spoke, making the split-second decision without any difficulty. There’s no telling what he might find, and someone might need to be there for him. She may not want to be his girlfriend, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be a friend.

Nick’s eyes widened slightly at that. “Yo-you will?”

“Yes.” She glanced her eyes around at the street. “Where did you park?”

“Um, just around the corner.” He motioned in the direction of his SUV.

Quinn shifted the clutch in her hand. “Well, let’s go then.”

“Right, okay.” Nick fell in step with her, his eyes taking a moment to look her over and appreciate how good she looked in the light blue skinny jeans that had holes at the knees, the pale pink top that was off the shoulder but had two thin straps in a halter style that ran up and encircled the neck. Her feet were tucked into matching pink heels that were open-toed and displayed her French manicured toenails. Her hair was down and loose and flowy, and if he hadn’t been so worried about his sister, then he would be very tempted to reach over and touch it with his fingers. He’d lift it and let it fall back down into place, then lean in his head into all the hair and inhale her scent. He bet she smelled like sweet flowers or maybe even coconuts and something tropical.

It didn’t take them long to get to his SUV, and despite the rush that he was in, Nick pulled open the passenger door for her. She paused long enough to ask if he was okay to drive and then slipped into the vehicle once he ensured her that he was. Shutting her door, he jogged around and was up in the vehicle next to her, starting the Escalade, and pulling from the curb when the traffic was clear.

“So, where are we going?” Quinn questioned. “And do you know how to get there?”

“I know the area.” He reached for the display screen in the vehicle and soon had the GPS taking them to the street that Angel had given him.

Quinn recognized the area but wasn’t particularly familiar with it. “You talked to your sister, right? It wasn’t someone calling for her?”

Nick nodded. “Right, she called me; said there was an accident, but I didn’t get any details. She said she needed me, and she just…sounded so upset.” He winced at that and felt his stomach roll at the thought of what he might find.

“Okay, well, you spoke with her, so that’s a good thing,” Quinn encouraged.

“Right.” His head nodded in agreement with her words, and his fingers flexed on the steering wheel. “She’s going to be fine. She’s just fine,” he said softly, more for his benefit, and hoping beyond hope that was the truth.

Quinn wanted to reach over and squeeze his arm or hold his hand or do something to give him some comfort. He looked so tense and on edge and worried, and it was making her own stomach twist. Hopefully, his sister would be okay because she didn’t want him to deal with the aftermath that came if she wasn’t.

With a soft sigh, she clasped her hands together and turned her attention out the window, watching the scenery pass by as Nick steered them along the highway in the direction the GPS directed.

It didn’t take much longer before he turned onto the road and felt the breath escape his body at the sight of the red and blue lights ahead of them. Slowing his vehicle, he pulled over to the side of the road when he reached the activity and came to a stop behind a police cruiser. Ahead about 50 feet, he spotted a paramedic rescue truck, but no sign of his sister or her Audi S4 in turbo blue.

“This is it,” he spoke to Quinn as he released his buckle and glanced his eyes her way.

She nodded her head some. “Right. Okay, let’s go find your sister.” She undid her own seatbelt. “What’s her name again?”

“Angel,” Nick replied as he climbed from the Escalade and met Quinn at the front. He led her around the police cruiser and through a group of people that consisted of some officers and a few civilians they were talking to. Maybe witnesses or others involved in the accident. But he didn’t see any sign of Angel.

As he searched the area, he was growing increasingly more alarmed and a bit panicked. Where was she? Where was her…. His thoughts trailed off when he rounded the medic truck and spotted the turbo blue Audi. It was off the road, and the nose of the car tipped downward into the ditch she’d slammed into. The hood was crumpled, and one of the rear tires was in the air with the angle of the vehicle and the slope of the embankment.

“Holy shit,” he breathed out, finding himself stepping into the grass and toward the Audi. How the hell had she ended up off the road into a ditch? And, where was she? He was turning to return to the flurry of activity when an older gentleman wearing a police uniform and a nametag that read Ofc. Combs stepped before him.

“Can I help ya, son?” He questioned, taking in Nick’s appearance. His dark eyes darted to Quinn then returned to Nick.

“Uh, yes,” Nick motioned toward the Audi, “that’s my sister’s car. Do you have any idea where she might be?”

The officer’s brows lifted slightly. “I do. Come with me.” He turned and started across the grass to the roadway and right to the medic truck. He rapped on the rear door, then stepped back when the door swung out, and a young man’s face appeared. He had short buzzed light brown hair and a tanned complexion with friendly green eyes.

“This kid says he’s her brother.” He thumbed toward where Nick was standing with Quinn beside him.

The medic nodded, then pushed the door open more, and the officer moved to the side. “Come in,” he motioned Nick to follow, then stepped back into the truck.

Nick glanced to Quinn, who waved him to go, then he moved to the back and climbed up into the truck. Relief flowed through him as his eyes landed on his sister. She was seated on a metal bench that ran the length of one side of the truck with a thick navy-blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. One arm was exposed, and the medic was taking her blood pressure. She had a small bandage on her forehead above her left eye, and he sucked in a breath at how small and scared she looked.

When he slipped into the truck, her eyes lifted, and her dark ones met his light eyes. Immediately, tears sprang to them, and she sat up a bit straighter. “Hey,” he spoke softly, crossing to where she was seated and taking the spot next to her. “Are you okay?” His eyes darted to the medic. “Is she alright?”

Angel sniffed and wiped at her face with her free hand. “I think so,” was her response. She lowered her hand and reached for his, squeezing it tightly and holding to it. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Her lower lip trembled, and fresh tears filled her eyes.

“Oh, hey, hey, don’t start crying just because I showed up.” His hand reached, and he brushed his thumb below her eyes. “You’re tougher than that, Angel-face.”

“S-sorry,” she apologized with a soft laugh. She sniffed again, then looked as the medic removed the bp cuff. “I’m okay?”

He nodded. “Other than that small cut on your forehead, you’re perfect.” He offered her a reassuring smile. “I don’t think there’s any need to take you to the hospital. You’re just more shook up than anything. But it’s up to you if you want to take a ride or not.” He shrugged. “Or your brother could take you if you preferred that.”

Nick lifted a brow and turned his eyes back to his sister. “Do you want me to take you?”

“No,” was her response. She adjusted the blanket around her, then brushed her long dark locks from her face. Her hair was mussed, and not the usual slight wave or sleek style she’d wear it in. “I feel okay. Just…upset about what happened.”

“Of course, that’s to be expected.” He turned his head to watch the medic cleaning up the equipment. “You really think she’s okay?”

His friendly eyes met Nick’s, and he nodded. “Her vitals are all good, and she’s showing no signs or symptoms of a concussion. She’ll be sore tomorrow, and you can expect some bruising around the seatbelt area on the chest and shoulder, but I don’t see anything that needs emergency care.” He tilted his head, then removed his gloves and tossed them into a small trashcan off to the side. “You could make an appointment with her primary care doctor in the next day, or two, if you feel she needs to be seen, but it’s not an ER situation.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Nick nodded his head. “We’ll probably do that. Thank you.”

The medic flashed a smile. “You’re welcome.” He tucked one last item away. “I need to go update the reporting officers. You’re welcome to stay here until we have to roll out.”

They thanked him, and he slipped out the doors, leaving them open a crack.

With a sigh, Angel leaned her head onto his shoulder. “Thank you, Nick. I was so scared; I didn’t know what to do.”

He gently pressed his lips to the top of her head and squeezed her hand. “What happened?”

Lifting her head at his question, she brushed the hair from her face and pulled it around her opposite shoulder. “I…was driving along…and this small white dog runs right into the road in front of me. I didn’t want to hit it, Nick,” her voice wavered. “It was an instinct to slam on the brakes. The car went into a skid and spun off the road, into the ditch.” Her breath hitched. “My life flashed before my eyes. I…never want to experience that again.”

“I’m so sorry, sis,” Nick soothed. He squeezed her hand in a comforting manner. “I’m so glad you’re okay. You scared the shit out of me with your phone call.”

“I’m sorry.” Angel’s lower lip pouted out a bit. “I…didn’t know what else to do.”

He lifted her hand and held it to his chest. “You did the right thing. You know you can always call me. I’m your big brother, and I’m going to take care of you.”

“Thank you,” was her soft response. “I’m glad I have you to call.”

“Me too.” He sighed softly, then pressed a brotherly kiss to her head. “Me too.”

Standing just outside the doors of the truck, Quinn couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. He just was way too sweet with his sister. It filled her with a warmth she couldn’t explain as she listened to them converse. Who would have thought someone as smooth and flirty and full of himself (in a way) could be so endearing and protective and loving toward his family? She knew he had a rough history with them, but it sure seemed like he and Angel were close.

With a sigh, she smoothed her hands over her jeans, then took a little breath. She wanted to meet this Angel. There was a strange need to see the sister that turned Nick from a suave ladies’ man to a strong big brother. Lifting a hand, she knocked softly on the door, then peeked her head around it to look inside. “Everything okay?”

Nick met her coppery and brown eyes and felt his lips curving into a grin. She was still there. Not that he expected her just to take off, but the weirdness of the situation wasn’t driving her away. He liked that. Grinning a bit more, he nodded, then motioned her to join them. “Yeah, c’mon in.”

Quinn stepped up into the truck, thanking Nick when he rose and took her hand, making sure she was steady on her feet. She smoothed her top and shifted the clutch in her hand, her eyes landing on Angel, who looked a little confused. “Uh, hi. I’m Quinn.”

Angel sat up more and shifted her gaze between her brother and the beautiful brunette. “Oh…ooh, Nick…” she groaned, then rubbed her head, wincing. “Why didn’t you tell me I interrupted your date?”

Quinn’s brows rose then fell. “It’s not a date. Your brother and I are just friends.” She slipped closer to the girl and took the spot on her other side. “He was really worried when he got your call, so I figured I should probably go with in case he needed some support.”

Angel wasn’t sure if she believed that or not, but she offered a grateful smile at the other brunette. “Well, thank you. Date or not, I’m sorry to interrupt you.” A beat. “I’m Angel.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Angel.” Quinn smiled warmly and touched her shoulder. “I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances, but I’m glad that you’re okay.”

“Me too.” Angel nodded her head. “Definitely an experience I don’t want to go through ever again.”

“I don’t blame you.” She shuddered just a bit. “I’ve been in two accidents, and I pray there will never be another.”

“It’s scary, right?”

“One of the scariest things ever.”

Nick watched the two women converse as he settled back into the spot that he’d been in. They were chatting away like they were immediately comfortable with the other, and that made him grin. He had fit in so relaxed and easy with her family, and now she was doing the same with his. Okay, well, Angel was just one member, but it was a start. He wasn’t sure he wanted her to meet any of the others. At least, not until they were on the same page with what was happening between them. One obstacle at a time was enough for him right now. It was taking all his energy and brainpower to focus on her and win her over. There wasn’t any left to put into how his family might behave or react. So, there was no rush for now.

“So, what do we do next?” Quinn questioned the siblings. “Is there a wrecker coming to get your car?”

“I think so.” Angel gave a slight nod. “The officer said he would call one for me.” She sighed. “What am I going to do without a car?”

“We’ll get you a rental,” Nick spoke. He glanced around the truck, then back to his sister. “Alright, you okay to go see what the police need?”

She nodded, then slipped the blanket from her shoulders. “I think so.”

“Great.” Nick stood then helped Angel up. He made sure she was steady on her feet before he helped Quinn stand. Then he escorted them both from the truck, lifting them down to the ground with ease. He took Angel’s hand and led her over toward one of the officers, where they conversed, and Angel finished with them the best she could. A wrecker would be there soon, and Nick took the company’s information down to phone them and find out about where to send it to be repaired.

After the officers had cleared them to leave, Nick helped both ladies up into the Escalade; Angel insisted that Quinn take the front seat. Then he took a few moments to help his sister contact the insurance company and relay the information they needed.

Finally, he met his sister’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “Where am I taking you, Angel-face? Your home? My home? Somewhere else?”

She raked her fingers through her long locks. “Um, my place? I…don’t want to get the rental tonight. I just…I’m too shook up to drive right now.”

“I get that.” He gave a nod of his head. “Are your roomies home tonight? I really would rather you not be alone after hitting your head.”

“Chloe will be there. Trinity was going out, so she probably won’t be home until late.” She lifted her phone from her lap. “I already texted Chloe, so she has a heads up.”

Nick checked the road then pulled out onto it once it was clear. “Good. And please make the doctor’s appointment in the morning. I’d really like you to get checked out.”

She smiled softly at him. “I will.”

“And, uh,” Quinn glanced back to her, “if you start to experience any headaches or have double vision or any nausea, please have your roommate take you straight to the ER and call your brother.”

Her dark eyes shifted to the other woman, and she nodded her head. “Right, thanks for the reminder. The medic told me that, too.”

Quinn smiled. “Of course. Better safe than sorry is my motto. Well, not really my motto, but…ya know….”

“Right.” Angel chuckled softly. “And I’ll call my doctor first thing in the morning.” She returned her attention to Nick. “If, uh, you are available, will you take me, and then we can get my rental car after?”

He glanced at her in the rearview again. “Of course. Just send me a text after you make the appointment and let me know what time to pick you up.”

Angel nodded at that and fell silent, turning her head to watch out the window.

There was a comfortable silence the remainder of the way to the home that Angel rented with her two roommates. Both girls she had graduated from high school with and they were all close friends. She had known Chloe the longest, about eight years, and Trinity for four. They were two of the good ones in her life, and she felt comfortable and safe with them. Safe enough to move from Florida to California to escape the theatrics of her family.

“Let me walk you in,” Nick announced once he’d pulled into the driveway of the modest home in the Silver Lake neighborhood of LA.

Silver Lake was perfect for hipsters, artists, families, boutique shoppers, and foodies. It was often described as “the Brooklyn of Los Angeles” and much more than the ‘hipster haven’ it’d been come to be known as. Over the years, it had gone from urban grit to sophisticated chic and became home to celebrities, creatives, professionals, and families. It was a diverse, eclectic, and authentic place close to Hollywood and Downtown LA with incredible hilltop views, boutique shopping, and a delicious array of restaurants. The perfect neighborhood for a young trio of girls to live, shop, eat, and find fun things to do. And she was safe here, which made Nick feel better since he was in Malibu, nearly an hour away.

Angel nodded at his statement and looked at Quinn, reaching for her belt buckle and slipping it from around her. “It was really nice to meet you. Thank you for giving my brother some support.” Her eyes drifted to where Nick was climbing from the SUV to open her door. She turned them back to the brunette. “You two look cute together.” Then she sent the other woman a small grin before sliding from the vehicle when the door opened.

Nick told Quinn he’d be right back, then shut the back door and strolled with his sister up the walkway to the front door. “So, you sure you’re okay?”

“Other than being shaken up, I’m okay,” was her response.

He nodded at that and looked at her as she pulled her house keys from her purse. “You sure you don’t want me to stay with you?”

“No, Nick.” Angel shook her head and snapped the flap to her bag shut. “Go finish your date.”

His mouth opened but then closed again, and he chuckled softly. “She doesn’t want to call it that.”

Angel chuckled low and turned to the door, inserting the key into the deadbolt and twisting it. Then she did the same with the knob. “You’ll win her over, big brother; you always manage to.”

That made a cute grin pull at his lips, and he pushed the door open once Angel removed the key from the knob. “I hope so. I really like her.”

“I do, too.” She turned and hugged her brother as Chloe joined them at the front door. “Enjoy your night. Thank you for everything. I love you, Nick.”

Nick returned the hug, then kissed the top of her head. “Anytime, Angel-face. I love you, too.” He looked at Chloe, a pretty girl with flaming red hair, freckles all over her pale skin with pinkish hues, and big bright green eyes. “Keep an eye on her, please.” Back to Angel. “Let me know when to pick you up tomorrow.”

“Will do.” She touched his arm, then thanked him again and entered the house to join Chloe, who assured Nick she would rush her immediately to the ER if anything weird arose.

That satisfied him enough, and he finally headed back to his Escalade and climbed up inside. He settled in the seat and got buckled again, then glanced over to Quinn. “So…where to now?”

The brunette pursed her lips, and thoughtfully tapped her chin. “You want to go grab a drink somewhere? I think after our evening, we could use one.”

“Yes,” he exhaled the word in one breath, then soon had the SUV backed from the drive and headed away from the house. “Thanks for uh…coming with me. You really didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” She fiddled with the clutch that sat in her lap. “You’re a really good brother.” Her eyes glanced to him, watching the shadowy outline of his face in the dim lighting around them. The sun had set while they’d been busy with the accident scene, and now it was slowly getting darker.

Nick’s eyes shifted her way, but his head continued to face straight. A half grin tugged at his mouth, and he flexed his hands on the steering wheel some. “Thank you. Family is important to me, even if mine is as fucked up as it is. There just comes a point where you have to walk away because it’s doing you more harm than them good. But Angel…” he trailed off and shrugged some, “she doesn’t buy into the drama either, and we usually agree on a lot of the same points. I’m glad she’s out here and not back in Florida.”

“I get that.” Quinn brushed some of her hair over her shoulder. “It’s refreshing to see the big brother dynamic. I only have sisters, and while we all take care of one another, it’s not the same as having that brother that looks out for us, or defends our honor, or makes sure we’re not being too stupid.” She chuckled softly, then shrugged. “I always wanted a brother.”

“They’re not all they’re cracked up to be.” He gave his own chuckle as he glanced at her. “I have one, and he drives me insane more often than not. He’s such a little shit sometimes, and while he can be problematic and a disaster…he’s a good kid underneath all the fucked-up shit he’s got going on in his head.”

“Mhm, most kids are. He’s…18, right?”

Nick nodded at that. “Yeah.”

“Then he’s still got a lot of growing up and maturing to do.” She reached up and adjusted one of the dangle earrings she wore. “Most people’s brains aren’t even fully developed until they’re 26.”

“Well, that would certainly explain a lot.”

Quinn chuckled. “I’m sure he’s going to be alright. I mean, I don’t know him or any of the situations, but he’s going to grow, and his brain will eventually develop completely.”

Nick nodded his head. “I sure hope so. But he’s got a lot of things working against him, too.” He shook his head some. “But I really don’t want to talk about my brother.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“Thanks.” He glanced at her and smiled softly before focusing on the road again.

They fell into another comfortable silence as Nick steered them along back closer to the Santa Monica area. Quinn directed him to a street with curbside parking, and soon they were inside a bar with a few booths, some high-top tables, and two long bars in an L shape that had rows of stools. A few pool tables were off toward the back, and a darts game was on the wall to the side.

It was small and cozy with dim lighting, and they took seats at the bar, Quinn ordering a margarita and Nick asking for a Blue Moon. It didn’t take long for the bartender to slide them across the bar, and Nick lifted the tall glass, taking a swallow and savoring the taste and feel as the beer flowed down into his belly.

“So, you grew up in Florida?” Quinn questioned Nick once she’d had some sips of her own drink and felt a bit more settled.

He leaned his forearms on the bar top, his shoulders hunching a bit. “For the most part. I was born in New York, but we moved to Florida when I was six.”

“That’s a big change; New York where it’s cold and snowy to Florida where it’s so hot the sun will melt your face right off.” She made a face at the thought.

Nick laughed softly. “Yeah, it was quite the change, but turns it out I was made for warmer weather. I fell in love with it and the ocean and haven’t looked back since.”

“What made you move out here to California?”

He fiddled with the beer glass a bit. “It was just easier with my work. Most of our team was out here. I was tired of flying back and forth. I still have a beach house down in the Keys, but I sold the other homes I had there.”

That lifted her eyebrows. Of course, he would be the type of guy to have multiple homes across the country. She wasn’t sure if she was annoyed with that or not. It did fit into the throwing his money around narrative, but it didn’t mean he was shallow or a snob. “So, just your Malibu home and the one in the Keys?”

Nick tilted his head. “Uh, I have a cabin in Tennessee, too.” He winced inwardly because he knew how it came across. “And I know how that sounds,” he spoke as he turned on the stool to face her. “But I’m not some flashy, shallow celebrity who spends money just to spend it or just to have expensive things.” He drew up a shoulder. “I work hard for my money. I’ve…been through a lot and lost a lot of it due to family and old management…so what I have, I’m going to enjoy.” His eyes searched hers. “That doesn’t make me a bad person.”

Quinn gave a gentle nod at that and let her tongue slowly wet her bottom lip. “I know it doesn’t,” she spoke softly. “I don’t think you’re a bad person, Nick.” Her hand reached out and touched his arm. “Seeing how you were tonight with your sister; how you were so concerned and worried for her, even after you told me that you guys weren’t that close…that speaks volumes on who you are as a person. You,” she reached and tapped his chest, “not your celebrity.”

“Thank you.” He grinned softly. “I’m glad you understand that.” He studied her a moment. “Does that mean that if I ask you out again, you’ll agree to it?”

“Um…” she laughed lowly and sat back again, brushing some hair from her shoulder, “that depends; is it a date or not?”

He winced. “You still won’t agree to a date?”

Quinn sighed. “Look, as great a person as I think you are…it doesn’t change the fact that you still have a life that I don’t want to be wrapped up in; the media, the fans, the attention, the judging, the scrutinizing, your traveling, touring…it’s just…” she sighed and shrugged, “it’s not for me.”

He nodded at that. “Right. But I’m wearing you down.”

Her eyes watched him a moment, then she chuckled and sipped on her drink. “I’ll let you think that.” Truth be told, he sort of was. She had nearly agreed to a date with him until the rational part of her brain reminded the romantic part that it wouldn’t stop at just one date. And it’d be even harder to end things, and she didn’t want him to get emotionally attached to her and then have to hurt him.

“Oh, it’s not just a thought,” came his response. “I told you; I’m not giving up.” His blue eyes held her dark ones steady. “And I mean that. You’re going to fall in love with me and then won’t be able to help yourself. It won’t matter what kind of lifestyle I have, as long as we’re together.”

Quinn’s eyebrows rose at his words, and a rush of heat pushed up through her chest. What the heck? Did he really think that? There’s…no, there’s no way _that_ would happen. He couldn’t be _that_ full of himself, was he? Yeah, no…there would be no falling in love here. Nope. Just not happening. But as she sipped on her drink and tried to avoid his eyes because, wow…her cheeks were flushed, she wondered why the idea hadn’t scared her as much as it should. And why her body, not her mind, had reacted the way it had. Now _that_ was the scary part.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Tinley didn’t speak with AJ Tuesday night. She’d gotten home from her time with Isabelle and needed the night to digest and think on her feelings with the news she had learned. He hadn’t left her a message or sent a text, so she didn’t feel like it was necessary to return his call. Instead, she’d showered and climbed into bed, lying there for a couple of hours, trying to decide how she felt and if she had the right to be upset or not. She knew she needed to see him and have a conversation, but that would be later, once she had a handle on her emotions.

Which she was still wondering about Wednesday evening when she returned from work. She wasn’t any closer to a decision on her feelings, and as she had gone through the day, more distracted than usual, her thoughts varied from understanding to annoying to irritation with him. Why wouldn’t he tell her? Why didn’t he tell her? Did he not want to tell her? Was she supposed to just know? Did he assume she knew? Did he not like to bring it to anyone’s attention? She wondered those things and more, and by the time she got home, tucked her handbag away, and changed her clothes, she knew that she needed to reach out to him. They had to have a conversation, calmly, rationally, with more listening on her part and more talking on his.

After taking some time to mix up a salad with ham, strawberries, cheese, spinach, lettuce, cucumbers, cherry tomatoes, and carrots, she poured some ranch dressing over it then carried the bowl to the living area. Tinley had just settled on the couch and lifted her phone to send Alex a text when the chime of the doorbell filled the air.

Maybe she wouldn’t have to send a note. Maybe that was Alex now.

Tinley leaned forward and set the salad on the coffee table, then rose to her feet. She tugged the legs of her jean shorts down some and smoothed the navy shirt she’d pulled on; it had a graphic with a sunflower on the front in deep yellows and oranges. Making her way to the foyer, she brushed her long locks behind her shoulders, then unlocked the door and pulled it open.

But it wasn’t Alex that stood on her porch. It was a woman she had never seen before, and it lifted an eyebrow on Tinley’s forehead. At first glance, she was a pretty woman with chestnut brown hair that fell to her chin in a stylish bob with layers, there were some reddish highlights in it, and they complimented her light brown eyes that were round with dark lashes. But it was something in those eyes that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something cold and calculating, and it didn’t take long for it to flow into her mind that this was not a friendly visit.

“Can I help you?” She voiced, wondering why this woman looked so angry.

Her brownish eyes raked over the blonde from her head to her feet, then back up again. She arched her own manicured brows and folded her arms across her chest. “Are you Tinley?”

Tinley tilted her head just slightly, feeling her defenses go up at the tone in this woman’s voice. “Who wants to know?”

Those big brown eyes rolled toward the sky, and she huffed. “I just need to know if you’re the woman that’s fucking my man. That’s all. I thought this deserved a face to face. Thought I deserved the right to look you in the eye when I told you to leave him the fuck alone.”

Tinley’s blue eyes stretched then blinked, and she gripped to the handle of the door a little tighter. “Um, excuse me?”

“You heard me.” The stranger’s eyes narrowed. “You need to stay away from AJ. He’s not yours, bitch. He’s mine, and he’s been mine for two years now. I’m not about to let some…” her eyes raked over Tinley again, “blonde little ho, mess up what I’ve been building with him. So, stay the fuck in your lane.”

What the hell? Tinley’s jaw dropped slightly, and then she clamped it shut again, her mind reeling at what this woman was snapping at her with. “Um…I….” She frowned slightly in confusion. “What…um…you….” And now the words didn’t want to come, and she was scrambling to sort through this. “He has a girlfriend?”

The brunette snorted. “Heh, like you didn’t know.”

Her head shook, strands of her blonde hair falling against her cheeks. “I…oh my god, I had no idea.” She pressed her free hand to her stomach, staring at the other woman with wide eyes. What the fuck?! Were there _any other_ secrets he was hiding from her?

“Well, now, you do. So, you can leave AJ alone. I’d hate to have to come back here.”

Wait a minute. Tinley’s eyes narrowed, and she lowered her hand. “Wait…you call him AJ?”

“Uh, yeah,” she spoke in an obvious ‘duh’ tone, “that’s his name.”

Something wasn’t adding up here. “Wouldn’t he want his girlfriend to call him Alex? I mean, he told _me_ to call him that.”

The brunette’s body stiffened. “He told you to call him Alex?”

There was a fire in those brown eyes of hers, and it made Tinley’s stomach twist. She nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. “Yeah. Are…are you sure you’re his girlfriend?” Maybe she was just some crazy chick that used to date him or was obsessed with him.

Her eyes narrowed at that. “You doubt me, bitch?”

“Okay, don’t call me that. You don’t know me.”

“I know all I need to know about you. You’re fucking a man that’s already in a relationship. You’re a ho; cheap and easy, and he’s going to tire of you _very soon_.”

Now, she was starting to move past shock and upset to a feeling of anger. How dare this woman show up on her doorstep, threatening her and assuming things about them that weren’t true. “For your information,” she began, not sure why she was going to tell her this tidbit of news, maybe because she felt guilty for starting a relationship with a man who was already in one. “Alex and I haven’t slept together. I don’t know _what_ he’s told you or what you _think_ you know…but you’re wrong.”

The brunette laughed at that, her head throwing back as the laughter spilled from her mouth. “Oh, that’s the funniest damn shit I’ve heard all day.” She shook her head and wiped at the corners of her heavily made-up eyes before they settled on Tinley again, and the amusement seeped away, replaced with a cold, hard, calculated stare. “AJ doesn’t _not_ fuck his side pieces. And that’s what you are, ho. Just a side piece.” She shook her head a bit. “But that stops now because I’m not about to let someone like _you_ …interfere with what he has with _me_.”

Tinley bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes narrowing at this chick. The attitude, the language, the hatred she was spewing was not something the blonde was about to allow. It was one thing to confront the woman your man was cheating on you with, but it was another to behave the way this chick was behaving. “ _You_ need to stay in _your_ lane,” she spoke low, deciding she’d heard enough. “I don’t know you. You have _no right_ to come to _my_ house and threaten me. Whatever kind of relationship you have with Alex is _not_ my business. So, stop trying to throw it in my face like it is. If you really _are_ his girlfriend, then you should be more concerned about why he felt the need to find a side piece…one that he’s not even fucking, than confronting me. I didn’t even know he was in a relationship.”

“I don’t believe you.”

She gave a simple shrug. “Believe what you will. Now, get off my porch.”

The brunette glared at her. “Stay the fuck away from him.”

“Go have this conversation with him and not me. Goodnight.” Then she stepped back and shut the door securely, flipping the locks to keep the crazy out.

With a huff of air escaping her lungs, Tinley leaned against the door, her thoughts pinging around in her brain like a pinball in the popular arcade game. What the mother fucking hell?? Alex had a girlfriend?? He was in a relationship?? If that was true, then why was his girlfriend calling him AJ and not Alex? Did he really want to be referred to as AJ by someone he’d been with for two years? Oh my god, what was going on in her life?

She moved from the door with trembling legs and stepped to the front window in the living room, watching as the short-haired brunette climbed into a silver Lexus. Satisfied that she was leaving, Tinley dropped onto the couch and leaned over her lap, burying her head into her hands. What was she going to do? Did she ask Alex about this? Did she text him? Call him? Just ignore him? Was that chick even his girlfriend? Oh my god, was he really cheating on her with Tinley? This was crazy.

No, no, he wasn’t doing anything like that. It just didn’t make any sense. He seemed way too into her to have some girlfriend. Chances were, this was just some jealous woman that had her hopes (and sights) set on him. She should just text him and let him know what had happened. Yes, that’s what she was going to do.

But when she lifted her phone, her fingers hovered over his name in her text messages, and she hesitated. If it was just some obsessed chick, how had she found out about Tinley and gotten her address? She’d have had to get that information out of Alex’s phone. So, what if she was his girlfriend? What if everything that woman had told her was the truth? What if Tinley _was_ the other woman, and by doing what she’d been doing with him, she was inadvertently helping him cheat on her?

Ugh, that rolled her stomach, and she dropped her phone to the couch next to her. What was she going to do? She couldn’t call him and ask him this stuff. Those were not phone conversations to have. She needed to see him, and, unfortunately, she had no idea where he lived. Which meant she’d have to wait until he came to her. Maybe she needed to reach out and let him know they needed to talk.

Or maybe she’d never hear from him again because his girlfriend (if that’s who she was) had put a stop to it, and he would just forget she existed. That thought made her throat tighten, and she fell over sideways on the couch, groaning into the cushion. She knew she should never have agreed to get a smoothie with him that day in the park. She should have immediately collected Hunter and then left, not giving him a chance to speak with her. But she hadn’t, and she’d allowed herself to be wrapped up in him and was finally, _finally_ , letting her guarded walls down and trying to be someone who could handle a relationship.

And now…it was blowing up in her face.

She didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know what to feel. She didn’t know what to believe. And now, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to talk to Alex. Maybe it was best just to sever ties before anything got even deeper between them, and they could move on with their lives. That sounded like the smartest decision. Alex shouldn’t have a problem with it; he had a girlfriend, and Tinley was just…a side piece. Right? He’d shrug and move on to the next girl if he was a serial cheater like that woman had implied. Besides, being a serial cheater meant he probably didn’t develop feelings or let himself get attached. He probably wouldn’t even notice she never spoke with him again. He probably had a hundred other girls at his fingertips to occupy his time.

That made her frown, and she sat up again. No wonder Alex didn’t tell her who he was; he didn’t want her to see that he had a girlfriend and was a serial cheater. He had no intentions of turning whatever they were becoming into anything more than some conquest. As soon as she gave it up, he’d probably have dropped her without a glance back. Thank goodness she’d kept her wits about her and not let his playboy ways or sexy eyes convince her to do something she hadn’t wanted to do. That would never be happening now.

Heh. Asshole.

She was better off without him. That’s what she told herself as she leaned and lifted her salad from the coffee table. She’d just go back to her safe routine and not focus on men or the stupid games they played. It was such a shame because he seemed like a good guy from what she knew of him. He made her laugh, and he listened to her. He didn’t scoff or make her feel stupid for her experiences or feelings. He got her out of her comfort zone and forced her to face the obstacles in her path. She had been able to finally face what had happened with Melody because of his support. But obviously, that wasn’t who he was at all. Just some part he was playing to get what he wanted from her.

Well, the jig is up, buddy. Game over. Stalemate, because while he surely hadn’t won…neither had she. Well, Tinley wasn’t going to give him any more time or space in her head; she was done, she decided in that very minute. Done. And she was going to stay that way.

~*~*~*~*~

Meghan met AJ coming out his front door once she arrived at his place. She’d driven straight over after leaving Tinley’s, not sure if the blonde would reach out to him or not, and she had a few things she was planning to say to him.

He looked surprised to see her, his jog down the steps slowing when their eyes met. “Hey,” he spoke, jingling the car keys in his hand.

She arched an eyebrow. “Where ya going?”

“Out,” was his response.

“Yeah? That’s not a bad idea. We could get some dinner.” She smiled at him. “I’m in the mood for that little Mexican place we went to on our first date. Remember that? They had amazing queso.”

AJ reached up and tugged on the black and white cap on his head. “Uh, yeah, that is a great place, but, uh…I already have plans with some friends.”

 _Uh-huh_ , she thought as she studied him. “Well, text them and let them know you’re bringing your woman. Am I not allowed to hang out with you and your friends?”

“Babe, you know you’re always welcome.”

“Good. Then I’ll join you.” She tucked her keys into her handbag and brushed some hair from her face. “On the way over, we can talk about finally moving in together.” She turned and started toward his Porsche.

He blinked at that and stared at her a moment, then followed behind. “Um, what?”

She didn’t speak again until he’d unlocked the car and she was inside. She watched him get settled next to her before she pulled the seatbelt around her chest and locked it into place. “Moving in together. It’s been two years, AJ. It’s time.”

“I…” he studied her, “you know how I feel about living together.”

Meghan lifted her brows. “Two years, AJ. _Two years_. We’re doing it. There is no need for me to be paying rent on my place when we can just live here together in a home you already own. Besides, it’ll give us more time to spend together and more time to work on my album.” She smirked then looked forward out the windshield. “So, who are we hanging out with?”

AJ sat there for a moment, then sighed. “No one, Meghan. I’m not going anywhere with you because I’m not happy with your behavior and attitude. Moving in together is a joint decision…not, you get to choose, and I have to go along with it.”

“Are you saying that because then you’d have to stop bringing your hoes over?”

That made him blink. “What the hell?”

She sighed and turned to face him again. “I know you have them. You know I know you have them. But what I’m a bit perplexed about is…the one that you’re _not_ fucking.”

AJ felt his heart freeze in his chest as she eyed him. “Uh, what?”

“Yeah, your little blonde tart. She swears you two haven’t fucked yet. Which is so weird in a couple of ways…” she trailed off, but her gaze remained steady.

And now, his heart was sliding into his stomach. “Wh-what?”

Meghan rolled her eyes. “Don’t play dumb. I know about Tinley.” She glared at him. “Did you _really_ think I wouldn’t? I keep tabs on who my boyfriend is sticking his dick into.”

“What the fuck, Meghan?!” His eyes narrowed, and AJ felt his chest hitch a breath. How did she know? How had she found out? What _did_ she know? And…blonde? Which meant…. His eyes narrowed even more. “Did you fucking go see her?”

“Of course, I fucking went to see her,” she defended herself. “You’re _my_ boyfriend, and you’re cheating on _me_ with _her_. Of course, I went to her.” She shrugged. “Someone had to let her know that the man she was building her hopes and dreams on wasn’t being honest or single.”

“What the fuck?!” He exploded before he roughly pushed the door to the Porsche open and exited the vehicle.

Meghan glared at his retreating figure and quickly unbuckled, climbing out behind him. “Oh, don’t you dare get pissy at me!” She hollered at him over the top of the car. “You’re the asshole messing around on me! I had _every fucking right_ to go see who that bitch is.”

His back stiffened at her words, and he whirled to face her. “Don’t you _ever_ call her that again!”

“Heh, does that upset you? Does it hurt your feelings that your girlfriend thinks your side piece is just another ho?” She folded her arms across her chest, glaring him down. “What the fuck is it about her, AJ?! What is it that you’re going back for more for? That you’re seeing this woman, who isn’t even spreading her legs for you? Huh? You don’t do seconds, and you sure as fuck don’t waste your time on bitches that won’t let you fuck them. So _why her_?!”

Her voice had risen considerably, but he didn’t flinch. “Do you feel threatened, Meghan?” He kept his voice low and even despite the panic of Tinley knowing about Meghan. The thought that Meghan had been to her home, had seen her face to face, had probably had some very unkind words for her. That panicked and angered him at the same time, and he curled his hands into fists so he wouldn’t march to where she was standing and wrap those hands around her neck.

“Of course, I do, you asshole!” She shouted at him. “She’s not your type, she’s not giving it up to you, and you’re spending time with her! You. Don’t. Do. That. You cheat, yes, but it’s purely physical. It’s just some dumb bitch you can get your rocks off with, and then they’re on their way. But her??” Her eyes were dark and angry and shooting daggers at him. “You’re investing in whatever the fuck is going on between you two! I read your messages! She’s not just some bitch to you! I’m your girlfriend, you moron! Not her!”

“Not anymore.” He shook his head, making a decision that felt like such relief and a long time coming. “We’re done, Meghan. We’re done. There _is_ no more _us_.”

She stopped at that, and then the flush that was crawling up her neck spread quickly to her cheeks. “Ha! That’s a laugh! Who else are you going to find that’s going to look the other fucking way so you can have some pussy? Huh? Not _that_ blonde bitch. She’s not fucking you yet; there’s no way she’ll let you fuck someone else. And you, _Alex_ ,” she sneered his name, “can’t be faithful. No matter how fucking hard you try! So, you might as well shut your fucking mouth and hold onto the one person that overlooks your cheating ways!”

AJ glared at her, his chest heaving sharply with the anger he was feeling. “Fuck you!”

“You already do that!” She snapped. “Here’s how it’s going to go.” She stepped around the Porsche and approached him until they were feet apart. “ _You’re_ going to stop seeing that bitch. _We’re_ ,” she pointed between the two of them, “going to move in together. And you’re going to continue to fuck any whore that you wish, as long as it’s the usual way, one and done. No phone numbers, no emotional connection, and no telling them to call you Alex. And then you’ll buy me whatever shit I want you to buy me like you always do.” Her eyes were so dark and angry, and they stared him down. “Do you fucking understand me?”

If looks could murder, she would be dead. AJ had never wanted to put his hands on a woman ever, until now. The longing to choke the life from her body, or at least rough her up, was strong. So strong that he had to take a step back and create more space between them. “We’re through, Meghan!” He snapped at her. “I want you out of my house _and_ my life. Your ass better not be here when I get back. And I better n _ever_ see it again.” Then he stalked around her and climbed back into his car, slamming the door hard behind him.

He didn’t stick around for her reaction. He started his car with a roar, then had the gears shifted and moved it from its place before he even buckled. He zipped it around the circular part of his drive, then was off and through the gates without a glance back, tires squealing as he went.

How _dare_ that bitch think _she_ could tell _him_ what to do! She was nothing, just someone he put up with because she didn’t complain about his cheating. Someone he had on his arm, so he didn’t look alone like he felt 99% of the time. Someone to validate his feelings and whisper that he was important and needed. But guess what? He didn’t need her anymore. He had all that with Tinley, and when she did it, she meant it. Not because it was what he wanted to hear. Or because she was doing it to get something from him.

And now…well, now he didn’t know if he had Tinley anymore, not after Meghan blew that cover wide open and revealed that he hadn’t been single. With a growl, he slammed his hand into the steering wheel. He should have fucking listened to Howie and gone to see her that very night; told her _everything_ right then and there. Oh, his cheating ways had come back to bite him hard in the ass. And really, the only person he could blame was himself. Meghan had been right, to a degree. She had been his girlfriend, he _was_ cheating on her, and she had every right to confront the woman he was doing that with.

Tinley would probably never want to talk to him again. But he had to try. AJ had to see her and face this because if he didn’t…then he knew he would lose her. But maybe, just maybe, he’d have a chance to salvage it. He couldn’t lose her. The thought that he might made his chest ache, and his eyes sting, and his throat tighten. She had become more to him in the short time they’d known one another than any other woman in his life had ever been. He wasn’t ready to tell her goodbye or let her walk away. He needed her. He needed her so damn bad that the thought of not having her made it hard to breathe.

Oh god. He needed to see her, even if she didn’t want to see him.

So, he turned his car in that direction and drove, and he didn’t stop until he was pulling up outside her house. He spotted her Mazda as he parked the Porsche and climbed from inside. He locked the doors then strode quickly up the walk to the porch, slowing when he reached the steps, and his eyes landed on the little girl that lived next door. She was seated on her porch pouring ‘tea’ from a teapot into some teacups. A stuffed bear wearing a tiara and a stuffed pig with a blue tutu were seated around a small blanket. It was almost endearing until she looked his way, and a scowl fell over her features. It made him blink.

“It’s _you_ ,” she sneered as she set the teapot down next to her.

AJ’s head gave a brief nod. “Uh, yes, it is. Hi.” He offered a small wave.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not allowed to talk to you. My daddy said to tell you not to say ‘shit’ around me, you asshole.”

That reared him back in shock, and he stared at her a moment before nodding his head. “Duly noted. I will not say ‘shit’ around you anymore. Tell your dad that the asshole apologized.”

She nodded and shrugged, then returned to her tea party, and AJ chuckled to himself, climbing the stairs that led him to Tinley’s front door. What an interesting child. He smoothed his shirt and shook those thoughts away, then lifted his hand and rang the bell. Please let this go okay.

It was a full minute before the locks disengaged and the door opened. Tinley’s face appeared, and when her eyes landed on who was at her door, they narrowed, and she swung the door shut.

But AJ had been expecting that and stuck his foot into the frame, the door bouncing off his shoe and opening again. “We need to talk.”

She frowned at that and grabbed at the door handle. “Move your foot. I have _nothing_ to say to you.”

His hand came out and curled around the door. “That may be, but I have some things to say to you. So, let me in.”

“No.”

He sighed. “Please, Tinley. I’m not against having this conversation right here where all your neighbors can hear us.”

Her slender shoulders shrugged. “Go ahead. The only thing that’s going to do is expose all your lying, cheating ways. Personally, I don’t care if they hear it. But you may not want that sort of thing getting out to your fans.”

That caught him by surprise, and he stared at her, but she didn’t waver. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“ _I’m_ not getting rid of you. You did that to yourself, Alex. Goodbye.” Then she began to push the door closed.

“I’m not leaving until we talk.” He took a step back, his hand sliding from the edge of the door to the front of it. “I mean that. I’ll…I’ll stay out here all night if I have to.”

“Enjoy your night then.” She glared at him, then gave the door one quick push and had it shut, the locks engaging and sliding into place with familiar clicks.

Fuck! AJ kicked at a stone, sending it shooting off across the yard. “Fuck!” He cursed out loud before he remembered the little girl that was still sitting there sipping on tea and staring at him with big eyes. “Shit, I’m so- I mean…damn…fu-” he stopped then shook his head. “Never mind.” Then he sank onto the porch, planting his feet on the step below him and dropping his head into his hands.

There was only silence until a small voice broke the air around them.

“Are you in a fight with your girlfriend?”

AJ lifted his head and met the eyes of the little girl. He gave a dry chuckle before nodding his head. “I think so.”

The girl pursed her lips. “What’d ya do?”

“Um…” he mulled it over in his head, “I messed up.” Keep it simple and sweet.

“Oh.” She shrugged some. “My mommy says men are impossible, and my daddy says women are too sensitive.”

AJ bit back a chuckle. “Your mommy and daddy must be pretty smart people.”

She drew up a shoulder, turning back to her tea party. “My daddy got kicked out of our house one time.” Her little head tilted, and she concentrated on pouring ‘tea’ for her toys. “He had to stay at a hotel for a whole week because Mommy got mad. She even threw his clothes out the window into the yard.”

“Yeah, that happens.” He knew that from experience. With a sigh, he chanced a glance back to Tinley’s home. The door was closed, and she’d drawn the curtains over the front window. “They made up, right?”

“Uh-huh.” She set the teapot down and lifted a spoon, stirring it in one of the teacups. “But my daddy had to promise to never, ever mess up like that again.” Her eyes lifted and met his. “Maybe if you did that, she’d let you back inside.”

“Maybe. I’m definitely going to try.” He watched her a moment, then turned away when the door opened, and her mother called her inside. She sent him a curious look, glancing toward Tinley’s door, then ushered her child into their home and closed her own door.

AJ was left alone, and he dropped his head back into his hands. He’d meant what he said to Tinley. He would wait out there all night if he had to. Still be sitting there in the morning when she came out to go to work. Wouldn’t she be surprised? She’d probably be pissed too at the fact that he’d actually done it. But he didn’t care. He _had_ to talk to her. About Meghan, about them, and now about just who the fuck he was because he’d caught what she said when she referred to his fans. That had to have been another ‘secret’ Meghan had been glad to spill. Fucking wonderful.

Rolling his eyes at the thought and hoping Meghan was nowhere in sight when he did return to his home, AJ sat up, then pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. He needed something to do to pass the time because he wasn’t going anywhere. But before he entertained himself with social media or one of the games he had on his iPhone, he loaded his contacts and blocked Meghan’s number. That served the bitch right. He was through. She’d have to figure out some other way to afford her album or find someone else she could sink her claws into and bleed money from because it wasn’t going to be him any longer. He was now a single man with eyes only for one. And that sure as shit wasn’t Meghan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some events depicted loosely based off RL.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Tinley was brushing her teeth when her cellphone chimed from where it lay on the nightstand. She glanced toward the open doorway, wondering if it was Alex or maybe his psycho girlfriend, or it could be her sister. Though, her family didn’t usually text her at 10:30 at night.

It was probably Alex. She knew he’d sat out on her porch most of the evening. She hadn’t stared out the window, but she’d peeked that way as the hours went past and his car remained at the curb. And when she had finally retired upstairs and peeked out the window up there, she’d seen him seated on the porch with his head in his hands. It had _almost_ made her feel sorry for him. Almost. But she’d managed to put a leash on that emotion and stuff it in the vault before she’d strolled into the master bath to do her nighttime routine. She did wonder how long he intended to sit there, though. It’d already been three hours. His ass had to be stiff or asleep by now.

As Tinley rinsed her mouth and the sink, her phone chimed again. She tucked her toothbrush into the holder, wiped her mouth, then padded from the room, switching the light off as she went. It plunged her bedroom into darkness, and she crossed to the bed, using her memory so that she didn’t stub a toe. Flipping on the bedside lamp, Tinley lifted her phone, and her brows rose as she saw her neighbors name on the phone’s screen. That was strange. They’d exchanged numbers when she had first moved in, but they’d never messaged each other before.

Shrugging a shoulder, she loaded the text and read over the words.

**There’s a dude on your porch**

**Been there for hours**

**Either talk to him or get him to leave**

**Don’t make me call the cops**

**You know I will**

That rolled her eyes, and she nearly blocked her neighbor and climbed into her bed, but the thought of the cops arriving and the mess that would create kept her from doing it. Besides, she was pretty sure the neighbors would get involved, and she may have acted like she didn’t care if he aired the dirty laundry out on the porch for the neighborhood to hear, but she really did. She lived here; she didn’t need people thinking she was some ho who slept with taken men.

**I will handle it**

That was all she sent back, then she tossed her phone onto the bed and stalked her way from the room. She was supposed to be ignoring him and pretending like he didn’t exist. Not facing him again after three hours and letting him weasel his way inside to talk to her.

Her irritation fueled her as she stormed down the steps and reached the door. She flipped the porch light on as well as the entry light and then had the locks undone and the door open.

“You need to go home,” she spoke when he turned and spotted her. He stiffly rose to his feet and made a face, stretching his back some. “I mean that,” she added as if those words would do the trick.

“Not until I get to talk to you.”

“The neighbors are threatening to call the police.”

AJ shrugged. “I don’t care. But it sounds like you do…so, let me inside so we can talk.”

Her teeth caught her lower lip between them, and she held it there for a moment, fighting a war within her head. It was either let him in to flap his mouth as he tried to make excuses for his behavior or shut the door again and have the police show up. Their lights would attract the neighbors and make a scene that she did not want.

Ugh, she wanted to reach out and wring his neck.

“Fine,” she huffed, turning and padding her way into the living room, leaving the door open for his entrance.

AJ mentally cheered at that, then quickly stepped inside and closed the door before she could change her mind. Turning to the living area, he found her standing next to the coffee table with her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a pair of gray sleep shorts that curved over her ass just right, exposing long, delicious legs, and a black tank top made from a stretchy material that hugged her slender body. He wanted to eat her right up, but he forced the desire away and stepped down to join her.

“Um, thank you,” he spoke softly and a bit hesitantly. He stopped a foot away, noting annoyance dancing around in her eyes and a tightness in her clenched jaw. “Okay, so…um…we have a lot to talk about.”

When she didn’t respond, just let her brows lift on her forehead, he cleared his throat and adjusted the hat on his head. “I, um…I’m not with Meghan anymore. That…that was a horrible mistake of a relationship. If…if that’s what you could even call it. I was…more like a paycheck to her than a boyfriend.”

She arched her brows again but didn’t speak. So, AJ was forced to continue, “I’m sorry that she…just showed up here and said whatever she said to you.” He sighed and tugged on his hat as he watched her. “And it’s really freaking me out that you haven’t said a word yet.”

“Why should I?” She finally questioned. “I told you three hours ago to go home, and you didn’t. So why start listening to me now?”

AJ nodded his head some. “Okay, I deserve that one.”

“You deserve a lot more than that one,” she retorted.

“I know.” He sighed, and his hands instinctively reached for her, then pulled away because he knew she would not let him do that. “I’m an asshole. I know I am. I…” he drew up a shoulder, “do stupid shit and don’t think about how it might affect someone else.”

Tinley’s jaw tensed more, and she shook her head softly. “That’s your excuse?”

“No,” he shook his own head, “of course not. That was…the truth. I don’t make the best decisions sometimes.”

“Quit trying to make me feel sorry for you.” Her eyes narrowed. “You have a girlfriend. _A girlfriend!_ I…” her hand went to her chest, “was helping you cheat on your girlfriend! _Are you insane_? Wh-why would you do that to someone?”

AJ winced slightly at the stressing words and the slight yell of her voice. “I’ve…” he closed his eyes and let his shoulders sag because he knew he had to tell her the truth, and it was probably going to make her think very differently of him, “I’ve always cheated.”

He said it so low that Tinley had to lean toward him. “I’m sorry, what?” She questioned, wanting to make sure she heard what she thought she had.

“I’m a cheater.” He groaned then dropped into the dark gray armchair he was closest to. “I’ve…I’ve never had a woman who can keep my interest. That can hold me accountable. That…doesn’t take my shit and forces me to…to look at how I’m living my life.”

“So, this…” she motioned her finger back and forth between them, “is your usual MO.” Her head shook, and she rubbed her forehead. “Then why even _have_ a girlfriend? If you know you can’t keep your dick in your pants, then be fucking single. Don’t…don’t bring some poor girl into it just to break her heart. That…” she shook her head again, “that’s so fucked up.”

AJ had to agree. “It is,” he nodded his head slowly, “I know it is…but I…” his shoulders slumped as he slouched in the chair, “it’s what I’ve always done.”

“Then, explain us.” She folded her arms back across her chest again and stared him down. “Was I just some conquest? You were tired of other women giving it up too easily and felt like you needed a challenge?”

“No!” He was up and out of the chair in an instant. “You’re different, Tinley. Everything about you is different. Everything about you represents everything I’ve always run from. Avoided. Wanting nothing to do with.”

She bit her cheek and glanced off for a moment, then back to him. “I’m supposed to believe that? You get busted, and now you’re singing about how I’m exactly what you need in your life? That’s very convenient, wouldn’t you say?”

“It’s not a convenience when it’s the truth.” He sighed, then shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, hunching his shoulders forward some. “You’re the first woman I’ve come across that wanted _nothing_ to do with my one-liners or my flirty ways. You made me _work_ … _still do_ make me work. You demand more from me than I’ve ever given anyone, and…I want to give that to you. Whatever you demand, I want to give you.” He took a step toward her. “ _Everything_ about you, Tinley, scares the fuck out of me. It…” his hand lifted and rubbed the center of his chest, “makes it hard to breathe. It sends goosebumps down my spine. It fills me with thoughts and feelings I don’t want to feel, but…I can’t stop experiencing.”

Tinley didn’t know what to say. She was feeling her own range of emotions, and while she wanted to slap him across the face and call him a disgusting pig, she also wanted to climb into his shirt with him and hold him close. He wasn’t the only one that was scared shitless or experiencing things never experienced before (or wanted to be experienced), but when it came to Alex…she didn’t seem to have much choice in the matter. So, as strongly as she wanted to yell at him and call him a liar and tell him she didn’t believe it…she knew it was the truth.

“You…” she began when she was able to force words out again, “you were wrong to do what you did. All…all of it. Wrong.”

“I know.” AJ took another step closer and slipped his hands from his pockets. “I…haven’t ever wanted to be a one-woman kind of guy. I…” he glanced off then back to her because he knew he needed to tell her this if he didn’t want to lose her, “I have trust issues. I have abandonment issues. I think part of that is why I date girls that I know won’t lead to anything. Girls that I know are using me, so they don’t fucking care who I’m sleeping with. I purposely choose the wrong women because…” his chest gave a deep ache, and he had to press a hand to it, right over his heart, “because if I…don’t let myself get serious with one, it won’t rip my heart out when they leave me.”

Holy fuck, he had never admitted that to anyone before. Not his mom, not the guys, not even himself. What the fuck had this woman done to him? It made him take a staggering step back, and he put both hands on the top of his head, his eyes wide and full of the fear, the shock, the emotions he was feeling. “Fuck, I’ve never said that out loud before.”

“Leave you like your dad did.”

He hadn’t been expecting that from her, and her words hit his ears and made him sit again. He leaned forward and propped his head into his hands, staring at the wood floor at his feet. “How did you know?”

Tinley slowly let herself sink onto the coffee table. She smoothed her hands down to her knees and wrapped her fingers around them. “That day at the smoothie shop. I mentioned something about your dad, and…you got this weird look on your face. There…was something in your eyes that told me there was a story there.” She drew up a shoulder. “I never wanted to push it; I figured you’d talk about it when you were ready.”

He lifted his head and met her eyes and felt his chest just opening right up to her, like a flower blooming. “He left when I was four. Just…took off with no explanation.”

“Oh my god,” she breathed out. “I…Alex, I…that’s horrible. I’m so sorry.”

AJ nodded his head some and sat up fully. “And…I didn’t see him again until I was 18. It turns out he was living about 20 minutes away. He never bothered with a phone call or letter or a fucking email. Not until…” he trailed off and shifted some in the chair, “not until I got famous, and the group became an overnight success here in the States.”

She knew that was a discussion for another time. “So, he just calls you out of the blue?”

“Yup. Calls me and asks to see me.” He gave a dry chuckle and studied his jeans at the knee, where his fingers were picking the fabric’s seam. “I was so fucking excited. I couldn’t believe that my dad had _finally_ reached out. He was ready to see me. _Wanted_ into my life again.” He shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on his leg, trying to ignore the lump that was forming in his throat.

Tinley didn’t speak, so he continued, “So, I show up. We set up a day and time, and I show up. I walk into his house and …” a frown fell over his features, his mind transporting him back to that time, and giving his eyes a faraway look, “and he’s got so much Backstreet Boys shit all over the place. All kinds of memorabilia; posters, pictures, our albums, videos…fucking magnets on his fridge.” He snorted, then finally seemed to come back to where he was and the moment, and his eyes met hers. “All this shit that he had ordered from overseas because it wasn’t that abundant in the States yet.” A dry laugh escaped his mouth. “I thought he wanted to have a fucking relationship with me, but turns out he just wanted my autograph, some photos, and whatever else he could fucking get to put online.”

She really could not believe what she was hearing, that a father would behave in that manner toward their own child. The pain, the betrayal that Alex had to have felt made her eyes tear up, and she wanted to take him into her arms and hold him. There was an enormous hole in that man’s chest. He’d probably been spending most of his life trying to fill it with whatever he could get his hands on; women, women, more women, maybe alcohol…drugs even. Just whatever there was available so that he wouldn’t feel the pain and rejection that his dad had inflicted him with.

AJ turned his face and studied the wall and all the photos hanging there of Tinley and her family; her sister, her nephew, her parents, grandparents even, he thought. People who wanted her in their life and didn’t just take off on her. Clearing his throat, he reined in his emotions and then turned to face her again. “Yeah, it turns out my dad was not just a fan…but running a fan club that has gotten rather popular. Using his name to attract the fans and attention. To this day, he still sends me shit about wanting to see me. But I know what he wants; the same fucking thing he wanted ten years ago. It hasn’t changed. _He_ hasn’t changed.”

“That…that was so horrible of him to do.” She shook her head, feeling such an ache for him and his situation. “I’m sorry, Alex.”

“I didn’t tell you for your sympathy. And…it’s not just bullshit lines I’m feeding you.” His voice came stronger as he pushed the thoughts of his dad from his mind. “I told you so you might understand why I am the way I am, why I’m afraid to get attached to someone. Why I don’t really reveal who I am unless someone forces me to, because I can’t stand that part of me. I can’t stand who it’s made me become, and I don’t want their sympathy or sorrow.” He let out a slow breath. “But it’s so different with you,” his voice became softer, filled with more emotion. “Every damn time we’re together, you’re demanding more and more from me, more than I’ve ever been willing to give to anyone else. But I do it. I do it no questions asked, or fucks given because you make me want to. You make me want to be better, stronger, happier…” he trailed off, then ducked his head and ran a hand over his face.

Tinley’s eyes glanced up toward the ceiling and then back to him. “What do you want from me, Alex?”

His head lifted, and their eyes locked. “I want you,” he spoke in a near whisper with a rough emotion to his voice.

His words, the emotion in his voice made her chest squeeze, and she was forced to look away.

“I just want you, Tinley,” he spoke again in that same tone. He slipped from the chair to his knees and shifted until he was in front of her. “From that first day we met, it’s been only you. I told you that you stole my breath, but you took much more than that.” He reached his hands up and gently touched her knees. “You took my heart, Tinley Banks, and you still have it.”

That snapped her head back toward him, and she pulled herself from his touch. “Don’t say that to me. Don’t you dare tell me that.” She pointed her index finger at him, trying to will away the tears that were stinging her eyes. “The entire time, you’ve had a girlfriend. A woman that you committed to. If you really wanted me in the way you say you do, then you would have ended things with her well before she found out about us.”

“I know.” He sighed at that and sat back on his haunches. “And I’m not trying to make excuses for my behavior, but this is new to me; navigating a relationship that…if I lose, _will_ hurt me.” He ran a hand over his mouth and chin, then lowered it to his side. “I don’t do that shit, Tinley. I don’t put myself out there to be open to hurt. Every woman I’ve dated, I didn’t blink an eye when it ended. They weren’t anything to me but someone to help me front that I was happy. Someone there so I didn’t look as lonely as I felt. They knew it, too. I never duped them or made them believe it was more than what it was. The women I took to bed, I didn’t give a damn about. But you…” he sucked in a breath and exhaled it slowly, “you have the power to rip me from the inside and leave me bleeding on the floor.”

Ugh, why did he have to say shit like that to her? Sniffing a bit, because the waterworks were right there and she was trying to hold them back, she ran her fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ears. “Why should I believe you?” She finally voiced, wishing it had been stronger than it sounded.

“You don’t have to,” he spoke slowly. “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t. But it’s the truth.” Slowly, he lifted back to his knees and reached for her hands.

She met his eyes again and searched his face for any sign or signal that would tell her how he really felt. The emotion and the intensity that she was met with made her chest heave, and she had to look away because all she saw were the truths in his words. “Why me?”

AJ shifted to his butt, his hands taking hers and smoothing his thumbs over the backs of them. “Because when I’m with you, I’m happy; actually, fucking, happy. I can’t get enough of you; your smile, the way your eyes light up, your laugh that fills me in places that have never been filled before. How easily your hand fits into mine or the way your body just…feels so right in this space right here.” He patted his chest. “When I hold you, I don’t ever want to let go. When you’re smiling at me, I don’t ever want you to stop. You’re beautiful, inside and out, and you make _me_ want to be better, to _do_ better. I want to be someone you can be proud of.” He wet his bottom lip, then reached and gently turned her chin back to face him. “You don’t take my shit; you’re not impressed with my smooth flirting. I’m such a dick, and you handle me with so much finesse and grace that you leave me in awe of you, Tinley. You listen to me. You listen, and you don’t yell, and you don’t pick fights, and you don’t throw shit. You’re this breath of fresh air that I had no idea I needed until we met. And now…I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

He released her hands and rubbed his face, then met her eyes again. “I don’t want to be the person I was, the person that tries to fill this emptiness inside of me with meaningless sex or empty relationships. I don’t want anyone else; I don’t want to hold anyone else; I don’t want to kiss anyone else; I don’t want to sleep with anyone else. Holy shit, that scares the fuck out of me, and I feel like my heart is going to come right out of my chest and run away, but it’s the truth. It’s the fucking truth.”

She wasn’t sure how she hadn’t burst into tears and thrown herself into his arms because, my god, the emotions and the rawness in his eyes, the expressions on his face that showed his heart made her eyes blur so bad she could hardly see him. “How…how do I know you aren’t…just telling me that? How do I know…you aren’t going to change your mind about other…women or get…get caught up and next thing you know they’re on their knees with your dick in their mouth?” She sniffed then wiped at her cheeks. “How can I believe you…how can I _trust you_ when the entire basis of our relationship was built on lies? I…I told you about Melody. I opened myself to you and faced things I did not want to face. But I did it because you gave me the strength, and I wanted…I wanted to be better for you. And this…this is what I get for it?” Her head shook, and she wiped more tears away. “I…don’t know _who_ you are. And I don’t…I don’t know if I ever did.”

Her words cut him deep, and he felt a lump taking up space in his throat. “I know,” he managed in a hoarse whisper. “I know, and I’m so sorry, Tinley. I….” He didn’t know what to say to her about it. Running a hand over his face, he took a moment to compose himself, then met her teary eyes. “You know me better than anyone else in this world, baby.” Gently, he lifted his hand and brushed a lock of hair from her face. “Better than my mom, hell, better than my bandmates who are closer to me than brothers. I’ve…I’ve never been more revealing of who I am than I have been with you because you’re the only one that I’ve truly been myself around; you forced me to show the real Alex, and I’m so glad you did.”

Tinley studied his face, searching those expressive eyes that she could easily get lost in. “How do I know that’s the truth?”

“Because you’re the one person I can’t stand to lose.” He lifted her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. “And I’m going to prove it to you. I’m going to work even harder and take whatever you throw at me and show you that you’re the only one I want. The only one I need.” His hand squeezed hers as he tugged it gently to his chest and held it there. “I’ve _never_ begged a woman before, but I’m begging you, _on my knees_ , to please give me a second chance. Please let me rebuild your trust. Tell me what you want, and I’ll do it. Whatever it takes, baby.” He closed his eyes and took a breath, then opened them again. “I can’t lose you. I can’t have you take your light out of my life.”

She sighed softly, an ache inside her chest that mirrored the expressions on his face. “I…I need to think. I need to digest…all of this. I’m so…” she trailed off and shook her head softly, “angry at you, and yet, at the same time, I think I understand you.” That brought out a short laugh. “In some fucked up way, I understand you. And I hate that I do, and I hate that I’m struggling between wanting to slap you in the face and throw myself into your arms.”

“I would deserve it.” He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers, then released it. “And I understand. I shouldn’t have lied to you, and I’m…I’m so sorry.” His throat tightened, and it made his voice strain. “I’ll…give you the time you need. But promise that this means we’ll have a conversation after you’ve digested everything. That you’re not just telling me this to get me out of your home and your life.”

Tinley touched his face with her hand, letting her fingers stroke the skin of his cheek and noting the way he turned into her touch. “I promise.”

AJ kissed her palm. “Good.” He cleared his throat then slowly rose to his feet. “I’ll um…I’ll go then.”

“Okay.” She stood as well, then rubbed her upper arm and watched him. “I…guess I’ll reach out to you.”

“Or…” he slipped his phone from his pocket and typed into it, “you could come over. I just sent you my address and the codes to the gates, the neighborhood, and mine. I’ll also add you to the list in case the guard stops you before you can punch the code in.” He returned his phone to his pocket. “Full transparency, Tinley. I’m giving you full and complete transparency. Any questions you have, I’ll answer. Anything you want to see for yourself, I’ll show you…anyone you want to meet, I will take you to them.” He reached and brushed some more hair from her face. “I am _all in_ here; just…waiting on you. And I will wait until you’re ready.”

Tinley nodded her head. “Okay, thank you.”

He smiled briefly, then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Thank you for listening and for letting me explain myself.” His fingers brushed her cheek softly. “That means more to me than you’ll ever realize.” A beat. “I’ll, um, show myself out. Sweet dreams.” Then he turned and strolled to the door, glancing back once before he had the door open and was stepping through and onto the porch.

She watched him close it behind him and then sighed and slowly sat back down on the coffee table. Leaning over her lap, she covered her face with her hands and groaned into them. Why was this happening? Why hadn’t she just ignored him or walked away from him that day in the park? She had told him that he would bring her nothing but trouble, and, so far, he was living up to that expectation. What the hell was she going to do about this?

She didn’t want to agree to…some form of relationship only to have him screw around on her or meet some other woman who blew him away as she had, and then she ended up dumped like Meghan. God, that woman was _such_ a bitch. And was she not only going to have to sort through all these thoughts and feelings going through her head but worry about Meghan showing up ready to beat her face in? She sure seemed like the type of woman who would do that.

Ugh, why were guys so stupid? Tinley sat up and raked her fingers through her hair. And why did women need them so damn much? Why did she want him, even after he lied to her like he had? Why did she understand some of what he had been explaining to her? Fuck, the man needed a therapist to sort through those issues. She was going to tell him that once they spoke again. Or, if she decided he was too much of a headache and she wouldn’t be able to trust him again, she’d still tell him to seek help; professional help.

But she couldn’t sort through this tonight. She needed a day, or two, or a week. At least a night’s sleep and then see how she felt in the morning. Yeah, that’s what she would do. Sleep on it and then sort through her feelings when it wasn’t so late, and she didn’t have to be up at the crack of down to start her day.

Deciding that she wasn’t going to think about this anymore tonight, she pushed to her feet, then crossed to the front door and flipped the locks. She switched the porch light off, as well as the entryway, and then took the stairs back up to her room. Lifting the phone from her bed, she saw Alex’s message with his address and the gate codes and then a text he must have added once he left. Telling her once again that he appreciated that she had listened to him and didn’t come out fists flying like he knew she probably wanted to.

Tinley smoothed her thumb over the phone screen at those words. Had he really never had a woman listen to him and treat him like a decent human being? Did all his girlfriends, or whoever they were, yell and scream and have temper tantrums, and threaten, and throw shit? She was appalled by that fact, and then her heart ached for him. He was so desperate for attention and love that he didn’t care where it came from. And instead of getting those things, he’d just found heartache and betrayal and women who used him because he was famous or had money or whatever they used him for. She wanted to cry for him.

But she didn’t.

Instead, she forced those thoughts away and returned her phone to the charger, then climbed into the bed. She needed to sleep. Tomorrow she would think, but tonight…she was not. As not as she could get lying in bed with Alex’s face swimming before her closed eyes. It frustrated her, and she pulled the blankets over her head, trying to erase him from her mind.

It was going to be a long night.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Friday evening found Quinn seated in the large Papasan chair in her bedroom with her laptop on her lap and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s Chunky Monkey ice cream in her hand. It was late, okay, not that late, not even nine yet, and here she was on a Friday night sitting at home perusing the dating site. Why?

Because she had turned down Nick’s suggestion for dinner and drinks, that’s why.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see him; she did. She wanted to see him more than she should have wanted to. But she didn’t want to open herself up to the feelings that would greet her if she had agreed. His words from the bar on Tuesday, while they had not so much as scared her, they’d certainly stirred up some emotion, and she was trying to will it away and not let herself fall for this handsome celebrity that would only send her life into upheaval. And the only way to do that…avoid him and throw herself into the dating scene again because just maybe she’d find Mr. Wonderful, and Nick would be forced to turn his attention elsewhere.

But she liked his attention.

“Oh, my word, shut up, brain,” Quinn muttered to herself with an eye roll. “We most certainly _do not_ like his attention. We don’t like him. He’s _just_ a friend.”

_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that_ , she thought as she took a big bite of the ice cream and grumbled around it. Whatever; she would find herself a nice, handsome, safe, and very uncelebrity-like gentleman to go out with. Someone who was more her speed, and she wouldn’t be caught up in all the drama and mess that she did _not_ want.

Liiiiiike…her eyes scanned the profile photos listed in the search she had done. That one. She used her finger on the laptop mousepad to move the cursor and select a picture of a handsome gentleman with jet black hair and dark eyes. His skin was not tanned, but he didn’t remind of her Casper the Friendly Ghost either.

As the page loaded and she let her own dark eyes take in the page and information she found, she took one more bite of the cold dessert, then stuck the spoon in it and set it on the small table next to the chair.

“Okay, Winston, hello,” she spoke low to herself, selecting his profile photo so it would load bigger and she could click through the images he had uploaded. Okay, alright, he was nice looking. He had dark eyes that looked like they might be gray, dark hair that fell across his forehead in one direction, a lighter complexion, but no freckles, and his face had a strong jaw and straight nose. He wore thin wire-framed glasses and looked tall enough for her. Maybe just a little bit too thin, but hey, she wasn’t that picky. Or shallow. She just didn’t want to break him if they got to the level of intimacy where that might happen because this girl knew how to put it on a man and make their head spin.

That made Quinn smirk, and she laughed softly, then studied his photos. He looked active enough. There was a hiking shot overlooking a valley full of trees. One of him on the beach seated on a towel with …white sunscreen smeared on his nose and a t-shirt that hung a big baggy. One of him with an older couple that had to be his parents because he looked like the perfect mixture of both, and then one standing next to a very handsome gentleman dressed in Marine dress wear and looking very firm, buff, and sexy.

“Who are _you_?” She questioned as she studied the photo and wished he was the one on the site. Probably a friend because they did not look similar at all. But who knows, maybe it was a brother.

Shrugging it off, she closed out of the photos and read over his stats. He was 25 and worked as a computer programmer for some big company in the SoCal area. His words, not hers. He enjoyed reading, computers, programming, comics, the Marvel movies (a big plus), cosplay, and spending time with that special someone. Could that be you? He had ended his bio with.

This dude was cheesy as hell and not very creative with his words, but his smile was friendly, and he looked safe. It was definitely worth reaching out and starting a conversation. How bad could it be?

Her finger hovered the cursor over the Inbox Me button for a long moment until she finally thought ‘fuck it’ and selected it. It loaded the email pop-up, and the cursor blinked on the empty page. All she had to do was type out a simple ‘hello’ and press send, and it would automatically be delivered to him. Then it’d be up to Winston if he wanted to respond. There’d be a link in the message that would take him to her profile to read about her and then make his decision.

But did she really want to do this?

Yes, she told herself. She wanted to. Needed to. Had to. She couldn’t have Nick and his handsome face floating around in her brain anymore. So, determined to erase him from her head, she let her fingers do the talking and typed out a simple hello and that she’d seen his profile and thought she’d reach out. She included a bit about her own love for the Marvel-verse and horror/zombie comics, let him know she’d be looking forward to a response, and then sent it on its way.

Her stomach dived when she saw confirmation the email had been delivered, and she felt a panic in her chest. Oh my god. Quickly, she snapped the laptop shut and set it on the table next to the ice cream. What was she thinking? What if Winston responded to her? What if he wanted to meet her?

Fuck!

Rubbing her forehead, Quinn pushed to her feet and lifted the Chunky Monkey ice cream. She made her way from her bedroom and on to the kitchen, where she stuck the lid on the pint then tucked it back into the freezer. Okay, she had to get out of here because if she didn’t, she didn’t trust herself not to message five more guys before the night was through.

Deciding that couldn’t happen, she collected her phone and sent a group message to her crew, telling them to meet her in 45 at _Barkowski’s_ because she needed to get out and get her drink on. Then she hurried to shower, dress, and get herself ready.

It was more like an hour later when Quinn waltzed through the doors of the dive-bar that had a 1960’s feel with lots of tallboy cans, a few pool tables, and plenty of Charles Bukowski writings and portraits hanging on the walls. Bukowski was an American poet, novelist, and legendary drinker, and the owners had wanted to honor him with a bar commemorating the man.

The interior was dark, with dark walls and dim lighting and red stools and benches. The bar counter had a reddish hue to the brown wood, almost like cherry-wood, and it was small, but not so small you felt cramped or crowded.

She found her friends had beat her there and were already seated at a long red bench with two small square wooden tables before them. Just big enough to hold drinks because this place didn’t serve food. Which was fine by her because she was just getting drinks, wanting to feel a bit more relaxed and not so on edge with the situations that plagued her.

“There you are!” Tansy’s voice rang over the music streaming from the speakers and the din of the other patrons. She waved Quinn over. “For a minute, we thought you might have changed your mind.”

“Sorry,” Quinn slid onto the bench when Mila slipped to the side to make room, “it took a bit longer than I thought it would to get ready.” After her shower, she’d blow-dried her hair, leaving it down and wavy, then pulled on a black spaghetti strapped dress that flowed around her hips to her mid-thigh. There was about an inch of eyelet lace at the bottom, and it had a low-cut scoop neck. She slipped a fitted black leather jacket on over it, leaving it open, and then slipped her feet into heeled boots in black that came up over her knee a good two inches. It made her legs look even longer and sexier than they were. After sliding on some brushed metal bracelets, matching earrings, and a few necklaces, she’d grabbed her black clutch, changed out what she needed and what could be left behind, applied the perfect smoky eye and bright red lipstick then was out the door.

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Tansy grinned at her. “But there will be no complaining in the morning when we’ve all only gotten a few hours of sleep, and we’re dragging ass on the water.”

“Shit, we meet in the morning, don’t we?” Quinn made a face and brushed some hair from her shoulder. “I think I forgot what day it is.”

“Yeah, you didn’t seem really with it this morning,” Mila piped up. “Everything okay?”

Quinn nodded her head. “Yes, well…maybe not. Let me go get a drink, and then I’ll tell you ladies about it.” She slipped from the spot and rose to her feet, smoothing the dress around her thighs. “Hey, was Ethan going to join us?”

Mila shook her head, and her dark hair brushed her cheeks. “No, he was already out with his boys.”

“Okay, just us ladies, then.” She smirked at that, then told them she would return and sashayed her way over to the bar, finding an opening and wiggling into the spot. She tapped her fingers on the bar top, watching as the bartender poured two drinks at once, then tucked tiny straws into the glasses and slid them over to the patrons that had ordered them. She caught his eye, and he flashed a grin, making his way down to where she stood.

“What’ll it be, darlin’?”

Quinn returned his grin with one of her own. “One Passion Fruit cocktail and one Pinot Grigio, please,” she requested, deciding if she ordered two drinks now, she wouldn’t have to come back for a bit.

His head that had his dark hair shaved so short it looked nearly bald, nodded. “You want to start a tab?”

“Put her on mine.”

The voice came from behind her before she could respond and tell the bartender yes. With a lifted brow, she turned her head. Deep brown eyes met hers, and she took in the dark newsie style cap on his head, the black fitted Marilyn Monroe tee, the worn-in dark jeans with a black and silver studded belt holding them in place, the tattoos that lined his arms, and the half-grin on his face. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. “AJ, hi….” Well, this had caught her completely by surprise.

His lips curved up a bit more, and he signaled the bartender to do what he’d requested, and then he slipped next to her. “Well, what a small world.”

Quinn nodded her head at that, not missing the way his eyes gave her a quick once over. “Yeah, it really is.” Suddenly her stomach fluttered, and she glanced around. “Who, uh…are you here with?”

He lifted a brow at that and leaned his side against the bar, his elbow resting on it and his other hand circling the wrist of that arm. “One of my guys; his name’s Connor.” A beat. “Nick’s not here,” he spoke in a lower tone.

The relief flooded her, and she pressed a hand over her racing heart. “Okay, good.” Then she blinked. “I mean, I…um…he’s…well, ya know….” She shrugged a shoulder.

AJ hid the smirk that was trying to form. “No, I don’t know.”

“Well, it’s a ladies’ night.” She turned as the two drinks were slid over to her, thanking the bartender and slipping a ten from her bag and passing it over to him. Lifting them into her hands, she turned back to AJ. “I can’t have you picking up my tab.”

“Yes, you can.” He lifted a hand to his chest. “I know that you were, uh…rather frustrated with me the last time. My way of making it up to you.”

Well…in that case. “Alright, but I’m planning on drinking a lot.”

He waved a hand in a ‘go-ahead’ motion. “Please do. Maybe my friend and I will come by and say hi in a bit. We wouldn’t want to interrupt your ladies’ night, though.”

Quinn grinned softly at that. “That would probably be okay. And, uh…thank you.” She motioned with her drinks, then offered up a ‘goodbye’ and made her way back to her friends. Maybe AJ wasn’t so terrible after all.

“Who was that sexy-ass man you were just talking to?” Tansy questioned once Quinn was settled back on the bench and her wine glass was on the table.

“Uh, his name is AJ, and he’s…a friend of Nick’s,” she explained as she held the passion fruit drink in her hands and sipped from the tiny straw. She studied her friend and how her friend was studying AJ, who was still at the bar. “Don’t even think about it, Tansy.”

Her round light eyes turned to her friend. “Why not? Is he married?”

She shook her head. “No, but he’s complicated. Got some girlfriend or something. It’s a long story, and I can guarantee that you won’t get what you want from him.”

Tansy curiously narrowed her eyes. “How do you know?”

“I just do.” It wasn’t her place to put her sister’s business out there, or AJ’s. “Trust me, okay, Tansy.”

The blonde woman sighed and nodded. “Sure. I will behave.”

“Thank you.” She sipped more on her drink, watched AJ for a moment as he lifted four glasses in his hands, and carried them through the crowd to a booth on the other side. There was a handsome man with a shaved head and very light brown skin seated there. No women. She shrugged at that and debated texting Piper, certain her baby sister would show up if she did. Maybe it was best not to do that.

“So, what’s going on, Quinn?” Mila questioned from where she was sipping her glass of wine.

Quinn blinked and turned back to her friends. Right. She sighed some and watched the two women. “I have a small, teeny, tiny dilemma, and…I don’t need judgment or …smirkiness; I get enough of that from my sisters.” She sighed and brushed some hair from her cheek. “I just…I need friends. Friends who will listen and help me sort this shit out.”

“Well, that sounds like a bit more than a teeny, tiny dilemma.” Tansy swirled the straw to her fruity drink in her glass. “But we’re here for you, Q. What’s going on?”

The brunette sipped her drink and watched her two friends. Mila was the friend she’d known the longest. The two had met at the surf lessons Quinn had convinced her parents to let her take, Mila a beginner as well. They’d learned together and formed a friendship that had carried over from the waves to encompass all aspects of their life. Though she looked younger because of her petite size and baby face, she was one year older than Quinn. When Mila had left to attend school in Arizona, the two had stayed fast friends, visiting when they could, skyping, texting, staying in touch until she returned four years later. It was as if she’d never been gone, and the girls picked up where they had left off.

Quinn definitely considered Mila her best friend, and other than her family, she was the one person that the brunette would call if she needed an ear to listen or support. Or even someone telling her she was behaving stupidly or needed to adjust her thinking on a topic. So, she knew that she would get nothing but the truth from her, and that was something that Quinn was interested in hearing.

Tansy, on the other hand, ever the romantic and boy-crazy, or man-crazy now that they were in their mid-20’s, would tell her to do whatever was the most dreamy and enchanting, even if it didn’t make much sense in Quinn’s head. She was always looking for a love story and dreaming of the moment she would find her own.

The two women had met through Ethan, who Mila had brought into the group. Tansy had tagged along one day, a natural surfer who had been on the board since she was a kid, and she and Quinn had formed a friendship throughout their Friday and Saturday surfing sessions. She’d only known the blonde for two years, but she loved her enthusiasm and appreciated her positivity.

“Okay, so…y’all know Nick…” Quinn began as she looked between the two.

“That gorgeous blond guy that you brought to surf a couple of weeks back?” Tansy nodded her head. “He’s got a thing for you.”

Quinn sighed at that. “I know. I’ve seen him a few times since that day. He, uh…came to one of the family dinners, and we went out one night, uh…we went out a couple of nights,” she admitted.

“Really?” Mila’s thin manicured brows lifted some. “Why haven’t I heard about this?”

“Because I haven’t said anything to anyone. Not even myself.”

She nodded at that. “Okay, so…what about him?”

She pressed her lips together, then rolled her eyes at her hesitance. “I think I like him.”

“Is that a problem?” Tansy questioned. “He’s gorgeous, Q. And he looks strangely familiar.”

“Yes, it’s a problem.” Quinn lowered her voice some and leaned closer to her girlfriends, “Because I’m not supposed to like him.”

“Says who?”

She sighed at the way Tansy had questioned that. “Because….” She tucked some hair behind her ear and took a long drink before lowering the glass and watching them. “Because he’s famous …and everything that he is …is everything that I’m not.”

Mila’s brows lifted. “He’s famous? Who is he?”

“Nick Carter.”

The petite brunette’s brows drew together. “Nick Carter,” she repeated softly. “Nick Carter…why do I know that name?”

Quinn drew up a shoulder. “He’s a Backstreet Boy.”

Tansy’s pale eyes widened. “Ooh shit, you’re right! That’s how I know him!” She gave the table in front of her a gentle smack. “I knew I had seen him somewhere.” Then her eyes widened even more. “Oh shit,” and she began to peer around the bar, “that fine ass man you were chatting with…AJ…he’s one, too, right?”

“Right.” She nodded her head. “I met Nick when his record label hired _Vivian Wolfe_ to freshen up the guys looks a bit. And…he took a liking to me.”

Mila nodded her head, then tugged Tansy’s arm to bring her attention back to Quinn and not on her trying to look every which way to find AJ. “So, what is 'everything he is that is everything you’re not'?”

Quinn finished her drink and set the empty glass on the table. She reached for her wineglass and lifted it, letting the curved part of the glass rest in her hand with the stem between her first and third fingers. “He’s famous, Mila. I can’t get involved with a celebrity. You remember what happened to Greer, right?”

She nodded and drank from her own glass. “Yeah, that was a horrible situation, but …Nick is not Marco.”

“You don’t know that.” She gently swirled the wine in the glass to help some of the alcohol evaporate and give it a fuller taste. “But even if he’s not, he’s this world-famous celebrity that has like…three homes and drives expensive vehicles and is followed by the media and all over the internet. I…don’t want that. I don’t want a relationship that’s overshadowed by who he is…by his fans, by his career. I don’t want the press hounding us, following us…splashing photos, and the fans obsessing over who I am and what Nick is doing with me, and I’m not pretty enough or thin enough or blonde enough for him. I’m not his type, anyway.”

“Wow,” Tansy watched her friend, “that was a lot of information. I don’t think I’m sober enough to piece through all of it.” She pressed her lips together and studied her friend. “But I do want to know how you know you’re not his type.”

Quinn drew up a shoulder. “I may have googled him and girlfriends in the same search bar and may have seen what some of the past women he’s dated looked like; tall, super thin, and very blonde.” She arched a brow and looked down at herself, then lifted her eyes back to her girlfriends. “All of which…as you can see, I am not.”

Mila snorted. “Oh, please, Quinn, you’re absolutely gorgeous, and you know it.”

She lowered the glass from the sip she was taking and nodded her head a bit. “I know, but I’m not tall, super thin, or blonde.”

“So, maybe he wants something different.” Tansy shrugged. “Maybe he’s tired of the blonde bimbo type and wants a woman with substance and brains and depth.”

“Maybe.” Quinn peered into her wineglass, then took a slow sip and lowered the glass again. “But the dilemma is that he’s insistent on us …dating or going out, or whatever it is he wants, while I’ve told him it would never work.”

“That’s got to be a hit to the ego,” Mila mused. “Do you really not want to date him because he’s famous, and you’d have more involved in your relationship than the two of you?”

“Shoot, I’ll date him if you don’t want to,” Tansy spoke as she took a drink from her own glass.

Quinn frowned slightly at her, then groaned softly. “See, there I go feeling jealous of that statement. I’m so messed up; I don’t want to be with him, but I can’t stand the thought of someone else with him. What is wrong with me?” She pressed a hand to her face and covered her eyes.

“Because you like the guy,” Mila said so simply. “If he weren’t this big celebrity, you’d be with him, right?”

“Maybe.”

Tansy set her now empty glass on the table next to Quinn’s empty one. “Look, I understand not wanting your photo to be splashed all over the internet or to be trash-talked by petty, immature fans…but it’s a little silly that you ignore how you feel because the relationship is going to be hard work.”

Mila made a sound in her throat at her friend’s words. When both sets of eyes looked at her, she shrugged. “As ‘normal’ as you might feel when you’re hanging out at home or driving in the car or laughing over some movie you’re watching, it’s got to be hard to date a celebrity. Definitely not ‘normal’ either. It’s not just the fans or the media attention, but society today is so much more critical, and with the abundance of social media…it can really fuck with someone’s head. Plus, he’s probably always busy or wrapped up in his music…not to mention the women he comes in contact with daily.”

“Yes, thank you.” Quinn nodded her head firmly.

Tansy fiddled with the straw in her empty glass. “Have you told him this? I mean, how insistent is he in you two dating?”

She chuckled lowly. “Let me put it this way…he told me that I would fall in love with him.”

Both women’s eyes widened at that, and Mila choked on her drink. She coughed and cleared her throat, patting her chest. “He…told you that?”

“Yup.” Quinn lifted her glass and finished off the wine, then set it on the table and watched the way her friends were gaping at her. “Yeah, I was shocked, too.”

“Well, I guess we know how he feels,” Tansy mused.

“Don’t remind me.”

She chuckled softly. “Aw, Quinn …do you honestly, really, truly _not_ want to be with him?”

Quinn hesitated, and when she spoke again, she knew she wasn’t completely honest with herself. “It’s just not a good idea. Besides, I may have a date with this guy from the dating site I’m on.”

Mila and Tansy exchanged a look, and then Tansy sent her a tight smile. “Oh, well, that’s hopeful. I assume he’s not famous.”

“Nope, definitely not famous. He’s a computer programmer.”

“That’s a very safe and secure job.” Mila nodded her head some. “Well, maybe he’ll be what you need to get your thoughts away from Nick. If you’re absolutely sure that you won’t date him, then go for it with the dating site guy.”

“I think I will.” But Quinn wasn’t sure if Winston would want to meet her or even respond. With a sigh, she surveyed the table with the empty glasses on it. “We need new drinks.”

“Yes, we do,” Tansy agreed.

Mila sat up a bit straighter. “Well, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem much longer because look who is coming right this way with a trayful of drinks.”

Quinn’s eyes followed her friend’s gaze to see AJ and his friend making their way over, AJ carrying a round tray that was littered with various drinks; she spotted some shots, some fruity drinks, and some wines, red and white. Wow, this dude was impressive, and she might not be annoyed with him anymore. He was too generous to hold a grudge against.

“Wow, what do we owe this pleasure to?” She questioned once he and his friend reached them.

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice your drinks were a little empty. I hope you don’t mind; I took the liberty to order some and bring them over. As you can see,” AJ held the tray with one hand and waved his other in front of the glasses to show them off like they were a display, “we have quite the variety.” He began to point to the various drinks, listing what they were while his friend whisked the glasses on the table away and to an empty one near them. This allowed AJ to set the tray down, and he took a step back. “Please, help yourselves.”

Quinn gave a soft giggle, feeling rather warm with the two drinks she’d already had. “Thank you, kind sir.” She motioned to her girlfriends. “Ladies, this is AJ, and….” She looked to his friend with lifted brows.

He chuckled softly and reached across to shake her hand. “Connor. I’m Connor. Nice to meet you three.”

“It’s good to meet you. I’m Quinn.” She squeezed his hand, which felt warm and soft, then sat back so he could greet her friends.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Tansy giggled softly. “I’m Tansy.” She shook his hand and sent a wave to AJ.

“And I’m Mila,” Mila introduced herself, also shaking Connor’s hand, and nodded at AJ. “Please,” she motioned toward the seating, “join us.”

“Are you sure?” AJ lifted a brow at that and then pulled a chair over when all three women nodded their heads and echoed that they would love to have the men join them. He propped the back of the chair to the edge of the table, then straddled it and sat, leaning against the back support and resting his arms on it.

Connor pulled a chair closer as well but sat in it the usual way. “So, Aje says that you’re friends with Nick?”

Quinn could feel his eyes on her, and she nodded her head as she lifted the glass of red wine that she had selected from the tray. “Sort of. I’m his stylist; that’s how we met.”

Connor lifted a brow and motioned between Quinn and AJ. “So…were you his, too?”

AJ snorted. “Fuck, no. Mine was some idiot that…” he trailed off and shuddered at the memory. “Let’s just say that I no longer have one and am _not_ going to get another.”

Tansy giggled softly. “I don’t think you need one.” She let her eyes trail over him. “I mean, how much can they help someone who’s got your good looks and sexy style?”

A grin quirked up the corner of his mouth, and he lifted the whiskey glass from the tray. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

She nodded her head then smoothed her fingers through her golden locks. “So, what brings you, boys, over this way? It can’t be just to serve us delicious drinks.”

Connor lifted a leg and rested his ankle of that leg on the knee of his other. He tugged on his pantleg some and watched his friend, wondering just which woman he was interested in.

“Drinks and pretty women,” AJ replied with a simple shrug. “Or sit with this asshole,” and he thumbed toward Connor, “listening to him blah blah blah about this new chick he has. I think the decision was an easy one.”

Connor chuckled. “Don’t be hatin’ because I found myself a good one.”

“Do you need to find yourself a good one, too?” Tansy questioned him with a slight purr to her voice. She leaned toward him, allowing the low-cut top she wore to showcase her cleavage.

Quinn rolled her eyes and nudged her friend’s leg beneath the table, watching AJ for his reaction because she had to admit, she was curious.

His eyes shifted to Tansy at that and dropped over her form, then lifted back to her face, a sexy smirk forming on his lips. “I have no doubt I’d find a good woman in you, sweetheart, but I’ve already found one that’s just right for me.”

“Oh,” Tansy sat up straight again, “you have a girlfriend.”

That drew up one of his shoulders, and he swirled the whiskey around in the glass. “It’s…complicated. But the kind of complicated that has all of this…” he motioned his hand in a circular motion toward himself, “off-limits.”

Quinn hid the smirk that wanted to come out and leaned her elbow on the table, her hair falling across her face, blocking her view from the men. She met Tansy’s eyes and lifted her brows. ‘ _Told you_ ,’ she mouthed at her friend. She was rewarded with an eye roll, then chuckled and sat up again.

From his place, Connor was side-eyeing his friend with interest. AJ had not shared this information with him; last he knew, he was very involved in a relationship, but that did not stop him one bit from indulging in other women. Maybe his pal was trying to turn over a new leaf. Or he’d gotten into some _big_ trouble with Meghan, and he was forced to behave for a bit. And Connor was leaning more toward the latter of those things.

“So, AJ, Connor,” Mila spoke as a silence drifted over the table. “Are you regulars at _Barkowski's?_ ”

Connor lifted his brows and gave a small shrug. “I wouldn’t say regular, but I enjoy this bar.”

“I think this is like my third time here,” was AJ’s response. “I’m usually found at the watering holes in Thousand Oaks, where I live. But…Connor lives in the area, so we thought we’d come here tonight.”

“I live in the area, too.” Quinn flashed a grin.

“Oh yeah?” Connor glanced at her. “Whereabouts?”

“Why?” She narrowed her eyes in a drunk, playful manner. “You going to stalk me?”

“Yes, I’m going to show up outside your home and peer into your windows.” His face was deadpan as he spoke, his eyes locked on hers.

Quinn burst into a fit of giggles. “Go-good luck with that. I live on, like, the 12th floor. You’d have to have a realllly tall ladder to do that.” She giggled more. “Annnd if ya did…well, I’d let ya look because you put in a hell of an effort. You kind of deserve to see somethin’-somethin’.”

AJ laughed at that, ducking his head and his shoulders jerking.

Connor couldn’t help his laughter. “Well, if I ever come across a really tall ladder, I know where to take it to.”

That made her laugh more, and she watched him over the top of her glass. “Just give me a heads up, so I can be ready for ya.”

“Oh, definitely.” He sent her a wink then cleared his throat because he had a woman, and he needed to stop flirting with this one. If AJ could behave, then he sure as shit could, too. He wasn’t a cheater, and he wasn’t about to start.

“Ooh, that was some funny shit,” AJ spoke when he finally sat up and rubbed his sternum.

Quinn giggled, then shrugged and sipped her wine.

“So, here’s a question…” Tansy spoke up from over the fruity cocktail she was nursing. “If both of you have women, why are you here with _us_ and not with _them_?”

“Because we’re fucking awesome!”

Mila laughed softly at Quinn. “Yeah, we know that much. But I’m sure their women are fucking awesome, too.”

Connor laughed softly. “My girl’s out of town. Won’t be back until Sunday.”

“Oh, that sucks.” Mila pouted at him.

Quinn set her wine glass down, then propped her elbows on the table and planted her chin in the palms of her hands. “What ‘bout you, AJ?”

He chuckled low at that and adjusted the cap on his head. “Uh, well, no offense to you three women; you’re all gorgeous ladies, I would rather be with her…but, uh….” He shrugged. “Like I said…it’s complicated.”

“That means she’s mad at you,” Tansy supplied.

“Well, she’s certainly not happy with me,” he admitted. “But…we’re working on it.”

“Hey,” Quinn piped up, lifting her eyes to meet AJ’s. “Is it hard to date a celeb-ty?”

AJ’s brows arched a bit at her question. “Is it hard to date a celebrity?”

“That’s what I said,” she spoke with a nod of her head.

He chuckled but didn’t argue. Instead, he drew up a shoulder. “To date someone like me? Or I date another celebrity?”

“Someone like you,” she slurred. “Is it hard ta date you?”

AJ lifted a hand and scratched his neatly trimmed beard. “Well, yeah, it can be, especially if the woman isn’t prepared for what it could bring. But…it’s also hard being a celebrity and dating; you never know if someone likes you for you or your celebrity status or what you can do for them or provide them with. You not only have the normal relationship woes to worry about, but you also have to think about how your job, your traveling, the women…are going to affect your girl. Add to, the shitstorm it might create within the fanbase or how the media or social media will react to you two as a couple.” He shook his head some. “It can be hella stressful.”

“Wow, I never thought ‘bout that.” She sat up straight and shook her head some. “Does Nick worry about that kind of stuff, too?”

“Uh…” he tilted his head and drew up a shoulder, “we all do. That’s why a lot of celebs will date other celebs; they both have the same understanding of what dating for a celebrity is like.”

Quinn nodded her head at that. “Interesting. Thank you.”

AJ flashed a friendly grin. “Anytime, darlin’.”

That made her giggle, and she fiddled with one of her earrings. Well, AJ had just given her some new stuff to think about. And she most certainly was going to. Maybe. Unless her brain convinced her not to, once she was sober and in the safety of her own home. But she would see.

It was a different thought that it could be stressful for Nick, too. He didn’t act like it, acted like it was the easiest thing in the world. So, if she could convince herself to think about it tomorrow, then she would. And if not, then she’d check the dating app and see if Winston had replied yet.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

“Here you go, one vanilla tea.”

Tinley looked up from her phone to see her sister stepping around the island counter of the kitchen to enter the family room of her home. She smiled appreciatively and tucked her iPhone back into her handbag, setting it beside her on the couch and taking the white porcelain mug with the steaming beverage that Brynna was holding to her.

“Thank you,” she spoke as Brynna took her own spot in a tufted armless chair that was at a diagonal angle to the couch. She leaned back into the comfortable, light gray sectional and blew gently into the mug.

“You’re welcome.” The older sister watched the younger one, noting the restless vibe that was just rolling off her. She’d picked up on it the moment she had opened the door to find Tinley on her front porch at 9:30 on a Saturday morning.

Kyle was not on shift, which her sister knew since she had his schedule. Pretty easy to figure out if you didn’t; 24 hours on, 48 hours off. But Tinley also knew that he was taking Hunter fishing that morning, so it was just Brynna at the house, which is why she’d shown up when she had. She needed to talk to someone, and Brynna was the most logical choice.

Tinley didn’t have a lot of close friends. Not since the horse incident had happened, and she’d reacted by basically driving everyone in her life away. Sure, there were some of the ladies from work she would have a drink with and a couple of the other mentors from the volunteer program that she had been out with a few times, but there wasn’t anyone that she trusted enough to talk about her deep, personal problems with. No, that spot was designated to her sister.

And she needed some of that sisterly advice because, for the last three days, she had not reached a decision, or a solution, to her dilemma. She was just as stuck as she had been Wednesday night when Alex had poured his heart and soul out to her. It was now Saturday; she should have at least had a decision by now. But she didn’t, and she had decided that morning as she showered and dressed for the day that she was going to visit Brynna, and maybe talking it out with someone would help.

“So, what’s going on, Tin?” Brynna questioned as she took slow sips of her own mug of vanilla tea. Unlike Tinley, she was a coffee drinker but could also enjoy a spot of tea every so often. Like when her sister visited and asked for it.

Tinley gave a little sigh and cupped the mug with one hand while the other was curled around the handle. “So…um.” How did she even begin to tell her sister about this? “Alex is a celebrity.” There, just blurt it out.

Brynna’s blue eyes widened, and then she blinked. “A celebrity?”

“Yeah,” she nodded a little bit, “like…he’s famous.”

“Um….” Slowly, she leaned and set her mug atop a coaster sitting on the French style coffee table in the family room. “Famous for what?” She sat back and studied her sister, and then her eyes widened again. “Oh…ooh!” She sat up a little straighter. “He’s a singer!”

It was Tinley’s turn to blink at the outburst. “Yes,” she responded slowly. “Do you recognize him?”

“No,” her head shook, and strands of her blonde hair slipped from the loose bun she’d twisted it into, “but I asked him what he did, that day I stopped by your place and met him.” She chuckled softly. “Dude was smooth as shit with his responses and a bit evasive, but now I get why.”

“What did he say?”

Brynna drew up a shoulder and adjusted the off-the-shoulder top she had on. “That he was a musician and that he played the piano and guitar…” she scrunched her nose as she tried to remember what he had told her, “and that he performed and sang more pop/R&B stuff. Wow…” she shook her head a bit, “how famous is he? Did you know and just not tell me? Why are you telling me now?”

“No, I had no idea.” Tinley shook her own head. “Not until he called me while I was with Isabelle, and she recognized his name and picture on my phone. She’s the one who told me.” A soft laugh sounded. “Can you believe that? He hadn’t said one word about it. Maybe I was stupid for not thinking about what his career might be.”

“You’re not stupid, Tinley.” Her sister frowned slightly at that, then lifted her tea again and sat back with it, drawing her legs up in the chair with her and crossing them. “Why didn't he tell you? Was it something he just didn’t want to draw attention to?”

Her shoulders shrugged. “Uh, well, I have no idea. We…never got that far with a conversation.”

“What?” Brynna’s brow furrowed.

Tinley sighed some and sipped her tea, then lowered the mug. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to him about it before his girlfriend showed up on my doorstep on Wednesday to tell me to leave her man alone.”

Brynna blinked hard then stared at her sister. “What?” She spoke slowly.

“Yeah, his girlfriend.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head a bit in frustration. “Can you believe that? He pursues me, talks me into going out with him, convinces me to…to…date him…and he had a girlfriend the _whole_ time!”

“Oh my god.” She returned her tea to the coffee table, then slipped from the seat and took the spot next to her sister. “That’s…oh, wow, Tinley, that’s terrible.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s horrible. It’s disgusting. It makes me feel sick to think about.” She bit her bottom lip and stared hard into her mug of tea.

Brynna reached out and gently smoothed her hand over her sister’s upper arm. “I’m so sorry, Tin. What happened? Did you talk to him? Kick him in the balls? Key his car?”

She gave a snorted laugh and shook her head. “No, I tried to ignore him, but he sat on my front porch for three hours until the neighbor threatened to call the police. I didn’t want that drama being spread about the neighborhood, so I finally let him in to say his piece.”

“You let him explain himself?”

Tinley lifted her eyes and met Brynna’s. “Yeah, I sort of had to let him. I think he would have stayed on the porch all night. And…” she shrugged, “his girlfriend was absolutely horrible and said some alarming and terrible things, so I felt like I was owed the truth.”

“Well, can you blame her for being horrible? Her man was stepping out on her. I mean, I know it’s not your fault,” she squeezed her arm, “but she was probably upset and just running on emotion.”

“No,” she shook her head and took another sip of her tea, “she’s just a bitch. He pretty much confirmed it.”

Brynna snorted. “Of course, he did; he’ll say what he has to, to keep out of trouble. He’s a man. That’s how they operate, little sis.”

She lifted her brows at that. “Does Kyle do that?”

“Well, he doesn’t cheat on me, but there have been times he’s run his mouth and said something he shouldn’t have. It ended up being worse for him in the long run, but…that’s what they do.” She shrugged. “I quit trying to analyze and understand them. I don’t think I ever will.”

That didn’t help her. “The weird part though, Bryn, is that…part of me does understand him. Not,” she waved a hand, “the whole cheating on his girlfriend, but why he is the way he is and what formed his behaviors.”

“What were his excuses?”

Tinley leaned and set her own tea on the coffee table on a matching coaster to the one her sister was using. “They weren’t, really, excuses. More like explanations for who he is.” She sat back, then shifted some on the couch and lifted one leg, tucking it beneath her, facing Brynna more. “His dad left him when he was a kid and didn’t want back in his life until he was famous. He went to see him one time, and his dad had all kinds of Backstreet Boys stuff all over his house, and he wanted Alex to sign autographs so he could sell them or something. He runs some fan site, he told me, and he’s _still_ trying to get shit from him.”

Brynna’s brows rose. “He’s a Backstreet Boy?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, imagine that.”

Tinley eyed her. “Are you familiar with them?”

“No,” her sister shook her head, “I grew up on country, same as you did, dear sis. But I’ve heard of them, and I’m sure I’ve heard some of their stuff.”

“Yeah, Isabelle played me some of their videos. I recognized one of the songs.” She waved it off. “But anyway, so he’s got serious abandonment issues, and I totally believe it affected who he’s picked as partners. He’s not let himself get close or attached to someone he could develop real feelings for. He keeps them at arm’s length and dates women he knows he has no future with, women with who he forms no emotional attachment, women who if they leave him, then he isn’t upset.” She studied her sister’s face. “He’s scared of falling in love because then he’s vulnerable and can end up hurt again like he was when his dad left.”

Brynna sighed at that, a pout on her lips. “Oh, Tinley, that’s so sad.” She blew a breath of air from her mouth. “But that doesn’t excuse what he did. He had a girlfriend; rather he had real feelings for her or not, doesn’t even matter the relationship they had…unless it was open, and she knew about you…then it was wrong.”

“I know…” she sighed the words out, and her shoulders slumped.

“I mean…how can you even begin to trust him? Wouldn’t you worry that he was out there messing around on you? Your relationship started with cheating. Who’s to say it won’t end that way? Besides, isn’t it, _‘once a cheater always a cheater’_?” She shrugged. “I’m not trying to make it any worse for you, Tinley, you know that…but those are very valid concerns you should be thinking about.” She paused. “Are you…wait…how did you end things?”

Tinley fell into the back of the couch and yanked one of the cream-colored decorative pillows from behind her. She hugged it to her chest. “I…” she wet her bottom lip and lifted her eyes back to Brynna’s, “I think he’s in love with me.”

The other blonde’s eyes widened. “Seriously? Are…are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Her head nodded. “He didn’t come right out and say it, but…he told me that I took his heart and that…everything with me is nothing he’s ever experienced before.” She pressed her lips together for a moment to keep the emotion and tears from her voice. “He said I have the power to rip him from the inside and leave him bleeding on the floor.”

“Whoa…” Brynna shook her head slightly. “Yeah, he’s in love with you.”

“I don’t think he’s ever loved a woman before.” She picked at the pillow a bit. “And it scares the shit out of him. But he said…he’s happy when he’s with me; actually happy. He said that I make him want to be a better person. That he can’t imagine his life without me in it.”

“Oh god, he’s so damn in love with you, Tinley.” She reached and brushed some hair from her sister’s face. “Or he’s feeding you bullshit.”

“But why would he do that?” She met Brynna’s eyes. “If he’s got this girlfriend, and women are a dime a dozen to him, why would he not want to lose me? Wouldn’t he just move on to the next one? If…he wants to be with me like he says…it’s got to be because his feelings for me are real.”

Brynna pressed her lips together and tilted her head. “Okay, you have a point there. But…what about this girlfriend?”

Tinley shrugged. “They broke up. He didn’t care about her.”

“Wow, that poor girl.” She shook her head softly.

“I think she was well aware of what to expect in a relationship with him.” She sighed some and shifted her position, lowering her leg back to the floor. “What am I supposed to do, Bryn? I told him I needed time to think about everything he heaped on me. But it’s been three days…I sort of need to make a decision.”

“Well…” she rubbed her forehead as she thought over what Tinley had revealed to her, “how do you feel about him?”

Tinley drew her bottom lip into her mouth, catching it between her teeth as she thought the words over. “I like him, Brynna. He’s…” she chose her words carefully, “I think despite the reservations I have, have had, that he’s good for me.” She hugged the pillow to her chest again. “I…told him about Melody.”

Her sister’s eyes stretched. “You did?”

“I did. I just…I’m trying really hard to get past the hang-ups that incident gave me, and…” Tinley lifted a shoulder in a simple shrug, “I thought that telling Alex would help me move forward. That it would free me, and I could focus on the relationship that’s been developing between us. And…it might give him a little insight on why I’ve been so hesitant. I mean, we haven’t even slept together.”

“Whoa, okay…that’s…that’s a lot of information that I really want to discuss.” She held a finger up. “So, slow down…let’s…” she chuckled softly, “you really haven’t had sex with him? My god, you must have a will of steel because he is sex on legs, and I bet he’d make you see the moon and the stars, my dear.”

Tinley arched a single brow. “Seriously?”

Brynna chuckled again. “Right, sorry. That’s, um…well, I guess it’s good that you two haven’t done that yet. So, he’s still into you and wants to be with you even though you won’t give it up…” she trailed off and thoughtfully tilted her head. “That’s _very_ interesting.”

“And at this rate, he won’t be getting any for a _long_ time.” She traced her fingers over the printed design on the pillow. “I have to be able to trust him completely before I…go there. And…I don’t know how long that’s going to take to get to. Or if I’ll even get there.” That thought made her frown. “Ugh, stupid ass boys.”

“I agree with you on that aspect.” Brynna nodded. “So…it sounds like you may want to explore this with him, now that he’s free and single.”

That tilted her head. “Maybe, but I wouldn’t just be diving back in. Baby steps, slow and easy, building up that trust again.”

“You think he’d be okay with that?”

Tinley nodded. “He said he’d do whatever it took. That he would prove that he could be the man I needed him to be. That he would be nothing but transparent and whatever I wanted him to do, wherever I needed to go, whoever I needed to meet…he would do it all.”

“Wow, Tin, if he hadn’t been a royal jerkoff, that would be very romantic.” Her sister sighed softly, then shook it off. “Okay, but…back your thought train up a minute and tell me what happened when you told him about the accident?”

“It felt really therapeutic,” was her response. “I think it did help me.” Her eyes met Brynna’s. “He was amazing about it; he listened, and he didn’t push me. He told me that I didn’t have to tell him if I wasn’t ready to. And then after…he just held me.” She sighed softly. “Despite the cheating, not telling me about this girlfriend he had, not telling me who he was…which sounds like a hell of a lot of stuff to stay _away_ from…he’s such a great guy.”

Tinley chuckled low because she felt silly talking about this. “He’s pushed me out of my comfort zone, he’s definitely gotten me out of my routine, he’s…shaken my world every which way…and I know that there’s still so much of him left to discover and explore. I mean…” she shifted some and sat criss-cross on the couch, facing her sister more, “I want to know everything about him. I want to know what kind of child he was growing up. I want to meet his mom. I want to hear silly and embarrassing stories that make him blush. I want to see where he grew up. I want to meet his friends. I want to meet his bandmates. I want to know how he got into the music business. I want to learn about his fears, his hopes, his dreams. I want to know what makes him mad and what settles his soul…heck, I even want to see him sing.” She shrugged, then picked at her thumbnail.

Brynna was quiet for a moment, and then she ducked her head to meet her sister’s eyes. “Are you in love with him?”

She studied her sister’s face then slowly wet her bottom lip before responding, “I don’t think I’m there yet. But I do think I’m falling for him. I think if we continue to see one another, even taking it as slow as it would have to be, that I would get there.”

“Are you scared?”

“Terrified.”

That made her pout, and she shifted closer to Tinley, wrapping her arms around her and holding her in only the way a big sister could. “I got your back, Tin. If you decide that you want to continue to see this guy after what he did and how he behaved, then I’ll support you.” Her hand smoothed softly over Tinley’s head. “But you have to tread carefully. Alex might really mean what he’s telling you about how he feels and what he wants, but it sounds like he has some issues that need to be worked through. Ones that will probably make him a better person when he gets his life figured out.”

“Yeah, I already was going to tell him he needed to talk to someone. A professional.” She tucked her head against Brynna’s shoulder. “I don’t want to really fall for this guy, and then he does to me what he’s done to others. But…I don’t want to close myself off and return to my mundane life and my boring routine.” Her head lifted, and she faced her sister. “I like that I was changing and finally… _finally_ , getting past everything.”

“I’m really proud of you, kid.” Brynna smiled softly and touched her arm. “This is huge that you’re shedding the trauma and trying to face a future instead of hiding away. You just…have to decide if you’re willing to put yourself and your heart out there where it could be damaged again.”

Tinley frowned, and her eyes dropped to her lap.

Her sister sighed softly. “There’s always a risk when it comes to love. Every single person that invests in a relationship opens themselves up for heartache and being shattered. It’s life. It’s just…the way it works. I mean, hell, there’s no guarantee that Kyle and I will be together twenty years from now. We better be, because I’ll kick his ass if he thinks he’s getting out of our marriage, but there isn’t a guarantee.” She reached and took Tinley’s hand in her own, giving it a gentle wiggle. “What is a guarantee is that it takes hard work, it takes dedication, and it takes two people who _want_ to be together and who are both determined to do what they need to do to make it work. If you decide that you want to do this with him…then you need to let him know that. Tell him what your expectations will be and be very clear about it.

You want to take things slow, then tell him that. You don’t want him seeing anyone else, sleeping with anyone else…then you have to tell him that, too. Men need specifics because they can’t read our minds. And then you say that if at any time on this journey, that he realizes he can’t do this; be faithful or go six months without getting laid, or he just thinks it’s time to move on…then his ass better be upfront and honest about that and let you know.” Her eyes studied her sister. “And if he can’t do any of that, then as strongly as you feel about him…you just have to let him go. You deserve to be with someone who knows your value and respects you, and it just might not be him.”

Tinley ran a hand over her face then sighed at Brynna’s words. “You make a lot of sense.” She searched her eyes. “You don’t think it’s stupid of me to…to try this with him?”

Brynna didn’t answer right away. She brushed some hair from Tinley’s face then squeezed her hand gently. “Not if you love each other. If you love each other, you, kind of, have to give it a shot. It might blow up in your face and singe your eyebrows right off, but it might also be the best damn thing to ever happen to either of you.”

She smiled at that. “Thank you.”

“Of course. That’s what I’m here for.” She cleared her throat, then stood and collected their teas, sitting back on the couch and passing Tinley hers. “So…would it be weird if I asked you to show me the videos that your mentee showed you?”

Tinley accepted the drink, returning the pillow to its home, then laughed softly. “Maybe a little.” A beat. “You really want to see them?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” Brynna chuckled. “I’m curious, and I’d like to see if I recognize the songs.”

The younger of the Banks girls eyed her for a moment, then shrugged and nodded. “Okay, hold this.” She passed her drink to her sister, then withdrew her phone and soon had YouTube loaded on the screen. She navigated her way through a Backstreet Boys search and then finally exchanged her cellphone for her tea and leaned back into the sofa, watching her sister as she sipped the lukewarm beverage.

Talking to Brynna had helped; a lot more than she thought it would. And now that her head was clear and she’d sorted through the emotions moving through her, Tinley was more confident in her decision. She was going to try this; see where this attempt at a relationship would take her. It’d probably crash and burn, but she couldn’t walk away; there would be too many regrets and questions if she did that. So, the only thing to do…let Alex know precisely where she stood on everything, let him know what she expected of him…and then buckle up for the ride, hoping that there would be enough airbags if this relationship ran headfirst into a brick wall.

~*~*~*~*~

The light hit AJ square in the face, and he groaned then turned his head, pressing his face fully into the pillow. What the hell…. He’d made sure to draw the curtains when he had finally fallen into bed close to three in the morning.

After sitting and chatting with Quinn and her friends, he and Connor had settled their tabs then escorted the ladies out to their awaiting Ubers before making their way down the street to another bar, this one seedier than _Barkowski’s_ had been. They had a few more drinks and bullshitted, AJ ignoring his friend’s obvious attempts to find out what was going on in his love life. He wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. He hadn’t heard from Tinley since their conversation on Wednesday, and he wanted to speak with her again before he started chatting with his friends about it.

It had been strange to go out and not end up with a woman. There had been a lot of interest from various females; Tansy, a couple of girls that had flirted with them before they’d joined the ladies, and then the female bartender at the second bar that had licked her lips and tried to offer him more than the whiskey he’d ordered. But he’d turned them all down, and he didn’t feel an ounce of regret. AJ was fucking proud of his behavior and this new mindset that he didn’t need a cheap hookup. He wanted to wait for the blonde goddess that he was praying would want to see him again.

Finally, he and Connor finished their drinks and headed into the night. AJ had used his head this time and ordered an Uber there and back. No drunk driving for him. He and Connor shared a ride that dropped his friend off and then shuttled him back to Thousand Oaks. Once home, he’d brushed his teeth, taken a quick shower, and then passed smooth out in his bed.

And now, there was light shining too brightly into his face and interrupting his sleep, and he didn’t like that one bit. Who the hell had opened his blinds? He sighed and turned his head, trying to force his uncooperative eyes open, when a voice hit his brain and sent a spike of anxiety shooting down into his stomach and flooding it.

“Why are you still in bed at noon?”

It did the trick and forced his eyes open, and he pushed himself up, a scowl settling on his features at the sight of Meghan standing at the edge of his bed. She had her hands on her hips, and her eyes narrowed at him.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” He tugged the blankets around his naked form, not wanting her to see things she wasn’t privy to anymore.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, it’s not like you don’t have anything I haven’t seen before, or touched, or fucked, or used my mouth on.” A smirk formed on her lips, then she turned and crossed to the second large window covered with the dark drapes. She tossed them back. “It’s time to get up. We have a lot to do today.”

AJ stared at her. “You need to get the fuck out of my house, Meghan. I told you that I didn’t want to see you ever again. I meant that.”

Meghan laughed softly. “AJ, honey, I know you didn’t mean that.” She disappeared into his closet. “I’ll just pick your clothes out, I guess.”

What the hell? He stared at the open closet, wondering what fresh hell was this that she didn’t recognize the fact that they broke up. “Uh, yeah, I did mean that.” He tossed the covers then slipped from the bed. “We’re done, Meghan. As in, finished, not a couple, broken up, over.” He took a pair of boxer briefs from his dresser and pulled them on.

Her laughter floated from the closet. “You are so funny, baby. You know as well as I do that we’re not just ending it. Two years is too much to throw away because you have a tantrum and an affair.”

With a scowl, he yanked a white tee from another drawer and slipped his arms into it, lifting it up and over his head. “Meghan, I really do not have the patience to deal with your level of crazy right now. We are done. I don’t know how else you want me to spell it out to you. It’s over. So please, get the fuck out of my house.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” She appeared back into the bedroom with a pair of dark jeans and a red fitted tee with a suggestive phrase. A belt lying atop the clothing. “I gave you a few days to have your pouting and tantrum, so you should be well past it by now.” The clothes landed on the unmade bed. “Now, get dressed. We have an appointment with a decorator in an hour.”

His eyes narrowed. “Decorator? What-what the fuck? No,” his head shook, “I’m not going anywhere with you. Why, the fuck, do you think we’re seeing a decorator?”

“Because your home needs a major facelift before I can bring my shit in here.” She flipped her short hair, then turned and strolled to his bathroom. “We’re going to overhaul most everything; get new furniture, decorations, artwork, probably even change the dishes you use. Skulls and gothic may be nice for a single man, but not a couple…especially one that lives together.”

AJ just stared at where she had disappeared to, his mouth falling open before anger settled on his face, and he snapped his jaw shut. Oh, fuck no. “Not happening.” He angrily grabbed up the jeans and had them on and buttoned in just mere seconds. “Get the fuck out of my house, Meghan,” he spoke low in a threatening tone. He stalked barefoot to the bathroom and found her making space under the sink. “Now!”

She ignored him and began to rearrange the baskets he had there, which held toiletries and other accessories and items. “Maybe we should have just invited Timothy here instead of meeting at his offices.”

Oh my fucking god, he was going to murder this woman. What the fuck was her problem? How was she just ignoring him so easily and continuing to do whatever the hell she wanted? No, this stopped now. “Get. Out.” He spoke low, his chest giving a slow heave. “Now, or I _will_ call the police. We are _over_ , Meghan.”

That made her sigh, and she tucked the items in her hands back into the baskets, closing the door and rising to her feet. “AJ, this is so silly. You’re really going to let some ho come between us? Us??” Her light brown eyes studied him. “Two years, babe. That’s a lot of time and a hell of a lot invested in this relationship.”

He shook his head. “No, you’re not doing this to me; you’re not going to try and guilt me into staying with you. I don’t want to _be with you_. I haven’t wanted to for a fucking long time now, Meghan, but you’re _so damn impossible_ to break up with. I mean,” he waved his hand around, “look what you’re doing.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Trust me, AJ; you do _not_ want to do this.”

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” was his response. Then he shook his head. “No, scratch that; there is _one_ thing I want more than I want you out of my life. But _this_ …” his hand waved between them, “is a damn close second. So, get the fuck out.”

Her eyes glared at him. “You don’t get to make that kind of decision on your own.”

“I just did.” He stepped to the side and motioned toward the open doorway. “Now, get the fuck out unless you really want me to call the police and report you for breaking and entering.”

“You’re such an asshole! It’s not breaking and entering when I have my own goddamn key, you moron.” She huffed, then pushed past him roughly and stalked into the bedroom.

AJ made a mental note to have his locks changed immediately. Also, he probably needed to change his gate code and have her removed from the guest list at the neighborhood’s guarded entrance-all things he would do as soon as she was off his property.

“Just go, Meghan. I don’t have anything left to say to you.” He followed the path she had taken into the bedroom.

She glowered at him, then stomped her foot and gave a frustrated growl. “Fine, but this isn’t over! You don’t get to just end things. I’m going to that decorating appointment because we’re doing this. We are redoing your décor and moving my stuff in. And since you refuse to be there, then whatever I decide is what we do.” She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “You have the rest of the afternoon to get that bitch out of your system because tomorrow, it’s you and me again.” Then she whirled on her heel and stormed from the room.

AJ counted to five then followed out of the room, taking the stairs and reaching the bottom as she was yanking her handbag from the chair in the foyer and slipping it onto her shoulder. He didn’t say a word as she met his eyes; neither did she. But he did breathe a sigh of relief when she stalked out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

He flipped the locks, then peered out the sidelight there and watched until her Lexus roared down the driveway and disappeared. With a sigh of relief, he pulled away, then jogged back up the steps to collect his phone and change the gate code before she returned.

After changing the code, and the one to his alarm system, and setting up an appointment for the locks to be changed, he got himself cleaned up and dressed. He padded back down the stairs to the first floor, once ready for the day, and busied himself with making breakfast. He hummed as he made himself an egg and sausage biscuit, trying not to think about Meghan and what her next move might be. He’d told Howie in their conversation that she wouldn’t go down without a fight, and she wasn’t. She had too much to lose when she lost him, and that was something she couldn’t handle.

Hoping that it wouldn’t get too much worse, but knowing that she wasn’t going to go quietly, AJ readied his plate, poured himself some coffee, and then took a seat at the counter. He was scrolling his phone, taking his time eating the egg and sausage biscuit when it chimed and the drop-down bar at the top showed he’d received a text message.

It was Tinley’s name and the words _‘I’m ready to talk’_.

Holy shit. A rush of heat mixed with panic surged through him, spreading from his chest and shooting into every part of his body. He swallowed hard and dropped the biscuit to the plate, wiping his hands, and then loading their chat conversation.

She was ready to talk. What did that mean? Did she want to see him, or was she going to kick him to the curb like he was doing to Meghan? Oh fuck, he hoped not. He really, really hoped not. But unlike Meghan, if she did, he wouldn’t become a psycho bitch and make her have to change her locks.

What was he supposed to respond with? His stomach twisted, and he lifted his phone, frowning at the way four little words were making his hands tremble. Oh god, the effect she had on him…unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. But he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

It took him four different attempts before he was satisfied with a response.

**Ok. When and where?**

He pressed to send it, then wondered if it was too impersonal. Too late now.

Forcing himself to set the phone down and not stare at the screen, he returned to his breakfast but knew he couldn’t finish it. He lifted his plate, then rose to his feet and quickly tossed the trash, then tucked the plate in the dishwasher.

He was closing the front when his phone chimed, and his heart leaped around in his chest. Drying his hands with a paper towel, he tossed it, lifted his cellphone again, and loaded the screen to read Tinley’s text.

**Today? Unless you’re busy.**

**No, I want to talk to you. Today is good. Do you want to come over?**

He wet his bottom lip and studied the screen, waiting for the gray dots to appear that would tell him that she was typing. They didn’t come, and he stared harder, wondering if he’d said something wrong. But then they popped up, and he leaned against the counter with relief.

**Yes. How’s 3?**

AJ’s eyes went to the time at the top of his phone. An hour and a half. She would be there in an hour and a half. That made him grin but left his tummy unsettled.

**Perfect.**

Then he blinked and quickly typed a second text, letting her know he had to change the gate code and giving her what the new one was.

**Call if you get lost.**

He sent the last text then pocketed his phone. Okay, this was good. Tinley was going to come over, and they were going to get this figured out. Hopefully, she would have good news because he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle rejection. He definitely deserved it if that’s what happened, but it wouldn’t make it hurt any less. But hopefully, that’s not what would happen. Instead, she’d give him another chance…because that’s what people with hearts as pure as hers did. And this time…he wouldn’t screw it up.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Alex had been true to his word, and Tinley’s name was on the approved visitors’ list for his address. When the guard approached her window, all the blonde had to do was give her name, address of who she was visiting, and hand over her ID. Once it was returned, she was free to go. She thanked the gentleman and waited until he lifted the crossbar, steered her Mazda through, and followed her GPS directions. It led her down the tree-lined streets where not a single vehicle was parked, past ornate gates, tall shrubs, and walls that hid the stately homes from view.

She was impressed with the neighborhood. It was quiet, clean, manicured, the streets weren’t congested, and it sure seemed safe. She’d had no idea that _Brookhaven Estates_ was even back this way. It was a hidden treasure with views of the mountains and not a far drive from the beaches. And it had only taken her 24 minutes to get here; not a bad drive at all.

Slowing, as the GPS announced that her destination was on the right, Tinley spotted the tall, black iron gates and the code box that was installed in a brick pillar just before it. Trees and bushes hid the property from the street, and she slowed the CX-5, turning into the drive and coming to a stop at the code box. She rolled her window down and checked the new code Alex had sent her that morning. Easy enough; #, the number, then # again.

She typed it in, then let the window rise as the gates swung inward, and she drove on through once there was enough room to do so. The driveway was winding, and it took her around two curves and then up a small incline to reveal the home that stretched out across the lawn. It widened her eyes, and she stared in awe at the Spanish Colonial with its reddish-brown Spanish tiled roof, off-white stucco walls, a portico that crossed the drive that probably housed the garage area, and a large rotunda at the front of the home where the entrance was.

Pulling her vehicle to the side where there was a small parking area, she noticed the white van that advertised it was a locksmith company. That lifted a brow, but she shrugged it off and gathered her handbag, stashing her phone and keys into it. Then she climbed from the vehicle, pushed the lock button on the console on the door then shut it. She made her way around the work van and up the walk to the porch.

A gentleman dressed in dark blue work pants and a light blue button-up shirt was crouched at the home’s entrance. His shirt had an embroidered white patch on the left breast with the name _Greg_ on it, and he wore black work boots and a blue and white cap with red lettering that matched the title of the company on the van. He appeared to be replacing the deadbolt on the door, an array of tools scattered on the porch next to him.

That was interesting. The front door was double doors, and while one side was closed, the door that Greg was working on stood wide open. Tinley could see into the home’s entryway and spotted a curved staircase made with colorful Spanish tiles and a black iron bannister. Well, was she supposed to ring the doorbell or just go inside?

Greg noticed her as she stepped closer and shifted her purse on her shoulder. “Oh, hi,” he spoke, sitting back on his haunches and moving the tools out of the way so she could go inside. “There, a clear path now; sorry about that.”

Tinley waved a hand in dismissal. “Oh, um…thank you, but it’s no big deal.”

He nodded and returned to his task. “No problem.”

“Tinley.”

She looked up at that to see Alex standing in the doorway. He was dressed in black jeans, fitted and slim, and a white shirt with a funky design in black. His usual bracelets were on his wrists, and a white trucker style cap advertising a brand she was unfamiliar with sat on his head. He looked amazing.

“Um, hey,” she greeted him, feeling a sudden rush of nerves work their way into her stomach. She let out a soft breath then tucked some hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture.

“Hey.”

The smile that broke out over his face warmed her heart, and she felt her own lips curving upward. “Hi.”

AJ wet his bottom lip, letting his eyes drift her form, and appreciate the outfit she had on. It was a pair of dark blue denim shorts, short ones that showcased her lean legs. There were ivory lace appliques on the legs that went to the sides and up toward the hips. She had a loose black halter-style tank on, and it came down just past her hips. A bandeau style top was beneath the halter in an Aztec print in blues, reds, and creams. She had a long silver chain around her neck with a small cross on it and black sandals with a strap that ran between her first two toes and encircled her ankle. A silver filigree type bracelet was on one wrist, and she had slipped the silver aviator shades from her face.

She looked terrific, and not having seen her in three days made his hands just itch to reach out and touch her; feel her skin, smooth through her hair, kiss those soft lips that were painted a light pink color. He sighed softly, then motioned her to enter and stepped out of the way. “Come on in. Don’t mind Greg; he’s just changing my locks.”

Tinley thanked him and slipped into the house, dropping her sunglasses into her handbag. She let her eyes take in the two-story foyer with the curved stairs, the warm brown wood floor, the light beige walls with the oversized dark brown baseboards, and the cathedral ceilings with wooden beams and a large black iron chandelier. There were two doors in the foyer, one to the left across the floor from the stairs, and another near the bottom step, and she could see a small platform/overlook at the top of the staircase before an arched opening led the way of the hall.

“Your home is gorgeous,” she breathed out, turning her attention back to the homeowner and noting the long hallway that led from the foyer through an archway, where the heart of the home had to be.

“Thank you.” AJ glanced around, then shrugged. “You haven’t seen much of it yet; did you want a tour?”

“Oh, um…” she drew up a shoulder, “maybe later. I, um…we should talk first.” As much as she did want to see his place, she wanted the conversation out of the way first.

He nodded; that made sense. “Right. We should do that.” He motioned for her to follow. “Come this way.” Then he turned and strolled from the entrance, taking her through the archway and down the hall. They passed a few closed doors and a formal dining room before he led her into the family room with more beams on the ceiling, arched windows and doors to the backyard, and a brick fireplace.

Tinley followed him as they strolled along, noting the décor, the pieces of furniture, the artwork that hung on the walls, the photos and portraits, the light choices in paint with darker pieces of furniture. From the family room, she could see the kitchen that opened to it and the dark cabinets and lighter backsplash. “Why is it that you don’t like to stay at home?” She questioned as he motioned her to sit. There was a couch, a couple chairs, and an ottoman.

AJ chuckled at that and settled onto the black leather couch with her. “It can get a little boring.”

“Ha, that _has_ to be a joke. A home like _this,_ and you get bored?” She shook her head some. “That’s hard to believe.” She sank down beside him, smoothing her shirt some, then crossing one leg over the other and letting her purse drop down between her and the arm of the couch. “It is a beautiful home, though.”

“Well, thank you.”

Her head nodded, and she fiddled with a strand of her hair, glancing around for a minute and noticing a second set of stairs leading to the second floor from the family room. “So, how have you been?” Her eyes landed on his again as she focused on him and not his home.

He felt the flutters in his stomach as their eyes met. “Uh, I’ve been okay. You?”

“I’ve been good.” She shrugged. “Busy with work. But that’s about it.”

“That beach party has to be soon, right?”

Tinley nodded and pulled her hair around her shoulder. “Yeah, Friday. I think we got everything done. Now we just have to wait until we can decorate and set it all up.”

“Very cool.” AJ adjusted one of the leather cuffs on his wrist, his heart pounding a bit harder and louder than he wanted it to. But she made him nervous…her decision made him nervous.

“So…you’re changing your locks?”

He met her eyes again then let his dart toward the front of the house. “Um, yes.”

Tinley nodded her head. “Is that something you do regularly? Like spring cleaning?”

AJ lifted an eyebrow then gave a soft chuckle. “Uh, no. I’ve had to do it a few times, but it’s not something I make a habit of. Usually, it’s…if there’s been a bad break up.”

“Oh.” Well, that made sense. But then her eyes widened at the realization. “Ooh….”

She trailed off, and he nodded his head. “Right. Meghan’s, uh…let’s just say that she’s not accepting the fact that we’re no longer together.”

Tinley winced. “What’s she doing?”

“Uh,” he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, “well, she shows up whenever she wants, keeps insisting that she’s going to move in with me. She never lived here,” he added for clarification. “And just pretty much has acted like she doesn’t accept the breakup, and I’m just having a tantrum and will get over it, and we’ll continue on together.” He shook his head some at that. “She’s delusional. She really is. And…since she knows all the codes and has keys, now I have to get all my locks changed and the gate codes.”

“Oh, wow…” she shook her head softly, “that really sucks. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” His eyes held hers, a note of seriousness in them. “I’m not. But…it is why I was so hesitant to just…end things. I knew she’d react this way. And it’s probably only going to get worse. Once she realizes she has no access to my home, she’ll show up at the offices for my management and our record label, my friends’ homes, places she knows I go or hang out at.”

Tinley’s eyes widened slightly. “My house?”

AJ felt his stomach dip at her words. “Fuck,” he breathed out softly. His head dropped, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. She knew where Tinley lived; of course, she would show up there. She’d already done it once. Lifting his head, he sat up fully and smoothed his hands over the tops of his legs. “Don’t open the door if she shows up. _When_ ,” he clarified, “she shows up. If she doesn’t leave, then please call the police. Don’t give her any attention.”

“Okay, right,” her head nodded. “Guess I’ll have to start using the peephole on my door.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tinley studied him a moment, noting the truthfulness in his eyes and the anguish on his face. “I know you are.” She nodded her head in understanding, then her hand reached for his. “I like you, Alex. I like you more than I should with everything that’s happened. And…I can’t really explain why…but I do.”

He blinked at that, feeling the breath in his lungs catch. “Y-you still…want to see me?”

She pressed her lips together, then nodded her head. “I do. But…you’re going to have to earn back my trust. Prove to me that it’s me you want, and you’re not off with some other woman. I…” she slowly wet her bottom lip and turned her body to face his more, “I’m not okay with there being other women. I’m not okay with there being casual sex between you and other women. I’m not okay with you…starting a relationship with another woman the way you and I did. If…if that’s not something you can do; be faithful and true to me, then…you need to tell me now because I’m not going to put time and effort and trust into this if it’s just going to blow up in my face.”

“Oh, baby,” AJ breathed the words out softly, then lifted his hand and smoothed his fingers over her cheek. “I don’t want _anyone_ else. Ever. No random hookups, no casual sex, nothing. I just want you. Only you. Ever you.”

Tinley wanted to throw herself into his arms and kiss him until she couldn’t breathe. But she kept her composure and her self-control. “Then you have to prove that to me. We…started as an affair, Alex, and that’s…that’s heavy. It’s messing with my mind, and when we’re not together, I’m going to wonder what you’re doing and who you’re with and if you’re falling for some other woman you met at the park when you went to get some empanadas. And that’s not healthy. I don’t want to have that constant worry in my brain or the constant need to control who you spend time with. That’s not how a relationship should work.” She sighed softly. “But until I can get to that place where I can trust what you say or what you’re doing…then it’s going to be a little bit like that. And that sounds so terrible.” She took her hand back and ran her fingers through her hair. “Ugh, what a mess.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry.” AJ smoothed his own hand over his mouth. “But I understand why you feel what you do. I meant what I said when I told you I’d do whatever it took.” His eyes locked on hers and held her gaze. “I’m going to get your trust back, baby…there’s no doubt in my mind that I will. You just…have to give me some time to prove myself to you.”

“I know,” she spoke softly. “I’m rooting for you. I _want_ us to work out.”

“Me too.” He caught her hand in his and lifted it, brushing his lips over her fingers.

Tinley smiled softly at that action, then cleared her throat. “So, uh, with all that said….” She hesitated, fiddling with the silver chain that hung around her neck. It fell over the front of her shirt, and she lifted it by the cross, sliding the pendant back and forth on the chain.

AJ winced inwardly, unsure where she was going with this but feeling there was a very big _‘but’_ coming up. “What is it?” He questioned. He squeezed the hand he still held and lowered it to his leg.

“I…um…until I can trust you again, no, um…boyfriend-girlfriend kind of stuff.”

He arched his brows slightly because he wasn’t sure he understood. “What do you mean?”

Tinley let out a slow breath. “That means that we can go out on dates. Dinner, movies, putt-putt, the beach, the zoo…we hang out…whatever. Just no…sleepovers, or showing up drunk on each other’s door, or…sexual intimacy. There’s no way I can do that until I can trust you.”

Okay, he thought he was beginning to understand it. “So, no sex.”

“Right.”

His head gave a nod. “Okay, I get that.” He may not like it, but he understood it. And he respected it. And her.

“That’s just…” she sighed some, “that’s not something I can do until…well, we’re past all this.” Her hand waved in the air some for demonstration.

“Right, I get that.” He smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand. “I’m not going to pressure you, Tinley. I know that I royally fucked up, and I understand your reasoning. I…didn’t think I was pressuring you before…and I’m not going to start.”

“You’ve actually been really wonderful.” She smiled at that. “And I won’t lie; the thought has crossed my mind on more than one occasion, but…” she sighed and trailed off.

AJ squeezed her hand. “Hey, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. You look at sex in a completely different way than I did. I understand that. I respect it.” He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers when her eyes met his at those words. “I want to have that same view on it that you do; that it’s special and meant to deepen the connection. I think you’re going to teach me that, Tinley Banks.”

“You really don’t mind not…having sex? I…can’t give you a timeframe, Alex.”

“I know.”

One eyebrow popped up. “So…what if it’s like…six months?”

“Then it’s six months.” His lips brushed over her knuckles.

“A year?” She questioned, confident that it wouldn’t take six months or a year to regain trust, and if it did, they might have bigger issues to face. She’d just wanted to gauge his reaction and see what he would say.

He felt the kick to his chest. “Well…then it would be a year, but I really, really hope that I’m able to prove myself to you before that long.”

“You wouldn’t just…break up with me because you’re horny and need to find someone who will sleep with you?”

She was watching him carefully, studying him, and trying to read any reaction he may have, so he knew he needed to remain calm and be honest. “In the past, yes…but I feel like a different person when it comes to you, and I don’t want to lose you. If somewhere down the road, we end up parting ways, it won’t be because I am that desperate to have sex that I end it and go find some willing body.”

Her body relaxed a bit at those words. “Okay, I’m…going to try and trust that you mean that.”

“Good. Because I do.” He opened her hand and pressed his lips to the palm.

“And I need you to continue to be transparent with me,” she spoke as she watched him. “I…want to…know you, understand you. I want to see where you hang out. I want to meet your friends. Eventually, I want to meet your family. I want to meet your bandmates. I want to know more about your career. I want to know more about…you. Who you are…what kind of kid you were, what embarrassing stories are out there that you don’t want me to hear.” She chuckled softly. “I want to know your dreams and your hope for the future. I…want to know what your fears are. And…” she drew up a shoulder in a demure manner, “I want you to tell me why you didn’t tell me before just who you are.” A beat. “I feel like you’ve hidden this whole other side to you.”

AJ made a little face because, with the whole ‘cheating’ drama, he’d temporarily forgotten that tidbit of information. With a heavy sigh, he rubbed his eyes, then met hers again. “I wasn’t trying to hide it. I just…things felt so _normal_ with you. You weren’t trying to take advantage of my fame, of my money, of who I was. That’s…” his hand lowered hers and held it to his chest, “that’s different for me. Except for a few select people, my friends all use me for something; women, attention, money, social media fame, free drinks, free entrance to clubs or hard to get reservations at places, movie premieres, meeting other celebrities. They all seem to have an agenda.” He squeezed her hand and watched her face with such a raw expression. “But with you, it was so refreshing and just…nice. So, fucking, nice to feel ‘normal’ in a sense. I…haven’t experienced something like that since before I was famous.”

Tinley studied his face, noting that rawness and the truth that was spilling from his eyes. “You could have said something.”

“I know, but the more time that went by and the more…settled I felt, I just kept telling myself that I would tell you next time, or eventually.” He shook his head and looked off for a moment, then back to her. “I’m really sorry I didn’t speak up.”

“I get it.” She shrugged. “For all you knew, I could have known who you were and just wasn’t mentioning it. I didn’t, by the way. I had _no_ idea.”

He nodded his head. “You could have, but I knew you had no clue.” A cute grin tugged at one corner of his mouth. “When you’ve been in the business as long as I have, you kind of pick up on those things.” He lowered her hand, not releasing it yet, and resting it on his leg. “How, uh, did you find out? Meghan?”

“No, actually.” Tinley used her free hand to brush some hair from her face. “When you called me on Tuesday, I was with my mentee, and she was using my phone. When the call came through, she saw your name and the photo and recognized you.” She chuckled a bit. “She’s a huge fan, I think. She kind of freaked out a little bit and asked me all kinds of questions, and I…was so confused. So damn confused.”

AJ made a little face. “I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. “Can’t change it now. I wanted to call you and talk to you about it, but I didn’t want to do it on Tuesday. I felt like I needed the night to absorb. I had a million questions going through my head; did he think I already knew, was he ashamed, did he not want me to know, was he just used to people knowing so he didn’t tell me…” she trailed off.

“I get that. And it was none of those things.”

“I know.” Tinley nodded at that. “I was going to call you on Wednesday. Ask you to come over so we could talk about it. But…” she trailed off again, then rubbed her neck.

AJ sighed and nodded his head. “Right. Meghan showed up.”

“Right.”

That made him frown, and he squeezed her hand. “It’s…not going to be something that makes you change your mind about us, is it?”

“Well, I haven’t yet.”

“I know. But…dating me isn’t going to be like dating any other guy.”

Tinley lifted a shoulder then let it drop in a shrug. “I haven’t really _dated_ a guy in years, so there isn’t much to compare it to.”

“That’s so wild. I mean, it’s not, and I get why, but you’re so beautiful, and your heart is so pure, and you’re just…amazing. Men had to be falling over themselves to get your attention.” He let his fingers ghost over the back of her hand.

“Maybe.” She shrugged some. “But none of them forced me to pay attention to them like you did.”

AJ couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face at her words. “And I’m so glad I did that. I think…” he took a slow breath and exhaled it before continuing, “I think you’re going to be really good for me.”

“I hope I am.” She matched his grin with one of her own. “I really hope this…whatever it is between us, works. I meant what I said; I’m rooting for you.”

“I’m rooting for me, too.”

Tinley giggled low at that, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “So…tell me about your career. About your group. I’m not very familiar with you, no offense. I was raised on country and don’t listen to a lot of much else.”

“I did gather that from your Pandora collection.” He smirked a bit. “Have you heard any of our music?”

“Well, Isabelle played me three of your videos. I did know one; you guys were singing in front of an airplane. And then the haunted house one was vaguely familiar, but I was not familiar with the third one. It had a really long title…something about a game.” She tilted her head as she thought on it, then she shrugged. “I can’t remember.”

AJ gave a soft laugh. “A lot of our songs have long titles. But, uh, that first one sounds like _I Want It That Way_ , the second one is _Everybody_ , and that last one is probably _Quit Playing Games_.” It was so endearing that she was not familiar with them. He liked it; he liked it a lot. It was going to be fun to introduce her to his world and his career and his music.

“Those sound about right.” She turned to face him more, drawing one sandaled foot up and tucking it beneath her other leg. “So, how long have you been together? How did you get started? Do you really love it?”

“Well, we’ve been together about 14 years now; since I was 14. Got our start in Europe, really. No one here in the States was ready for the pop music we did. They were still heavily into grunge and alternative. But Europe just ate us right up. We got huge over there; like…it was crazy the following we got as quickly as we got it. I mean, girls used to just surround our tour bus, camp out outside our hotels. We’d be trying to sleep at 3am, and they’re packed outside singing our songs and wouldn’t stop until we made quick appearances.” He shook his head some at the thought. “It was a hell of a lot for a kid to experience.”

Tinley’s eyes stretched at his words. “Wow, that’s…that’s insane.”

“It really was. I mean, we’ve had ridiculous experiences. Fans sneaking onto our tour bus, sneaking backstage past security, following us from city to city and getting up to our hotel rooms, we even had a fan who gave us her parents’ wedding bands.” AJ chuckled low. “And it’s still mad crazy over there. It’s mad crazy here, too, but being here in LA where celebrities are so abundant, things tend to be a bit more ‘normal’.”

“Wow….” she shook her head a bit, not really sure how to wrap her head around his words. “So, what’s dating you going to be like?”

AJ winced a little bit. “It can be a bit rough at times. So, I apologize now for any inconvenience or disruption to your life. Anything that might be said about you online, or any photos or video that get released.”

That made her blink. “What?”

“Well, if you date me…and especially with going out to public places, we will be spotted by fans and paparazzi.” He adjusted the cap on his head then settled it back in place. “So, you’ll have pictures and video put out there from the various gossip sites. As well as…” he watched her face as he spoke, “the message boards and fan sites that our fans post at. They’re going to talk about you; most will be good stuff, supportive stuff. But…some won’t be. They’ll critique you to death, talk about our relationship and how genuine it is, or if I’m cheating on you, anyone who may meet you will put that out there.” He stopped, and his brows drew together. “Am I scaring you? I’m just…trying to be transparent. Letting you know, so it doesn’t catch you by surprise.”

“I….” Tinley wasn’t entirely sure what to say or how she felt. “It all sounds a bit intimidating.”

“I know.” That made him sigh, and he couldn’t help himself; he gently took her elbow and drew her to his side. He had to touch her, have her in his arms and against his chest where she fit so perfectly. “And I will do my damn best to protect you, but it’s still going to happen.”

She settled against him without objection. She needed to be close to him as much as he needed her there. “Well…I guess I’ll figure it out as we go. I’m no stranger to some media attention; I’ve been interviewed for equestrian magazines and publications. I’ve had my competitions and stats and stuff put out there. Not to toot my own horn, but I was really good, and it got noticed.”

That kicked up a thought in AJ’s brain. “Um…well, if you’ve got an online presence already…then I’m going to warn you now that it will be brought to light once they find out who you are.” He met her eyes when her head turned to see his face. “How do you feel about that?”

Tinley’s brows lifted slightly at that. “Uh…how much of that will come out?”

He drew up a shoulder. “Well, it might get some focus with the media, but the fans will be all over it. Everything out there will be discovered.” He gave a dry laugh. “Our fans are referred to as the BSB Army and the BSB FBI because that’s how thorough and good they are at finding out shit about us, our families, our girlfriends.”

“Well, good thing I’m not your girlfriend then.”

He saw the amusement in her eyes and chuckled. “I’m just giving you a heads up. They’re going to learn who you are and all about your equestrian stuff.”

“Then they’re going to find out that I gave it up, and they’ll learn about Melody.”

AJ cringed. “Is that public knowledge?”

Tinley shrugged, then picked her fingers at his shirt. “Not common knowledge, but there were some rumors and some talk about it. I just up and stopped, and it left a lot of minds wondering. And then I lost my scholarship because I quit the sport. Luckily, my parents were able to pick up the cost of what I’d lost, but there are some articles about that. I mean, it’s no _People_ or _Us Weekly_ , but it was the talk for a few months in the equestrian world.”

“Okay,” he smoothed his fingers up and through her hair, “are you okay with us being public?”

“You want to hide our relationship?”

“No,” AJ shook his head, “not at all. But if you don’t want to be noticed and…all that you’ve been working through put out there, then I would do it for you.”

Tinley sat up a bit from him and met his eyes. “That doesn’t give me a good feeling. I don’t want to hide us. I want to know everything about you, and I can’t do that if we’re meeting in secret and you’re calling me your cousin or some shit like that.”

That made him laugh. “Alright, then we won’t hide a thing. Which I think is good because it usually always leaks eventually, especially with the BSB FBI, and the last thing I need is people thinking I’m involved with my cousin.”

She giggled and put her face into the curve of his neck. He smelled so damn good that she kept it there just to enjoy his delicious cologne and the scent of him. Her lips brushed his skin, and she forced herself back when that hitched his breath. “I’ll just take it a day at a time. If it comes out, it comes out.”

“You’ve got this.” He smoothed his hand over her cheek and lowered his forehead to hers. “You’re so damn strong, Tinley Banks. You amaze me with your strength and your grace and your beautiful soul.”

“Are those lines you’re feeding me?”

AJ blinked at that and lifted his head, then noticed the smirk on her lips. “Ooh, you think you’re so funny.” He poked her side gently.

She jerked, then giggled and grabbed for his hand. “I am funny. And you like that about me.”

“That and many, _many_ other things.”

The octave drop in his voice made her tummy flutter. “So, uh…” she cleared her throat and changed the subject, “when are you taking me out?”

“Tomorrow.” He flashed a charming grin. “We’ll spend the whole day. Before I start introducing you to my friends, to the guys…to my mom…I want some time with you.”

Tinley nodded her head. “Okay, I can do that.”

“Good.” AJ brushed some hair behind her ear. “But, uh, do you want to maybe hang out here for a bit today? I’ll give you a tour, we can watch a movie in the theater, or play some video games in the game room…if you had your suit, we could swim.” He stopped and tilted his head. “Ooh, I’m a different Alex already. The old me would have told you that you don’t need a suit to swim.”

Tinley giggled softly. “Look at you; growing up.”

“I know…my mom would be so proud.” He touched his chest then he laughed. “She really would be. But anyway, we could do dinner, too. Order in, or I can make something.”

She watched him a moment before she responded, just enjoying his handsome face, his dark lashes, and how they lined his sensitive eyes like curtains to the windows of his soul. She felt good. She felt like she’d made the right decision. She felt like he was honest in his words and his promise to do better for her. “I’d like that,” she finally responded, realizing that she wasn’t ready to leave him yet. “Let’s do it.”

“Yeah?” When she nodded, he rose from the couch in one fluid motion, then pulled her gently to her feet. “Okay. Let me show you around, and then you can decide what we do.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

That made his heart sing, and as AJ led her from the room to show his home, he couldn’t help the pep in his step and the grin on his face. He was going to prove to this woman that he could be the man she wanted, the man she needed. He was going to prove that and so much more. He was going to build back that trust, and she would never have reason to doubt him again.

The fact that she was giving him this second chance made him appreciate and admire her even more. He could do this; he was going to do this; he’d never wanted anything more. And while that thought petrified him, his need to have her right there with him was stronger than the fear. She was the light in his darkness, and she was slowly pushing that darkness away. And for once in his life, he didn’t want to object.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The mood at the dinner table was tense. Quinn had picked up on it the minute she’d walked into the house that Sunday evening. Her mom hadn’t been as chatty as usual, and her dad hadn’t even emerged from his office until it was time to eat. Greer had fetched him, where she reported back to Piper and Quinn that he hadn’t been writing, working on his newest novel like they had assumed he was. No, he’d just been sitting in the office chair and staring out the window with a blank expression on his face. She’d startled him by saying his name; he hadn’t even heard her enter the room, and she’d knocked on the door first.

Something was up. All three Larson sisters knew that fact. They’d had a very, very short conversation about it once Greer had returned from collecting their father. And now, as they silently passed the dinner rolls around the table, they exchanged looks because it was highly unusual for the mood in the Larson household to be this tense or unsettled.

It made Quinn think horrible thoughts that her parents were in some big fight; maybe they’d been hiding their unhappiness for so long that they’d finally cracked. Perhaps they were going to announce the news of a separation or a divorce. Which immediately made the brunette sick to her stomach. She hated the anxiety that crawled its way up her spine. She hated the thudding of her heart as she tried to piece it together. She hated the clamminess that was forming on her palms and underneath her arms. Someone needed to say something because the silence was just stretching on for longer than it should, and she was starting to have a low-key panic attack about it.

“Hey, did I ever tell you guys about the time I got _completely_ wasted in college and won a wet t-shirt contest?”

Quinn blinked at that and turned to where her sister Piper was seated beside her. “What?”

But Piper wasn’t focused on her; she watched between their mom and dad and frowned when the only people who looked at her with confused expressions were her sisters. “I even took my top off,” she continued as she lifted a piece of spinach from the salad on her plate and took a bite of it. “Had a sheer white bra on that was _very_ see-through.”

“Piper.”

Quinn made a little face because Greer did not look very happy that their baby sister said that in front of Aidan. “Why are you telling us this?” She sent Greer a look that told her to just take a breath, then turned to watch Piper.

Piper sighed and dropped her fork onto her plate, causing a loud clatter. “I’m trying to get our parents’ attention. They both are like zombies, either that or we’re in Invasion of the Body Snatchers and aliens have replaced them.” She cleared her throat loudly, then leaned toward her father, whom she was seated closest to, and nudged his arm. “What’s going on, Dad?”

Neil Larson blinked his very light green eyes that were speckled with gold. “Hm? What? That’s great, dear.” He nodded his head some, then picked his fork through the salad.

The three girls exchanged a look, and both Quinn and Greer set their forks down as well.

“Dad, are you feeling okay?” Greer questioned him.

He looked at her at that and gave a nervous smile and a brief nod. “Sure. Are you feeling okay?”

“No, you and mom are acting very weird.” She shook her head and glanced over to where June Larson was picking at her own plate. “Neither of you is listening to a word we’ve said, you’re not eating, you were hiding in your office until dinner, and, Mom, you’ve hardly said ten words since I got here an hour ago.”

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Quinn shifted her attention between both her parents. “We know something’s up, so you might as well just tell us what it is.”

June’s lips curved downward, and she laid her fork on the table and lifted the napkin from her lap, dotting at the corners of her mouth with it. She then ran it through her fingers and watched her husband. “Just tell them.”

He sighed softly. “I thought we’d agreed to wait.”

“Well, initially, yes, but we can’t go the next week to ten days like this. They already know something’s up; do you really want them calling you every day to ask you about it until you finally give in?” She shook her head. “I don’t. So, just tell them, and let’s get it over with.”

“Fine.” Neil placed his own utensil onto the table and wiped his hands then mouth with a napkin. He set it next to the plate then looked between his three daughters and Aidan. “Um…well, I guess there’s no easy way to say this….”

Quinn’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, you and Mom are getting a divorce.”

That made her father’s eyebrows draw together. “What? No,” he shook his head, “no, sweetheart; your mother and I are nowhere near a scenario like that.”

“Are…you sure?” She questioned hesitantly.

“Very sure,” June responded. She reached over and took Quinn’s hand in hers, giving it a warm squeeze. “The news that your father is going to share has nothing to do with the state of our marriage.”

“Oh my god, you’re dying!” Piper blurted out, her eyes stretching so wide her eyeballs nearly rolled right out of their sockets.

Greer’s eyes also stretched. “What? No, Daddy, that…no, that can’t be true.”

“Neil Christopher Larson, you tell these girls what is going on, this very instant!” June directed with a scolding tone in her voice and her eyes narrowing. “You are scaring them.”

That seemed to bring him back to himself, and his eyes softened as he looked between his daughters. “No, no, girls, I’m not dying. I’m not sick,” he added quickly before either of them could suggest it. “It’s…well, it’s a pretty big deal, but…it’s not anything that is going to throw your life into disarray.”

Quinn nodded at that. “Okay, so what is it?”

Their father made a sound in his throat, then he cleared it and sighed softly. “I received a phone call today. Um…it turns out that…I have a son. From a relationship that I was in before I met your mother. It ended when she moved away unexpectedly, and I never heard from her again.”

No one spoke, just three sets of eyes (and Aidan) that were staring at him in shock, disbelief, surprise. It made him rub his jaw, a very slight scruff formed on his face because he hadn’t shaved due to the news he’d received around 9am that morning. “I, um…guess he was put up for adoption at birth, and his adoptive parents have since passed, and he’s…just trying to figure out who he is and who his family is.”

It was Piper who spoke first, “You…have a son?”

Neil’s head nodded at that. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Greer questioned. She was the more practical one and would want to ensure that this gentleman was indeed his son and not someone pretending or misinformed.

“Not completely, but he found his mother, my girlfriend that just disappeared on me. She was listed in the adoption papers as his birth mother. He tracked her down, and she told him who I was.” He drew up a shoulder. “He looked me up and reached out…and now, here we are.”

“Well, you’re doing a DNA test, right?”

“Yes, Greer,” Neil directed at her. “I, uh…well, I told him that I would feel more comfortable if we submitted our DNA.”

Quinn rubbed her forehead. “This is crazy. You really had some girlfriend you got pregnant, and then she took off on you and put the baby up for adoption?”

Her father sighed softly, then shrugged. “For the most part, but I didn’t know she was pregnant. And I guess she told…Cole; uh, that’s his name, that her parents forced her to give him up. They…” he shook his head lightly, “they were very religious, so I can only imagine how horrified they were about it. That’s probably why she just up and disappeared.”

“Wow,” Piper breathed out, “that’s…surreal, Dad.”

Quinn pressed her lips together then looked to her mother. “How do you feel about this?”

June sighed. “Well, I’m as shocked about it as you girls are. But…what can I do but support your father? That’s…his son. He’s…” her dark eyes looked between her daughters, “he’s your brother.”

“A brother,” Piper breathed out softly. “We’ve always wanted a brother.”

“What is he wanting, Dad?” Greer questioned, ignoring Piper’s statement. “If this test comes back that he is your son, our brother, what does he want from us?”

Neil drew up a shoulder. “I don’t know, honey. We didn’t really discuss that. I told him that once we got the DNA results back, we would go from there.”

“I bet it’s money.” She frowned just slightly. “Maybe he knows who you are, and he’s after money.”

“Greer.” June sent her daughter a disapproving look.

“What, Mom? You know there’s a real possibility of that.”

Her mother shook her head. “Your father has enough on his plate to worry about right now. He doesn’t need your conspiracy theories.”

“Let’s take it a day at a time,” Quinn spoke up. She understood Greer’s concern; Neil Larson was an incredible author with more than a dozen books on the New York Times Bestseller list. Her parents were not hurting and hadn’t been since her dad sold his first book, and it was an overnight hit, when she was just a toddler, and Piper was brand new.

Before he became a successful writer, Neil had spent his days at the Los Angeles Times offices as a reporter, until people began to notice his writing. He’d convinced himself he could make it as an author and not a journalist, and he’d walked out without giving a two-week notice. It was nerve-wracking because he had a family to support, but he’d been right and now had 14 novels that had been on the bestseller’s list and was still churning them out to this day.

Unlike most authors, however, Neil published under a pen name, Nigel Sharp. As much as he loved to write and create his masterpieces, pieces of mystery with some science fiction tossed in there, he hadn’t wanted the attention that came with being a published author. Especially one with as many bestsellers as he had. So, he and his editor had created Nigel Sharp. A man who lived in southern California with his wife and three children, preferred to keep to himself and not promote his work, appear on any talk shows, or do any book readings. Public speaking always made him more nervous than it should have, and he would quickly become tongue-tied. But luckily, Neil hadn’t needed to do any of those things because his books spoke for themselves.

Greer frowned at June but nodded her head when Quinn spoke up. “Right, one day at a time. We don’t count our chickens before they’re hatched or get ahead of ourselves with this…Cole.”

“I want to know what he’s like,” Piper mused. “How old is he, Dad? Did he tell you anything about himself?”

Neil tilted his head a little bit as he thought back on the conversation. “Not too much. Or if he did, I was too shocked to remember much of it. I know that he’s 32, which adds up correctly with my age and when I dated his birth mother, and he said he lives in South Lake Tahoe. Right near the Nevada state line, but in California.”

“I wonder what he looks like,” she said thoughtfully, then she sat up straight. “Ooh, let’s look him up on social media!”

“No,” Quinn and Greer chorused together. They shared a look then Greer shook her head at Piper. “We don’t even know if he is Dad’s son. I know you, and if you look him up, then you’re going to want to reach out to him. And if you reach out, then he’s going to respond, and then you two will form some weird relationship, and what if he’s not our brother? He’ll be out of our lives and on to the next man he suspects might be his father.”

Piper rolled her eyes. “ _Or_ ,” she stressed the word, “we see his picture, and he looks just like Dad, and then we know and don’t need a DNA test.”

“Don’t tell her his last name,” the oldest of the Larson girls directed at their father. “And get the test.”

I’m doing one tomorrow,” was Neil’s response.

“Okay, can we continue with our dinner now?” June wondered, ready to talk about something else…anything else. She would support her husband in this scenario they had found themselves in, but it made her feel uneasy and a little bit nauseated with the whole thing. She needed time to adjust like the rest of them.

“Yes,” Greer lifted her fork back up. “And let’s talk about something else.”

Quinn reached for the butter knife so she could butter her roll. “Like what?”

“Like this double date, you and Piper went on and never mentioned to me.”

That froze her with her hand on the knife and the knife poised to cut into the butter. She blinked at Greer then shifted her eyes toward her younger sister. “Piper?”

Piper was biting into her own roll and met her gaze. She just shrugged and continued to eat on the bread.

Quinn sighed at that then busied herself with buttering the roll. “What about it? It was no big deal; Piper wanted to go out with AJ…so she set it up.”

“Hm, right. That’s why you and Nick went off on your own?”

“What? What’s this about a double date?” June wondered. “You went out with Nick? How is he? He should really come back to the house sometime for another meal. He’s such a charming young man.”

“Oh, yes, Quinnie,” Neil agreed with a nod of his head. “Please invite him back. How ‘bout next Sunday? I should see if he’d be up for a game of golf sometime.”

The brunette sighed softly. “I don’t think Nick really plays golf. Basketball, boating, video games, sketching…those are more his thing.”

“Well, then we will have him over for a barbecue.”

“Oh, yes.” June nodded her head at that.

“Can we invite AJ?”

Quinn arched her brows. “Seriously, Piper? I thought you were over that.”

Her slender shoulders shrugged. “He’s so gorgeous, and he’s a really good guy.”

“Who has a very complicated situation going on.”

“Doesn’t mean he can’t come eat some barbecue and hang out. And I can’t admire how handsome and sexy he is.”

Greer chuckled softly. “Aww, do you have a crush on him, Pipes? You both going to date these Backstreet Boys? That’d be something else; sister’s dating them.”

“I saw AJ on Friday,” Quinn announced, noticing the way Piper’s brows lifted with interest. “A group of us ran into him and some friend of his at _Barkowski’s_. He bought us some drinks because he felt bad for his behavior…so, we’re okay now, I think. He seems like a good guy, but he also admitted that he’s got a complicated situation, and he’s strictly off-limits.”

Piper eyed the brunette. “He said that?”

She nodded her head. “Yes, he did.”

“Well, we can still be friends.”

“Wait a minute,” Neil held a hand up. “Who is AJ, and what is this behavior he had that he felt bad about?”

That stopped Quinn, and she cringed. Oops, she’d sort of forgot her parents were listening. “It’s no big deal. Piper was just hoping that he would be single, and he isn’t. So…she was a bit disappointed, and he felt bad.” Phew, good save.

From her spot, Piper rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m going to invite him anyway. Just as friends,” she directed toward Quinn. “I’m the one that told him to go uncomplicate things with the girl. But he can come to the barbecue, right, Daddy?”

Neil eyed her carefully, then shrugged and nodded. “Sure, invite whoever you’d like. And Quinn, please ask Nick to come. We’ll do it next Sunday. How does 2pm sound?”

“I really have to invite him?”

“Yes,” June spoke up before Neil could. “I think you two are so lovely together.”

“We’re not together,” she defended herself. “He’s a nice guy, Mom, but…he’s not what I’m looking for in a relationship.”

Her mother frowned just slightly then waved it off. “Alright, well, that’s your decision. But are you two friends at least? Can’t you invite him as a friend? Piper’s asking that…CJ-”

“AJ,” Piper corrected.

“AJ,” June spoke. “Just invite him over. You’re more than welcome to ask some of your other friends as well.”

“Yeah, that way, it won’t seem so much like a date.” Greer eyed the brunette.

Quinn responded by poking her tongue out at her older sister. “For your information,” she spoke when Greer replied with her own poked out tongue. “I have a date on Tuesday.”

Piper blinked at that and grinned at her. “You do? With Nick?”

“No,” her head shook, and she brushed the long locks from her face, “not Nick. With this new guy, I’ve been chatting with. Winston.” Truth be told, she hadn’t actually responded to his request to meet up that week. He’d thrown a couple days out there, and Tuesday had been one of them. It seemed a little soon for the pretty brunette, but she was tired of feeling what she was for Nick and thought maybe the distraction of Winston would be enough to get the beautiful blonde man from her thoughts. If she met someone else, then perhaps she’d start to like him and not so much the one man that she did not want to pick.

Quinn hadn’t been expecting a response so soon from Winston, but when she checked her messages before stumbling into bed after the bar on Friday, there had been one from him. So, the two had chatted back and forth for a bit until he finally suggested meeting up over the coming week. She’d balked at the idea because she wasn’t sure yet if that’s what she really wanted, until right at that moment with Greer sending her knowing looks and her parents talking about how much they just adored Nick. So, after dinner, she would take him up on his offer, and Tuesday was looking like a nice night for a first date.

“Who is Winston, dear?” Her mother questioned as she finished up what she wanted of her meal. She hadn’t been that hungry but had forced herself to eat something.

“A guy I met.” She shrugged some. “We’ve chatted a bit, and he’s taking me to dinner.”

From across the table, Greer was watching the brunette with an interesting expression. “What doe Nick think about that?”

Quinn sighed, wiped her mouth with her napkin, and then set it on the table next to her plate. “It’s not any of Nick’s, or your, business,” she responded. “Nick knows where I stand on things. We’re not dating, we’re not going to date, we’re just friends. And I am so tired of having to keep reiterating that with people.”

“Okay, excuse me,” Greer held her hands up with her palms out, “I won’t ask about him again. Someone is very defensive when it comes to him, though.”

“Alright, why don’t you help me clear the table, Greer,” June spoke up as she stood from the table and began to gather the dishes before her.

Greer didn’t object, just rose to her feet and took up her and Aidan’s plates.

Quinn watched them exit the room and head into the kitchen, then sighed and slouched in the chair.

“You alright, munchkin’?” Neil questioned.

“Yeah, I’m good, Daddy.” She offered him a warm smile then let it slowly slip from her face. “Are you alright?”

“I’m good, baby. Don’t you worry about me. You sound like you have your hands full enough as is.”

She nodded at that as she watched him. “Okay, but if you need to talk about this…son, you might have, I’m a good listener.”

Her father smiled softly at her. “I know you are, sweetheart. I appreciate that.”

“Okay, good.” She watched him a moment longer, then finally stood and gathered her dishes. Piper followed suit, and the two carried them into the kitchen to pass off to their mother and Greer. Then Quinn helped clear the rest of the table while Piper packed the leftovers into glass dishes and tucked them into the fridge.

Once the kitchen was clean, Piper, Greer, and Quinn took a walk, the sun slowly setting on the horizon and the ladies leisurely strolling through the neighborhood. None of them spoke for the first half of the usual path they would take, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts and comfortable with the silence.

Finally, as they rounded a corner and started the trek back toward their childhood home, Piper gave a heavy sigh and glanced at her sisters. “Do you think this Cole is really Dad’s son?”

Greer gave a little shrug. “I don’t know.”

“Quinn?”

The long-haired brunette met Piper’s eyes. “He probably is. I mean, Dad did say his ex-girlfriend was on the birth certificate.”

“That doesn’t mean Cole is our brother,” Greer commented. “For all we know, this woman could have slept with someone else.”

“You’re right.” She nodded her head some. “That’s why he’s going to do the DNA test. But we have to prepare ourselves for the real possibility that we have a brother.”

“That’s going to be so weird.” Piper tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. “A brother. I wonder what kind of a relationship we’ll have with him.”

Greer shrugged. “Probably not much of one.”

Quinn cut her eyes Greer’s way. “Why do you say that?”

She shrugged. “Do you think he’s going to want to hang out with us? Besides, he lives in Lake Tahoe, and we’re here. How often would we really get together? It would be so awkward and uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Greer….” Piper said thoughtfully. “We might really like him. He might really like us. Maybe he’ll want to spend lots of time here. Besides, didn’t Dad say his adoptive parents passed away? He’s probably lonely and has no one.” That made her frown. “Oh, gosh, I hope that’s not the case. That’s so horribly sad. We’d have to invite him to every event, so he’s not alone.”

“You’re right,” Quinn agreed. “Dad did say that. And,” she lifted her brows at Greer, “if he has no one, how can you expect us not to invite him? He’s Dad’s son. He’s our brother. If…he really is those things then…” she drew up a shoulder, “I want to get to know him.”

“Me too,” the youngest Larson sister voiced.

Greer sighed softly. “You don’t think he’s after something, do you?”

Quinn shrugged. “None of us know that. We’d have to meet him and get to know him to really determine it. But it’s not fair to go into this assuming it’s the case.”

“I know.”

“And talking about it that way doesn’t make Dad happy,” Quinn added. “I’m sure he already feels terrible and guilty about the whole thing. He needs our support, not our negativity and conspiracy theories that he’s after our parents’ money or some weird thing like that.”

Greer frowned but nodded her head. “You’re right; I don’t want to make Dad feel any worse than he already does.” Her frown deepened a bit more. “And poor Mom. She’s got to be so upset with this news.”

“I know, right.” Piper nodded her head, her eyes wide. “Could you imagine being told that your husband of nearly 30 years fathered some kid before you were together, and now the life that you thought you knew has just come unraveled completely?”

“Yeah,” her sister’s words made Quinn frown, “I don’t think Mom is handling it very well. But she may just need a day or two, or a week, to adjust and come to terms.”

“Maybe we should call and check on her daily; take turns, so it’s not weird she’s getting calls from all of us every day,” Greer suggested. “Like, I’ll call tomorrow, Quinn you have Tuesday, Piper is Wednesday, and so on…until she either catches on or she seems okay enough.”

Quinn lifted her brows at that. “That’s not a bad idea. We should probably call Dad, too.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Greer nodded her head. “Okay, Quinn, tomorrow you call Dad, Piper you call him on Tuesday, and I’ll call him on Wednesday. Or…Piper, you just come out of your bedroom and see how they’re doing.”

Piper frowned at that comment but didn’t take the bait. “I hope I can remember this and not confuse the two of them.”

“Right,” Quinn and Greer said at the same time.

She nodded. “Okay, got it.”

“Good.” Greer grinned at her, then slowed her pace and touched Quinn’s arm. “And I’m sorry if I upset you at dinner. I wasn’t trying to. I guess I just don’t understand why you’re fighting so hard not to like Nick.” She met Quinn’s dark eyes, holding them as she spoke to her, “He seems like a really great guy.”

“I think he is,” Quinn spoke softly. “But he comes with all this drama and mess and things I don’t want to deal with just to date someone.”

“Like what?”

The brunette eyed her older sister. “You dated Marco; you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.”

“True, but not everyone is like Marco was. Is that what you’re worried about?” She brushed some short hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. “You think he’s going to be out there hitting on other women and being tempted? Too busy in his career for you? Too caught up in the attention and whole celebrity thing?”

“That’s part of it,” Quinn admitted. “That and the fact that he has so much media attention. I don’t want paparazzi crashing our dates or following us or wondering who I am and trying to dig up that information. Or the constant scrutiny and judgment from the press and his fans.”

Greer nodded her head because she understood that. The she tilted her head, lifting a hand and rubbing the opposite shoulder with it before she spoke, “I know where you’re coming from, and I’m so sorry that my experiences were horrible and got into your head and have shaped your thoughts on guys.”

“Not all guys,” Quinn pointed out. “Just celebrity ones.”

“Right; celebrity ones. But…you saw how broken I was, Quinn. You saw me fall apart completely…but guess what…” she trailed off and stopped walking, facing her sister, who stopped beside her, Piper on Quinn’s other side.

“What?”

Greer shrugged. “Look at me now. I would never have what I have with Aidan if I hadn’t gone through what I had with Marco. It’s like that Rascal Flatts song… _God Bless the Broken Road_. I wouldn’t change a thing about my past because it made me who I am and put me where I needed to be…so I could be what Aidan needs.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s like that for everyone,” Quinn defended.

“You’re right; it may not be. But who’s to say that Nick isn’t your Aidan? The one that’s your perfect fit and makes your soul happy.”

That made Quinn’s brain stop. She frowned slightly, then rubbed her cheek. “Yeah, he’s probably not.”

“He might be,” she touched her sister’s arm gently, “he might be, and you would never know because you’re too afraid of finding a Marco.”

She sighed softly, frowning at herself because Greer’s words were making her pulse speed up and her tummy dip. “Heh, he’s probably my Marco, Greer. I highly doubt he’s my Aidan.”

“But what if you have to go through your Marco to find your Aidan?” Piper questioned from where she’d been silently observing the conversation.

Quinn frowned a bit more because that question caught the breath in her lungs and made a chill race up her spine. She sighed. “I’m sure he’s neither of those things. Winston is probably my Aidan. I’m really looking forward to seeing him on Tuesday.”

“Well, I hope you have a good time.” Her older sister sent her an encouraging smile, not missing the stiffness in Quinn’s words, almost as if she were trying to convince herself and not anyone else.

“I’m sure I will. He seems like a great guy.”

Greer looped her arm through her sister’s, and the three girls fell in step again. “You’ll have to let me know how it goes.”

“So, you can tease me about him?”

Greer was sure there would be no teasing because she didn’t even think Quinn liked this guy. But what did she know? It was a new relationship for her sister, and the oldest Larson daughter shouldn’t be so quick to judge things. Maybe Quinn would have her socks knocked off and be so enamored with this guy that they married in six months. Or perhaps she wouldn’t be able to stand the guy. Greer had no idea, but she had a strong suspicion the brunette wouldn’t feel for Winston what she did for Nick. Even if she didn’t want to admit it to anyone or herself, but Greer knew. She knew the face of a woman in serious like of a guy. And that’s the expression that came over her sister’s face when anyone brought Nick’s name up.

There was something there. Quinn just needed to let her guard down and explore the idea. She might find greatness with Nick and realize there would never be anyone else. Or she might end up broken-hearted and vow never to love again. Whatever the case may be, it was something Quinn owed to herself to find out.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

“So, any more thought on that song you’re struggling with, Nicky?” Kevin questioned that Monday as the five group members sat around a conference table with papers strewn about filled with songs, lyrics, stanzas, and ideas. It was their second week of picking and choosing, and if they got through this week successfully, they could start some recording.

Nick glanced his eyes over to the dark-haired man and shook his head. “Nope, no luck on that front. I’ve shelved it for now. I’m hoping a break from it for a week or two will help me.”

“Yeah, that’s not a bad idea,” Kevin agreed.

The blond man nodded. “Unless inspiration just hits me, then I’ll take another look later on and see what happens.”

“Smart idea.”

Nick smirked. “I know.” He tapped his pencil against the paper in front of him then turned his eyes back to it. Even though his brain was alert, he was having a hard time concentrating. They’d been at this for nearly six hours now, with 45-minutes for lunch, and he was starting to feel restless. He was going to either have to take a five-minute breather or just call it a day.

He was itching to get out of the office and outside into the fresh air and warm sunshine. He was also itching to message Quinn and see if she wanted to maybe get out and do something. But he had a feeling he knew how she would respond. She turned him down on Friday when he’d asked her to get together. So, he was expecting a similar response. If he even gathered the courage and reached out in the first place.

As much as Nick liked her and meant what he said that she’d fall in love with him, he didn’t want to be a stalker and harass her. She’d made it abundantly clear that she did not want a relationship with him, and if he continued to insist and message her and ask her out again and again, then she might really become upset, and he didn’t want to piss her off. Or make her hate him. He wanted her to fall for him in her own way and on her own time, and so maybe he needed to chill a bit and see if his absence made her heart grow fonder.

But right now, he needed to concentrate on this so they could finish up and get the hell out of here.

He’d only been at it another minute or two, each of them quiet in their thoughts and concentrating on their work. A rarity because usually, they’d be offering suggestions, asking opinions, singing some of the verses, and trying to add the right melodies or notes to it. But for now, there was only silence. Until a screech so loud filled the room and lifted five heads from their task.

“Where is he?! Where, the fuck, is he?! _”_

“What the hell….” Kevin frowned as the screeching demands came louder.

Brian’s brows lifted, and he glanced toward the closed door. “Who is that?”

“Fuck,” AJ breathed out from where he sat next to Kevin.

He’d been in a great mood all day thanks to spending Saturday _and_ Sunday with Tinley. They’d hung at his home on Saturday, like he had suggested, watching some movies, playing a game of pool, ordering take-out, and eating on the patio, watching out at the views of the mountains. On Sunday, he’d picked her up and taken her to brunch at this rinky-dink restaurant that looked questionable but had the best eggs, and pancakes, and potatoes she’d ever had. After, they’d explored a park with walking/hiking trails before picking up a pizza and ending the date at her place.

Meeting with his bandmates that Monday, AJ felt relaxed, and settled, and at peace for one of the first times in his life. Hopefully, he was looking toward a bright future and leaving all the drama, anxiety, and asshole ways in the past. But now….

“What’s going on? Who is that? Is that Meghan?”

Nick’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he met the younger man’s blue eyes before glancing to Kevin as he spoke.

“That’s Meghan?” The oldest of the group frowned disapprovingly. “Why is she here?” He winced when her shrill voice once again filled the air around them.

“Is he in here?! He has some nerve! _Some fucking nerve!_ "

AJ winced and dropped his pencil, then pushed himself from the chair. “Damnit, I am not in the mood for her bullshit today. She’s like that damn Chucky doll; she won’t go away no matter what you do to her.”

But before he had a chance to round the table and make it to the door, it was slammed open, pushing with such a force that it bounced off the door stop and swung halfway shut.

Meghan shoved it farther open as she stalked into the room, her eyes narrowed and angry, her jaw set, her chest heaving, and such a furious expression on her face that those in the room winced and immediately tried to look anywhere but at her.

“What the hell, AJ!” She erupted, her eyes landing on the subject of her fury. “What the mother fucking hell?! What bullshit game are you trying to play here? Huh? I mean, really? REALLY?” She threw her hands up into the air. “It’s not enough that you fucking cheat on me, that you so carelessly hurt me, but now you’re blocking my phone number! Your own girlfriend’s phone number! And I have a goddamn moving van sitting in front of your house because I can’t fucking get past your gate!”

She was screaming so loud that AJ was sure the entire building could hear her. He winced because he did not want to have this conversation here, in front of his bandmates, where the label’s executives could witness the interaction. He didn’t like confrontation anyway, which is why so many people got away with so much shit with him but to have it in this setting only made his stomach curl, and panic set into his chest.

“Meghan,” he began, trying to keep his voice low and calm in hopes it would settle her. “What are you doing here?” Not that he was surprised to see her; he knew she’d show up eventually.

“Where else am I supposed to go? God, you’re such an idiot!” She glowered a bit and folded her arms across her chest. “Are you trying to humiliate me?”

“I think she’s doing a good enough job of that on her own,” Brian muttered, causing Howie to give a snort of laughter.

Her head swiveled to the sandy-blond haired man. “What the fuck did you just say?”

He snapped his mouth shut and lifted a sheet of paper, studying it intently.

Rolling her eyes, Meghan turned them back to AJ. “This…is fucking unacceptable. Do you hear me? _Unacceptable_ ,” she enunciated the word slowly and with such hatred in her voice that those who overheard could only wonder why she was insistent on being with someone she despised.

AJ rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the eyes of his brothers on him. He knew this was not the time or place for her to show up and start a screaming match with him. He needed to get a handle on this before it escalated even more, but he had no idea how to do that. He’d never seen her as enraged as she was right now, and he knew it was because she had lost the control over him that she had. What could he do? She had a moving van in front of his house? Holy hell she, was crazy.

Letting his eyes scan the room very quickly, he spotted a large dry erase board tacked to the wall. It gave him an idea, which was good because he had nothing else, and he wasn’t about to be drawn into an argument. Holding a finger up toward Meghan in a ‘just a moment’ gesture, he casually strolled over to the board and lifted a red marker from the ledge at the bottom. He uncapped it, then turned and wrote in large, bold letters on the board.

**WE ARE OVER**

Turning to face her, AJ lifted a hand and tapped the board above the word as he read them aloud to her. “We. Are. Over.” He glanced at her once more. “Do you see that? Over. We. Are. Over.” He reread the words then underlined beneath each word with red streaks over and over and over. Then he capped the marker, dropped it back to the ledge, and faced her once more, folding his arms over his chest. “Do you understand now? You haven’t let it sink into your brain verbally, so maybe visually is the only way you’ll get it. Over, Meghan. We. Are. Over.”

Meghan, whose cheeks were flushed with either anger or embarrassment, took a slow breath as she glared at him so hard it made his insides want to shrivel up. But he held his ground and shook his head. “I don’t know how else to get it through to you. We’re done. D. O. N. E. Done.” His head jerked toward the board. “Do you get that? Or do you need pictures or some shit like that?”

“Fuck you, AJ, this isn’t a fucking game!” She finally came back to herself and snapped harshly at him. “You should be kissing the ground I walk on for taking you back after you start an affair!” She folded her own arms across her chest. “Is that what this is about? This is about her? _Her_? You’re still hung up on that bitch? She won’t even fuck you; how hung up can you be?!”

But before he could open his mouth, she was yelling at him again, pointing a finger in his direction and her head bobbing like she was a damn bobblehead doll on the dashboard of a VW van. “You really think that bitch will stick around when you start stepping out on her? Because _we all_ ,” she circled her hand in the air bringing the other guys into it, “know you aren’t faithful. You’ll _never_ be faithful. You don’t fucking know _how_ to be faithful. So, it’s only a matter of time before she kicks your ass to the curb because I _highly_ … _highly_ doubt she’ll be okay with that.”

She popped an eyebrow up. “Does she even know?” A harsh laugh. “She had no fucking idea you even had a girlfriend. Poor bitch has _no idea_ what she’s getting herself into with you. You’re going to fucking screw her over the same way you did to me. _To_. _Me_. _Me_! Your fucking girlfriend who has put up with your bullshit and your cheating and your asshole attitude and everything else you’ve thrown at me without complaint! And this is what I get for it? You toss me out because you can’t stand the fact that there’s some bitch out there that won’t spread her legs for you, and now it’s some fucking challenge?!” She shook her head and took a step back. “You’re in for a rude awakening there, buddy. She’s not going to just let you dip your dick wherever you want. Soon enough, you’ll be back. Crawling back to me because you _know_ that no one else will put up with your shit. You’ll _never_ be the kind of guy that someone like her would _ever_ want to be with.”

Usually, her barrage of harsh and hateful words would have a disastrous effect on him. She was the Queen of Guilt, and she was sure laying it on thick, and he fell for it every time. The worst part of her guilt trips was the fact that they were the truth. Meghan knew what his insecurities were, and she knew exactly what buttons to push to get the desired effect from him that she wanted. And right now, she wanted to kick him where it counts and hurt him like he was hurting her. Because he was. She was right; he’d cheated on her, many, many numerous times. And he hadn’t ever apologized for it.

He’d never tried to do better, to be better. He’d never wanted to be the man that she would be proud of. He hadn’t wanted to change. But for Tinley, he wanted that and more. AJ wanted to shed his old persona, old habits, and behaviors and emerge a fully changed man who wouldn’t dare think of doing her the way he’d done to those before her. He never wanted to see the hurt on her face again that he’d seen there once everything came to light. He never wanted to disappoint her or give her reason to leave him. He never wanted her to feel like Meghan was feeling, and the thought of this wonderful thing ending made his chest ache so badly.

He was desperate to be different. AJ knew he would; he knew he was going to work his ass off to be that way, which was why Meghan’s spiteful words didn’t have the effect that they would have before Tinley. He’d already made up his mind and knew no matter what she flung at him, she wasn’t going to make him think he didn’t deserve Tinley.

But first…before he could fully put Meghan behind him and focus on his future, he had one thing he needed to do.

“I’m sorry, Meghan,” he spoke with sincerity. “You’re absolutely right; I did you wrong, in so many ways. Our relationship,” he took a step toward her, “was absolutely toxic. It wasn’t good for you, and it wasn’t good for me. We…aren’t right together. We’re like water and oil; we just don’t mix, and I’m sorry that I let it drag on for so long.” He took another hesitant step forward. “I’m sorry that I didn’t care about your feelings, I’m sorry that I wasn’t faithful to you. Even as toxic as we were, you didn’t deserve to have your boyfriend disrespect you the way I did.” He sighed and tugged on the newsie style cap on his head. “I should have been better. I didn’t see it then, but I realize that now. So, from the depth of my soul, I apologize and wish you the best. I hope you can find the man that treats you the way you deserve.”

Meghan’s mouth snapped shut at his words, and she stared at him as if she had no idea what to think. She blinked a few times, then opened her mouth to speak, and then promptly shut it again. Finally, after a long moment of silence stretched between the two, she ran her fingers through her chin-length hair and cleared her throat. “Well, I’m glad you realize your mistakes. But I still stand by what I said. You’ll be back.” Then she turned and stalked from the room, leaving the door wide open behind her.

There was only silence in the room as AJ stepped to the door and shut it. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, running a hand over his mouth and chin. He really had been expecting more push-back from her. Maybe _not_ being an asshole was the way to go.

Blinking his eyes open at that thought, he turned to face his bandmates; they watched him with shocked expressions, which made him laugh for some reason. “That was some crazy shit, huh?” He strolled back around the table to his spot and slid into the seat.

That was met with only silence.

Letting his eyes scan the table, he watched their speechless and confused faces. “Shall we get back to work?” His hands lifted the papers with the song he’d been looking over before Meghan had barged in.

No one responded to that, and he sighed then sank back into the chair. “Fuck. What?”

It was Nick who spoke first. He motioned with the pencil in his hand toward the closed door. “What the hell was that, AJ?”

“Um…” AJ’s shoulders slumped some, “that was me finally… _fucking finally_ …getting Meghan off my back since I broke up with her like…a week ago.”

“Okay, look, maybe you just oughta tell us what’s going on, so we don’t have to guess. It, uh, sounds like it’s _a lot_ ,” Brian suggested. He shifted his eyes to the other guys then back to AJ. “And I don’t think any of us know what to think about what just happened here.”

“Are we working or having water cooler gossip?”

“Just tell us what the fuck is going on.” Nick leaned forward some.

Howie pressed his lips together and sent the blond man a slight frown before focusing on AJ. “Before you explain anything…are you okay? That…that was pretty bad, Aje.”

“Uh…yeah, I guess it was.” He smoothed his shirt some and winced because it had been bad. “Sorry about that. I…had a feeling she might show up here, but I had no idea she’d be as angry as she was or that she would try to move all her shit into my home. Thank the fuck, I changed my codes and the locks.”

“Okay, so…will you please just tell us what’s up?” Brian lifted his bottled water and uncapped it, watching AJ over the top as he took a drink of the cool water.

“Fuck, y’all are nosy.” AJ sat up some in the chair and leaned his forearms on the tabletop. “Meghan and I broke up; well, I ended things with her. I, um…” his hand reached and massaged the back and side of his neck, “I met someone, and….” He hesitated because revealing information about her would only show how vulnerable he felt, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for them to see him like that yet.

With a sigh, he lowered his hand back to the table and glanced his eyes around at them. “And she’s changing my life,” he finally went with. “She’s changing me.”

His words hung in the air, and no one spoke. They just stared wide-eyed at their bandmate.

Finally, Kevin cleared his throat. “It certainly seems that way.”

AJ studied the other man. “Does it?”

“It does,” was his response as he nodded his head. “You handled that…” his head motioned toward the door, “in a way you never have before. There was no back and forth, no yelling, no name calling. No one had to call security. You didn’t let her bait you into the very heavy guilt trip she was throwing your way.” His steady gaze held AJ’s. “I almost don’t recognize you.”

He tried not to let Kevin’s words make him blush. “Well, um…thank you. I just…” he shrugged, “I don’t know, Kev…she was right; I did her wrong. I meant everything I said to her in that apology. And I don’t…I don’t want to be that kind of a man anymore.”

“Whoa, that’s heavy,” Brian spoke from where he sat across the table from AJ.

AJ met his eyes. “I mean it, Brian. I’ve never meant anything more than I mean that. Fuck, it feels so good admitting it out loud.” He sighed and sank back in the chair again, rubbing his sternum with the palm of his hand.

“So, this change….” Nick watched him. “Is this woman…Tinley?”

“Yeah,” his head gave a slight nod, “and before you say anything…yes, she knows about Meghan. Yes, we’ve discussed it. Yes, she knows about my history with women. I’ve…told her everything. I’ve opened up without even hesitating, and…it scares the fuck out of me, but it’s so freeing, and all I want to do is share with her. Show her who I am, share my life, have her right there with me.”

Nick lifted an eyebrow. “Wow, you, um…sound like a man in-”

“Like a man who is making great strides in personal growth,” Howie interrupted him, sending him a warning look, then focusing on AJ. “You’re growing up, Aje. That’s huge. Really fucking huge.”

AJ smiled tensely because as much as he wanted this, he was still bound to have moments of panic and fear like he was experiencing right now. “She wants to meet you guys.”

Kevin eyed him. “She does?”

“Yeah, she, uh…really wants to meet the important people in my life. And, well…” he drew up a shoulder, “that’s you assholes.”

“Well, we’ll have to plan something,” Brian suggested.

Nick shifted in his seat then leaned back a bit in his chair. “So…if you’re experiencing all this personal growth for this woman…please tell me she’s not like the rest of the women you’ve dated.”

Kevin cut his eyes to Nick. “Yeah, I don’t think she is, Nicky. You heard Meghan share that she and AJ haven’t slept together yet.”

“Well, yeah, but how true can that be? I mean… _it is_ AJ.”

“Hey,” the man in question frowned slightly, “there is much more to a relationship than sex.”

“Okay, who are you, and what have you done with the real Alex?” Brian questioned.

“Dude!” AJ frowned at him then let his eyes look around the table. “It’s true; we haven’t had sex yet. She’s had some issues of her own she’s been working through, and then…there were my issues…but we’ll get there.”

“I feel like we’ve stepped into an episode of The Twilight Zone,” Nick teased. He chuckled low, then shook his head. “And yes, yes, I want to meet this woman. This woman who has made you want to become a better man.”

AJ couldn’t help the grin that formed on his lips. “She’s amazing; you’ll really like her. All,” he directed his words to the other three, “of you will like her.”

Brian nodded a bit. “Well, as long as she’s not like your previous girlfriends, then I’d say she’s got that going for her, and I’m sure we’ll all approve.” He shifted his eyes to the other guys. “We will approve, right?”

Kevin chuckled low. “We have to meet her first to know that answer, Brian.”

“You’ll approve.” AJ nodded his head at that. “She’s nothing like Meghan or any of the rest. It’s…so different and…” he chuckled, “she makes me work my ass off…but she’s so fucking worth it.” He felt his cheeks flush, then cleared his throat and fiddled with the edges of the paper before him. He didn’t know why he was still rambling about Tinley, but it was as if once he started, he was unable to stop. Like a dam that had sprung a small leak, and the cracks just continued to grow and grow, until the entire thing went down in a plume of dust and the water flowed freely. His words were the water, his mouth was the dam, and there didn’t seem to be any stopping it.

“Wow, I really don’t recognize you right now.” Brian looked him over. “If you didn’t look so much like AJ, I wouldn’t think you were.” He shifted a bit in the seat to a more comfortable position. “What, uh, brought on this desire to change so drastically?”

He gave a simple shrug. “Her. It was all her.” His fingers smoothed over the papers before him. “She makes me want to do better and be better.” He paused and then continued his train of thought, “You’ll see that. Once you meet her, it will all make sense.”

Kevin smiled softly at that. “I know I can speak for the other guys when I say this; we’re looking forward to that.”

The cutest half-grin formed on his face at that, and he nodded his head. As scary as it was, as unprepared as he felt, there was also a calmness inside him that told him he was doing the right thing. For once, he wasn’t worried about bringing a woman around the guys. Unlike the rest of his girlfriends, they would like Tinley. AJ was really looking forward to being able to enjoy having her around without any drama, negativity, awkwardness, or eye-rolling that had gone on in the past. This time it was going to be different. And he couldn’t wait to experience it.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, you seemed a little distracted today,” AJ spoke to Nick as the two strolled down the corridor to the elevators. It was ten minutes after five, and they’d called it a day; they would resume tomorrow at 9am. Hopefully, by the end of Tuesday, or sometime Wednesday, they’d have enough songs selected to start the process of refining what they wanted and working on the music to the lyrics so they could record. All five of them were ready to be doing that.

Nick glanced up from his phone; he’d been reading a text from Angel. The insurance company had declared her car a total loss, and she would be receiving a check for its value in the next week or two. She wondered if Nick would go with her to buy a new one, once she got the money. “What?” He questioned his brother, not having heard a word he’d said. He glanced back to his phone and typed a quick response that he would help and just let him know when.

AJ slowed at the elevator and pushed the ‘down’ call button. “I said, you seemed a little distracted today. Like you are right now.”

Nick sent the message off, then locked his phone and slipped it into his pocket. “Sorry, that was Angel. She totaled her car last week. Wants me to help her find a new one once she gets the check from her insurance.”

“Geez…is she okay?” His eyebrows lifted at his bandmate’s words.

“Yeah, she was okay. Tried to avoid hitting a dog and ran her Audi into a ditch. She was pretty shaken up, but the doctor said physically she’s fine. I took her to get a rental, so she has that for now.” The elevator gave its familiar ding as the doors slid open to reveal the lift. He stepped into it, AJ moving in beside him and selecting the button to take them to the first floor. “Scared the shit out of me, though; looked worse than it was, I think.”

AJ shook his head softly. “I bet it did. Poor girl. Glad she’s okay, bro.”

“Yeah, you and me both.”

He nodded, then hooked his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans. “So, that’s what had you distracted today?”

“Hm?” Nick looked his way and met the other man’s dark and friendly eyes. “No,” he shook his head, “I guess I can’t stop thinking about Quinn.”

AJ lifted his eyebrows. “Ooh? She’s all up in your brain there, huh?”

The taller of the two gave a shrug. “Unfortunately, that’s the only place she is.” He wet his bottom lip and decided to just go for it because AJ was different today, and the usual teasing and amused expression he would get whenever Nick talked about a woman he liked, was not there. “I really like her, Aje…but she wants like…nothing to do with me.”

“Really?” That surprised him. From the interactions he had with her at the bar on Friday, she’d seemed flustered when Nick had been mentioned. AJ hadn’t missed the way her cheeks had blushed, and she’d stumbled over her words. That didn’t seem like the behavior of a woman who wanted nothing to do with the guy.

“Really,” Nick responded. “She told me that we would never date because she doesn’t want to deal with the things I would bring into her life if we did.” A small crease from a frown settled on his forehead right between his eyes. “I know she likes me; I can sense it. But…” he sighed, “I guess she doesn’t want to get involved in my lifestyle. In my celebrity. The media attention, the fans attention, the women…” he trailed off. “I guess I can’t blame her. It is a lot.”

AJ shook his head softly. “That sucks, bro. I’m really sorry.” He reached and patted his friend’s shoulder. “You _really_ like this chick, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. She’s beautiful…and her laugh just…” he chuckled low, feeling a tad embarrassed, “it hits me right here.” One hand touched the center of his chest. “And she’s so damn easy to talk to. She’s not afraid to speak her mind or say what she thinks. And she’s not one of those chicks who just falls right at your feet; she’s a challenge, and I _really_ like that. But…I have no fucking idea what to do about it. I mean,” he paused as the elevator doors slid open and the two exited into the lobby of the building. “I mean, I don’t want to keep texting her and asking her out or bothering her. That’s bordering on obsession and harassment.”

“Yeah, it sort of is. You don’t want to do that,” he agreed. He was quiet for a minute, just thinking it over as they reached the front doors then stepped outside and into the California sunshine. “You really think she likes you? Is interested in you, I should say.”

Nick nodded with a bit of a shrug. “I think so. I just think she’s scared of what dating a celebrity might be like.”

AJ shifted his gaze toward him as they strolled casually through the parking lot. “You want to date this woman?”

That gave him pause, and he felt his lungs squeezing. Finally, he nodded. “I do. I didn’t think I wanted another relationship after Paisley, but I think I do. At least…with Quinn. Any other woman, no, I wouldn’t want that…but with her, I really do.” He chuckled softly. “I sound like a fucking pussy, don’t I?”

That made AJ laugh, and he shook his head. “No, Nick, you sound like a man who really likes a woman.” He tilted his head some. “And she doesn’t want to go out with you?”

“Well, she says she doesn’t…but we’ve seen each other. She was with me when Angel called me after her accident. Quinn went with me to get her and stayed right there offering whatever support she could.” He slipped his keys from his pocket. “I think she saw a different side to me that night. She seemed…softer, more sympathetic and understanding toward me.”

“Well, maybe she just needs to see you in an environment that isn’t going to show you as a celebrity. Like…when we went out that night, and she was not impressed with the restaurant or your pull to get the reservations.” He chuckled softly. “Maybe she just needs to see you in your more ‘natural’ environment, so to say.”

Nick slowed as they approached his Escalade. “So, what…I just invite her to my house so she cannot be impressed with it or the things I have? She’s not impressed with that stuff at all, Aje. I think she’d think my house was too big and that maybe I was shallow for needing a place that size for one person.”

“Look,” AJ met his eyes and arched a brow to show he meant what he was saying, “if she can’t accept who you are and everything that comes with who you are…then she’s not the woman for you. Sure, maybe she’s not impressed with the grandeur and fancy restaurants, but that’s part of the package. You’re a celebrity, and you have money. She’s either got to get on board with that or tell you she wants you out of her life for good. If she liked you for you, then it wouldn’t matter what size home you have or your fame; she’d just want to be with you.”

“You don’t think she likes me?”

AJ held up a finger. “I didn’t say that. I think that she’s overwhelmed with your fame and what it could do to her life. Dating us isn’t easy.” He shook his head some. “Her concerns are hella valid. She has a right to be worried about the press, and social media, and the fans, _and_ the women.” He gave a full-body shudder at the thought. “Which is why you have to get her to fall for you without the hoopla or celebrity perks, and definitely away from everything she’s worried about.” He watched Nick closely. “Because once she develops those feelings and can’t deny them any longer, then she won’t care about the other stuff. Or at least not care as much.”

Nick studied his face, rolling his brother’s words around in his brain. “So, what am I supposed to do?”

“Maybe she needs to see how you interact with your family, your friends…with us.” Slowly, an idea was formulating in his head. “What if I had a dinner or grilled out on Fri-” he stopped and shook his head. “No, can’t do Friday; Tinley’s got her beach party on Friday. Okay,” AJ shook his head some to reorganize his thoughts. “Saturday. I’ll have a backyard picnic on Saturday, and y’all can meet Tinley. We’ll keep it just our women and us. You invite Quinn…and she can see you on a more ‘normal’ level.” He frowned a bit because he was confusing himself with his train of thought. “Does that make sense?”

Slowly, Nick was understanding. “I think so. She was really receptive to me on Tuesday with Angel. I know, technically, you aren’t blood…but you are family. Hell, I’ve met her family. Maybe she needs to meet you guys and the wives and see how we are as a whole.”

“Exactly,” AJ smirked at him. “She’ll put her guard down because you’ll be on neutral territory at my place, and it won’t be about her and everyone meeting her. It’ll be about meeting Tinley…and she won’t feel the pressure or like you’re trying to impress her. Just some family hanging out and enjoying food and each other.”

“Fuck, that might work.” He slowly nodded his head. “And maybe once she meets the women and, uh…your new girlfriend, she’ll realize that it may not be so bad being with a celebrity.” He lifted his brows and watched AJ. “Damn, bro, I’m impressed.”

“What can I say…I’m just that good.” AJ smirked again, then chuckled low. “Alright, I’ll send a group text about it with the details. You just take care of convincing Quinn to join us. Tell her it’s for me. That might do the trick.”

Nick’s back stiffened just slightly at that. “Uh, why might that do the trick?”

AJ made a small face. “Uh, well…Connor and I ran into her Friday night at _Barkowski’s_ in Santa Monica. But I had no idea she was going to be there.” He held his hands up in defense. “I was minding my own business and chillin’ with Connor when I spotted her at the bar. So…I put her on my tab as a way of making up for my asshole behavior toward her sister, then later we joined her and her friends for a few drinks. I don’t think she hates me anymore.”

Nick wasn’t sure how he felt about that tidbit of information. “And you didn’t hit on her?”

His brother blinked. “Dude. No.” He shook his head with a slight frown. “Number one; I _know_ you’re interested in her. And number two, I’m turning over a new leaf. I have Tinley, and I have no interest or intentions of picking up any other women.”

One eyebrow rose on his forehead. “And Connor behaved?”

AJ sighed. “He’s got a girlfriend that he’s head over heels for. You got nothing to worry about.”

Nick glanced off, then back to AJ. “Right. Sorry. I just…” he drew up a shoulder, “really like her.”

“I know. Okay, I gotta go, but I will send the text this evening with the details. You can call and ask Quinn to join you as soon as you get that.” AJ removed his own car keys from his pocket.

A slow smirk formed on Nick’s face. “You going to go see your new girl?”

“Maybe.” He felt his mouth grinning, and a blush work its way to his face. “Shut up,” he instructed when it made Nick’s eyes widen a bit. “I’m doing you a favor, remember that.” Then he took a few steps back and toward his Porsche. “I’ll text you.”

“Alright, see you later, man.”

AJ lifted a hand into the air at that, then turned and jogged toward his car. He was indeed going to go see Tinley. He needed to tell her his idea for Saturday. She should be okay with it; she was the one that had said she wanted to meet the other guys. And then there was just one other thing they needed to discuss. And hopefully, it wouldn’t change her mind about them.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

“Hey, beautiful,” AJ greeted Tinley that Monday when she opened the door to her townhome. She looked gorgeous wearing a pair of short dark blue denim shorts, cuffed and faded with some rips on the legs. She had a teal-colored V-neck shirt on in a very soft material, and she was barefoot. Her long hair was down and had loose waves in it, and the blue hues in the shirt made her light eyes even more crisp and clear and bold.

“Hey,” she responded, a dimple appearing in her right cheek when she grinned at him. “How are you? Come on in.” She stepped back and pulled the door open more so he could step inside. “You brought some dinner.”

“I did. You got my text about not eating, right?”

He joined her in the foyer, and she closed the door then took the bag he held. “I did. And it smells so good. What’d you bring me?”

“That’s just me, baby,” he smirked. “Now, c’mere.” And he caught her by the belt loop of her shorts and tugged her to him. “Hi.”

Tinley giggled softly and looked up at him beneath her dark lashes. “Hey.”

AJ slowly let his tongue smooth along his bottom lip. “Can I kiss you?”

“Are you going to ask me that every time?” She questioned with a lift of a brow.

“No.” He shook his head then slipped his other hand to her chin, tilting it up. “I just don’t want to overstep.” His thumb smoothed softly over her bottom lip, giving it a gentle tug, and before she could respond, he was dipping his head and meeting her mouth with his.

She was sweet and warm and soft, and he let his lips nip and tug at hers before his tongue flicked and swirled its way into her mouth. She met it with her own, and when her dainty hand, which wasn’t holding the bag of food, lifted to his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her right against his body.

Tinley sighed against his mouth, their tongues dancing together before he licked and stroked her mouth, then guided her tongue into his, where she did the same. His scent invaded her senses as he sucked and teased her tongue, and then he was taking the bag from her hand and, without breaking contact, set it on the table there in the entryway.

Once it was free from their hands, he reached and lifted her up, guiding her legs around his waist and taking the step down into the living room. His mouth tore from hers, and he ducked his head, placing a trail of kisses from the center of her chest, up her neck toward her ear. His hands squeezed her ass as he carried her to the sofa.

“Alex,” she murmured softly as he settled her on the couch, leaning her back and moving over her.

Her hands were in his hair, knocking the hat from his head. Her thighs were on either side of his hips, and she felt so fucking right like that. So right that it drove his mouth to ghost along her skin, his nose brushing here and there, making her gasp.

When she murmured his name again, AJ let his fingers push up the fabric of her shirt and expose the silky skin of her stomach. She was warm and soft and pressed against him, filling his body with warmth and longing. His hands brushed her sides, forcing the shirt up more, and he nipped at the spot below her ear. Goosebumps ran down his spine when her fingers drifted to the back of his neck, and her nails traced his skin.

Fuck, she was perfect. She smelled perfect, she tasted perfect, she felt perfect. And she wasn’t stopping him as he worked his mouth to that spot behind her ear and laved his tongue on it. No, she wasn’t. In fact, she was responding with the sexiest mews and sighs, and it made him want to drive her insane until she was begging for him.

As damn tempting as that was, and it really was because she seemed to be welcoming whatever he was giving, AJ knew he couldn’t do that. She had put down hard boundaries, and there was no way he could toe that line. He respected her way too fucking much. So, with a heavy sigh, he lifted his head then rested it against her collarbone. His hands smoothed from her sides to her hips, and he let his thumbs trace small circles on the skin just above the waistband of her shorts.

Tinley slowly blinked her eyes open when his mouth stopped its assault. She felt a shiver run through her, and her chest give a slow heave as her head tried to come back to itself. Whaaaat had just happened? One minute they were kissing by the door, and now she was lying on the couch with him between her thighs and her body warm and flushed. They hadn’t gone very far, but holy hell, she had enjoyed that.

Sucking in a breath, she reached a hand up and rubbed her pink cheek. “Um…”

AJ lifted his head, having taken a moment to gather his senses. His eyes studied her face and her rosy cheeks and swollen lips, and he had to take a deep breath because she just looked so damn inviting that he wanted to scoop her up and carry her up the stairs. Instead, he leaned his head up and brushed his lips softly across her forehead, then met her eyes again. “We should eat.”

“Uh-huh,” she agreed, gently nodding her head. She let her hands fall from his head, and then once he lifted from her, she sat up and smoothed them through her hair, then fixed her shirt.

AJ smoothed his shirt then scooped his hat up from where it’d fallen. He combed his fingers through his hair then righted the cap onto his head. “Are you okay?”

When his intense and dark eyes met her light ones, she felt her chest tighten. He was so beautiful, and she had the strongest urge to slip into his lap and kiss him again, but they were supposed to be taking it slow here. So, instead, she lifted a hand to her mouth, as if she still felt him there, and nodded her head. “Are you?”

Her eyes searched his, and he could feel the way she was looking into him. The way she always could, like she was reading his soul and seeing everything rather, he wanted to reveal it or not. “I want to kiss the hell out of you right now. To be honest, I want to take you upstairs and do a lot more than kissing.” He stopped and rubbed his jaw. “But…I want you to be ready for that, too. And I know I have a hell of a lot to prove to you and to earn from you. I just…I don’t know if it’s going to be safe for me to…even have a hot make-out session because I don’t know if I’d always be able to stop myself before it went too far.”

He frowned at himself and ran a hand over his face, then looked to her again. “I respect you, and I don’t want to pressure you, but…this is new to me. I’ve never had to worry about how far to take it or not. Worry about the other person stopping me or not being ready. And I’m a little afraid that something’s going to happen, and you’ll end up regretting it or hating me or something. And it …” his voice wavered before he cleared it and spoke stronger, “It’d kill me to know that I hurt you in any way. I can’t lose you.”

“I know.” Tinley reached out and took his hand in hers, pressing their palms together and lacing her fingers through his. “I don’t want you stressing out over this, Alex. You do realize that you’re not the only one in this relationship, right?” When he lifted an eyebrow, she chuckled softly. “I’d like to think that if you were taking things somewhere that I wasn’t ready to go, that I would be able to rein you back in.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you could,” he agreed with a half nod. He sighed softly, then lifted their hands and kissed the back of hers.

“Right. And it’s not all on you, ya know.” She nudged his leg with hers. “Don’t put all that pressure on yourself. I’m just as responsible here. If…something happens that I haven’t put a stop to and later regret, then…I’m just as much to blame. I’m not naïve about things, Alex. Or…new to them; it’s just…been awhile.”

AJ kissed the back of her hand again then held it to his cheek, his eyes trained on her face. “I know.” He sighed softly and was suddenly overcome with such a strong emotion that it caught the breath in his lungs. “Um…” slowly, he lowered her hand then released it, “we should eat.” He rose to his feet and crossed back to the foyer. What the hell? What the fuck was that? What the fuck was the weird pressure that was filling his chest? He rubbed his sternum as he collected the bag, taking just a minute to exhale a slow breath and try to regain control of his racing pulse.

“Um…where do you want to eat?” He questioned once he felt a bit more clearheaded. He turned back to face her to see she was standing.

“We can eat in here.” She tugged her shirt down around her midriff some. “Do we need silverware? Napkins? What do you want to drink?”

AJ joined her and set the bag onto the coffee table. “I can help you.”

He started for the kitchen, but Tinley reached out and caught his arm, turning him back to her. “Hey,” she spoke softly as his eyes met hers. “Are we okay? Things aren’t going to be weird, are they? You aren’t going to be afraid to kiss me?”

He couldn’t stop the grin that slowly curved up his lips. “Not at all, baby. I will kiss the breath from your body if you let me.” He drew her into his arms and wrapped his around her, holding her securely against his chest. He meant that, too. As long as she’d let him, he’d kiss her and hold her and feel her and hope that he didn’t push her too far or too fast. When that moment finally came for them, he wanted it to be something she wanted as much as he did, and she was ready for. He wanted it to be special and memorable and not something she would regret. So, he’d trust that they’d both keep their heads about them and could stay on the same page.

“Good,” Tinley spoke against his chest, then stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed his lips. “Okay, let’s eat.”

It didn’t take them long to collect the silverware, napkins, drinks, and condiments they may want. AJ had stopped and picked up burgers and onion rings from a little diner that wasn’t far from Tinley’s, so the food was warm enough despite the delay in the start to the meal.

Once they were settled on the couch, with their food transferred to plates because it was less messy that way, AJ dipped an onion ring into the zesty sauce that had been included. “So…do you have any plans for Saturday?”

Tinley looked up from where she’d been cutting her burger in half. Less messy and easier to eat that way. She set the knife on a napkin on the coffee table then lifted half the burger. “Um…no. Do you want to make plans with me?” He was so cute when he grinned the way he was grinning at her. It made her tummy dip, and she couldn’t help the blush that formed on her cheeks.

AJ noticed that and tried not to smirk. “I was hoping I could. I thought that maybe Saturday would be a good day for you to meet the other guys in the group.”

“The other guys?” Her eyes widened some. “Your bandmates?”

She was so damn cute. He chuckled softly and nodded his head. “That would be who the other guys in the group are.” He shrugged. “I was thinking about maybe doing a barbecue. Have them come on over and bring their wives, Howie’s girlfriend…Nick would bring a date since he’s unattached. You’d be there. You could meet them; they could meet you….”

Tinley picked at the top bun of the burger. “You’re ready for that step?”

“Yes.” He took a bite of the onion ring and ate it before continuing, “They want to meet you. You want to meet them. I want you all to meet each other. I told you I'd give you complete transparency and introduce you to whoever I needed to.” He paused and watched her. “You’re not changing your mind, are you?”

“No,” she shook her head and offered up a soft grin, “I want to meet them. It makes me a little nervous because…well, I want them to like me. But I want to meet them.”

“They’re going to love you, Tinley. They really will.”

“I hope so.”

AJ nudged her foot with his own. “They will; trust me.” He dipped another onion ring into the zesty dipping sauce. “Okay, so…I will send out a text and let them know what I’m planning.”

Tinley nodded her head. “Can I bring anything? Do anything to help?”

“Nope.” He smirked at her. “You just bring your beautiful self. That’s all you need to worry about.”

“Are you sure?” She lifted an eyebrow. “I could provide something.”

“Just your presence is all you need to provide.” He eyed her as he ate the onion ring.

Tinley eyed him right back. “Fine, but I’m coming over early to help you set up and get ready.”

He chuckled at that but relented, “Alright. You drive a hard bargain, Tinley Banks, but I suppose I can let you assist me with set up and food prep.”

She giggled at that and ate on her burger, wiping her mouth. “So, what kind of food do you think you want to serve?”

“Um…” he drew up a shoulder and finished the bite in his mouth, taking a sip of his drink first, “I haven’t really decided yet. I’m not sure if we should do burgers or chicken and steak.” He lifted his burger again, his eyes on her. “What do you think?”

“I guess it depends on how much time you want to spend at the grill. Steaks and chicken will take longer than burgers. But they are a bit more…of a dinner type meal.” A beat. “What time do you think you want to do this?”

AJ shrugged. “I was going to suggest four. Then we’d be eating around six, probably.”

“Okay, then steak and chicken. And…you’ll need sides.” She blinked. “Wait, how many people is it going to be?”

He finished what was in his mouth and wiped his hands before he answered her, “Ten if everyone shows up. That’s including us.”

Tinley’s brain was already churning. “Alright, so steaks and chicken for sure. And you’ll want some appetizer type things; a veggie tray with some dips, maybe some tortilla chips with salsa and a queso dip, um…we could do pigs in a blanket and, ooh, maybe some cheeses and fruits. Oh, what about dessert? How cool would chocolate fondue be for dessert?”

AJ watched her, a cute grin forming on his lips at the way her eyes were bright, and he could nearly see her brain just firing off the ideas. She was so damn cute; he could watch her like this all night. “That’s…” his eyebrows rose some, “actually not a bad idea. We could do milk, dark, and white.”

“Yes!” Then her eyes widened. “Ooh, what if you did steak and chicken with different cheese fondues? That would be really cool. And different.” Her head tilted, and she set the plate in her lap. “You could even add a fish and some shrimp, too. And vegetables; mushrooms, broccoli, cauliflower, and those little red potatoes. And different types of bread are good, too.”

“So…” a slow and devious smirk took over the grin on his face, “are you planning this with me?”

Tinley stopped and blinked. “Uh…well, no, I don’t want to take it away from you or anything. It’s…your thing.”

AJ blinked then quickly shook his head. “Oh, no, baby…no, I think that’d be fun to plan together. I…know that it’s your job to plan events and things, so I wouldn’t want to ask you to help me if you’re like…ugh, I want to leave the planning at work. But if you’re interested, then yes, plan it with me.”

She studied him a moment, searching his face for any sign that he really meant that, then she grinned and nodded her head. “Okay, yes, I think that’d be fun.”

“Okay, great.” He leaned and kissed her mouth softly, just keeping it lips. Then he sat back and let his fingers brush her jawline. “I’d say we could get together tomorrow, but I know you have your mentoring thing.”

“Right, would Wednesday be okay?”

“Yes. We can figure it all out then, and that will give me a couple days to do the shopping and prep.”

Tinley’s brows lifted. “Can I go shopping with you?”

AJ turned his head slightly and watched her. “You want to do the food shopping with me?” Her head nodded, so he shrugged, then chuckled softly. “Alright, Thursday we’ll go shopping.”

“Okay, great.” She sat back again and returned to her plate.

He studied her a moment as she busied herself with eating, blinking as that flood of emotions surged into his chest and tightened his throat. What the hell …. He frowned slightly and focused on his own food. What was that? It was strong, intense, and made him want to wrap her in his arms and hold her. Whatever it was, it wasn’t something he was going to let himself think about. He, uh…had something else he needed to discuss with her, and though it made his anxiety flare-up, he wasn’t scared to tell her. She’d been nothing but mature and rational with all his shit so far. Why would this be any different?

“So,” he cleared his throat some and set his plate to the side, turning back to see her eyes on his once more, “there’s, um…something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Tinley slowly lowered her burger half. “Uh oh, what’s going on?” Immediately, a panic spread through her.

AJ winced at the way her face had paled. Fuck, he should have thought about his delivery a little better. She probably imagined all kinds of things he could tell her had happened, and they all probably involved another woman. “No, it’s, um…no, baby, nothing bad.” He shifted closer to her and slipped the plate from her hands, setting it aside with his. Then he took her hands in his and held them to his chest, watching her face. “It’s…about me and something that I’ve been struggling with for quite a few years now. And it’s got nothing to do with women,” he added because AJ knew he wasn’t making much sense, and he didn’t need her freaking out.

“Okay,” she spoke slowly, watching him with wide eyes. “What is it?”

He pressed his lips together and took a moment to figure out how he wanted to tell her this. Finally, he wet his bottom lip briefly with his tongue then let out a soft sigh. “So, I’m just going to say this; alcohol and I don’t have the best of a relationship.”

“What?” Her brows drew together, and she watched him, looking slightly confused.

AJ lowered her hands then released them. “Um…some years back, I was a little out of control. Okay, _a lot_ out of control. Drinking, drugs…women, partying…doing stupid shit, and getting away with it. That only made me do more. I felt unstoppable and…invincible. But…I wasn’t. I was falling apart; my relationships, my place in the group, my life…and I was doing everything I could to not face that fact.”

Tinley frowned just slightly because she wasn’t sure what to think about this. “What, um…I…don’t understand.”

“You know the issues I struggle with about my dad.” He sighed a bit. “Well, if you add those to the fact that I was out there traveling and touring Europe and my mom…was turning a blind eye to what I was doing…well, it led me down a path I should not have gone down. I was a kid who had everything handed to him. If I wanted something, people bent over backward to ensure I got it. That…gave me that invincible feeling. Like, I could do no wrong because everyone made excuses for me. And when I got into the drugs and the alcohol, it continued, and I let it go to my head. I was an asshole that thought he was untouchable. I thought I had it under control and that no one knew how much I was struggling or how low my self-esteem was. Or just how…bad it was getting.”

“What, um…when…wh…” she trailed off, not sure what to say to him about it. Or think about it herself.

AJ sensed that. He nodded some and scratched at his jaw, then continued, “Finally, the guys got tired of my screw-ups. I showed up late to events, showing up drunk or high, a few times, I skipped the interview or appearance entirely. All I wanted to do was either drink, get high, have meaningless sex, or sleep. And…one day, it came to a head, and Kevin basically told me I was lower than a piece of shit and that he wanted nothing to do with me…” he trailed off and ducked his head, not able to meet her eyes.

“Oh…oh, Alex…” Tinley felt her heart just ache at the tone of his voice and the expressions moving across his face. She shifted on the couch and slipped closer to him. “That’s…that’s heavy. I’m so sorry you had that struggle.”

“Yeah, well…can’t change the past.” He lifted his head to watch her again. “But, uh…it kicked my butt into gear. At first, I wanted out of the group. I called my mom and told her I was quitting, and…all the shit I’d been doing just spilled right out there. She’d already had a strong suspicion, so it wasn’t really shocking to her, but I know it was still hard to swallow.”

She nodded her head then slipped her arm around his, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “I think it’d be hard for any parent to have to swallow.”

AJ nodded his head because he agreed. “Right, well…she was the one to suggest rehab.” He shrugged. “I was desperate at that point. So, I told her to make the call and set it up and get me out of where I was and to wherever rehab was.” He tugged a bit at the pant leg of his jeans. “So, she did. I told the guys what was going on and…that I wanted out, but they told me to just go get myself better and that my place would be there when I got back. So…I did. Within two hours of Kevin busting the hotel room door down, I was out of Boston and on my way to Arizona.”

“That’s really admirable,” Tinley spoke softly. She kissed his shoulder again, then rested her chin on it and watched up at him.

His eyes shifted to her. “You don’t think less of me because of it?”

Her head shook. “No. Everyone has their own struggles in life. I mean, look at what I shared with you. You could have thought differently of me. But you didn’t.”

“That’s true.” He reached and squeezed her knee. “Thank you, but, um…there’s more.”

“Yeah, I sort of thought there was.” Her thoughts went back to the night he showed up drunk on her stoop.

“I’ve been back to rehab once more since that initial stay,” he explained. “But, uh…every day is a struggle to stay sober.” AJ sat back some and adjusted the hat on his head. “And…lately, I haven’t been. But…I think I have a handle on it now.” His eyes met hers again. “And I’m not just saying that to make it not seem so bad. I’m…clean of drugs. I haven’t touched them since that second rehab visit. But…I still drink occasionally—mostly social drinking. I don’t find that I need it to get through the day. I just…like it.”

Tinley pressed her lips together as she listened to him. She really wasn’t familiar with what alcoholism was like or what exactly classified someone as an alcoholic. But she wanted to support him and help him with whatever he would need. “Do…you go to meetings?”

AJ drew up a shoulder. “Sometimes I will. Probably not as much as I should be. I have a sponsor, though. I’ll talk to him more than go to meetings.”

“What’s a sponsor?”

“Um,” he sat back some into the couch, “it’s a person who is also an alcoholic, but they’ve already completed the steps and have been sober and in recovery long enough that they can help the newer ones.” He drew up a shoulder. “I’ve…been in the program quite a while, but I’m not living a sober life, so…I still rely on my sponsor a lot.”

Tinley nodded her head some because she understood that. Or she thought she did. “So, is being sober something that you have to do? I…don’t really understand how alcoholism works. I imagine it’s different for everyone. I’m sure there are different types and dynamics to each situation. Is it okay for some to drink while others have to completely avoid it?”

“Everyone is different,” AJ agreed. He reached and took her hand in his again, letting his thumb smooth gently on the soft skin between her thumb and forefinger. “You can’t really lump us into one category or another. Some of us are in both, while others may be somewhere completely different. In the past, yes, it was a struggle; it was affecting my work, my relationships, my health. But…since my second rehab visit, I feel a lot better, stronger, more in control of myself. I don’t _have_ to have a drink. I can be around it if others are drinking and not feel the _need_ to have some myself. And I can go out and enjoy some drinks and not get completely shitfaced or deal with a hangover the next morning.”

“So…why are you able to handle it now and not back then?” She blinked at herself. “I’m sorry; that’s…that’s a personal journey that you shouldn’t have to share with anyone else. Don’t feel like you have-” but his finger to her lips cut her off.

“You, Tinley Banks, are the _one_ person that can question me about this stuff, and it won’t upset me.” He was surprised at that admission but realized it was true. He always got so defensive when a friend, his mom, some girlfriend, or even the guys started in on him with questions, accusations, suggestions on how he should be handling this disease. But she could sit right there and wonder and ask about it for the rest of the night, and he would answer each question truthfully and without frustrations.

That was a bizarre feeling, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that yet. It would certainly be something he would need to explore at another time, but not now. Right now, he needed to focus on Tinley and ensure that what he had just laid at her feet wasn’t going to scare her off.

“I think the difference is where I am mentally,” he answered her question. “Back then, I was still just a kid, really, and had no idea how to navigate this life and all the fame that was suddenly thrust on us. I wanted to be out there partying it up and taking advantage of every situation I could. I think we all did to a degree. Some more than others, but we all had our share of wild and crazy. The difference was…the others could stop and were able to get control of their lives again. I, on the other hand, had no control of anything. Even if it came across that way to someone else.”

Tinley drew her legs up with her on the couch, tucking them beneath her and facing him fully. “So, what changed?”

AJ let out a heavy sigh as he thought about that answer. “Honestly…rehab and the program…and therapy.”

“You’re in therapy?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I go once a month now, but I was going two or three times a week in the beginning. But they all…taught me and showed me how to hold myself accountable, how to face the demons I didn’t want to, and that I’m a hell of a lot stronger than I thought I was. I’m in control here, not the alcohol or the drugs.”

Tinley drew her bottom lip into her mouth and studied him. “Do you…work on other issues with your therapist? I don’t…want you to think I don’t believe you…but you have some serious things going on inside your head that talking to someone about would really help.” She drew up a shoulder. “I mean, it’d even help you with your addiction to women and the cheating that you did so casually like it was the most normal thing in the world.”

AJ watched her for a long moment, fighting the thoughts in his brain that were telling him that he was just fine. That he didn’t struggle. That he didn’t require validation and attention to pump up his self-esteem and make him feel like he was more than the worthless, fuck-up of a man that he’d been proving to be for so long. Finally, his shoulders sagged a bit, and his eyes dropped to their hands. “I guess I haven’t always been honest with my therapist.” He cleared his throat because voicing that thought had caused it to tighten. “Mostly, I didn’t want to admit that I needed more help than I did. Who does, right?” He chuckled dryly, then sighed and lifted his eyes to hers again. “Does all this change your mind about me?”

“No,” she shook her head then shifted herself to his side, “it does give me concerns, but it’s not going to make me run screaming. I understand not wanting to admit that you have struggles. I haven’t been doing it either.” She made a little face at that fact. “I mean, I’m so messed up that I haven’t seriously dated or had a boyfriend in four years. How fucked up does that sound?”

“At least I’m not the only one.” He chuckled softly. “But you’re not fucked up, baby.” His hand lifted and smoothed over her cheek. “You were traumatized. That’s a bit different than-”

This time, it was her finger to his lips shushing him. “ _You_ were traumatized, too,” she spoke slowly, meeting his eyes head on and watching him with such seriousness on her face. “Your dad doing what he did to you is way more traumatic than what I went through. If you didn’t have struggles or issues because of it, I’d wonder what the hell was wrong with you.” She moved her finger then smoothed out some wrinkles in his shirt. “But maybe it’s time to be more honest with your therapist. And if you don’t feel you can do that, maybe you should try a new one. Because…” she met his eyes again, “I have a feeling that if you can work through this…and overcome these things that have been haunting you since you were a kid…then you’ll be so much happier, and your soul will feel so free, and you won’t need the vices you’ve been using to try and make yourself feel better.”

He studied her. “I want to be better.”

Tinley smiled softly. “Then do it.”

“Will you?”

That made her blink. “Uh, what?”

AJ chuckled low at the expression on her face. “If I work to improve myself and get honest with my therapist. Try to overcome these things I’ve been struggling with…will you do the same?”

She lifted her brows at his question. “Like…go to therapy?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “If done honestly and with the desire to get better, therapy can be amazing. But you have to want it. I…haven’t always wanted it. I went because it was a habit, or it was expected of me. But…” he trailed off and then felt foolish for his next words, but said them anyway, “I want to be better for you. I don’t want my shit bringing us down…bringing you down. I don’t want it affecting us negatively.” He almost laughed because the realization of that was so real and so truthful that he could cry. Fuck, what was this woman doing to him?

Tinley pressed her lips together and thought on that. She did want to get past her hang-ups; she was tired of fighting it and feeling guilty. So guilty that she hadn’t even let herself find love or bond closely with people. That was one reason she had told Alex about the incident; she had been hoping it would free her soul. And it had somewhat. But maybe talking to a professional would be what she needed.

“You really mean that about wanting to get better?” She finally questioned him.

“I do.” He sat up a little more and took both her hands into his. “I…” his heart gave a hard thump against his chest, “Tinley, I think that we could be amazing together. So, fucking, great. And…I…really want to give us that chance. I have never wanted anything more than I want that,” and he meant that. From the very depth of his soul, he meant those words. “So, baby, I’m going to do whatever I have to, to make us work. And if that means I man the fuck up and get honest in my therapy, and if that means I go back to AA and work the program again, and if that means I work damn hard not to pick up another drink, then I’m going to do that.”

Fuck, who was he?! What the hell was he talking about?! Quitting drinking? Attending regular AA meetings? Intensifying his therapy and being truthful with it? Fuck, he was scaring himself right now. But he wanted these things because he wanted her, and he didn’t want to fuck this one up. Not this relationship. She was already giving him a second chance; he knew there wouldn’t be a third. That meant he had to put all his cards on the table and face those demons he’d been trying hard to avoid. That meant that if he wanted to do this right and have the healthy relationship that he envied so much in his brothers, he needed a clear head, and the only way to have that would be to get sober and get right, be better. That was going to be a lot of damn work, but with Tinley at his side, he knew she’d give him the strength he needed. 

“Okay.” She nodded her head, then leaned in and brushed her lips softly over his cheek. “Then I can do it, too. I don’t want to be afraid or hesitant about life…about love anymore.” She smiled softly and squeezed his hands. “So, let’s do this.”

AJ couldn’t help the grin that covered his face at her words. “Thank you,” he spoke with a new emotion in his voice. “It’s not going to be easy, at least not for me, but I’m one hundred percent in this, Tinley. I want you to know that so on the days that I struggle or maybe slip up, you don’t give up on me and think it’s me not wanting it.”

“Two steps forward and one step back.” She took one hand from his and touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. “I get it. And whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

“Same,” he whispered before he leaned in and kissed her mouth with a softness that he hadn’t yet. He let his hand move to her jaw and just kissed her slowly as if he were taking his time to memorize how her lips felt against his, how she tasted, how she smelled, how she felt. And then, before he was tempted to take it farther, he separated their mouths and pressed his forehead gently to hers, meeting her eyes when her lids fluttered open. “Thank you,” his voice felt a little raw, and he let his thumb brush along her cheek.

She just smiled, then reached up and cupped his hand. “No, thank _you_. You’ve given me the courage and helped me believe in myself again. Believe in life.” Her dainty tongue brushed her bottom lip. “I think, in a way, we’re helping each other.”

“There’s a real possibility that you might be right.” He lifted his head and pressed his lips to her forehead, and then a thought hit his brain that made his stomach clench. “Shit, I totally forgot….”

Tinley arched her eyebrows at that. “Forgot what?”

AJ sighed and sat back from her so he could see her face better. “Meghan showed up at our meeting today. Came in screaming like a banshee, all pissed off because I blocked her number and changed the codes to my gate. Thank the fuck for that…” he rubbed his forehead, “because she had a moving van with all her shit in it ready to move into my home.”

“Wh-what?”

He winced at the horrified expression on her face. “Yeah, it wasn’t pretty. She was screaming and being her usual hateful and mean self. She…said some really horrible things, and I’m fairly confident that she’s going to come see you.”

For a moment, she wasn’t sure if she was breathing. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” He nodded his head. “I mentioned it to you the other day, and after the scene she caused, once she gets her wits about her again, it’s not going to be pretty.”

“Well, yeah,” Tinley shifted back on the couch and then stood from it, “but I didn’t think she would _really_ come here. Do you…honestly think she’ll show up?”

“Yes.”

“That isn’t good.”

AJ sighed and caught her hand in his, tugging her back down onto the couch with him. “I know, but it’s who she is. I feel sorry for her that she can’t let go and move on with her life. I know…I did her wrong, and I apologized for that…and some other things I did along the way. But…she isn’t going to care, and she’s going to want to lash out.”

“Maybe you should be, um…watching your car carefully because if she’s like that, then I can totally see her pulling a Carrie Underwood _‘Before He Cheats’_ move and destroying your Porsche.” She winced at that. “Or like…keying ‘cheating bastard’ into the hood or something.”

“Fuck.” The thought made his stomach slide down to his toes. “Fuck,” he repeated because he wasn’t sure what to say or do about that. Other than Uber everywhere, she would have access to him just about anywhere he went. She knew all his hangouts, where his management offices and record label officers were. She even knew where Tinley lived. And she’d do it, too.

Tinley winced at that and touched his arm. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put that thought into your head. Maybe she won’t. Maybe she’ll just…ride off into the sunset in her moving van and continue with her life away from ours.”

“Ha! Not likely.” AJ rubbed his jaw. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I have great insurance then because she would do it.” Then he met her eyes. “And, uh, she’d do it to your vehicle, too, if she ever figures out which one that is.”

“Fuck that bitch, she better not touch my car.” She popped up to her feet again.

He couldn’t explain why that made him want to laugh, but it did. “Sit back down.” Gently, he took her hand and guided her back into the spot beside him. “It’ll be okay. _If_ something happens to your SUV and your insurance doesn’t cover it, I will get it fixed. Okay?”

“Yeah, and then I’ll sue her ass in civil court. Come after me when it’s your own damn fault you couldn’t hang onto…” she trailed off then made a face as she realized what she was saying. “Sorry. Um…I don’t know what that was.”

This time, he did laugh. “Fuck, you’re so amazing. C’mere.” He pulled her into his arms, settling her right against his chest with her head tucked in that space at his collarbone she fit so perfectly in.

It settled him; the way she felt, the way she smelled, the touch of her hand on his chest. It soothed him, his racing heart, his churning thoughts, his tremulous soul. And AJ knew that whatever happened with Meghan, and therapy, and his sobriety, and Tinley working through her issues, that he was going to do his damn best to ensure this is where she stayed because it was right where she belonged.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Quinn was in hell. Okay, not literal hell, but enough of a hell that she was seriously considering faking an injury or illness or pretending to receive an emergency phone call and have to dash out of there or even sneak out the bathroom window and just disappear. Anything had to be better than sitting here at the table for two in _Fritto Misto Italian Café_ pretending to be interested in Winston Grady, her Tuesday night date, discuss his latest project at the tech company he worked for. He was a computer programmer, and all Quinn knew about computers was how to turn them on and navigate her way around the desktop. She didn’t understand BIOS or DOS or coding or whatever he was droning on about now. She’d lost focus ten minutes ago and had just been nodding her head and mhm’ing when it seemed appropriate to.

Sure, Winston was nice enough. He’d greeted her in front of the restaurant with a bouquet of pink carnations, obviously purchased at the supermarket and still wrapped in the plastic cellophane, and then held the door open for her as she entered inside. He’d offered to order for her as well, but she’d quickly put a stop to that one, thanking him for his politeness but insisting that she was able to speak for herself.

He was handsome with his dark hair and gray eyes, and the way he wore his glasses made him look not just intelligent, but dare she say, sexy? He had that lighter skin tone that either didn’t ever tan, or he just never spent time outside in the sunshine, which couldn’t be right because a lot of the photos he’d posted on his dating profile had shown him outside. So, he wasn’t a natural tanner, which was fine. Not everyone was.

But other than his looks and being polite and complimenting her on how beautiful she looked and how lovely the gold wrap dress with a plunging neckline and knee-high black boots was on her, he was dull and boring. Which made her feel bad because he was so nice, and he’d brought her flowers and pulled out her chair at the table. Was she too shallow because he wasn’t exciting or able to hold her attention with a conversation? She hoped not; so, she tried to focus better and smile at him and decided it was time to talk about something other than computers.

“So, Winston,” she jumped in as soon as there was a pause in the conversation. “What do you like to do other than…program computers?”

“Well, technically, it’s not programming computers,” he spoke with slight hesitation. “It’s more applications and soft-”

“Mhm, and it’s so very fascinating, but I’d like to know more about you than how you earn a living.” She offered up a charming grin and dug her fork through the salad before her. “What do you do when you’re not working? You had some photos on your profile of you at the beach and hiking.”

Winston wiped his mouth with a napkin then lowered it to his lap. “Well, yes, I have done some hiking. It’s not my favorite, though; I tend to be sensitive to the vegetation out there. And my allergies can get the best of me if I don’t take some medication beforehand. But when I do brave all that, it can be very aesthetically pleasing.” He smiled, then reached and adjusted his glasses. “I do prefer the beach over the woods, but too much sun can burn me.”

Well, at least he liked the beach. “So, you practice good skincare?”

“Oh, that’s very important. Skin cancer is the most common cancer in the United States, and I would rather not have to deal with it.” He nodded his head at that. “Plus, I would prefer not to have leathery skin when I’m older from too much sun.” With a shrug, he lifted his fork and returned to his meal.

“Hmm, yeah, I don’t think there’s anyone out there that would want something like that.” Quinn nodded her head. “I like the beach, too. Have you ever surfed?”

Winston’s eyes widened some behind his glasses, and he shook his head. “No, I don’t think I would do very well. I don’t seem to have much of an athletic streak. I was very awkward trying to play sports in high school.”

She wasn’t sure if she felt sorry for him or not. “It’s not so bad, really. I’ve been doing it for eight years now. But then again, I’ve always been a bit of an athlete. I played softball as a kid and then tennis when I was a young teen before starting with surfing.”

“Tennis? That’s an interesting sport to watch.”

“Mhm, I’ve always wanted to go to Wimbledon, but I doubt I ever will.” She brushed some hair from her face. “How about you? What’s something you were good at as a kid or teen?”

He chewed his food thoughtfully. “Well, computers.”

Again? She tried not to exhale loudly. “Besides, computers. Didn’t you have other hobbies? I think your profile said something about cosplay or Marvel-verse.”

“Oh yes, I do enjoy a good Comic-con.” He adjusted his glasses again.

“Yeah? Do you go all out and dress up as Marvel characters? Which one are you?” She slowly worked on her meal as she watched him. Okay, so he was boring, but with the right prodding and line of questioning, he was beginning to emerge from his shell.

A quirky grin tugged up the corners of his mouth. “I do like the Marvel-verse, but when I go to Comic-con, I prefer DC because I’m always the Flash.”

“Ooh, well, that’s cool.” She stabbed a piece of chicken.

“Have you ever been?”

Quinn shook her head. “Uh, no. I enjoy the movies…definitely Marvel over DC, but I’ve never been into the comics or had the desire to brave the crowds of Comic-con.”

“Oh, well, you should. It’s quite the adventure.” He watched her with such an earnest expression. “You never know who you’ll run into there. We’re getting ready for the San Diego one next month.”

“I’m sure you are.” She tilted her head. “Who are ‘we’?”

Winston reached for his water glass. “Oh, my friends and me. There’s, uh…Toby, Greg, Jason, and Paula. You should come with us.”

That made her blink. “Uh, that’s so sweet of you to offer, but I, um…don’t think that’s something I will take you up on. It’s just…not my scene.”

“Okay.” He shrugged and returned to his food. “So, do you prefer Windows or Macs?”

Quinn lifted her brows. “Excuse me?”

Winston watched her. “Windows or Macs, ya know. Microsoft or Apple?”

“Oh…” she shrugged, “I guess, Microsoft? I have a Dell. I think they use Windows.”

“Mhm, they do,” he agreed. “I prefer Microsoft, as well. But Apple has come a long way since the ’80s.”

“Oh, well, that’s good then.” She smiled tensely at him then turned back to her food. Okay, so…he wasn’t a terrible person, and he was polite and handsome and tried to make conversation…but there just wasn’t any chemistry between them whatsoever. He was probably thinking the exact same thing.

Except he wasn’t because ninety seconds later, he lowered his fork and offered her a friendly smile. “So, would it be too forward of me to ask you out again before our first date is even finished?”

That made her blink, and she lifted her head to meet his eyes that were so genuine and kind. “Oh, um…you…want to go out again?”

“Of course. I’m having a great time.” His smile grew. “Aren’t you?”

She opened her mouth to respond, but the sudden sound of her phone ringing stopped her. “Oh, shoot, I meant to silence that. I’m so sorry,” she apologized as she reached for her handbag and flipped it open. She wasn’t lying; she tried to not be rude by putting her phone on silent mode in social situations like this one. She disliked when people didn’t do that themselves, and it interrupted them, so she tried not to do it to others. But, obviously, she’d forgotten.

“Oh, hey, that’s okay. If it’s important, take the call. You never know what might be going on.” He sent her a reassuring smile before taking a sip from his water glass.

Quinn sent him an appreciative glance, then located her phone in the clutch and slipped it out. The name on the screen made her stomach drop, and her chest tighten. Nick Carter. What was he doing calling her right now? Or even bothering to call her? Usually, he would send a text. She had the brief thought that she hoped everything was okay, but she wasn’t about to answer it. She was trying _not_ to have the feels for him. What game was he playing? Did he know about her date? Was he trying to insert himself into her brain so she wouldn’t forget about him?

The questions made her frown, and she silenced the call then shoved her phone back into her bag. Well, he could leave a voicemail if he so felt inclined to do so. She wasn’t going to interrupt her date just to talk to him. And if he didn’t leave a message, then that was his own fault, and she had no intentions of returning his call. Only to find herself talked into another date with the man. No, thank you. In fact, maybe she’d just go out with Winston again. He wasn’t so bad. He _had_ brought her flowers. Perhaps she would come around to liking him. Not everyone clicked right away; sometimes, it took a few dates.

“You know what, Winston,” Quinn spoke as she snapped her clutch shut and lifted her head toward him. “I think I would like to go out again. This has been a delightful evening.”

His smile took up nearly his entire face. “You would?”

“Yes.” She matched his grin with one of her own. “Let’s plan something before we leave here.”

“Okay, great.” Winston shifted a bit in the chair. “We will most certainly do that.”

“Good.” She smiled again, then lifted her wine glass and took a sip. Just long as he didn’t talk about computers again, it might not be so bad. Maybe she’d discover more about him. And maybe they needed to do something that would keep him from the boring talk. Like …

“I could teach you how to surf.”

His eyes blinked slowly at her suggestion. “Teach me how to surf?”

She nodded her head. “Yeah. Nothing crazy or wild, but we could get some shortboards and paddle a few waves.” She drew up a shoulder. “It could be fun.”

“Oh, well…” he paused and seemed to be mulling it over, then shrugged and nodded his head. “Sure, but I’m warning you now…I am not an athlete.”

Quinn grinned at that. “Noted. No worries though, I won’t work you too hard.” She smirked when his cheeks blushed and chuckled low to herself. Maybe this second date wouldn’t be so bad. She hoped not anyway, because thanks to Nick and his impeccable timed phone call, she was going to see Winston again.

~*~*~*~*~

Quinn didn’t check her messages until she was home and ready for bed. She’d washed her face, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and applied her nightly lotion, then she’d settled in her Papasan chair and tucked her legs beneath her, finally allowing herself to listen to the voicemail Nick had left.

“Uh, hey, Quinn, it’s Nick. I was just calling because I had a question for you. No, it’s not asking you on a date. Just, uh…hit me back when you get this. Thanks.”

He had sounded slightly uncomfortable like he wasn’t used to leaving voicemails, and it made her grin. He was so cute. And that’s as far as she was going to let herself think. Noting the time on her phone, she wondered if ten was too late to respond. Well, it wasn’t like she was going to call him…so it would be okay to text.

Drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and holding it between her teeth, Quinn held to her phone and typed a message to Nick.

**Hey, got your vm. What’s up?**

She sent it off, then dropped the phone in her lap and ran her fingers through her hair. Her thoughts returned to her date and that they’d decided to meet Saturday morning again. Quinn had wanted something a bit different, and if she was going to show him some surfing techniques, it needed to be early enough, so it wasn’t that crowded, and the waves were decent.

Surprisingly, he hadn’t objected, and they had agreed to meet at 8am. Quinn would provide the shortboards since she had a few in her parents’ garage, and then afterward, they would get a bite to eat. Then she’d have the rest of the day to do whatever she wanted. The early meetup time meant that she’d have to beg out of the usual surf meet up and take Winston to a different beach to keep him away from her nosy friends. But that was no big deal.

She was so lost in her thoughts that the sudden ringing of her phone made her jump. She let out a short shriek then grabbed at her chest as she realized it was just her phone. That made her laugh, and she lifted it, seeing Nick’s name on the screen. Shit. He was calling her.

 _Why_ was he calling her? Why couldn’t he just text whatever he had to say? She was tempted to send him to voicemail and then text him again, but her conscience won out, and with a small sigh, she lifted the phone and selected to answer the call. “Hello?” She spoke once she had the phone to her ear.

“Hey.”

His warm voice flowed over the line, and it filled her chest, forcing her to take a breath. She reached up and held a hand over her racing heart. “Hi.”

“How are you?”

Quinn drew up a shoulder. “I’m good. Curious as to why you’re calling me.”

“Well, I thought it would be easier to explain in person as opposed to text messages.”

“Oh…okay, well…that makes sense.” She lowered her hand, her heartbeat slowing down enough she could breathe again. “So…what’s up?”

There was a slight pause, and then Nick’s voice filled her head. “Well, um…so AJ’s got this new girlfriend…”

Quinn’s brows lifted a bit. “Oh? Is this, Miss. It’s Complicated?”

“Heh, something like that, I think. But…he wants us to meet her. And by us…the guys in the group and their wives…so he’s hosting a barbecue…though he mentioned something about fondue…but it’s Saturday afternoon and…” he inhaled a breath, “I’d really like it if you would come with me.” There was a small nervous chuckle. “I really don’t want to be the only single one. It, uh…doesn’t have to be a date because I know you don’t want to date me.”

“You want me to go with you to meet AJ’s girlfriend at his barbecue on Saturday?” Her eyes shifted to the phone at that. Well, that was interesting.

“Uh, yeah…if you don’t mind, that is.”

“No,” Quinn shook her head, a soft smile forming on her lips, “I don’t mind at all. I’d…I’d like to go.” And as she said the words, she realized they were true. First and foremost, checking out who this woman was that was so complicated was very intriguing. And despite not wanting to date Nick, she did enjoy spending time with him. So, maybe in a setting at AJ’s place with just his other bandmates and their wives there, she’d feel less on guard and could relax and enjoy herself.

“Really?”

He didn’t sound like he believed her, and she glanced toward the phone once more. “You sound a bit surprised.”

“Well, I am,” he confessed. “I really thought you were going to turn me down.” A beat. “Again.”

That made her pout, and she didn’t like the lick of guilt that was creeping through her. “Yeah, I’m sorry about Friday.”

“Nah, it’s all good. I get how ladies’ nights work. But, uh, I hear you hung with a couple fellas.”

That lifted Quinn’s brows. “Oh, you heard that, huh?”

“I did. Aje told me he and Connor ran into you.”

She wondered what else he had told Nick. “Yeah, it was completely accidental. I turn around, and there he is.”

“Yeah, he has a weird knack of appearing at the most random times.” Nick gave a soft chuckle.

Quinn lowered her legs from the chair. “I will remember that.” She stifled a yawn. “So, what time is this party? And, uh…where is it?”

“Oh, right…it’s at his place, and it starts about four. So…I would say a good arrival time is probably 4:30.”

“Really?” She lifted a shoulder. “Okay, so 4:30 sounds good to me.”

“Do you, um…” he hesitated and trailed off then came back stronger, “well, I mean, we could meet there, but it might be easier if we just rode together.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened a bit. “Well, where does he live?”

“Thousand Oaks,” came Nick’s response.

Quinn lifted her brows. “And you’re in Malibu?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, well…it doesn’t make sense for you to drive all the way from the ‘bu to pick me up in Santa Monica, then turn back around and go to Thousand Oaks.” While she wasn’t familiar with Thousand Oaks’ area, she did know whereabouts it was, and it was a hell of a lot closer to Malibu than to Santa Monica. “So,” she spoke again, the next words from her mouth surprising her, “why don’t I just meet you at your place, and you can drive us there.”

“You’d be okay with that?”

“Of course.” And surprisingly, she was very okay with it. She wet her bottom lip then added, “I’d like to see where you live.”

“Well, then that sounds like the perfect way to do that.”

“Good.” She grinned, then slouched a bit in the chair. “What time should I be at your place?”

“How’s four?”

“Perfect.” That would give her time to get home from her date with Winston, get showered, and then spend some time getting ready for this…non-date. “You’ll send me your address?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, great. Then I will see you Saturday at 4 at your home.”

“Okay,” Nick breathed out with a bit of a surreal tone to it. “Great, thank you.”

Quinn nodded her head. “Of course. We’re friends, and that’s what friends do for each other.”

There was a pause, and then his next words made tickles work their way through her tummy, “So, we’re friends now?”

She hesitated, then covered her eyes with her hand. “What…else would we be?”

He was quiet for a moment. “No, yeah…I guess you’re right; we’re friends.”

“Right.” She lowered her hand then blinked. “Oh…” she made a face, “um…so, I have sort of forgotten about this, but, um…I think my parents are hosting a barbecue of their own on Sunday, and my dad wanted me to invite you.” Yeah, she had just sort of forgotten about that. Not on purpose either, though it may seem that way. But at least it wasn’t a last-minute invite.

“Really?”

Quinn peeked at the phone because it didn’t sound like he believed her. “Yes, really. Both my parents insisted that you be there. You…” she paused then sighed and just went for it, “made a great impression with them, and they like you.”

“So, two barbecues in one weekend.”

She gave a soft laugh at that. “That’s funny, but yes, two barbecues in one weekend.” Another peek at the phone. “Does this mean you’ll come?”

“You know I’ll be there. I wasn’t the only one that made a good impression; I really like your parents and your sisters.”

“Hmm, yeah, and they really like you, too.”

He chuckled low. “How ‘bout you?”

Quinn felt her back stiffen. “What about me?” She cringed at her obvious way of trying to deflect and covered her eyes again, mouthing ‘oh my god’ to herself.

But he wasn’t swayed so easily. “Do you like me?”

“Well, I did agree to go with you to your friend’s party thing. So…I think you know the answer to that question.”

“Right, friends.”

“Right,” her head nodded, “friends.” She smoothed her hand over her leg, having changed into some gray sleep shorts and a black fitted t-shirt. “So, want to hear something trippy?”

“Always,” came Nick’s response.

Quinn felt herself grinning because he sounded just so cute that it made her sigh a little inside. “So…I found out on Sunday that my dad might have a son. From before he met my mom.”

There was a pause. “Really?”

“Yup. I guess he had some girlfriend who got pregnant and her parents shipped her off then made her give the baby up for adoption, and he never knew until the guy, Cole, contacted him. I guess his adoptive parents passed away, and he’s been trying to find out where he came from,” she explained. “He found his birth mom, who told him about my dad, and…he reached out.”

“Wow, that’s crazy.” Nick gave a low chuckle. “My dad was adopted. I’ve never…looked into who his biological family was, though it’s always been on my mind to do.”

She lifted her brows at that. “Really? Well, it’s something to seriously think about. Though, it might throw the biological family’s life into disarray like it has ours. Greer is a bit skeptical and wants to wait until the DNA results come back, and Piper wants to reach out to him and invite him to all our family gatherings already. My dad…isn’t sure what to think right now. And my mom…” she trailed off and sighed softly. “She’s trying to be strong, but I know that it hurts her a bit inside.”

“Yeah, that’s got to be quite a shock.” A beat. “How do _you_ feel about it?”

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She frowned and closed it, trying to decide how she felt exactly. “I…don’t really know. It feels weird to think that I probably have a brother out there. I don’t know what I’m supposed to think about it.

On the one hand, he’s my brother, and he’s my dad’s son. I know that family is important to my dad and will probably want a relationship with this guy. But on the other hand…I’m worried about how it’s going to affect us as a unit. If he’s going to come into the picture, and maybe he won’t really mix with us, and will there be tension, or will he flawlessly fit into the picture, and how will my mom feel? What if he brings his mom around? Is that going to cause drama or problems, ya know?”

“Those are valid concerns, Quinn,” Nick spoke softly. “I would think you’d just need to take it one step at a time. Find out if he’s who he says he is, and then let your dad take the lead. I get what you mean, though, being worried about the disarray it’ll put y’all in.”

“Right? What if Greer doesn’t want him involved in our life and Piper’s inviting him to everything, and what if my mom just never feels comfortable?” She sighed and slouched in the chair. “It’s so stressful. I’m worried about everyone else.”

“You have to take care of yourself first. You can’t take care of others if you aren’t taking care of yourself. So…sort through your thoughts and feelings before your put focus on the others. They’re all adults and can handle themselves in this situation.”

Quinn glanced her eyes toward the phone, unsure why it felt so easy to talk to him. The words had just spilled from her mouth without a second thought, and she didn’t regret telling him the news or her feelings at all. It felt nice. And his responses made sense. He was smart and mature with what he was telling her. “Thank you, Nick,” she said softly. “I really appreciate that I was able to talk to you about this. I…haven’t said anything to anyone since we were hit with the news two days ago.”

“Well, I’m always available. Just text or call me.” A beat. “Well, I might be busy, but I will definitely call you back. I don’t just…sit around doing nothing.” He chuckled softly. “We’re actually working on pulling some pieces together for our album. I think we’re really itching to get to the recording, but we have to decide on the songs first.”

Oh good, a change of subject. It’s like he could read her mind. “Well, that sounds really overwhelming.” She gave a soft laugh. “I mean, how do you even decide which songs to choose? Do you write your own or get them from other artists or songwriters?”

“Some of both. But we’re really trying to do this one completely by us,” Nick replied. “Or as much as we can. I think there are a few writers out there that we would like to collaborate with.”

“Is it hard to write a song?”

“Um…it depends.” He gave a soft sigh. “I’ve been struggling on one, but there are others that just flow out.”

Quinn nodded her head a bit. “It has to take talent to write a song. I can’t even think of words that rhyme when I’m making them up.” That made her laugh a bit. “Not that I go around making up songs, but sometimes I’ll just be silly and sing about what I’m doing.”

Nick gave a soft laugh over the line. “I get it. And yeah, I think it does take talent. Songwriting, music arrangement…it can be difficult. Especially if you’re doing it for someone else because then you’ve got the added pressure of making sure they like it enough to want to use it.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure.”

He was quiet for a moment. “Am I boring you?”

“No,” she shook her head, running her fingers through her hair and pushing it away from her face, “it’s been nice talking to you.” A lot nicer than it was with Winston. Talking to him and getting him to engage in a conversation that didn’t revolve around computers was like pulling teeth.

“Good. I like talking to you, too.”

She smiled at that. “Course you do; it is me.” Then she giggled. Actually giggled. “I’m just being silly.”

“Uh-huh, you like that I like talking to you.”

Quinn’s eyes shifted toward the phone. Was she that obvious? She didn’t think she was. She’d been keeping it very on a friend level and nothing more. There’s no way she could express anything other than a friendly interest in him. He’d take it and run, and then she’d be in real trouble and not able to deny these thoughts and feelings that were trying to work their way to the surface. She could not let herself go there.

“Alright, well, as fun as it has been chatting with you, it is late, and I do have to work in the morning,” she finally spoke with a soft sigh.

“Okay, have a good night. I will see you in a few days. I’ll text you my address.”

“Yes, I will need that.” She chuckled softly. “You have a good night, too.”

“I will. Sleep tight.”

“Thank you,” she responded softly. “You as well.”

Nick said he would and then hung up the phone in his hand. Falling backward into the chair he’d been lounging in for their conversation. It had gone well, and he had liked chatting with her. Really liked talking to her. The fact that she had let her guard down and opened herself up with her thoughts and feelings and the ongoing things in her life made him smile. Somehow, tonight they had bonded a little bit more, even if she was trying to friendzone him.

That turned his smile into a frown, and he scrolled through his phone until he had his text conversation with AJ on the screen. Quickly, his fingers slid over the on-screen keyboard as he typed a message.

**Quinn is in for Saturday.**

**But I think she’s trying to friendzone me**

**Kept calling me her friend**

How was he going to stop that from happening? Nick had no idea. Once you were put into that place, it was very, very hard to climb out from. But he would do it if that’s what it took. That was not somewhere that he was satisfied with being. But just how to do it was going to be a problem. It wasn’t like he could send her flowers or candy or ask her to dinner on a date. She made it clear she didn’t want that with him, and pursuing and pushing those ideas onto her would only upset her and then send him from the friendzone to the ‘never talk to me again zone,’ and there would be _NO_ coming back from that one.

His phone chiming a response from AJ brought his attention back to it, and he read over what his bandmate had sent.

**Not good, bro**

**Got to get you out of that spot**

**You need to step up your game**

**Yeah, no shit**

**But kind of hard when she doesn’t want to date me**

**Not like I can romance my way into her heart**

Nick rose from the chair with a sigh and padded through his home, turning off lights and checking that doors were locked. He was just going to have to be her friend for now. Continue to work his way into her life, so she was comfortable and wanted to be around him. Form that friendship. Then, when she liked him enough to want him in her life, maybe she would see that his star persona and all that came with being a celebrity wasn’t as bad as she imagined it to be. And perhaps she’d want to become more. After all, if she could handle being his friend, why wouldn’t she be able to handle more?

He set his alarm and then read the response from AJ as he climbed the stairs to head to his bedroom.

**You need a game plan**

**Or you need to get her to fall for you even being her friend**

**Duh**

**Damn, you moody**

**Just trying to help**

**I know. Sorry**

**Just frustrating**

**Maybe you need to find someone else to focus on for awhile**

**What do you mean by that?**

**Maybe she doesn’t realize she likes you until she sees you with someone else**

**That seems kind of harsh**

**Maybe. But maybe kind of genius**

**Maybe she won’t like the idea of you with another woman**

**Maybe you find a date and then ask her to double with you two**

**I’m not sure if I like the idea or not**

**It seems cruel.**

**Might drive her farther away**

**Or right into your arms**

Before he could reply, AJ sent another response.

**It’s a risky game, but might be a risk you need to take**

**Think about it, bro**

He sighed then responded that he would and made his way on to his bedroom. Did he like her enough to be her friend and hope that she would eventually feel the same? Did he want her enough to try and make her jealous like AJ was suggesting? Was that even a game he could play? It felt kind of dirty and wrong? But would it work? Nick had no idea, and despite his own early morning wake-up call, he wasn’t sure he’d be getting much sleep; he had a lot to think about.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Thursday evening, Tinley got home from work, changed out of her skirt and blouse, and into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that were cuffed and stopped about mid-calf. They had some tears and rips to them as well as the faded, distressed lines. She paired it with a black tank with tiny eyelet lace around the collar and thick straps. Then she grabbed a pair of black sandals with a zebra print and zipped them onto her feet. She left her hair down and loose and quickly added her wallet, keys, phone, and lip gloss to her black crossbody handbag.

Alex would be there soon, and she wanted to be ready. He had mentioned grabbing something to eat before they hit up the grocery store. That was probably a good idea because shopping on an empty stomach was not good. You’d go home with more than intended. And all they had made lists for was the items they needed for the party.

On Wednesday, Tinley had gone to his place, where they had spent two hours planning the food and making the lists of what they would need. Then they’d spent another couple of hours watching a movie together mixed with some making out, which made her giggle when she thought about it. He’d been so cute and slightly hesitant with how far to take it, which kept him respectful and kept her from wanting to straddle him. He was really trying, and not only did she appreciate it, but it showed that he had meant every word he’d said to her.

She liked him; she liked him a lot. But it still worried her that she’d give him her heart, and then he’d destroy it. However, he seemed intent on building the trust and proving that what he told her he wanted was what he truly wanted. She could see it in his eyes, and hear it in his voice, and feel it in his emotions, and she knew that he was serious about her. That he wanted to be with her and that he was doing his damn best to be the better man he wanted to be. Was it fair to hold his past against him like she was?

She couldn’t help but be hesitant and nervous about this relationship. Tinley struggled with believing was it because of him, or was it her own issues? She wasn’t sure, but their conversation from Monday played fresh in her mind over the few days since, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to seek out a therapist and work on herself. If she could get to that person she was before tragedy struck, then they had a much better chance of working. But would he do the same? Would he get help and work the program and be who he wanted to be? Or were his demons too deeply rooted in him, and he might try but never overcome.

And was she strong enough to deal with his struggles?

It gave her a lot to think about, and she’d spent more time the last three days thinking about their situation than she should have because it distracted her. She really needed to get her head back on straight and take it one day at a time like she had been doing.

When the knock came on her door, she grabbed her handbag from the coffee table and slipped it around her. Alex was a few minutes early, which she wasn’t going to complain about. She was hungry and wanted to see him again. Besides, she was ready.

Reaching the door, she flipped the lock and pulled it open, a grin spreading across her face, then freezing at the sight of Meghan on her porch. It hadn’t been Alex at all, and in her haste to see him, she hadn’t checked the peephole. Crap. “Um…” she stammered as she felt the pulse in her neck kick up and throb faster and harder.

Upon seeing the blonde, Meghan’s eyes narrowed just slightly. “I think as a woman, I need to warn you about AJ.”

Tinley lifted a brow at that. “I don’t think I need any advice from you. Why do you even care?”

“Because you’re going to end up just like me; fucked over and tossed out like trash.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Meghan that _she_ was the trash, but she didn’t. “How do you know that?” She went with, instead.

Meghan sighed. “Because I’m not the first, and you’re not going to be the last. It’s his MO. It’s what he does.” She hesitated, then softened her voice, “Can I come in?”

“No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to me right here.” Tinley stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her, folding her arms across her chest. Maybe they’d get lucky, and Alex would show up while his ex was still at her front door.

“Fine. Look, I’m not happy that AJ dumped me. I’ll be honest about that. He gave me a shit ton of promises, and now he’s broken every one of them. I don’t want him back; I can’t trust him. But you,” Meghan motioned to Tinley, “can still get out before you’re in too deep.”

“So, you tell me you don’t want him back, but you’re not happy he ended things in the same breath?” Tinley shook her head. “I’m not buying it. The relationship that I have with Alex is completely different than the one you had with him.”

Meghan’s light brown eyes rolled at that. “I highly doubt that. But that’s how he works. He tells you what you want to hear. Makes you believe all this shit, and then when he’s got you hooked, he finally lets who he really is slowly be revealed. Won’t be long before he’s stepping out on you, dipping his dick in other women, collecting phone numbers like there’s no tomorrow.” She shrugged. “He doesn’t care about your feelings or what you want. You just have to make him look good, make him feel good, be available when he needs someone on his arm or a body in his bed. Or parade in front of his family and friends, so it looks like he’s got his shit together.” She let her eyes slowly drop down over Tinley then lift to her face again. “And you’re perfect for all that; beautiful, you probably have a good family, a good job…bet you graduated top of your class. So, you’ll make him look real good. And the better you make him look, the worse he gets. Drinking, partying, all-night binges, and lots and lots _and lots_ of cheating.” She shrugged. “But you don’t got to take my word for it. You’ll see for yourself soon enough.”

She wasn’t sure what to respond to that with. The brunette had left her a bit speechless, and she just stared at her. Then she blinked and tried to grab at whatever thoughts she could grasp. “Wh-well-you…why should I even believe you? You’re the one that was _still_ trying to move into his house after he’d already broken up with you.”

She arched both eyebrows. “Is that what he told you?” She chuckled softly. “See, he’s feeding you a ton of bullshit, so you’ll be wary of me and _not_ believe what I’m telling you.”

“How do I know that’s not you?”

Meghan tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, well, you do know he was still with me when you two got together, right?”

Tinley tried not to roll her eyes. “I didn’t know that at the time.”

“Of course, you didn’t. You knew what AJ wanted you to know. And that’s all you’re ever going to know. What. He. Wants. To. Tell. You.” She enunciated each word slowly and with an effect like they were individual sentences.

“Yeah, I don’t believe you. He’s revealed too much of himself and his struggles for me to think it’s just bullshit. He would have no reason to divulge what he has. What would he get out of it?” Tinley shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Uh-huh…” her head gave a small nod, “You two still haven’t fucked, right?” She paused, and when Tinley’s eyes widened, she had her answer. “Mhm, well, there you go.”

“Right, he’s doing all that _just_ to get into my pants.” This time she did roll her eyes. “He knows that’s not happening any time soon. If he wasn’t interested in me for more than that, then he’d have moved on already. I’m sorry that he did you wrong. And I’m sorry that you’re not able to accept that it’s over and move on with your life. But coming here to confront me because you’re jealous or you can’t stand the fact that you lost him isn’t going to do anything but make you look like a desperate fool.”

“The only fool here is you, Tinley,” Meghan spoke her name, her voice much calmer than it had been last time she was on the front porch. “AJ loves a good challenge, and that’s exactly what you’re providing. He’ll do what he needs to to get from you what he wants. And while you’re falling for it hook, line, and sinker, he’s going out behind your back getting his rocks off because he ain’t getting that with you.” She looked her over again. “Which, honey, what the hell are you waiting for? Maybe letting him make you cum hard would loosen you up a bit.”

Ew, she wanted to shudder at the fact that his ex was talking to her about this stuff. “Ew, stop,” Tinley held up a hand, “I don’t need any kind of advice from you. I don’t need your suggestions or warnings or what you call ‘friendly advice’, but it is anything but. The only reason you’re here is that you hope to throw a wrench into our relationship. That’s all you want. Us to be over so you can try and get him back.” She unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips. “But let me tell you something about Alex; he’s not this AJ that _you_ had a relationship with. He’s grown in the last weeks since we’ve met, and he’s changed for the better. Because _he_ wants to. Not because he wants to sleep with me, or make me fall for him, or parade me around in front of anyone.” She took a step toward her, forcing the brunette back one. “But because that’s what _he_ wants. And even _if_ he and I don’t work out…there’s no way that he’d ever take you back in this lifetime. He’s grown and matured and on such a higher level than you are. So, you need to run along now and stop wasting your time on a man that wants _nothing_ to do with you. All it’s doing is making you look sad and pathetic.”

Meghan’s nostrils flared at the blonde’s words. “You’re not even his type; he’s going to bore of you, and once he does get between your legs, he’ll drop you and move on to the next.”

“Well, we know that won’t be with you,” she quipped.

The brunette’s eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to respond, but the sound of an engine that was so familiar came from behind her, and she turned, a smirk settling on her features at the sight of the black Porsche SUV coming to a stop at the curb. “Well, well, well…what do we have here?”

Tinley felt a sense of relief at the sight of Alex. He could handle Meghan and her craziness probably a lot better than she could. “Thank God,” she muttered to herself as she watched the door open and Alex emerge from the vehicle.

He sauntered his way around the SUV then up to the walkway, dark sunglasses hiding his eyes. He looked calm and collected, but Tinley could see his jaw flex a bit once he got close enough. She watched him approach the porch and stop just shy of it, his attention focused on Meghan.

“How did I know you would show up?” He directed her way, reaching up and pulling the sunglasses from his face, hanging them on the collar of the white fitted t-shirt that he wore.

Meghan rolled her eyes. “It’s a free country.”

“Mhm, maybe, but you’re not welcome on someone else’s property if they don’t want you there.” One lone eyebrow popped up, and he watched her closely.

She shrugged. “She hasn’t asked me to leave.”

Tinley met AJ’s eyes when he looked her way. She shrugged. “We were having a fascinating conversation.” Turning to Meghan, she thumbed toward AJ. “Do you want to tell him what we were talking about, or should I?”

Meghan waved her hand. “Go right ahead, honey. Nothing he ain’t ever heard before.”

She nodded at that and returned her attention to AJ. “Well, first…she denies trying to move into your home. And other than telling me that she doesn’t want you back…I think those are the only two lies she probably told. From what you’ve told me, she was honest about the other stuff.”

“What?” Meghan looked between the two and frowned.

Tinley shifted her eyes back to the brunette. “That’s right, _honey_ ,” she stressed the word that Meghan had called her, “everything you told me, I already knew. I told you that Alex and I have had conversations. He’s put it all out there and been nothing but honest.”

Her pale brown eyes narrowed. “Sure, because I told you; he tells you what he wants you to know.”

AJ sighed at that. “Meghan…why are you trying to start shit?”

“It’s not starting shit when it’s the truth,” Meghan defended herself. “Someone needed to let Tinley know the games you play; know the kind of person you really are. She deserves it, so she’s not tricked like I was.”

“If you were so tricked,” he began slowly, “why the fuck did you stay for so long? Two years, Meghan, is not some casual relationship. Two years is a fucking long time.”

She frowned at that, then huffed and folded her arms across her chest. “Maybe because I kept thinking you’d change.”

“I didn’t.” He gave a simple shrug. “At least…not for you.”

“Heh, yeah, I’ve fucking noticed. Didn’t matter how much I begged you to or cried over it,…you were going to do whatever the fuck you wanted to do. But Little Miss Sunshine over there just waltzes on in, and…” she waved a hand in his direction, “look at you now. Suddenly you don’t want to be the person you were with me.” She gave a frustrated growl. “How the fuck am I supposed to be able to just…be okay with this? It’s bullshit! Fucking bullshit! You’re supposed to be the same asshole to her that you were to me! You’re supposed to fuck her over and cheat on her and play mind games.” She flung her arm in Tinley’s direction. “You’re supposed to throw your money at her to shut her up. _That’s_ what you’re supposed to do.”

AJ winced just slightly at the tone in her voice. This girl needed some serious therapy, and then he felt like shit because it was him who did that to her. Fuck! “This…Meghan,” he spoke, keeping his voice calm, “is exactly why I want to be different. I’m tired of hurting people the way I hurt you. I’m tired of fucking my life up and others. Do you know how many women I’ve hurt? I’ve done nothing but leave a trail of broken hearts and fucked up minds in my wake. And…” he shook his head, “I don’t want to do that anymore. I want to be happy. Fucking happy. I wasn’t…I never was…until now….and I realize that to get to that point, I can’t be the same asshole I have been. I have to change. And I’m ready to now. I wasn’t before, but I am now.”

That made her frown, and she brushed her hair from her face. “What’s so fucking special about her? Why…why couldn’t it have been me?”

“I….” He sighed and drew up a shoulder, glancing to where Tinley was watching and looking slightly uncomfortable at the moment between the two of them, then back to Meghan. “I don’t really have an answer that wouldn’t hurt you. I’m…done hurting you. I’m done hurting women. I’m done hurting myself.” He ran a hand over his mouth and looked off a moment, then back to her. “We started out toxic and…it never got any better. Never. You know it. I know it. Hell, everyone knows it. I mean, all we ever did was fight, yell, throw shit…guilt trip, and manipulate each other. You can’t tell me that you want a relationship like that. That you were happy. I know I wasn’t…” he trailed off, and when she didn’t respond, just huffed and glanced off across the lawn, he took a step closer and continued.

“You deserve to find someone who treats you so much fucking better than I did. Someone who wants to be better for you. Someone who could never imagine hurting you. Someone who wants to be the best fucking man they can be.” He sighed softly and adjusted the sunglasses hanging from the collar of his shirt. “I’ve come to realize that when you find that someone you fit with, that you begin to change, and you want to be the person they see when they look at you. You want to be someone they are proud of and not ashamed to call their own.” He shook his head softly. “I’m so tired of the destruction I caused, Meghan. I don’t want that life anymore. And…” his eyes darted to Tinley then back to Meghan, “she makes me want to be a better man. To be worthy enough for her.”

Meghan snorted. “That quickly? You really expect me to believe that practically overnight, you just…did a 180 and are now this new and improved man? Ha!”

AJ shrugged. “You wanted answers, and I gave them. Rather you choose to believe that information is up to you; it’s not my job to convince you. But…I do hope that you find your happiness because everyone deserves that.”

She sighed and shifted her eyes over to Tinley. “Whatever. Obviously, you believe him. Good luck with that. After he fucks you over…because _he will_ , make sure you find a damn good therapist. You’re gonna need it.” Then she sauntered down the steps and brushed past him without so much as a glance back.

The couple watched her make her way to her Lexus and climb inside. AJ waited until she started the car and pulled away from the curb, zooming on down the street before he turned to where Tinley stood. “Are you okay?”

She watched him for a moment. “Did you mean what you told her?”

“Every word.” Slowly, he climbed the steps to join her on the porch.

Tinley studied his eyes, noting the vulnerability she found there. It made her heart squeeze and her stomach flutter. “You really know how to make a girl weak in the knees.”

“Oh yeah?” The corner of his lip quirked up. “I have to say, I really like hearing that, but it wasn’t my intention. But…who am I to pass up on an opportunity like that one.” Then he pulled her into his arms and against his firm body, sliding one hand into her hair and bringing their mouths together.

Each kiss with her was better than the previous, and he found himself as lost in the kiss as she was. He didn’t know how long they stood there wrapped in each other; it could have been two minutes, might have been ten…but when they finally parted, they were winded with swollen lips and rosy cheeks.

“Um…” AJ touched his forehead to hers, feeling himself swirling in all the blueness of her eyes, “we should…probably go, um…what were we doing again?”

Tinley giggled softly and hugged him a bit tighter; her arms wrapped entirely around him. “Um…” it took her brain a minute to spark back up, and then she blinked and laughed a bit more, “shopping. For Saturday.” She pressed her face to his chest, inhaling his scent and thinking that was the wrong thing to do if she wanted to come back to herself.

“Shit, right.” He chuckled, then squeezed her hip and finally put some space between them. “Are you ready?”

Actually…she was. “Yeah, I…just need to lock the door.” She brushed some hair back then withdrew her keys from her bag. It didn’t take long to get the door locked, and then she took AJ’s hand in hers and allowed him to lead her to his Porsche.

They were soon heading down the road toward Thousand Oaks and whatever stores he’d decided that he wanted to make his purchases from.

“Are you okay?” He questioned as he steered them away from her townhome. He was slouched toward her in the seat, with one arm on the console, hand resting on the gearshift, his other holding casually to the steering wheel. His SUV was an automatic, so he didn’t have to worry about shifting.

Tinley leaned her head against the back of the seat and turned it to watch him drive. He looked so sexy, the way he was holding to the steering wheel, the way the muscles in his arms were flexing, how he would glance to her then back to the road so casually. “About what happened with Meghan?”

AJ nodded. “Yeah.” He glanced at her again, then back to the road. “I’m sure she wasn’t pleasant to have a conversation with.”

“She wasn’t as horrible as she was that first time we met.” Tinley shrugged a little bit. “Which, I think I was prepared for her to show up even if it did surprise me that she did. But she also wasn’t telling me anything I didn’t already know.”

“She didn’t, uh…” he wet his bottom lip then reached over and took her hand in his, “make you change your mind, did she?”

That quirked up her brows briefly. “About us?”

“Yeah.”

Tinley brushed some hair off her shoulder with her free hand. “No, because you’ve been honest about things. And…” she looked to their interlocked hands, “I liked what you said.”

That made him grin, and he glanced at her again. “Good.”

“Mhm.” She let her thumb smooth along his hand then looked to it, turning it some to study the tattoos there. “Did you get your back tattoo finished yet?”

“Not yet. I got a bit more done on it, but I still have another session to go.” He slowed for a stop sign. “You could come with me and get another one.”

She gave a low laugh. “I think I’m good with the one. But I’d go with you for support.”

“Okay,” AJ nodded his head a little bit, “it’s a date.”

“Speaking of dates ….” Tinley peered outside at their surroundings. “Where are we going to eat?”

His eyes glanced over to her at the question. “There’s an eatery not far from the market I want to shop at. They have soups, sandwiches, salads…that sort of thing. That okay with you?”

“Sure.” She nodded her head.

“Okay, great.” He grinned at that, then squeezed her hand and turned his attention back to the road.

It didn’t take them long to get to the shopping complex filled with restaurants, shops, salons, a gym, and some smaller businesses. It was the central hub of the Thousand Oaks area they were in, and anything that was needed could usually be found there.

AJ parked his SUV then led Tinley across the parking lot and to the eatery. He pulled the door for her then stepped in behind. They were able to seat themselves, and it didn’t take long for their server to stop by and greet them, take drink orders and give specials. Then she was off to fulfill the requests and let them peruse the menu.

Once she returned, the couple put their orders in for sandwiches, and Tinley got a salad while AJ asked for a cup of soup with his. The server, whose name was Millie, promised it wouldn’t take long and strode off.

Tinley sighed softly and glanced her eyes around the restaurant’s interior, noting the bright yellow paint and black and white décor on the walls. “I don’t think I’ve ever been over to this shopping area,” she mused thoughtfully, running it through her brain. “Usually, I’ll stay near Simi Valley.”

AJ nodded at that. “It’s a nice area; I really like their market. Lots of fresh vegetables, cheeses, fruits…can be a bit expensive, but it’s organic and nearly right off the farm it’s so fresh.”

“I’m sure the food will be delicious.” She brushed some hair from her cheek and watched him. “So…everyone can come?”

“Yeah.” The thought that his four bandmates and their wives and girlfriend (and Nick’s date) would all be there meant a lot to him. He wanted them to meet Tinley as badly as she wanted to meet them, and they wanted to meet her. He’d been slightly worried that the women may not make it into town, Leigh and Leighanne, but both Brian and Howie had said they were excited to be there.

He wasn’t worried about anyone not liking her, and that felt so calming and refreshing. They’d never liked any of his previous girlfriends or women he’d brought around them. One of them, or more, always had some issue or problem or dislike about them. And it didn’t help AJ any that his women never cared for his bandmates or their wives. But this time, it would be different; she was so different, and he was different, and this felt…right. For once in his life, this relationship felt so fucking right. Tinley was going to blow them away, and that made him feel giddy. He couldn’t wait until Saturday.

“Will you tell me a little bit about them?” She questioned him as she sipped from her water glass then returned it to the table. “That way, I don’t feel like I’m being thrust blindly into this.”

“Oh, sure, um….” He sat up a little bit straighter in the booth. “You…” his head tilted a bit at the realization, “don’t know anything about them, do you?”

Tinley shook her head. “Nope. I wouldn’t even be able to pick them out on the street.”

AJ had to laugh softly at that. “Okay, well…there’s four of them, and two are married; Brian and Kevin, and two are not; Howie and Nick. Howie’s bringing his longtime girlfriend, and Nick is bringing a date….” He paused and scratched his jaw. “Well, he’d like her to be his date, but she just wants to be friends with him.” Then he waved a hand. “But that’s a story for another time. Okay, so there’s Nick…Nicky. He’s the closest in age to me, just two years younger.”

“So…he’s …” she drew her brows together in a thoughtful manner, “26?”

“Right. We actually share a birthday month. Mine’s January 9th, and his is January 28th.”

“Oh, okay…that’s kind of cool.”

AJ shrugged. “Sure. Anyway, Nick’s the youngest but also the tallest. He’s, um…well, he’s probably the one that resembles my history the closest. We had some similar struggles, but he wised up before I did. I think my journey really opened his eyes and made him realize he didn’t want to end up where I was. But because of that…we tend to be closer to each other than the other three. They didn’t grow up in the spotlight as much as we did.”

“Oh, so they’re a good bit older than you?”

“Not really. Brian’s 31, but sometimes he acts like he’s the youngest.” That statement brought a smile to his face. “He’s a really good guy; very caring, friendly, would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it. Always trying to make people feel comfortable and laugh.” He chuckled softly. “Um, he’s married…his wife is Leighanne, and they have a little boy, Baylee, who will be four in the fall.”

Tinley grinned at that. “Aw, that’s so sweet. Will Baylee be there, too?”

“No, I think he’ll be with Leighanne’s sister. She tends to babysit him a lot.” AJ shrugged at that then paused as the server appeared with their orders. He waited until she’d set them on the table along with some extra napkins and inquired if they needed anything else, then wandered off to check on her other tables before he continued, “Um…Howie comes after Brian; he’s 33 this month. His longtime girlfriend, Leigh, will be there as well. They’re a fun couple. Howie can be reserved and quiet at first, but once he lets loose, he’s quite the hardcore partier and was a big-time lady’s man before Leigh settled him down.”

“Sounds like all of you were some serious partiers.”

AJ drew up a shoulder. “Well, when you are in the position that we were in…it happens.”

“I’m sure it does.” She chuckled softly and turned back to her food. “It’s so weird to think that you’re…this big celebrity.”

“Really? Why’s that?”

Tinley shrugged. “Because you’re just…Alex to me. I mean, I haven’t seen you in that way with like…whatever it is that you do; your shows or, um…the media or any fans. You just seem like a regular guy to me.”

AJ watched her, a cute grin forming over his lips. “Well, I like to think I am a regular guy. I just…happen to be known by millions of people around the world.”

“Yeah, that’s a good way of putting it.” She pointed her fork toward him then stabbed it into her salad to spear a tomato. “Okay, so…you said there are four other guys, and you only told me about three. Who’s left?”

“Ahh, that would be Kevin, our big brother of the group.” AJ slowly worked on his own meal as he spoke between bites. “He will be 35 in October. He’s married to Kristin…she’s a doll; I think you’ll really like her. They have a little boy, Mason, who just turned one in July. And he will be with a babysitter as well,” he added for her benefit.

Tinley wiped her mouth with a napkin then lowered it to her lap. “Are you guys really like brothers?”

“Completely,” was his response. “We know each other better than anyone else does; we support one another unconditionally, even if we don’t always agree with them. We fight like mad sometimes; physically and with words, sometimes we get so sick of each other that we won’t want to see their faces for a few days…but we’re also the first ones to have each other’s backs and be each other’s biggest supporters and call each other out on their shit without batting an eye.”

She couldn’t help but grin at him because he spoke with such emotion, and there was nothing but the truth on his face or showing in his eyes. “You really love them.”

“I’ll love them forever. Even if one day we decide to part ways career-wise…they’ll always be my family.” He cleared his throat some because he could start feeling himself get choked up. Then he shrugged and focused on his sandwich and soup combo.

“I think that’s amazing.” Tinley watched him, waiting until his eyes lifted and met hers before she continued, “And I can’t wait to meet them. I’m excited to see you interact with people so near and dear to you. I hope they like me as much as you say they will.”

AJ lowered his soup spoon to the cup of soup. “They’re going to be very surprised by you. They, uh…have never approved of any of the women I’ve introduced them to.”

Well, that was a little hard to believe. She leaned forward some over the table. “None of them?”

His head shook. “None. Which is why you’re going to blow them away, and…a few might be a bit wary at first…Kevin,” he put out there. “But just be yourself, babe. They really will like you. And…it’s such a fucking amazing feeling to know that there won’t be any drama or stress or snide remarks or fakeness going on like there was in the past.”

“Well, if there is, it won’t be coming from me,” she commented, meaning it in a teasing way.

AJ chuckled softly and wanted to tell her that there might be a tiny bit of fakeness because there might just be a wife that tended to behave that way, but it wasn’t his place. That would have to be something for Tinley to experience and evaluate on her own.

“I think we’re going to have a good time,” he finally spoke. “Let’s hope we can find everything we need.”

Tinley ate the last bite of the sandwich that she wanted and nudged the plate away from her. “You have the list I sent you, right?” They’d put it together on Wednesday, and she had emailed it to him.

“Yup, on my phone.” AJ finished his own plate of food, then slipped his wallet from his back pocket and pulled two twenties out. He dropped them on the table next to the check that the server had set there when they’d been in conversation, then tucked his wallet away again. “Are you ready?”

“I am if you are.” She lifted her bag from where she’d set it next to her to eat. “Thank you for dinner, by the way.”

“Anytime, beautiful.” He winked at her, then slid from the booth and held his hand for her. Once she took it, he curled his fingers around hers and then led her from the restaurant out into the evening air.

After returning to the SUV and maneuvering it to the market’s parking area, the two strolled hand in hand into the store. Tinley grabbed the cart while AJ pulled the list up on his phone; then, together, they wandered the aisles and added the items that were needed. There were all different kinds of meats, breads, fruits, some vegetables, dessert items, chocolates for dessert, and then the cheeses. It took the couple about fifteen minutes to debate the types and flavors and select enough variety.

Afterward, they chose drinks, appetizers, snack foods, and a few odds and ends before finally making their way to the checkout and unloading the items onto the conveyor belt. At the checkout, AJ spotted the photographer, the paparazzo that was hanging around the entrance. He pretended not to notice and was thankful that Tinley didn’t see him, but he didn’t miss the camera or the shots he was taking of them as they purchased the food, and then the blonde helped bag the selection while AJ tucked the canvas bags into their cart.

Finally, he took the helm with the shopping cart while Tinley strolled along next to him, and they made their way for the exit and right to where the cameraman was hanging out. Waiting for them, AJ was sure. And proved him right when he stood straight as they neared and then lifted the camera to film the couple.

“Hey, AJ, how’s it going?”

AJ slowed just slightly, wishing he didn’t have the cart so he could guide Tinley along a bit easier. Thankfully, this dude was by himself and would hopefully stay that way. “It’s goin’. How’re you?”

Tinley’s pace slowed considerably from next to him, and she eyed the gentleman dressed in a black t-shirt with some white shorts that stopped at his knees. He had a white ballcap on his head with a red C embroidered on it, covering dark hair that stuck out beneath the cap in tufts, and greenish eyes with flecks of brown in them. In his hands, he clutched a black camera of some sort, and he was holding it up and in their direction, while another one hung around his neck.

“I’m good, man,” was the man’s response. He nodded toward the cart that AJ was pushing. “Getting some groceries, huh?”

AJ glanced to the cart then back to the photographer. He’d seen the guy around town at various places but wasn’t sure what his name was. He did know he worked for _CelebNow_ , though, and AJ had never had any negative experiences with him. Truth be told, he didn’t have many negative experiences with any paparazzi; he enjoyed chatting with them and letting them in on the small pieces of his life they wanted to know about. He had learned a long time ago that the more respectful and friendly you were with them, the more they respected you back. Answer a few questions, smile, and let them take their pictures, and they’d be on their way.

“Yeah, we’re just doing a little shopping,” he responded back to the photographer.

“Are ya having a party?”

Tinley’s brows lifted at that, and when the man aimed his camera at her, she turned her head and then stepped behind AJ out of instinct nearly. It wasn’t every day that strangers tried to video her. It felt awkward and strange and made her uncomfortable.

AJ chuckled softly. “Just some friends over, nothing major.” He reached the exit where the photographer was waiting and came to a stop. Maybe if he gave the guy something he could use, he wouldn’t be followed to his vehicle, and that might be easier for Tinley.

“Cool, cool…” the guy peered around him to where Tinley was trying to stay out of his line of sight. “So, where’s Meghan? How’s her album coming along?”

AJ tried not to let any emotion show on his face. “You’d have to ask her; we’re not together anymore.”

His eyebrows lifted. “Oh? Is this your new girlfriend?”

Yeah, maybe standing and chatting wasn’t a good idea. AJ curled his hands back around the handle of the cart and began a slow push with it. “Ya know, I don’t mind chatting with you, but we have food that will spoil if we don’t get it home to the fridge.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” He began to move with them. “What’s her name?” He slowed in hopes it would bring her next to him, but she stepped to AJ’s other side. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” He questioned as he hurried ahead of them then turned to film them.

“I’m surprised you aren’t asking me about a new album,” AJ spoke, trying to distract him so he would leave Tinley alone. He shifted his eyes toward her to see her head was lowered some as she strolled along.

That got the man’s attention enough, and he focused his camera back on the celebrity. “Are you working on some new music?”

“Yeah, we’re back at it. Another week or two and we should be hitting the studio.” He slipped his keys from his pocket and hit the button that would automatically lift the tailgate so they could load the groceries.

“Is this solo work or with the Backstreet Boys?”

AJ slowed as they neared his Porsche. “Backstreet Boys. It’s about time, too. Been a while since we’ve done an album.”

“Are you glad Kevin’s back?” The photographer slowed with them when they reached the vehicle, continuing to film AJ as he stopped the cart next to the open tailgate.

“Of course, man. There’s nothing better than having us all together again.” Then he turned his attention to Tinley. “You want to wait inside?”

“You don’t need help?”

She met his eyes, showing that she really didn’t mind helping him, but he didn’t want her to feel any more uncomfortable than she already was. “I got it, babe. Here…climb in.” He put his hand to her hip and guided her to the passenger side, pulling the door open and ensuring she was tucked inside before he closed it.

Tinley watched him in the side-view mirror as he returned to the back of the Porsche and began to load the bags. He chatted casually with the photographer, keeping it related to the music and his career, even when the guy inquired on who his companion was. Finally, AJ shut the tailgate and pushed the cart to the corral before returning to the vehicle and thanking the guy. He wished him a good night and even shook his hand, then climbed in the driver’s seat and shut the door.

“Are you okay?” He questioned her as he pulled the seatbelt around him and got the SUV started.

“Yeah, I…I’m okay.” She glanced behind them to see the guy was still watching their vehicle.

AJ studied her a moment. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Tinley smiled softly at him, “I’m good. I just...wasn’t expecting that.”

“Yeah, me either.” He chuckled then finally shifted the Porsche into gear and soon had them backed from the parking spot and heading off away from the market and the paparazzo. “But…it’s kind of how my life works, babe. Sometimes we’ll go out and not be bothered, and other times we’ll go somewhere and be hounded. Just depends on where we are and what’s going on in the news with me or the group.”

“Are they always that nosy about who you’re with?”

“If it’s a pretty girl, then yes.” He winked at her. “You’ll have them all curious and questioning until it’s revealed who you are and what our relationship is.”

“Oh.” She wasn’t really sure what she thought or how she felt about all that. “You handled it really well. I’ve heard of like…celebrities getting all angry that they’ve got the paparazzi following them or asking questions.”

AJ tilted his head at that. “I think it depends on the situation, but it’s kind of something you sign up for when you become a household name.” A shrug. “At least, that’s how I see it. And usually, if you answer a few questions and let them get some shots of you, then they move on with their day. I don’t mind chatting with them, to be honest. It gets information to our fans and puts our name out there.”

“That seems like a smart way of looking at it.” She tucked some hair behind her ear. “But this means that I’m going to have to make sure I always look my best. I can’t be looking all rough and make you look bad.” She chuckled softly because she meant it as a joke.

“Oh, sweetheart, you always look amazing.” He glanced at her as he steered them down the road toward his home. “Next to me, you’ll always look better. I don’t think you could look rough even if you tried.”

Tinley laughed low. “Well, thank you. You certainly know what to say.”

“Always have. It just comes naturally to me.” He gave his own laugh. “But I ain’t heard you complaining about it yet.” Then he blinked. "Okay, maybe you have in the past, but not recently."

That made her chuckle. "I guess I've decided that it's just who you are. Besides," she shrugged her shoulders, "you make a girl feel good about herself."

He smirked at that and bit back a reply that might take the conversation in a direction they weren’t ready for yet. Well, she wasn’t ready for yet. One day, hopefully soon, that would be happening, but for now…he was content with just being in her space. Just spending time with her in conversation; at the eatery and the market had been so simple yet fulfilling. There had been no drama or stress or worry or arguments—none of the pettiness that usually happened when he took a woman out.

When he’d first spotted the photographer, AJ had been on edge, worried about what her reaction to it was going to be, but she’d reacted in a way that he hadn’t been expecting. He should have known she wouldn’t have tried to get the attention for herself, unlike the others before her, and instead, she’d tried to stay away and not feed into the questions that were coming at them. The fact that she also hadn’t freaked out and looked like a deer caught in headlights had been a welcome surprise. She’d stayed cool, calm, and collected, and it made him admire her even more than he already did.

It was so brand new to him that he had felt a bit shocked. He knew Tinley wasn’t the type of woman to want to be front and center or get upset that he didn’t talk about her or their relationship, but it was a knee-jerk reaction to expect it. So, when she’d done the opposite, part of him hadn’t been sure what to think about that. But the more he considered it, the more his soul felt lighter and the bigger his smile grew.

This woman was unlike any he’d been involved with before. It made him want to sing, dance, and spin her in circles before kissing the breath from her body. She was his breath of fresh air, his chance to get it right in this world. And that’s what he was going to do. He was not going to screw this one up. He had meant everything he’d told her in their conversation on Monday. He was going to take therapy seriously, he was going to attend regular AA meetings, and he was going to quit drinking. He was going to get healthy, be happy, and live the best life he could. With Tinley by his side, AJ knew he would accomplish those things.

As he drove the highway heading for his home, he thought about Saturday and his brothers meeting Tinley. He couldn’t wait. He could not wait to bring them together and see how they blended. See how they took to one another. Show them that he wasn’t the fuck-up that he thought he was. Show them that he was changing and growing, maturing. Show them how amazing this woman was and how much of a positive effect she had on him and his life.

For years he felt like he’d been searching aimlessly for something. What; he’d had no idea, but there had been missing parts of him, missing pieces to his life. He’d filled the holes with whatever he had been able to get his hands on; women, drugs, alcohol, material things. But since the beautiful blonde goddess had waltzed into his life, those broken parts of him, those gaping holes of his soul, finally felt right and whole. He didn’t need the worldly vices anymore; he just needed her. She was doing more for him than drugs or alcohol or meaningless sex ever did. For once, he felt good about himself and about his relationship. And his future? It looked happy and bright.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

On Saturday, Quinn arrived at Nick’s home three minutes before four. He had sent her his address as well as the code to his front gate. The neighborhood was very prestigious, and she’d had to show her ID to the guard at the entrance, hoping Nick remembered to send her name their way like he promised he would. He had, and she thanked the security guard, then collected her ID back and was soon on her way.

Nick lived on the beachside of the neighborhood. Most of the homes were located along the Pacific, but some were tucked in the hills, giving way to a gorgeous ocean view. The styles of the houses were modern and contemporary. She didn’t see any of the Tuscan or Mediterranean designs that were popular in southern Cali. Instead, she saw many boxy architectures with flat roofs, grid windows, concrete or stone paired with wood paneling and industrial features.

Now, sitting in front of Nick’s estate, Quinn wondered what she was doing. Why had she agreed to accompany him to this party of AJ’s? Quinn didn’t want to give his bandmates the wrong impression because she most certainly was not dating Nick, but something hadn’t let her turn him down. Maybe because she felt terrible for continuously telling him no. He was partially responsible for that one because he knew where she stood on things and, yet, he continued to pursue her.

Would it really be that bad to date the guy?

The thought gave her pause, and Quinn exhaled a breath and closed her eyes. Yes, yes, it would. She didn’t want her personal life out there for the public to access. She didn’t want to be hounded by the paparazzi or the fans. She didn’t want the hate mail or the death threats or the attention. She didn’t want to turn on TMZ (not that she watched it anyway) and see herself on it, trying to hide behind Nick as he led her from some restaurant or event. It was best to just have him as a friend because she already knew she wanted him in her life. Only…on her terms.

Deciding that was the best option, Quinn gathered her belongings and slipped from her Kia. She had parked before the garage, which didn’t look like a garage but a part of the home. The attached building’s bays were on the side, and she strolled past them as she headed for the front door. The house was definitely modern, but the exterior had a bit of a farmhouse appearance and not all the concrete, industrial style that the rest of the neighborhood seemed to contain.

The front porch was covered, and she stepped up onto it, taking in the front door with its chocolate brown color and the paned windows that took up the top third of it. There was a large window to the door’s right, and a small black wrought iron table with a matching chair sat before it. The home didn’t look that big from what she could see. It was two-story, and there appeared to be a balcony on the second floor above the front porch. But she knew it was on the beach, so maybe he didn’t care how big, or little, his home was; he just wanted that view.

It took a moment for the door to open once she rang the bell, and she smiled as Nick’s face came into focus and he greeted her. He looked handsome and very tan in the royal blue polo and white shorts that he wore. “Hey,” she greeted him, her smile growing when the corners of his eyes crinkled and a large grin formed on his face.

“Hi,” he responded, pulling the door open more and stepping back so she could enter. “Please, come in.”

“Thanks.” Quinn stepped into the home and brushed past him, letting her eyes roam the entrance and seeing how it just opened up to the rest of the place. She was in the foyer, where a small sitting area laid directly to the right. There was a fireplace with a white, gray, and black swirled marble that went from the floor to the ceiling. A white baby grand piano was angled there as well as two olive green chairs with velvet fabric.

The floor was a warm brown wood, and it stretched from where she stood, down the long corridor, probably filling the entire first floor. At the end of the home, she could see floor to ceiling windows that were most likely doors, and she caught sight of the blue of the water through them. The walls were white with white wainscoting and a few arched cutouts that housed various decorative items. She had to admit that she was impressed; it was a lot bigger inside than it appeared and was modern with clean lines and a homey feel.

“Your house is gorgeous,” she found herself saying before he could even get the door closed.

Nick’s eyebrows quirked slightly. “You think so? You don’t think it’s too grand or flashy or…” he met her eyes, “too celebrity?”

Quinn winced inwardly; she deserved that one. “I really can’t say, since I haven’t seen all of it, but from what I have seen…it’s beautiful.”

“Well, I can give you a quick tour.”

“Yes, please.”

Her immediate response made him smile. “Okay, great. This way.” He jerked his head for her to follow, then started down the hallway. They passed the stairs with two platforms that led the way to the second floor, and Quinn saw that the railing was glass panels. Nick paused long enough to show her the powder room tucked under them, then he took her on into the living area.

Turns out, she was right about the windows. They were doors that pushed into each other and the wall and opened the inside to the outside. Both walls in the room had them opposite each other, and a fireplace with more marble filled the connecting wall. There were some black and white artistic photos on either side of the mantle, and Nick had chosen furniture in browns and grays save for the two white chairs that complemented the rest of the room perfectly.

The kitchen was off the living area, more white with the cabinets and island counter. Stainless steel appliances, which included a large fridge, were housed there. The eat-at counter had four low-back stools, and three pendant style lights hung down over the marble countertop. They were geometrically shaped and were silver metal strips aesthetically curved around the bulbs.

To the left of the kitchen was a pantry with a glass-paned door, a butler’s pantry that led into what appeared to be the dining room, and then a large glass wine room that Nick showed her was refrigerated at different temperatures for the various types of wine. She’d never seen one so big or grand and had to admit that she’d been very impressed.

After the quick stop in the kitchen, Nick led her through the butler’s pantry to the dining room. It was open at one end to the hallway, directly across from the stairs. The light fixture that hung down over the table was unlike anything she’d seen before. It was a long pole type fixture with various rods sticking out in all directions and lightbulbs at each rod’s end—sort of reminded her of a tree or propellers.

As Nick led her on to his game room, Quinn discovered that she really liked his decorating; the furniture, the artwork on the walls, even the small items he had set on shelves or the square coffee table in the living room. Even the way he’d done up the game room, with the long bar and liquor bottles lined up behind it. He had a pool table, some televisions, a couple old school arcade games, and then a whole set-up of video game consoles in the room. There were some sports jerseys in frames on the wall, and she recognized a few from the Tampa Bay Buccaneers.

After the game room, Nick showed her the theater with the large screen that took up one wall and had two rows of loungers. Then it was on to the second floor, where he showed her how he’d converted one of the five bedrooms into an office. Another was a small music studio (he’d even had soundproof walls installed). There were two remaining guest rooms with their own bath and balcony. The master bedroom also had a balcony, a fireplace, a bathroom that was as big as half her apartment (the shower alone was her kitchen’s size). Even his walk-in closet was insane.

Finally, he led her back down the steps and to the backyard. The view of the ocean took her breath away. She could see where he had a fire pit with some chairs around it, right on the sand. A pool stretched out on the wooden deck that looked down to the sand below, and there was a pool house that she found out housed a personal gym with various equipment. Okay, while she would admit that she wasn’t all about its grandeur, it was a beautiful home. He’d decorated it beautifully, and she felt comfortable there.

“It’s definitely a gorgeous place,” Quinn admitted, turning from the railing of the deck where she’d been watching the waves rush to the shore.

Nick studied her face. “Not too flashy or grand for you?”

“Um, well, it’s bigger than I’m used to, but it’s not anything like I was expecting.” She brushed some hair from her eyes, then turned back to the ocean view. “But with a view like this…I’m sure you’d have taken whatever you could get.”

“It definitely drew me in,” he admitted, turning to face the water as well. “And, uh, just what were you expecting?”

Quinn drew up a shoulder. “I’m not really sure. Something big, expansive, definitely not this homey feeling.” Her eyes turned toward the home. “I mean, it’s a good size, but it’s useful space.”

“Right. I don’t have spare rooms I don’t use unless you count my guestrooms as that.” He chuckled softly. “I don’t always have company, but they have been used before.”

“That doesn’t count.” She shook her head. “Unless you had like…four guestrooms or something, but you’ve converted two of them.”

Nick nodded his head. “That I have.”

“So,” Quinn turned her back to the ocean view and leaned it against the railing, “did you do all the decorating yourself?”

“Oy, you caught me.” He chuckled softly. “I hired someone. But I did approve every piece she selected…so, sort of, yes.”

“I don’t blame you. If I had the money and space, I’d hire someone, too.” She laughed softly with him.

That lifted one of his eyebrows. “You’re a stylist, and, yet, you’d hire a decorator?”

Quinn shrugged. “I work too much to put the time into it that I would want to. So, yes, I’d hire someone. They could find the pieces that I want. Save me so much time and energy.”

“Yeah, that was a great perk.” He turned to face her. “You look amazing, by the way. I wanted to tell you that when you got here but didn’t want it to feel weird.” He’d been nearly speechless with her off-the-shoulder dress when he’d first laid eyes on her. She was seriously the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and that said a lot considering he’d seen some beautiful women in his lifetime.

“Oh, thank you.” She smiled at that and smoothed the skirt of the dress. “At least, I know with being a stylist that I’ll always look good.”

“You’d look great no matter what you put on.” He couldn’t stop the compliment, then watched her with a knowing look because he hadn’t wanted to stop it. He liked to compliment her, make her blush, tell her how beautiful he thought she was.

Quinn rubbed her slowly flushing cheek. “I don’t know about that. You haven’t seen me in sweats and a ratty t-shirt.”

“I doubt you even have something like that.”

“You’d be surprised.”

He chuckled as he slipped his phone from his pocket and checked the time. “We should go. It’s already 4:21.”

“Oh,” her eyes widened, “I don’t want us to be late.”

“Well, we would have had to be there by 4pm if you didn’t want to be late.” He stepped from the railing and held his hand for hers. “But it’ll be fine because I can guarantee you that we will beat Kevin there.”

Quinn took his hand without a second thought. “As long as we won’t be the last to arrive.”

“Nope.” Nick chuckled and led her back into the house, releasing her hand to close the doors and ensure they were locked. “We could hang here another half hour and _still_ beat him. He’s notoriously late. All the time.”

“That would annoy me.”

“Eh,” he shrugged, then gathered his keys and wallet from the island counter in the kitchen, “you get used to it and eventually start telling him like a half-hour before he’s actually supposed to be there.”

Her eyes widened. “Well, if that’s what you guys do…then we really need to get a move on it because maybe he thought it started at 3:30, and he’s already there.”

Nick blinked. “Shit, AJ might have done that.” He tucked his wallet into the pocket of his shorts. “Let’s hope not.” He glanced at her. “Are you ready? You have everything you’ll need?”

Quinn shifted her handbag on her shoulder. “I’m ready.”

“Great.” He flashed a grin that made her tummy dip, though she’d never tell him that. “This way, then.” And he led her to the garage door, allowing her to pass through it first and then following behind.

~*~*~*~*~

Tinley had arrived at Alex’s at 2pm. She had wanted to be there early so she could help him prep and prepare. The guests were supposed to be there about 4pm, which gave them a couple hours to finish with the things that still needed to be done. She had shown up wearing some denim shorts with lace at the leg hems and a pale pink fitted tee with a heart in a hand-drawn style on the front in white. She wore tan sandals and had her hair pulled up in a cute ponytail with some strands framing her face.

She had brought a bag with her full of toiletry items she might need as well as her outfit for the dinner party, some shoes, the necessary makeup, and a bathing suit just in case. Alex had told her to bring one. He had her put her bag in his bedroom on the bench that sat at the foot of the bed, and then they’d returned to the kitchen for the necessary prep. He’d done most of the preparations the previous night, cutting and preparing the food that would be dipped into the cheeses and chocolate.

They finished up what needed to be done, and then she’d taken her bag and slipped into a guestroom to change and get herself ready while he got himself ready in his bedroom. He was downstairs before she was, and when she came down the steps wearing the nude colored, floral print romper that was off the shoulder with puff sleeves, AJ thought his heart was going to climb right out of his chest.

She was gorgeous in the romper. It was a creamy nude color with tiny floral print on it, a waist tie, Broderie Anglaise frill trim inserts at the hem of the skirt, the hips, and the top that wrapped around her chest and arms, showing off all of her smooth, creamy, lightly tanned skin on her shoulders, upper chest area, and her back. The urge to pull her into his arms and kiss every inch of exposed skin was strong and grew stronger as she neared him, and her fantastic scent wafted over him. Something sweet, floral, and a bit fruity filled his senses and made his mouth go dry.

How was it that one woman could smell as good as she did and look as beautiful as she did? She probably tasted even better, and he couldn’t help himself. He gently took her hand and guided her right up against his body. The wedged sandals she had on boosted her height a couple more inches, and his hands drifted on their own accord to her hips. The romper was short, coming to her mid to upper thigh area, and when he backed her slowly into the wall and pulled her thigh up against his, he could feel the soft skin of her leg with his hand. He gripped it as he devoured her mouth and kissed her until her knees grew weak, and her creamy skin was flushed a deep red, and her chest was heaving sharply.

God, he wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and carry her right back up the stairs. He wanted to slowly strip the romper from her body and find out if she was as braless as he thought she might be. He wanted to put his mouth on every inch of her and take his sweet time exploring. He wanted to make hot, passionate, intense love with her until they were both breathless and trembling. And then he wanted to do it again and again and again. Fuck, he needed a minute.

Pulling away from her, AJ ran a hand over his face and blinked his eyes a few times. He cleared his throat then turned his eyes back to her to see she was trying to recover as well. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I just…I can’t help myself.”

Tinley brushed her hair from her face, running her fingers through it to smooth her locks out. She’d taken it from the ponytail and decided to wear it down and wavy for the party. “You…” she slowly let out a breath and let her weight lean against the wall, “you don’t have to keep apologizing. I like kissing you.”

“Oh, darlin’, I like kissing you, too.” He reached and brushed his fingers over her flushed cheek. “So, fucking, much. But it gets harder each time to rein me back in.” His dark eyes watched her light ones intently. “All I want to do right now is carry you to my room and explore every inch of you. Naked.”

That made a hard shiver shoot from her chest down to that place between her legs. “Then, um…it’s a good thing your friends are supposed to be here any minute and there, uh…isn’t any time for that.” Because damn, that thought sounded terrific to her. He looked so hot, and he smelled even hotter and his mouth kissing hers was enough to make her mind turn to putty. The thoughts of what else he could do to her were slowly kicking up a desire that was trying to work its way through her body.

His lips quirked up. Ooh, she liked that idea. Fuck, this woman was going to make him lose his damn mind. He cleared his throat again and adjusted the black cap with the funky skull on it that sat on his head. He’d changed from his gray joggers into black jeans with a slim, fitted leg and a white t-shirt that was formed and fitted to his body. The graphic on the front was a dark gray skull, but the skull was made from various guitars and violins and cellos strategically placed to form a face and head shape. He had put on his black and white converse sneakers and then added his usual leather cuffed bracelets and a funky skull watch.

“Are, um…do you…” he rubbed his jaw as his dark eyes watched her light ones; they were a darker blue than usual, and he knew it was because of him, “are you thinking…”

“I don’t know,” she spoke when he trailed off. She reached up and adjusted one of the silver hoop earrings she had put on. “I think I want to. I…” she hesitated and let her tongue smooth over her bottom lip. “I just …I’m not sure if I’m ready. If _we’re_ ready for that.” Her eyes lifted and watched him beneath her dark lashes.

The way she was looking at him, the sight of her dainty tongue rolling over her lip made his lungs squeeze, and he took a step back because space might help clear his head, and he would be able to control his hands better. “I understand,” he spoke softly. “I told you that I would wait, and I will. But know that when the moment does arrive, you’re going to have to give me an entire day, maybe two. That’s how much time I’m going to need to do everything with you that I want to.” He smirked at the thought, then leaned in and brushed his lips softly over hers.

A soft sound escaped her mouth at his words, and she felt her cheeks blush once he stepped back again. “I’m going to remember that you said that,” she spoke once she found her voice a bit more.

“Please do.” He winked at her then glanced to the front door when the chime from the doorbell filled the air around them. “Oh, our first guest.”

Tinley blinked, and all the heat that was filling her body immediately dissipated, being replaced with a nervous panic. “Oh my gosh,” she spoke softly. She stood from the wall and smoothed her outfit, then fixed her hair. “Someone’s here.” Suddenly panicked thoughts were running around in her mind as the gravity of the situation settled in her bones. These were people that Alex loved and would always have in his life. People that knew him better than he knew himself. People that he trusted with his life. They were so important, and if they didn’t like her, it would be a big problem. Maybe she shouldn’t have suggested this, or agreed to it, or thought it was a good idea. Perhaps she could sneak out the back, and they could have a nice dinner without her.

“Oh, no, you’re not going anywhere.” AJ’s voice filtered into her head as if he were reading the thoughts in her brain. He reached and laced their fingers together. “Don’t even think about it. You got this.” He took his free hand and tilted her chin up with his fingers, forcing their eyes to meet. “They really are going to love you, Tinley.” He slowly wet his bottom lip. “You trust me, right?”

Her eyes searched his, and she saw nothing but honesty and raw emotion in them. “Yes,” she spoke softly, realizing that she did trust him. That she knew he would keep her safe and not put her into situations that she wasn’t comfortable with. Her head nodded, and she answered again, “Yes, I trust you.”

“Then trust me on this one.” He lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles, the chimes from the doorbell sounding again. “Trust me that I know these people enough to know that you are going to blow them away, and they will fully approve of our relationship.” He blinked at his words. “Not that we need their approval, but you know what I mean.”

“Yes, I get it.” She nudged him away from her and toward the door. “But, go let them in before they think we’re not home, and they leave.”

“Oh, they won’t think we’re not home.” AJ sent her a deviously sexy grin. “They’d think we were preoccupied.”

“Oh my word, Alex.” Tinley’s cheeks blushed, and she nudged him toward the door again. “Go!”

He laughed then tugged her along with him as he sauntered to the door, throwing the locks and pulling it open.

Howie and Leigh stood on the other side. Howie wore some khaki linen pants and a white button-up shirt, but it was untucked. Next to him, Leigh was dressed to impress in a black skirt that hugged her curves and a teal colored top with a scoop neck and short sleeves. She had her long, medium brown hair down with a slight wave and black heeled pumps were on her feet.

They always looked so put together, like they had stepped right out of the pages of a fashion magazine. A gorgeous couple with hair never out of place, nails freshly manicured or painted, makeup on point for Leigh, slim bodies, and lovely smiles on their beautiful faces.

“Hey,” AJ greeted the couple with a grin of his own. “Right on time, like always,” he directed at Howie as he greeted Leigh with a kiss to the cheek, then clasped Howie’s hand and bumped shoulders with him. “Come on in, please.” He stepped back, noting that Tinley had stepped away a bit to give them room to come inside.

Howie thanked him and let Leigh step in through the door first, then followed behind her. “I suppose we could have waited another half hour to an hour, you know that Kevin’s never on time. But…” he chuckled low and shrugged.

“Yeah, I know. You can’t stand being late no matter the situation.” AJ clasped his shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.

The other dark-haired man shrugged. “Just how I was raised; early is on time, and on time is late.” He laughed softly at himself, then his dark eyes landed on Tinley. He gave her a quick once over before smiling at her. “You must be Tinley.”

Oh geez, she was nervous. More nervous than she thought she would be. Her stomach was just dancing around, and her heart was beating rapidly, and she was sure that her eyes were wide. “Uh, yes, hi,” she responded, giving a small wave.

AJ watched the interaction and grinned softly, stepping to her side and slipping his arm around her waist to draw her closer. “Yes, this is Tinley. Babe, these are Howie,” he motioned toward the gentleman, “and his girlfriend Leigh.”

“Hi, it’s so good to meet you,” Leigh gushed as she reached and clasped Tinley’s hand in hers, giving it a friendly squeeze and shake.

Tinley smiled at that. “It’s nice to meet you both.” Then she turned, once Leigh had released her hand, and Howie took it next.

“Likewise,” Howie responded. He squeezed her hand and then let her take it back and slipped his own arm around his girlfriend’s waist. “It was a pleasant surprise to get an invite like this from AJ.”

“Oh?” Tinley’s brows lifted, and she peeked her eyes his way, then returned them to Howie. “Does he not invite you to his home?”

He chuckled low and shook his head. “No, he does. But he doesn’t generally have dinner parties to introduce his girlfriend to his bandmates.”

Tinley let her eyes slide back to AJ. “He doesn’t?”

AJ laughed softly and drew up a shoulder. “Well, that’s because I’m trying to save the drama and headache it always caused. But tonight…is going to be different.” His hand slipped into Tinley’s. “Come on in. We’ve got drinks, appetizers …a whole display of food.”

“Wow,” Leigh commented once they strolled from the foyer and on into the large open space that housed the family room and kitchen. “These are just appetizers?” She took in the trays and platters full of various foods.

Tinley rested her hands on her hips and surveyed the selection. “Did we go overboard?”

Howie shrugged. “I guess that depends on how long it takes Kevin to show up.” He laughed at that.

“Shit, I should have told him an hour before the actual time.” AJ rolled his eyes some and looked toward the blonde. “He’s always notoriously late. Which is odd because he’s the perfectionist of the group. You’d think he’d make sure to be on time, but nope.”

“Oh, well, I guess it’s good there are appetizers then. If he’s so late, it pushes dinner back.”

AJ nodded his head. “Definitely.” Then he stepped over to the wet bar in the room. “What would you like to drink? I think we’ve got most everything.”

The couple gave their requests, and AJ filled them, then he ushered them to the food as the doorbell sounded again. Placing a kiss to Tinley’s temple, he said he would return then headed from the room to let in his next guests.

Tinley watched him go as she adjusted the sleeves of her romper. She was too nervous to eat, but she’d let Alex fix her an Arnold Palmer and was sipping on that. Lowering the glass from where she’d just taken a drink, she met Leigh’s eyes. She wished she’d thought to ask Alex some more questions about the women so she would have something she could discuss with them.

“So, um…do you live around here?” She finally questioned.

“We live in Florida, actually,” the other woman responded. She held the stem of a wineglass between her long fingers.

“You do?” Tinley’s eyes widened some. “Wow, that’s a long way to come for a dinner party.”

Howie laughed softly. “I’ve been in town working with the guys, so it was just Leigh that flew all this way. But that’s okay,” he glanced at her and grinned cute at her, “it got her out here. I should be thanking Aje.”

Leigh snorted, then chuckled and patted his cheek. “I’m not a fan of LA,” she explained to Tinley. “I prefer a bit of a quieter and less chaotic lifestyle. But that doesn’t mean I don’t ever come this way.” She shrugged, then nudged her boyfriend gently. “Especially when I miss his handsome face.”

Tinley grinned at that. They were adorable together. “That’s very sweet.”

“Yeah, she can be.” Howie squeezed her hip as his attention was drawn to the doorway to see AJ leading Brian and Leighanne into the room.

Brian was dressed in a pair of distressed jeans, and a red polo shirt ironed and neatly tucked into his jeans. He had a brown leather belt on and matching brown shoes. Leighanne, with her platinum hair down and loose, was wearing a jumpsuit, which was basically a romper with long full legs. It was navy with small white polka dots and had buttons up the front. She’d paired it with red heels and a red handbag, and matching red lipstick.

Howie grinned as they stepped further into the room and surveyed the scene. He greeted both, Leigh following suit, and then stepped out of the way so AJ could introduce them to Tinley.

“Babe, this is Brian and his wife Leighanne,” AJ spoke their names once he’d led them over to where the blonde was standing. “Littrells, meet Tinley.”

“Wow, it’s so great to meet you,” Leighanne enthused brightly, and then she stepped forward and hugged the other blonde woman.

That made Tinley blink a little bit, but she returned the hug, sort of, with one arm, and then stepped back when Leighanne did. “It’s nice to meet both of you.”

Brian grinned broadly at her. “It really is.” His eyes briefly drifted her form. “You are certainly not what I was expecting when AJ told us he wanted us to meet his new woman.”

That got her attention, and she sent him a puzzled look. “And what were you expecting?”

Brian drew up a shoulder. “Uh…well, AJ tends to have a type….”

“Had a type, B-rok,” AJ interjected. “Had. Past tense. Does not pertain to the present.”

“Oh, right, okay…you thought I’d be more like Meghan.”

Leighanne’s eyes widened at the mention of AJ’s ex. “Oh.” Then she frowned at her husband. “Brian.”

He shrugged her off and responded to Tinley, “Truth be told; a little bit, yeah. That’s just…all we’ve known him to be drawn to.”

“Well, thankfully, he got his senses about him.” She peeked over to where AJ was watching the conversation and looking just a tad bit uncomfortable.

“Yes, thankfully,” Leighanne agreed. “I think we can all fully agree to be very relieved that Meghan is no longer in the picture.” She shuddered a bit. “She was not a nice person.”

AJ cleared his throat, deciding that they’d discussed that topic enough. “So, Brian, Leighanne, can I get you something to drink? We have a full bar and then some. There’s also plenty of appetizers, too, so help yourselves.”

That was the distraction they needed, and they put requests in for drinks, which AJ made as the couple took plates and selected some of the food that had been set out. Then they joined her, Howie and Leigh, greeting the other couple warmly.

Tinley watched them, glancing at Alex as he approached with the requested drinks and passed them out. His eyes met hers, and he offered up a cute grin, touching the small of her back. She returned the grin then sipped from the black straw in her drink, listening to Leighanne regale some story to Leigh about her experience on the flight over from Georgia. Did none of them live in the area? How easy was that to commute to LA as often as the guys probably had to for work? After all, that was one reason Alex had moved from Florida to California in the first place.

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice all sets of eyes were on her until Alex squeezed her hip. She blinked and pulled herself from that, focusing on the group standing around her. “Hm? What?”

AJ watched her face. “Howie was asking what you do.” His fingers gently stroked her hip. “You okay?”

Tinley nodded her head. “Yes, I’m good. Sorry, I, um…was just thinking about how difficult it must be to commute to LA from Georgia and Florida.” She motioned toward the two couples. “And, um…I’m an event planner at a hospital in Simi Valley.”

Howie gave a small laugh. “Yeah, sometimes it can be. But once we’re out here, we’re okay. We each have a home here, so it’s not hotel or AirBnB living.”

“And we’re pretty used to it,” Leighanne added. She sipped her wine, then lowered the glass and watched Tinley. “You’re an event planner for a hospital? How does that work? Do…people get married at hospitals?”

The blonde blinked at that. “What? No…” she shook her head, “I plan the different events that the hospital has; the galas, fundraisers, benefits…anything they decide to do in the hospital. We just had a huge beach-themed party for the pediatric cancer ward yesterday.” She grinned softly at the memory of how excited the kids had been and how everyone had had such a wonderful time.

“Oh…” Leighanne nodded some at that, then looked to Brian. “You guys could go visit the sick kids at the hospital.”

“Yeah,” her husband agreed. “We’ve done that kind of thing before.”

Tinley nodded her head a bit. “They like volunteers to do that sort of thing.”

“Well, um…” Leighanne’s dark eyes met Tinley’s light ones, “it wouldn’t really be volunteering; they’d be doing it because of who they are.”

That made her blink. “Oh…right…” she chuckled softly and rubbed her forehead, feeling embarrassed that she’d temporarily forgotten that fact. Geez. Could the doorbell ring again to distract them from her silliness right about now?

As if on cue, the chimes from the bell sounded, and Tinley’s eyes widened. Whoa, that was eerie. She couldn’t have planned that any better if she’d tried.

“You think that’s Nick or Kevin?” Howie questioned.

Brian tilted his head then checked the watch on his wrist. “Nick. It’s not late enough to be Kevin.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Howie agreed.

AJ chucked and let his hand drop down and take Tinley’s. “Why don’t you come with me.”

“Yes, that sounds good,” she agreed, allowing him to lead her from the group and out of the room. She set her drink on a table they passed, then made her way into the foyer with him. “So, this is going to be Nick?”

“I’d bet my left arm that it is. Kevin won’t show up for probably another half hour.”

Tinley nodded. “And…his girlfriend is…oh, wait…his wife?”

AJ chuckled at that and slowed before he reached the door. “Uh, just a date. He’s single and bringing…well, it’s complicated, I think. Right now, they’re friends, though he’s really hoping they can become more.”

“Oh, okay.” She nodded her head at that as a thought struck her. “Hey,” she spoke, giving his hand a gentle tug to get his attention. “Later, we should talk about, uh…what exactly we are to each other.”

He nearly stopped walking at that. “Okay, yeah, let’s…do that.” A small grin formed on his face, and he kissed her lips softly, then continued to the door and pulled it open.

It was indeed Nick with Quinn at his side and looking ever the adorable couple, even if they were anything but. Nick was dressed in a pair of white shorts that stopped at the knees and had a slim look to them and a royal blue polo with the top few buttons open and the sides parted. It was untucked and fitted to show his upper body and trim waist, and he’d matched it with a pair of white sneakers.

“Nick, hey! Glad you could make it,” AJ greeted him. Then his eyes drifted to Quinn, and he smiled at her. “I’m glad you’re here as well. How are you?”

Quinn was dressed in an ivory off-the-shoulder dress. It had a fluted hem, lace inserts, and circle embroidery trim detailing. It was short, stopping at mid-thigh, and had some lace floral detail woven throughout. She had chosen some tan strappy sandals and left her hair down and free to flow around her shoulders in waves. She grinned at AJ, then stepped to him and squeezed his arm, kissing his cheek in a friendly fashion. “I’m good, how are you? It’s good to see you. Thank you for having me.”

“Of course, you’re always welcome.” He touched her arm then greeted Nick with a handshake and chest bump before stepping in and out of the way for them. “Come inside.”

Nick thanked him and let Quinn enter first, following behind and spotting the blonde that was nervously watching them. He felt his lips curve into a grin at the sight of her. She wasn’t even close to what he’d imagined since the first day he’d learned she existed, and the relief that she wasn’t, at least from the initial impression, nearly made him laugh.

She was cute, beautiful even, with her blonde hair and light eyes, and tight body she showcased in a romper style outfit. Nick knew why his brother was attracted to her, but there had to be more than hair and a body that kept him interested and interested enough that he was trying to turn over a new leaf and leave his playboy, asshole ways in the past. So, he was really looking forward to meeting her, chatting with her, and discovering what it was about this woman who created such a strong desire for change in AJ.

“You must be Tinley,” he spoke before AJ could introduce her.

The blonde woman nodded her head at that, her fingers nervously smoothing one of the lace ruffles of her outfit. “Hi, yes, I’m Tinley.”

Nick’s smile grew, and he stepped to her, offering his hand and taking hers when she reached out. “It’s about time we meet. I’ve been asking my man for a while now when he was going to bring you around.”

That made her eyes widen. “Oh.” She darted them over to AJ then back to Nick. “Well, here I am.”

“Yes, here you are. I’m Nick.” He released her hand, then reached and gently guided Quinn closer. “This is Quinn,” he introduced his date. Not that he would call her his date out loud; she wouldn’t like that idea. But what did she honestly think she was in this situation? Everyone would assume they were dating, and he was very interested in seeing how she handled that one.

Quinn smiled at the other woman. “Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She shook Tinley’s hand, taking in her outfit and her hair and the slight nervous vibes she was picking up from her. So, this was the _‘it’s complicated’_ situation. The woman who had been the reason her sister hadn’t gotten anything more than a few hot kisses from AJ. She was indeed beautiful, but Quinn was partial to her sister’s dark features. It would be interesting to talk to the blonde, however.

“Hi, it’s so nice to meet you as well,” Tinley greeted Quinn as they shook hands, then released them and stepped back into their own spaces again.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Quinn smiled kindly at her.

That was slightly surprising to the blonde. “Oh? You have?”

“Why don’t we head into the family room,” AJ interrupted as he joined them, having closed the front door while they’d introduced themselves. He slipped his arm low on Tinley’s hips and began to steer her in that direction. “We have drinks and appetizers. As soon as Kevin decides to show, I’ll put the fondue on so the cheese melts.”

“Ooh, I love fondue,” Quinn chirped as she strolled along with Nick, following AJ and Tinley into the great room. She slowed a bit as she spotted the two other couples that were already in the room. Both women were dressed to impress, and Quinn thought the brunette was beautiful, exotic even a little bit. The men they were with were handsome, and then she blinked as she recognized Howie and felt silly for not realizing that he was going to be there.

“Hey,” she greeted him as Nick led her to join the others, and he hugged all four of them. She squeezed Howie’s arm and kissed his cheek when he stepped to greet her. “It’s nice to see you again.”

He nodded at that. “Yeah, it is. I didn’t realize you were going to be here.” His eyes darted to Nick, who just shrugged, then he returned them to Quinn. “I finally got my new wardrobe. You were right about the suits; they’re fantastic. And, uh…” he chuckled low, “Leigh loves them. Speaking of….” He turned and gently drew her to his side and into the conversation. “This is her. Leigh, this is Quinn…she’s the stylist I told you about that management arranged.”

“Oh, the one you had to go see because Nick was complaining about being forced into a makeover?” She smirked at the tall blond man, then smiled at Quinn and shook her hand. “Thank you for adding a bit more color into his wardrobe. Howie certainly likes his blacks and whites.”

That made the brunette laugh softly. “You’re welcome. I was just doing my job, but I’m glad you’re happy with what was selected.”

“Oh, definitely.” Leigh smiled and then watched as Leighanne interjected herself into the conversation and introduced herself and her husband to Quinn. They shook hands and chatted for a minute until AJ took their drink requests, and then Quinn and Nick got some plates and selected a few different appetizers.

By the time Quinn was with the others again, AJ had returned with their drinks, and she thanked him as she accepted it and took a seat on the sofa next to Nick with Leigh on the other side and down a few feet. Tinley was still standing, as was AJ and Brian. Howie was seated next to Leigh, and Leighanne had taken an armchair.

“So, we’re waiting on Kevin,” Nick commented as he glanced around the room.

“Surprise, surprise.” Brian chuckled low. He sipped on his bottled beer and lifted a brow at the very non-alcoholic bottle of water in AJ’s hand. “Water, huh?”

AJ glanced to the bottle and gave a half shrug. “I have a much clearer head if I stay sober.”

“That’s very true,” Brian agreed. “Good on you.”

“Thanks.” Then he blinked. “Oh shit, I really should be playing the Spotify playlist I made for tonight.” He laughed softly at himself and his forgetfulness with that, then slipped his phone from his pocket and quickly got it playing, the Bluetooth connecting and the music flowing from the speakers built into his ceiling.

“Oh, music…will there be dancing?” Howie wondered.

AJ arched a brow. “You wanting to put on a show for us, D?”

He shrugged. “I’m used to putting on shows.”

“Yeah, those are _not_ the shows _we_ want to see,” Nick teased him. “Leigh, yes…the rest of us; hell no.”

Howie scowled in his direction, trying to stay appropriate in front of Tinley and Quinn and not flick Nick off like he wanted to do. Instead, he set his drink down then banged his fists together twice in the blond man’s direction.

There was a snort of laughter, and Tinley covered her mouth and ducked her head at Howie’s action.

That widened Nick’s eyes as he watched her. “Ooh, do we have a fellow Friends fan in the house?”

She cleared her throat and lifted her head to meet his blue eyes. “Um…yes. Are you?”

He drew up a shoulder. “Not really, but AJ and Howie sure love the show.”

Howie chuckled. “It’s a good show.”

“Hell, yeah, it is,” AJ agreed. He flashed a charming grin at the blonde at his side. “I didn’t realize you liked it.”

Tinley nodded some. “Well, it’s not a show I _have_ to watch, but when it was on Netflix, I got through all ten seasons.”

“I’d say you enjoy it then,” Howie spoke.

She gave a small nod as the chime from the doorbell filled the house.

“It’s about time,” AJ muttered as he set his bottle of water on a coaster on the coffee table. He reached his hand for Tinley’s. “Come with me.”

She set her drink on a coaster next to his then let her hand fall into his. Together, they strolled from the room and to the front door.

AJ pulled the door open to find Kevin and Kristin on the other side. “We thought we might have to eat without you,” he greeted his bandmate.

Kevin lifted one thick eyebrow. “We’re not that late.”

“We’re hungry.”

He rolled his eyes and let Kristin step into the house and greet AJ with a kiss on the cheek.

AJ squeezed her arm and stepped out of the way. “Come in, we are glad you are finally here.”

She chuckled softly. “How many times have I told you that you need to tell Kevin thirty minutes to an hour before the actual start time? You’ve known him about as long as I have; you should know that by now, Alex.”

He chuckled softly. “I guess I’m holding out for hope that one day he’ll show up on time.”

“You’ll be holding out for that for a long time.” She patted his shoulder and moved out of the doorway, so her husband could step into the house. She spotted Tinley standing to the side and smiled warmly at her. “Hi, you must be Tinley.”

The blonde returned the smile and gave a slight nod. “Yes, hi, it’s so nice to meet you.”

“It’s so good to meet you as well.” She stepped for her and took her hand with both of her own. “I’m Kristin. And this handsome dude is my husband Kevin.” She motioned to where he had just greeted AJ with a hug and was looking her way.

Tinley shifted her gaze to the tall, dark, and handsome man with the intense green eyes and serious expression on his face. She tried not to let his presence intimidate her, but it was, and she couldn’t explain why. He felt powerful and commanding, and the way he was scrutinizing her and sizing her up, Tinley knew it had to be because he also hadn’t been expecting someone like her. “Hi,” she greeted him once he stepped closer to join his wife. “I’m Tinley.” She offered her hand and watched as it disappeared in his large one.

“It’s a pleasure, Tinley,” he spoke, and his voice had a hint of a southern accent. Not as much as Brian and Leighanne had, but she could tell it was there.

AJ closed the door then joined them. “Well, now that we are all here, let’s get this party started.”

“You have drinks, right?” Kristin questioned the host.

“Of course.” He smirked at her. “Come on into _Chez McLean_ and let me impress you.” Then he retook Tinley’s hand and led the way back into the large living area where the other guests were still gathered. It was time to finally let them get to know his girl.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Once Kevin and Kristin joined the group and introductions were made to Quinn, who had felt herself blush at Kevin’s intense eyes and chiseled jaw, Tinley helped AJ with the last-minute preparations of fondue dips and food that had been cut and diced and baked for the dipping. Everyone got their own skewers, and then they helped themselves once AJ gave the signal and told them to have at it.

He had opened the stacking glass wall doors from his family room to the patio to create one large space and extend his living area outside. The large outside table had been set, and candles in hurricane glasses had flickering flames as the centerpieces. AJ had also lit the outdoor fireplace, and the music connected via Bluetooth from his phone streamed through the outdoor speakers.

The guests served up the food they wanted, filling their plates and getting their drinks refreshed, and then once everyone had what they needed, AJ moved the hot pots of cheese out to the large table so people could sit and eat and dip.

Soon, the ten of them were seated at the table, with conversation flowing between the guests. AJ was on one side of Tinley, and Nick sat on the other. Kevin and Kristin were across from her and AJ, with Howie and Leigh across from Nick and Quinn. Brian and Leighanne were across from each other, with Brian next to AJ and Leighanne next to Kristin.

“So, Tinley…how did you and Alex meet?” Kristin questioned as she skewered a piece of chicken and swirled it in the cheese fondue.

Tinley met her friendly brown eyes and smiled softly. “Uh, well, funny story actually….”

That lifted the other woman’s brows. “Ooh, there’s a story there.” She leaned over the table a bit. “Listen up, folks; Tinley has a story to tell.”

AJ chuckled as the chatter at the table quieted, and all eyes looked their way. He swirled a piece of broccoli in the cheese and watched his…well, his girl, he was calling her. Because she was. No one else’s but his.

Tinley shifted her eyes around the table. She hadn’t meant to get all their attention…but it would beat having to tell the story multiple times. So, with a shrug, she wiped her fingers on her napkin before speaking, “Okay, so, um…I took my nephew to the park to play some whiffle ball.”

“How old is your nephew?” Brian questioned.

“He’s five. Sometimes I’ll watch him when his parents are working, like I was the day, uh…Alex and I met. Anyway,” she waved a hand, “Hunter was hitting the ball, and…” she drew up one shoulder, “I was supposed to be catching them, but one got over my head, and,” she paused, and her eyes met AJ’s, a cute grin forming on her lips. “And it sailed across the park and smacked Alex right in the shoulder,” she continued, turning back to his people.

“Oh, no way.” Nick gave a low chuckle and peered around her to his bandmate. “You got hit with a whiffle ball?”

AJ chuckled softly. “Yes, and then this gorgeous goddess of a woman comes strolling over apologizing and making me forget my own name.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” Leighanne gushed. She pointed her skewer toward Tinley. “Were you as enamored with him, right off the bat? I know I was with my Brian.” She sent him puppy dog eyes.

Tinley gave a soft laugh. “Not quite.” She and AJ exchanged a look, and he chuckled softly then busied himself with the food on his plate. “I apologized profusely, collected the ball, and walked away. Then, a few minutes later, he’s made his way to where we were, and…” she gave a low laugh, “he totally creeped me out, so I gathered my nephew and left.”

There was a momentary pause before Kristin looked between the two and spoke, “Alex, what did you do to creep this poor girl out?”

AJ shifted a bit in his seat. “I was just trying to talk to her, but…I think I came on too strong.”

“You too strong? No way.” Nick’s voice was full of sarcasm.

AJ flipped him off behind Tinley’s back, resulting in a snort from the blond man, then returned to the tale she was telling.

“He was asking me all these personal questions about my nephew,” Tinley supplied. “Like, he sounded totally invested in Hunter and his tee-ball career. It was weird that some strange man was trying to have a conversation about a five-year-old that he didn’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Alex….” Kristin blinked at him then chuckled.

“Wow, what happened to our smooth operator?” Kevin questioned him.

“He was knocked hard for a loop and wasn’t thinking clearly,” AJ replied. “But I did much better the next time we saw each other. I even apologized for my weirdness.”

Tinley nodded her head at that; she had to give him credit there. “He did. And then he talked me into going out for a smoothie.”

“Right,” he nodded his head, “because she doesn’t drink coffee.”

That got a lot of raised eyebrows. “How do you not drink coffee?” Nick questioned.

Tinley shrugged. “I don’t like how it tastes.”

AJ grinned softly and reached over to squeeze her leg. “She’s also a morning person; bright and chipper.”

“Damn.” Nick chuckled softly. “You do know that AJ is far from a morning person, right? He threatens death to those that call him before 9am.”

“Shut up, Carter.”

Nick glanced to AJ at that. “But something tells me he wouldn’t care what time _you_ called him at.”

“I don’t think he would.” Tinley watched AJ with the cutest grin.

AJ chuckled as a light blush crept up his cheeks. “You’re making me look soft here, babe.”

She giggled at that and slipped some pieces of bread onto her skewer. “I think you’ll survive.”

“So, where are you from, Tinley?” Quinn piped up as she swirled some cheese around on the piece of steak she had on her own skewer.

“Well, I live in Simi Valley, but I grew up in Ojai.” Her light eyes shifted around Nick to the pretty brunette. “How ‘bout you?”

“I live in Santa Monica, but I grew up in Huntington Beach.”

“Oh, two California girls,” Brian voiced.

“Where are you from?” Quinn leaned over the table to see him on AJ’s other side. “I hear a southern accent.”

“I heard it, too.” Tinley pointed her skewer wand at Kevin. “You have one, too.”

“We’re from Kentucky,” Brian responded.

Quinn lifted a brow. “Both of you?”

He nodded his head. “Yup. We’re cousins, actually.”

“Oh….” Tinley’s eyes widened just slightly. “You really are?”

Kevin nodded his head as well. “We really are. My mom and Brian’s dad are siblings.”

“How did you come to be in the group together?” Quinn wondered.

“Well,” Kevin lifted his wineglass and took a sip, setting it back on the table before he continued, “I was already in Orlando and saw an ad for the group…so, I went and auditioned. A bit after I joined, we needed a fifth member again, so I suggested Brian. He came down and sang for our, uh…manager and joined on the spot.”

“And you’ve been together how long?” Tinley questioned.

“About 14 years.”

She studied Kevin, wanting to giggle because he was so handsome, and his face was flawless. How did someone have such a perfect face? “That’s a good amount of time.”

“Yeah, it really is.” He grinned softly at her then turned back to his plate of food.

“So, you three,” Tinley pointed to AJ, Nick, and Howie, “knew each other and formed the group?”

“You mean Alex hasn’t already told you this story?”

Her light blue eyes met Leighanne’s brown ones. “Uh, no….”

AJ reached for his glass of iced tea. “She’s still getting used to who I am. She had no idea until a couple weeks ago.” There was a collective silence at his words, and he shifted his eyes around the table. “What?”

Leighanne’s brows lifted, and she watched Tinley. “You didn’t know who he was?”

“No….” She shook her head, wondering why they were all staring at her in disbelief.

“Seriously?” Brian questioned.

Before Tinley could respond again, Alex touched her leg and turned toward his friend. “Seriously. She didn’t know.” He shrugged.

“Why…is that so surprising?” Tinley set her skewer onto her plate as she watched the group.

“Well…it’s just that…they’re pretty big…” Leighanne spoke, trailing off and drawing up a shoulder.

“That means she has to know who we are?” AJ lifted a brow at her.

“I guess not, but your songs are all over the radio. How can someone not?”

“Maybe because she doesn’t listen to our kind of genre.”

Leighanne’s mouth formed a small ‘o’.

Brian sent his wife a look, then turned to Tinley. “What genre of music do you listen to?”

“Country mostly.” She tucked some hair behind her ear then glanced around the table again. “Is it a problem that I didn’t know who he was? I’ve heard of your group before; I don’t live under a rock. But I don’t listen to the music, and I had no idea what any of you looked like.” She shrugged.

“Well, that’s okay.” Kevin smiled at her. “Not everyone is going to be a fan.”

“Well, yeah, but most-”

“It’s fine, Leighanne.” AJ sent her a look. “I like that she had no idea. It means she has no preconceived ideas about the group or me. And I get to introduce our world to her.” He turned to Tinley and grinned softly, touching her back and smoothing his hand over it. “Wait until we get this album finished and have a few shows.”

“If she’s still around at that point,” Leighanne had no problem putting out there.

AJ’s eyes narrowed, and his head swiveled to the man seated next to him. “Brian…” It held a note of warning, and the other man nodded his head, sending his own wife a look.

“Babe…”

She sighed. “Right, sorry.” But didn’t sound sorry in the least.

Tinley could feel the tension that was building in and decided to ignore it. She selected some vegetables to add to her skewer to dip into the fondue. “So, um…Kristin, what is it that you do?” Time for a subject change.

Kristin sipped from her own wineglass. “I’m a photographer.”

That lifted the blonde’s eyebrows a bit. “Really? What kind of photography do you do?”

“A lot of different types; still work, various artistic pieces, an occasional photo shoot.”

“That’s really cool.” Her eyes drifted to where Leigh was dipping some steak into the fondue pot before her. “What about you, Leigh?”

The brunette woman wiped her mouth with a napkin before responding, “I’m actually the webmaster for the guys’ website.”

“Oh, wow….” She looked between Howie and Leigh. “Is that how you two met?”

“Yup.” Howie cheesed big and slipped his arm on the back of his girlfriend’s chair. “They asked me to meet the new webmaster, and…” he shrugged, “it was love at first sight.”

Tinley grinned at that. “That’s so sweet.” Her eyes drifted to Quinn. “How about you?”

“I’m a personal stylist,” the other woman responded. “That’s how I, uh…met Nick and Howie, too.” And she motioned between the two men.

“Really?”

Quinn nodded. “Yup, my firm was hired to update the guys’ styles, and…I was lucky enough to help both Nick and Howie change their wardrobes up a bit.”

A slow smile spread over Tinley’s face. “That sounds like a neat job.” She turned to AJ. “Did you get your wardrobe updated, too?”

He responded with a snort. “Let’s just say that no one dresses me but me.”

Nick gave a laugh at that. “He, uh, didn’t have a very good experience with his appointment.”

“Oh, no….” Quinn’s eyes widened. “Who was your stylist, AJ? I’m so sorry to hear that. Did you just not mesh with them?”

“I don’t even remember his name right now. But, uh…I’d definitely say we didn’t mesh.” He chuckled a bit, then shrugged. “Which is fine. Management understands now not to try that shit again with me.”

“Shoot, I wish I could do the same,” Kevin spoke from his place. “I had, uh…” he looked a little thoughtful, “Trish, I think was her name. She gave me way too many options and not enough of what I did like.” He chuckled then shook his head. “But I did walk out of there with a few new pieces.”

Quinn winced. “I know Trish; she’s a bit too eager sometimes and doesn’t always remember to listen to what the client is telling her. I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s not your fault.”

Quinn nodded her head and brushed some hair behind her shoulder, peering around Nick to the blonde on his other side. “So, what do you do, Tinley?”

“Oh, I’m an event coordinator for a local hospital,” she explained. “We do all the events and parties the hospital takes part in, which also includes the things done within.”

AJ grinned at that and touched her back again. “Yeah, and yesterday they threw a rockin’ beach party for the pediatric cancer ward.”

Tinley nodded. “Right.” She smiled brightly. “The kids had such a great time.”

“That’s so endearing,” Kristin spoke, her voice filled with warmth. “What a rewarding job that can sometimes be, I’m sure.”

“Definitely.” Tinley nodded her head in agreement. “It’s more fun to plan the parties for the kids and patients than it is for the benefactors or administration. But, uh…don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Kevin sent her a warm smile. “Your secret’s safe with us.”

Tinley matched his grin with one of her own then pulled a cheese-covered piece of bread from her skewer. “Thanks.”

AJ glanced around the table, a cute little grin on his face because this was going so well already. They seemed to like her, and she seemed to take to them as well. He knew she’d fit right in and be accepted. The first woman he’d ever brought around that they hadn’t had a problem with. He was pretty proud of himself for that one.

“Uh, Alex…I think this cheese dish needs a refill.”

That brought AJ’s attention to where Howie was peering into one of the dips. “Oh, we’ve been through that much already?” He wiped his hands on a napkin then pushed up from the chair. “Hand it to me, and I’ll get it taken care of.” He waited while Howie carefully passed it over with the potholders next to it, and AJ thanked him, then strode off into the house and on to his kitchen.

He was just adding the correct cheese into it when Howie strolled into the room with two empty wine glasses in his hands. “Need some refills?” He questioned with a lift of his brows.

Howie set the glasses on the counter. “That would be nice.”

“Sure, you know where I keep the wine. Help yourself.”

Howie blinked then chuckled softly. “Oh, I see how it is. I’ll remember this next time you are a guest at my place.” He strolled into the butler’s pantry and returned with a chilled bottle of a sweet red.

AJ chuckled low and tucked the cheese back into the fridge. “Since when do I ever go to your home?”

His friend paused in removing the wine stopper and looked his way. “Ya know, I can’t remember the last time you did.” A frown fell over his features. “Why the hell don’t you ever come to see me?”

“Uh….” Oops. He winced and drew up a shoulder. “It’s not intentional, D. I just…don’t get to Florida very often.”

“Well, maybe you ought to change that. Your mom lives there. I live there. You have other friends there.”

“You’re right.” AJ gave a slight nod of his head. “I need to take a trip to Florida. Soon as we know what’s going on with recording and I have a schedule, I’ll do that.”

Howie grinned and began to refill the two glasses. “Are you going to bring Tinley with you?” He shifted his gaze to his friend then back to the task at hand.

AJ began to stir the cheese, watching as it started to melt in the heat of the pot. “Probably.” He couldn’t stop the happy grin that curved up his lips, and he glanced over to the other man. “Do you like her?”

“I do,” Howie responded. He finished with the first glass then started on the second, watching it to make sure he didn’t overfill or splash any onto the counter. “She’s definitely not like any woman you’ve dated before…and I think that’s good for you.”

“I think so, too,” he had to agree. “She’s like…a breath of fresh air, D. She really is. She just…makes my soul lighter, and…” he shrugged his shoulders, feeling a little foolish for the way he was feeling about her, “she settles me. I have no desire to look for anyone else or step out on her or …” he sighed and trailed off. “I don’t know…I’m just rambling like an idiot over here.”

It was on the tip of Howie’s tongue to tell him he was rambling like a fool in love but knew that would either send him heading for the hills or slam on his brakes, so he didn’t. “I’m glad you’re happy, Alex. She’s a good fit for you.”

AJ grinned at that. “She really is.” He gave the cheese one last stir then set the spoon to the side. “I just…have no idea how I got so fucking lucky to meet her.”

“You can’t question fate.”

“You…think it’s fate?”

Howie studied his friend as he set the wine glass onto the counter and popped the topper back into it. “I…don’t know,” he spoke with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “What else could it be, though? I mean…look at you…” he motioned toward him, “you’re doing a whole 180 here and transforming into this new Alex. A month ago, you were sleeping around, not caring who you hurt in the process. You had a very unhealthy relationship…you weren’t happy no matter how hard you tried to pretend you were. And now…you’ve got all of us shocked here, bro.”

“You have a point…” he leaned his side against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. “I…I don’t know why I’ve changed, really. I mean…I know Tinley is the reason, but I don’t know what it is about her that’s causing me to stop being such an asshole. I….” He could feel a prickling sensation working its way across his scalp and then tickle its way down his neck, and it made him shiver. “Fuck, D…it kind of freaks me out.”

“It should freak you out.” His friend’s eyes were gentle and understanding as they watched him. “If it didn’t, then I’d wonder if you were human.” He chuckled softly and ran a hand over his hair. “You haven’t had an easy road, Alex…not when you were a kid and not now. There’s a lot that has kept you down, and there’s a lot that you’ve run from, ignored, tried to hide with drugs, alcohol, unhealthy relationships, and random hookups.” Howie crossed to the fridge and tucked the wine bottle inside it. “It really says a lot when you acknowledge your issues, and you make the conscious effort to not continue living that way. And if Tinley is someone that helps you discover this about you and makes you want to be a better man, then…it sounds like she’s one you need to hold onto.”

AJ gave a slight nod at that, clearing his throat because his brother’s words were making it tighten a little bit. “I plan to. I hope I can. She doesn’t seem to scare easily. I…told her about my addictions, and she didn’t run for the door.” He chuckled softly and rubbed his eyes. “I …” his voice stopped, and a sharp spear of realization shot through his chest. A flood of emotions followed the spear, and he pressed a hand to his chest. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh, holy fuck.

Howie blinked at his reaction; his face had suddenly paled, and he was taking a staggering step back. “Alex…you okay?”

“Oh my god, D,” he breathed out in a ragged breath. “How did this happen? How the fuck did this happen?” He leaned over and propped his hands onto his knees, trying to suck in a breath because his lungs were tightening and his eyes were stinging, and his heart was beating so hard and so fast he thought it might explode from his chest and run out the door.

“Alex….” Howie was at his side in an instant. He touched his friend’s shoulder. “What’s going on? Do you feel okay?”

He didn’t even know if he could say it. The thought of _those_ words coming from his mouth made an all-out panic force its way into his chest, and he sucked in a breath then pushed himself up again. “I…um…” he couldn’t speak; the words were stuck in his throat, and not interested at all in being turned vocal. Shaking his head, he turned away from his friend and placed both hands on the counter, palms flat, dropping his head to his chest.

“You’re worrying me a little bit here.” Howie frowned in concern. Was this a panic attack? Had a sudden craving for alcohol come over him? Was he feeling sick? Had it been the cheese? His gaze darted to the pot of it there next to them. Oh, he hoped it wasn’t the cheese.

“Alex?”

At the sound of her voice, both men turned to see Tinley in the entry to the kitchen.

“Tinley, hey….” Howie smiled at her, then shifted his eyes over to where his bandmate was standing right and fluffing his shirt’s collar. Suddenly, he felt awkward and thought it would be best to take his leave. “Okay, well…” he stepped back to where the wine glasses were and lifted them up, “I’m sure Leigh is wondering what happened to her wine. I’m going to, uh…get back out there.” His dark eyes darted to AJ once more. “You okay?”

He nodded at that. “I’m good. Thanks.”

“Great. Okay, I’ll see you out there.” Then he nodded at Tinley and strolled from the room, slipping past her.

Once he was gone, she focused on the man before her. “You okay? You look a little pale.”

AJ ran a hand over his face then cleared his throat. After that onslaught of strong emotions, setting his eyes on Tinley had an effect that the tattooed man had not been expecting. It was calming, and he felt his heart rate slowing to a more normal level. The tightness that had been taking over his chest loosened and his brain settled from where it had been sending him alerts. He was going to be okay…thanks to her. Those intense emotions, those thoughts, that realization was still there, and he wasn’t even close to being ready to face it, but he didn’t feel panicked or scared. Not when she was there with him.

“C’mere.” He held a hand for her.

Her feet carried her across the floor to him. She reached for his hand and allowed AJ to guide her up against him, and then he turned and had her back pressing against the counter. “What are you doing?” She questioned as one hand gripped her hip and his other smoothed up into her hair.

“Kissing you,” he spoke, his voice dropping to a whisper and his lips brushing hers before he claimed them with his. He kissed Tinley with a force that stole her breath. It caused her hands to circle his waist and curl into his shirt. She melted right into him, and he moved both his hands into her hair, holding their mouths together and dancing his tongue with hers.

He drew from her, taking what he could and feeling the way his heart pounded, his lungs squeezed, and every molecule in his body recognized her and the effect she had on him. She was terrific; she was everything he needed that he’d had no idea he did until they met, and he was so glad they had. Thank the Lord that her nephew had hit that ball too hard, and it’d smacked him in the shoulder. She’d changed his life…no, he’d changed his life, but it was because of Tinley that he had. That he’d wanted to. And now, all he wanted was to kick his guests out and carry this woman upstairs. Even if she wasn’t ready to take things where he’d like to take them…he still wanted her in his bed with their arms around each other as he listened to the sound of her breathing. Even holding her was enough for him.

Who the fuck was he right now?

That question slowly forced his mouth from hers. He opened his eyes to see her with hers still closed and lips slightly parted. Her cheeks were flushed, and her chest was heaving slowly against his. She looked so inviting and beautiful, and he wanted to kiss her and take her under again, but they had company, and the cheese needed to be taken back to the table.

Slowly, Tinley’s eyelids fluttered open to reveal her gorgeous baby blue eyes. She let her tongue smooth over her bottom lip, and she sighed softly at the taste of him there. “That was nice.”

Her voice was light and breathy, and it made his semi-hard cock twitch and harden even more. The thought of hearing that tone in her voice as he rose above her and she cried out his name was strong, and he had to put some space between their bodies so his head would behave again. “It was,” he agreed as he focused on the moment between them. He lifted one of her hands and kissed her wrist, feeling the way her pulse was throbbing against his lips.

“Are you okay?”

AJ lifted his eyes and met hers. He kissed her wrist again then slowly lowered her arm. “I am.” A soft grin formed on his lips. He tugged her gently up against him, sliding his arms around her and holding her to him. “This is nice, too.”

Tinley grinned and rested her head against his chest. He smelled so good, and he felt so good, and it felt right to be with him like this. “Yeah, it is.”

“Too bad we can’t stand here like this all night.”

That brought a small giggle from her throat, and she lifted her head to see his face. “Well, we could, but your friends would think we were weird and a little rude.”

He had to chuckle at that. “You’re probably right.” He brushed his lips softly over hers, then released her from his embrace. “Alright, shall we get back out there?”

“Probably.”

AJ gave a nod of his head, then reached for the potholders and lifted the cheese from the counter. “Okay, lead the way, beautiful.”

Tinley grinned at that. “Sure thing.” Then she turned and sauntered from the kitchen back to the patio.

AJ watched her go with a grin. “Fuck, I love you,” he breathed out before his eyes widened, and he blinked. Well, that just slipped right out there on its own, even after his freak out with the realization of just exactly how he felt. And…. His head tilted slightly. His heart wasn’t trying to pound its way out of his chest, so maybe he wasn’t as scared about it as he initially thought he was.

Not that he was going to tell her anytime soon. No…no, he needed to sit on this for a while. He needed to see if he felt this way in a day, a few days…a week or so. And he needed to gauge how she seemed to feel. Jumping the gun on something like this was a recipe for disaster. Which he knew a little something about. But loving her? That was a new emotion for him.

Sure, AJ had told previous girlfriends those three words before. It was just something he told them because it was the next step in the relationship or because he was trying to get into their good graces again, or because revealing it would help keep the control in his hands. But he’d never meant it, and, because of that, it had been easy to say. Now that it wasn’t just words and there was real emotion there, he had to be careful. He had to tread lightly. He’d never felt like this, and while it did scare him (it scared him a lot), it was oddly satisfying. And it made him smile. But for now, he was shelving it. He would enjoy the rest of the night with his friends and his girl and focus on that new emotion later.

So, with a smile on his face and his heart feeling lighter, he followed Tinley’s path back outside to join his guests.

~*~*~*~

“Do you ladies remember that dancer from the last tour Kevin was on with them, Kayla something or other?” Kristin questioned Leigh and Leighanne as the five women sipped wine or tea and gossiped while seated in AJ’s living room.

Dinner had finished, and the table had been cleared. Tinley, Kristin, and Kevin helped AJ with the cleanup, and then once the dishwasher was running, he’d shooed the women off to get better acquainted, then slipped outside with Kevin because he had some cigars he wanted to pass out to the men. The women found themselves taking seats in the living room and had spent some time in casual conversation before it slowly shifted into gossip.

“Kayla…Kayla….” Leigh ran the name through her head, then her eyes widened, and she sat up straight. “Was she the leggy blonde that hooked up with Alex?” She blinked, then winced and glanced over to Tinley. “Sorry.”

Tinley lifted her brows, then chuckled softly and shrugged. “No need to apologize; I’m well aware of his past behaviors.”

“Really?”

Her light eyes met Leighanne’s brown ones. She wasn’t sure if the other blonde didn’t like her or if being a difficult person was just her nature. She had already decided she wasn’t going to let it faze her. “Yes, we’ve had some very in-depth conversations about it.”

Leighanne arched an eyebrow. “He’s told you about all the women he’s been with? The girlfriends he cheats on?

“Leighanne,” Kristin spoke from the side of her mouth.

“No, it’s okay,” Tinley directed to Kristin. She met Leighanne’s eyes again. “Alex has been very upfront about his past and about his issues.”

“So, you know about his alcohol problems? And the drugs?”

“I do.”

“And you still want to be with him?”

“Do you have a problem with me?”

Leighanne blinked. “What? No.” Her head shook. “I was just making conversation.”

“That was conversation?” Quinn lifted her wineglass toward her mouth, joining in from where she’d been a silent observer.

“Yes, it was conversation.” The older woman’s brows drew together. “I was just trying to understand how-”

“Okay, can we get back to my question?” Kristin interrupted her. She sent Leighanne another look, then smoothed her dress some.

Leigh blinked and nodded her head. “Yes, you were going to tell us something.” She tucked her fingers beneath her chin. “Please, continue.”

“Thank you.” Kristin sent the brunette an appreciative smile and settled herself a bit more on the loveseat she was perched on. “Kayla …and, no, she wasn’t the one that kissed Alex.”

“Actually, I think she did.” Leighanne tilted her head thoughtfully. “I’m pretty sure that I heard her and a few others comparing notes about him.” She sipped her wine, then lowered the glass and chuckled. “I mean, who are we kidding? You know as well as I do that Alex worked his way through those dancers one, or maybe two, at a time.”

“Like you tried to work your way through the guys when you first came onto the scene?”

Tinley nearly choked on the Arnold Palmer she was sipping when she heard that come from Kristin. She lowered her glass and wiped at her mouth with her fingers, her eyes wide and going from Kristin to Leighanne. “Say what?”

“What the hell, Kristin?!” Leighanne glared at her. “First all, that’s not true. And secondly…it was _years_ ago.”

Even Leigh looked taken back by that statement. She watched the two women and lifted her hand up to her shoulder level like she was a student waiting to ask a question in class. “Uh…what?”

Leighanne sighed and glared once more at Kristin, then turned to Leigh. “It’s nothing.”

“I don’t think the men would say it was nothing…” Kristin trailed off, then lifted her glass and took a long drink.

Leigh shifted in her seat and turned her body toward Kristin. “What are you talking about?”

“I’d like to know as well,” Tinley added. She shifted her eyes to where Quinn was seated next to her, observing it all with a watchful eye.

“Like I said…it’s nothing,” Leighanne defended herself. She shook her head and sipped her wine, then cleared her throat. “Can we change the subject, please? What is it you want to tell us about Kayla?”

But Leigh wasn’t swayed so easily. She reached and set her wineglass onto an end table. “Tinley, why don’t you come with me.” Then she rose to her feet and adjusted her skirt around her hips.

Tinley blinked at that but nodded, set her drink on the coffee table, and rose to her feet as well. “Uh, where are we going?”

“To get some answers since no one in here wants to give them,” the other woman quipped, her eyes on Leighanne as she spoke. Then she turned and strolled from the room, the blonde following behind.

Three sets of eyes watched them go, and Leighanne turned to Kristin with a frown. “Nice going.”

Kristin shrugged. “You brought it on yourself.” She frowned right back at the blonde woman. “You weren’t very nice at all to Tinley.”

“Yeah, you really weren’t,” Quinn voiced from over the top of her wineglass. She lowered it and watched Leighanne. “What did she ever do to you?”

The older woman’s eyes met Quinn’s. “I wasn’t _trying_ to be mean to her.” She drew up her shoulders a bit. “I just think she deserves to know what she’s getting herself into with AJ.”

“But is that your place to do?”

Leighanne shrugged. “Us women need to look out for each other.”

“Oh, please,” Kristin waved her off, “you weren’t looking out for her.”

“You sounded a bit jealous to me.” Quinn shrugged and casually sipped her wine again.

“Heh, I am _not_ jealous.” She rolled her eyes. “Why would I be?”

The brunette shrugged once more. “I don’t know. I don’t know you. Did you and AJ have a thing before you married Brian?”

Kristin snorted out a laugh then cleared her throat.

Quinn’s eyes widened some. “Oh…you did.” That man really did get around.

“It’s not like that at all,” Leighanne quickly spoke. She frowned at Kristin then turned back to Quinn. “And I don’t have to talk about it with you. You’re not involved in it. Are you and Nick even dating?”

“What Nick and I are, is not your business,” came her cool response.

“Exactly. And none of this,” Leighanne’s hand waved in a circular motion, “is any of yours.”

Quinn gave a slow nod and sat back some in her spot. “Touché,” she spoke before taking another drink of her wine. Geez, what a bitch this woman was. She had no need to be as cruel and immature as she was being. Tinley hadn’t done a thing to her, and all the poor woman had received from Leighanne were snide remarks and judgmental bullshit.

Leighanne smirked then settled into her seat as well. “Good. Now…” she turned back to Kristin, “can we get back to Kayla?”

“Well, I’d like to know…” Quinn brushed her question off because she wasn’t done yet, “if Nick and I were to date, would you behave this way toward me as well?”

The woman’s dark eyes narrowed slightly. “So, we were right,” she motioned toward Kristin, “you’re not together.”

The brunette lifted her shoulders in a simple shrug. “No, we’re not, if you feel so inclined to know. We are friends.” A beat. “Is that why you haven’t been nasty toward me? I’m not a ‘girlfriend’?”

“Nick is _nothing_ like Alex.” Leighanne tilted her head. “He could have been, but he wised up. AJ, on the other hand-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Kristin spoke, interrupting her and holding a hand up in a gesture for Leighanne to stop talking. “You’re only going to dig yourself a hole you won’t be able to climb out of. We get it…you are not a fan of Alex’s past behaviors, but he is not your business, and his relationship is not your business. What he decides to do, who he decides to date…has _nothing_ to do with you, Leighanne.”

“It has _everything_ to do with me…and you, Kristin,” Leighanne shot back. “His choices have already hurt the group, and it’s only a matter of time before he does something they can’t come back from. The Backstreet Boys is my husband’s pride and joy; his livelihood, and I won’t let anything screw that up for him.” She arched her brows at the other blonde. “You should be as protective about it as I am.”

“Does Alex know you feel this way?” A beat. “Does Brian?”

“I’m allowed to feel how I feel when it comes to how members of the group behave,” Leighanne defended herself. “The only reason AJ is even still around in the first place is that everyone felt sorry for him and wouldn’t let him quit when he wanted to. They should have because all he’s done is drag their good name through the mud with his drama, and salacious scandals, and whatever else he’s gotten himself into.”

Quinn lifted her brows at the woman’s words. She felt a bit, okay, a lot, uncomfortable being privy to this conversation that really should have been kept behind closed doors. And the night had been going so well, too. Hopefully, it wouldn’t go to shit, and they’d be able to salvage what they could because she liked getting to know the guys, and Tinley, and Kristin, and Leigh. Leighanne…not so much. That woman was waving her true colors around like they were on a flag, and she was proud to be holding it.

The brunette was going to remember this and make sure she kept as far away from the other woman as possible. Not that she would have too much interaction since Nick was just a friend, but surely there would be further run-ins somewhere down the road. But if Leighanne didn’t shut her trap and keep her opinions to herself, then the dinner party was going to end in an explosion that she, or the group, may not be able to come back from.

So, she cleared her throat to remind the other two women she was still there, and when two sets of eyes turned her way, she lowered her wineglass to her leg. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m not very comfortable being witness to this sensitive conversation. Maybe we get back to that thing about…uh, I believe her name was…Kayla?”

It worked because both Kristin and Leighanne smoothed their ruffled feathers, apologized, and then Kristin finally returned to what she had been trying to get to since the beginning.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Leigh led Tinley through the house and out the open doors onto the patio. They found the men seated in the outdoor living area on comfortable couches and chairs, chatting and puffing away on the cigars AJ had provided. The womens’ appearance caught their attention, and the conversation stopped as all eyes looked their way.

“Howard, may I speak with you, please,” Leigh quipped with the lift of an eyebrow.

Howie’s own brows lifted, and he nodded. “Howard? Uh-oh.” He leaned and set his cigar against the edge of the ashtray and rose to his feet. “What’s up, honey?” When he joined his girlfriend, she took his arm and led him to the other side of the patio.

Tinley watched them go, then turned back to the remaining men, shifting a little bit and fiddling with the lace of her romper. She felt awkward with all of them watching her. She wasn’t upset at Alex if he and Leighanne had been an item before she met him. It might be a little strange, but she had no room to be upset about it. Nor did she want to be a tattle-tale and complain about her. Make it seem like she couldn’t handle the situation.

“Um…” she said when she realized they were waiting for her to speak. She thumbed behind her to where Leigh and Howie were involved in their discussion. “Leigh’s just…clearing something up.”

AJ lowered the cigar from his mouth. “Everything okay?”

“Uh, I hope so.”

That made the four men exchange a look, and AJ lifted an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

Tinley glanced around at them, then over to the couple and back again. “Uh….” Why, oh why did she have to be the one that had to answer this question? “Maybe I should tell you…over here.” And she took four large steps backward until she was out of earshot and nearly in the grass.

“Alright.” AJ set his cigar to the side, then pushed himself up and sauntered over to join her. “What’s going on?” He questioned again but in a lower tone.

The blonde shifted her eyes to Kevin, Brian, and Nick, then back to AJ. “Uh, well….” She brushed some hair from her face and made sure to keep her voice low, “Kristin was trying to tell us some story about a dancer from one of your tours, but somewhere along the way, it went from that tale to you working your way through the dancers to Leighanne working her way through…” she paused then drew up a shoulder, “all of you.” And her finger motioned around in the direction of the other members.

AJ blinked at that, and his eyebrows were forced up his forehead. “Say what?” He frowned, then ran a hand over his mouth and looked to her again. “Leighanne is telling you that she’s worked her way through the group?”

Tinley shrugged. “She says it was nothing, but Kristin said you guys wouldn’t say it was nothing. And…Leigh was upset because no one would explain it, so…here we are.” Her brows drew together. “Man…this is such silly junior high shit.”

“Heh, you’re damn right it is.” He sighed, then reached for her hips and tugged her more toward him. “It was a really long time ago. She met us on the set of one of our music videos, and…,” he tilted his head a bit, “well, she is not one to pass up an opportunity for fame, attention, or money…” he trailed off and arched both eyebrows at her.

Tinley felt weird discussing this with Leighanne’s husband just feet away. “Oh…she’s…” she stopped, not wanting to say the words out loud. Taking a small breath, she nodded her head. “Okay, I get it.”

“Good.” He gave a dry chuckle then had her against his chest with his arms smoothing around her waist to hold her to him. “Kevin had Kristin already, so he didn’t take the bait. Nick was a minor still, so she didn’t even try. Howie wasn’t impressed with what she tried to offer him…and Brian fell for it. He saw the blonde hair, the big boobs, and her eagerness to please him, and he wanted it.”

“And you?”

AJ met her eyes and studied them, feeling himself being drawn in with the gentleness and understanding he found there. “I fell for it, too. Only…I wasn’t interested in making a relationship out of it like she wanted. We went out one time, and…we hooked up. A few days later, Brian told me how he felt about her and that he wanted to take her out, and…” he shrugged then gently tucked a loose piece of hair behind Tinley’s ear, “I realized it was perfect because then I would be free and clear. They began dating, got engaged, married, and…the rest is history, I suppose.”

Tinley smoothed her hands over his shoulders. “Do they love each other?”

AJ sighed softly at the question. “I think they do.”

Her fingers smoothed a wrinkle from the sleeve of his shirt, and she leaned into him more, whispering her next words, “She’s not a very nice person.”

“Not always, she isn’t,” he whispered back before his lips curved into the cutest of grins. “But you’re handling her with the most amazing class, and I’m so impressed.”

“Thank you.” Tinley returned her own cute grin then brushed her fingers over his cheek. “Can I stay out here with you menfolk? I would really rather not have to be around her right now. She….” How did she put this so it didn’t seem like she was tattling? She sighed a bit. “She seems to really like drama.”

AJ was not surprised about that. He rolled his eyes as his head shook a bit. “She thrives on drama and being the center of attention. Since tonight…it’s more on you, she’s got to insert herself into it somewhere…somehow.”

“I get that.” She nodded that she understood, then stepped back and caught his hand in hers when it fell from her waist. “But I can hang out here for a bit?”

“Of course.” AJ grinned at her, then kissed her knuckles and led her back to where his bandmates were seated. Howie had rejoined them, and Leigh was nowhere in sight, so their conversation had to have gone okay since he didn’t look stressed or upset.

“You okay, D?” He questioned him, despite his calm demeanor, just in case. He settled back on the outdoor couch and drew Tinley down beside him. It put her between himself and Nick, who shifted over a bit to make sure she had the room.

Howie nodded. “I’m good.”

AJ picked up the look in his brother’s eyes and gave a slight nod that he was aware of the situation. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Brian to handle the problem, but he didn’t want more drama than had already been presented. If Tinley stayed away from Leighanne for a bit, maybe it would settle back down. But if it didn’t, he was sure that he would be having a conversation with him to let him know that he did not appreciate his wife’s treatment of his girlfriend.

Girlfriend. Was that what she was? He’d been calling her his girl, and neither was seeing anybody else. He knew he was still on probation for the whole ‘having a girlfriend and not telling her who he was’ thing, but everything just seemed to be flowing so smoothly. Besides, she’d mentioned just before the guests arrived, she wanted to have that conversation soon. Maybe she was ready for that step.

“Hi,” Tinley greeted the men as she settled into the spot. “Is it okay to crash your man-fest?”

“Man-fest?” Kevin arched one thick eyebrow.

She blinked, then her cheeks flushed, and her head ducked. “Oh my god, ignore me. That…that just sounds terrible, doesn’t it? Man-fest….” She laughed softly and shook her head. “Oh, my word, that sounds like some male strip review or an orgy.”

AJ laughed low at that. He lifted his cigar again and clasped her knee with his free hand. “It’s okay, babe.”

Nick snickered some and puffed the smoke from his cigar away from her direction. “Did the women run you out?”

Tinley brushed her hair from her face and met his blue eyes with her own. “Um…not really…” her eyes darted to Brian, “I just thought I’d chat with you guys for a bit.” She lifted her hand and rubbed her bare shoulder. “Alex speaks so highly of you…it’d be nice to get to know you better.”

“He speaks highly of us?” Nick eyed her, then shifted his gaze to the man in question, and a slow grin formed over the blond man’s face. “That’s interesting.”

AJ snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh, come off it, Carter, you know I admire each of you.”

“We just thought he was merely putting up with us.”

Brian’s voice pulled Tinley’s attention to him, and she tilted her head. “For as long as you’ve been a group?”

He chuckled low and shrugged. “Dude’s a phenomenal actor.”

“You’ve acted?”

AJ met her eyes. “A little bit, I have. More when I was a kid than now, but I’ve done a few parts.”

“Like the movie my wife made,” Brian explained. “We both, actually, were in that.” He motioned between himself and AJ.

“Your wife is an actress?” Tinley looked a bit surprised at that.

“Yup. And she’s done some modeling. Though at the moment, she’s more an entrepreneur with the business she started.”

“Oh…very nice.” Tinley could see from the sparkle in Brian’s eyes that he was proud of Leighanne. “Alex mentioned you have a son….”

The grin that covered Brian’s face was large and bright. “I do. His name is Baylee, and he’s almost four.”

“That’s so cute. My nephew is five. It’s such a fun age.”

“Yeah, but as he’s getting older, his attitude is getting bigger.” He chuckled softly, then shrugged and took a drink of his beer.

“I don’t have to worry about that; I’m just the aunt.”

“You have just one nephew?”

Tinley glanced over to Nick and nodded. “Yes. He’s an only grandchild.” She reached and fiddled with the ends of a section of her hair. “Do you have any nieces or nephews?”

“Uh, yeah,” he nodded as well, “I have a couple nieces, but I don’t get to see them very often.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Nick drew up a shoulder. “It is what it is.” He took a long inhale from the cigar then let the smoke billow out his mouth.

“True.” She nodded her head a bit then smoothed her romper some, a weird silence falling over them.

“So, uh…AJ mentioned that you do volunteer work?”

Tinley turned her head to see it had been Howie that spoke. She grinned at the thought of her work and nodded. “I do. I, uh…mentor middle schoolers from challenging urban areas, I guess, is the best way to put it.”

“Oh, wow….” Howie looked impressed. “That sounds fulfilling.”

“I love it.” Her grin got a little bigger as she talked about it. “It can be a challenge because not every kid wants to open up or be receptive to you, but it’s just really warming to know that there are people out there looking out for these kids, and they want to help them.”

“How often do you do that?” Kevin questioned from where he was taking his time with the cigar tucked between his thumb and forefinger.

“Once a week. I’m working with this girl…Isabelle. She’s …” Tinley trailed off as she thought on the best way to describe her. “Slow to open up and wary to trust, but she’s a good kid. Her mom works two jobs to support them, and her dad took off when she was young, so she shoulders a lot of responsibilities she really shouldn’t have to do at just 14.” Tinley reached down and scratched at an itch on her ankle. “My heart just goes out to her. She wants to be a ‘normal’ kid but instead, she has to babysit her little brother, and she’s trying to find a job to help her mom afford the medication her brother needs.”

“Oh, geez….” Brian shook his head softly. “That poor child.”

“Yeah, but don’t let her see you feeling sorry for her because that will just piss her off.” She chuckled softly. “She’s tough…or at least she pretends to be. And…” a thought dawned on her, “and she absolutely loves you guys. She freaked out when she found out I knew Alex.” She thumbed toward him.

“Really?” Brian’s eyebrows lifted some.

Tinley nodded her head. “She was begging me to ask him to come to the community center we meet at so she could meet him.”

AJ drew the cigar from his mouth and let the smoke flow out as he spoke, “I could do that. Sounds like she needs a little pick-me-up.”

“She would _love_ that!” Tinley’s eyes danced with excitement.

“Is AJ her favorite?”

Her blue eyes shifted to her other side and onto Nick. The conversation she’d had with Isabelle at their last session played through her mind. Like Isabelle had done since she found out Tinley knew Alex, she’d asked about him and the others. Had Tinley met more than just AJ? Was she friends with the other guys? Did she know Nick because as sexy as AJ was, Nick was just so damn cute? Tinley had managed to steer her away from the conversation, but she knew eventually it was going to come back around.

“Uh, well, she hasn’t come right out and told me which of you is her favorite, but she did say you were just so damn cute.”

He smirked. “I am.”

“And not full of yourself at all, huh, Nicky?” AJ rolled his eyes then lifted his brows. “Do you happen to have her number?”

“I do.”

His eyes darted to the others, then back to Tinley. “We should call her. Can she FaceTime? We could FaceTime her.”

Goosebumps spread quickly over her arms and legs at the thought. “Oh my god,” she breathed out. “She would die. Just absolutely die. Like…be dead.”

“Hey, let’s do that,” Brian encouraged. “Maybe even sing her a little something.” He sent Kevin, Howie, and Nick questioning looks.

Kevin leaned and propped his cigar in the nearest ashtray. “I’m game.”

“Me too,” Howie agreed, depositing his cigar next to Kevin’s.

“Nick?”

Nick met AJ’s eyes, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Let’s do it.”

Oh, my word, Tinley couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her eyes quickly danced between the five men. “Really?” Oh, this was going to make Isabelle’s day, month, year, _life_.

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Kevin rose to his feet. “Should we, uh…sit together to be visible at the same time?”

“That’s probably a good idea.” Nick also set his cigar to the side, Brian and AJ following suit.

The five of them took a few minutes to figure out where they should sit, moved the coffee table closer to the couch, and got themselves arranged with Brian, Kevin, and Nick taking the outdoor sofa and AJ and Howie sitting atop the coffee table. Tinley stood in front of them, thinking that these men were seriously the best guys ever, and Isabelle was never going to forget this.

Finally, they were ready, and she lifted her phone that she’d collected when they were getting settled and dialed Isabelle. It rang once, twice, three times, and then Isabelle’s voice flowed through the line.

“Hello?”

Thank goodness she answered. Tinley felt a wave of relief wash over her, and she watched the guys as she spoke into the phone. “Hey, Issy. How are you?”

“Uh…I’m good,” Isabelle responded slowly, probably confused as to why Tinley was calling her on the phone on a Saturday night.

“Good. Are, um...are you busy? Do you have a few minutes?”

“I guess so. I’m just at home with Diego.”

Tinley’s eyebrows rose some on her forehead. “Is your mom working?”

“Yeah…” there was a heavy sigh, “she picked up a third job. I really gotta find a job, Tinley. I can’t let her work three jobs. But Diego has to have his medicine.”

Ugh, the frustration and defeat in the teen’s voice were breaking her heart. “I know, honey. We’ll find you something. I’ll keep my eyes peeled and send anything I come across to you, okay?” She lowered her voice some and spoke her next words in a softer tone, “You know you can call me anytime, right? You ever need to talk or anything, Issy. Our relationship doesn’t stay within the walls of the center.”

There was a brief pause before Isabelle responded, “Yeah, okay…thank you, Tinley.”

She couldn’t help the smile that formed. “Anytime, kid.” Then she cleared her throat and looked at the guys. “So, uh…Issy…do you think we can switch to FaceTime? I have some friends that wanted to say hi.”

“What?” She sounded so confused. “Who? What’s going on?”

Tinley giggled low. “Just switch to FaceTime.”

“You’re not going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Nope.”

Isabelle sighed. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Tinley lowered her phone and accepted the call when it popped up that Isabelle was trying to FaceTime. She smiled when the video appeared, and Isabelle’s face came into view. “Hey, you.”

“Hi.” Her eyes squinted a bit as she studied the blonde woman. “Okay, we’re on FaceTime. Can you explain what’s going on now?”

“Sure.” Tinley grinned at her. “I have a few people that heard about you and wanted to say hi.” Then she turned and took the spot between AJ and Howie on the coffee table, holding her phone up and out enough so all of them could be seen. “Guys, meet Isabelle. Isabelle, meet the guys.”

There was a brief moment of confusion as Isabelle studied the screen, and the faces came into view. She saw AJ first and then recognized Nick, Kevin, Howie, and Brian. Her eyes widened, and Isabelle gasped, nearly dropping the phone. “Ohmygod,” she squeaked, waving her free hand back and forth quickly. “Ohmygod! Tinley…it’s…it’s…” her voice squeaked again, “it’s the Backstreet Boys!” She whispered loudly to her mentor. “You’re…you’re with the Backstreet Boys!”

Tinley laughed softly. “I am. And they wanted to talk to you.” Then she passed her phone off to AJ and rose from the spot, so she wasn’t in the way.

AJ grinned at the beautiful teenager that was staring in shock at them. “Hi, sweetheart,” he greeted her. “How are you?”

“Holy shit!” Her voice came from the phone with a tremor in it. “You…you…ohmygod ohmygod…AJ.”

He chuckled softly. “Yeah, I’m AJ. We thought we might give you a call. Hope that’s okay.”

Her head nodded quickly. “Uh…ye…yes…ohmygod, yes!”

That made him laugh. “Yeah, we didn’t think you’d have any objections.”

“Hey, Isabelle.”

Howie’s face suddenly appeared at AJ’s shoulder, and Isabelle’s eyes stretched even more. “Oh shit, you’re Howie.”

He bit back a chuckle and flashed his charming grin instead. “That would be me. I hope we haven’t interrupted anything important.”

Her head shook. “N…no…no…uh…I’m…j-just…uh…babysitting!” She finally spitted out.

“Would you two quit hogging the phone?” Nick leaned and swiped it from AJ’s hand, sitting back again and holding it so both Kevin, on his left, and Brian, on his right, could lean in and talk to her, too. He grinned his Carter grin at her. “Surprise!”

The pretty teen’s eyes stretched at the sight of Nick, and she covered her mouth with one hand. Her big, round brown eyes were watery, and a muffled laugh mixed with a sob sounded behind her hand.

“Aww, we don’t want to make you cry,” Nick pouted a little bit. “We were hoping to brighten your day.”

“Oh god, you…yes, you are.” She sniffed and wiped at her damp cheeks. “I just…I can’t believe this. I…” she trailed off and laughed softly. “Wow….”

“So, we gotta know,” Brian appeared next to Nick, “who’s your favorite? We’re hearing AJ or Nick.”

“My…my favorite?” Isabelle’s brows drew together then she giggled at seeing Brian there. “No one is going to believe me in school on Monday,” she said more to herself, just staring at Nick and Brian.

“Alright, you’re overwhelming the poor girl.” Kevin eyed them and slipped the phone from Nick’s hands. He turned it and grinned at the starstruck teen on the other end. “You alright, Isabelle? We didn’t mean to overwhelm you.”

“It was AJ’s idea.” Nick leaned and peeked over Kevin’s shoulder. “Blame him.”

“She won’t blame me,” AJ defended. He turned and snatched the phone away from Kevin, grinning his best smile at the teen. “Tinley was telling us that you were a fan, and I thought…” he drew up a shoulder, “we should say hi.”

Isabelle responded with a giggle. “This is amazing! I can’t believe I’m really talking to you. No one is going to believe this!”

“You could take a photo,” Nick interjected. He leaned forward a bit, so he was in the camera view.

“Oh my god, I should take a photo!”

Tinley laughed softly at that as she observed the five men chatting with Isabelle. They were so sweet with her, and even when she stammered over her words or fangirled a bit, they kept the conversation flowing and did their best to put her at ease. It was amazing, and the blonde knew that Isabelle would remember this for the rest of her life. Her heart was so full that the guys had agreed to it, and as she watched AJ speak with her, all animated and adorable, she felt that full heart give a tug.

He was a natural with his fans and totally in his element, she was sure. It made her heart thud hard in her chest. He was so much more than what she’d pegged him as when they had first met. Sure, there was still the smooth Casanova there, but he had depth and substance and wanted more out of life than dead-end relationships or meaningless sex. He wanted a connection and to feel a love that would fill his heart and heal his soul.

She knew he was in love with her; she hadn’t been lying when she’d told it to Brynna. She just wasn’t sure if he was aware, that’s what it was. And when that moment came for him, would it scare him? Would he change his mind about them? Would he go off looking for the first able body that might help him forget his dilemma? The concerns were legit, but she was trying not to let them get carried away in her head.

Tinley was falling for him, more and more every day. And a lot more after tonight and witnessing how sweet and caring he was toward Isabelle. Yes, it was a scary feeling, and she wasn’t close to being ready to tell him that she was falling in love. She wasn’t sure if she was fully there yet, but she was close. It worried her that she was feeling something so intense as quickly as she was. She’d been trying to keep herself with a level head and the determination to take things slow and make sure he meant what he said about only wanting her and promising he was done with his old ways. He had a lot to prove, and it was easy to be blinded by the emotions and feelings that were swirling between the two.

So, for now, she’d keep these thoughts to herself, as long as he continued to be transparent and prove himself. And when the time came for the ‘I love you’ discussion, hopefully, they’d both have a full understanding of how they felt and be past the issues that had plagued them. Then they could bare their souls and be blissfully happy.

“Babe? Tinley?”

AJ’s voice broke through her thoughts, and she blinked then focused on him. “Hm? Yes?”

He lifted a brow at her, wondering what she had been thinking because her cheeks were flushed. That was a conversation for another time, however. Instead, he stood and joined her. “Will you hold the phone for us?” He pressed it gently into her hands then thanked her with a sweet kiss.

Tinley’s eyes drifted to the phone, where she saw Isabelle was still there. “Um, sure…I can do that. What…what are we doing?”

“We’re going to sing.” He squeezed her arm then took his spot back on the coffee table. “Alright, we ready?”

Tinley’s eyes widened some at the thought of getting to hear Alex sing. It was still strange to her to think of him in that aspect, a famous singer. Quickly, she held the phone up, ensuring that Isabelle could see all five of the men, and then turned her attention back to where they were doing a few warmup runs and getting their harmonies to synchronize.

“What are they singing to you?” She questioned Isabelle, who watched the warmups with wide, excited eyes and looked like she could hardly believe this was happening.

“Oh my gosh, they’re going to sing _Drowning_. Can you believe it?! I can’t believe it. I’m…I’m speechless, Tinley. Thank you so much! I am going to give you _the_ biggest hug next time I see you!” Her voice lowered to a loud whisper. “I cannot believe you know them! _All of them!_ ”

Tinley chuckled softly at that. “It’s strange, huh?” Then she glanced to the guys as the warming up ended. “Ooh, okay…you ready?” She held the phone, so Isabelle could see all five of them. “Are they in your view?”

“That’s perfect!”

“Good.” She grinned, then pressed her lips together and watched as Brian hummed some notes in the key they were going to sing in, and then he opened his mouth, and the most beautiful sound came out, leaving her brows lifting in amazement.

_“Don’t pretend you’re sorry_

_I know you’re not_

_You know you got the power_

_To make me weak inside._

_And girl, you leave me breathless_

_But it’s okay_

_Cause you are my survival_

_Now hear me say.”_

His voice was pure and gentle, and Tinley felt a flash of goosebumps spread down her arms at the tone. When he trailed off, Howie waited for the appropriate count, then it was his turn, and he was just as gentle and soft but clear.

_“I can’t imagine life without your love_

_And even forever don’t seem like long enough.”_

As Howie softened a bit more, Tinley’s attention was pulled to AJ seated on the coffee table with his foot tapping a beat, and one hand curled into a fist, moving to the same beat. She found herself grinning, and then her eyes widened as in perfect unison all five joined and made the perfect blend as they harmonized and sang the chorus.

_“Cause every time I breathe; I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby, I can’t help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love_

_And every time I try to rise above_

_I’m swept away by love_

_Baby, I can’t help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love.”_

As the chorus ended and the group began the next verse, AJ’s eyes opened from where they’d drifted shut, and his voice came out strong and very smooth with that hint of soul to it.

_"Maybe I’m a drifter_

_Maybe not_

_Cause I have known the safety of floating freely in your arms."_

" _I don’t need another lifeline."_

Kevin’s voice blended with his for that part, but Tinley couldn’t tear herself away from watching AJ. His voice had sent a hard shiver down her spine, and more goosebumps were spreading. She felt transfixed by him, like there was a string connecting her heart to his.

_“It’s not for me_

_Cause only you can save me_

_Oh, can’t you see?”_

His eyes found hers as he sang his part, and when he trailed off, and Nick took over, he sent her a wink then grinned at Isabelle, who was watching and gasping and crying.

_“I can’t imagine life with your love_

_And even forever don’t seem like long enough.”_

Nick sang the lead up to the chorus with Brian, who had closed his eyes and had the emotions of the song splayed across his face, singing the last line.

_“Don’t seem like long enough, yeah.”_

As they began the chorus again, it didn’t even seem like music was necessary for the song. They were filling in harmonies and blending and backing each other in such a way that Tinley wondered why she hadn’t felt this amazed when she had watched those few videos that Isabelle had shown her. Maybe they were just better performers live. Perhaps knowing them personally had something to do with it. Or maybe just being in the presence of such talented vocalists was why she felt enthralled.

Whatever the case, she knew Isabelle was feeling a million times more than what Tinley was. When the blonde was finally able to look away from AJ, she peeked to the screen to see Isabelle, her hands covering her mouth and tears just rolling down her cheeks.

Kevin’s voice got Tinley’s attention, and she focused on the group again, watching AJ and Kevin blend before they went into the chorus, singing it a few times and harmonizing beautifully like it was the most natural thing in the world.

All too soon, though, the power and strength softened and faded, leaving AJ with the last line, his focus on Isabelle, and putting his all into closing the song with raw emotion.

_“Baby, I can’t help it_

_You keep me drowning in_

_Your love.”_

He held the note, then let it fall away and bowed his head, leaving only silence.

Tinley wanted to clap her hands and cheer, but she was holding the phone and thought that might look a bit silly. “Wow…that…you…you guys are amazing.” She dropped her eyes to the phone to see Isabelle just staring at the group and wiping at her cheeks with her hands. “You okay, Issy?” She questioned softly.

Isabelle sniffed and cleared her throat, her head bobbing. “I…I’m perfect.”

“Good.” She smiled softly at her, then turned back to the men.

“Thank you,” Isabelle spoke to them. “From…from the bottom of my heart…th-thank you….”

AJ grinned and pushed himself up from the table. He crossed over the patio to join Tinley and slipped the phone from her hand. “Of course, darlin’,” he spoke in a gentle tone to the teenager. “We’re happy to do it. We’ve really enjoyed talking to you. Right?” He glanced over to his bandmates and held the phone at an angle for the young girl to see them all.

They chorused sentiments similar to AJ’s, and he grinned at that. “See.”

Isabelle gave a choked laugh. “I…I love you guys.”

“We love you.” He returned to the others, and they echoed what he said. After a few more minutes of conversation and a round of goodbyes with a promise to talk to her again, AJ returned the phone to Tinley. She gave her own goodnight to the brunette teen.

Finally, she ended the call, then sighed and clutched the phone to her chest, just watching as the men stood and stretched. “Thank you,” she said as they returned the coffee table to its proper location. “I know that meant the world to Isabelle.”

“We’re glad we could do it.” Brian grinned at her and showcased his dimple.

“Yeah, we love our fans,” Nick added. “We wouldn’t be where we are without them.”

“That’s right.” Kevin sent her a smile then gathered his wineglass and cigar.

“And if she ever needs another pick-me-up,” AJ spoke as he joined her, sliding his arms around her waist and gently guiding her back to his chest. “Just let me know. I’d be happy to talk to her again.”

Tinley smoothed her hands along his arms. “I’m going to hold you to that, ya know.”

He smirked then kissed her cheek. “Good. Please do.”

"AJ loves chatting with the fans,” Howie informed Tinley as he too began to gather his items. “The man knows no strangers.”

“You know…I think you’re right.” Her head tilted just slightly. “We were at the market the other day and ran into, um…a cameraman, and Alex just chatted away with him like they were friends and the guy wasn’t filming his every move.”

“I’m a strong believer that the more open and friendly you are with them, the less they harass you.” AJ shrugged. “Besides, they get the information out there to our fans.”

She turned her head and met his eyes. “You’re so thoughtful.”

“Uh, are we talking about the same AJ?” Nick looked at the couple.

“Dude.” AJ scowled at him.

Nick snickered. “I’m just teasing, man.” He settled his gaze on Tinley. “In all honesty, our boy has come a long way since he met you. Sometimes it’s almost like he’s a whole new person.”

“And that’s a good thing,” Brian added.

Tinley felt her cheeks blush just slightly. “As, uh, much as I’d love to take the credit for that…” she peeked her eyes toward him again then back to the others, “Alex is changing on his own. He’s making the choices and decisions to do better and be better and work on the things he wants to improve on.”

“You may be right.” Nick drew up a shoulder. “But he wouldn’t be doing any of that if he hadn’t met you.”

“She’s my inspiration.” AJ squeezed her gently, then kissed her cheek again and released her, turning to help gather the items that needed to be taken back into the house.

“I think what Nick is trying to tell you,” Kevin fell into step with the blonde as the six of them started for the open doorway of the home, “is that he’s glad our brother has met you. If we get an improved Alex from this…and he’s got his head on straight and sorted out his issues, then we’re all grateful for you and what you bring into his life.”

Tinley felt that blush creeping up more on her cheeks. “It’s not just me doing for him, you know.” She stepped inside with Kevin, strolling with him toward the kitchen. “He’s helped me with some things I’ve been struggling with.”

Kevin glanced at her. “Then it sounds like you two are good for each other.”

She caught AJ’s eyes at that and couldn’t stop the grin that stretched across her lips. He winked at her then turned to help Howie unload what he was carrying. “Yeah?” She watched as he took the empty wine glasses to the sink and gently set them in it. There was pressure filling her lungs and a realization crawling its way through her brain.

They _were_ good for each other, so damn good. In the short time they’d known each other, there had been changes on both their parts. It wasn’t one-sided. Tinley made him want to be better, and he helped her face things she’d been trying to hide from.

“I think you may be right,” she finally spoke, her eyes locked on AJ as he moved about in the kitchen. She grinned a bit more and nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah, I think you just might be.”


End file.
